legado de otro mundo
by anime567
Summary: gohan dio su vida para vencer a los androides y asi salvar y dar a su mundo el futuro de paz que prometio sin embargo el saiyajin apareceria en un mundo donde seria ayudado por una chica la cual ya parecia conocerlo
1. Chapter 1

_**buenas a todos aqui empiezo otra teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir aqui los dejo con el inicio de esta teoria **_

_**renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores **_

_**legado de otro mundo capitulo prologo: ¿empiezo otra vida?**_

Más allá del universo inmenso donde habitaban infinidad de mundos los planetas y el cosmos estaban regidos bajo una jerarquía, dioses y mortales

Esta jerarquía era respetada entre ellos y siempre hay uno sobre otro en términos divinos, pero ¿Quién dice que los mortales no pueden superar esta jerarquía?

Pues en el planeta tierra del universo 7 existió un ser capaz de superar al mismísimo Dios de ese mundo, y también a el Dios que rige sobre este último y no solo a él, sino a todos los dioses o guardianes de cada estrella de su galaxia…¡Kaio-sama!

-es muy raro encontrar a estos seres pues solo son seres dotados algunos luchan por el futuro de sus hermanos mortales y otros buscan la destrucción de ellos

Esta es la historia de este guerrero ¡son goku! Quien no era un mortal cualquiera, era una leyenda en su universo y actualmente el defensor más grande de la tierra, pero esos días acabarían cuando este debió partir al más haya

Quien más quedo devastado por esto fue su pequeño hijo…¡son gohan!, quien amaba a su padre, lo admiraba y al perderlo quedo un vacio como en sus demás colegas, sin embargo la vida debía continuar y aunque goku ya no estará en este mundo gohan debía seguir y ser feliz

6 meses después

En una ciudad de la capital del sur a 9 kilómetros de esta….¡esta paz se acabaría!-

2 sujetos, conocidos como androides…seres modificados por un antiguo científico loco capaz de dar vida a 2 abominaciones como esta en una acto de venganza contra son goku por derrotar a su armada y evitar la conquista del mundo….terminaría condenándolo a la muerte

Los guerreros que quedaban vegeta, piccoro, krillin, yamcha, ten Shin han, chaos terminarían muriendo contra estos, el mundo se sumergió en un caos pero quedaban dos seres con vida los hijos de estos grandes guerreros, goku y vegeta… ¡gohan y trunks! Quienes ya eran jóvenes adultos

Planeta tierra

-en una colina estaban los dos guerreros gohan y trunks platicando-

-¿porque no puedo transformarme?- trunks quien apenas era un niño de 14 años se encontraba frustrado

-te falta poco, trunks, pronto te transformaras, cuando me transforme fue porque mataron al señor piccoro, a krillin y a los demás…..la ira fue insoportable- gohan recordaba como mataban a sus amigos en frente de él y al mirar sus cuerpos la ira de gohan estallaba transformándose como su padre…en el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda

-en ese momento una explosión se escuchaban a lo lejos como una bomba nuclear

-SON ELLOS-

-gohan empezaba a enojarse para gritar y elevar su poder y asi alcanzar el Super Saiyajin

-TRUNKS QUEDATE AQUÍ-

-LLEVAME CONTIGO GOHAN, NO PODRAS SOLO Y MENOS SIN UN BRAZO-

-REACCIONA, NO SERAS CAPAZ DE AYUDARME-

-Te prometo no estorbarte, por favor- trunks miraba con seriedad a gohan quien solo lo miraba para sonreírle

-bien, se cómo te sientes, ¿estás listo?- gohan quien aceptaba la petición del Saiyajin alegraba a trunks pero antes que trunks saliera al vuelo era noqueado por gohan-

-_perdóname trunks pero creo que esta es mi hora, pero tú debes seguir, para dentro de unos años… no a partir de hoy, eres el encargado de cuidar la tierra NO….EL UNIVERSO-_ gohan miraba a trunks para derramar una lagrima pero con una sonrisa

-relájate, destruyamos esto con más calma, aún debe haber gente escondida- el joven como gohan en términos de edad, cabello negro y pañoleta naranja era el peor de los dos…androide 17

Sin embargo una patada arrojaba al androide contra un edificio y colocándose en el lugar…

-malditos, hoy los eliminare androides…..PREPARENSE- gohan decia muy enojado para encarar a los dos con una mirada fría

-gohan…..me sorprende que seas tan estúpido- 18 decia mirando a gohan y 17 salía de estos con sus ropas rotas

-estas ropas me gustaban…me hiciste enojar, gohan- 17 con una sonrisa miraba a gohan pero por dentro ardía en cólera

-prepárate porque te matare- 18 se hacía detrás y 17 adelante mirando a gohan que se ponía en pose de lucha

-YO NO MORIRE, AUNQUE MI CUERPO SEA DESTRUIDO, ME LEVANTARE PORQUE MIS DESEOS DE PELEAR SON MAS GRANDES…. ¡LOS DERROTARE PASE LO QUE PASE!

Tras su discurso para llenarse de valor gohan y los dos se arrojaban a pelear en una batalla 2 vs 1

-gohan arrojaba una energía al piso para ocultarse y alejarse de la vista de los dos gohan salía volando al aire los dos lo superaban y lo atacaban con ataques de energía pero gohan se protegía con una barrera de ki,

Gohan detenía un golpe de 18 con su brazo pero 17 lo golpeaba por detrás y lo arrojaba contra el piso, gohan en una maniobra salía de los escombros y ubicaba a un costado arrojando una poderosa energía de su brazo contra los dos quienes juntos arrojaban otra energía chocando, ambas energías estaban igualadas pero en un instante gohan les ganaba a los dos, tras esto 17 y gohan se arrojaban en una pelea de energías mientras 18 apoyaba a su hermano en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

17 esquivaba los ataques de gohan pero uno le daba de lleno y tras alejarlo gohan tomaba a 18 del pie y la enterraba en un montón de escombros haciendo caer edificios enteros sobre ellos

Los dos salían de estos mirando a gohan que estaba serio y herido para liberar aún más su poder

El ambiente cambio a uno oscuro y lluvioso los tres se miraban fijamente

_Lo curioso es que en otro lugar había una chica, una pequeña mujer pese a su estatura, tenía un buen físico su vestimenta era blanca y tenía coletas en su cabello _

_-vamos. Valiente héroe, tu puedes…debes vengar la muerte de mi maestro- _

_-Ahhhhhh, como me gustaría en mi familia tener a alguien como tú- _

Sin perder un segundo los dos androides esta vez más serios y enojados se arrojaban contra gohan en un intercambio de golpes, gohan solo con un brazo luchaba contra los dos que sin compasión arrojaban ataques puños y patadas

-al final de esto gohan solo separarse y salir volando pero entre los dos chocaban contra él y lo arrojaban contra un edificio

-la chica se tapaba la boca, en señal de dolor y tristeza, en su rostro se denotaba las grandes ganas de evitar gritar pero ni asi evito el deseo de llorar

Cuando los androides empezaron a atacar a gohan el grito de dolor y frustración se escuchaba tras el poderoso impacto causado por el ataque combinado de ambos

-Uff que buen combate- 17 descendía con una sonrisa triunfante

-es verdad pero ya no hay nadie que pueda divertirnos pero en esas los dos escuchaban a una niña pequeña salir de los escombros con su madre abrazándola muy herida

-mira 17 esos dos siguen con vida-

-es cierto-

Los dos apuntaban a las dos criaturas

-NADIE LOS SALVARA AHORA, RINDANSE, Y PREPARENSE A MORIR-

-eso….no es verdad…

-¿…..?-

¡POW!-

Gohan salía muy mal herido con heridas y sangre en su cuerpo para encarar de nuevo a los androides

-eres persistente gohan-

-ya se los dije malditos….yo no moriré, porque el espíritu de mi padre y mis amigos caídos están en mi-

-mami, es onii-chan-

-¿mirai-chan?- gohan miraba a una pequeña niña y a su madre abrazándola en señal de protegerla gohan recordaría quien era ¿Cómo sobrevivieron? Eso no importa-

_En otro lugar, no solo la chica misteriosa se alegraba con ver al guerrero nuevamente de pie esto le hizo abrir una enorme sonrisa en su rostro llena de felicidad _

-este es su fin-

-¿Qué acaso no te vez? Mírate estas hecho un desastre- 18 se burlaba de gohan quien no respondía y solo expulsaba su poder asombrando un poco a los androides

-puede que no sea capaz, pero hay algo que si puede

-¿….?-

Gohan se lanzaba contra los dos androides y los tomaba del cuello para lanzarse directamente hacia el cielo

-SUELTANOS-

-MALDITO-

Los dos empezaban a golpear al Saiyajin pero este no los soltaba sin importar nada y salía directamente de la atmosfera del planeta saliendo a toda velocidad

-¿Qué estas…..?-

-WUA, GRA, HA, HAAAAA, DAHHH- los dos androides llegaban al espacio por cortesía del Saiyajin quien también llegaba junto a ellos los dos empezaban a ahogarse en el infinito espacio

-tal vez….sean androides, pero son humanos también ustedes me lo….dijeron…por es…necesitan….aire…como cualquiera-

-maldito también te….estas suicidando-

-por mi está bien…mientras los pueda derrotar de una maldita vez -

Los dos se intentaban liberar de gohan pero no podían su meta era liberarse y llegar a la atmosfera pero gohan se los impedía

-y ahora…..para finalizar- con sus últimas palabras en su aliento lleno de sangre por la falta de oxigeno

-a ver cuánto…..aguantas- 17 intentaba contener el aire lo que más pudiera 18 también pero no podían evitar ahogarse y eso es debido a que gohan los arrastro con la guardia baja y no se pudieron preparar

-sabía que…..dirías eso-

-¿Qué?-

-mirai-chan te prometí un futuro feliz ¿verdad?, se los concederé sin importar nada….¡ADIOS!-

-ONII-CHANNNNNNNNNN-

_**-AHORA, MUERANNNNN-**_

Pero en esas los dos quedaron aterrados con ver un astro de color rojo y lleno de fuego en frente ellos….era el sol

Gohan en un último esfuerzo se autodestruía como hizo vegeta y con ello liberaba tanto poder que los androides 17 y 18 quedaban atrapados en esta explosión empujando a los androides hacia el astro que efectivamente los tomaba y como el fuego al papel los carcomía vivos mientras gritaban de desesperación….un final merecido para dos genocidas

Pero esto claramente…..le costó la vida a gohan pero en este mundo también derroto a los androides en el espacio se veía flotar el cuerpo de gohan ya sin vida con sangre en su boca y ojos por la falta de oxígeno durante la carrera

En cierto lugar la mujer que observaba la pelea se quedaba en silencio, sin palabras, solo lágrimas en sus ojos y mirando la escena

-valiente guerrero, que acción más noble, sin duda un héroe absoluto, yo sabía que morirás como un héroe pero esto…eres como tu padre - la chica no pudo evitar aplaudir por esto

En otro lugar un sitio donde habían ciertas casas se escuchaba mucho ruido y habían muchos lugares animados excepto en cierto lugar

una pequeña mujer estaba en lo que parece ser un tejado bastante deteriorado lo que indicaba lo viejo y en el mal estado en que estaba

¿Por qué lloraba estaba mujer? Nadie sabía pero su imagen demostraba ternura y lastima por otro lado

-la mujer se secó las lágrimas y decidió dar un paseo por un bosque cercano, la chica caminaba ya más tranquila intentando relajarse por lo que la había hecho llorar pero durante el recorrido se percató de algo

Como si la curiosidad le ganara ella se adentraba en el pequeño bosque ella solo quería olvidarse del mal rato que paso y en esas notaba a un joven con ropa naranja en bastante mal estado como el

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos pero no solo por encontrarse a este muchacho herido sino que algo en ella le hizo ruborizarse lentamente

El joven era atractivo sí, pero ella se sonrojo por algo más, algo más le llamo la atención en el

_**-llego la hora… ¡sé que lo cuidaras mejor que nadie…te lo encargo!**_

En la mente del Saiyajin algo iba regresando poco a poco y con ello el guerrero tomaba poco a poco conciencia

_-¿abre muerto?, almenos libere a la tierra de los androides…mirai-chan…..cumplí mi promesa _

El espacio negro, muy negro iba desapareciendo … el Saiyajin el abría lentamente los ojos y amanecía en una cama bastante en vendado más que una cama era una especie de sillón bastante polvoriento y sucio

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-despertaste- una voz se escuchó llamando la atención del Saiyajin y al mirar por un lado vio a una linda chica con unos paños en una cubeta

-¿Quién eres?-

\- mi nombre es Hestia….

-¿Hestia?-

-asi es-

-¿estoy muerto?-

-no, estas vivo, te encontré tirado en un bosque y te salve-

-¿enserio?- con sorpresa el guerrero se exaltaba un poco –_pero si recuerdo haber muerto…. ¿abre reencarnado?_ –

-seguro estás pensando que reencarnaste ¿verdad?- gohan se colocaba serio ante lo que oía ¿Cómo lo supo?-

-¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?-

-porque soy una diosa querido, y te seré sincera…..yo te había visto-

_**Fin del capítulo prologo**_

_**espero les guste el comienzo de la historia y pues aun no decido la otra que pormeti pero les prometo traer mas noticias mas adelante sin mas que decir hasta la proxima actualizacion **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**buenas a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

_**renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores **_

_**El legado de otro mundo capítulo 1: un mundo de dioses **_

En una pequeña casa, similar a una iglesia bastante deteriorada por su aspecto, era un hogar bastante humilde en un sillón estaba gohan sentado con bastantes vendas en su cuerpo

-¿Qué ya me habías visto? No entiendo lo que quieres decir- gohan se sentaba bastante herido mientras Hestia se acercaba con agua caliente

-asi es querido, como te dije soy una diosa-

-si pero el dios de mi mundo era otro y el…

Gohan se callaba y apretaba el puño recordando a kami-sama quien a su vez era uno de sus amigos más queridos

-lo sé, debió ser duro- Hestia lo tomaba de la mano

-la razón por la que te conozco es porque observe tu mundo por mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué nos observaste?-

-asi es, veraz por ciertas razones pude conocer tu plano existencial y me fije en la tierra, era un mundo hermoso hasta que llegaron esos dos monstruos y bueno….

-¿pero porque te fijaste en nuestro mundo?-

-por cierta amiga, pero con el tiempo lo sabrás-

-entiendo, pero….¿cómo estoy vivo? Debería estar…

-eso si no lo sé, solo puedo decirte que estas aquí-

-¿entonces si reencarne?-

-eso parece-

-ya veo, increíble, pero tengo mis recuerdos y todo-

-a veces pasa, algunos humanos reencarnar con sus recuerdos como recompensa por sus acciones futuras-

-ya veo, espera, parece que mi poder también sigue en mi- gohan se miraba la mano mientras de ella salía un poco de energía

-bueno supongo que asi es la vida ¿verdad?-

-eres muy valiente, déjame decirte que siempre te admire-

-¿me admiraste?-

-asi es, era asombroso, esa manera de pelear, esa forma de mirar y encarar a esos dos aun estando por debajo de ellos, eres asombroso, aunque bueno solo yo, Jejejejejej- gohan se ponía algo nervioso de como la chica iba acercando su rostro al de el

-también me salvaste la vida, gracias- la chica se sonrojaba un poco por como gohan la miraba

-de, de nada, Jejejje, no puedo creer que tenga a mi héroe a mi lado –

-yo no soy un héroe, Hestia-chan-

-si lo eres, aunque digas que no, para mí lo eres- el Saiyajin se asombraba por esto y solo pudo sonreír

-bueno, pero ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo es este mundo ni nada- en esas Hestia le brillaban los ojos, ella no sabia como es que gohan termino en su mundo pero algo si era seguro como una chica no quiere perder a el chico que le atrae, hace sus jugadas

-veraz gohan, si quieres puedo hablarte de este mundo-

-eso sería grandioso, gracias-

-pero en esas se escuchaba un grito llegar de lejos era una voz conocida por Hestia pero no de gohan

-KAMI-SAMAAAAA-

-¿Quién es?-

-es mi hijo, bell-

-¿tu hijo? ¿Tienes hijos?- ante esta aclaración Hestia se sonrojo como una tomate por como gohan lo entendió

-NO, NO ES ESO, DEJAME EXPLICARTE-

-kami-sama, ya llegue…

En esas llegaba un joven chico de entre 15 años cabello blanco y llevaba una ropa de aventurero

-kami-sama ¿Quién es el?-

-a bell, bienvenido él es al que tanto te comente, él es gohan, mi héroe son gohan-

-ho…..hola-

-OHHH, ENTONCES ¿USTED ES EL HEROE QUE KAMI-SAMA TANTO ADMIRA?- el chico se hacía frente a gohan apegando su rostro cómicamente

-sí, eso creo, tu mama me ayudo….

_**-QUE NO ES ESOOOOOOOOOOO-**_

Después de un grito de eco por parte de Hestia ella explicaba todo a gohan dando a explicar que no era un hijo de sangre, sino un compañero y que ella se refería a él como "hijo" como todos los dioses de este mundo

-Ohhhhhhhh, ya entiendo, perdona mi ofensa-

-no descuida, Jejejejejej-

-mucho gusto gohan-san, no puedo creer que estés frente a nosotros, seguramente debió irte bien en la pelea -

-bueno, si-

-bell, es una larga historia -

-eh, a si-

Hestia le contaba a bell sobre lo ocurrido dejándolo con lágrimas y realmente apenado el chico se tiraba al piso de rodillas frente a gohan

-LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO GOHAN-SAN, FUI IRRESPETUOSO CONTIGO-

-no, descuida, no hagas eso, no es necesario-

-pero usted…..acaba de….

-lo importante es que mi mundo quedo en paz, con eso ya no tengo remordimiento-

Los dos se asombraban por las palabras de gohan, escucharlo asi, y sobretodo Hestia no pudo contener las lágrimas peor lo disimulaba y se limpiaba los ojos sin que gohan se diera cuenta

-gohan-san es un valiente-

-gracias-

-gohan, no sé cómo llegaste a este mundo, pero ¿Qué te parece quedarte aquí?-

-¿no seré un estorbo?-

-PARA NADA- gritaron los dos a la vez

-déjame explicarte gohan -

Los tres salían de la casa y miraban una gran ciudad llena de castillos y casas sin contar de una inmensa torre a lo lejos, era tan grande que no se podía describir

-esta es la ciudad de orario, aquí viven los dioses y sus "hijos" quienes son en realidad mortales que se unen a una deidad y forman algo llamado "familia"

-Ehh, ya veo y bell es tu "hijo"

-asi es, él y yo somos los únicos- gohan pensó que tal vez mas miembros

-¡Cuánto lo lamento!-

-no te preocupes, nos hemos sostenido bien entre los dos, durante mis tiempos indagaba por curiosidad en planos existenciales que una amiga me recomendó y hay pude verte…..mi héroe-

-ya veo- gohan no preguntaba el nombre pues Hestia le dijo que era personal

-ella me conto sobre el hijo del héroe más grande de ese mundo y ahí fue donde te vi-

-y mi diosa solo habla de ti-

-BELL-

-Jejejje, me halagan-

-¿y esas familias…..que hacen?-

-conviven entre ellas y se vuelven aventureros donde van a pelear contra monstruos en la "mazmorra"

-¿mazmorra?-

-es esa torre gigantesca de haya afuera, ellos derrotan monstruos de diferentes pisos y consiguen gemas para coexistir-

-Ehh, interesante ¿bell tu eres uno?-

-asi es pero soy nivel 1-

-¿nivel 1?-

-los aventureros se clasifican en niveles del 1 al 7 pero son muy escasos los del nivel 7-

-ya veo-

-gohan…..tu…¿quieres unirte?- Hestia con una voz muy tímida miraba al Saiyajin ella pensó que por el ambiente de la casa el rechazaría esta oferte

-¿unirme?-

-sí, si no quieres no hay problema, con solo ver esta casa ¿Quién querría unirse?-

-kami-sama…..

-eso no me interesa Hestia-sama, veo que usted es alguien de buen corazón por ayudarme y además me conoce, si puedo ser de utilidad, me uniré-

-¿EN SERIO? ¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIII!- la diosa brincaba de tanta felicidad que abrazaba a gohan enterrándolo en sus enormes encantos, pese a ser pequeña tenia montañas gigantes

\- a perdón-

-no importa-

-bueno, entonces hagamos el contrato y veamos que nivel eres-

Después de un rato vemos a gohan de espaldas aun en vendado y Hestia encima de el

-aquí voy gohan-

-está bien-

-la diosa pegaba su cuerpo al de gohan haciéndolo sonrojar un poco pero la que estaba pero era Hestia -¡estoy en la espalda de mi héroe, Ahh que espalda tan grande, me siento tan caliente!-

-después de todos los preparativos ya el contrato se hacía mostrando unos escritos y palabras sobre la espalda de gohan

-bien, solo falta lo siguiente-

y Hestia con una gota de sangre de su dedo hacia caer en la espalda de gohan para mostrar sus estadísticas

en esas la diosa quedaba asombrada, ella sabía que gohan era fuerte y por lo que tuvo que pasar con los androides pero….

-¿Qué pasa?-gohan miraba a la diosa

-los números….no están en español, están en latín-

-¿latín?-

-VII-

-tu nivel es….7…..y en latín, todo está en latín- Hestia estaba sudando a mares y no podía decir nada

-¿eso es malo?- preguntaba el Saiyajin serio

-gohan, el latín solo es usado en escritura sagrada…tu nivel es sagrado-

-¿sagrado? ¿Y eso que significa?-

-¡que eres un humano sagrado! -Hestia estaba con una sonrisa de par en par

-yo….sabía que eras asombroso,….pero esto es más que asombro…es algo único-

-¿pero si puedo formar parte de tu familia?-

-eh, si claro, por supuesto-

-genial, entonces soy nivel 7…..

-7, eso quiere decir que es más alto pero las estadísticas no pueden descifrarlo por lo que lo dejan con el "+"….y encima un humano sagrado- gohan no entendía nada pero con ver la felicidad de Hestia y saber que formaba parte de su familia, nada más importa

-gohan, bienvenido a la familia Hestia- la diosa le estiraba la mano y gohan correspondía dándosela

-gracias, daré mi mayor esfuerzo-

Tras eso bell estaba asombrado

-¿nivel 7?-

-7- Hestia corregía –es decir que es más alto pero no se sabe cuánto-

-eso es increíble-

-gracias-

-y además….un humano sagrado-

-¿Qué es eso?- bell preguntaba

-si yo también tengo curiosidad- preguntaba gohan

-está bien se los diré…..

-¡son los humanos que han superado a las deidades!-

\- ¿QUE DIJO?- bell como si le cayera agua fría se caía para el suelo

-¿humanos que han superado…..deidades?-

-asi es, son los mortales que han superado a dioses sin importar su jerarquía-

-¿eso realmente puede pasar?-

-solo en las leyendas-

-Wow, gohan eres asombroso-

-Jejejje -

-bueno vamos a comer, seguro tienes hambre gohan-

-si, mucha de hecho-

Los tres comían pero la sorpresa se llevaban al ver que gohan estaba devorando la poca comida que apenas podían conseguir, Hestia no le había dicho nada pues entendía que él debía estar muerto de hambre

-comes mucho…gohan-san-

-lo siento, es hereditario, los Saiyajin tenemos esa costumbre-

-¿Saiyajin?- bell preguntaba algo curioso

-gohan le contaba a bell que era un mestizo entre Saiyajin y terrícola, también le contaba las hazañas de su padre y la forma en que lastimosamente falleció

-lo siento mucho gohan-san no quería recordarte algo tan trágico-

-descuida, sé que mi papa está descansando en paz como mis amigos, ahora debo empezar de nuevo y ser más fuerte-

-eres increíble-

-¿y dime bell, que más puedes decirme de este mundo?-

-la verdad es un mundo regido por los dioses y los aventureros, mientras más fuerte seas, más prestigio tendrás, cuando se enteren de lo que eres capaz de hacer, serás famoso-

-yo no quiero eso bell-

-¿seguro?-gohan asentía

-mejor llévame mañana a esa mazmorra, es como un juego de video-

-¿juego de video?-

-a no, nada- _/parece que la tecnología de este mundo es muy básica_

-pero ¿estás seguro?, deberías descansar un poco-

-descuida, estoy bien, parece que mis heridas están mucho mejor-

-GOHAN, ESPERA ¿ESTAS SEGURO?- Hestia preguntaba algo nerviosa por la tenacidad del guerrero –no llevas ni un día-

-tranquila Hestia-sama, además si me voy a quedar quiero ayudar en cuanto más pueda-

-gohan, que genial eres- Hestia abrazaba a gohan quien solo podía reír nervioso por su actitud, le recordaba a cierta niña de su vida pasada

Hestia estaba feliz que su héroe reencarnara en este mundo, no sabía cómo paso pero si encontraba al encargado de eso le daría las gracias

-gohan se quedaba a dormir en un rincón, desafortunadamente donde Hestia no había más habitaciones sino la de bell y ella dormía en el sillón

-perdóname gohan, no tengo más cuartos pero si quieres puedes quedarte en el sofá-

-no quédate en mi cuarto- bell era el siguiente en hablar

-tranquilos, dormiré por aquí-

-no sabes cuánto lo siento- gohan se acercaba a Hestia y le tomaba la cabeza

-gracias a ti por todo esto, te prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo por ti y bell…..Hestia-sama y por ti bell-

-gohan….

Conmovidos por la humildad de gohan los dos se miraron y asintieron Hestia estaba más que feliz pues gohan su mayor héroe no solo estaba con ella sino que él podría ayudarlos a salir de esta miseria

_**Mañana siguiente**_

Un nuevo día en orario se hacía presente para aventureros y dioses

-gohan se vestía con sus ropas con las que Hestia lo encontró y bell con una vestimenta con una pequeña armadura

-bien, estoy listo- gohan empuñaba su mano con una gran fuerza

-también yo, gohan-

-chicos tengan cuidado por favor-

Los dos salían con absoluta tranquilidad, gohan era como siempre el centro de atención en parte por su ropa tan desgastada pero muchos no prestaban atención pero su mayor llamado de atención fue su brazo

-asi que esto es orario….es cierto puedo sentir muchos kI fuertes-

-¿KI? A es verdad la energía que dominas-

-bell, ¿entrenas?-

-no mucho, jejeje-

-si quieres puedo entrenarte-

-¿enserio?-

-si pero será difícil-

-no importa, muchas gracias- el chico se inclinaba ante gohan pero el Saiyajin de pronto sintió como algo lo observaba cosa que lo hizo voltear muy serio

Los dos pasaban por una taberna y una chica con cabello gris y vestimenta de sirvienta se hacia al lado de los dos

-disculpen-

-¿…?-

-la chica se asustaba un poco

-¿ocurre algo señorita?-

-creo que se les cayo….esto o más específico a el- la chica le pasaba una gema a bell

-creí haberlas cambiado todas ayer-

-¿asi que eso es una gema eh?- gohan miraba la gema y bell se la pasaba para que la viera

-muchas gracias- bell agradecía a la chica que los miraba a ambos pero en cierta forma se quedó mirando a gohan ella con verlo pensó que era bastante apuesto

-los dos son….¿aventureros?-

-eh, si-

-aunque esta es la primera vez para mí-

-¿enserio?, yo pensé que tú tenías más experiencia sin ofender-

me ofendes- bell con una sonrisa calmaba a la chica

En esas el estómago de los dos rugía

-olvidamos desayunar gohan-

-eso creo-

Las dos les pasaban una caja de almuerzo

-no es mucho pero…..

-no, no podemos aceptarlo- gohan se ponía nervioso

-es cierto está mal que nos llevemos el almuerzo de alguien más y más cuando apenas la conocemos-

-no se preocupen, puedo comer cuando abran el bar-

-aun asi…

-descuiden, pero prométanme que vendrán a comer esta noche- los dos se miraban y ella posaba su mirada en gohan

-¿está bien?- el Saiyajin le sonreía

-eso haremos-

Al llegar al calabozo gohan se asombraba

-¿asi que esta es la mazmorra?- gohan miraba el enorme sitio debido a que era tan temprano no había casi nadie

-entremos tenemos que registrarte-

Los dos llegaban a donde una mujer con vestimenta elegante y anteojos cabello castaño y orejas de elfo

-bell-kun…..

-hola- el Saiyajin saludaba a la mujer

-bell ¿y este…joven?-

-es un nuevo miembro de la familia Hestia, son gohan-

-hola-

-¿en serio?, no te ofendas gohan, pero….¿estas seguro?- la chica miraba la manga faltante del Saiyajin

-a por esto, descuida, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo bien asi como estoy-

-esta-está bien, entonces déjame hacer el papeleo, ¿Qué nivel eres?-

-7-

-7….¡¿ QUE DIJISTE? ¡¿SIETEEEEEEEEEE!?- el grito de la mujer asustaba a los presentes tapándose la boca y llevándose a los dos a un cuarto donde terminaba la inscripción

-¿+7?- esto es una locura, eres superior al 7, incluso al 8, 10…

-¿aun asi puedo entrar?-

-si seguro, ya termino los documentos- la mujer bastante nerviosa salía mirando al guerrero

_-¿números en latín?, nivel 7, apuesto….Hestia-sama se consiguió uno muy bueno- _la chica se quedaba mirando a gohan y a bell que se quedaban hablando

-después de un rato se terminaba la inscripción y gohan podía entrar al calabozo

-gohan, con tu nivel puedes incluso ingresar a niveles altos, no es necesario que empieces por el primero-

-gracias pero quiero acostumbrarme asi que mejor lo hago asi-

-ya veo, bueno suerte a ambos-

En el calabozo

-gohan entraba y se topaba con lobos y criaturas que los atacaban pero el Saiyajin los acababa con una inmensa facilidad dejando caer muchísimas gemas

-¿asi que estos son los monstruos?, es verdad son débiles, peor mejor me acostumbro, no me gusta matar criaturas pero estas parecen ser de otro tipo, además, tengo que hacerme más fuerte y ganar algo-

El Saiyajin con su brazo lanzaba energías que al impactar con estos los eliminaba en un dos por tres

-Wow, gohan-san eres asombroso- bell decia mirando todas las gemas que dejaba caer

-gracias ¿y tú cómo vas?- gohan iba a recogerlas y las guardaba en unas bolsas que le dio Hestia para eso - ¡bien con esta van 4 bolsas llenas!- gohan sostenía la bolsa con los dientes

-bien,-¡ha!- bell destrozaba a una criatura

-Wow, ¿cuatro bolsas tan rápido?-

-gracias, ¿Cuántas gemas tienes?-

-solo esto- bell le pasaba 5 gemas

-bien, con esto empezamos la 5-

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes, estás haciendo un gran trabajo-

-gracias quiero ser más fuerte también por alguien-

-¿alguien?-

-si…..una chica- gohan era muy inocente sin embargo el entendió algo de eso

-ya veo, entonces hazte más fuerte yo te ayudare cuanto pueda –

-MUCHAS GRACIAS GOHAN-SAN-

En esas aparecían más criaturas como lagartijas

-son muchas-bell se asustaba

-toma alguna, y yo me encargo del resto-

-está bien-

Tras un tiempo en el primer piso gohan y bell habían cogido más de 10 bolsas de gemas

-gohan….son 10 bolsas….10 bolsas…..

-Jejejje, pero es cierto aquí son muy débiles estas criaturas ¿Por qué no subimos un poco más?-

-pero…..

-es cierto, ya no podemos, estamos muy llenos con tantas, mañana mejor-

-¡está bien!-

Bell y gohan tomaban las bolsas que eran tan grandes como bolsas de compras

-eres muy bueno con el cuchillo-

-gracias-

-perdón por no poder subir a un piso más alto, tuve la experiencia y fui un estúpido realmente fui un tonto por subir a ese piso casi me matan…por eso…tengo que ser más fuerte….porque quiero ser más útil para kami-sama y no ser una carga-

Gohan miraba a bell como se colocaba el vio a bell como a trunks o como a el de niño

-bell, te harás más fuerte, pero eso lleva tiempo y paciencia, ¿entendido?-

-gohan….bell se limpiaba algunas lágrimas…¡si!-

-Si quieres mañana subimos un poco más alto ¿te parece?-

-si está bien-

Al salir del calabozo aine quedaba con la boca abierta

-¿recolectaron…..todo eso?-

-sí, ¿Cuánto puedes darnos por todas estas gemas?- preguntaba gohan

-necesitamos pesarlas pero enseguida les decimos-

_-¡¿él y bell recolectaron lo que un equipo entero tardaría en una semana entera!?-_ la chica sudaba mirando a gohan y además el chico no estaba cansado ni herido, sus ropas ya estaba asi-

-Perdón por la espera…. Los dos ganaron hoy…10.000.000. de valis

-¿DIEZ MILLONES DE VALIS?-

-¿eso es mucho?- preguntaba gohan-

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-

-ya veo-

-por ser mucho dinero se los daremos en maleta, espero no les moleste-

-no, descuida

Muchos aventureros miraban a gohan y bell recibir todo ese dinero estaban sin palabras, esa cantidad apenas se ganaría si se juntaban un equipo entero y en más de una semana de lucha pero estos dos o mejor dicho uno solo lo gano en menos de un día y sin esfuerzo

Al llegar Hestia estaba con cara de asombro

-Wow, ganaron muchísimo, es increíble ¿10 millones?-

-gracias-

-kami-sama fue gohan quien más gano-

-ya veo, pues en ese caso mi nuevo pequeño se ganó el derecho de decidir qué hacer con el dinero-

-no Hestia-sama, sé que usaran mejor que yo-

-¿ENSERIO? , YUPI- la chica empezaba a brincar muy contenta

-ha pero lo que sí quiero es conocer más orario por eso pensé que si podrías dejarnos salir un rato-

-claro, pero primero mirare las estadísticas de ambos-

Tras esto bell se había hecho más fuerte y gohan pues sus estadísticas estaban en el tope por lo que no era necesario pero aun asi Hestia quería estar "pegadita" a gohan

Después de salir

Gohan y bell estaban en el bar donde la chica de hace poco les invito

-hola muchachos- la mujer salía a recibirlos

-no me había presentado mi nombre es syr flover-

-soy bell craner

Y yo son gohan-

-son gohan…eh….mucho gusto-

Al entrar a ambos se les daba un tazón lleno de comida por parte de una señora

-ustedes son amigos de syr ¿eh?

-los dos son muy lindos, sobre todo tu jovenzuelo y además musculoso- la chica miraba a gohan

-Wow se ve delicioso- gohan empezaba a comer asombrando a la mujer

-JAJAJAJA ESE ES EL ESPIRITU MUCHCACHO-

-tráiganos más por favor-

-aquí tienen más- la mujer le traía más comida a los dos gohan comía como nunca y bell estaba algo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa bell? Tienes que comer mucho-

-es-está bien-

-gracias a gohan-san podre cobrar mucho esta noche- syr se acercaba a ambos y los miraba muy linda mirar a gohan comer asi le asombraba

-¿no les parece genial?, ver a tanta gente reunida- syr miraba a todos en el sitio eran bastante y sobretodo de muchos tipos gohan miraba las risas y sonrisas de la gente y se sentía tan calmado por ver tanta paz

-si….tienes razón- gohan con cierto tono algo melancólico lo decia esto lo notaron los dos syr con ver su brazo y esa actitud sintió algo de pena pues pensó que gohan no le paso aquello por cosas simples

-miau, llegaron clientes con reservación- una chica con orejas de gato daba entrada a un grupo de personas

-una era una mujer de cabello rojo y usaba un top azul sus ojos estaban cerrados después era un niño rubio, dos mujeres de piel oscura y un sujeto con orejas de lobo y cabello alborotado de color gris y marcas en los ojos después una mujer de cabellera verde un joven barbudo y una chica de cabello naranja y por ultimo una mujer de cabello rubio

-oye mira a esa chica

-idiota mira le emblema

-son de la familia loki

-¿los matagigantes?-

Todos se sentaban en una mesa hasta que la muchacha de pelo rojo grito

-BEBAN HASTA EL FONDO- y tras un choque de copas todos hacían caso

-¿familia loki?- preguntaba gohan mirando

-son clientes muy regulares-respondía syr

-oigan escucharon, dos aventureros ganaros 10 millones en un solo día- una de las chicas de piel morena decia

-si también lo escuche se decia que tenía un solo brazo-

-hum, seguro solo fue suerte- el tipo gato con actitud de ebrio abría la boca con semblante ebrio –como aquel día…..cuéntales ains-

-¿Qué cosa?

-sobre aquel incidente que dejamos escapar minotauros y mataste a uno en el 5 piso-

-sobre aquel enclenque tomate que estaba lleno de sangre y salvaste del minotauro era un idiota que se hizo aventurero y se llenó de su asquerosa sangre –

Las dos chicas de piel morena se reían un poco y los demás hacían muecas de risa y otros de fastidio

-despues se retira sin dar las gracias, que idiota más cobarde, JAJAJAJAJAA-

Bell hacia un gesto de enfado pero se aguantaba gohan noto esto y recordó lo que el chico le conto

Gohan dejó de comer y se quedó callado pero con un rostro serio para tomar a bell del brazo en señal de calmarlo

El tipo seguía burlándose de aquel chico hasta el punto de volverse fastidioso pero por ser de la familia loki nadie podía decir nada syr estaba muy nerviosa pero…..

-OYE TU- gohan se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde todos llamando la atención de cada uno en esas gohan colocaba su mano en la mesa pero el simple pozón la hacía quebrarse para des pues mirar al tipo

-¿Por qué no te callas y dejas de fastidiar a la gente? ¿ te gusta burlarte de la gente?- gohan con un tono muy frio y serio miraba al chico el cual volteaba a verlo con un rostro de ira

-¿quieres pelear idiota?-

-no permitiré que te burles del espíritu de la gente-

Todo el mundo estaba mirando la escena completamente en silencio la voz de gohan era enserio intimidante en esas el tipo miraba la manga para ponerse a reírse

-¿un manco como tú me provoca? No me hagas reír-

-eres rudo con la boca, demuéstralo con los puños-

-espera- la chica de cabello de verde intentaba calmar a los dos pero el chico gato la callaba

-NO TE METAS-

-bete…

-está bien, oye tu joven guapo, lo sentimos…

-CALLATE LOKI, NO PIENSO DEJARLO PASAR POR ALTO-

-te burlaste de mi amigo, eso jamás te lo perdonare-

-¿amigo? Entonces son tal para cual- el sujeto le hacía una mueca con la cara de que salieran afuera y gohan asentía

-¿una pelea? ¿Contra la familia loki?

-ese tipo está loco-

-lo van a matar

-gohan-san-

-esto es mi culpa- bell solo podía sentirse terrible por lo que obligo hacer a gohan

Afuera estaban todo el mundo incluso las meseras y la familia loki

-eres un estúpido, mira que humillarte de esta forma- el tipo con sus manos en los bolsillos miraba al Saiyajin que seguía serio

-te burlas de la debilidad de la gente, estoy seguro que cada uno de ustedes fue débil en el pasado-

-SOY DE NIVEL ALTO IMBECIL PERO NI CREAS QUE VOY A TENER PIEDAD-

-hablas mucho…..PELEA-

-ESTO MUEREEEEEE-

El tipo lanzaba una patada todos se tapaban los ojos par no mirar esto pero antes que llegara la patada gohan lo tomaba del pie a una Super velocidad dejando a todos sin palabras más al tipo

-¿en que momento…?

-¡POWW!-

Gohan le daba una patada en el cuello mandándolo a volar y hacerlo arrastrarse por todo el piso

La familia de loki, los meseros, aventureros y demás quedaban sin palabras alguna para describir lo que acababa de pasar

Gohan solo miraba serio donde cayó el tipo para acercarse y verlo inconsciente

-AUNQUE ALGUIEN SEA DEBIL, SI SU ESPIRITU ES FUERTE…..TE HACE INVENCIBLE-

Gohan se daba media vuelta

-y a ti te faltan ambos-

Gohan regresaba a donde bell mientras los miembros de loki miraban a gohan los presentes hacían camino para que gohan pasara y regresara con bell pero no sin antes mirar a la familia de loki

-¿rencores?-

Ninguno respondía y gohan solo daba media vuelta de nuevo pero una voz lo interrumpía

-oye- era la mujer de cabello rojo que era otra que la diosa loki

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-soy son gohan, miembro de la familia de Hestia-sama-

-¿dijiste Hestia?-

Gohan caminaba hasta la mujer mayor y syr

-lamento los alborotos, es mejor que bell y yo nos retiremos- gohan les daba una bolsa de dinero y salía del lugar serio

-espera gohan, tu cambio, esto es mucho-

-quédatelo, el almuerzo estaba delicioso- el Saiyajin se retiraba de nuevo con bell mientras eran vistos por todos

-oye ¿no escuchaste los rumores que un aventurero de un solo brazo gano 10 millones?

-NO PUEDE SER…

Todos se quedaban mirando por donde se fue gohan bastante nerviosos pero la chica de cabello rubio de la familia loki era la que más observaba

Gohan y bell caminaban bell no decia absolutamente nada hasta que gohan lo miro y se detuvo

-¿estas más tranquilo?-

-sí, pero gohan, no tenías que hacerlo-

-si tenía que hacerlo, eres mi amigo y no voy a dejar que hablen mal de ti, puede que sea poco el tiempo que me conoces pero ya los quiero como una familia-

-gohan…

Bell no pudo evitar llorar, él estaba agradecido por defenderlo el también quería golpear peor era imposible y gohan lo ayudo

-gohan se acercaba y lo tomaba del hombro

-no llores, en un futuro tú serás más fuerte que él, pero como te dije, con paciencia y perseverancia lo serás-

-¡sí!- gohan no pudo contenerse y abrazaba a gohan quien lo abrazaba

-me recuerdas a mí de pequeño-

_**Fin del capítulo 1 **_

_**Si algunos tienen dudas del nivel de gohan **_

"_**" Significa mayor es decir el nivel de gohan es superior a 7 pero como las estadísticas no pueden medir su límite lo dejaron asi y sobre lo que dijo Hestia no está hablando de dioses como bills ni nadie por el estilo obviamente **_

_**Recordemos que goku en ssj ya es más poderoso que los kami y los Kaio y a eso se refería ella para que no se confundan, eso ya es un logro muy grande **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**buenas a todos amigos aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, la verdad me gusto tanto dungeon que pense en actualizarla de nuevo, espero les este gustando la historia ya que tengo mas planes para ella, tambien voy a destacar a bell y hestia poco a poco ira ganandoama pero tampoco tanta al principio para ver mas adelante si tienen ideas me gustaria leerlas aunque deben de entender que tengo que mirar cuales puedo hacer XD **_

_**les agradezco a todos por seguirme con mis historias puede que al principio empezara algo flojo con las tramas y exageraciones pero apenas estaba empezando a escribir y claro que no todo iba a salirme perfecto,de hecho aun siento que debo aprneder mas pero de cualquier manera les agradezco por seguirme pese a eso, y aun por seguirme queria decirles eso y sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo**_

_**RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **_

_**El legado de otro mundo capítulo 2: el poder de un Saiyajin **_

En una casa bastante grande, a comparación de la de Hestia esta era una mansión de ricos donde habían muchos aventureros de diferente rango vemos al hombre lobo de hace rato recostado en un sillón bastante adolorido

-valla bete, sí que te dieron un buen golpe- una de las chicas de piel morena llevaba un top superior de color blanco con franjas amarillas estaba mirando a un adolorido bete cuyo nombre era del pobre tipo que gohan había apaleado

-cállate imbécil, déjame en paz-

-es por esa actitud que te dejaron asi- una mujer de pelo verde con actitud más seria y hasta sabia miraba al tipo que se irritaba más

-LES DIJE QUE SE… ¡AYYY!-

\- sin embargo ese chico es increíble, derroto a bete que es nivel 5…..de un solo golpe- un chico de cabellera rubia estaba muy pensativo y al recordar la patada que le dio gohan se ponía más serio

-¿acaso es un aventurero de nivel 6?-

-no, ni siendo de nivel 6 hubiera ganado tan fácil…¿será 7?-

Al mencionar ese número todos se quedaban tensos y pensativos los que fueron al bar se colocaban más tensos aun

-imposible, ¿estás diciendo que hay otro aventurero de nivel 7 a excepción de otto?

-eso es imposible- la voz de loki se hacía eco pero lo más curioso es que lo hacía con un tono de enojo cómico

-el dijo que era de la familia de esa renacuaja, no puede ser que ella tenga a alguien de nivel 7, es ridículo- la chica tomaba una almohada y la empezaba a morder

-¡y además es un guapetón! ¡Me niego!- al decir esto les caía una gota de sudor a cada miembro

-él no es nivel 7- ains quien por fin hablaba lo hacía con un tono normal estoico

-¿a no?-

-él es…superior a 7… ¡mayor que 7! –

-ya veo… ¡¿EHHHHHHH!?- loki y todos desplegaban un grito de asombro

-¿estás hablando en serio ains?-

-asi es, en el calabozo se decia de un chico de un brazo que gano 10 millones en un solo día y además era más alto que el nivel 7-

-¿entonces hay alguien que supero el nivel 7?- el chico rubio tragaba saliva

-entonces Ottar ya no es el más fuerte-

-eso quiere decir que la familia de freya-sama….

-esa Hestia, es una suertuda- loki estaba sentada de brazos cruzados con una vena en la sien por saber esta noticia

La día siguiente

-Ohh, ya veo- Hestia estaba sentada en frente de gohan y bell

-quería decírtelo, perdóname Hestia- gohan se disculpaba con Hestia por lo de la salida

-kami-sama, esto fue mi culpa, no se enoje con gohan-

-tranquilos, no estoy enojada-

-¿de verdad?-

-es más estoy feliz, podre mirar a la cara a esa tabla de planchar y echárselo en cara, HOHOHOHOH-

Los dos con una gota de sudor miraban a la diosa que se reía como una loca

-pero lo que más me alegra, es saber que están bien, gracias gohan por defendernos- Hestia apoyaba sus brazos delante de ella y con una sonrisa muy linda miraba al Saiyajin

-fue un placer Hestia-sama- la diosa le daba una linda risilla a gohan

-gohan, bell, quiero que ustedes lleguen más alto y por eso pondré de mi parte, les agradezco a los dos, sobre todo a ti gohan, por darme ese valor-

-me alegro mucho Hestia-sama- la diosa se sonrojaba con gohan

-asi es que….los dejare por dos o tres días o puede que menos ¿estarán bien?-

-¿a dónde vas Hestia-sama?-

-a poner de mí parte para ayudarlos, perdóname gohan, por dejarte solo cuando apenas llegaste hoy, te lo compensare-

-no te preocupes, debes atender tus asuntos yo me quedare con bell y de paso lo entrenare-

-excelente-

Después de eso los dos se disponían a ir al calabozo de nuevo

-bien bell, hoy como entrenamiento es que deberás superar este día sin mi ayuda en el calabozo, para poder observar mejor como peleas-

-¿enserio?- bell se asustaba un poco

-descuida, si algo pasa intervendré, pero antes de irnos…

En el bar de anoche gohan aparecía de nuevo ante las trabajadoras

-vengo a pedir perdón otra vez, además creo que rompí una mesa, vine a pagarla

-no te angusties chico, pero lo recibo- la mujer más grande que era la dueña recibía una bolsa de gohan con valis

-pero sabes…me asombro que le patearas el trasero a ese perro charlatán-

-lo hice por enojo…

-es el más fastidioso de la familia de loki y lo peor es que nadie le decia nada, hasta que tú lo pusiste en su lugar, todas aquí estamos agradecidas-

-ya veo-

-gohan, ¿van de nuevo al calabozo?- syr aparecía ante el Saiyajin con dos cajas de comidas

-si, voy a entrenar a bell-

-eso está bien, te encargo mucho a ese chico, las familias se cuidan entre si-

-es cierto- el Saiyajin decia serio

-a gohan, les quiero dar esto-

-¿estas segura?-

-sí y gracias por el dinero de anoche-

-ya veo, está bien lo recibo bueno hasta pronto- gohan se despedía y las meseras lo veían con una sonrisa sin duda gohan se ganó el respeto de todas hay pero sobretodo se syr

En otro lugar

En un sitio oscuro donde había una estatua gigante de elefante se celebraba una fiesta

-gracias a todos por venir….¡SOY GANESHA!-

Un sujeto sin camisa y con una máscara de elefante gritaba desde un punto era el dios GANESHA

En la fiesta habían muchos dioses y diosas reunidos incluso estaban hablando del nuevo aventurero que supero el nivel 7

-escuchaste…un aventurero supero el nivel 7-

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-asi es-

-y ¿de quién es?-

-se dice que es de…

Los hombres no pudieron hablar pues vieron entrar a cierta diosa conocida por su pobreza pero ahora esta entraba con un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su cuerpo y pese a su estatura le quedaba hermoso

-¿esa es Hestia?

-sí, esta hermosa-

-es verdad-

_-Kukuku, gracias mi héroe gohan, este vestido me costó 1 millón pero valió la pena- _Hestia con una cara burlona se decia en su mente para acercarse a la comida

Pero en esas los hombres quedaban absolutamente prendados a la diosa que entraba con dos escoltas y llevaba un vestido de color blanco como Hestia

-es freya-sama….

La diosa caminaba con un tono elegante pero observaba a cierta diosa que aunque su vestido era de doncella o de una verdadera diosa comía como Saiyajin

-¿Hestia?-

-¿freya?-

-ha pasado tiempo-

-sí, aunque no me agrades mucho-

-Jejejje, me gusta mucho tu actitud, valla ¿ y ese vestido?-

-Jejejje, cortesía de mi nuevo hijo, su nombre es…

-¡HAY ESTAS RENACUAJA!- una voz bajando a toda velocidad de los escalones y llegaba a donde Hestia

-o loki cuanto tiempo-freya saludaba a loki

-si freya, oye renacuajo….

Loki se quedaba mirando a Hestia que lucía muy linda

-¿ y ese vestido renacuajo?

-Jejejje, ¿celos loki?, ya me imagino porque crees que lo compre-

-sí, sin duda eres una suertuda por conseguirte a alguien con un nivel superior a 7 ¿eh?-

-freya y la mayoría de dioses se asombraban algunos ya habían escuchado ese rumor pero ahora estaba comprobado

-HOHOHO, asi es loki, además que es apuesto, alto y muy amable, es el chico perfecto y es todo mío-

-ha, ¿pero que podría ver de bueno a un renacuajo pobretón como tú?- Hestia se enojaba

-pues resulta que tengo algo que tú no, ¡tabla de planchar!- la chica hacia rebotar sus pechos en frente de loki quien sentía una flecha en su pecho

-por otro lado freya solo miraba la pelea

En el calabozo

Durante el camino los aventureros y hasta algunas aventureras se quedaban mirando al Saiyajin que solo los ignoraba, parece que su reputación ya estaba dando paso largo

-te hiciste famoso gohan-

-es no me importa bell-

-Jejejje-

Los dos entraban al calabozo donde se veía la fila de aventureros en esas bell se quedaba mirando algo en los aventureros que subían

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba gohan

-a no es que estaba mirando los equipos de los demás, son muy buenos-

Gohan le echaba un ojo a los equipos y pues a diferencia de bell no encontraba atractivo en ello pensaba que para él era innecesario

-pues yo la verdad no le veo lo bueno pero si quieres puedes comprarte tu-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, lo que yo gane también es de ustedes bell, claro que puedes-

-¡¿enserio!? ¡Gracias!-

-de nuevo en la fiesta-

En la casa de ganesha vemos a Hestia y a loki pelear pero loki tenía a Hestia de las mejillas mientras los dioses apostaban por quien ganaba

-al final loki suelta a Hestia pues su orgullo estaba destrozada, su orgullo de "mujer"

-la próxima vez que te vean que no sea con ese pecho plano-

-cállate- loki llorando salía de la vista de Hestia

-no vas a cambiar, Hestia- una voz más se escuchaba detrás y Hestia se daba vuelta

-Hefesto, que bueno, quería verte-

Una hermosa chica con un buen físico, traje rojo cabello rojo y un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-¿a mí?-

-asi es, quería hablar contigo-

-te advierto que no te prestare ningún valí mas-

-que grosera ¿acaso parezco el tipo de diosa que usa a sus amigos como banco? Además, te los pagare más tarde-

-Ehh, ¿estas feliz porque tienes a ese aventurero en tus filas?-

-¿lo sabias?-

-asi es, ya es famoso, un aventurero superior al nivel 7, eso es nuevo-

-gohan hizo fama en un solo día, además tiene un secreto más que no contare-

-Ehh, ¿Cuál?-

-no lo diré en fin quiero que me ayudes con dos cosas-

-escucho-

En esas uno de los guardaespaldas de freya se acercaba a su oído

-Hefesto, Hestia, me tengo que retirar-

-¿ya te vas?-

-sí, tenía que revisar algo y…..ya lo hice-

-además, me canse de jugar con los hombres de aquí-

Los hombres se apenaban y salían también con rostros de depresión mientras Hestia y hefesto les salía una gota de sudor con ver a freya salir

-increíble…..

-¿y bueno? ¿Qué deseas de mí?-

-así, quiero pedirte un favor, pero esta vez es enserio-

-¿tú me dices eso?-

-estoy dispuesta a gastar hasta el último centavo que tengo para conseguirlo de tus manos-

-dependiendo de lo que sea puede que no te hable de nuevo-

-lo-se- Hestia se colocaba muy seria

-quiero que hagas un arma para bell, y un brazo artificial para gohan-

Hestia estaba seria mirando a hefesto que también estaba seria

-quiero que seas tú misma la que los haga por favor, te daré todo el dinero que tengo, hasta el último centavo-

-¿no crees que es algo cínico de ti? Ese dinero lo gano tu hijo-

-LO SE –Hestia gritaba fuerte

-pero….quiero ayudarlo, quiero darle algo de mí, si fuera por mí me cortaría el brazo y se lo daría pero….no puedo, quiero ayudarlo aunque tenga que vender mi orgullo-

-¿tan lejos quieres llegar por tu hijo?, te lo pregunto Hestia, ¿Por qué?-

-no lo entenderías-

-¿es porque es tu boleto al triunfo?-

-¡NOOOOO!- Hestia empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas

-porque…. ¡es mi héroe!

-¿tu héroe?-

-si vieras lo que yo vi en el, lo entenderías, no me importa el dinero, ni nada de eso, al verlo enfrente de mi…..fue un regalo, y quiero hacerle saber cuánto lo quiero, bell es mi otro hijo pero gohan…..

Hefesto miraba a Hestia con un rostro serio ella se preguntaba ¿Qué vio en el para hacerla actuar asi? Ella no era asi con bell, con gohan si, ella queria saberlo

Tras el calabozo vemos a gohan y a bell enfrente de una tienda de armas los precios eran altos mucho de hecho

-¿quieres uno?- preguntaba gohan

-no lo sé, gohan, ciento que te estoy usando-

Bell estaba serio, el sentía que usaba a gohan solo por las gemas que ganaba, no era asi, pero asi lo sentía

Gohan sonreía y lo tomaba del hombro

-bell, me recuerdas a alguien que estuvo a mi lado mucho tiempo-

-¿enserio?-

-bell, llevamos poco tiempo como amigos, pero ya te tome mucho cariño como va verte como un hermano menor-

-gohan…..

-bell, si ya soy de tu familia quisiera que me vieras como tal- bell se asombraba, él lo que estaba haciendo era despreciar a gohan, y eso lo hizo sentir mal

-lo siento gohan tienes razón-

-tranquilo bell, lo hiciste bien en el calabozo- gohan le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa

-valla bell- un joven con una bolsa se aparecía frente a los dos de cabello azul

-¿señor miach?-

-hola mucho gusto-

-gohan él es el señor miach-

-mucho gusto- gohan le estiraba la mano y el joven correspondía

-eres el nuevo hijo de Hestia, mucho gusto-

-¿no fue al banquete de los dioses?-

-no, tengan les regalo esto- el joven sacaba dos tubos de medicina

-¿seguro?- gohan preguntaba

-si eres amigo de bell, también mío-

-pero ¿está seguro?- bell ahora era quien hablaba pero el joven solo asentía y ambos lo recibían

-muchas gracias- los dos lo recibían y el joven se despedía

-gohan, quiero un equipo- bell miraba a gohan quien asentía

-eso me alegra, sobretodo porque mañana empezamos a entrenar…..debidamente-

_**Al día siguiente **_

Hestia estaba con hefesto

-¿lo harás?- Hestia se mostraba muy feliz

-sí, pero solo lo hago porque ese chico demostró mucho valor y tú tienes como pagar-

-genial- la chica brincaba de felicidad

-pero…..el brazo que me pides es algo complicado y puede tardar un poco más-

-está bien, no importa, lo que me alegra es que la mujer conocida como la "herrera divina" lo hará en persona

-este no es el cielo, por lo que no puedo usar mis poderes divinos, pero…..

-¿pero?-

-para hacer ese brazo que me pides…si los necesitare, por eso debo hacerlo en otro lugar-

-¿eso quiere decir…?-

-si usare mis poderes pero solo porque tú me vas a pagar, pero será solo para que sus nervios desactivados vuelvan a activarse-

-¿ y cómo harás eso?-

-necesitare tu ayuda, serás mi asistente-

-está bien-

-hefesto abría una especie de puerta secreta y en esas salía una especie de herrería

-un arma de primera y…. ¿un brazo artificial?, el brazo será lo difícil

_**Durante esa mañana **_

Vemos al Saiyajin y a bell entrenar en la parte trasera de su casa, donde no molestarían a nadie aunque claro donde ellos viven hay pocas casas

Bell atacaba a gohan con su cuchillo, el no quería hacerlo pero gohan dé dijo que asi comenzarían físicamente

Gohan esquivaba los ataques de bell con mucha facilidad pero con su actitud seria bell no era capaz de Ni siquiera acercarse

-eres muy lento bell, necesitas mejorar tu velocidad, pero tienes buenos ataques para alguien que lleva poco tiempo de aventurero

-gracias gohan-san…..

El chico transpiraba por el cansancio mientras gohan seguía serio

-bueno creo que ya vi mucho, creo que ya se cómo puedo entrenarte-

-¿en verdad?-

-asi es, primero debemos mejorar muchas cosas en tus movimientos físicamente, no será nada fácil-

-lo hare- bell se levantaba con algo de dificultad por el agotamiento- oye gohan… ¿crees que pueda dominar el ki?-

-por ahora será algo difícil pues como te digo, llevas poco tiempo en esto y tu cuerpo no ha entrenado lo suficiente, pero si entrenas bastante podrás lograrlo, el KI es una energía que mientras más lleves entrenando más fácil podrás liberarla-

-ya veo- bell se ponia alñgo triste

-recuerda lo que te dije, con dedicación y nunca rindiéndote lo lograras-

-SI- bell recuperaba algo de ánimo

-oye gohan, ¿Cómo era tu padre?- bell se sentaba al lado de gohan mientras gohan miraba al cielo

-era un gran guerrero, era muy fuerte, y era muy cariñoso siempre estaba orgulloso del-

-ya veo, igual era con mi abuelo-

-¿y tu abuelo como era?-

-también era muy cariñoso- gohan miraba la miraba de bell, le recordaba bastante a trunks quien también perdió a su ser querido siendo tan joven, y claro como gohan

-oye gohan, ¿me podrías mostrar todo tu poder?-

-¿..?-

-kami-sama siempre hablaba de ti y algo de "cabello dorado" me gustaría verlo-

-está bien- gohan se ponía de pie y cumpliendo la petición de su discípulo se hacía algo alejado del

_**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

El Saiyajin daba un fuerte grito y en esas una inmensa presión se hacía presente asombrando a bell quien miraba como un aura dorada empezaba a aparecer rodeando a gohan y su cabello pasaba a un dorado fuerte completando la transformación

Bell estaba asombrado, no podía describir el asombro que tenía y la increíble sensación sin embargo no solo el, cada Dios sintió esa sensación, era un poder que simplemente no podían describir-

Gohan regresaba a la normalidad

-eso fue…..eso fue increíble, gohan-san-

-esto se llama Super Saiyajin-

-súper Saiyajin…. ¿ese es tu máximo poder?-

-por ahora, si-

-¿por ahora?-

-quiero ser más fuerte bell, quiero superar esta barrera y llegar mucho más lejos-

Bell cada vez más admiraba a gohan, pues el guerrero pese a tener ese asombroso poder quería ser más fuerte, y bueno se supone que los humanos debemos siempre intentar ser mejores

-sigamos bell-

-¡SI!-

Tras una mañana de entrenamiento los dos caminaban en dirección nuevamente al calabozo pero antes detenerse a comer

-ahora que lo pienso kami-sama dijo que no vendría hasta dentro de 3 días-

-¿es por esa fiesta de dioses?-

-debe ser, a veces hacen muchas fiestas-

-oigan, pelo blanco-miau, -chico naranja-miau-

Una chica del bar con orejas de gato les gritaba a los dos quienes volteaban a verla

-a buenos días-

-buenos días- los dos saludaban a la chica en esas la chica le pasaba un monedero morado a gohan

-necesito un favor, quiero que le lleves esta cartera a la despistada de syr-

-¿eh? ¿Disculpa?-

.anya, no les estas explicando bien, menos a gohan-san- una chica de cabello rubio quien llevaba unas toallas en un balde le decia a su amiga

-que tonta eres ryuu, debería entender que quiero que le lleve su cartera a syr después que se le olvido para ir a monsterphilia-

-eso era gohan-san, ella se tomó el día para ir al festival, debe tener problemas sin la cartera, por favor gohan-san -

-ah, ahora entiendo, por supuesto - el Saiyajin miraba el monedero

-gracias a los dos-

-¿por cierto que es monsterphilia?- preguntaba bell

-también tengo curiosidad-

-monsterphilia es un enorme festival anual celebrado por la familia ganesha- la chica gato mientras se imaginaba un enorme coliseo

-toman el coliseo por todo el día y doman monstruos que traen del calabozo frente a la multitud-

Mientras la gente y aventureros iban directo al coliseo por el festival en un pequeño piso de arriba habían dos figuras sentadas en una mesa y una de ellas era loki y detrás estaba ains

-¿otra vez te gusto el hijo de alguna familia y decidiste ir por el?- preguntaba loki mientras tomaba jugo –no sabes más que hacer problemas….adicta al sexo-

-no puedes culparme…..este es especial…..mucho-

Cambiando de lugar

Un dedo se deslizaba encima de un pedazo de algo oscuro mientras unos símbolos se hacían de color azul y lo mismo con otro objeto

Era hefesto mirando los dos objetos pero lo curioso es que ella tenía unas gotas de sudor en su rostro

-uno está listo Hestia- Hestia se ponía feliz

-¿enserio?-

-si el arma de tu hijo bell-

-qué bueno ¿y la otra?-

-aun me falta para terminarla, creo que la tendré lista para mañana-

-ya veo- Hestia se ponía algo triste, estaba feliz por el arma de bell pero lastimosamente aún faltaba una

-no te deprimas además necesito que traigas a tu hijo para asegurarme de ninguna falla-

-está bien-

-a propósito, no se te olvide el préstamo-

-te lo pagare cuando mi lindo gohan pueda hacer lagartijas con dos brazos-

-creo que es justo-

-oye hefesto, gracias, por romper las reglas por mí-

-no rompí las reglas, solo use poder divino para que este repare los nervios dañados, es como medicina-

-entiendo-

Bueno y….¿quién es ahora el hijo que quieres?-

-un joven tan hermoso como mi título, sin duda seriamos el dúo perfecto-

-¿alguien que es como tú?-

-si, solo con verlo ya lo quise conmigo-

Ains por otro lado miraba a las personas pasar y en esas miraba a gohan caminar entre la gente y con bell a su lado pero en esas freya se levantaba de la mesa

Ella debía llevar ropa que cubriera su rostro y cuerpo pues debido a su belleza ella hipnotizaba a cualquiera los dioses apenas podían resistirse a ella, los humanos si caía perdidamente sobre ella, era la 2 diosa con este don

-¿A dónde vas?-

-tengo que irme- la mujer se retiraba dejando a loki y a ains solas

-¿Qué se trae…..?,¿Qué ocurre ains?-

-nada-

Mientras gohan y bell buscaban por los alrededores a syr

-será difícil- decia bell

-descuida bell, buscaremos a syr por su KI-

-es cierto, con saber eso más ganas me dan de aprender a usar el KI-

Gohan solo le regalaba con una sonrisa

-GOHANNNNNNNN-

En esas gohan y bell escucharon un grito y sin perder un segundo hestia se lanzaba sobre gohan quien tuvo que sostenerla para que no lo tumbara

-¿Hestia-sama?, no te arrojes asi-

-no puedo evitarlo-

-hola bell-

-kami-sama-

-valla gohan, me hiciste mucha falta-

-Jejejje, gracias, también tú, por cierto Hestia-sama tienes algo de crema en la cara-

-es que me compre una crepe de camino aquí, límpiame gohan- la chica acercaba su rostro a gohan quien tenía ocupado su brazo sujetándola aun pues esta chica no se bajaba

-pero…. ¿cómo?-

-por ahí tienes algo mas- la chica con una voz algo seductora apuntaba con su nariz a la boca del Saiyajin insinuándole que usara su lengua pero debido a que el Saiyajin era muy inocente en eso no lo noto

Gohan miraba a bell quien solo alzaba los hombros sin entender a lo que se refería Hestia

-tus labios gohan- Hestia le decia a gohan en el oído el Saiyajin se sorprendió un poco

-¿estas segura?-

-la chica se acercaba a el Saiyajin quien lo hacía sin perder tiempo Hestia se ruborizaba y con una sonrisa tan grande como su alegría empezaba a alar el cuello del Saiyajin quien al final tuvo que soltarla

-mientras en un sitio oscuro lleno de jaulas un hombre parecía caer desmayado mientras se escuchaban pasos por el lugar lleno de bestias-

-tú me sirves- una voz femenina decia mirando una jaula especifica

-quería revisar tu crecimiento un poco más pero….

Afuera del lugar los tres caminaban por el sitio para hacerse en un puesto de crepes

-asi que buscan a una chica ¿eh?-

-si, quiero devolverle esta billetera- gohan sacaba el monedero morado de su ropa

-eh, ya veo, no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima-

-¿….?-

En esas gohan se ponía serio en un lugar para mirar y en esas escuchar los gritos de personas salir por un túnel y detrás un monstruo con apariencia de simio

-¿un monstruo?- Hestia se ponía nerviosa igual que bell

-persigue a ese chico- la bestia poso su mirada en los tres o más específico en gohan

-¿nos está mirando?-

-el monstruo se arrojaba contra los tres pero gohan con su palma hacia un ataque de aire que lanzaba a la bestia contra el muro estrellándola en el muro y en esas se convertía en una gema

-¿Qué pretendías criatura?- preguntaba el Saiyajin enojado

-ese es mi gohan- Hestia gritaba de emoción bell solo podía asombrarse con una sonrisa y la gente empezaba a aplaudir al Saiyajin por su hazaña

Gohan se hacía frente a la bestia y en esas sentía más energías similares por los sitios

-no es la única, siento ocho energías más similares- gohan decia en voz alta para salir corriendo

-gohan, ¿adónde vas?-

-siento 8 energías como la de esa criatura cerca de aquí, debo detenerlas-

-vamos contigo-

-es peligroso-

-necesito ir, no puedo ser una carga-

-está bien pero Hestia-sama quédate aquí-

-es-está bien, yo recogeré la gema-

-VAMOS- el Saiyajin tomaba a bell en el hombro y como una fiera salvaje salía del sitio volando asombrando a la gente

-gohan…..bell….. ¡A LA GEMA!-

Mientras ganesha estaba sentado serio en su silla

-¿Cuántos escaparon?-

\- se escaparon 9 señor…...ahora mismo nuestra fuerza está intentando retenerlas-

-no es suficiente alíense con las demás familias para detenerlas-

-pero señor sería una humillación cuando fue nuestra culpa-

-soy ganesha el dios de las masas, nuestra mayor sonrisa es ver la sonrisa de nuestros hijos-

-lo sentimos- se disculpaban los dos

-continuemos el festival, pero que no se salga de control-

-¡SI!- Ambos sujetos salían del sitio y ganesha miraba al público _-¿Qué es lo que traman? ¿Distracción? ¿Confusión?_\- por otro lado freya miraba desde lejos

Por otro lado vemos a aine y a una chica de cabello rosado en una esquina ella le hablaba por el oído

-¿en serio?

-al parecer unos monstruos escaparon de la familia ganesha-

-SHH, no hables fuerte-

-perdón pero dijeron que si encontrábamos a algún aventurero cerca-

-ha ya se, busquemos a el hijo de la familia de Hestia-

-¿el chico de pelo blanco?-

-no, hablo de gohan-san-

-pero ¿el podría ayudarnos?-

-se nota que eres ciega, ¿olvidaste ese día?-

En esas se escucha la voz de loki y ains

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntaba ains

-¡la princesa de la espada! También nos sirve-

Las presentes se dirigían a un sitio y hay habían dos monstruos causando problemas

-hay dos-

Cuando ains se disponía a cortarlos en segundos algo caia del cielo y con sus piernas los pisaba a los dos destruyéndolos en un segundo para después salir de un salto

-¡gohan, las gemas-

-eso no importa, debemos derrotar a los otros, la gente es primero- el Saiyajin con una voz fría y seria decia asustando y asombrando a gohan

Debajo las chicas miraban con una gota de sudor al chico asi como algunas más que lograron mirar la escena

-era gohan-san-

-Wow, y no uso ningún arma-

Se decían aine y su amiga

-tenías razón, es asombroso- la de cabello rosado miraba a su amiga

Gohan se desplazaba por toda la ciudad bastante serio cosa que extrañaba un poco a bell, es verdad que la gente podía estar en peligro pero habían aventureros que podían encargarse de los monstruos y tenía razón pues ellos observaron cómo unos aventureros derrotaban a un gusano gigante

-parece que los están derrotando- gohan con su seriedad seguía mirando

-gohan, no te estreses mucho, recuerda que hay aventureros abajo-

-no bell, hay que acabarlos a todos rápido, es mejor cerciorarse-

-gohan-san…..

Mientras en una zona central del festival vemos a ains acabando con los monstruos restantes sin dificultad, parece que los demas aventureros miraban con algo de asombro esto

-no por nada es la princesa de la espada-

-es verdad-

-asombrosa-

-wow, parece que no necesitamos la ayuda del hijo de Hestia-sama- aine con una sonrisa miraba a su amiga quien asentía

Sin embargo…..

_**-¡bomm!-**_

_**-**_un fuerte golpe acompañado de un poderoso rugido se hacia eco en toda la ciudad callando a las multitudes

-GANESHA-SAMA, SE NOS HA ESCAPADO-

-¿no me digan…..?-

-asi es señor… el LIDZARMAN ESCAPO-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-en eso todos los lugares del sitio empezaron a sentir pisadas fuertes y en segundos se aparecía el hombre lagarto de 7 metros de altura, escamas negras y la apariencia de un reptil sobre sus piernas fornidas y brazos igualmente

-esa criatura es de los pisos inferiores y es un subjefe-ganesha estaba algo alterado pues tal vez las cosas si se pusieron bastante feas o mejor dicho se pusieron feas

La bestia aparecía en segundos frente a ains y los demás aventureros

-es un lidzarman….

-esto es malo, muy malo-

Los aventureros se asustaban ains no era la excepción pero no se dejó ganar y se lanzaba contra la colosal bestia quien detenía una estocada de ella con su brazo para golpearla con el otro

-¡INCREIBLE!-

-NOQUEO A LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA-

-la criatura daba otro rugido y de un salto muy grande se lanzaba contra orario para empezar a causar desastres

-ains se levantaba muy difícilmente-

-ese ganesha es un tarado, como se le ocurre traer tal monstruo aquí- loki algo molesta miraba a la bestia caminar para llegar a donde orario

-ains espera….

La chica salía corriendo sin perder ningún segundo de su tiempo

-aventureros, únanse deben detener a esa cosa- aine le gritaba a muchos pero algunos por ser de niveles bajos tenían miedo

Este monstruo era un subjefe, algo que solo el jefe de piso superaba y parece que la única razón de haberlo traído era para un asedio (todos contra uno)

-esto es malo….si llega el caso tal vez solo ottar…..

-él no nos ayudaría tan fácil-

-es verdad-

Aine estaba nerviosa pero en esas recordó claro a cierto chico de la familia de Hestia

-no es cierto, aún tenemos al hijo de Hestia-sama- aine salía corriendo y su amiga de cabello rosado iba tras ella

En el cielo gohan y bell quien se sostenía del Saiyajin observaron a la bestia luchar contra los aventureros que a duras penas frenaban sus pasos

-gohan, mira eso-

-vamos-

El Saiyajin estaba llegando y se hacía debajo de la criatura

-gohan yo lo detendré-

-espera, bell, no te….

El chico no espero y se lanzó contra la criatura asustando al Saiyajin quien se lanzaba a toda velocidad por el afán de bell

La bestia desenfrenada acababa aventureros golpe por golpe sin compasión causando revuelo

-en esas dos aventureras de la familia de loki miraban nerviosas a la criatura-

-oye tione, ese es un subjefe ¿verdad?-

-asi es, si no tenemos cuidado…..

-la criatura notaria su imagen y lanzaría un puñetazo contra los dos quienes apenas lo evadían –

-¡que rápido es!-

-¡cuidado!-

La criatura lanzaba otro golpe pero en esas ains aparecía y detenía el golpe con su espada pero con mucha dificultad la bestia mostraba una sonrisa de gozo

-AINS…

-¡KYAAAAA!- las tres eran empujadas contra un muro y las dos amazonas perdían el conocimiento

-¿en verdad es un subjefe?, más bien parece un jefe de piso….

_**-¡MALDITO!- **_

Bell caía sobre el hombre lagarto con su arma pero el miedo fue que con solo tocarla, el cuchillo se rompía asustando al pequeño aventurero el hombre lagarto lo lanzaría al lado de ains contra la pared

Ains estaba por perder la conciencia mirando al monstruo acercarse la gente estaba mirando y los aventureros también llegaban pero ¿Cómo iban a lidiar con semejante bestia?-

-la criatura posaba su oscura mirada de caimán en ains quien intentaba despegarse

-demonios…

-¡GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!-

La chica y todos cerraban los ojos pues pensaron que este era el final de la princesa de la espada

-el puño que iba directo a ains pareció detenerse en mitad del camino creando un fuerte viento que hacia extrañar a la rubia del porque el puño nunca llego

Y hay estaba gohan deteniendo el brazo del monstruo con su brazo mirando con una mirada fría a la bestia

-¿tu eres…?

-tanto ains como las personas y aventureros miraban asombrados al Saiyajin pues aunque eran pocos días los que llevaba aquí, ya estaba haciendo fama

-MALDITO MONSTRUO-

Gohan empujaba con tal fuerza a la bestia que la hacía caer sobre su trasero haciéndola enojar y levantarse en segundos para lanzar otro golpe

Los puños de gohan y la criatura chocaban produciendo un fuerte viento pero lo asombro es que debido a esto la bestia se rompía el brazo la gente se asombraba mas

-causaste muchos daños y también lastimaste a muchas personas…. ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!-

El Saiyajin puño en alto se lanzaba contra el monstruo y como una bala lo atravesaba en el vientre de la bestia quien solo pudo caer de espaldas y extinguirse en una bomba de humo mientras gohan aterrizaba en el piso

La bestia dejaba caer una gigantesca gema en el piso y gohan solo volteaba para ver si lo derroto y si lo hizo

-lo….. ¡LO HICISTE!-

El grito de una chica quien no era otra que Hestia que estaba junto a bell daba un grito de triunfo mientras todo el mundo y los que se escondían empezaban a aplaudir al Saiyajin el cual se daba cuenta de la gente y le salía una gota de sudor

-¡LO HICISTE GOHAN!, MI HEROE- Hestia salía corriendo y saltaba sobre el Saiyajin para abrazarlo

-gohan, eso fue asombroso- bell se acercaba al Saiyajin quien le levantaba el pulgar y bell hacia lo mismo

-¿bell estas bien?, eso fue muy peligroso- el Saiyajin se enojaba con el chico quien agachaba la cabeza

-al final no pude hacer nada- bell con un rostro algo decaído miraba a gohan quien suspiraba

-eso fue peligroso, pero, me alegra saber que nada peligroso pasó-

-¡SI!-  
\- los aventureros se acercaban a felicitar a gohan y a seguir con sus adulaciones, incluso algunas aventureras se acercaban a coquetear lo que no le gusto a Hestia

-ains lograba despegarse de la pared para mirar a gohan bastante asombrada

-ains ¡mi pequeña muñeca!- loki se acercaba a "ayudar" a ains pero lo que realmente quería era tocarla, con mirar esas manías se quitaba y de paso le pegaba en la nariz a loki

-mejor ayúdame con las chicas-

-vale…..

-disculpa….

El Saiyajin se acercaba a ains y a loki

-¿están bien?- gohan serio se acercaba a las dos y ains le regalaba una sonrisa

-si….gracias, apropósito, esa gema es tuya-

-¿segura?-

-yo creo que si- ains señalaba a donde estaba la gema y observaba a Hestia levantándola

-jejejejeje-

Mientras tanto en otro lado freya miraba desde un tejado al Saiyajin con una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa

-tras los acontecimientos de la ciudad vemos a aine llenar informes por el accidente

-no hubo muertos ni heridos de gravedad, gracias a gohan-san quien detuvo a ese hombre lagarto, yo sabía que era fuerte pero sin duda el esta en otro nivel-

-la chica sonreía por esto pero después se ponía seria-

-pero no sabemos quién es el culpable de esto-

También podemos ver a Gohan bell y Hestia descansar en el lugar de bar cortesía de las chicas por lo que hizo gohan

-¿Cómo estas gohan?- el Saiyajin escuchaba una voz y al mirar veía a syr acercarse con una toalla

-estoy bien, gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí pero no era necesario-

-es lo menos que podemos hacer por lo que hiciste, esa bestia venía a nuestra dirección, si no la hubieras detenido quien sabe que hubiera hecho-

-me alegro que no pasara, por cierto syr toma- el Saiyajin le pasaba el monedero y la chica lo recibía con una sonrisa

-resultaste involucrado por traérmelo, lo siento-

-no es nada-

-sabes gohan, todos dicen que te viste como un héroe derrotando a esa criatura-

-no, solo hice lo que debía hacer-

-eso no es cierto, la verdad pude ver algo de la pelea y te viste muy genial….. ¡y me enamore de ti!- gohan se sonrojaba un poco por lo dicho por la chica quien se tapaba la boca con la bandeja

-iré a ayudar abajo, nos vemos, gohan-

-¿enamo….enamorarse? , yo nunca supe que era eso- el Saiyajin miraba como la chica bajaba por las escaleras

-¿está bien que alguien sienta eso por mí?-

Cuando gohan iba a la alcoba donde estaban veía a bell bastante feliz

-gohan, mira, kami-sama me compro esto-

-¿un cuchillo?-

-sí, mira la vaina dice hefesto, ella es la diosa de la herrería-

-Ehh, me alegro por ti bell-

-gohan perdóname, pero lo tuyo te lo daré mañana, ¿puedes esperar?- Hestia se acercaba y con un tono muy lindo ponía sus manos en señal de suplica

-¿también me compraste algo?, no era necesario-

-no, si lo es, y créeme es algo que te gustara mucho-

-no sé qué decir, gracias Hestia-sama-

-ha y por cierto, solo dime Hestia-

-pero…

-no me gusta mucho ese prefijo, por favor-

-está bien,….. Hestia-

-no, gracias a ti gohan, por llegar a mi lado, quiero ayudarte cuanto pueda, y ayudarte a ser feliz-

-Hestia….

-y yo también, eres como un hermano para mi gohan- el Saiyajin ante esa aclaración asentía

-bien y llegado a eso hay que cambiar esa gema gigante-

-¿la trajiste?-

-claro, tú fuiste quien la gano, con esto empezaremos a remodelar nuestra casa-

Cambiando de escenario

Vemos a un aventurero empacar una gema en una bolsa

-date prisa apoyo, eres muy lenta-

El tipo con mala actitud se dirigía a alguien que estaba detrás del, era una pequeña chica con una capucha, lo que asusta es que llevaba un enorme bolso en su espalda, era más grande que ella

-qué apoyo más inútil, bueno si nos rodean los monstruos puedo usarte de carnada-

El tipo se retiraba y la pequeña chica iba detrás del con una mirada caída, el trato que recibía más bien era de una esclava atormentada

_**Fin del capítulo 2**_

_**bueno amigos espero les haya gustado y ahora seguire con freezing XD hasta la proxima :3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**buenas a todos muchachos aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la historia espero les guste tambien me gustaria decirles que voy a añadir cosas deel manga de dbs en cuanto a las historias de goku ya que tambien revelan mucha informacion muy necesaria para entender cosas sin mas que decir espero les guste **_

_**renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores **_

_**El legado de otro mundo capítulo 3: ¡el apoyo! **_

_**Día siguiente **_

Después de lo ocurrido el otro día vemos a gohan nuevamente entrenar con bell, estaba tan feliz con su cuchillo nuevo que se despertó con muchas ganas de entrenar lo que alegro a gohan

-vamos bell, ¿ya te cansaste?-

Gohan esquivaba los ataques de bell mientras el chico traspiraba y sudaba con mucha dificultad, gohan solo le regalaba una sonrisa

-necesito subir de nivel, debo ser más fuerte-

\- y yo quiero superar el ssj también tenemos una meta muy fuerte bell-

-por cierto gohan….. ¿Cómo vas a superar el ssj?-

Gohan escuchar esto se colocaba más serio él no tenía idea de cómo comenzar, si fuera goku seguramente ya hubiera pensado en lo mismo igual pero él no sabía de cómo hacerlo

-no lo sé bell, solo puedo seguir entrenando y esperar lograrlo

-eso creo igual yo-

Cuando los dos continuaban entrenando Hestia salía del templo para mirar a ambos entrenar un momento antes de interrumpirlos

-GOHAN, BELL-

Los dos se detenían para mirar a Hestia

-lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero tengo que tomar a gohan prestado-

-¿a mí?-

-asi es, recuerda que te dije que hoy estaría tu regalo-

-¿enserio?-

-asi es, pero solo puedo llevar a gohan, perdóname bell-

-tranquila, kami-sama, yo entrenare un rato más, ya espero ver que te darán gohan-

-Jejejje gracias bell-

Inmediatamente Hestia y gohan se ponían en marcha gohan prefería caminar para adaptarse un poco más y no causar alboroto Hestia caminaba con gohan agarrándolo del brazo y muy feliz el Saiyajin no le incomoda pero si se apenaba un poco

-¿A dónde vamos Hestia?-

-ya veraz tenemos que encontrarnos con una amiga-

-¿amiga?-

-a mira hay esta, ¡HEFESTO!-

Hestia gritaba hacia un sitio zarandeando el brazo hefesto estaba en una esquina esperando a los dos al mirar de lejos visualizo a Hestia y a gohan

-Hestia, tardaste-

-lo siento mira él es mi héroe gohan-

-muchos gusto gohan-

-hola- el Saiyajin de forma cortes le estiraba la mano y hefesto la tomaba

-debo admitir que es muy lindo Hestia-

-gracias-

-está bien, síganme-

Los dos seguían a la diosa de la herrería gohan solo estaba extrañado por esto pero no se limitaba a hacer preguntas después de todo era un obsequio

Al llegar a una especie de lugar lleno de armaduras y armas gohan las miraba pero sentía que no era un regalo tan necesario, pero de todas formas no iba a ser desagradecido

-entren-

Hefesto con su mano en la pared hacia salir una especie de forja privada

-tienes muchas secretas ¿eh?-

-sí, y no se lo digas a nadie-

Los dos entraban gohan con curiosidad miraba los elementos hechos para realizar los equipos le recordaban al laboratorio de bulma y esas cosas

-hefesto ¿pudiste terminarla?-

-sí, aquí está, puedo decir que es incluso mi mejor creación-

-gohan, necesito que te quites la camisa-

-¿eh?-

-tranquilo, es para algo especial-

-está bien-

Gohan se quitaba su camisa Hestia solo se mordía el labio evitando hacer algún sonido o cosa obscena pero su rostro lo decia todo, la chica no era para nada disimulada hefesto si era más reservada pero no negaba que el Saiyajin tenía buen físico pero las cicatrices le llamaron la atención

-debo admitir, que tiene buen físico- se pensó hefesto para sí misma

-¿para qué debo hacer esto?-

-para, esto- hefesto sacaba una caja con un largo increíblemente notorio hefesto empezaba a llenar con algo de su sangre unos símbolos y al abrirse ahí estaba

Un brazo similar al de gohan pero hecho de metal de color negro grisáceo y hasta algunas marcas doradas y unos símbolos escritos en ella

-¿eso es…..?- gohan se quedaba mudo del asombro

-WOW, QUE GENIAL- Hestia se maravillaba por esto

-Hestia, eso es lo…

-asi es gohan, es un brazo artificial, sé que no es lo mismo que tener un brazo normal pero…

-¿ustedes hicieron esto por mí?-

-Hestia fue quien me dijo que lo hiciera- hefesto miraba a Hestia quien se apenaba gohan la volteaba a mirar

-quería ayudarte con lo que más pudiera, recuerda que tú eres mi héroe, siempre quise hacer esto por ti- Hestia se acercaba a gohan y la miraba con una sonrisa y hasta algunas pequeñas lagrimas

Gohan no sabía que decir estaba contento pero algo en el sentía que era tan especial este momento que pensó que era un sueño

Pese a ser un guerrero hecho y derecho el Saiyajin no pudo evitar llorar un poco y agachar la cabeza

-yo…no merezco….

-no desprecies mi ayuda gohan- Hestia aun sonriendo miraba al Saiyajin

-NO, HESTIA, YO, ESTOY…

-Jejejje, lo sé, era un chiste, pero déjame ayudar- la diosa tomaba la mano del Saiyajin quien la miraba y ella igual

-gracias…..gracias….

Hestia lo tomaba de la mano de gohan para apretarla y este igual

-bien, entonces procedamos- hefesto con una sonrisa decia

Hefesto llevaba a cabo colocar el brazo del Saiyajin este llegaba hasta el hombro donde unos extraño objetos de metal se adherían a su carne haciendo quejar un poco a gohan

-eso significa que se ajustaron a los nervios, está listo-

Gohan solo miraba su nuevo brazo

-adelante, intenta moverlo-

Gohan con todas sus fuerzas empezaba a intentar moverlo y lo lograba, el brazo metálico asombrosamente se movía y hasta gohan podía mover los dedos pero con algo de dificultad

-este brazo esta hecho de energía divina que se adhiere a los nervios apagados y los reanima regenerando las células muertas, este brazo puedes moverlo como uno normal, además no se oxida pero no es indestructible-

-no puedo creerlo…esto es como un sueño- gohan estaba tan feliz que simplemente no podía sino sonreír

Hestia por alguna razón empezaba a llorar pero sonreía igual hefesto estaba feliz, pues ella podía comprender su situación

-entrena con el despacio, no te sobres fuerces-

-gracias a las dos, de verdad-

-mi gohan, estoy tan feliz- Hestia abrazaba a gohan y este también la abrazaba la felicidad era ahora algo que sobraba

-supongo que no molestare por el dinero-

-disfrútalo gohan, cuídalo mucho - hefesto más feliz miraba a gohan quien le sonreía

-_debo decir…..que si es lindo, mucho- _

Después de esto Hestia y hefesto estaban solas hablando

-gracias hefesto-

-ahora entiendo tu deseo de ayudarlo, es un chico bastante especial-

-sí, lo es-

-por cierto ¿Quién es el?-

-bueno, yo…..

-está bien no me digas aun-

-como acordamos te pagare-

-tomate tu tiempo, después de verlo no soy capaz de cobrar ahora-

-no, te traeré el dinero más tarde y después le pagare a gohan, lo hare-

Hefesto solo suspiraba, Hestia estaba tan seria tan decidida que se asombró por esto y no quiso desmotivarla

-eso espero, después de todo ese dinero era del-

-a propósito, lo que me diste apenas cubre una parte-

-ya veo, una….. ¿EHHHHHHHHH?-

-por supuesto, crees que iba a ser barato, son 200, 000,000 por el cuchillo- Hestia se ponía azul del susto y ahora venia la pregunta que más la iba asustar

-¿y…el brazo?-

-solo te diré que debo hacer la cuenta-

-ABUSIVA-

-mira quien dice, ¿almenos lo hablaste con él?-

-NO, AHORA MENOS, NO DIGAS NADA, NI UNA PALABRA-

-¿….?-

-el resto lo pagare yo, asi que con lo que te di no tienes razón para molestarme-

-sí, está bien, pero te mandare la cuenta del brazo-

-SI, SI, COMO SEA-Hestia se retiraba tan enojada que ni daba las gracias esto le pareció cómico a hefesto

-Hestia, por ser él te daré un descuento-

-¿ENSERIO?-

-SI, pero por el cuchillo no- Hestia sentía como si le cayera un pedazo de piedra en la cabeza

Al llegar a la casa bell estaba muy feliz por gohan quien también lo estaba él ahora estaba más motivado para entrenar su brazo y también superarse, aunque en este mundo no existían seres como los androides no podía permitirse ser débil y menos cuando había gente como aquel perro lobo que se burlaban de ellos

Bell también estaba más motivado y a ayudar a gohan en cuanto pudiera Hestia solo estaba feliz y más decidida en ser una mejor diosa

Pasaban dos días tras esto y ya tras dominar mejor su brazo ya estaban listos para volver gohan aun seguía sin encontrar una forma de superar al ssj pero no descansaría y menos ahora que tenía una mejor forma de hacerlo

A ciertas horas en un cierto lugar escuchamos de voz de aine bastante nerviosa

-¡¿quieres llevarlo al séptimo piso?!-

-sí, estoy seguro que bell ya está listo para ir haya- gohan le hablaba a aine de llevar a bell al séptimo piso para entrenar

El Saiyajin ya llevaba una ropa mucho mejor pero era la misma su dogi naranja que mando a hacer solo que este era más ajustado su cinta en la cintura era más gruesa y sus mangas más cortas, esto para más libertad además tenía dos símbolos en su ropa uno era del kanji "tortuga" en su espalda y otro era el símbolo de Hestia que ella le pidió que usara en su pecho

-pero si hace poco lo matan en el 5 piso-

-pero ya es más fuerte, además, estará conmigo yo lo cuidare-

-es verdad que contigo puede entrar pero me preocupa-

-pero mis niveles subieron mucho incluso más que E-

-¿Qué? ¿"E"?, no puede ser-

Después de una revisión aine se daría cuenta que era verdad pero aun asi le preocupaba, bell era como un hermano pequeño para ella y el cariño que le tenía le impedía no asustarse

-¿habilidades D? , ¿Pero cómo?-

-_entrenar le ha servido_\- gohan se pensaba cruzado de brazos ya entiendo más de este mundo y los niveles

-entiendo que te asuste pero es momento que experimente cosas más difíciles- gohan decia a aine que se ponía a pensar

-tienes razón, y estará contigo….

-¿entonces podemos subir?- preguntaba bell y gohan

-si bueno gohan tu desde hace mucho y bell con esos niveles debo darle acceso-

-pero el problema…

Aine miraba la ropa de bell y también miraba a gohan quien se extrañaba

-oye gohan ¿no usas armadura?-

-¿yo?, no, no me gusta y tampoco es que me sirva-

-eso es peor, solo mira tu rostro, esa cicatriz seguro es por no usar armadura- aine cómicamente apuntaba al rostro de gohan quien solo le salía una gota de sudor

-de cualquier manera…. ¿están los dos libres mañana?-

Día siguiente

Gohan y bell esperaban a aine la cual llegaba con una ropa casual de camisa blanca y falda roja medias largas y zapatillas de descanso

-perdón por hacerlos esperar-

-no descuida- respondía gohan

-ustedes dos son tan iguales, no dicen nada de la ropa de una mujer-

-te…..te más joven- bell con una actitud nerviosa respondía a aine quien lo tomaba de la cabeza – apenas tengo 19 cabeza hueca-

-¿eh? Los mismos que yo- respondía gohan con una actitud seria pero relajada

PD aquí gohan es un poco más joven en edad aunque la verdad no es que se note pero en fin-

-bueno vámonos ya-

-¿A dónde?-

-solo síganme, tontos-

Los tres caminaban por todo el lugar con aine bastante tranquilo hasta que bell pregunto a donde los llevaban por simple curiosidad

-vamos haya- aine apuntaba a una gigantesca torre

-¿babel?-

-asi es vamos a donde la familia hefesto-

-¿eh?, pero ¿no son muy caras?-

-ustedes hace poco ganaron muchísimo dinero en un día ¿se lo gastaron ya?-

Los dos se miraban bell daba una risa nerviosa y gohan solo le salía una gota de sudor, la verdad ya era hora que volvieran a ganar más joyas, las deudas de Hestia y sus armas siempre fueron bastante caras

-ya veo, ese brazo mecánico debió ser muy caro ¿no gohan?-

-Ehh, si-

-ya veo, bueno da igual de todas formas síganme-

Al entrar observaban un gran arsenal de armaduras, espadas, armas y muchas cosas de lujo, muchas eran sumamente caras hasta los millones inclusive, no cabe duda que fueran de una familia de una diosa herrera

-todo esta carísimo- bell solo se asustaba de los precios

-estoy seguro que si ustedes hicieran una expedición, conseguirían mucho-

-¿expedición?- preguntaba gohan mirando de forma curiosa las cosas

-es cuando haces equipo con más aventureros para ir más profundo al calabozo a los niveles más profundos, encontraras monstruos más fuertes pero la recompensa es mucho mayor-

-Ahh, se oye muy interesante para entrenar, ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos bell?-

-¿eh? Pero ¿los dos?-

-claro somos un equipo ¿no?-

-SI, ES VERDAD- aine solo sonreía por ver tanto ánimo por los dos, aunque pensaba que ahora los dos podían formar equipos más completos que los dos, o que simplemente eran dúo eso estaba bien también pues muchos eran asi

Por otro lado en otro lugar

-JAJAJAJAJAJAA, QUE DEUDA TE ENBALASTE HESTIA-

Una risa se escuchaba en lo que parecía una bola de cristal Hestia solo hacia un puchero

-cállate, era para bell y mi lindo héroe gohan, no me importa embargarme-

-si, si, perdón, perdón-

-apropósito, ¿tú fuiste la que envió a gohan a mi lado?

-los dioses como nosotros no podemos revelar información asi-

-no escondes nada-

-¡CALLATE!, pero no fui yo-

-¿entonces….?-

-ya te lo dije, no podemos revelar secretos-

-oye estoy muy feliz, Super feliz de tener a mi héroe a mi lado, pero….. ¿Por qué yo?-

-¿TENGO QUE REPETIR?-

-TENGO QUE SABERLO, SI GOHAN Y YO NOS CASAMOS…

-¿Qué dijiste?- Hestia ponía un puchero y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos con un rubor muy notorio

-sí que eres abierta-

-¿entonces fue…?-

-lo sabrás cuando lo veas Hestia, pregúntale directamente a ella cuando la llegues a ver, me tengo que ir, bye- Hestia se dibujaba una sonrisa

_-¡gracias amiga, por hacer mí sueño realidad!- AH tengo que ir a trabajar-_

Mientras tanto gohan bell y aine subían por un ascensor para llegar a donde había más armas y aventureros solo que aquí no era tan llamativo

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba bell gohan solo miraba los lugares

-como ustedes son de los que les gusta las cosas sencillas, los traje aquí-

-aquí es donde los aventureros nuevos de la familia de hefesto hacen sus armas para promocionarse-

-todo es más barato-

-es verdad, a comparación de los otros de haya abajo-

-¿quieren ir a ver?- aine les decia a los dos bell asentía muy feliz y gohan por su curiosidad de mirar aunque en si no deseaba comprar nada

Mientras bell miraba que quería comprar gohan y aine caminaban con tranquilidad mirando todo

-ese brazo mecánico es muy bueno, ¿lo conseguiste aquí?-

-bueno, Hestia-sama fue quien en realidad me lo dio, estoy tan feliz con el-

\- ya veo, gohan debes cuidar a bell, por favor te lo encargo-

-no te preocupes no dejare que le pase nada….el para mí es como un hermano, y lo protegeré, por el momento cuando ganemos más compraremos algo mucho mejor, para que este más protegido-

-contigo estoy seguro que les ira bien, es más pueden intentar explorar más pisos para mejores ganancias-

-y también para fortalecerse más-

-en ese caso, acepto-

-por cierto, ¿no les gustaría contratar un equipo? Un apoyo almenos-

-¿un equipo eh?, sería interesante conocer más personas-

-puedo buscar uno si quieres-

-gracias-

Aine y gohan se llevaban bastante bien haciendo una muy buena amistad

-gohan, voy a comprar este-

-excelente bell-

Aine solo sonreía con mirar a ambos se llevaban como hermanos como una familia, bell era muy solitario y aine se sentía mal por él, pero al llegar gohan y ayudarlo ella podía estar más tranquilo

Al terminar de las compras los dos le agradecían por el día

-gohan, bell esperen, tengan- la chica les pasaba un pedazo de armadura en el antebrazo a cada uno

-aine-san no podemos aceptar esto-

-no lo hagan por mí, háganlo por ustedes, no se sabe cuándo muere un aventurero, conocí a muchos que nunca volvieron-

-te entiendo, entiendo lo que es perder a un amigo querido- gohan con un rostro serio decia a aine que se asombraba un poco bell también y guardaba respeto

-gohan, bell, cuídense mucho por favor-

Gohan con un rostro serio y fuerte asentía, el no permitiría que ningún amigo suyo muriera otra vez y hará de todo para proteger y ayudar a bell

Gohan y bell se retiraban el chico decidió pasar por cosas de comer antes de llegar con Hestia y además pues gohan tenía un apetito casi imparable pero lo bueno es que tenían con que comprar gohan se regresaba solo pero en esas una chica en unas escaleras chocaba con el

-perdóname, ¿estás bien?-

-NO TE ESCAPARAS MALDITA PRUM-

Un sujeto con una espada llegaba corriendo y asustando a la chica cuando el tipo lanzaba un espadazo el Saiyajin lo interceptaba con su mano tomando la espada con esta desnuda asombrando al sujeto

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- decia el Saiyajin serio para desarmarlo de una patada asustando al sujeto

-no te metas, ¿Por qué la defiendes?-

-es cierto no la conozco, pero no dejare que mates por matar-

-maldito….

-será mejor que pares-

Una voz femenina se escuchaba arriba de las escaleras al mirar el ryuu que llevaba una bolsa de víveres

-yo de ti no haría tonterías, él no tiene la necesidad de pelear, porque seré yo quien te acabe - la chica liberaba una extraña presión incluso gohan se sorprendió pues ella demostraba un gran poder al punto de asustar al chico

El chico solo se iba, gohan no se enojaba con ryuu pues ella en vez de meterse lo ayudo

-ryuu-san gracias-

-no descuida sé que podías solo, perdón por meterme-

-descuida, me alegra que una amiga me ofrezca su ayuda- la chica por esta indirecta se ruborizaba un poco ella sabía que su amiga le gustaba gohan pero ella podía ver por qué se enamoro

-es cierto, la chica….¿eh?- gohan se daría cuenta que se había ido pero podía sentir una presencia pequeña similar a los alrededores por lo que se podía ver ryuu también la medio sentía y era porque estaba escondida

_**Día siguiente **_

Gohan y bell entrenaban con tranquilidad esta vez era diferente ya que gohan estaba sentado meditando y bell practicaba movimientos de artes marciales que le enseño gohan

-_alcanzar más allá del ssj…..por el momento solo puedo seguir entrenando y esperar que logro-_

_-_gohan, creo que mejor nos prepararnos para ir al calabozo-

-buena idea-

Los dos se arreglaban para ir al calabozo bell con su nueva armadura de color blanco que cubría pecho abdomen y hombros como el elemento aparte que le daba aine gohan solo se colocaba su instrumento en su brazo mecánico

-¿no hubieras preferido comprar una armadura más cara?, después de todo te gusta mucho esas cosas-

-creo que soy de los que no derrochan el dinero en cosas lujosas, además mi nivel no es digno para cosas asi-

-no te confíes, eso no importa sino que te prepares, después de todo hoy vamos a ir más profundo-

-¿en serio?-

-claro, es parte de entrenar-

-de acuerdo, vamos-

Hestia por otro lado estaba dormida en su cama muy plácidamente

-nos vamos kami-sama-

-suerte a los dos - medio dormida Hestia se despedía de los dos quienes salían del lugar preparándose para ir

-oye gohan ¿Por qué no compras equipo tu también?-

-no es necesario, prefiero dejar el dinero para mejores cosas-

-ya veo-

Al llegar al calabozo se veían a los demás aventureros caminar directamente hacia allá

-¿listo?-

-algo nervioso-

-descuida, ten confianza, no sé pero me emociona saber que criaturas hay abajo-

-ahora con los dos brazos será más sencillo-

-apropósito, aine-san me dijo que empezáramos a organizar un equipo ¿tu que dices?-

-pues creo que está bien pero no sé por dónde comenzar-

-yo tampoco, ella dijo algo sobre un apoyo, deberíamos empezar por ahí-

-buena idea-

-disculpen –onii-samas, chico naranja y chico de pelo blanco-

Los dos daban la vuelta y observaban a una pequeña chica con una vestimenta blanca y un enorme bolso encima de ella

-mucho gusto, perdón por interrumpirles pero….. ¿Necesitan un apoyo?

-tu res la de ayer- decia gohan mirando a la niña con su rostro serio

-¿están confundido?, les explico soy un apoyo pobre promocionándome para recoger lo que me un aventurero

-no, espera, eres tú la niña de ayer ¿verdad?-

-creo que me confundes señor, soy una persona animal ¡terioforma!- la chica se quitaba la capucha dejando ver unas pequeñas orejas de animal

-Ehh, que interesante- el Saiyajin se acercaba a ver las orejas esto le recordaba mucho a su otro mundo donde hombres animales coexistían con personas normales, a pesar de estas diferencias vivieron muy pacíficamente, bueno hasta que los androides mataban a sangre fría

-¿la conoces?- bell preguntaba a gohan

-creo que me equivoque, no es nada-

-De acuerdo si quieres hablamos por allá

-¡de acuerdo!-

Los tres se iban a sentar en una fuente cerca del lugar

-¿Por qué nos elegiste liliruca? –bell preguntaba a la chica mientras gohan estaba de pie de brazos cruzados mirándola el sospechaba que era la chica de ayer y por eso la miraba quería saber porque ese tipo la perseguía pero a lo mejor si se equivocó y era mejor no hablar

-bueno, los vi solos y pensé que podría unirme, ¿entonces qué me dicen?-

Bell miraba a gohan quien estaba serio todavía pero se le hacía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-claro porque no, puedes venir-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, pero pensábamos ir bastante a fondo de los pisos aun asi ¿quieres venir?-

-eh, entonces tu eres el aventurero que es mayor al nivel 7- bell asentía en señal de aprobación por gohan

-Ohh, escuche de ti, no pensé que iría directamente a ti-

-bueno, está decidido, vamos no perdamos tiempo-

-¡sí!-

Dentro del calabozo podemos ver a bell pelear contra unos monstruos unos también atacaban a gohan pero este los acababa con una inmensa facilidad, mucho mayor que la de antes

-Wow, los dos son muy fuertes, pero sobre todo tu-liliruca se asombraba por la fuerza de gohan

-gracias, ahora que la se dominar…ya puedo dar todo- el Saiyajin lanzaba una energía dorada por su brazo mecánico dando a dos monstruos chamuscándolos en segundos

-Wow….

-bell, no te confíes, ahora lo harás solo-

-¡sí! , ¡De acuerdo!-

-¿no lo vas a ayudar?- la chica preguntaba algo nerviosa

-descuida, esto es parte de su entrenamiento, veo que ha crecido muchísimo-

-¿y que harás?-

\- lo observare un rato y después descenderemos más-

-¿iremos a pisos más profundos hoy?-

-sí, debemos ver que nos espera abajo, además quiero verlos-

-ya veo, eres muy valiente, gohan-sama-

-solo dime gohan-

-ah sí, ah, iré a recoger las gemas que han dejado en el piso-

-está bien-

La chica empezaba a recoger las gemas como el Saiyajin y bell pero ella se fijaba notablemente en el cuchillo de bell

-gohan-sama, ¿podríamos descender un poco más….que tal el 10 piso?-

-¿10 piso?-bell se asustaba un poco

-pues si quieres pero…..

-¡también quiero descender!- bell con mucha determinación decia haciendo sonreír al Saiyajin

-de acuerdo ¿están listos?-

-¡si!, pero ¿estás seguro?-

-mientras estén conmigo es permitido ¿no?-

-es cierto-

-¿y tú lilith?-

-sí, si podemos conseguir más joyas-

-los dos empezaban a caminar más y más profundo lo más seguro es que llegaban más allá del piso 10

-estamos muy, muy profundos- bell con una gota de sudor junto a liliruca o lilith estaban serios gohan también

En esas en el piso aparecían unos Un monstruo murciélago oscuro que tiene colmillos afilados y la capacidad de crear ondas de sonido que interrumpen la concentración y unos pequeños demonios

-son bad bats- lilith gritaba asustada y bell sacaba su cuchillo para prepararse para la pelea -¡ y también imps!-

-bell, lilith prepárense-

-en esas las criaturas voladoras empezaban a lanzar unas ondas por sus bocas que los hacías tapar sus oídos-

-son ondas sónicas-

-estas criaturas…..son interesantes-

Gohan se lanzaba contra ellas creando una esfera de poder en sus brazos y dándoles de llenos a todas produciendo una fuerte explosión

Bell no se quedaba quieto y se lanzaba contra los demonios que se lanzaban contra el pero el evadía los ataques aunque con mucha dificultad

-lilith recuerda, hazte atrás-

-¡de acuerdo!-

Los dos atacaban y peleaban contra los monstruos pero a gohan eran a quien más se le lanzaban era instinto de derrotar primero al más fuerte

-so muchos- bell ya tenía algunas heridas pero muchos ya habían caído

-estos pisos más profundos más poderosos son ¿eh?- gohan iba peleando y acabando contra los monstruos con más facilidad

-bien, que asi sea-

Gohan se alejaba y con sus manos lanzaba 3 ataques de KI que destruia a todos los murciélagos haciéndolos caer chamuscados y a muchos imp

Bell terminaba de derrotar a su último imp. aunque terminaba bastante cansado

-lo…hicieron- lilith gritaba de mucha felicidad mirando los cuerpos

Tras esto empezaban a recolectar las gemas de los monstruos pues eran muchísimas asi como arrancarlas de los cuerpos de los monstruos

-eso fue asombroso, gohan-sama, tenemos muchísimas joyas-

-gracias-

-perdón por no haber sido de mucha ayuda- la pequeña chica ponia un rostro deprimido mirando al piso era como si algo la hiciera sentir que era siempre inútil

-eres muy valiente lilith-chan, y nos has ayudado mucho, te agradezco por eso-

La chica miraba al Saiyajin para después agachar la cabeza un poco y sonreír un poco gohan notaba esto pero decidió no darle importancia

Después de esto los dos salían del calabozo claro con el secreto de que fueron aun piso tan profundo para evitar algún regaño

-valla, recolectaron muchísimas- aine con una gota de sudor miraba las bolsas de joyas -me tendrán que perdonar pero el dinero se los doy mañana ¿vale?-

-si descuida- dijeron los dos

-por cierto, ¿consiguieron un apoyo?-

-sí, ella dijo que era de la familia soma- bell decia a aine quien se ponía algo tensa

-la familia soma ¿eh?, ellos bueno…

-¿los conoces?- preguntaba gohan

-sí, sui familia vende bebidas pero….hay algo en ellos como que los obliga siempre a sobre exigirse incluso a poner sus vidas en juego-

-ya veo-

Gohan con un rostro serio pensaba en la chica, ella sin duda se exigía mucho primero llevando esa enorme mochila cuando es solo una niña además de ser ella la de pedir que bajaran a pisos más profundos –tiene sentido-

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-no, nada-

-a propósito bell ¿y tú cuchillo?-

Aine miraba la parte de atrás de bell donde este guarda su arma bell se daría cuenta que no lo tenia

-¡¿MI CUCHILLO? ¿DONDE ESTA?- bell se asustaba mucho

-cálmate- gohan lo intentaba calmar pero bell se empezaba a agitar como loco pues fue un arma entregada por la misma Hestia

-mejor quédate y tranquilízate, a lo mejor algún aventurero lo encontró, iré a buscar-

El Saiyajin muy serio salía del sitio mientras bell se calmaba con ayuda de aine

En una tienda vemos a lilith con el cuchillo de bell el dueño que parecía ser un miembro de los enano no le compraba el cuchillo y la chica salía decepcionada

-¿Cómo que no vale nada?, ese cuchillo cortó a muchos imp sin magullarse, el brazo era mejor opción-

La chica caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio a ryuu y syr caminar con bolsas de compras pero al pasar por ellas

-¡alto hay!- ryuu la detenía muy seria

-muéstrame ese cuchillo, es muy parecido al de un amigo-

La pequeña chica se ponía nerviosa ella vio que eran conocidas de bell y por lo tanto de gohan, si él se enteraba, sería un desenlace terrible para ella

-es…mío-

-eso no lo creo- ryuu arrojaba una moneda y le daba en la mano haciéndolo soltar tras esto la chica salía corriendo pero se topaba con gohan que descendía del cielo

-¿lilith?-

Para empeorar las cosas gohan estaba aquí, a lo mejor se dio cuenta y estaba molesto y para rematar llegaban syr y ryuu

-chicas, que bueno verlas, de casualidad ¿no han visto un chuchillo negro?, pensé que alguien lo habría encontrado en el calabozo…

-¿este?- ryuu le mostraba el cuchillo y gohan suspiraba de alivio

-son las mejores, gracias- el Saiyajin ponía sus manos en los hombros de ambas syr se ruborizaba y se alegraba mientras que ryuu también pero en vez de sonreír se apenaba

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?-

-estaba….tirado en un basurero-

-¿en un basurero?, mmmm- gohan estaba serio mirándolo-

-valla gohan ¿ese brazo es nuevo?- syr miraba el brazo del Saiyajin muy asombrada- que genial te vez tan genial-

-jejeje, gracias-

-si es cierto no pude decirlo pero te vez muy bien-ryuu miraba y hasta tocaba el brazo del Saiyajin mientras syr se acercaba a lilith –no hagas travesuras de nuevo-

La chica se sorprendía por esto y agachaba la cabeza gohan por otro lado volteaba a ver a la chica serio

Día siguiente

Gohan y bell como siempre entrenado pero el Saiyajin estaba transformado arrojando puños y patadas al aire

-aun no siento que supere el ssj… ¿Qué me falta?, ah, esto me hace frustrar- gohan se enojaba recordando a los androides

-¿y si aparecen de nuevo aquí?, ¿y si aparece algún monstruo como el de ese día que ni yo pueda detener?-

-Gohan…..¡gohan!- Hestia que estaba tendiendo algunas sabanas se acercaba junto a bell con mirar a gohan asi

-¿eh?-

-¿Qué te pasa gohan?- Hestia se acercaba y acariciaba el brazo de gohan

-a no, no es nada Jejejje-

-¿aún no superas esos traumas eh?- Hestia con un rostro serio miraba a gohan bell también se ponía triste

-lo siento…

-no te disculpes, fue algo muy duro- Hestia tomaba de la mejilla a gohan –pero cálmate y trata de llevar una vida más tranquila ¿vale?-

-lo intentare, pero debemos prepáranos más para ese calabozo-

-bien asi me gusta-

-¿ya estas mejor gohan?- preguntaba bell

-si gracias, debo calmarme-

-a propósito gohan, de nuevo gracias por encontrarlo-

-descuida-

-creo que es mejor comer e ir a reclamar el dinero ¿te parece?-

-si claro, seguro lilith nos espera haya-

Tras esto pasaba en otro lugar bastante alejado lo que parecía un hombre de contextura vieja se encontraba bastante intranquilo

-no puede ser….no podemos pagar esas cosas-

-_**tú decides vejestorio, si quieren seguir con el trato, será mejor que obedezcas, claro si es que quieres que todo siga bien-**_

_**-**_esto es algo que los dioses debemos discutir entre todos…

-_**no tenemos tiempo, dile a tus otros amigos que será mejor que sigan, claro si es que los dichosos "dioses" no mueran…ustedes valen nada si los comparamos con otros-**_

La llamada por medio de una esfera se cortaba y el sujeto golpeaba la silla

-no tenemos opción….

Nuevamente con gohan bell y lilith los tres recibían una gran cantidad de bolsas

-ganamos….¿2 millones de valis?- lilith no se lo podía creer el dinero estaba ahí en 4 bolsas grandes la chica estaba asombrada

-bueno esto fue más que nada por los monstruos que mato gohan en el piso 15-

-no digan eso, ustedes también ayudaron, bell estoy asombrado por tú progreso sigue asi-

-¡SI!-

-bueno…creo…..que debemos repartir…..

\- es verdad, lilith toma- gohan le pasaba un millo en las bolsas dejando asombrada a la pequeña chica que no se esperó esto

-¿1 millón…para mi sola?-

-si claro, además queremos contratarte-

-¿en verdad?-

-si- respondía gohan la chica no se podía creer esto, era como si nunca hubiera recibido dinero pues se lo quedaba viendo sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-¿en verdad…todo esto…..es para mí?-

-si claro-

-…eres muy raro…..-

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**buenas a todos amigos aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la historia espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

_**RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 5 ¡escritos antiguos!**_

_**-**_en el bar donde se encontraba trabajando syr y ryuu habían un gran número de gente bebiendo se encontraba muy animado el lugar pero en una mesa sobre todo se encontraban dos personas bebiendo una era Hestia que estaba causando un alboroto algo molesto para su colega

-¡escucha miach, hay una chica tras gohan, no puedo permitirlo, gohan es mío-

La chica se ponía a llorar cómicamente mientras miach la observaba cómicamente nervioso debido a que se la diosa se estaba pasando de tragos

-¡demonios!, ¡¿"quién es esa chica"!? ¡Gohan es solo mío!-

-cálmate Hestia, gohan no es un objeto-

-ya lo sé pero, yo soy quien más lo conoce-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!?-

-¡¿eh!?, yo soy quien sabe su trágica vida, quien más- la chica pasada de copas decia cómicamente zarandeando los brazos miach se extrañaba un poco por lo dicho

Había casos en que los dioses se obsesionaban con los humanos y Hestia no era conocida por esto pero bueno, no era extraño que Hestia tampoco fuera conocida como una diosa normal

Los tarros de alcohol se iban apilando en la mesa y Hestia iba embriagándose hasta el punto de caer sobre la mesa

-¡no hagas tanto ruido Hestia!-

-Ahh, yo….solo lo quiero a él….

-hay, sí que eres algo molesta Hestia- miach observando a Hestia en la mesa ya perdida en la ebriedad solo podía observar pero el chico se quedaba pensativo mirando al cielo

_-¡¿Qué clase de vida habrá tenido para que Hestia se fijara en el!? Además…..¡¿Quién es el realmente!?- _

Día siguiente

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- **_

-¡¿Hestia-sama está bien!?- gohan miraba a la chica recostada mientras se tomaba la cabeza cómicamente por la resaca

-¡es por la resaca gohan-san, bebió mucho anoche!-

-bell, no lo digas asi, me haces quedar mal-

-pero, si es verdad kami-sama-

-bueno, eso no importa mejor no te muevas- gohan le daba un vaso de agua y Hestia solo lo recibía algo enojada, gohan pensaba que tal vez era por esa resaca que estaba tan de mal humor

-Hestia-sama, aún no sabe lo agradecido que estoy por el brazo que me dio- gohan con un tono muy serio pero respetuoso miraba a Hestia

-¡¿eh!?, a, de nada gohan, veo que estas muy feliz-

-¿te parece?-

-sí, aunque siempre pongas rostro aterrador-

-lo siento por eso-

-¡era un chiste!-

-Hestia-sama…quería agradecerle debidamente y pensé que podría invitarla a comer, como a usted le gusta tanto la comida.-

-¿me estas invitando a comer?- Hestia se sentaba sobre la cama

-si quería invitar a bell también pero él dice que está ocupado-

-¡¿bell!?- Hestia daba la vuelta y miraba a bell que estaba cambiando las sabanas y al mirar a Hestia le guiñaba el ojo en cierta señal

La relación de bell y Hestia siempre fue profesional, el no sentía ese amor de "hombre y mujer" pero después de ciertos casos en que Hestia hablaba de cierto guerrero del cual ella se enamoró tras observar su vida y su historia y ver que por cosas del destino terminaría a su lado el Quizo ayudarla

-¡¿Cómo fue que Hestia supo de la vida de gohan!?, por el momento es un misterio y solo se sabe que una "amiga" le ayudo

_-¡"gracias, bell"!- _pensó Hestia _-¡¿entonces la idea de llevarme a comer….!?- _

_-_¿y lo pensaste tu gohan?-

-bueno bell me dio la idea, y no me parece mala idea, ¿quieres ir entonces?-

-¡"SI"!, ¡POR SUPUESTO!- Hestia se levantaba dejando la resaca a un lado más por la felicidad gohan solo la miraba y se le hacía una sonrisa pequeña

-gohan, nos vemos a las seis en punto en el suroeste de la calle principal amor-

-pero…..no sé dónde es-

-¡yo te digo!- dijo bell asombrando su cabeza por la puerta

-¡genial gracias bell!-

_**Cambiando de lugar**_

En un gigantesco baño con estatuas de lo que parecían dioses y era extraordinariamente grande y hermoso estaban las que parecían mujeres dándose un baño, era una balneario de diosas y hay estaba Hestia bañándose mientras tarareaba _**"una cita" "una cita", **_la chica estaba muy pero muy feliz

-¡¿Hestia eres tú!?- una mujer alta de cabello naranja se acercaba a Hestia

-¡Deméter!, ¡ha pasado tiempo!-

-valla, sí que las tienes grandes Hestia!-

-tu también- devolvía la respuesta

-¡¿Qué haces en los baños en templo!?, es la primera vez que los visitas-

-es porque me voy a ver con alguien en un rato-

-¡¿espera!? ¡¿un hombre!?- Deméter daba un grito cómica

-¡¿tiene algo de malo!?-

-¡OIGAN, HESTIA VA A SALIR CON UN HOMBRE!-

Las diosas que estaban en el lugar escuchaban y como si les dieran el chisme más grande se acercaban a las dos

-¿Hestia la que no tenía ninguna esperanza en el cielo?-

-¿la lolitetona?-

-¡¿Quién es?! DINOS, DINOS

-mmmm, es alguien de mi familia, un humano-

Las chicas empezaban a molestar a Hestia con sonidos haciendo que la pobre diosa se fuera del sitio molesta

-sí que son molestas, me voy, y para que lo sepan es alguien que les haya callar la boca a más de una-

-¡¿oye Hestia que te gusta del!?- preguntaba Deméter

-¡todo!-

En el atardecer gohan se encontraba en un sitio donde habían algunas parejas el Saiyajin se sentía algo incómodo pero por otro lado le agradaba ver a las personas vivir en paz y poder estar felices

-gohan- una voz llamaba al Saiyajin y era Hestia la chica llegaba con una ropa casual de color blanco y pantalones cortos

-¡¿te hice esperar!?-

-no, descuida, te vez muy bonita-

-¡gra…gracias!- Hestia se sonrojaba

-bueno, vámonos….

-¡¿a este es chico del que hablaba Hestia!?- una mujer se aparecía detrás de un arbusto, y más empezaron a salir, eran chicas que siguieron a Hestia

-¡peor mira que guapo es!-

-Hestia no mintió –

-¡¿oigan quiénes son!?- gohan era rodeado y muchas empezaban a acariciar su brazo y su cuerpo lo que hacía poner muy nervioso a gohan

-¡ah tiene un brazo de metal!-

-¡¿pero qué te ocurrió!?-

-Ahh, gohan…..

-lo sentimos Hestia, teníamos curiosidad y te seguimos, y no mentías eh- Deméter se acercaba a gohan y lo tomaba del brazo haciéndolo apenar y ponerse nervioso

-¡aléjense del es mío!- Hestia lo tomaba y se iban corriendo gohan solo de limito a hacerlo

-ah, Hestia se escapó-

-¡que no escape!-

Los dos llegaban a una calle y cuando todas llegaban hay no los encontraban y era porque gohan la tenía como una princesa mientras flotaba en el cielo

-¡¿son amigas tuya Hestia!?-

-son diosas, son como hienas, con se sacian nunca-

-si que son enérgicas ¿eh?-, bueno bajemos…..

-no gohan, quiero estar asi, ¡por favor!- hestia se pegaba en el pecho del Saiyajin quien se ruborizaba un poco

-¡¿no te molesta!?-

-no seas tonto claro que no, nunca-

-si eso quieres, entonces vamos- los dos empezaban a volar mientras Hestia seguía en los brazos del Saiyajin

-Hestia…. ¿cómo es que me conoces?- preguntaba gohan mientras miraba el frente Hestia solo sonreía

-¡los dioses a veces podemos ver ciertos mundos, y hace mucho que me fije en el tuyo por curiosidad a cierta amiga que me hablo de un gran guerrero que vivió hay, no era un mundo que estuviera aquí pero ella me permitió verlo!-

-¡¿un gran guerrero!?-

-si tonto, tu padre-

-¡¿papa!?-

-sí, ella hablaba mucho del, dijo que era un guerrero defensor de la vida asombroso, y solo me dio curiosidad conocerlo, no me malentiendas, no me enamore ni nada…. ¡solo quería conocerlo!- gohan escuchaba serio

-cuando me entere que murió me dio lastima, pero nada podía hacer pero al darme cuenta que después llegarían dos monstruos que causarían destrozos no podía seguir viendo algo asi-

-si te entiendo, era horrible…..

-pero cuando me entere que él tuvo un hijo y que el seguía seguía peleando por su mundo… ¡me cautivo!- gohan abría los ojos

-seguía mirando a ese valiente guerrero pelear y nunca rendirse, los dioses no podemos intervenir pero si animar por lo menos….gohan-

-¡¿Hestia, siempre…!?- gohan miraba a Hestia que soltaba algunas lagrimas

-gohan, eres un verdadero guerrero uno me hizo ver el espíritu de lucha, sin importar cuanto cayeras te ponías de pie… ¡estoy tan feliz de saber que ese guerrero terminaría a mi lado!, no sé como pero doy gracias que asi fuera-

-¡"Hestia"….!

-la chica le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

-tu padre y amigos estarían orgullosos, sigue asi gohan, y déjame observarte, cuanto creces-

-¡gracias!- gohan bajaba un poco la cabeza y Hestia la tomaba aun en sus brazos

-¡¿y quién fue la que te dijo de mi papa?!-

-no puedo decirlo, su nombre es algo especial, pero si tengo la oportunidad de presentártela lo hare-

-sí, me gustaría…gracias por animarme Hestia- Hestia se ponía muy feliz siendo llevada como princesa-

Mientras los dos estaban en las suyas en lo que parecía un callejón vemos a lilith dar una bolsa de dinero a un grupo de aventureros

-¡Ohh, esto es mucho más de lo que nos das normalmente-

La pobre chica estaba asustada en el piso mirando a los tipos que eran más grandes

-¿Quién permite que un inútil apoyo como tu pueda ser parte de la familia souma?-

El sujeto le ponía el pie en la cabeza a lilith -¡los aventureros!-

-¡en ese caso trabaja hasta que mueras!-

Y en un acto cruel la empujaba por unas escaleras que había atrás de ella mientras se iban riéndose de acto cruel

-¿a los aventureros?- lilith miraba su mano y pensaba en cierto chico con su brazo mecánico

-tengo que seguir…. ¡hasta que logre mi cometido!-

Al día siguiente

En el gremio donde trabajaba aina ella y su compañera se encontraban trabajando de manera natural hasta que su compañera hablo

-¿escuchaste aina?, otro miembro de la familia souma vino a pelear por el dinero-

-¿otra vez? No entiendo sus bebidas se venden bien-

-escuche un rumor y dice que es porque la familia souma está entregando cosas valiosas que requieren de mucho dinero-

-¡¿eh!?, ¿de qué hablas?

-no sé, pero parece que algo está haciendo que ellos tengan que dar mucho más esfuerzo del normal

-qué extraño ¿no te parece?-

-si….es como si algo, ¡hiciera trabajar a los mismos dioses!-

En ese mismo día gohan bell y lilith estaban nuevamente en el piso anterior peleando contra esos monstruos

El semi Saiyajin acababa con todos los monstruos con facilidad mientras que bell si tenía problemas pero era parte del entrenamiento que el peleara solo

-lilith solo miraba pero hasta que uno de los monstruos murciélagos atacara a bell ella usaría un objeto mágico para apoyarlo

-bell, no pierdas la concentración- le gritaba gohan a bell mientras este afirmaba con un fuerte ¡SI!-

Ya tras acabar con muchos los tres se tomaban un descanso

-bien hecho los dos- decia gohan sacando unas cajas de comida

-¡¿te vas a comer todo eso gohan-sama!?

-sí, pero claro que no comeré solo- gohan les daba una caja a cada uno cosa que extraño a lilith

-¿me la das?-

-claro, tienes que comer-

-¡gra…..cias!- recibía la chica algo extrañada

-haz avanzado mucho bell, sigue asi-

-gracias gohan, ¿ y tú? ¿Cómo sigues en tu entrenamiento?-

-aun no encuentro una forma, lo único que puedo seguir haciendo es entrenar hasta que halle una manera-

Lilith solo escuchaba pero no preguntaba pues pensó que era tal vez algo referente al brazo mecánico que tiene el Saiyajin puede que este entrenando para moverlo sin problemas

-disculpen gohan-sama, bell-sama, ¿puedo ausentarme mañana?-

-sí, no hay problema, ¿cierto?- gohan miraba a bell y este asentía pero preguntaba porque

-es que hay una reunión de mi familia que no puedo faltar-

-pensándolo bien gohan-san, tampoco hemos tenido un dia libre desde que llegaste-

-creo que es bueno descansar un poco, si está bien-

_**Mientras tanto **_

Hestia se encontraba mirando unos libros que tenía guardados muchos eran libros divinos, otros eran libros que no se entendían bueno, ¡cosas de dioses!-

-tengo muchos libros que no leo, no sé qué hacer con tantos….

-KYAAAA- la pobre diosa en un intento de guardar uno en una estantería de arriba se caía y dejaba caer muchos

-ayy, eso me dolió- la diosa se sobaba un chichón que se le formaba en la cabeza pero cómicamente le caía un libro pesado en la cabeza de nuevo haciéndole otro

-¡mi cabecita…..! ¿Eh?- la diosa miraba el libro el cual tenía unos símbolos muy raros o mejor dichos _**kanji**_-

-¿Qué es esto?- la diosa miraba el libro era muy grande casi como un directorio telefónico, no por nada la pobre diosa tiene dos chichones ahora pero el dolor pareció alejarse cuando de forma curiosa la diosa abría el libro y empezaba a ojearlo

-Ahh, si…..este libro es el que le dan a los dioses cuando nos convertimos en uno, se me había olvidado, pero yo perdí el mío…¿Dónde tenia….?-

-así me lo dio ella, Jajajajaajaj-

La diosa curioseaba el libro y lo miraba muy seria

-se me había olvidado completamente la composición del árbol… ¡valla!- la diosa se detenía en una página ella no mostraba el libro lo tenía tan pegado a su cara que no mencionaba ni una palabra

-¡esto no lo sabía!- la diosa se quedaba seria por unos segundos hasta que sintió a sus dos aventureros uno de ellos el amor de su vida llegar

-¡kami-sama, regresamos!- bell decia feliz

-¡bienvenidos!- hesita saludaba a los dos pero a gohan se le lanzaba encima haciendo que el pobre Saiyajin la tomara para que no se lastimara bell solo iba dejar sus cosas a la mesa

-kami-sama ¿Qué paso?-

-a no nada, es que estaba leyendo y se me cayeron unos libros-

-¿libros?, ¿tienes libros Hestia?-

-sí, aunque algunos que ni yo recuerde- gohan ayudaba a levantar algunos Hestia tomaba el gran libro y lo cerraba colocándolo en un mesa de noche que compro pese a la Super deuda con hefesto ella compro algunas cosas que necesitaba

-ha, tienes unos en nuestro idioma ¿me los prestas?- decia gohan

-para ti te presto todo- Hestia decia cómicamente y gohan solo soltaba una pequeña risita aunque admitía que Hestia le parecía muy linda y se ruborizaba con verla

Hestia era muy gentil, amable y sobretodo muy juguetón con gohan, el Saiyajin no sabía mucho de eso pero le gustaba mucho esa actitud de ella

-gracias- gohan tomaba los libros tomo pocos pero eran suficientes para leer, el Saiyajin pese a ser un guerrero no perdía ese interés en los libros más cuando estos libros eran de otro mundo

-veamos….. ¡Magia!,... ¡eh que esto…!

-ese título le trajo la atención a gohan y en su cubierta había una especia de fruta pero la mitad de esta tenía algo raro cosa que el Saiyajin noto y le llamaría la atención además de una ramas

-a ese libro es sobre una historia del cielo pero solo es eso una historia, ni siquiera yo lo leí-

-mmmm, se ve interesante-

-¿y ese Hestia?-

-ah, ese lo estoy leyendo perdóname pero cuando lo termine te lo presto-

-claro no hay prisa- gohan salía con los libros para donde bell para saber si le interesaba leer alguno tal vez alguno de estos libros tenga información de cómo acceder a un poder mayor al que este deseaba

_**-día siguiente- **_

Gohan descansaba hoy del calabozo pero de igual forma entreno mañana y decidió descansar un poco para ir por algo de comer para los tres donde syr y ryuu

-hola hay alguien-

-a hola gohan-kun- syr saludaba a gohan con una bonita sonrisa

-hola, me gustaría llevar algo-

-claro, ¿hoy no vas al calabozo?-

-no, decidí descansar hoy y continuar entrenando-

-entrenas mucho ¿eh?, no por nada tienes ese cuerpo….. ¡¿eh!?, digo si ya te atiendo- mientras gohan esperaba noto algo en una estantería

-¡¿también lees!?-

-eh, si en mis ratos libres pero este libro no es mío, lo dejo un cliente-

-Ehh, ya veo-

-si quieres te lo doy-

-no gracias, tal vez el dueño venga a recogerlo después-

-bueno lleva aquí varios días y no han venido por el-

-mmmm, no se…pero creo que si nadie ha venido por el…. ¡está bien me lo llevo pero dime si alguien viene por el!-

-claro- decia la chica con una sonrisa y pasándole la comida, gohan por el apetito que este daba era como un cliente favorito

-gracias, adiós-

-¡adiós!- el adiós de syr fue con un rubor muchas ya sabían que ella estaba enamorada del y esto incluso la hacía victimas de bromas por parte de sus amigas menos de ryuu que no sabía porque pero algo le atraía en el pero no se atrevía a decirlo

Al llegar Hestia no se encontraba y bell estaba descansando en el sofá

-ah gohan llegaste-

-si ten-

-ah gracias, ya tenía hambre-

-¿y Hestia?-

-ya vuelve, oye ¿y ese libro?-

-me lo prestaron donde syr, pero no se di debí tomarlo….

-oh, ¿puedo leerlo?-

-si quieres, toma-

-ah gracias-

Tras los dos comer bell se sentaba en una silla a leer gohan se encontraba meditando en la parte de atrás intentando relajarse

-_veamos "hay dos tipos de magia la primera que nacen algunas razas en ella y la segunda la farna que otorgan los dioses como bendición"_

_-la segunda es una forma de autoexpresión…. ¿que deseas?, ¿Qué lamentas?-_

_-¿Qué adoras?... ¡¿Que juras?!- _

_Mientras bell parecía leer las letras parecían que empezaban a desaparecer _

_Mientras bell leía gohan seguía meditando _

-mmmm mas allá del Super Saiyajin….. ¿Será posible ahora que lo pienso?-

_-valla llevo ya tiempo aquí y es tan tranquilo-_

Gohan abría los ojos y sentía algo subiéndose a su brazo al ver vio que era una lagartija la cual tomo con cuidado y la puso en el suelo

-increíble…..puedo sentir como si fuera un brazo de verdad….me estoy adaptando a él muy rápido…¡¿eh!?-

-¿adaptando?, ¡ESO ES!- gohan gritaba de emoción

_-¡tengo que intentarlo si lo hago puede que alcance un nuevo nivel!- _

En ese momento gohan se transformaba en ssj y se quedaba asi claramente su imagen y rostro pasaban a uno más serios siempre lo era pero ahora lo estaba mas

_-me quedare en esta forma…..bueno menos para dormir, asi me acostumbrare a ella, la idea es hacer cosas que siempre hago en esta forma…..bien estoy listo- _

_**en la noche hestia llegaba y al ver miraba a gohan haciendo flexiones con un brazo pero transformado en ssj**_

-gohan, ¿que haces?-

-a hola hestia- gohan con una voz mas dominante saludaba a hestia quien se sorprendia un poco

-si no me equivoco ¿tu estas...?-

-si es una larga historia-

gohan le comentaba a hestia sobre su plan para superar su poder y por medio de este plan lograba hacerlo

-ya veo, es una buena idea, si dices que esa transformación te causa mucha ansiedad y tension, hacerla mas apta te dara una mayor libertad a la hora de pelear-

-si, exactamente, por eso de ahora en adelante estare asi para controlarla lo que mas pueda-

-¿osea, incluso vas a salir asi?-

-si ¿por?-

-solo no vallas a matar a nadie ni a exagerar ¿vale?- hestia con una sonrisa le daba una palmada a gohan en la espalda

-si, lo se-

-bueno vamos adentro entonces-

-si-

Por otro lado en los libros que tenía gohan uno se caía accidentalmente a lo mejor lo dejo mal ubicado o quien sabe pero quedaba en una página abierta que decia una palabra…_."mala…." _la otra parte era tapada por otro libro que cayo junto a este

_**Fin del capítulo 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**buenas a todos amigos aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero les guste mucho mas adelante actualizare las demas historias sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 6: autocontrol**_

_-esas deidades inferiores, es idea mía o últimamente viven muy tranquilos junto a esos humanos, creo que es idea mía, a la final, "de la fruta podrida siempre se rescatan semillas….y eso hare yo"- _

_**-yo tengo un objetivo, pero por ahora, ¿Qué hare para cumplirlo?, a pesar de mi posición**_**-**

_-JAJAJAJA, pero calmaos, el mundo ese solo tiene muchas historias, pero_ _todas aburridas a comparación de la vuestra, "el árbol se sacude y al caer la fruta, ¿estará podrida o solo es un engaño y tiene gusanos adentro?_

_-¿y si te digo que con solo escapar no servirá de nada?-_

_**-vuestro espacio es reducido, pero**_ _**"vel exitium vitae" (destrucción o vida en latín)**_

_-¿Por qué preguntáis algo tan lógico para vosotros?- _

_._

_._

_._

_**-"¡EXITIUM"!- **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-esa molesta mocosa… ¿sigue molestando?-**_

_-no pero, ¿ya es hora no?- _

_-aun no, esperáis un poco más… ¡el será el indicado!- _

_**-¿y si no desea?- **_

_-lo hará, pero una razón ha de haber, solo hay que buscar, sin embargo el…nos llevara a vuestro deseo…solo necesitamos tiempo, por ahora, seguid usándolo- _

_-es molesto pero bueno, fingir ser de ese lado de la "fruta" pero – _

_-¿?-_

_-lo curioso es que esta asquerosidad inmunda es de dónde sacan para algo que tanto les gusta- la figura tomaba una especie de fruto _

_\- ¿hablas de ese alcohol que beben esos humanos y dioses?, ¿Cómo puede gustarles algo tan simple?- _

_-no sé pero, nos sirve para vuestro objetivo, solo debemos darles un poco y siguen y siguen llegándonos más de estas cosas, nunca pensé que fueran tan útiles -_

_-nunca sabrán lo que son los manjares divinos, "del otro lado de una fruta" _

_-a veces la fruta podrirá sabe mejor que una fresca…..cuando te envicias a ella-_

_**Otro lugar **_

Gohan y Hestia entraban a la casa donde bell estaba dormido

-bell, despierta-

\- ¿eh?, kami-sama….. ¿Me dormí?-

-no estás acostumbrado a leer, ¿eh?- Hestia tomaba el libro para mirarlo de reojo y ver de que trataba

-gohan, ¿terminaste de…?-

-sí, acabe- respondía el Saiyajin algo serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa pero bell al notarlo observo algo extraño

-gohan, ¿Por qué estas asi?-

-es un plan que tiene gohan para hacerse más fuerte, y controlar todo su poder-

-¿eh? Y ¿en qué consiste ese plan?-

-permaneceré asi todo el tiempo menos al dormir, asi creo que poder controlar todo mi poder-

-Ehh, que bueno-

-si pero algo difícil, cuando estoy en Super Saiyajin mi rabia y mis emociones se descontrolan un poco, si me enojo mucho podría perder la cabeza- ahora bell estaba asustado pues en este mundo habían humanos y hasta dioses algo molestos y si llegaban a irritar a gohan podrían hacer un desastre

-pero, es lo mejor, es más creo que empiezo a ver mejor porque me sirve esto-

-peor dudo que incluso un dios pueda llegar a derrotarte, ¿cierto kami-sama?-

-en esta tierra tal vez, por suerte, no existen en este mundo… "¡Esos!"

-¿esos?- preguntaba gohan serio

-son leyendas antiguas incluso están en los libros que te preste gohan, los llamamos…."las frutas podridas"

-¿las frutas podridas?- preguntaba bell

-son de una leyenda antigua sobre un árbol legendario, pero nosotros no sabemos de ellos pues es algo que está más allá incluso de nuestro título, incluso en los libros no dice todo pero pues, lo que sabemos es que en lo más alto de las deidades como nosotras, existen otras y de ahí vienen esas leyendas-

-¿hay seres más arriba que ustedes kami-sama?

-si pero nunca las hemos visto, solo deidades antiguas y respetables pueden hablar con ellas, gohan, tu padre tengo entendido entreno con una de ellas-

-¿hablas…..de Kaio-sama?-

-¡ese mismo!-

-Wow, increíble gohan- bell adulaba a gohan

-pero….. ¿cómo sabes del sí dijiste que ustedes nunca las han visto?-

-¿eh?, a si…..JAJAJAJAJAA,…por mi amiga-

-¿tú amiga?-

-lo sabrás si ella vuelve, por ahora no diré más…."_No tengo permitido hablar de ella"-_se dijo en voz baja Hestia

-entiendo-

\- lo que mas o menos escuhe en el cielo es que las "frutas podridas" son aquellas que nacen destrozadas y sin su proposito-

-que interesante-decia gohan mirando el cielo pensando en ellas

-a propósito bell ¿Qué libro es este?-

-a este…gohan me lo presto….

-¿este es un grimorio?-

-¿grimorio?- bell se exaltaba al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Qué es un grimorio?-

-es un libro mágico, muy caro por cierto, pero lo malo es que cuando se lee deja de servir- Hestia mostraba sus hojas y efectivamente estaban en blanco

-hay no, y el libro me lo presto syr- decia el Saiyajin algo molesto pero no con bell sino con el mismo

-perdóname gohan, de verdad lo siento-

-no, no fue tu culpa, pero debo ir a pedirle perdón a syr-

-¿syr?, ¿Quién es ella gohan?- Hestia colocaba un rostro entrecerrado mirando detenidamente al Saiyajin

-ella es una mesera donde comemos y una amiga muy querida-

-mmmm-

-¿ocurre algo?-

-nada, baka- Hestia cómicamente daba media vuelta y se retiraba gohan quedaba extrañado y bell también

Al siguiente día gohan iba a hablar con syr sobre el grimorio sin embargo ni ella ni ninguna de las meseras le despegaba la mirada al Saiyajin

-perdóname, syr, no sabía del grimorio, si algo te lo pagare-

-no,….eh, quiero decir….no te preocupes…al final, ninguno…..sabía nada-

-aun asi….

-fue culpa del que lo dejo, nada podemos hacer- pudo terminar la oración respirando profundamente

-supongo que tienes razón…..

-a propósito gohan…. ¿Cómo te pintaste el cabello?-

-¿me pinte el cabello?-

-sí, te queda genial …..El rubio,… demasiado…..

La pobre chica apenas podía hablar ver a gohan asi apenas le permitía hablar

-no, no me lo teñí pero….

-¿gohan?- ryuu aparecía detrás y se quedaba mirando a gohan asombrada por su cambio

-hola ryuu-

-ho…hola-

-a gohan toma, lo de siempre-

-a gracias tengo que irme, después hablamos con más calma adiós- el Saiyajin se iba del lugar

-¿gohan se pintó el pelo?-

-no lo sé, pero se ve guapísimo-

-si…. ¿eh?-

-¿dijiste algo ryuu?

-no…nada- ryuu se iba del sitio muchos aventureros se quedaban mirando a gohan, algunos ya lo conocían pero verlo con ese cambio les pareció sorpresivo y hasta algunas les pareció muy guapo

Durante la mañana bell y gohan como siempre entrenando sin embargo a bell se era más difícil

-vamos bell, más serio-

-si-

-el chico atacaba a gohan con mucha más dificultad que antes gohan ahora era mucho más estricto y más duro de pelear el chico estaba asombrado era como si antes estaba lejos de gohan ahora lo sentía intocable y eso que el Saiyajin trataba de calmarse

-pow-

-asi no, más fuerte-

-s…si-

El chico nuevamente atacaba a gohan bell estaba muy cansado y gohan igual pero gohan estaba asombrado de su tenacidad

-no me… ¡no me rendiré!- bell de su mano en ese momento creaba una bola de fuego y se la tiraba a gohan el cual se asombró un poco desviando la bola al cielo

-¿eh?-

-valla, aprendiste algo nuevo ¿eh?-

-yo, hice…. ¿magia?-

-si, eso fue muy bueno, estas aprendiendo muy rápido, parece que poco a poco tu cuerpo está evolucionando, a ver de nuevo-

-eh, pero no sé cómo lo hice-

-haz lo que hiciste hace rato, intenta concentrarte-

-está bien…..

Bell se quedaba quieto con su mano en el frente y en instante aunque con dificultad creaba otra bola de fuego

-interesante- se dijo gohan serio mirando al chico

-mira gohan –san, lo hice-

-si eso es asombroso-

-la lanzare….

-mejor no, lo lograste avanzaste, pero mejor que te diga Hestia lo que esta pasando-

-si tienes razón-

_**Cambiando de escenario**_

-GLUG, GLUG… ¡AJA!, el vino de la familia soma es delicioso- en otro lado vemos a loki hablando con aina ambas sentadas en un sillón mientras loki bebía de un extraño vino

\- ajam, diosa loki, decia que los miembros de la familia loki no veneran a su dios sino a su alcohol…

-no precisamente, por ejemplo esta cosa terriblemente cara es un fracaso para ellos, ellos veneran a su artículo perfecto que no lo venden a cualquiera

-¿perfecto?-

-si, un solo sorbo y te embriaga profundamente, lo único que los une es su placer de beberlo-

-no puede, ser, ¿asi son todos?- con algo de tristeza decia aine

Las familias de los dioses eran para formar vínculos, incluso conocer el amor pero saber que solo los unía un único placer "beber", era algo muy pesado más ella siendo del gremio

-asi son todos, y hacerlo necesitan mucho dinero para almenos beber un poco, por esos son tan desesperados por conseguir dinero-

-además…. Ahora loki colocaba un rostro serio aine y su vice capitana la medio elfa, riveria se quedaban mirando tal acto

-esto te lo diré solo entre nosotras se dice que los elementos que se hacen el mejor vino de la familia soma, provienen de un reino muy superior a los dioses, y que en ese reino ese vino es basura-

-¿Qué…dijo?-aine quedaba asombrada las dos chicas también hasta sacaban una gota de sudor

-¿un reino por encima de los dioses?-

-asi es, pero ni nosotros conocemos esos reinos, sin embargo se dice que hace muchos años atrás, el dios soma, quien es un adicto al alcohol pudo sentir el placer de ese alcohol lo curioso es que se le dijo _"muéstrale al mundo un poco de lo que nuestro mundo puede ofrecerle"_

-¿un reino superior a ustedes, les mostro ese deleite? ¿Por qué?-

-nadie lo sabe, ese imbécil nunca nos dijo, ni siquiera a los dioses solo a su familia, pero para eso tienen que trabajar y trabajar como locos, es más ni se gastan el dinero para ellos, solo lo reúnen para beber y ya, pero según escuche…. ¡fue un trato!-

-¿un trato?-

-asi es, pero solo hay otro dios que sabe de eso, pero no sé cuál es, los dioses pensamos que soma estaba loco, incluso ese alcohol lo hizo adicto y un completo imbécil-

-¿pero porque mostrar algo que al final termina siendo la causa de tanto dolor?- loki estaba vez dejaba su sonrisa y se colocaba completamente seria incluso asustando a sus dos hijas

-ni yo lo sé, pero a los dioses….. ¡No nos gustó para nada!-

-¿?-

-bueno eso es todo lo que se aina-chan ¿te sirvió?-

-si de hecho muchísimo, a pesar de trabajar en el gremio nunca nos dijeron nada-

-Ese vejestorio no tiene permitido hablar de eso-

-¿entonces usted porque si?- loki se ponía otra vez sería peor sonreía

-porque yo…. ¡soy una bromista!, y no me prohíben eso-

Las presentes les caía una gota de sudor sin embargo a loki se le vio apretar un poco los dientes y después tomar un suspiro

-bueno, ains-tan, vamos a actualizar tus publicaciones-

-¿?,…entendido- decia la chica algo nerviosa abriéndole la puerta a su señora

-te tocare toda tu piel-

-si haces algo extraño te cortare-

-¡que cruel!-

"_**La puerta se cerraba"**_

-es una diosa interesante-

-sí, y además muy inteligente-

-jamás pensé escuchar eso de "reinos superiores"-

-los dioses son extraños, pero lo curiosos es…..-riveria se colocaba seria

-cuando ella hablo de ese tema al final, se sintió algo….molesta-

-¿crees que la hice enojar?-

-no, tranquila, pero seguramente…recordó algo que no Quizo por un segundo pero todos confiamos en ella -

_**En la mazmorra **_

Gohan y bell llegaban al lugar lo curioso es que gohan llegaba como Super Saiyajin

-Jejejje, creo que esta vez nos ira muy bien no te parece gohan-

-si, además de poder entrenar mi control de energía, esto me servirá mucho para pero controlar todo mi poder-

-te veo más tranquilo, antes estabas más serio-

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes, ¿a propósito lilith todavía no ha llegado?- los dos llegaban al lugar acordado y al ver gohan a un lado notaba a un aventurero como si molestara a la chica

-¡OYE INFELIZ DEJALA!-

Gohan gritaba molesto y cuando iba a ver que le hacia otro se le acercaba

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Quítate!- decia el Saiyajin molesto, bell también se ponía serio sin embargo mas con su compañero pues gohan en ese estado era muy inestable

-cálmate, ¿vienen con esa niña?-

-¿si y que?-

-tengo que informarte algo, atrapemos a esa chica juntos-

-¿Qué?- gohan se exaltaba un poco pues pensó algo más, pese a que el Saiyajin era igual de inocente que su padre sabe cuándo se refieren a cosas malas

-vamos también vas por el dinero que ahorro ¿verdad?, ambos, quitémosle el dinero a esa mula de carga-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- bell también se enojaba peor gohan trataba de calmarse aunque estaba por estallar de la rabia el Saiyajin suspiraba y se calmaba

-lárgate de mí vista basura-

-¿AHH?-

-¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!- gohan lo tomaba de la camisa y lo empujaba hacia el piso bell también se hacía al lado de gohan

-gohan, tranquilo, recuerda que ahora estas controlando tus emociones-

-es verdad-suspiraba el guerrero

-si hace falta, déjamelo a mí- los dos se quedaban mirando al aventurero que se levantaba muy enojado

-¡malditos!- el sujeto se colocaba de pie y se retiraba del sitio ambos mirándolo muy enojados gohan dando un suspiro largo

-gohan-sama, bell-sama….

-lilith, ¿Cuánto llevas hay?- preguntaba bell gohan se colocaba algo nervioso pensando que podía pensar algo malo

-¿de que hablaban con ese tipo?-

-no te preocupes lilith, no era nada- decia gohan – por cierto ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?-

-no me hizo nada gohan-sama…. .¿se hizo algo en el pelo?

-asi, bueno esto…

-se ve bien y sobre lo otro, no se preocupe- la chica caminaba directamente hacia la mazmorra pero su actitud no era muy alentadora

-¿crees que este molesta?-

-dejémosla sola un momento hasta que se calme, ¿pero que habrá querido decir ese imbécil con robarle?- preguntaba gohan serio

-no lo sé, pero me da lástima, tan pequeña y siendo abusada- gohan apretaba el puño

Durante la entrada a la mazmorra ains estaba en una de las entradas cuando vio a los tres entrar pero al divisar a gohan se quedaba mirándolo asombrado más por el cambio de luck

-¿tú eres…?-

-a eres la de esa vez- gohan miraba a ains y la reconoció por venir con el idiota peleonero

-ha pasado algo de tiempo-

-eso creo, ¿Cómo esta tu amigo?-

-está bien, entrenando para derrotarte-

-entiendo, dile que no tengo problema de pelear con el mientras no vuelva a insultar a las personas, ni menos a mi amigo-

-de eso me gustaría hablar contigo, quiero disculparme por su comportamiento de esa vez, la verdad él es asi siempre-

-entiendo, no te preocupes –

-¿y tu amigo?, ¿está bien?-

-él está bien, entrenando también, ahora que recuerdo él era asi?

-¿un amigo?-

-si pero bueno, tengo que retirarme adiós- gohan se despedía de ains mientras ella lo veía irse

-¿se cambió el pelo?-

-a veo que conociste a gohan- aine aparecía al lado de ains

-¿gohan?, así, el aventurero de nivel 7-

-sí, es alguien poderoso y ahora que tiene ese brazo seguro lo es más-

-sí, veo que es buena persona-

-lo es, es muy amigable-

-entonces, ¿arde va a engañar a esos chicos?-

-si-

-pero ¿ese no es el aventurero de los rumores?-

-pobre idiota, le va a ir terrible-

Un grupo de aventureros hablaban siendo escuchadas por las dos

-¿no será…?, _bueno estoy segura que gohan no se dejara engañar-_

-¿pasa algo?-

-no, no es nada- decia aine calmando a ains pero aine estaba algo seria

Mientras en la mazmorra los dos llegaban a un piso más del piso 10 el lugar como anteriormente es un sitio bastante diferente pues tenía un paisaje lúgubre

-bueno, esto servirá para entrenar mi control de energía- decia gohan

-gohan-sama, bell-sama, hay vienen-

Dos criaturas gordas llegaban corriendo con un garrote cada una eran dos orcos

-esta vez son diferentes a los que peleamos, son orcos- decia bell

-ya veo, bueno veamos que estas hecho- decia gohan colocándose en pose

Las dos bestias llegaban corriendo pero gohan de un golpe en el estómago lo acababa mientras bell empezaba a cortar sus ligamentos haciéndolo perder su equilibrio y apuñalándolo en el pecho ganándole también-

-buen trabajo bell-decia gohan

-¡hay vienen más!- gritaba lilith

Y dos más llegaban gohan de una onda de ki acababa al orco mientras bell cargaba fuego en su mano y la lanzaba como una bola de fuego pegándole en el pecho y derrotándolo

-oh, nada mal bell-

-lilith….lo hicimos…..

-eh…lilith, ¿A dónde fue?- gohan al escuchar esto miraba a los alrededores

-¿se la llevaron?-

-no, está regresando, ¿y eso?-

-quien sabe, vamos a ver….eh…. -Bell notaba unas extrañas pelotas en el piso

-esto es…para atraer monstruos-

Gohan al escuchar esto miraba a los alrededores y efectivamente empezaban a llegar mas

Los orcos atacaban a los dos pero gohan de dos golpes acababa a dos y bell también lograba ganarle a dos, claro que con más dificultad

-lilith, ¿Dónde está?- gritaba bell hasta que sentía que le arrancaban algo que tenía en la pierna los dos al ver vieron a la chica en una montaña

-¿lilith que haces?- gritaba bell, gohan también miraba esto pero sin expresión

-lo siento a los dos pero este es el final adiós- la chica se iba pero gohan la miraba de manera seria

-gohan, nos traiciono-

-eso veo, pero también tengo mis dudas- los continuaban peleando

-pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-me dio curiosidad su familia y la investigue, parece que es famosa, pero no en el sentido de bueno-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-en los libros que Hestia me presto, sin embargo quiero saber porque hizo esto, asi que vamos a ver porque-

-entendido, acabemos esto rápido-

-mientras tanto la chica estaba corriendo bastante seria-

-lo siento por los dos, pero son muy amables, adiós gohan-sama-

Mientras la chica estaba corriendo al llegar a una entrada era recibida de una patada y empujada por el joven que hablo con gohan

-eres una maldita prum te burlaste de mi por última vez- el tipo empezaba a patearle el rostro y la tomaba del pelo

-que fácil fue que cayeras en mi trampa-

-¿trampa?-

-sí, no puedes usar caminos por este piso, hay tres más en otras rutas, y viniste a mí-

El chico le arrancaba el abrigo quitándole todo lo que tenía en este

-¿te diviertes?- llegaban más aventureros a donde estaban los dos

-mira ha ahorrado mucho incluso tiene un arma mágica-

-eso es bueno….. ¡¿NO!?- el sujeto le tiraba un costal de donde salía una especie de hormiga gigante

-¿Qué haces?, ¿una hormiga asesina?-

-sí, una hormiga asesina moribunda envía señales a sus amigas, este lugar estará infestado de hormigas asesinas- más aventureros llegaban con hormigas asi al sitio

-¿estás loco?-

-no quieres convertirte en su comida ¿verdad?-

-¡MALDITOS!-

El chico salía corriendo pero era asesinado por una hormiga que efectivamente el lugar se llenaba de ellas

-hola arde, esto fue terrible, ¿verdad?- el hombre tomaba a una de ellas y la ponía frente a ella

-¿sabes que debes hacer si no quieres morir verdad?- la chica se asustaba y solo podía abrazarse

-….está bien….. La chica se quitaba una llave y se la pasaba al tipo

-es la llave de mi almacén, donde cambie las joyas por el dinero-

-¡PERFECTO!- el sujeto le daba un último golpe a lilith y junto a sus amigos se iba del sitio bastante feliz paras tomar a la pequeña lilith y como si fuera un mísero trapo viejo arrojarla hacia las hormigas

-Jajajaja, por eso odio a los aventureros, pero…..si me lo merezco por engañar al amable gohan-sama, tal vez deba rendirme pero duele…..¡¿Por qué Dios me hizo asi?, pequeña y débil, yo solo quería sobrevivir…

La chica recordaba las veces que fue humillada, golpeada y torturada por los aventureros su odio era por eso, porque estos infelices la utilizaban como una mula de carga, ella apenas es una pequeña niña, ser tratada asi era lo más inhumano posible sobretodo viniendo de hombres

¡Estaba sola, quería estar con alguien, perdí a mis padres pero!…. ¡termino todo!-

La chica cuando iba a ser comida sintió como todas las hormigas eran empujadas por una corriente de aire tan fuerte que acababa con todas las hormigas

-¡¿estás bien!?- gohan se acercaba a lilith para tomarla en sus brazos

-¿gohan-sama…..?-

-bell, encárgate de esas de haya, estoy que estallo y si no me controlo….

-¿destruías todo el calabozo?, eso sería malo ¿sabes?-

-eso creo- decia con una pequeña sonrisa irónica

En la casa de Hestia ella se encontraba limpiando la casa hasta que miro nuevamente los libros que leía gohan

_-cuanto ha pasado…desde entonces, en esos tiempos era una niña, ¿realmente que desean ellos?, hay amiga… ¿hasta los dioses estamos en aprietos?, pero no lo dejare solo, mi deseo por él es verdadero- _

_-el apoyo de los dos es de la familia soma ¿eh?-esa familia…gohan si fuera por mi te detendría pero….._

Mientras tanto los dos peleaban contra las hormigas gohan pisaba a algunas como insectos

_-gohan, no eres de los que abandonan a la gente…eso lo sé muy bien, lo se mejor que nadie- _

_._

_._

_._

Al acabar con todas las hormigas bell muy cansado se tiraba al piso mientras gohan pisaba a la última

-lilith, ¿estás bien?- gohan se acercaba a la niña que estaba sentada cabizbaja

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-pues a salvarte, ¿a qué más?- decia el Saiyajin bajando a su altura mirándola –acabamos con los orcos y vinimos corriendo, aunque cuando aparecieron más, ains llego a ayudarnos y eso nos permitió llegar más rápido-

-no…..¿PORQUE ME SALVARON?, SI LOS TRAICIONE- la chica se exaltaba pero el Saiyajin estaba serio

-¿enserio?-

-¿acaso no se dieron cuenta que los estaba engañando?, yo robe el cuchillo de bell-sama, ¿Qué rayos les pasa?, sobre todo a ti, ¿acaso eres estúpido?, o ¿un idiota?-

-oye cálmate-

-no puedo, te mentía, con la cantidad de dinero que sacaba, a veces era 40-60, a veces era codiciosa y era 30-70, te decia que costaban el doble de que valían, a veces decia cosas , ¿lo entienden?, soy una mala persona, una ladrona- la chica empezaba a llorar mientras gritaba gohan solo escuchaba serio para levantarse

-ya veo, haz hecho cosas malas y veo que estas arrepentida-

-¿y aun asi me salvo?-

-si-

.-¿Por qué?-

-porque no necesito razón para salvar a las personas que necesitan ayuda, hiciste cosas malas, pero aun asi…..no eres mala chica- gohan sacaba de su bolsillo una llave lo que asombro a lilith

-¿mi llave, pero como?-

_**Flashback**_

Los tipos estaban corriendo muy alegres hasta que chocaban contra algo que era como un muro

-¿Qué demonios…..?- gohan estaba frente a ellos el Saiyajin

-¿han visto a una niña con una enorme maleta?-

-HA, SEGURAMENTE SE LA ESTAN COMIENDO ESAS HORMIGAS ASESINAS-

-¿QUE DIJISTE?-

-Esa perra nos ha entregado un gran botín y como ustedes….

_**-¡POW!- **_

Gohan le daba una patada lanzándolo a volar contra una pared estrellándolo en ella y creando un gran cráter

-ustedes miserables… ¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntaba el Saiyajin muy pero muy enojado

-MALDITO SEAS…

_**-¡POW!- **_

Ahora era bell quien golpeaba a dos de ellos el otro solo podía salir corriendo por el miedo

-mejor yo que tu gohan, o los terminaras matando-

-Jejejje, vamos a salvarla-

-si-

-¿no estas molesto?-

-no, yo creo que ella no es mala, ella se parece a nosotros-

-que coincidencia, yo pensaba lo mismo, ella me recuerda a muchos niños que vi en mi antiguo mundo, para sobrevivir a toda costa, está sola- cuando gohan se iba a ir vio una pequeña llave en el suelo

-¿y esto?-

-es lo que lilith llevaba en el cuello-

-ya veo, vamos- los dos salían corriendo

_**Fin del flashback**_

-creo que es tuya ¿cierto?-

-¿enserio me la das porque?-

-ya te dije lilith, no eres mala chica, no eres la única niña en el mundo que ha tenido que robar para comer y sobrevivir, pero eso no quiere decir que seas mala, no me gusta que robes, pero veo que estas arrepentida, ¿no lo hacías por gusto verdad?- la chica empezaba a llorar con más fuerza

-entonces deja que te ayudemos, hiciste algo malo pero te disculpaste,…..además eres mi amiga… ¡eso es suficiente para que te salve!

-¿tu amiga?- el Saiyajin asentía mientras lilith empezaba a llorar con más fuerza hasta que lo abrazaba y repetía…. ¡lo siento! Entre lágrimas -

-se lo que es tener que pelear para sobrevivir, es duro- decia el Saiyajin acariciando su cabeza bell solo podía suspirar de alegría aun tirado en el piso por la pelea

-¿no me odias?

-no tengas miedo, no te odio por eso, y prometo ayudarte para que no recuras a eso, y tampoco dejare que te lastimen-

-gracias- decia la chica aun llorando sobre el pecho del chico

_**En otro lugar**_

_-¿de quién es este inmenso poder?-_ decia el anciano sentado sudando un poco

-mientras en otro lugar vemos a freya sentada con una copa-

-o mi dios, eres el indicado- decia la mujer muy contenta mientras bebía un poco del vino

_**Fin del capítulo 6**_

_**espero les haya gustado y me gustaria preguntar ¿quieren que ains se enamore de gohan?, me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones tambien ya tengo mejorado en saiyajin freezing hasta la saga de las E pandoras la estoy haciendo ahora con algo de ayuda pero todavia no los coloco porque quiero avanzar un poco mas y ya despues los coloco bueno queria informar esto y ademas quiero utilizar muchas ideas de los juegos de db como heroes xenoverse etc asi como otros mangas ya que me parecen muchas muy buenas y asi bueno tambien queria informar eso espero les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno nois vemos en la siguiente historia bye :3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola a todos amigos feliz diciembre ojala esten descansando mucho y pasandola bien habia pasado un rato de no actualizar bueno la razon es que etsaba un tiempo de vacaciones y ahora estoy cursando los ultimos trabajos y es bastante trabajito pero no me quejo, bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero les guste **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 7: dominando tu ser**_

Después de lo ocurrido en el calabozo, podemos ver a freya sentada desde un gran atardecer bebiendo algo de vino

-¡qué fuerte eres!, ¡eres el indicado y eso no es todo, algo me dice que puedes serlo más!, ¡mucho más!-

Freya con una fuerte sonrisa de satisfacción miraba el ocaso sentada muy cómoda

-pero….. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?, ¿puedes ser mas fuerte?, hay algo que te lo limita, ¿acaso es una mancha?- la mujer bebía de su copa de vino nuevamente

-¡lo dejo en tus manos…..ottar!

Tras lo ocurrido en el calabozo vemos a los tres gohan, bell y lilith estaban caminado por unas ruinas destruías

-veo que estas mas calmado gohan- bell decia mirando al semi Saiyajin que se limitaba a mirar a bell con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias, espero no ser un fastidio asi-

-descuida…

-gohan-sama….

Lilith después de un rato estando callada finalmente hablaba gohan lo quería decir nada para no dañar el ambiente tranquilo pero ella fue quien hablo por lo que indicaba que ya estaba mucho mejor

-¿estás seguro de esto?...

La chica tenía un sinfín de preguntas pero por ahora se limitaba a preguntar algo que estuviera alejado del tema principal para entablar conversación

-¿eh?-

-los engañe…..me aproveche de su amabilidad y hasta los traicione-

Gohan y bell se miraban entre si los dos estaban serios pero gohan fue quien se acercaba a ella

-debió ser duro….. Gohan la tomaba de la cabecita haciéndola ruborizar

-no es fácil ser tan joven y haber perdido a tus seres queridos, lo se perfectamente, no te diré que no hiciste lo correcto pero, te arrepentiste, asi que no te odio, eres nuestra compañera-

Lilith se le aguaban los ojos y se los limpiaba rápidamente

-y tampoco volverán a lastimarte, si vuelven a molestarte…yo en persona los alejare- gohan intentaba contener la rabia

-gohan tiene razón tampoco te guardo rencor-

-bell-sama…

-bueno ya olvídate de eso y vamos-

-Sniff…..¡Sí!- la chica se limpiaba la cara para asentir algo nerviosa

-gracias gohan-sama, bell-sama…por traerme mi llave-

-fue gohan- decia bell apuntando a gohan el Saiyajin solo sonreía y volteaba su rostro pero lilith seguía llorando

Los tres llegaban al templo donde Vivian ya en mejor estado gracias a gohan

-Ehh, ¿asi que este es su apoyo eh?- Hestia miraba a lilith quien se inclinaba

-mucho gusto, Hestia-sama, soy liliruca arde

-iré a preparar un poco de te- decia bell hiendose del lugar

-te ayudo-decia gohan -ah, pero solo hay tres tazas-

-no hay problema, gohan y yo compartimos taza-

Hestia con una estrella en cada ojo miraba a gohan quien solo miraba a Hestia bell no sabía porque Hestia no compraba más, es decir podían comprar cosas, a lo mejor ella no sabía manejar el dinero o simplemente no debía preguntar

-valla…..valla- bell se retir5aba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras gohan solo se reía un poco y se iba detrás de bell

Cuando los dos se iban Hestia miraba fijamente a lilith quien se asustaba un poco

-bien, te preguntare primero sobre tu determinación-

-apoyo, ¿me juras que no volverás a cometer el mismo error?-

-lo juro-respondía la pequeña chica de manera inmediata y para demostrarle que no estoy mintiendo, le quiero dar esto-lilith le ponía en su mano la llave que gohan le devolvió

-¿Qué es esto?-

-mis ahorros-

-¿eh?-

-puedo estar segura que ese brazo artificial de gohan-sama no es barato, he visto el símbolo de la familia hefesto, ¿estoy en lo correcto verdad?-

-apoyo….

-no lo hago por piedad, ni mucho menos, el me salvo, quiero demostrar que estoy diciendo la verdad….

-vale te creo- Hestia la callaba alzándole la mano pues la chica empezaba desesperarse

-ten-

-no, lo que decia….

-si lo recibiera, estaría haciendo algo que gohan nunca hubiera querido, el salvo una amiga y es normal, y si no te equivocaste al decir que fue lo más caro que pude comprar pero yo quiero pagarlo- Hestia se sentaba en frente de lilith

-pero aun asi no me agradas-

-¿eh?-

-es obvio, les mentiste a ambos, pero deja ese rostro-

Claramente lilith agachaba la cabeza en señal de tristeza pues era verdad se aprovechó de los dos y más de gohan porque pese a su actitud seria y hasta fría era bastante amable

-pero deja ese rostro, si lo dijera el té está malcriando, pues ni te regaño, pero puedo entender porque lo hizo…..

-¿eh? ¿Hestia-sama?-

-ignórame, bien, yo te juzgare por gohan-kun-

Lilith bajaba la cabeza bastante deprimida, hasta sus orejas se bajaban

-¡cuídalos cuando estén en la mazmorra, mas a gohan!- lilith alzaba la cabeza asombrada

-seguramente él te ve como una hermana pequeña como a bell, para los dos son como dos adorables hermanos que quiere cuidar, y como hermanos deben vigilarlo claro si haz cambiado, más ahora que si lo hacen enojar….

-¿hermanos?-

-si has cambiado cuídalo como una hermana, cuando un hermano mayor está en problemas sus hermanos menores también tienen el derecho y el deber de cuidarlos y ayudarlos, demuéstrame que has cambiado- lilith sonreía muy feliz

-Hestia-sama…

-serás del grupo y te dejare que lo cuides, pero…

-pero…

\- él es mío, ¿entendiste?- Hestia se inclinaba frente a lilith que se ruborizaba un poco

-trajimos el café- decían bell y gohan llegando con las tazas

-¡qué bien bell…..! ¡Querido!- Hestia se apegaba a gohan haciéndolo ruborizar un poco

-¿querido?-

\- _asi es como mi madre se refería a papa-_

-valla, kami-sama sí que está enamorada del- bell tomaba la taza de te sentándose a un lado

-¿a ti no te incomoda?-

-pues no, ¿a ti?-

-yo veo más a gohan-sama…como un hermano mayor-

-igual conmigo, algún día encontrare a la mía, pero por ahora esa no es mi meta-

-¿y cuál es?-

-¡superarla!- bell agachaba un poco la cabeza ganándose la curiosidad de lilith

-por cierto…¿Por qué gohan-sama se pintó el pelo?, ¿moda?- los tres se tensaban un poco

-y además de eso…sus pupilas, hasta su cuerpo….

-¡¿se lo contamos?!- preguntaba Hestia a gohan que miraba a lilith bastante serio

-saben, olvídenlo, cuando demuestre ser de confianza nuevamente me lo dicen-

-pero…..

-tranquilo gohan-sama, lo importante es que tengo que ganarme mi lugar-

Gohan no quería ocultarle nada, pues era su compañera y amiga sin embargo ella estaba decidida y por ende gohan respetaba su decisión

-de acuerdo lilith, respeto tu decisión-

-gracias….gohan-sama-

Después del momento vemos a gohan y a bell llegar nuevamente a la mazmorra la gente seguía rumoreando sobre el Saiyajin quien solo se limitaba a ignorarlos pero al final era tan molesto que solo podía suspirar

-veo que lo estás logrando-

-gracias-

-¡¿hasta cuándo estarás asi!?-

-aun no, necesito volverla algo propio de mí, como si fuera yo mismo en este estado y aun ciento bastante frustración pero no tanto ya-

-eso me alegra-

-también Hestia y tú me han ayudado muchísimo…gracias-

-no gracias a ti gohan-san, me he hecho más fuerte gracias a ti, algo me dice que subiré de nivel más rápido-

-hace poco dijiste que querías superar a alguien, ¿de quién hablas?-

-¿recuerdas que te conté porque se burlaron de mí?-

-así, ¿no me digas que quieres superar a ese imbe….digo a ese?- gohan se tomaba la frente se nota que aún le gana la emoción

-no a él no, a ella-

-¿ella?-

-la rubia que estaba ese día, ¡la princesa de la espada!- gohan intentaba hacer memoria y hay recordó a la hermosa chica de cabello largo rubio poco expresiva y recordó que fue ella quien se disculpó por su amigo

-así, ella, se llama ains ¿verdad?-

-asi es, ella es conocida como la princesa de la espada, es muy poderosa ella me salvo de ese minotauro, no pude agradecerle correctamente, por eso quiero hacerme más fuerte-

-¿para impresionarla?-

-¡NO!- respondía bell fuerte y firme empuñando su mano

-para… ¡superarla!-

-¿eh?-

-sí, sé que suena raro pero si la supero nadie volverá a burlarse de mí, y seré reconocido como ella y tu- gohan miraba serio a bell y le regalaba una sonrisa

-no suena raro, es más me alegro que tengas esas metas, no es malo querer superar a alguien que admiras, por ejemplo yo siempre quise superar a papa, pero siento que aún estoy lejos… ¡por eso quiero entrenar y ser más fuerte!- gohan recordaba a goku y que él era un guerrero que nunca se rendía, al perderlo él y la tierra no solo quedaron sin su mejor guerrero sino a aquel que motivaba a todos a seguir aun si el enemigo era más fuerte

-gohan….. ¡Hagámonos más fuertes juntos!- bell le estiraba la mano para chocarla con uno "dame 5"

-claro- gohan lo hacía aunque lastimaba un poco a bell

-perdón, debo controlar mi fuerza-

-Jejejje, si pero veo que lo haces bien, no es como cuando tomabas las tazas que las destruías con solo tocarlas, por eso solo tenemos 3-

-perdón por eso-

Los dos seguían caminando hasta llegar dentro del gremio para buscar a aine y les diera permiso de subir más alto pues solo ella permitía a los dos ya que según las reglas solo gohan podría

Pero al ver se encontraban a aine pero no sola estaba ains "la princesa de la espada" efectivamente junto a su lado al verla bell se quedaba pálido y daba media vuelta solo para irse

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto gohan mirando la extraña actitud que acababa de tomar su amigo que

-yo…lo siento-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-esto….eh…

-a gohan-san, que bueno que están aquí los dos, ains-san quiere hablar con los dos-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba gohan a la chica de cabello rubio bell seguía sin poder mirarla

-¡yo…quiero disculparme con el!- ains apuntaba a bell que volteaba a mirarla

-¿conmigo?-

-sí, mi compañero se burló de ti y quería pedirte perdón por eso- bell abría los ojos asombrado gohan lo miraba serio esperando que respondía

-bell-kun, responde- aine decia algo seria pero gohan la detenía con la mano

-bell, ¿Qué respondes?-bell miraba el piso ains estaba algo nerviosa y no era para menos su compañero dijo cosas muy crueles al pobre chico, es como cuando un veterano te humilla solo por la experiencia que a ti no te falta

Sin embargo gohan le había enseñado que el ser débil no te convierte en alguien inútil, es verdad, tendrás días duros incluso querrás rendirte y tirar la toalla pero el sabía que gohan paso por cosas peores y en ciertas cosas eran iguales

-descuida, no te disculpes, y no guardo rencor, gracias por salvarme esa vez- bell hacia una breve inclinación hacia ains que asentía inclinándose igual ains sintió como si se soltara un peso

-gohan cerraba los ojos y sonreía de manera disimulada aine también-

-gracias por cierto ains- gohan ahora era quien hablaba

-¿eh?-

-sí, gracias a ti pudimos llegar a tiempo con lilith, te debo una-

-a no….no es para tanto-

-si necesitas algo de mí, pídemelo-

-mmmm, lo pensare- decia la chica de manera estoica aunque su voz era muy linda como ella de hecho ver a gohan con el cabello dorado y más alto y fornido la hizo mirarlo más fijamente

-¿Por qué te pintaste el pelo?, ¿te gusta el dorado?- pregunto la chica tomando un mechón

-no…..bueno…-

-¿ y tus ojos…..están celestes?, ¿es magia?-

-a bueno es que….

-se te ve bien- la chica le daba una pequeña sonrisa a gohan para darse media vuelta

-eres muy fuerte, nivel 7, ya sé que te pediré-

-¿eh?, ¿Qué es?-

-¡entréname!-

-¡¿EH!?- gritaron los dos a la vez pero bell más nervioso

-¡¿la entrenaras?!- bell cómicamente tomaba del cuello a gohan

-lo siento, pero yo soy alguien de palabra además le debemos una, ella se quedó peleando contra esas cosas y asi llegamos más rápido -

-¡pero entonces como la superare si la haces más fuerte!- bell lloraba cómicamente

-tranquilo, nunca dije que no seguiría entrenándote, además si lo piensas asi, si ella se hace más fuerte será más motivación para ti ¿no crees?-

-eh…..tienes razón-

-eso está bien- gohan colocaba su mano en el hombro

-y asi tal vez pueda aprender a controlarme más fácil- gohan apretaba su mano artificial

Por otro lado Hestia se encontraba leyendo por sorpresa pero ella le gustaba leer y más ese libro

-las deidades que están sobre todo el cosmos galáctico… ¡Kaio-samas!-

_-había escuchado de ellos, se supone que son los lord de toda la región que gobiernan, galaxias, planetas, los dioses y humanos de esa frontera….increíble pensar que el padre de gohan-kun entreno con uno de ellos-_

-bueno no por nada sus escritos están en latín….. ¡La lengua de los guerreros!-

-lo increíble…es que hay más deidades que están por encima de ellos…pero no explica como son, tampoco explican cómo es que son elegidos bueno, aquí dice que es por medio de un gran árbol-

-¿eh?-

-del gran árbol también pueden nacer frutos diferentes... ¡"la fruta podrida"!...-

Hestia bajaba el libro con una mirada seria y una mirada en el piso

_-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde ese día….amiga mía?, ¿Qué son "esas frutas podridas"? – _

_en _un escenario oscuro en todo oren en un alto puente vemos a gohan esperar en un puente aun como ssj y detrás escuchando unos pasos vemos a ains llegar con su armadura

-¿te hice esperar?-

-no- respondía gohan volteando a verla

-la verdad me asombraste cuando me dijiste que si te podía entrenar-

-cuando derrotaste a bete, sin duda eres de nivel 7 solo existe un aventurero de ese nivel, bueno contigo 2-

-¿asi que dos eh?- gohan se quedaba mirando un rato el cielo bastante serio

-bueno, el no es visto y solo obedece a su diosa, pero tu eres mas amistoso- la chica le regalaba una sonrisa gohan no podía negar que ella era muy linda aunque ella tampoco negaba que gohan era muy apuesto pero eso solo paso por sus mentes por un segundo y nada mas

-bueno, la verdad no se mucho de espadas, pero te ayudare en lo que pueda-

-gracias- ains se inclinaba ante gohan

Tras un calentamiento y estiramiento del Saiyajin Los dos se hacían lejos y ambos se colocaban en pose de lucha ains con su espada, ella no le gustaba pelear con gente desarmada pero si gohan era de nivel 7 seguramente le saldría con más sorpresas

Ains atacaba a gohan quien vio el ataque de ains y sorprendentemente lo paraba con un dedo asombrándola

No se esperó esto, que lo esquivara sería más lógico pero lo detuvo con un dedo

-eres buena- gohan le retiraba su arma y se hacía en pose de nuevo ains se colocaba igual

Los espadazos empezaron y gohan esquivaba algunos y otros los detenía con su dedo de su mano artificial asi sería menos obvio que no le duelen

-detuviste mis ataques con tu dedo- ains preguntaba de manera normal aunque su tono mostraba algo de asombro

-es mi brazo artificial- ains hizo un puchero lo que asusto un poco a gohan

-no es cierto, ¿y el primero que?- gohan le salía una gota de sudor

-vamos, no te desconcentres- gohan se lanzaba contra ella y le daba un ligero golpe en el vientre con la palma haciéndola caer

-lo siento, ¿te lastime?- decia gohan ofreciéndole su mano

-no, estoy bien, eres rápido-

-sé que eres más fuerte que esto, no te contengas ven a mí con todo- gohan se colocaba en pose de batalla y ains asentía colocándose en guardia otra vez

Los dos se lanzaban a pelear asi hasta el día siguiente donde ains estaba ya bastante agotada sentada en el piso y gohan se encontraba serio sin sudar para estirarle la mano mientras ains la aceptaba

-peleas muy bien, incluso sin arma-

-gracias, tu igual-

-¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear tan bien?-

-es herencia, mi padre y un amigo de él me enseñaron hace tiempo-

-valla, deben ser muy buenos-

-si mi padre era fuerte y siempre lo admire, me llenaba de orgullo y mi otro maestro también era alguien muy especial- ains notaba la forma de hablar de gohan lo que la hizo asustarse un poco pues sintió que toco un tema delicado

-lo siento, no debí hablar de ellos por cómo te refieres….

-a no te preocupes por eso, y si como veo que lo notaste pero ya lo supere-

-ya veo- decia la chica de manera natural pero tratando de no sonar tan vacía

-cuando quieres a tu familia nunca los olvidas…..sin importar donde estés- gohan escuchaba las palabras de la chica y solo podía mostrar una pequeña sonrisa no sin antes levantarse

-gracias por entrenar conmigo, me gustaría seguir haciéndolo-

-yo no le veo problema-

-gracias, adiós- ains se inclinaba y se retiraba del lugar

En el calabozo en cierta zona de los pisos se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de los monstruos que eran destrozados muy fácilmente por una espada

-que criaturas tan débiles, ninguna me sirve para cumplir sus órdenes- un hombre corpulento una banda roja y dos grandes espadas una en el hombro y otra detrás se encontraba derrotando monstros tras monstruos

-¿asi que otro rango 7 eh?, que interesante- el hombre mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero era interrumpido por un minotauro que aparecia detrás

-mmmm, te vez fuerte, entonces veamos…

El minotauro se lanzaba contra el guerrero que tomaba la espada con su mano desnuda asustando al minotauro y quebrando el arma a la vez

El minotauro sintió el miedo al ver esto y por ende su instinto lo hizo retroceder pero el miedo parecía muy grande como para huir, incluso las criaturas tenían su orgullo de guerreras

-¡tómala!-

La bestia miraba al sujeto lanzarle su arma frente a ella y poco a poco se acercaba a ella en señal de intentar tomarla hasta tomar efectivamente su mango y sacarla del suelo

En el piso 10 gohan, bell y lilith pasaban tranquilamente por el lugar sin mucho que pensar solo derrotar monstruos pero gohan se detenía por unos segundos

-¿Qué sucede gohan-sama?-

-a no, nada, solo sentí algo, seguro deben ser más aventureros pelear-

-mmmm, ¿hasta dónde iremos?-

-bueno, me gustaría ir más profundo esta vez, quiero ver si puedo encontrar más criaturas poderosas que me ayuden a aumentar mi fuerza-

-lo dudo ahora que miramos cuando criaturas te atacan ni te llegan a golpear-

-eso demuestra que aún no controlo tampoco la presión de mi fuerza-

-pero ¿Por qué con las criaturas si y nosotros no?- pregunto bell

\- fácil, el poder desprende presión cuando se siente amenazado o cuando la persona lo hace en sí, al expulsar tu poder, es como una señal de advertencia, pero mientras más descontrol tengas en el más peligroso o mientras más poder sea, en el caso mío yo puedo dominarlo para que no haga nada a la gente, pero como los monstruos son amenazas la presión se libera-

-Ehh, entiendo-

-valla gohan-sama eres asombroso-

-no, no creo…..

-claro que si- lilith apretaba los puños mirando con admiración a gohan quien solo podía salirle algo de sudor

-por cierto ¿ambos entrenan antes de venir?-

-sí, cada mañana- respondía bell sosteniéndose el brazo

Pero en la plática aparecían unas extrañas criaturas

-bell, ¿puedes hacerte cargos?-

-sí, déjamelos a mi- decia bell acercándose serio a donde las criaturas

-no te confíes, mátalos rápido-

-¡de acuerdo!-

-lilith, apóyalo a un lado mío-

-¡de acuerdo!- respondía la chica haciéndose a un lado de gohan para estar segura

Bell sacaba su cuchillo y se ponia en posición de lucha lilith empezaba a lanzar con un arco de muñeca lanzas para apoyar a bell

Bell empezaba a atacar con su arma a todas las bestias golpe por golpe sin compasión bell no mostraba misericordia con ninguno como le enseño el Saiyajin

-_no te confíes, gánales rápido, más cuando sean en grupo, no crees puntos ciegos-_

Las criaturas sintieron miedo con mirar a bell y a gohan y salían corriendo

, bell-sama es increíble-

-sí que lo es está aprendiendo rápido- gohan decia con una sonrisa

-pero no tiene piedad aunque sean más débiles…

-no te confíes nunca lilith, derrotarlos rápido es mejor- gohan le contestaba a lilith para seguir adelante ella salía detrás del con su mochilota pero no le pesaba

Sin embargo aparecían monstruos gordos más grandes para apoyarlos

-hay mas-decia gohan

-si-

-¿quieres que los acabe yo?-

-está bien, mitad y mitad-

-me parece bien- decia gohan con una media sonrisa –también tengo que hacer ejercicio-

-lo haces a diario-

-buena respuesta-

Los dos se decia a la vez y unían sus espaldas para pelear gohan podía ser más fuerte pero como amigos cuando se cuidaban la espalda era algo mucho mejor como en aquellos tiempos donde su padre y sus amigos unían fuerzas para luchar

Mientras los dos luchaban el guerrero seguía luchando contra el minotauro que simplemente no podía hacer nada contra el guerrero el detenía sus espadazos con mucha facilidad mientras la pobre criatura se asustaba más y más y en un ataque desesperado tomaba con sus cuernos al sujeto que con sus simples brazos partían un cuerno haciéndole bastante daño y como si fuera un insecto empezar a golpearlo

Aine por otro lado se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo muy pensativo

-¿Qué ocurre aine?- pregunta taba su amiga de pelo rosado

-es que estoy pensativa sobre lo que me dijo la diosa loki, ¿tu enserio crees que existen dioses por encima de los actuales?- la chica peli rosada se asombraba un poco por esa pregunta tan directa

-no lo sé, a lo mejor-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-he escuchado en historias antiguas sobre dioses luchando entre si pero solo son historias-

-bueno, no son solo historias-

-pero…..no me refiero a los dioses actuales-

-¿A NO?- Aine se exaltaba un poco pero después se volvía a sentar tratando de no parecer extraña

-hace tiempo tuve oportunidad que conocer algunos escritos, y en ellos mencionaban sobre antiguas peleas donde muchos dioses murieron-

-no me lo creo-

Las dos empezaron a murmurar para no ser escuchadas

-hace muchísimo tiempo existieron guerras asi, incluso se dice que el dios Zeus participo en ella y sobrevivió de milagro- aine quedaba en shock por esto que escuchaba

-se les llamaba….."Las frutas podridas"-

-la diosa loki me dijo algo similar-

-hace mucho pregunte al dios Hermes y este me contesto que solo sabía que les decían asi por su origen, pero nada más, incluso hay rumores en pergaminos y escritos divinos que fueron ellos quienes crearon a esa bestia legendaria –

-¿no hablaras de…..?

-asi es, pero solo supe eso-

-si sabias eso ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-¡porque está prohibido decirlo asi como asi aine!- aine sudaba mucho

-pero solo les dicen frutas podridas ¿porque?, ¿acaso son vegetales?-

-no se sabe, solo se eso, y que…son seres de pura maldad, ¡los que traen la muerte!-

-valla…que miedo-

-si quieres investigar más pregúntale a los demás dioses pero no creo que te respondan mucho- la chica peli rosada se retiraba del sitio dejando a aine bastante pensativa

Por otro lado el hombre que peleaba contra el minotauro lo miraba completamente aburrido pero algo le pasaba al minotauro que se empezaba a poner rojo

-¡está listo!-

En la noche casi al amanecer gohan llegaba de nuevo al sitio de entrenamiento

-_siento mi cuerpo más tranquilo, lo siento….siento como se va la frustración, me estoy acostumbrando _

Hay nuevamente llegaba ains

-perdón siempre te hago esperar-

-no te preocupes- (asi te haga esperar una mujer nunca le digas eso )

-¿lista?-

-si-

-por cierto gohan-kun ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿dime?-

-¿Por qué buscas más poder si ya eres de nivel 7?-

-porque aun siento que hay más en mí que debo superar, y no pienso descansar hasta lograrlo, no puedo permitirme ser débil par proteger a quienes quiero-

Ains con ver esa seriedad y actitud agresiva no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco quien sabe porque, a lo mejor porque a algunas mujeres les gusta escuchar de un hombre que no quieren rendirse y no ser débiles, más en este mundo donde los fuertes son los que destacan

-ya veo….me gusta esa actitud- ains se lanzaba al ataque nuevamente

Por otro lado Hestia estaba abrazando una almohada mientras dormía

-ah, gohan-kun…..que atrevido…..no seas tan agresivo…peor si asi lo quieres….

-_**por dios, nunca madura**_\- decia una voz a su lado pero este ser estaba flotando y tenía unas ropas muy especiales

Fin del capítulo 7

observe las votaciones y he decidido añadir a ains al harem de gohan, pero no dejare a bell solo asi que ya pensare a quien darle a lo mejor a lilith pero sera a futuro bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y dentro de poco subire los capitulos de freezing que ya corregi bueno hasta la proxima


	8. Chapter 8

_**buenas mis queridos lectores espeoir que esten muy bien descansando y pasandola bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia la cual adelantare un poco mas pues se viene la tercera temporada y por ende quiero avanzar un poco mas espero les guste y si mas a leer **_

_**renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 8: ¡el espíritu de un héroe parte 1! **_

Era un buen día en la ciudad de orario habían pasado algunos días desde que gohan empezó con su entrenamiento, hacer que el estado del ssj sea algo propio del ser, que sea como tu estado natural aunque suene fácil, no lo es, pues el Super Saiyajin es el estado máximo de un Saiyajin cuando alcanza la furia y despierta su poder interno

Por ende estar en esa forma significa estar en un estado de furia, pierdes la razón, y aunque seas de un corazón puro como goku o gohan en este estado te conviertes en un ser sediento de batalla y hasta de sangre

Gohan estaba caminando por la ciudad bastante tranquilo el estar con gente y estar en un ambiente tranquilo ayuda mucho a relajarse y eso quería gohan, incluso muchas aventureras se le insinuaban al Saiyajin pero su seriedad las asustaba asi como emocionaba

-Uff, ya no siento tanta presión como antes…estoy más tranquilo, parece que va en buen camino-

-GOHAN-

Una voz gritaba a lo lejos y gohan daba media vuelta para observar quien era y era syr que se abalanzaba hacia el

-¡¿syr!?-

-¡quería verte!- la chica abrazaba un brazo el de carne y se recostaba en el con un ligero rubor

-¿venias para acá?-

-de hecho si-

El Saiyajin iba a comprar la comida donde trabajaba syr pues gracias a lo que hizo ese día contra el monstruo le daba descuento por lo que comprara además cocinaban muy bien a pesar de ser solo una taberna

-qué bueno, vamos-

-a syr…espera…

La chica mientras lo abrazaba se lo llevaba a la taberna pero lo que le espero al semi Saiyajin lo dejo con una gota de sudor

-¿quieres que lave estos platos?- gohan miraba la montaña de platos con una gota de sudor

-lo siento, me escape del…digo estaba tomando un descanso y mama mía me regaño y como castigo…

-¿y quieres que los lave yo?- pregunto gohan apuntando al donde los platos

-te lo compensare después, ¿vale?-

-bueno, está bien, creo-

-genial, gracias- la chica le giñaba el ojo y se retiraba

-supongo que me servirá para entrenar mi control de fuerza- gohan tomaba con extremo cuidado un plato y por suerte no lo rompía pero era tan difícil que el Saiyajin le salía una gota de sudor mientras empezaba a fregarlo

-{lo estoy haciendo- dijo bastante feliz hasta que alguien se acercaba y era ryuu

-¿ryuu?-

-déjame ayudarte-

-gracias-

Los dos empezaban a lavar platos pero gohan con tanta fuerza que ejerció tenía que controlarla hasta el punto de hacer una cara cómica que incluso hizo soltar una carcajada de ryuu

-¿te estas riendo?- pregunto gohan pero sin estar molesto, todo lo contrario el también se rio

-haciendo esa cara, cualquiera se ríe, ¿Por qué haces como si te midieras?-

-es una larga historia-

-déjame adivinar, ¿tu fuerza?, ¿esos músculos producen tanta fuerza?-

-digamos que si-

-interesante-

-¿eh?-

-a nada, olvídalo-

-ryuu, ¿eras una aventurera verdad?-

-si-

-perdona si te pregunto, pero ¿Por qué alguien tan fuerte tuvo que abandonar ese trabajo?- ryuu hizo un gesto triste que noto el Saiyajin

-a no, olvídalo-

-no era tan fuerte como piensas gohan, eso fue mi derrota- gohan se colocaba serio

-perdóname, te hice recordar algo feo-

-tranquilo, y si me permites a mi ¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el brazo?-

-¿esto?- gohan se tocaba su brazo artificial

-supongo que por lo mismo que tu ryuu, también era un debilucho-

-cuando te vi derrotar a ese orgulloso y le demostraste que con un brazo lo pudiste callar…..me asombre, eres asombroso-

-no…para nada- gohan se ruborizaba un poco

-sabes, cuando quieras puedes entrenar conmigo-

-¿de verdad?- ryuu se sorprendía un poco

-claro-

-acepto tu oferta, después miramos que día-

-cuando quieras-

-oye gohan, ¿Por qué no formas un equipo?-

-¿yo?-

-sí, estoy segura que muchos quisieran estar en tu equipo, serias un buen líder-

-no lo sé, no me molestaría tener un equipo pero de líder, no me veo como uno-

-ayudas a cranel-san y veo que se hizo fuerte por ti, créeme, lo serias- gohan se rascaba un poco la cabeza bastante pensativo

-si formara un equipo, ¿estarías en el?-ryuu se asombraba por esto

-puedo ver a simple vista que eres muy sabia en el tema de los grupos, y me gustaría contar con alguien que me ayudara a liderar, a y a syr también-gohan volteaba a la pared y miraba a syr escondida en ella

-¿me notaste?-

-sí, ¿y qué me dicen?- las dos se miraban entre si

-pero yo, no se pelear-

-pelear no es lo que forma un guerrero syr, es el corazón-

-gohan…

_-¿y asi dice que no es buen líder?-_ se pensó ryuu

-de acuerdo pero no dejare mi trabajo aquí-

-yo igual gohan-kun-

-tranquilas no les pediría eso, además quiero aprender un poco más antes de hacerlo y me gustaría aprender de ustedes también-

-muy bien- decia ryuu con una sonrisa

-y yo igual-

-gracias- las dos se ruborizaban ligeramente ambas eran muy queridas amigas y no sabían como se tomarían el tema la otra si una dijera que gohan le atraía ninguna lo sabía pero se lo sospechaban

Tras ayudar a syr y comprar la comida del día gohan se iba directamente a su casa cuando observo a un gran número de aventureros caminar reunidos y platicar

-_un equipo…seria lindo, como en aquellos días-_

Gohan recordaba sus días con goku, picorro, yamcha, ten Shin han, chaos, bulma y hasta vegeta

Todos reunidos y goku estirándole la mano diciéndole….. ¡Vamos hijo!-

A gohan se le cristalizaban los ojos para después recordar a trunks que era como su hermano hay gohan no aguanto y se le salieron las lagrimas

_-espero que estén descansando en paz, trunks, ánimo- _por un milisegundo como si un pequeño rayo saliera de su cuerpo pero también recordaba a Hestia, bell, lilith syr y ryuu gohan había hecho grandes amigos que consideraba su segunda familia los quería como nunca y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos

-papa, seré mas fuerte, tu siempre te hacías mas fuerte por la tierra y nosotros, es mi turno ahora, lo hare por ti, por el señor piccoro…. ¡por todos!-

-oh, pero miren a quien me encontré- gohan escuchaba una voz que reconoció pues fue la misma de ese día al voltear notaba que era el chico lobo de ese día bete

-¡eres tú!-

-¡quítate! ¡Estorbas!-

-¡BETE!- rivera regañaba a su compañero pues no venía solo, iba ella una chica de cabello naranja y las dos amazonas

-tan enérgico como siempre- gohan cerraba los ojos en ese estado su ánimo era muy inestable y era una excelente oportunidad para controlarse

-discúlpalo- decia riveria era la más educada por lo que se ve

-no hace falta de todas formas ya me iba- gohan daba media vuelta

-¡espera hay!-

-¡¿Qué quieres!?- gohan volteaba a verlo las presentes le salían una gota de sudor

-bete…..no lo hagas…

-te va a derrotar de nuevo- las dos amazonas dijeron calmando a su compañero pero este como si alejaba bichos seguía mirando a gohan

-¡pelea conmigo de nuevo!-

-no gracias- respondía gohan secamente

-¿miedo?-

-no, pero pelear asi como estas no me interesa-

-pero mira nada más, no sé qué truco fue el que usaste esa vez, pero sé que puedo ganarte-

-que confianza la tuya, úsala para hacerte fuerte-

-en este momento vamos a una expedición lo más profundo del calabozo, ¿te gustaría venir?-

-¡PUES NO PORQUE ERES DE LOS PERDEDORES!- las 4 se asustaron

-¡BETE! ¡IMBECIL!- riveria ya harta de la arrogancia de su compañero ya estaba por callarlo pero sintió a alguien volteándose a ver era gohan que miraba muy enojado a bete ella empezó a sudar

_-¡¿Qué es…..este poder!?- _

-¿asi que de los debiluchos eh?- bete estaba sonriendo pero gohan solo suspiro y exhalo con mucha fuerza

-que lastima que veas a la gente con esos ojos, tal vez seamos debiluchos y un grupo pequeño, pero los quiero y no los reemplazaría por nada, te aconsejo no hablar asi de la gente pues podrías tragarte tus palabras, un guerrero no está en el poder, sino en el corazón- gohan se tocaba el pecho con su brazo mecánico

-te aseguro que bell se hará tan fuerte que nadie volverá a burlarse del nunca, suerte en su expedición- gohan daba media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar con las bolsas de comida en sus manos

Las presentes estaban asombradas, gohan pese a la provocación no se dejó caer tan fácil actuó más maduro que lo que pensaron

-deberías aprender del-

-CALLATE, CUANDO VUELVA LO HARE PICADILLO-

-él no te ha hecho nada-

-cállate tione, además tu también te reíste de su amigo- la chica volteaba la cara

-suficiente, vámonos- riveria les decia a los presentes que se iban detrás de ella

Gohan llegaba a una pared y se recostaba en ella dando un fuerte suspiro gohan no quería admitirlo pero quería golpear a ese tipo hasta hacerlo clamar por piedad, pero él sabía que era mejor que esto, y como dijo el mismo algún día su discípulo los callaría

-bell, algún día, serás tan fuerte que nadie se volverá a burla de ti, lo prometo-

Pero gohan noto que lo hizo, no se dejó ganar por el impulso y eso daba a entender que estaba logrando su meta

Por otro lado Hestia estaba despierta sentada en su alcoba

-ha pasado tiempo, me vienes a visitar-

_**-solo quise pasar de visita, sabes que yo no puedo estar en estos mundos tan fácilmente-**_

-debe ser genial estar en tu posición, a veces me pregunto cómo fue que te conocí-

_**-las cosas pasan…..**_

-si, si siempre repites eso, sabes es molesto-

-JAJAJAJAJA, nunca cambias Hestia-

-oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿es sobre son gohan?-

-veo que lo dedujiste-

-me sorprende que me preguntes eso, pensé que tener a tu "príncipe" te haría feliz

-¿tu…lo enviaste conmigo?- la voz que era cubierta por una sombra solo mostraba una sonrisa

-yo y alguien más-

-pero ¿porque?, no digo que no esté feliz, pero….

-¿estás sola cierto?-

-si, gohan está afuera y bell entrenando atrás, nadie nos escucha-

-¿sabes que son los multiverso o realidades verdad?-

\- no soy tonta, son mundos alternos a las realidades donde vivimos-

-exactamente, existen infinidades, por ejemplo mundos donde gohan murió peleando con esos androides, etc…..otros donde su padre es un asesino despiadado, otros donde murió en namekusei, otras donde es un tonto de tontos etc.-

-¿y a que viene todo esto?-

-Hestia, perdona mi rudeza pero aunque eres una diosa, eres una menor, pero te tengo confianza, y por eso te digo esto, pero por el momento no puedo revelar más-

-espera, a ver, me dices todo esto y ahora me dices…

-las palabras también pueden significar la muerte, pero esta vez no hablamos de una realidad cualquiera-

-no entiendo-

-Hestia, se viene algo grande, que ni siquiera yo sé-

-¿eh?-

-es todo lo que puedo decirte amiga mía, lamento que no sea suficiente, nos veremos de nuevo-

-espera, ¿es todo?-

-Hestia dile a gohan que valla a la montaña myokuji cuando sea el momento, hay podrá encontrar a futuro lo que podría ayudar en futuro-

-¿LA MONTAÑA MYOKUJI?-

-toma, te lo doy pero por favor que sea en un momento crítico-

-yo…..

-me despido, adiós amiga Hestia- la chica desaparecía dejando a una Hestia muy pensativa

-la montaña myokuji…

El día pasaba y llegaba otro nuevo vemos a gohan entrenar con ains quien no podía contrarrestar a gohan aun el Saiyajin esquivaba un ataque con su espada y la tomaba de los brazos pero ains lograba zafarse para hacerse frente a el

-te liberaste, nada mal- decia gohan con una ligera sonrisa a ains

-te agradezco por entrenarme esta semana, como sabrás me iré de expedición por unos días, y cuando vuelva me gustaría seguir entrenando-

-claro, encantado-

-me entere de lo de mi compañero, nuevamente te pido una disculpa- ains se inclinaba ante gohan quien solo podía medio sonreír nuevamente

-no te disculpes por esas cosas, te deseo mucha suerte en tu expedición-

-muchas gracias- la chica le regalaba una sonrisa al Saiyajin, sin duda ella era muy linda, mejor dicho hermosa gohan lo vio asi pero no dijo nada

Después de eso gohan y bell entrenaban ahora sin duda desde que gohan entrena a bell el chico ha cambiado muchísimo hasta el punto que no era ese niño cobarde de antes

Ahora bell era más agresivo, fuerte y decidido su manera de pelear era mucho mejor

-nada mal bell, has mejorado….muchísimo-

-gracias a ti gohan-san, siento que poco a poco iré alcanzando a ains-san-

-¿tanto quieres alcanzarla?-

-aun no olvido la humillación de esos días, si la alcanzo, sabré que podre contra cualquiera, y después, quiero saber que soy rival para ti gohan-san- gohan abría los ojos de asombro pero después sonreía de una gran manera

-espero verte ese día -

-gracias a ti, he llegad

-no, todo lo has hecho tú, y creo que es momento de probar esa nueva fuerza….adentrándonos al calabozo nosotros

-¿hablas de los 3 hacer una expedición?-

-si exacto, creo que sería divertido hacer algo de equipo-

-si eso quieres-

Al entrar a la casa y organizarse para salir bell estaba organizando su armadura-

-entonces nos adentraremos muy profundamente esta vez, déjame decirte que me emociona mirar pisos mas profundos-

-también a mi, tengo curiosidad de ver los monstruos que están más abajo-

-oye gohan, ¿pero estas seguro de ir los 3?-

-si, descuida estaremos bien y no lo olvides no desconfíes de ti, si vemos que es difícil regresaremos-

-de acuerdo, a debo ir por la comida- bell se iba para la cocina

-gohan mi lindo gohan- .Hestia llegaba para abrazar a gohan haciéndolo sonrojar un poco

-te extrañare, espero que no tardes tanto-

-tranquila regresaremos esta noche, no pienso llevarlos tan profundo-

-por cierto, ¿ya terminaste de entrenar a esa ains valen no sé qué?- cómicamente Hestia hacia un puchero

-sí, ella se fue a una expedición con su familia-

-entiendo cuídense mucho, bell suerte-

-gracias kami-sama-

-ten un buen día gohan- se despedía Hestia haciendo algo similar a una esposa gohan asentía y se retiraba pero Hestia miraba las hojas

\- Ah, las estadísticas de ambos- pero ya era tarde pues ambos se habían ido Hestia solo se sentaba a mirar las dos hojas

-increíble, bell ha mejorado mucho-

-y gohan…..bueno, que puedo decir es asombroso, no existe aventurero quesea capaz de desafiarlo, tal vez…ni los mismos dioses-

-valla….

Hestia en ese momento recordaba lo que su amiga que hace poco la visito le dijo

-el monte myokuji….. Pero ese sitio es…

Hestia sacaba lo que su amiga le dio era una pequeña caja apenas del tamaño de su mano

_**-no la uses ni abras hasta que sea el momento, puede ser su última carta de triunfo-**_

-¿pero….a que se refiere con eso?-

-por otro lado en el distrito de orario cerca de las entradas de la mazmorras habían un gran número de aventureros reunidos un pequeño niño rubio estaba de pie frente a todos junto a una bandera con un símbolo similar a un payaso, era el símbolo de la familia de la diosa loki-

Ahora empezaremos nuestra expedición a lo profundo del calabozo, como antes nos dividiremos en dos equipos para no llenar los pisos superiores, yo dirigiré el primer equipo, gareth el segundo, esta vez nos acompañan herreros de la familia hefesto, nos reuniremos en el piso 18 a partir de ahí iremos al piso 50

-nuestro objetivo es el área que nadie ha alcanzado el piso 59-

-se ha llevado a cabo la misión, un aventurero codicioso abrió la caja- freya escuchaba a alguien mientras bebía vino

\- ya veo, pero un minotauro no será suficiente para ayudarlo a hacerse más fuerte-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-que quiero ayudarlo a superar esa necesidad de controlar sus impulsos, tal parece que es lo que está entrenando ahora-

-¿controlar sus impulsos?-

-asi es, tampoco sé a qué se refiere, pero quiero ver sus resultados, por eso quiero usarlo a "el" y "eso" con los hijos de loki, tal parece que uno de ellos se atrevió a ofenderlo- freya bebía un poco de su vino

-¿no se refiere a…..?-

-asi es, él es solo una pequeña defensa para no ingresar a esa parte de la mazmorra, quiero aportar algo de mi…..para él, jiji-

En el calabozo gohan bell y lilith caminaban con mucha tranquilidad hasta que bell se detenía

-oigan, gohan lilith, ¿no sienten algo raro?-

-¿raro?- pregunto lilith

-si, como si nos estuvieran mirando- los dos en ese momento daban una ligera mirada por los alrededores gohan sobretodo

-parece que hay algo raro- dijo lilith gohan estaba muy serio mirando cada rincón del piso hasta que sintió algo

-no hay aventureros, ni casi monstruos- por otro lado bell estaba muy nervioso pues esto le recordaba ese día donde el minotauro casi lo mata

Los minotauros son criaturas bastante fuertes que no cualquier aventurero puede acabar

Pero gohan en ese momento algo que lo hizo ponerse bastante nervioso y voltear su cabeza

_-puedo sentir…..un gran poder desde las lejanías, es tan grande que lo siento desde aquí….._

_Los dos se colocaban nerviosos pero sus miedos pasaban a otros cuando observaban y escuchaban unos fuertes pasos llegar y hacer retumbar todo el lugar _

_**-¡pom!- **_

_**-¡pom!- **_

el minotauro aparecía y en su mano tenia a un aventurero el cual había dejado gravemente lastimado para lanzarlo a un costado de los 3

-¿Qué…..un minotauro?- lilith se asustaba pues los minotauros no deberían estar en este piso, es un piso muy bajo para un minotauro

Gohan miraba el cuerpo del sujeto y al verlo en ese estado se enojaba con la criatura como nunca sin embargo el sujeto daba una mueca de dolor dando a entender que estaba vivo

-gohan-sama, ¡está vivo!- lilith gritaba alegre haciendo que gohan se acercara al sujeto

-¿estás bien?, oye-

-gruahhhh, huyan…son unos monstruos- el sujeto se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo intentando aguantarse el dolor

-¿son?- pregunto bell mirando de entre ojo al minotauro – pero solo hay uno…..

-no,…hay más son peores que esa bestia y más rápidos…. y van directamente a donde están mis amigos, son muy fuertes, nadie puede contra ellos…..los van a matar….. ¡por favor….ayúdalos!- empezó a pedir el sujeto entre lagrimas

-¿la familia de loki?- pregunto gohan recordando a ains

-gohan-sama, ¿puede derrotar a ese…?-

-gohan, se lo que estás pensando, toma a lilith y vallan a ayudarlos, yo me encargo del minotauro- bell sacaba su cuchillo y miraba al minotauro que parecia posar su mirada en gohan

-bell-sama, gohan-sama puede hacerse cargo…..

-NO QUIERO, QUIERO ENFRENTARLO YO- bell sorpresivamente alzaba la voz a lilith la cual se asombraba gohan miraba serio a bell

-¡si quiero superar a ains y que no se vuelvan a reír de mí nunca…¡ ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD, NO TE DECEPCIONARE GOHAN!-

-bell….

-bell-sama….

-VE GOHAN, NO PIERDAS TIEMPO, ¿NO QUIERES VOLVER A VER INOCENTES MORIR VERDAD?, ….esa familia se burló de nosotros pero no quiero que mueran, es nuestra oportunidad de mostrar… ¡lo fuerte que nos hemos puesto!-

Gohan abria los ojos asombrado, mirar a bell hablar asi lo asombro, a pesar de que se veia algo de miedo, bell estaba encarado ante esa bestia fue como observar a trunks cuando desafiaba a los androides, verlo asi lo maravillo

Lilith tampoco era la excepción se asombró por esto, para ella los dos eran personas muy queridas pero tampoco era nadie para prohibirle pelear

-¿seguro?-

-¡seguro!-

-lilith, vámonos- gohan tomaba a lilith y la cargaba en su hombro pese a la maleta esto no era nada para el Saiyajin

-bell, no tardare, acabare rápido, hazlo también-

-lo sé-

Los dos se regalaban una sonrisa el uno al otro gohan procedia a tomar al sujeto mal herido en su otro brazo

-sujétate fuerte lilith, puedo sentirlos…..si son muy fuertes…..demasiado diría yo-

-de acuerdo-

Gohan salía de un estallido directamente por la parte abierta del piso esto hizo alarmar al minotauro pero bell le interrumpía el paso-

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- decia gohan bastante serio el minotauro haciendo una señal de fastidio como si tuviera que eliminarlo primero se ponía en posición de lucha

-asi es…..es momento de mi venganza-

-¡TOMAA!-

Bell lanzaba con su cuchillo un ataque hacia el pecho del minotauro que lograba detenerlo con su espada

Con su brazo libre le daba un golpe a bell que lograba esquivar pero rozando su mejilla sacando algo de sangre

Pero bell no se detenía aquí y también lanzaba un golpe dándole en la cara al minotauro pero este aprovechaba y lo tomaba de este para lanzarlo contra una pared

El minotauro daba media vuelta pero no se esperó que bell saliera de las rocas algo lastimado

-no hemos acabado monstruo-

-¡GRUAHHHH!-

Los dos se lanzaba contra el otro chocando sus armas bell con mucha dificultad mantenía la raya contra el minotauro que este parecía estar muy tranquilo hasta que sintió como era arrastrado cosa que lo impresiono un poco

Cambiando de ubicación

En otro piso más alejado del actual más tranquilo había dos aventureros muy heridos todos estaban en una zona más amplia para atenderlos debidamente

-¿aparecieron varios minotauros?- bete se encontraba con su grupo auxiliando a los aventureros

-eran monstruos….estaban en el piso 9-

-¿serán supervivientes?

-lo dudo, ha pasado un mes y no se ha visto avistamiento-

-lo importante es que están bien-

-pero.,…estos eran diferentes, eran verdaderos monstruos-

-¡pom!- … ¡pom!-

-silencio- el chico de cabellera rubia decia mientras unas pequeñas rocas empezaban a tambalearse en el suelo donde estaban los presentes hicieron silencio

…_**¡pom!... ¡pon!... ¡POM!, ¡POM!,¡POM!**_

-¡ALGO SE ACERCA….!-

-¡GRUAHH!- una enorme espada salía directamente hacia los presentes que la esquivaban pero el ataque creaba un gran cráter

-¡NOS ATACAN!- Grito el chico de cabellera rubia mientras todos se hacían en sus posiciones

-riveria, los heridos-

-¡entendido!- la chica de cabello verde miraba a una chica de cabello rojizo de estatura baja la cual asentía sin embargo

-¡BUMM!-

Los dos eran golpeados por una extraña energía de color negro causando una explosión las dos chicas quedaban sin palabras al ver a los dos claramente morir

De la nada aparecían tres criaturas eran minotauros pero eran diferentes, mas musculosos, con armaduras un poco más pequeños de los normales aunque por su tamaño no dieron tanto miedo

-¡¿minotauros!?, ¡tan pequeños!- bete se burlaba hasta que el chico fin y riveria con voz temblorosa hablaban

\- ¡¿minotauros…..de la condenación?-

-¡escuche de ellos, se supone que son leyendas!-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Uno de ellos como si diera un grito de guerra cargaba un golpe hacia todos el cual esquivaron pero muy difícilmente

-¡que veloz, a pesar de su tamaño!-

-¡ataque…!-

-¡POM!- uno de ellos golpeaba al chico lanzándolo contra una pared

-¡CAPITAN!-

-¡¿derroto a fin….de un golpe!?- dijo riveria completamente en shock hasta que el mismo lanzaba un golpe hacia riveria pero tione una de las amazonas lograba bloquearlo por ella sin embargo la chica salía disparada siendo tomada por la otra amazona

-¡infeliz…!-la chica sacaba una espada gigante y se arrojaba contra el minotauro que detenía el arma con dos dedos y la estrellaba contra el suelo

-¡es muy fuerte!-

-¡MALDITO!-

Bete ahora quien atacaba cargando fuego en sus piernas

-¡te hare pedazos!-

Pero el minotauro lo tomaba del pie y de un azote lo golpeaba directamente contra el piso

Ains era ahora quien se lanzaba contra el minotauro que soltaba a bete, los dos se veían y con la defensa de su antebrazo detenía los ataques de ains que lograba hacerlo mover más de lo que lo hacían los otros lo asombroso era que el minotauro parecía pelear con inteligencia

A diferencia de los otros que enfrentaron este era agil, presiso tomando buenas decisiones a la hora de defenderse y atacar

-¡increíble…es como si, supiera artes marciales!-

Los ataques iban y venían mientras los otros 3 observaban

Ains lograba esquivar un ataque y hacerse en posición el minotauro se tronaba los nudillos y el cuello asombrando a la chica el monstruos empezó a hacer una especie de calentamiento de sombra tipo boxeo y le hacía una pose de provocación a ains

Como si se sintiera burlada ains se arrojaba contra el monstruo quien se lanzaba pisando fuerte el suelo y en segundos llegando donde ains para darle un cobo de golpes y finalmente una patada de giro haciendo a ains chocar contra un muro

-¡que poder!- bete se levantaba muy herido mirando al monstruo que parecia usar su pulgar para limpiarse la nariz

Bete se levantaba y se lanzaba contra el monstruo que bloqueaba su golpe y de una patada estilo hacha lo enterraba en el piso para empezar a caminar

-¡nadie puede contra ellos puede que estén al mismo nivel que ottar!- dijo fin levantándose muy herido

El minotauro cargaba contra ains quien se levantaba muy lastimada

-¡AINSS!- fue el grito de todos viendo al monstruo acercarse a ains ella cerraba los ojos hasta que

_**-¡POMM!- **_

Un golpe lanzaba al minotauro contra un muro asombrando a los otros 3

Todos estaban mudos, viendo a alguien frente a ains era alto, buen físico y llevaba un dogi naranja y azul

-¡monstruo, tu pelearas contra mí!- gohan aparecía con lilith en su hombro y el otro aventurero en su brazo el Saiyajin miraba con mucha seriedad a los 4 que se quedaban mirando al Saiyajin

**_Fin del capítulo 8_**

**_espero les haya gustado bell tambien tendra sus momentos asi como hestia y demas asi como demas sorpresas espero les haya gustado el capitulo _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**hola a todos les traigo otro capitulo espero les guste algo corto pero es porque es la parte dos del otro sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 9: el corazón de un héroe parte 2 **_

En cierto asiento en lo que parecía un lugar oscuro donde había un hombre alto sentado este estaba tranquilo muy serio este hombre era el guardián de la mazmorra ¡uranos!-

Uranios es un anciano de barba larga y viste una túnica de color negro al igual que otros es un Dios el encargado de la mazmorra sin embargo este ahora estaba bastante nervioso mirando una pantalla

-no puedo creerlo….minotauros de la condenación…¿Cómo es que están aquí?-

-se supone que esas criaturas pertenecían a las mazmorras anteriores para los héroes de los Kaio, ¿Cómo es que están aquí?- uranos se hablaba a si mismo pero el nerviosismo era que parecía hacerlo hablar solo

-pobres hijos…morirán….

Sin embargo el anciano se asombraba al ver que uno de ellos era derrumbado de una patada y lanzado contra una pared

-ese es…

Regresando a la mazmorra

Gohan estaba mirando serio a los minotauros que se colocaban en frente al ver como uno era lanzado hacia una pared

-esos monstruos son los que desprenden este gran poder, son diferentes a los monstruos que hemos enfrentado antes- gohan muy serio miraba a los tres mientras bajaba a lilith

-lilith, ¿tú sabes que son esos?-

-no, nunca los había visto son minotauros claro, pero son muy pequeños, casi de tu altura-

-sí, pero son muy fuertes-

Finn, tione, bete y ains como riveria observaban a gohan y a su apoyo llegar al auxilio de ains misma

-ains, ¿estás bien?- gohan daba media vuelta y ayudaba a la chica

-gohan, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?, o mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-él me dijo de esas criaturas y me moví lo más rápido posible-

Finn estaba asombrado por ver como ese chico derribo al minotauro de una patada, él era consciente de que había otro aventurero de nivel 7 pero incluso bajo su aproximación, si este minotauro y ottar pelearan a lo mejor ni ottar saldría bien servido

-¿ese es gohan, el segundo de nivel 7?- riveria ayudaba a curar a tione y a su hermana

-¿eres tú?- bete se levantaba muy a duras penas

-veo que sigues vivo- decia gohan en un tono de burla

-perdón por decepcionarte-

-era una broma, relájate- gohan daba su mirada a la pared y de ahí salía el minotauro nuevamente sin embargo daba una pequeño escupitajo al suelo sin embargo el golpe pareció si haberle hecho daño

-¿esta ileso?- lilith se asustaba por ver que la patada de gohan pareció no afectarle lo que no sospecho lilith es que si le dolió y mucho se le noto en el rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- riveria se acercó a gohan

-a ayudar obviamente- respondió gohan mirando todavía a la bestia

-¿tu?, ¿a pesar que….?-

-si viviera en el rencor, no ganaría nada-

-yo….no sé qué decir, sin embargo esos son minotauros de condenación, son muy fuertes-

-eso veo-

-lilith ayuda a los heridos, esto déjenmelo a mí- gohan se acercaba con un rostro lleno de sombriedad hacia los minotauros los otros iban a acercarse pero el primero hizo una señal que no y empezaba a quitarse las muñequeras-

-no te vengas el genial ahora…

-¿QUIERES MORIR?, ¿O QUE?- gohan completamente enojado le gritaba a bete el cual al mirar esa mirada de gohan por instinto se cayó, incluso lilith se asustaba

-gohan-sama, bell-sama….

-lo sé, acabare rápido- decia gohan poniéndose en posición de lucha el minotauro se hacía frente al Saiyajin en posición de box lo que en su mente gohan se colocó más serio

-es hora que pelees con alguien de tu tamaño , pelea-

El minotauro se lanzaba contra gohan llegando hacia este pero gohan esquivaba un golpe de este asombrándolo y gohan le daba un golpe directamente en la cara lanzándolo contra el piso la pobre criatura era arrastrada por el suelo

Cada uno de los presentes no pudo sino abrir la boca y ojos de tal forma por ver a gohan ganándole de una manera tan fácil y hasta imposible incluso ouranus desde su lugar no pudo decir nada más que asombrarse

Los otros dos miraban a su compañero caer en batalla tan fácil que se hicieron frente a gohan

-no tengo nada contra ustedes pero debo ganarles, han lastimado a gente inocente, y si no los detengo seguirán asi-

Los otros 3 se quitaban la armadura para hacer lo mismo que hizo este

-increíble, ¿lo derroto?- riveria y Finn no pudieron sino decir eso, bete no lo Quizo admitir pero estaba asombrado y también nervioso

-¿tan fuerte es ese?-

-tione y su hermana tiona, se asombraban también, pero también les agrado eso, a lo mejor por ser amazonas una tribu de mujeres guerreras, al ver a un hombre fuerte las atraía

Tione estaba en cierto modo, atraída por Finn, pero fue por su amabilidad, su lado guerrera como con su hermana las hizo reaccionar de otra forma

_**Pd: no se enamoraron de él, pero si las atrajo**_

-¿viste?, ¡lo derroto de un golpe!-

-si…eso creo- respondía Tione algo nerviosa

-oye, ¿pero…no te parece curioso?-

-¿en qué?- pregunto tiona

-él tiene algo especial, como….¡un verdadero lado guerrero!-

Gohan se lanzaba contra los otros 3 que a la vez se lanzaban contra gohan increíblemente empezaban a lanzar golpes y patadas rápidamente pero gohan los esquivaba y detenía a los tres y con mucha facilidad pues en su rostro se mostraba mucha seriedad

-¿está peleando contra los 3?- dijo riveria ains por otro lado estaba mirando asombrada a gohan

Mientras esto pasaba bell y el minotauro peleaban

Bell le lanzaba una estocada y rozaba asombrosamente su mejilla y el minotauro respondía lanzando espadazos por diferentes zonas mientras bell los esquivaba pero algunas lograban rozarlo

-MALDITO-

Bell le lanzaba una patada en la cara lo que lo hizo doblegar un poco y a la vez enojo lanzando un golpe que lo hacía chocar contra una roca

-yo, no me rendiré- bell se ponía de pie de nuevo limpiándose la sangre de la rejilla de su labio

-si no te derroto….. ¡NO PODRE VER A GOHAN A LA CARA!-

El minotauro nuevamente se lanzaba y chocaba su arma contra el suelo bell de una maniobra la esquivaba y con sus dos manos tomaba el cuchillo y lo enterraba en un costado del minotauro y de un fuerte grito lo hizo deslizar causando una gran cortada que lo hizo gritar

-¡AHORA FIREBOLT!-

Bell ponía su mano en frente y empezaba a crear una bola de fuego pero hay no se detenía

-aun no…concéntrate-

Mientras el minotauro se sostenía la herida bell aprovecho para empezar a concentrarse y algo empezó a pasar en él, un aura blanca muy delgada aparecía en el y empezaba a concentrarla

-¡AHORA….!

-¡GRUAHHHH!-

Sin embargo no fue suficiente pues el minotauro se recompuso y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo mando arrastrar por el suelo

-maldición… bell se levantada bastante agitado

Gohan por otro lado estaba apaleando a los minotauros que no podían hacer nada y gohan de una patada lograba derribar al segundo lanzándolo contra una pared

-falta uno- dijo el Saiyajin posando su mirada en el tercero que estaba bastante lastimado

_-no estoy usando mi verdadera fuerza pero …lo puedo sentir, puedo controlar mejor mi poder, ya no me siento tan agitado y tan molesto, puedo calcular mejor los ataques y mantener mi fuerza bajo control sin acceder completamente a ella…..lo sabía, el entrenamiento….¡está funcionando!- _

-ese chico es asombroso, es capaz de pelear contra los 4 el solo- decia gareth asombrado junto a Finn

-si no me equivoco, él es el segundo de nivel 7 ¿cierto?-

-asi, es- respondía Finn

-¡qué joven!- dijo gareth

-eso gohan-sama, animo- lilith animaba a gohan mientras en vendaba a ains, ella no lo hacía por gusto, pero fue una petición del Saiyajin

_-o no, el ki de bell….está disminuyendo_\- se dijo gohan apretando los puños

-ustedes son asombrosos, son más inteligentes que las demás criaturas que he conocido aquí, sin embargo…acabare esto ya, prepárense-

Sin embargo los 4 entre ellos juntaban sus manos y creaban una energía de color rojo

Gohan hacia lo mismo pero era de color dorado, creando vientos que hacían cubrir a todos

-¡AHORA!-

-¡GRUAHHH!-

Por otro lado freya aparecía como si estuviera sintiendo placer mientras se sujetaba las mejillas con sus manos

-¡QUE HERMOSA VISTA!, ANIMO, LOGRALO-

Los combatientes lanzaban sus ataques pero como se esperaba el de gohan arraso con el de los minotauros asustándolos y siendo devorados por el ataque producía una fuerte explosión

Gohan solo miraba serio mostrando que nada de esfuerzo tuvo que hacer, pero aun asi desde adentro del le parecieron seres poderosos

Al disiparse el humo los demás miraban asombrados tal hazaña

-listo, lilith, nos vamos-

-eh….así, como usted diga- decia la chica

-¡espera, gohan!- ains detenía al Saiyajin

-¿Cómo….como tienes tanto poder?-

-eso dejémoslo para después, mi amigo está en aprietos, y debo correr- gohan tomaba a lilith y salían del lugar en un parpadeo

-ese chico…

_**-¡fiumm!- **_

Gareth estaba por hablar pero ains salía del lugar como salió gohan

-espera, ains- bete se levantaba y también salía detrás de ella

-¡esperen los dos!- Tione les gritaba pero era tarde ella miro a Finn quien asentía

-supongo que les debemos el favor, gareth ¿puedes hacerte cargo?-

-si está bien- respondía este último

Mientras tanto ouranus estaba en shock

-¿los derroto el solo?-

Regresando con bell, él y el minotauro chocaban armas entre sí, bell estaba muy lastimado y el minotauro tenía heridas leves descontando la cortada

Bell alcanzaba a cortar una mejilla de este pero el minotauro lo golpeaba directamente y lo enviaba a estrellarse contra una roca

El minotauro preparaba un espadazo contra bell sin embargo se detenía cuando una corriente de aire se hacía en el lugar ambos volteaban a ver

-¡BELL!- gohan le gritaba con lilith en su hombro

-gohan….¡¿ya acabaste!?-

-si-

-ya veo, creo que estoy tardando mucho- decia el chico bastante golpeado

-bell-sama, deje que gohan….

-no quiero…

-¡deje la terquedad….!-

-yo quiero pelear esta batalla por mí mismo, no quiero que nadie se meta, nadie-

-bell-sama…..gohan-sama dígale algo- sin embargo gohan estaba serio mirando al chico

Gohan entendía lo que bell trataba de hacer, era orgullo, orgullo de un guerrero, gohan era mitad Saiyajin y su sangre de guerrero lo hacía ver a bell con ojos diferentes a los de cualquiera, era orgullo, gohan estaba orgulloso

Se sintió orgulloso, claro que le preocupaba bell era verdad, pero quería que fuera fuerte, que se enfrentara al peligro pues ante la vida, nos enfrentaremos ante muchas cosas, si te escondes detrás de alguien no crecerás, a veces debes arriesgar para ganar y él lo sabía pues eso lo hizo parecer a su padre, un guerrero que no se rendía, ni abandonaba una pelea, gohan también sabia eso pues su vida le enseño eso

-bell, ¡acabalo!- grito gohan asombrando a lilith

Bell sonrió y empuño su cuchillo en una nueva pose

-¡ENTENDIDO!-

Bell empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el minotauro y después de unos segundos salió corriendo y empezaban sus choques nuevamente

-gohan-sama, bell-sama no….

-confía en el lilith, si lo sigues menospreciando, menos va a crecer, bell puede hacerlo, confía en el- decia gohan mirando a su discípulo

-_tal vez si nunca hubiera menospreciado a trunks, hubiéramos ganado contra los androides hace mucho, perdóname trunks, no cometeré el mismo error, confiare en bell, confió en el- _

_Los dos empezaban _una batalla hasta que gohan sintió a los de la familia loki llegando detrás del

-¿ains?-

-quería ver si podía ayudar-

-oye, si lo dejas asi, lo va a matar- decia un bete sonriendo de manera arrogante a un gohan serio

-¿lo ayudamos?- pregunto riveria

-no se metan- dijo un gohan serio alarmando un poco a todos

-el ganara, confió en el-

Gohan miraba la pelea que se llevaba bell peleaba de una excelente forma sin embargo el minotauro estaba también mostrando su superioridad

-¿ese no es el tomate?, ¡HA!, le gustan los minotauros-

Gohan escuchaba serio sin embargo seguía serio mirando la pelea bete nuevamente empezaba sus burlas pero gohan intentaba calmarse y lo hacia

-¿es el que salvo ains?-

-sí, ese minotauro seguro lo quería matar desde hace tiempo-

-no lo subestimes- dijo un gohan serio haciendo que chasqueara la lengua

-el ganara, lo hará-

-¿pero no es nivel 1?, no sobrevivirá- dijo tiona a gohan que seguía serio

-¡ganara!- decia un gohan serio el solo decia eso, no respondía ni prestaba atención a los demás estaba concentrado

Bell chocaba su arma contra el minotauros los ataques iban y venían espada y cuchillo, esquiva uno, esquiva el otro, golpea uno, golpea el otro, nuevamente chocaban sus armas y la secuencia se repetía sin embargo

En un instante bell empezaba a moverse mejor a esquivar mejor incluso haciendo y atacando con movimientos de artes marciales

-¿no era de nivel 1?- pregunto una tiona empezando a soltar una gota de sudor

-hace un mes no tenía experiencia para los ojos de bete, ¿lo hiciste tú?- Finn miraba a un gohan que seguía serio

-yo solo le enseñe, él está haciéndolo por el mismo-

-¿Qué demonios le enseñaste?- bete le hacía una mueca a gohan quien seguía serio

-vamos bell, acabalo, ¿quieres ser un guerrero fuerte, no?, ¡¿quieres mostrarle al mundo lo fuerte que eres?!, demuéstralo, demuéstraselos- gohan empezaba a decir en voz alta

Como si escuchara y lo hizo bell se hacía en posición de nuevo y se preparaba para pelear lanzándose contra este sin embargo este frenaba de golpe mientras el minotauro lanzaba un espadazo para esquivarlo de una maniobra hacia el cielo colocando sus manos en el costado lo que asombro un poco al Saiyajin

-HAAAAAAAAA- bell de manera asombrosa lanzaba un ataque de ki rápido atravesando el pecho del minotauro y saliendo contra una pared produciendo una explosión

El minotauro quedaba de pie y bell caía al piso sin poder sostenerse, el silencio quedo en el lugar para que después de unos segundos

-¡KAPOM!- el minotauro caía muerto al piso y generando una gran gema

Los presentes miraban asombrados pues un aventurero de nivel 1 derroto a un minotauro de piso alto

-bell-sama….era todo lo que podia decir una lilith asombrada

-ese idiota lo logro- dijo un bete fascinado por lo hecho todo era silencioso hasta que gohan fue el primero en romper el silencio caminando hacia bell que se levantaba muy difícilmente y lastimado

-bell….

-gohan…

-lo hiciste- fue todo lo que dijo un gohan que pasaba de un rostro serio a una sonrisa para agacharle y ayudar a bell a apoyarlo en el

-lo hice…..si…lo hice….

Bell empezaba a llorar para abrazar a gohan quien lo abrazaba

-sabía que podías, eres todo un guerrero, estoy orgulloso de ti-

-gracias a ti, lo pude hacer, ¿si me hice fuerte?-

-sí, juntos hagámonos más fuertes, me recordaste a mi padre, eso me hizo motivarme más a hacerme más fuerte y superar mis limites –

-gracias…

-bell-sama, gohan-sama- lilith salía corriendo hacia los dos para abrazarlos quienes la abrazaban igual

-también tu lilith, gracias por apoyarnos-

Por otro lado ains miraba con una sonrisa la escena

-creo que te callaron bete- dijo una ains que se iba directamente al grupo bete chaqueo la lengua y solo daba media vuelta para retirarse pero en su rostro noto algo como si no lo dejara tranquilo tal vez fue ¿culpa?-

-gohan-san, le agradezco nuevamente su ayuda-

-descuida ains, bueno debo llevarme a bell y a lilith, creo que tuvimos suficientes aventuras por hoy- gohan se despedía de ains quien con una sonrisa asentía a lo dicho y observaba a los del pequeño grupo retirarse bell en brazos de gohan y lilith a un lado

Al final los dos grupos se alejaban y pasaba el día sin embargo freya estaba sentada con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que normalmente usa

-¿derroto a los minotauros de la condenación tan fácilmente?- decia un ottar con una gota de sudor

-sí, y se controló, no era su poder verdadero-

-¿Cómo?- dijo un sorprendido guerrero

-parece que pudo controlar sus emociones y es capaz de usar ese hermoso poder dorado a su voluntad, oh, con solo verlo….la diosa se pasaba la lengua por sus labios

-en la casa estaba un bell con vendas dormido en su cama-

-ya veo, asi que lo supero- dijo una Hestia muy sonriente

-si lo hubieras visto peleo de una forma impresionante-

-es raro que hayas dejado que bell peleara solo-

-yo quería….que finalmente demostrara al mundo lo fuerte que se había vuelto, además meterme en su pelea hubiera sido deshonroso para el-

-tienes razón, pero lo consiguió… y todo gracias a ti, como has cambiado las cosas aquí, mi héroe- Hestia se ponía de pie y colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de gohan haciéndolo ruborizar un poco

-Hestia….la diosa le daba un beso en la mejilla

-gracias, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de tenerte con nosotros- la diosa como último toque le acariciaba la mejilla para retirarse

-descansa gohan-kun-

El Saiyajin solo podía tocarse la mejilla algo rojo, él era muy inocente pero se ve que aprendía del tema esto hacia algo en el Saiyajin, era como si su fuerza se elevara más-

También al ver a bell luchar sintió que su fuerza se elevaba tal vez por su sangre Saiyajin pero también cuando peleo contra los minotauros al querer proteger a ains y a los demás sintió más aumento de poder, su sangre humana y Saiyajin al unirse, creaban un poder en gohan que este desconocía

Hestia llegaba a su habitación y se lanzaba a su cama para abrazar la almohada

-lo bese, porque no fue en los labios, Hestia baka, baka- la diosa empezó a golpearse cómicamente con la almohada para tirarse a la cama

-me voy a escabullir esta noche a su cama….si eso hare…..la diosa empezó a reír de manera cómica pero al voltear a su mesita de noche noto el libro

-ahora que lo pienso, no había escuchado de esa clase de monstruos, minotauros de la condenación, a ver, a ver….. ¡aquí esta!- pero el rostro de Hestia pasaba a uno lleno de asombro

-no puede ser…esos son monstruos de los calabozos Kaio, ¿Qué hacían aquí?, se supone que esos calabozos…ya no existen-

-Wow, ¿de dónde habrán salido?, bueno, que alegría que gohan los derroto-

_**Fin del capítulo 9**_

_**como dije les daria a todos sus momentos de gloria y tranquilos que gohan lo tendra ufff creo que lo que tengo en mente les gustara y mucho porque habra de todo incluso una sorpresa pero sera para muy adelante espeor les haya gustado el capitulo bye **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**feliz navidad amigos **_

_**algo tarde pero de todas espero hayan pasado una gran navidad y les deseo un feliz año que les valla muy bien y les deseo lo mejor que se cumplan sus sueños luchen por ellos les deseo lo mejor **_

_**qui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero les guste y sin mas a leer **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 10: el poder de un equipo **_

Tras el evento ocurrido en la mazmorra pasaba algo de tiempo

-gohan-san ¿estás bien?- aine quien volvía a verse con el Saiyajin le preguntaba bastante nerviosa

-si, claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-escuchamos que peleaste contra minotauros de la condenación en los pisos de la mazmorras- aine no pudo evitar alzar la voz cosa que asombro a los aventureros y hasta las trabajadoras del lugar

-¿pero porque el asombro?-

-¡¿ERES TONTO!? , ¡Esas bestias son monstruos legendarios, todos lo saben!-

-asi recuerdo que Hestia me dijo eso- decia gohan cruzado de brazos

-todavía no sabemos porque habían monstruos de ese nivel en las mazmorras, son bestias que no deberían estar en estos planos terrenales- decia una aine con una gota de sudor

-pues con mayor razón, eran muy peligrosos- decia gohan serio

-si lo sabemos, ahora mismo nos encargaremos de eso, pero parece que solo eran esos-

-bueno eso me alegra-

-a propósito, bell, he notado que estas bastante serio y centrado-

-¿eh?, a bueno….

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHH!?, ¡¿NIVEL 3!?- el grito de aine fue tan fuerte que literalmente todo el mundo quedo perplejo

-¿nivel 3 en solo…..un mes y medio!?- bell se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso

-asi es, estoy orgulloso de el- gohan lo tomaba del hombro mostrando una sonrisa al chico que sonreía también

-todo gracias a ti gohan- aine miraba asombrada al dúo por un lado uno derroto a un grupo de bestias míticas solo y el otro alcanzo el nivel 3 en nada

-ustedes dos…son asombrosos- dijo una aine mirando al grupo bastante feliz

-¿por cierto esos minotauros no expulsaron ninguna gema?-

-no ahora que lo mencionas, pero si soltaron unos objetos extraños-

-mmmm, que interesante- dijo aine bastante pensativa

Cambiando de lugar vemos a bell colocándose la camisa

-nivel 3 en solo un mes…bell me enorgulleces- decia una Hestia muy feliz

-gracias kami-sama pero sin duda es gracias a gohan-

-no bell tú lo hiciste, te esforzaste mucho y has entrenado como nunca, te mereces tu recompensa-

-gohan… ¡bueno los dejo solos, voy a acomodar algunas cosas!-

-bueno, y ahora sigue… ¡mi lindo gohan!- Hestia se tiraba sobre gohan quien se apenaba

-espera Hestia puedo hacerlo solo-

-muuu, que aguafiestas- la diosa hacia un puchero sin embargo ver a gohan quitarse su dogi y empezar a mostrar su físico de dios griego la hacía ruborizar y ponerse unos trapos en la nariz

-¿Hestia?-.

-estoy bien- dijo la diosa cómicamente mordiéndose el labio y cubriendo lo que más pudiera de la sangre _-¡se supone que son los dioses quienes tientan no al revés!-_ dijo una Hestia bastante roja

-bueno veamos ahora tu nivel aunque no me espero nada nuevo pues todo está siempre en lo más alto…..

Sin embargo al poner el papel tras su gota de sangre Hestia quedo perpleja el papel de inmediato mostro toda la escritura… ¡pero era dorada y además parecía como si un fuego dorado envolviera las letras de latín y el numero-

_-¡que poder…..!-_ dijo una Hestia asombrada

_-al llegar gohan tenía ya un poder asombroso, pero ahora…..no puedo describirlo, es abismal, y sigue creciendo y creciendo cada segund_o-

Gohan volteaba a mirar a Hestia que estaba con una sonrisa

_-gohan….. ¿Acaso no tienes limites en tus fuerzas?- _

_-_¿Hestia?- pregunto un gohan nervioso

-ah, no nada gohan, tu entrenamiento funciona parece que tu poder se incrementa-

-¿tú lo crees?- gohan se levantaba y miraba su brazo

-sí, pero solo lo sabrás cuando lo liberes, de momento no tienes habilidades pero dudo que las necesites -

-mejor no, no quiero hacer un escándalo, además ciento que aún no controlo por completo mi poder-

-¿es porque rompes aun los platos?- Hestia se acercaba de manera atrevida haciendo que sus brazos apretaran su busto y escote gohan con verla tan cerca se ruborizaba un poco

-sí, perdona por eso-

-de eso no te preocupes para nada- Hestia se acercaba cada vez más a gohan quien se ruborizaba un poco más _-¡que linda es!-_ se pensó

-ah, yo….tengo que salir a comprar la comida-

-a eso fue bell, tontillo- Hestia tomaba la mano del Saiyajin para acariciarla

-Hestia….yo- gohan miraba más detenidamente a Hestia

-no me puedes culpar, estando asi, cualquier chica se pone asi como yo- Hestia sonreía mas para tomar a gohan del pecho

-creo que lo estoy logrando-

-¿logrando?- preguntaba un Saiyajin sonrojado

-lo sabrás pronto- decia una Hestia más calmada y una sonrisa más tierna pero eso la hacía ver más linda

-bueno, tengo que salir, nos vemos en un rato-

-¿saldrás?, ¿A dónde?-

-a ver sus apodos-

-¿apodos?-

-cuando venga bell él te lo explicara, yo debo irme- Hestia le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba gohan nuevamente quedaba con rostro de duda pero más por eso del "apodo"

Cambiando de lugar en una especie de templo bastante grande vemos a Hestia usando un fino vestido

-gohan derroto a 4 minotauros de la condenación, sin duda le espera una gran recompensa- decia una Hestia muy orgullosa ella no esperaba nada de dinero sino estaba orgullosa por sus hijos sobre todo por gohan

-hola Hestia- alguien la tomaba del hombro

-ah take-

-escuche que tu hijo derroto a 4 minotauros de la condenación, estoy asombrado-

-ah, sí, veo que todos lo saben-

-¿bromeas?, tu hijo derroto a 4 bestias de las mazmorras supremas, solo los dioses o los héroes místicos peleaban hay-

-sí, pero eso solo abre otra duda, ¿Qué hacían hay?-

-quien sabe a lo mejor eran sobrevivientes de alguna antigua, recuerda que el Kaio-sama del oeste creo algunas en distintas zonas de la galaxia-

-puede ser, pero nunca escuchamos de una en la tierra-

-mmm, buen punto pero en fin, está en la boca de todos los dioses como lo de tu hijo bell que está en nivel 3 en un mes, hasta la princesa de la espada tardo un año para nivel 2-

-ahora que lo dices alguien de la familia takemikazuchi también subió de nivel ¿verdad?-

-si, mikoto yamato, voy a ir en serio en este denatus- take alzaba su brazo

-si, igual yo-

Los dos llegaban a una gran puerta con algunos símbolos que se abría

-consigamos buenos apodos para nuestros hijos-

En donde gohan

-¿eh fue por los apodos?-decia un bell sonriente

-¿Qué es eso?-

-son los nombres con los que te conocen en orario, es algo asi como un título-

-un título…¡eh interesante!- gohan se ponía una mano en la barbilla

-ojala nos den unos buenos, yo estoy ansioso-

-¿tan importante es?-

-¡CLARO QUE SI!- bell cómicamente pegaba su frente con la de gohan quien le salía una gota de sudor

-entiendo, pero cálmate-

-lo siento- bell se rascaba la nuca y al voltear miraba la armadura

-nivel 3….nunca pensé llegar tan lejos, es hora de cambiar de armadura-

-es cierto, sabes quien la haya hecho sabe cómo hacerlas-

-sí, quiero averiguar quien fue- decia un bell emocionado

-sí, igual yo- gohan tomaba un pedazo y miraba un nombre escrito

-welf crozzo ¿eh?-

-gohan, bell- Hestia llegaba a la casa bastante agitada

-¿Hestia?-

-¡¿kami-sama!?-

-alégrense-

-¿kami-sama?, ¿entonces….?-

-sí, bell el tuyo… ¡es normal!-

-¿eh?- bell quedaba con rostro cómico de asombro

-¿y el de gohan?- bell miraba a gohan quien se ponía tenso

-gohan… ¡será…..!

…..

…

…..

-¡¿Little Rookie!?-¿asi se llama bell-sama?- en una taberna gohan bell y lilith estaban comiendo bell estaba cómicamente aburrido

-si-

-¿y el de gohan-sama?- gohan se apenaba

-el de gohan es… ¡LEGENDARY WARRIOR!, ( el guerrero legendario)

-Ehh, que genial- decia lilith muy emocionada pero gohan estaba serio

-no es que no me guste, pero….me parece exagerado-

-¡pues pienso que es genial, digno de ti gohan-kun!- una voz se escuchó al lado y al mirar eran syr y ryuu

-chicas….

-felicidades cranel-san, y a ti gohan-san-

-gracias-decia bell

-gracias pero….. ¿Porque a mí?-

-tontito, derrotaste a 4 minotauros de la condenación, eso es digno de celebrar, no pensé que fueras tan fuerte- syr se sentaba al lado de gohan y ryuu al frente

-en orario todos sabemos eso ya- decia ryuu

Por otro lado los aventureros que estaban comiendo y festejando miraban la mesa de gohan

-oye, ¿son esos?-

Si el que subió de nivel en poco tiempo, pero sobretodo…..ese que derroto a los minotauros supremos-

-¿hablas de las bestias que son más fuertes que un nivel 7?-

-sí, es sorprendente-

-parece que hay otro "señor de la guerra"-

-más bien, es el "guerrero legendario"-

Los aventureros miraban y hablaban de los dos pero sobretodo de gohan, es cierto que lo de bell es llamativo pero lo de gohan es por asi decirlo la última noticia del momento-

-¿están hablando de nosotros?- dijo gohan mirando detrás

-sí, gohan eres una estrella, más que eso, también ayudaste a toda la familia de loki, es otra hazaña no digo que lo que hice cranel-kun no sea bueno, pero…

-si entiendo-decia bell con una sonrisa

Gohan solo se rascaba la cabeza un poco y decia un Ahh, si-

-bueno es su fiesta, gohan-kun empecemos- syr alzaba su copa y gohan entendía la indirecta

-ah, sí perdona- sin embargo lilith miraba algo seria a syr que comía tranquila

-¿y ustedes pueden quedarse?- pregunto una lilith a ryuu

-mama mia dijo que podíamos quedarnos con ustedes, y que gastaran mucho dinero- gohan volteaba a ver a la dueña que le alzaba el pulgar gohan solo le salía una gota de sudor sin embargo su apetito ya lo hacía gastar bastante pero sin preocuparse

-muy bien, entonces… ¡salud!- los presentes chocaban sus copas hasta que gohan sintió el sabor amargo del licor

-ara, gohan-kun, ¿no habías probado el alcohol?-

-es verdad, desde3 que te conocemos, nunca te hemos visto beber-

-es que sabe muy amargo- decia gohan tosiendo cosa que hizo a los aventureros voltear ellos se extrañaron que alguien tan famoso no soportara el licor

-syr perdona pero ¿no tienen jugo?-

-sí, enseguida te lo cambio-

-gracias-

-por cierto gohan, ¿aún no han ido a los pisos centrales?, con tu nivel pueden ir sin problemas-decia ryuu

-ahora estamos decididos a ir- decia gohan

-ya veo, ¿y van a ir al piso 13?-

-de hecho, ya hemos ido al 15- las dos chicas se asombraban y hasta algunos aventureros

-¿ya han ido?-

-si, pero solo unas dos veces-

-les gusta el riesgo ¿eh?-

-bueno, supongo que no me extraña de ti ¿y los superiores?-

-esos aun no, pero me interesan aunque lo haremos poco a poco-

-me parece bien sin embargo entonces es bueno formar un grupo-

-creo que si, entonces debemos pensar en eso…..

-¡HA, EN ESE CASO…..

Un aventurero se levantaba hacia la mesa de los presentes

-¿tienes problemas con tu equipo warrior legendary?- gohan volteaba a ver al hombre

-oye joven, ¿entonces porque no ter unes al nuestro?, claro aunque solo somos nivel 2, sin embargo… el hombre miraba a las chicas

-nos prestaras a estas elfas- gohan hacia una mueca de asombro

-los amigos comparten sus cosas- los amigos del sujeto se acercaban

-¿cosas?- dijo un gohan serio con tono molesto bell solo suspiraba mientras pensaba "están muertos"

-¿les dijiste a mis amigas…cosas?-

-¿Qué no se supone que son tus "cosas"?- gohan hacia una mueca de enojo pero antes que se levantara

-váyanse…no son dignos de el- dijo ryuu de manera estoica haciendo resaltar que basuras como ellos no merecían ser amigos ni compañeros de gohan

-cálmate hadita- dijo el grandulón –te mostraremos algo mejor que este niño-

Ryuu sonreía de manera disimulada

-¡en sus sueños!-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE!? – El sujeto acercaba su mano

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- ryuu tomo un objeto de la mesa y con el hacía torcer los dedos del hombre tirándolo al piso

-no permitiré que insultes a mis amigos, y menos a mi maestro-

-¿maestro?- se pensó gohan

-zorra…no tendré piedad por ser una mujer- el sujeto se lanzaba de nuevo ryuu sacaba un cuchillo gohan estaba por moverse pero en esas

-¡POW!- mama mía rompía la mesa de un golpe asustando a toda la clientela incluso al Saiyajin

-si van a pelear háganlo afuera, aquí se viene a comer y a beber- los sujetos se asustaban hasta el punto de sudar

-vámonos….

-¡no les abriré cuenta!- grito mama mia

-¡S…SI!- Los tipos tiraban una bolsa de monedas a la mesa para huir ryuu nuevamente se sentaba de manera tranquila

_-Wow, que impresionante ryuu_\- se pensó gohan mirando a la chica la normalidad regresaba aunque gohan aun sentía pena por su apodo

Día siguiente

-esta no-

-ni esta-

Bell miraba las armaduras nuevamente donde las compraron por primera vez

-parece que ya no tienen- decia gohan mirándolas también

-que mal- decia bell cómicamente triste –ah ¿y si preguntamos al que atiende?-

-buena idea- los dos iban a donde debía estar la atención pero se toparon con un hombre de cabello rojo hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo

-¿no puedes tratarlas mejor?, ¡arriesgo mi vida para hacer esto!-

-a ¡Bienvenido!- el vendedor pareció ignorar al sujeto para dirigirse a los clientes

-si ¿no tienen las armaduras de welf crozzo?- tras bell preguntar esto hizo que el vendedor volteara su mirada al sujeto de al lado quien también volteaba su mirada a los dos

Era un joven de cabello rojo y una pañoleta amarrada en su cuello y vestía una túnica roja

El sujeto empezó a reírse llamando la atención de los dos

-si quieres las armaduras de welf…. ¡aquí están!- el joven ponía una caja frente a ellos dos dando a entender que a quien buscaban era a el

En una especie de banca donde pasaban algunos aventureros se sentaban los tres

-jamás pensé que mis creaciones fueran adquiridas por el legendario warrior legendary- escuchar ese apodo hizo que todos quienes estaban en el lugar voltearan del asombro

-y también de Little Rookie-

-la verdad preferiría que me llamaras gohan- dijo un gohan con una gota de sudor

-queríamos conocerlo en persona señor crozo -dijo bell mientras gohan asentía

-por favor no me llamen asi- dijo algo serio mostrando al go de pena

-o ¿'prefieres señor welf?- pregunto gohan

-no…bueno está bien-

-entonces son gohan, bell cranel, ¿ustedes son mis clientes verdad? ya que es la segunda vez que me compran- dijo algo orgulloso welf mientras los dos se miraban

-sí, seguro- contesto gohan

Esto hizo que todos en el lugar con maletas o especie de equipo de herrería chasquearan la lengua y hasta se fueran con rostros que indicaban celos

Los dos vieron algo curioso esto

-perdón pero hay que marcar territorio-

-bueno, gohan, bell, ¿quieren hacer un contrato directo conmigo?-

-¿contrato?- pregunto gohan

-solo trabajare para ustedes y te haremos armas, armaduras, lo que quieran-

-oh, eso se oye bien-

-también, puedo hacer mantenimiento a tu brazo artificial-

-¿de verdad?-decia gohan contento

-claro, veo que es un arma de calidad, confía en mí-

-pues no veo porque no- dijo gohan mirando a bell quien también asentía

-valla, se los agradezco y no quiero sonar atrevido pero me gustaría que hicieran un gran favor por mí, claro que se los pagare-

-¿un favor?-

-déjenme unirme a su grupo- gohan y bell abrían un poco los ojos

-por fin llegue al nivel 11- welf que se encontraba con los chicos miraba muy contento el lugar

-perdonen por pedirles esto, gohan-

-descuida, solo tenías que decir que querías venir-

-cielos gracias- decia welf bastante contento por otro lado lilith no estaba bastante feliz

-seguro es bueno pero… ¿Por qué no va con su familia?- pregunto la niña al herrero quien no contestaba

-lilith, ya lo hablamos veraz….. Bell se dirigía a lilith quien interrumpía

-sí, ya lo sé no se llevan bien, pero gohan-sama…

-lilith, debemos aprender a ser un equipo- reprendió suavemente el Saiyajin a la chica quien hacia un puchero gohan solo le acariciaba la cabeza

-eh, ¿no te gusta que este aquí renacuajo?- dijo welf a lilith

-no soy un renacuajo, soy liliruca arde

-bien mucho gusto lilicuajo-

-olvídalo- gohan le salía una gota de sudor

-lilith, pero el señor crozzo hace muy buenas armas…..

-espera gohan-sama, ¿dijiste crozzo?- welf se rascaba un poco la cabeza

-si….

-¿los herreros malditos de las armas mágicas?-

-¿disculpa?- dijo gohan mientras welf se daba la espalda

-si los nobles caídos-

-sigo sin entender-

-yo igual- dijo bell

-¿no lo saben?, los crozzo eran un clan de herreros que ganaron fama por su habilidad para hacer objetos mágicos pero un día perdieron sus habilidades y ahora están en la ruina-

Gohan abria un poco los ojos y miraba a welf

-¿es eso cierto?- pregunto bell

-si, perdonen por no decirles-

-no, lo siento mucho, seguro la haz tenido difícil- welf mostraba una sonrisa

-bueno eso no es más que un nombre de unos nobles sin dinero, pero eso no importa ¿verdad?-

-tienes razón, eso no me interesa, eres una buena persona y eso es lo que importa- gohan tomaba el hombro de welf quien sonreía por lo dicho por gohan pero en esas empezaba a romperse el suelo y de ahí salían unas pequeñas criaturas

-parece que vinieron a visitarnos-

-eso veo-decia gohan

-déjame al orco, incluso yo puedo con el-

-de acuerdo- decia gohan

-yo de esos- decia bell mirando a los pequeños

-bueno yo de esos de ahí- gohan se acercaba a unos

Los tres empezaron con sus luchas lilith apoyando lo más que pudiera welf destrozaba a los orcos mientras bell a unos pequeños igual que gohan-

-increíble- dijo welf mirando a bell y a gohan que los destrozaba con una mano

-welf, lilith esquívenlo- bell les gritaba al ver una especie de armadillo enroscarse y salir rodando contra ellos

Sin embargo gohan con una mano lo tomaba con facilidad y le daba una patada que lo estrellaba contra una colina

-creo que aun debo controlar más mi fuerza-

-bell, buena percepción-

-gracias, ciento que soy más fuerte, ciento que la podre alcanzar pronto, muy pronto-

-si….lo se-

En otro lugar vemos al equipo de loki peleando contra unos colosos con fuego en boca y ojos

-bete me estorbas-

-cállate- decia bete pateando al monstruo

-aun no me puedo creer que unos minotauros enanos me humillaran- se pensaba bete recordando la humillada que le dieron los minotauros

Por otro lado los demás observaban a bete y a las amazonas pelear

-están motivados, ¿puedo saber porque?-pregunto un hombre de pequeña estatura y con barba –los demás no aprenderán nada-

\- desde el incidente con los minotauros de la condenación, han estado asi- decia Finn

-pero pelear contra estos monstruos no es lo mismo, los minotauros de la condenación son bestias míticas, aun no me puedo creer que un aventurero solo los derrotara-

-tampoco puedo creérmelo, yo fui derrotado de un golpe y el los derroto asi-Finn recordaba con seriedad a gohan

-¿puedo preguntar su nombre?- dijo el hombre con barba

-¡son gohan!- dijo riveria y al mencionarlo ains bajaba de un salto y cortaba a un monstruo de una estocada

-parece…..que ella también se motivó- dijo Finn mirando a ains con su espada en alto

Por otro lado loki estaba sentada en un café bebiendo bastante feliz

-valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- una voz que hizo a loki abrir un poco los ojos hizo presencia

-¿renacuajo?- dijo algo molesta

-¿esa es la forma de llamar a la diosa del héroe que salvo a tus hijos de morir?- Hestia apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa mientras loki chasqueaba con la lengua

Algunos dioses y aventureros que estaban sentados inmediatamente volteaban para prestar atención a lo dicho por Hestia esto obviamente incomodo a loki, una cosa es que fuera donde se reúnen los dioses pero estaba entre dioses y humanos

-maldita renacua….

-COF, COF, ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Hestia se apegaba más mientras hacía rebotar sus grandes pechos ante loki quien más se enojaba

-¿viniste solo a estregármelo en la cara o qué?-

-no, pero al final me debes un favor, ¿no crees?-

-¿YO?, ¿UN FAVOR?- Grito loki furiosa -¡en tus sueños!-

-Ehh, entonces ¿la gran familia loki no va a pagar su favor a la familia que la salvo de morir contra los minotauros de la condenación?- Hestia cómicamente se sentaba de manera arrogante mirando a loki quien volteaba a mirar a todos los presentes

-Grrrrrr, es…está bien, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo resignada loki a una Hestia feliz pero para sorpresa de loki Hestia se puso seria

-por ahora nada-

-¿EHHHH?- grito una molesta loki a Hestia pero Hestia se colocaba seria

-necesito que me hables de algo-

-¿Qué?- dijo loki fastidiada

-odio admitirlo pero tú sabes más que yo en ciertas cosas, necesito que me hables sobre…..las frutas dañadas-

-¿las frutas dañadas…? ¿Hablas de las frutas podridas?-

-¿no es lo mismo?-

-¿sabes porque se le llaman "podridas"?, por ser lo peor y más descompuesto que existe en el universo- loki paso a un tono serio también

-entonces sabes de ellas, yo sé muy poco- loki se acercó a Hestia

-hablar de ese tema aquí es indebido, te lo contare después, pero….. ¿Para qué?, eso está fuera de nuestra responsabilidad-

-de acuerdo- dijo Hestia retirándose…..a y sobre lo otro, no lo es….¡por ahora!-

-¿por ahora?- dijo una loki nerviosa pero Hestia ya se iba dejando a una loki pensativa

-los dioses reyes nacen como una fruta…pero al final….siempre habrán frutas que nacen…. ¡podridas!- loki llegaba a un lado de Hestia y se iba del sitio a un paso más rápido que la misma Hestia

-¿Qué dijo?-

Por otro lado gohan y los demás lilith recogía las piedras del suelo

-fue más fácil de lo que pensé-

-eso creo- dijo gohan cruzado de brazos y bell sentado también

-las armaduras que haces welf-san son asombrosas- dijo bell

-gracias, entre los compañeros nso damos lo mejor-

-por cierto gohan, ¿quieres una armadura?, no es bueno que pelees tan desprotegido-

-bueno….la verdad nunca lo pensé…pero ahora que lo pienso….

-¿quieres una?- pregunto welf

-welf-san…¿tu podrías…..crear una armadura que pese cientos de kilos?-

-¿eh?- welf se asombró por esto

-es que…..me gustaría algo asi de pesado, digo si se puede- welf se quedó pensativo pero pensó que tal vez era por protección pero aun asi algo tan pesado era peligroso

-¿no crees que es peligroso?-

-no te preocupes, es para algo más…. ¿podrías por favor?- welf se rasco la cabeza pensativo pero al final respondía

-seguro, lo hare, déjamelo a mí-

-gracias- respondió gohan feliz

-bueno, vamos a almorzar apenas Lili cuajo termine de recoger las piedras- dijo welf para bajar de un salto

Pero en esas se sintió unos gritos y unos fuertes pasos hacia donde estaban los demás

-corremos peligro es un infante Dragon-

-¡corran!-

Los tres chicos miraron a los aventureros pasar por un lado y volteaban a ver que era un Dragon gigantesco

-¿Dónde esta lilith?-

-¡LILITH!- grito gohan pero la bestia ya llegaba donde la chica que vio a la bestia

-¡lilicuajo corre!- grito welf

Pero la bestia ya puso su mirada en la chica y empezó a perseguirla la chica corría como loca y cuando la bestia iba a mandar su hocico

-¡LILITH!- gohan daba un grito haciendo y de sus ojos unos extraños rayos aparecieron en sus iris

-¡HAAAAAAA!- gohan lanzo un ataque de sus manos desintegrando completamente a la bestia y haciendo caer una piedra

Los chicos estaban asombrados pero gohan lo estaba más pues sintió dentro del por unos milisegundos un poder completamente diferente

-Wow, gohan, que poder- dijo welf con una sonrisa

-es cierto gracias gohan-sama-

-no es nada…..pero….

-increíble gohan, tu poder es inmenso- dijo bell al Saiyajin que se miraba su mano

-_¿este es mi poder?, cada día soy más fuerte_-

Cambiando de lugar

-lo siento gohan pero ya no puedo medir tu nivel-

-entiendo- dijo gohan mirándose la mano

-¿Cuánto estarás asi?, aunque si regresas a la normalidad ya sería bastante raro-

-¿tu crees?-

-si-

-por cierto Hestia, ¿los minotauros que yo derrote?, ¿eran tan peligrosos?- gohan pregunto asombrando un poco a Hestia

-sí, de hecho monstruos asi no deberían existir en esta mazmorra- gohan abría un poco los ojos Hestia se lo había dicho antes pero gohan se colocaba más serio

-¿Qué son de verdad esas criaturas?-

-gohan, hace mucho existieron más de una mazmorra-

-¿de verdad?-

-asi es, pero eso fue antes que los dioses bajáramos a la tierra, es más…..los dioses también participamos en batallas en mazmorras-gohan habría más los ojos por la sorpresa

-¿lo dices en serio? ¿Tú también?-

-si pero eso fue hace mucho, en fin los dioses solo peleábamos en esas mazmorras sin tener familias, lo hacíamos solo por superación y también para poder ser elegidos por los grandes reyes de las galaxias, ¡los Kaio!, los héroes más grandes también participaban y quienes resultaran superando las mazmorras se convertían en dioses -

-¿Kaio?, ¿Cómo el que entreno a mi padre?-

-asi es, tu padre fue alguien asombroso, entreno con un dios que ninguna deidad puede ver tan fácil- gohan sonreía un poco

-aun asi Hestia, eres asombrosa, incluso luchabas contra monstruos asi, te admiro- Hestia se sonrojaba a mas no poder

-eh….bueno….fue…eso….JAJAJAJAJA, gracias- al final solo pudo decir eso y balbucear

-gohan, tú me llenas de orgullo, ese deseo de superación y salvar a una familia que los trato como debiluchos, solo puedo decirte, ¡que sigas asi superándote, no por mí, sino por ti!- gohan sentía la mano de Hestia en su cara

-Hestia…

-¿recuerdas lo que recogiste de los minotauros al derrotarlos?-

-así, esas monedas…

-esas monedas se llaman, "soles", menos mal los recogiste tu-

-¿cuánto valen?-

-los soles no se cambian por dinero…se cambian por tesoros- gohan abría los ojos

-asi es, estos "soles" son tesoros divinos, si los forja un buen herrero, No importa si es dios o mortal…..serán armas divinas-

-armas divinas….

-asi es, tienes 4 soles en total, puedes crear 4 objetos divinos, y como veo que se unió a ti un herrero crozzo…es una excelente oportunidad- Hestia le pasaba los soles a gohan

-úsalos para crear las mejores armas o el mejor equipo que puede existir en la tierra, gohan- Hestia miraba seria a gohan quien miraba los soles asombrado

-entonces….podre crear lo que he tenido en mente…

-¿en mente?-

-si, después de pensarlo quiero dos objetos especiales-

-pero tienes 4 soles-

-no me equivoque….solo quiero uno, los otros serán para los demás chicos- Hestia abría los ojos

-de bell lo esperaría pero… ¿estás seguro?-

-sí , no quiero presumir de nada, pero mis amigos han sufrido mucho…..y por ti y ellos es que tengo un hogar y gente en quien confiar, Hestia, quiero devolverles el favor- Hestia abría los ojos y cambiaba su expresión asombrada por una sonrisa

-gohan…. ¡seguramente tu padre y tus amigos que en paz descansen…..estarían orgullosos de ver lo fuerte que te has puesto!-


	11. Chapter 11

_**feliz año a todos **_

_**buenas a todos muchachos aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la historia espero les guste empezamos el año con un capitulo de esta historia espero hayan empezado este año nuevo con buen pie sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 10: la era de los caídos…. **_

_**¿Acaso no saben quiénes somos?- **_

_**-ustedes…deben desaparecer- **_

_**-nosotros somos quienes reinaremos…**_

_**-¡la profecía está escrita…los héroes del tiempo ataño regresaran y ustedes estarán perdidos!- **_

…_**.**_

…

_**-¡yo….debo cargar con esto…..soy la encargada desde que la forme, yo la cree para protegerlos y los que me acompañan son quienes llevaran…**_

_**¡Mi legado!- **_

_**-mi legado debe vivir en ti….. …..por favor….hasta que el día llegue…**_

…_**..**_

_**-¡LOS DIOSES…..PELEARAN!- **_

_**-¡GOHAN, UTILIZA TODO TU PODER!-**_

_**-PERDONAME….POR SER TAN DEBIL-**_

_**-¿DEBIL?, MIRA HASTA DONDE LLEGASTE SOLO, SIEMPRE FUISTE EL MAS FUERTE, YO SIEMPRE CREI EN TI, TODOS CREEN EN TI, ¡DEMUESTRALO…..¡TU PODER!- **_

…

_**-¡guahhh!- **_un grito de mujer se escuchó al momento de tirarse de la cama era Hestia quien cómicamente caía de su cama

-ayy, eso me dolió…..Hestia se sobaba un chichón en la cabeza pero después se tranquilizaba mas

-¿un sueño?- Hestia se limpiaba los ojos

-gohan…

_**En el calabozo **_

Era otro día donde las aventuras del equipo de gohan empezaban su estancia sin embargo esto no sería asi

-¿Qué Lili cuajo no vendrá?-

-perdón welf, el gnomo que atiende el lugar donde ella vive se enfermó y dijo que quería cuidarlo- decia gohan

-sin lilith no sería lo mismo- dijo bell

-si perdónanos welf pero hoy no….

-ya veo, descuiden- dijo el pelirrojo

-oigan, ¿quieren acompañarme?-

-¿?-

-dije que les pagaría por dejarme unirme a su grupo-

-vamos a hacer el equipo que tanto me pidieron sobretodo el tuyo gohan-

-¿de verdad?- dijo gohan

-sobre eso welf….me gustaría pedirte un favor, veraz…es sobre esto….

Gohan que llevaba una caja con él la abría y ahí se observaban 4 objetos increíblemente luminosos sin embargo welf se asombró hasta el punto de sudar

-¡¿ESTOS SON…!?-

-si Hestia me dijo que eran…..

-gohan, bell, acompáñenme por favor-

En un lugar apartado de orario una especie de casa con una tonalidad bastante antigua llegaban los tres

-¿este es tu taller?- pregunto gohan entrando a la casa y observando con claridad objetos y materiales de herrería

-perdón que este tan sucio-

-tranquilo- dijeron los dos

-gohan, ¿esos son…soles?- welf tomaba la maleta y abría más claramente el objeto que guardaba 4 piedras de gran tamaño y eran altamente brillante

-¿soles?-pregunto bell

-son los minerales de los dioses, piedras preciosas y más valiosas del cielo-

-¿EH!?- bell se exalto sin embargo gohan miraba serio a welf para asentir

-increíble, estos elementos están prohibidos en este mundo, pero al ser obtenidos por bestias como los minotauros que venciste se hace una excepción-

-pensaba pedirte si podías usarlos para crear un arma para cada uno de nosotros-

-¿dijiste un arma para cada uno?, no gohan, estos los ganaste tu-

-quiero compartirlo con ustedes, ¿somos un equipo no?-

Welf quedaba sorprendido, bell se esperaba algo asi y solo se limitó a sonreír welf poco a poco iba formando una sonrisa en su cara mirando al Saiyajin

-yo…..no sé qué decir…..solo, gracias, quería ser yo quien les pagara y ahora no se si pueda pagarte esto-

-no tienes que pagarme nada welf, entre los amigos nos cuidamos-

-tienes razón- dijo el chico alzando el pulgar

-¿puedes hacerlas?- pregunto bell

-por supuesto, los herreros crozzo tenemos la habilidad para usar y crear cosas de cualquier elemento-

-¿y bien gohan?, ¿Qué arma deseas?-

-¡quiero un bastón!-

-¿un bastón?- dijo welf

-sí-

-¿estás seguro que quieres un arma asi?-

-asi es, la verdad, mi padre tenía una similar, era un objeto valioso tanto para él, como para mí, cuando murió yo lo herede pero lo perdí después…..me gustaría parecerme a él con algo similar, por favor,. Yo sé que no es lo mismo, pero quisiera volver a crear un recuerdo como aquel-

-¿quieres que sea mágico?- pregunto el chico

-no, solo quiero que sea un bastón, no quiero que sea mágico, solo quiero volver a llevar ese recuerdo en mi- welf mostraba de nuevo una sonrisa

-gohan, tu diosa Hestia te dijo que puedo hacer objetos mágicos ¿no?- gohan le salía una gota de sudor

-supe que estuvo preguntando por mí-

-perdón- dijo el Saiyajin

-descuida, pero me preocupaba que cambiaras de opinión cuando supieras sobre mí-

-perdóneme por probarlos asi-

-no te disculpes, entiendo cómo te sientes pero descuida, nosotros no usamos a nuestros amigos como herramientas, eres mi amigo por lo que eres-

-gracias- dijo welf con una sonrisa

\- la verdad, odio crear objetos mágicos, un arma es algo valioso, nunca te traiciona pero un arma mágica….siempre la buscan para fama y esas cosas, por eso lo odio-

-entiendo- dijo gohan con un tono serio

-me alegra que defiendas tus ideales welf-

-gohan…..

-a mi tampoco me gusta depender de esas cosas para pelear, solo quiero llevar un recuerdo que me acerque a mi padre, nada mas-

-ya veo- dijo el chico sonriendo

-conmigo tampoco tiene que ser mágica-

-bell…

-normalmente yo no hago armas mágicas por que todos siempre las querían para sus deseos egoístas pero ustedes….son diferentes me alegra tanto haberlos conocidos-

-welf….

-de todas formas estos objetos son mágicos asi que serán mágicos al final-.

-no espera welf, si no quieres…

-no gohan, quiero hacerlo, ahora se…..que ustedes son dignos de llevar mis creaciones mágicas…..sobre todo tu…¡permíteme por favor!-

-welf, ¿estás seguro?-

-segurísimo- los dos se miraban y al ver su rostro solo pudieron sonreír

-está bien, déjanos ser nosotros quienes llevemos tu más grande deseo…usar algo mágico…. ¡para nuestros amigos!- welf le estira la mano a gohan y los dos entre un apretón de manos sellaban su amistad con bell igualmente

Durante la creación de los objetos los elementos brillaban con cada martillazo, incineración y trabajo que se realizaba a las armas welf mantenía su seriedad

_-yo no volví a hacer armas mágicas….porque siempre era igual, siempre busque a alguien que llevara esa responsabilidad de manera correcta, como un verdadero guerrero…..finalmente encontré a alguien que puede llevar y mostrar al mundo la manera correcta de llevarlas….¡estoy tan feliz de haber llegado a este equipo! _

Tras acabar los martillazos y sacar del agua con unas pinzas especiales finalmente estaba lista se le llevo a welf un total de 4 horas pero lo logro

-finalmente, esta lista-

Welf le mostraba las armas a cada uno

A bell era otro cuchillo similar al que tenía pero este era de color azul con un fuerte brillo además de haberle hecho una especie de protector para el cuello que cubría su boca y nariz al estilo ninja

-Ohh, que bien otro cuchillo-

-sí, disfrútalo-

-gracias-

-y para ti gohan, tómala- welf le pasaba una maleta y gohan la abría

Y hay estaba, un bastón de color rojo con una cinta en el centro gohan lo miraba y mostraba una sonrisa bastante amplia incluso bell se asombró por esa sonrisa de gohan pues aunque este mostraba ciertas sonrisa esta fue mas profunda….más emotiva

-gracias welf- dijo el Saiyajin sacando su bastón y haciéndolo girar después procedía a amarrarse la funda y colocarlo en su espalda

-te queda muy bien gohan-

-gracias-

-gracias a ti también welf, y perdóname por hacerte hacer….

-no te disculpes gohan, se que no nos conocemos mucho pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo-

-y tu conmigo, olvídate de las armas mágicas, tu eres nuestro amigo solo por ser tu- gohan le estiraba la mano y welf la estrechaba sonriendo también

-gracias-

Por otro lado Hestia estaba en la mansión de loki, si en la mansión de loki cosa que loki no le gusto pero Hestia lo sabía y en lugar de incomodarse decidió aprovechar más que nunca

-veo que no te gusta que este aquí-

-obvio- respondió loki

-bueno, ¿quieres que te hable de ese tema?, ¿es todo?-

-asi es-

-¿y porque?, eso es algo que no nos corresponde-

-somos dioses loki, creo que asi como los humanos tienen derecho de saber cómo manejamos los cielos de este mundo, también tenemos derecho de saber cómo lo manejan aquellos que están por encima del nuestro-

Loki cambio a un rostro de sorpresa pues no supo que responder

-valla que sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que fueras tan profesional-

-gracias-

-Hestia… ¿sabes porque le llaman frutas podridas?-

-no….

-según cuenta las historias de los dioses, sobre nosotros existen dioses que gobiernan no solo uno….sino todos los mundos de un cuadrante pero no cualquier cuadrante…¡hablo de un cuadrante del universo!-

-los Kaio-sama…. ¿verdad?-

-ding dong correcto, pero son muy pocos los dioses que se comunican con ellos-loki movía su dedo índice como un reloj

_**Pd: en el anime hay un error de traducción no es galaxia es universo es decir los 4 Kaio gobiernan cada punto cardinal del universo**_

-incluso por encima de ellos hay uno que supervisa a los 4 Kaio…

-si lo se…

-y bueno ya sabes el resto de la jerarquía del universo-

-si pero no me has explicado aun sobre lo que te pregunto-

-si verdad-

-¿sabes de donde vienen ellos?- loki cambiaba a una expresión más seria

-no, no lo sé-

-del árbol del universo y la vida….. ¡El árbol kaiju!... ¡o el árbol del mundo!-

-¿el árbol del mundo…?-

-el árbol de la vida misma, de esos árboles nacen los dioses que se encargan de la creación de la vida- Hestia sudaba un poco

_-¿árbol de la vida?...Jejejje, te lo tenías guardado….._

_**Cambiando de lugar **_

Gohan bell y welf entrenaban con sus nuevas armas chocándolas entre si

-hace tanto que no manejaba un bastón-

-Wow gohan, eres muy hábil- decia welf y bell que chocaban sus armas contra gohan

El arma que welf se creó para él era una espada estilo occidental le costó bastante hacer las 4

-gracias a ti welf- dijo gohan

-solo falta darle a Lili cuajo-

-seguro le gustara- dijo bell –ya que ella es un apoyo es perfecta para ella-

-si-

-pero welf, dijiste que no querías…

-de hecho gohan, yo no tuve la necesidad de imbuirles magia…..ya que los soles son mágicos por si solos-

-¿entonces….?-

-sí, las armas ya son mágicas-

Bell y gohan miraban sus armas mostrando sus clásicos rostros

-ya estamos listos, mañana podremos ir a los pisos más preparados-

-sí, que buena noticia-

-bueno, es mejor que dejemos asi, debo empezar con la armadura que me pediste gohan-

-no te sobres fuerces-

-¿bromeas?, estoy más motivado que nunca- welf miraba el arma a pesar de decir que no le gustaban las armas mágicas a esta era una excepción tal vez porque no era un arma mágica normal

Por otro lado en un escenario oscuro habían objetos flotando en este sitio y sobretodo habían dos seres flotando pero solo podían verse sus sombras

-_**valla, los minotauros fueron derrotados…. ¿acaso fue algún Dios?-**_

_-no lo creo, ellos tienen prohibido pelear incluso si es para salvar a sus hijos-_

_**-entonces el pequeño saludo que enviamos no fue suficiente para asustarlos, estúpido Dios de la mazmorra….osa desafiarnos**_-

_-no sabe con quién trata-_

_**-asi como hicimos con su padre…les mostraremos lo que podemos hacer, es hora de salir de este sitio nuevamente**_-

-my lords- una imagen se hacía detrás de los dos sujetos

-los preparativos están listos, creo que es hora de elegir a quien traerán-

_**-oh perfecto, y justo a tiempo, es hora de revisarlas**_-

_-sí, y pensar que somos los encargados de este objetivo-_

_**-paciencia hermano mío, muy pronto nuestro mundo…regresara y nadie podrá detenernos ni siquiera ella- **_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJ –_

En la noche los dos guerreros dormían tranquilamente sin embargo Hestia era la única que no dormía recordando lo que le dijo loki

_**Flashback**_

-el árbol de la vida como su nombre lo dice da vida a los dioses supremos del universo

-si una fruta nace roja esta es candidato a ser Kaio, pero solo pueden ser elegidas 4….esas elegidas son condecoradas a Kaio eternamente incluso al morir-

-Ohh….

-y las doradas….son las supremas, como vez el árbol decide y más el destino….pero….

-¿pero?-

-como en todo árbol, cuando nace un fruto….este puede nacer podrido- Hestia dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa

-las frutas podridas…..

-asi es y estas son conocidas como…..

_-¡ma-kaios!- _

_**Día siguiente **_

-muy bien listo-

En una mañana de madrugada gohan y bell estaban junto a Hestia bell usaba una especie de capa que cubría su cuerpo de color café gohan usaba algo similar pero la del estaba destapada en el pecho y debido a su físico estaba más ajustada

-eina nos dijo que debíamos usarlas para adentrarnos a los pisos centrales-

-y eso que ustedes ya fueron-

-pero solo fue unas veces muy cortas, y sin permiso directo-

-bueno, les deseo lo mejor

En la entrada de la mazmorra vemos a muchos aventureros entrar Hestia llegaba a observar hasta que escucho una voz a lo lejos

-lo importante es que regresen a salvo- -¡SI!- fue la exclamación de 6 aventureros

-mikoto, no te excedas solo por subir de nivel-

-¡SI!- una linda chica con vestimenta y peinado estilo samurái se dirigía a quien era su líder

-nos vamos, takemikazuchi-sama-

-¡SI!-

-Ehh, asi que son los hijos de tu familia- Hestia se acercaba a quien era otro que takemikazuchi un Dios

-¿Hestia?-

-¿van a los pisos centrales?-

-si-

-warrior legendary y Little Rookie también deberían ir ¿no?-

-si, de hecho a gohan no le gusta mucho que le digan asi-

-¿enserio?, pero es mejor que el "señor de la guerra"

-si pero es que es muy penoso aunque no lo parezca-

-si, se levantaron muy temprano y ya se fueron-

-ya veo-

-pero no estoy preocupada por ellos, menos por gohan, estarán….

…

…

-¡¿un temblor!?- los dos dioses quedaron en silencio por unos segundos sintiendo el movimiento debajo de ellos

-ha habido muchos últimamente-

-seguro es una coincidencia pero….

-nos recuerda a esos tiempos ¿verdad?-

-no, de hecho no-

-a cierto, tu apenas eras una novata, lo siento, de hecho yo tampoco estuve directamente-

-tranquilo, eso fue hace mucho-

Mientras los dos hablaban un sujeto con sombrero y una bufanda roja miraba desde un sitio alto con una chica de cabello azul

Pisos centrales

-¡gruahhh!-

Un lobo se lanzaba contra el grupo de gohan el Saiyajin sacaba su báculo y con un golpe lo enviaba lejos destruyéndolo

Bell usaba sus dos cuchillos para destruir a uno fácilmente también, welf también usaba su espada para derrotar a otros

Pero en esas dos se lanzaban contra bell y welf sin embargo…

-¡flash!-

Una flecha de color fuego verde golpeaba a los dos calcinándolos en el acto

-bien hecho…..lilith- dijo gohan a lilith que tenía en sus manos un arco de color verde

-esta arma…..esta increíble- la chica con sus dedos por medio de la cuerda creaba una especie de flecha que parecía estar en llamas

-aquí va- la chica disparaba su flecha y golpeaba a dos lobos calcinándolos completamente

-buen tiro lilith- bell alagaba a lilith quien por un instante se ruborizo un poco

-bien, recojamos las piedras y vallamos a un sitio mejor- lilith empezaba a recoger las piedras hasta que aparecieron unos conejos

-¡¿bell-sama?!-

-son bell-

-son al-mi'raj- grito bell cómicamente

-Jejejje, son adorables, lastima….que no son como se ven- gohan sacaba su báculo y hay los conejos sacaban hachas

-como imagine….

-¡pow!- gohan los derrotaba de un golpe haciendo caer sus gemas al piso

-ciento…..que me dolió a mí también- bell cómicamente se tomaba en pecho ganándose una risa de welf y lilith bell hacia un puchero

-sigamos amigos- asentían los 3

En orario vemos nuevamente al hombre de sombrero comiéndose una paleta junto a el una chica de cabello azul

-parece que muchos aventureros le tienen bastante temor a warrior legendary, un nuevo aventurero de nivel 7 que incluso fue capaz de derrotar incluso a 4 minotauros de la condenación, hasta incluso hay algunos que creen que es mentira-

-también sobre Little rocket muchos creen que es mentira sobre el tiempo que le tomo subir de nivel, fue capaz de subir 2 niveles más incluso que la princesa de la espada en esos tiempo-

-ese chico…..son gohan, es alguien bastante misterioso-

-y lo es- dijo el sujeto de manera tranquila –todos son muy duros con ellos, pero quiero conocerlo mas aun-

-¿Qué es lo que planea señor Hermes?- el sujeto resulto ser el dios Hermes dios griego

Hermes se detenía por unos momentos

-hace mucho antes que incluso los dioses se forjaran existieron muchas mazmorras las cuales los dioses reyes del universo observaban y median a aquellos candidatos a serlo, muchos héroes resultaron dioses…..

La chica se detenía por unos segundos algo confundida

-¿a qué viene esto Hermes-sama?-

-los minotauros de la condenación eran monstruos de esos tiempos, para elegir a los dioses - la chica le salía una gota de sudor por la cara

-¿Qué dijo?-

-ustedes solo conocen de ellos por historias porque nunca pensamos volverlos a ver, sin embargo aquí aparecieron 4-

-se supone que son bestias que fueron selladas-

-¿selladas?, ¿eso quiere decir que…?-

-alguien las libero-

-imposible….

-bueno, pero por lo menos las cosas no pasaron a peor ¿no crees asfi?-

-eso creo-

-pero esto hace que me interese más en esto-

-no debería lo que menos quiero es que se meta en problemas…..

-esa es mi chica- el sujeto le daba una palmada en la cabeza sacando un puchero en ella

Cambiando de lugar

En donde estaba el hombre sentado en un gran trono completamente oscuro

_**-¡flash!-**_

un rayo en instantes paso cerca de su cara haciendo que aquel ser sucumbiera de miedo

_**-¡hace tiempo que no nos vemos señor de la mazmorra!- **_

-¡TU….!

_**-¡FLASH!- **_

El sujeto no pudo decir nada porque en instantes vio al ser de baja estatura a comparación de la suya frente a el

_**-deberías sentirte honrado que un pobre dios de segunda este frente a mí-**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?…no deberían estar…..

_**-¿acaso un ser tan inferior como tú me está dando órdenes…uranios?-**_el hombre quedo en silencio

_**-tu solo sirves para 3 cosas….la primera hacer que los monstruos de esta estúpida mazmorra no salgan….segundo para mantener el sello "Kaio" bajo control **_

_**-y la tercera…**_

_**-¡para estorbar!- **_

Uranios colocaba un rostro más de miedo y preocupación

-espera, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- el sujeto cubierto por una capa completamente mostraba una sonrisa de par en par

_**-¡¿tú qué crees!?-**_ el ser mostraba una sonrisa puntuda de par en par _**-¡oh esto será divertido….pronto comenzara…..!-**_

Cambiando de escenario dentro de la mazmorra vemos a el grupo de takemikazuchi corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana iban bastante lastimados

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos más grandes y pesados y desde lejos se observaba una sombra de una criatura de gran tamaño con cadenas arrastrándose en sus manos y piernas

Un fuerte aullido se hizo presente en el lugar asustando más a los aventureros

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso!?, aparecieron de la nada y se devoraron a los monstruos como si nada-

-debemos irnos mikoto-

-¡sí!- grito la chica al ver a la bestia acercase más pero la bestia lanzaba su cadena contra ellos creando un fuerte movimiento que hacía que todos cayeran

-rápido, no podemos contra el-

-¿pero qué rayos es eso?-

-no tengo idea-

-¡CALLENSE Y HUYAN!- grito quien estaba de frente la criatura observo esto y mostro una sonrisa

-¡¿no iras por ellos!?- otra voz se oyó detrás y la bestia aun con su sonrisa colmilluda negó pero después empezó a caminar más despacio era como si jugara con su comida

En una zona más cercana el equipo de gohan estaban arrasando con más monstruos

-no nos dan un respiro- dijo welf

-no bajen la guardia- dijo gohan

-Ouka, pronto nos alcanzara esa bestia…..

La chica de nombre mikoto llegaba junto a su líder que llevaba a una chica detrás ambos quedaban mirando al grupo de gohan

-es warrior legendary-

-¿…el?-

-pasaremos por ellos- la chica se sorprendía

-¡¿Qué dices!?-

-valoro más sus vidas que a unos que no conozco-

-el grupo mostro un rostro de tristeza pero ninguno dijo nada-

-en vez de eso pidamos ayuda…..

-no digas tonterías ellos no nos ayudarían a pelear contra eso- el sujeto salió corriendo y los demás detrás del mikoto hizo una mueca de dolor y solo hizo caso y siguió

El equipo de gohan peleaban hasta que el Saiyajin sintió algo que lo perturbo al mirar eran un grupo que pasaron a un lado de ellos

-¡GRUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Un rugido bestial se escuchó todos se taparon los odios incluso gohan

-¡miren eso…!- lilith con su dedo apunto hacia arriba y atrás se observó una figura gigantesca

-Ohh, ¿asi que esos sujetos nos guiaron hacia ustedes?-

La inmensa bestia hacia imagen ante los guerreros era un gigantesco lobo con una armadura similar a un caballero y llevaba amarrada en sus brazos unas cadenas

-¡¿Qué es eso!?- dijo bell en shock

La bestia daba un gran suspiro

-_**al fin libres….somos libres, su majestad-**_

Gohan y los otros miraban a la criatura que apunto por donde corrían los aventureros que llegaron

_**-mueran…..**_

-¡DETENTE!- grito gohan alzando su mano pero en esas sintió algo arrojándose contra ellos

-gohan, cuidado- bell grito tomando a lilith y gohan a welf ambos de un momento a otro saltaban esquivando el ataque que creaba una fuerte explosión lo increíble era que el grupo caía de un piso gohan se recompuso y junto a welf empezó a brincar roca en roca

-¡BELL!-

-¡GOHAN!- los dos a cómo podían se acercaron y tomaron sus manos pero más rocas cayeron sobre ellos

Gohan empezó a romperlas con sus piernas pero por desgracia el piso estaba cerca y gohan estaba muy concentrado en ayudar que no alcanzo a destruirlas ¿odas y cayó al piso con los chicos y las rocas cayeron encima de ellos

-_**mira lo que hiciste- **_dijo la bestia al ser que flotaba

**-creo que me pase, deben estar muertos-**

-_**que tonto, si haces eso, no podrán liberar a los demás, en fin vallamos, debemos ir a ese lugar rápido, es nuestra misión-**_

_**-lo sé, en marcha, no debemos llamar tanto la atención- **_

Los dos individuos se retiraban del lugar

Debajo de esto en otro piso las rocas estaban amontonadas hasta que se escuchó un grito y estas salieron volando gohan las destruia de un golpe

-¿están bien?- gohan se levantaba y miraba a bell que logro salvar a lilith

-si, eso creo- dijo el chico

-¿estás bien tu welf?- gohan tomaba a welf pero este tenía una pierna lastimada

-welf, tu pierna…

-estoy bien- dijo el chico levantándose con ayuda de gohan

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo welf mirando al cielo -¿acaso era una bestia de los pisos centrales?-

-lo dudo- dijo bell con una gota de sudor gohan miraba el lugar bastante serio

-esto es malo, no podemos dejar que esa cosa ande libre-

_**En otro lugar **_

Hestia iba corriendo directamente hacia el gremio con tono de preocupación

-¡¿Qué el equipo de gohan no ha venido!?- Hestia pregunto algo enojada pero después suspiraba un poco tomaba aire y lo exhalaba

-no los hemos vistos- dijo eina Hestia trataba de calmarse

-por favor me gustaría que realicen un grupo de búsqueda- eina asentía y las demás igual hasta que Hestia escucho una voz

-¡¿Hestia!?-

Era takemikazuchi que llegaba con mikoto y Ouka

En otro lugar

En el espacio cerrado donde solo había oscuridad y algunas estrellas

-_**parece que finalmente podremos romper esta barrera e ir a ese lugar-**_

_-¿seguro que esto…?-_

_**-lo saldrá, pero primero…traigamos a quien teníamos pensado, es la hora de ponerle fin a esta estúpida era- **_

-_**este individuo es la representación de lo peligrosa que es la humanidad si no se tiene bajo control….será divertido ver, como un ser asi los vuelve polvo-**_

_**-¡estoy listo!- **_

_**-**_es hora de ponerle fin a esto… ¡ABRANLAAAA!-

En donde uranios este estaba tirado al piso y el ser encapuchado mostraba su rostro era un ser humanoide con orejas puntiagudas un parche y cabello de color negro pero en su frente decia….. ¡ma!

-_**pobre tonto, pensó que no le haríamos nada, pero resulta…que no somos dioses en quienes se deba confiar, gracias a todo el mineral divino de las mazmorras antiguas que nos diste….¡ya podremos empezar!-**_

-me engañaron….

Dijo el dios tirado en el piso

-imbécil, por años ustedes pensaron que nos daban el mineral para mantener el sello controlado, pero resulta que no-

-eres un traidor-

_**-te equivocas…..los que ustedes confiaron….. ¡Ya están muertos!- **_

-¿eh?-

-_**por años esa maldita organización nos ha mantenido en las sombras, en cada maldito espacio tiempo de las dimensiones, pero eso se acabara, no pueden hacer nada aquí, y ustedes dioses de pacotilla, recordaran esos tiempos de guerra antes de subirse al trono- **_

El ser se acercaba a uranios y le arrancaba un collar que tenía entre sus largas mangas

-¡¿QUER HACES!?-

-tranquilo no las pensamos liberar todavía, y tampoco te matare primero, pero lo que si necesito de ti es esta cosa- el ser de la cadena arrancaba un pequeño objeto y de este sacaba una llave

-¡DETENTE!-

_**-¡cállate!-**_ el sujeto golpeaba a uranios en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

_**Ahora juntando el material, y esta llave….. ¡Tenemos esto!- **_

El individuo unía las dos piezas y como si la materia fuera manipulada por el juntaba los objetos y finalmente creaba una especie de bastón con forma de reloj

_**-¡LISTO…..EL REGALO HACIA LOS DIOSES….TERMINADO!- **_

_**-ahora solo falta que ustedes hagan lo suyo mis queridos subiditos….lleguen al centro atráiganlos. Háganlos entrar…..¡es hora que mueran en el nombre de nosotros….**_

_-parece que termino- regresamos al plano anterior _

_**-¿entonces…vamos a ese lugar…..a traerlo?**_

_-asi es- _

_**-¿seguro que cooperara?-**_

_-no, es más nos matara- el otro se colocaba nervioso_

_**-pero…tal vez no, recuerda que tiene algo que los otros no, las células de los héroes más grandes, pero también… ¡la de los peores villanos!- **_

_**Fin del capítulo 11 **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui les subo el siguiente capitulo de la historia no se si soy el unico pero note que la pagina no me dejaba subir el capitulo pero por suerte lo pude cargar espero les guste y sin mas que decir a leer _**

_**renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores **_

**_Legado de otro mundo capítulo 12: el plan de destrucción _**

-¡lo siento Hestia!-

En una especie de templo abandonado había ciertas personas reunidas en ese simple lugar

Quien estaba disculpándose mientras inclinaba su cuerpo era takemikazuchi su rostro reflejaba signos de culpa y pesar, él era conocido por ser un dios muy amable y sobretodo con la diosa con quien se disculpaba Hestia

Detrás del dios estaban sus hijos aquellos que se fueron al calabozo hace poco a los pisos centrales estaban con la cabeza baja en señal de arrepentimiento y disculpa por otro lado hefesto y algunos hijos de takemikazuchi también estaban presentes

-aunque hayan estado desesperados lo siento….

Hestia no decia ni una palabra, estaba mirando la ventana con un rostro estoico pero serio con su mano apoyada en el cristal de colores

Una de ellas no podía dejar de mirar el piso hasta que escuchar las palabras de la diosa la hizo mirar hacia el frente

-¿Qué clase de monstruo era?-

-un lobo gigante con cadenas en sus brazos- respondió la chica al mirar el rostro sombrío de la diosa que los volteo a mirar

-era…

-sí, jamás pensé que semejante monstruosidad estuviera en el calabozo- respondió hefesto mirando el piso

_-sin embargo gohan debería poder…¿entonces porque….?-_ Hestia Pareto los puños con rabia asustando un poco a los presentes

-yo confió en gohan….el está bien, pero si algo le pasa a él o a bell…..les juro por mi título de Dios que los maldeciré y odiare hasta el día en que mueran…..

Los presentes agacharon la cabeza con más miedo, escuchar eso de un Dios era símbolo de miedo hefesto y take estaban asombrados por ver la actitud de Hestia, era la primera vez que mostro un rostro tan lleno de ira, de cólera…de resentimiento

-pero…..si regresan…..olvidare esto…. ¿quieren expiar su pecado?, ayúdenme a buscarlo-

Hestia ya más calmada estiraba su brazo hacia los presentes mientras rayos de sol entraban por detrás del cristal dando una imagen divina en la chica-

Ante una diosa los aventureros se arrodillaban inmediatamente fue algo especial, sin duda Hestia a veces mostraba ese aire de deidad

-¡SI!-

Después de las palabras de Hestia hefesto fue la que hablaría

-pero aunque quieras formar un grupo de búsqueda, casi todos nuestros miembros fueron a la expedición de la familia de loki-

-pero que gohan-kun siendo un aventurero de nivel 7 haya perdido….

-él no ha perdido- dijo Hestia seria

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?, estamos hablando de "ese"-

-a no por nada- dijo Hestia con una gota de sudor

_-no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa- _

_-yo _solo puedo enviar a Ouka y a mikoto, chigusa seria de apoyo…..los demás solo estorbaría- tres de ellos agachaban la cabeza

-yo también ayudare Hestia- dos personas entraban al templo

-¿Hermes?-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!?-

El dios entraba junto a su compañera

-escuche que una de mis queridas amigas estaba en problemas y vine a ayudarla sobre todo porque apareció un monstruo especial, vine con tu petición de buscar a son gohan y a sus amigos-Hermes mostraba el papel a Hestia

-¿tu querida amiga?, si apenas has hablado con ella desde que bajaste del cielo

-¡es cierto!-

-que malos son…pero es cierto que quiero ayudar a Hestia, y ayudar a son gohan-

-¿Qué harás Hestia?-pregunto take

-por ahora encontrara a cuantos más pueda, no sé porque no ha aparecido gohan pero eso solo demuestra la gravedad de la situación-

-¿pero que era esa criatura exactamente?- pregunto mikoto a los presentes los dioses bajaron la cabeza

-no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos directamente, pero seguramente es una bestia no muerta… ¡un linch!

\- -¡¿ linch?!-

-¿han escuchado de los linch ancianos verdad?, son seres oscuros manipuladores de magia….pues este es una versión linch de un fenrirs, solo que más pequeño

-¿Cómo?- los presentes quedaron mudos

-pertenecían a la antigua escala de las mazmorras antiguas pero este…es peor…..un monstruo sediento de sangre-

-¿Cómo los minotauros de la condenación?- pregunto mikoto

-no…los minotauros son como hormigas ante el- el ambiente se llenó de miedo

-son inteligentes pero más fuertes, les gusta hacer sufrir a sus presas pero más que nada…..adoran hacerlo en grupos grandes, es una bestia apocalíptica-Hestia con una gota de sudor miraba el piso

-¿y que hace un monstruo tan horrible en la mazmorra?- pregunto mikoto algo nerviosa

-no lo sé…pero eso es lo que averiguaremos en cuanto encontremos a gohan, por ahora esa es nuestra prioridad-

-es por eso que iré también- Hermes decia con una sonrisa pero todos hacían una mueca de asombro

-se supone que los dioses no pueden ir al calaboz…..

-esto es serio, algo que solo los dioses podemos manejar, mientras nadie lo sepa-

-además debemos evitar causar escándalos innecesarios- decia take

-yo iré también- Hestia decia con un rostro serio –ire a salvar a bell…..y a mi adorado gohan-

-perdón es nuestra culpa- take nuevamente se acercaba apenado

-está bien, esto está tomando un camino extraño, mucho-

-¿tan fuerte es ese monstruo?- pregunto asfil

-los minotauros de la condenación son superiores a un nivel 7…..solo imagínate a este monstruo- la chica le salía una gota de sudor

-es seguro que ni gohan-kun puede solo-

-no lo creo…. Hestia apretaba un puño

-¿eh?-

-algo debió pasar, estoy segura, gohan no perdería tan fácilmente…

-¿no crees que das muchas expectativas a tu hijo Hestia?- Hermes preguntaba algo nervioso y los demás igual era raro un cosa eran los minotauros pero acababan de decir que esta bestia era peor….. ¿Entonces porque confiaba tanto en el?-

-eso no importa ahora, debo encontrarlos pase lo que pase, gohan, estoy segura que estas bien- Hestia se tomaba el pecho con una sonrisa

-él está bien, el no perderá…ante nadie-

Gohan por otro lado estaba caminando por el calabozo con welf en su hombro y bell llevando a lilith

-perdóname gohan-

-descuida, por ahora encontremos un lugar donde pueda tratar esa herida, lo malo es que aquí no hay hierbas ni nada de eso, tendremos que continuar bajando-

-¿pero y ese monstruo?- bell también miraba a gohan

-ya no puedo sentirlo, es muy extraño, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir bajando hasta encontrarlo y tratar esa herida-

-¿no puedes sentirlo gohan?- pregunto bell

-no, es extraño, es como si algo cubriera su energía….esa bestia es peligrosa-

Gohan y los demás seguían caminando por una zona rocosa con cierta cantidad de luz no se sabe dónde habían caído y solo podían seguir caminado

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el Saiyajin a lilith

-ya no estamos en los pisos centrales- dijo lilith al Saiyajin quien seguía mirando los alrededores en esas otro grupo de lobos atacaron directamente al grupo de aventureros

-a un lado- gohan les grito a los dos para atacar con una energía dorada que destruia a todos los lobos

-increíble gohan-sama-

-es cierto, pero no deberías atacar solo tu gohan- dijo bell con algo de decepción por no poder luchar además le preocupaba que gohan fuera el único que peleara

-no me malentiendas bell, necesito que tu conserves también toda tu fuerza posible, no sabemos que encontraremos por ahí-

-Ahh entiendo- el chico con algo de sorpresa respondía a lo dicho por el Saiyajin bell sabía que gohan no era presumido ni mucho menos infravaloraba a sus amigos, es más estaba pensando más que en nada en ellos sobre todo en bell quien por el momento después de gohan era el único que podía pelear físicamente pues welf estaba herido y lilith era más de apoyo

-lilith ¿alguna idea?- pregunto el Saiyajin

-no podemos irnos asi como asi y menos con esa bestia suelta, pero debemos atender a welf, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al piso 18-

-¿piso 18?-

-si, asi es, hay podríamos refugiarnos hasta encontrar a la bestia y detenerla-

-¿Por qué debemos pelear contra esa cosa?- pregunto welf

-no seas idiota, ¿piensas dejar a ese monstruo suelto?- lilith cómicamente le gritaba a welf

-no…yo no quise-

-por ahora hagamos lo que dice lilith, si ese monstruo es de los calabozos debemos ser precavidos y estar todos con nuestras fuerzas para pelear-

-¿tú crees que ese monstruo tan fuerte sea de estos pisos?, yo no me lo creo- dijo lilith

-quien sabe-

-bueno, por ahora usemos esto- lilith sacaba una bolsa con un olor terriblemente desagradable los tres tuvieron que taparse la nariz

-qué asco lilith cuajo-

-con esto no se nos acercara casi ningún monstruo, empecemos nuestra caminata por los pisos antes que desaparezca el efecto- y dicho y hecho los tres empezaron a seguir a lilith quien iba a la cabeza con la bolsa fétida

-¿quieres que la lleve yo?- pregunto gohan

-gracias gohan-sama pero no soy tan débil-

-perdóname, no quise…..

-Jajajaja, tranquilo pero mejor tu estés en la retaguardia ayudando a este tonto-con una sonrisa burlona lilith miraba a welf quien chasqueo la lengua

-bueno, está bien, vamos-

Los chicos iban caminando pero en cierto lugar un sujeto estaba sentado en el trono donde debía estar uranios

-seria aburrido y destruyéramos todo rápido, antes de eso quiero causar un poco más de terror-

-¿Qué harás?- dijo uranios en el piso

-cierra la boca Dios de la mazmorra, tienes suerte que aun estés vivo….empecemos liberando algo divertido- el ser sentado alzaba su báculo y lo hacía brillar con fuerza

-no espera…

-que comience el placer…..

Gohan y los otros caminaban llevaba un rato caminando hasta que la bolsa era más débil en olor claramente era más malo que bueno

-el olor está desapareciendo muy rápido-

-entonces no queda de otra, bell, protege a lilith-

-si….

**_-¡POWW!_**

**_¡POWW!-_**

Fuertes pasos sacudían el lugar hasta que los 4 quedaron nerviosos

-¡¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí!?-

Dos minotauros aparecían en frente de los dos pero no venían solos una bestia más grande aparecía detrás, era una gigantesca bestia con cuerpo de león, cuernos de cabra y cola de serpiente…

-¡¿una quimera!?- exclamo lilith con gotas de sudor pero no era solo una eran 2 y acompañadas de varios murciélagos del tamaño de un humano

-rayos….-dijo welf gohan miraba esto con seriedad igual que los 4 mismos

-debemos pelear, ¿están listos?-

-¡SI!- exclamaron los 4

-welf…..

-no me detengas gohan, también peleare- dijo welf anclado en una pierna y apuntando su espada hacia los monstruos gohan no dijo nada pero ese espíritu lo respeto más que nunca

Sin esperar señal de nada las quimeras se lanzaban contra gohan y los guerreros empezaban la pelea

-¡TOMEN ESTO!- lilith con el arco empezaba a lanzar flechas contra las criaturas del cielo dándoles y derribándolas

Welf y bell enfrentaron a los minotauros bell a toda carga empezaba a pelear y a rebanarlos welf también chocaba armas contra ellos

Gohan de una patada derribaba a una quimera sin embargo una lanzaba un golpe el cual gohan para y volvía a lanzarle un golpe

-son bestias más inteligentes-

Gohan lanzaba a los dos de una patada a la vez contra una pared lilith atacaba a las criaturas del cielo con varias flechas que lanzaba

Bell contra un minotauro lograba derribarlo pero este lo golpeaba contra welf y los tiraba al piso

-¡BELL-SAMA…WELF…!

Ante el grito de terror de lilith gohan salia al apoyo pero una llamarada de fuego lo hacía ponerse en guardia y al mirar eran las dos quimeras que se ponían de pie muy mal heridas

-GUAHH, KYAAA, ALEJENSE- las bestias voladoras empezaban a acorralar a lilith quien zarandeaba sus manos y varios ataques de energía eran alejadas por gohan

-gohan-sama….

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, pero….

Un minotauro atacaba a los dos y gohan de un golpe lo decapitaba completamente las quimeras quedaban bastante nerviosas y en esas posaron sus miradas en los dos aventureros que se ponían de pie

-malditos….

-¡GRUAHHHH!- Las bestias se lanzaban contra bell y welf que al mirar ambos ponían sus manos en frente

-¡TENGAN!- ambos lanzaban hechizos pero la criatura siguió corriendo hacia los dos pero gohan se arrojaban contra las dos con una embestida y los hacia estrellar contra un muro para lanzarles un ataque y finalmente eliminarlos en una fuerte explosión

-gohan….. ¡AHHH!- las demás bestias se lanzaban contra los demás chicos

-¡ATAQUEN!-

-¡HAAA!- los 4 combinaban un ataque entre si y disparaban contra los monstruos haciendo una fuerte explosión al final salía solamente el minotauro pero bell se lanzaba y lo decapitaba con sus dos cuchillos

-los vencimos….

-si…..pero…siento más aproximándose-welf en esas caía al piso igual que bell

-¿están bien?- lilith y gohan se acercaban a los dos

-si….

Pero welf tenía la pierna más herida y bell tenía una fuerte herida en el costado además gohan y lilith tenían pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo con gohan claramente por la caída era más suciedad

-no están en condiciones….debemos avanzar, lilith, guíanos por favor hacia ese piso-

-si como digas- dijo la chica ante gohan

-gohan tomando a bell y welf y lilith al frente como guía los dos se iban directamente al frente

En cierto lugar el ser sentado en el trono observando con una sonrisa sombría el sujeto tenía unas vestimentas especiales de color rojo similares a un Kaio de color marrón rojo su cabello era verde y estaba sentado en el trono de manera muy relajada

**_-ese humano…..derroto a dos quimeras como si nada, ese humano…no es normal, además desprende un poder…..bastante amplio y siento que tiene más escondido en el…..- el ser cambiaba la sonrisa de hace poco en un rostro bastante serio pero conservando aun su calma colocándose su dedo en la barbilla_**

-**_parece que tendremos diversión…para rato-_**

Por otro lado siendo de noche en la ciudad de orario estaba un grupo reunido y a mirar era Hestia con una capa cubriendo su cuerpo

-¿listos?-

-si- afirmaron todos

-entonces vamos…

-¡Hestia-sama….!- una voz se oyó detrás del grupo y hay aparecía una chica con una capa verde tapando su cabeza y se dejaba ver una especie de espada

-¿Quién eres?-

-tranquila vino a ayudar- decia Hermes quien también llevaba una capa en el cuerpo Hestia afirmaba con una sonrisa

-¡entonces vamos!-

-**_oh, vienen más a estas horas que divertido…..espera, dos de esos son dioses de este mundo_**\- en una bola de cristal el sujeto observaba al grupo que entraba a la mazmorra

**_-tengo entendido que los dioses no pueden entrar a esta mazmorra, que interesante, esto servirá más de diversión_**-

-eres un demonio- uranios que estaba a un lado bastante herido miraba al sujeto

**_-no te confundas….soy un Dios_**-uranios empezaba a temblar mirando al sujeto

**_-más precisamente….un Kaio- _**

-mentira, ¿Cómo osas usurpar el titulo sagrado de los Kaio-samas?-

**_-como fastidias, parece que quieres seguir sufriendo-_** el sujeto se ponía de pie y creaba una especie de látigo con KI

**_-espero….. ¡Que no mueras ya que necesito de tu vida por ahora!- _**

En un cierto lugar llegaba el grupo de Hestia y se encontraban con el enorme agujero y rocas derribadas los presentes incluso los dioses se colocaban tensos

-que terrible….

-¿ese monstruo hizo eso?- con rostros de culpa los aventureros de take apretaban los puños Hestia miraba con sudor el escenario

-gohan no podía ser derrotado por algo asi, debemos seguir avanzando-

-¿está usted segura?- pregunto asfi

-si estoy segura-

-sigamos- dijo nada más y menos que ryuu que era la chica que los acompañaba –yo también confió en que gohan no sería derrotado asi de fácil-

-si eso es cierto lo más seguro es que estén lastimados eso quiere decir que pueden intentar ir a los pisos superiores para resguardarse, aunque warrior legendary no este herido, lo más seguro es que sus amigos si-

-entonces iremos haya- dijo Hestia empezando a caminar hacia el frente y los demás lo siguieron sin embargo Hestia y Hermes sintieron algo que los hizo temblar un poco

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _

_-¿acaso temblé?- _se pensaron los dos mirándose las manos

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto mikoto

-a no, nada, vamos- pero los dos se iban con una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro eso quería indicar que fue un presentimiento mientras caminaban por la mazmorra

-por cierto Hermes ¿Por qué quisiste ayudarme?-

-ya te lo dije para ayudar a …..

-¡deja eso!- con un tono de voz bastante alto Hestia detenía a Hermes la razón era mentira sus palabras si hasta los dioses mienten

-la verdad es que fue una petición de cierta persona –

-¿cierta persona?-

-pero no solo vine aquí porque alguien me lo pidiera, la verdad me interesa ver al segundo aventurero de nivel 7-

Por otro lado gohan y bell llegaban a un lugar alejado muy alejado era rocoso y lleno de piedras gohan cargaba a welf hasta que sintió que su cabeza caia

-welf….. ¡WELF!-

-bell… ¿estás bien?-

-si…pero…

Al mirar a bell gohan vio que este llevaba a lilith en su hombro – descuida esta inconsciente-

-ya veo, me alegra-

-pero debemos salir rápido de aquí y llegar a los pisos superiores-

-sí, vamos bell deja esa mochila y carga a lilith yo me llevo a welf-

-de acuerdo-

Nuevamente regresando con el ser sentado en el trono aparecían ante el un ser flotante inclinándose ante el

**_-¿Dónde está tu siervo?-_**

_-lo deje en reposo hasta que ustedes nos den nuestra siguiente orden-_

**_-de acuerdo, la razón por la que te llame es porque necesitaremos de sus fuerzas cuando esté listo el plan, ¿sabes eso verdad?-_**

-asi es, mi lord, pero, ¿Por qué está usted esperando?, no sería más fácil….

**_-no, no vamos a pelear asi como asi, sería arriesgado incluso para nosotros, el plan ya está en marcha, solo podemos esperar- _**

-si esas son sus elecciones-

**_-los dioses no somos invencibles, hasta da rabia decirlo, pero…es solo el comienzo- _**

En la mazmorra gohan y bell caminaban ambos cargando a uno de sus compañeros hasta que llegaban a un lugar con una pared brillosa

-gohan, este lugar….el gran muro del pesar, es donde está el jefe Goliat-

-¿jefe?, a, las bestias más poderosas de los pisos-

-seguramente la familia loki ya debió eliminarlo pero considerando el tiempo que toma revivir, eres el único que puede ganarle-

-de acuerdo, vamos-

Los dos entraban por un camino angosto pero este se rompía en segundos y de ahí salía una bestia gigantesca tipo humanoide

-es Goliat- grito bell

-bell, toma a welf y a lilith y vete-

-gohan….de acuerdo-

Gohan se dirigía a Goliat y le propinaba una patada en la cara haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared

-toma esto….

Pero al lado de gohan aparecía de nuevo otra quimera pero esta era mucho más grande como Goliat

-¡GOHAN!-

-corre-

-pero…

-¡rápido bell, debes salvar a nuestros amigos!- gohan esquivaba un golpe de Goliat y de la quimera

Bell sin más opción se iba corriendo

**_-¡KAMEEEEE….._**

Gohan esquivaba sin dejar la postura del kame hame ha un golpe de Goliat

**_-HAMEEEEEEEE…_**

-la quimera atacaba también pero gohan le daba una patada sin perder la postura

**_-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- _**

Y lanzándoles un kame hame ha a los dos los desintegraba completamente produciendo una explosión pero a la vez hacia retumbar el lugar haciendo caer piedras gohan de un salto en una roca se lanzaba hacia bell y ambos se tiraban a una entrada que había en el sitio cayendo hacia el abismo

Gohan y bell entre los dos empezaban a patinar por todo un largo camino lleno de piedras hasta caer en una especie de lugar

El lugar denotaba mucha tranquilidad, su silencio lo hacía ver había césped verde y además mucha tranquilidad

Los chicos caían y bell por el cansancio de pelear y las heridas caía inconsciente bell no era tan débil como para caer inconsciente asi porque si, pero estaba herido y además no era tan resistente como gohan pero gohan también estaba sucio y también tenía heridas por las rocas

-bell…. ¡BELL!- gohan tomaba al chico en sus brazos pero mientras lo levantaba sintió una energía acercarse a el lentamente que el volteaba a ver y hay la observo, a la dueña de esa energía

-¿ains-san?-

-¿gohan-kun?-

…

-bell estaba recostado en una camilla en una especie de campamento además de lilith y welf-

-gracias, no sé cómo pagarles por ayudarnos-

-no tienes que agradecerme nada gohan-kun, ¿seguro que no quieres que te revisen?- ains y gohan estaban sentados a un lado de los chicos que estaban inconscientes

A diferencia de los demás gohan estaba más sano pero denotaba manchas de suciedad en su ropa por las constantes caminatas y peleas que tuvieron en el camino como dijo goku, el que sea un Super Saiyajin no lo hace inmune a ciertas cosas además su ropa podía ensuciarse

-no, estoy bien tranquila- sin embargo ains empezó tomo su rostro con una mano en la mejilla

-esas cicatrices, siempre las has tenido, ¿te duele?- gohan se sonrojaba un poco

-a….si, pero no me duele, tranquila- gohan tomaba con delicadeza su mano lo que la hizo sonrojar gohan al mirarla asi también se ruborizaba retirando su mano levemente

-lo siento- se disculpó ains

-no te disculpes-

-¿Qué es esto?, es como lo que siento con Hestia- gohan se tomaba el pecho su corazón estaba a un ritmo bastante alto

-bueno, tus amigos descansaran un rato, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo y hablaras con nuestro líder-

En otra cabaña

-¿llegar en el primer día al piso 18?, definitivamente eres especial- un hombre de baja estatura le decia a gohan fin estaba sentado en una silla riveria estaba a un lado igual que ains

-les doy mis más sinceras gracias por ayudarnos- gohan se inclinaba levemente ante los presentes

-incluso derrotaste a Goliat, estoy asombrada, eres increíble digno de ser nivel 7- riveria se dirigía a gohan

-no, digo, no soy tan especial-

Los del lugar se dieron cuenta que gohan era una persona muy educada a pesar de su actitud tan seria y hasta fría con algunos era alguien educado y de buen corazón

-de todas maneras gohan, pueden quedarse como nuestros invitados, al final también les debemos una por los minotauros-

-gracias-

-y además, ains se enojaría si dejáramos solos a sus amigos- ains con un puchero miraba a fin

-tras la charla con fin gohan y ains salían y hay los esperaban dos chicas de piel morena-

-mira es argonauta-

-¿argonauta?- se preguntó gohan mirando a una de ellas que parecía muy emocionada

-son Tione y tiona-

-es que me recordaste a una historia de fantasía que escuchaba de niña, sobre un antiguo héroe, cuando te vi pelear contra los minotauros…..me emocione mucho- tiona tomaba del brazo de gohan haciéndolo ruborizar un poco al momento en que ella se frotaba en el

-por favor no le hagas caso, también quería agradecerte por habernos ayudado ese momento-

-descuiden no hay problema-

-¡esta sonrojado!, ¡qué lindo!- tiona se acercaba más a gohan quien retiraba el rostro a un lado tratando de mantener la seriedad ains por otro lado hacia un pequeño puchero

-déjalo tiona, él tiene que descansar- ains tomaba a gohan de su brazo metálico y se lo llevaba

-¡EHHHHHH!- las dos miraban como gohan era llevado por ains

-valla, puedo sentir su lado guerrero y me hace sentir extraña- tiona se colocaba la mano en la mejilla

En el piso los trabajadores, herreros y todos trabajaban de manera tranquila gohan por otro lado miraba curioso

-¿ese bastón es nuevo?- ains que acompañaba a gohan en una caminata abría en una pregunta al mirar su parte de atrás y ver como llevaba uno

-eh, si, welf me lo hizo-

-¿el herrero?, pero, ¿Por qué un bastón?, ¿Por qué no una espada o un arma más especial?-

Gohan por lo dicho daba una pequeña sonrisa

-quería recordar a mi padre, y por eso quise un bastón como el que llevaba-

-¿tu padre?-

-sí, era un gran guerrero, quería llevar algo que me hiciera sentir igual de fuerte que el- ains con su rostro serio seguía mirando a gohan

-por como dices, tu padre debe estar….

-si falleció hace tiempo-

-lo siento, sé qué es eso- gohan miraba a ains quien cambiaba a un tono más solitario y no Quizo decir nada que la hiciera sentir mal

-a propósito, ¿de dónde viene la luz?, se supone que esto es un piso ¿no?-

-ven conmigo- ains tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a un sitio que al mirar arriba se observó un gran número de cristales sobre un árbol

-¿cristales?-

-sí, pero según la leyenda, en este piso en esos cristales, simboliza a una antigua era antes que nosotros-

-Ehh, interesante, recuerdo haber leído leyendas antiguas, sobre todo de unos extraños seres oscuros –

-¿oscuros?-

-sí, pero no seguí leyendo asi que no puedo contarte más lo siento-

-eres muy gracioso gohan- ains mostraba una sonrisa y gohan también pero gohan abría los ojos un poco

_-¿me estoy riendo?, y aun estoy en ssj…lo estoy logrando- _

-¿gohan?-

-a no estoy bien, Jajajaja- ains inclinaba la cabeza un poco pero no dijo nada

Pasaba un tiempo y efectivamente oscurecía gohan estaba sentado en el campamento, gohan sintió un movimiento detrás y al voltear miraba a los tres ladearse en señal de moverse

-¡muchachos!- gohan se acercaba a los tres que abrían sus ojos -¿saben quién soy yo?-

-nunca podría olvidarte gohan-sama- decia lilith

-digo lo mismo gohan- hablaba bell

-qué bueno, me alegro tanto-

-y si escucho a Lili cuajo estamos bien.- ahora era welf quien hablaba

Tras explicar las cosas y más tranquilos los cuatro se sentaban haciendo una mesa redonda entre ellos

-lo siento gohan-sama-

-si perdónenos les hicimos pasar por mucho- welf y lilith se disculpaban inclinándose

-no, no se disculpen, fue gohan quien nos ayudó-

-no, eso no es verdad, no tienen que disculparse, entre los 4 pudimos llegar aquí, recuerden que somos un equipo- ante las palabras de gohan los 3 sonreían asintiendo a lo dicho

-es cierto-

-somos equipo-

En esas ains entraba a la carpa abriendo la puerta

-la cena esta lista-

-¿la princesa de la espada?-

-¿ains wallestein?-

En una fogata estaba todo el equipo reunido y enfrente estaba fin

-vamos a darles una bienvenida a nuestros visitantes sobre todo a son gohan-san, quien estamos en deuda con él, trátenlo bien-

-durante la cena todos estaban muy tranquilo se divertían y charlaban excepto por cierto joven que comía de manera que llamaba la atención de los demás y si era gohan que tenía como 6 platos a un lado-

-a perdón- gohan bajaba el plato algo apenado

-no, descuida, debes tener hambre- ains tomaba uno de los platos y lo llenaba

-no, yo…..esto….

-no te contengas, ten- ains le pasaba otro plato lleno y gohan lo recibía

-bueno, gracias- gohan empezaba a comer como lo hacía goku ains lo miraba con una sonrisa

-argonauta- tiona y Tione se hacían a un lado de gohan

-¿Cómo hiciste para hacerte tan fuerte?-

-yo también quisiera saber- las dos amazonas se hacían a un lado del Saiyajin y tiona ponía su mano en la pierna del Saiyajin el cual se ruborizaba un poco por otro lado ains hacia una mueca cómica de incomodidad como cuando se acercan a tu novio y enfrente tuyo

-¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello?- tiona tomaba un poco el pelo del Saiyajin y lo halaba

-o lo siento- la chica se disculpaba al ver que gohan hizo una mueca de dolor

-bueno…..

-¡GUAHHH! ¡AHYYYY!-

Un grito a lo lejos llamaba la atención de todos y gohan se levantaba para mirar detrás

-¿esta voz….Hestia?-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- un grito se escuchaba junto a un enorme sonido de algo rodar y efectivamente era una figura con una capucha negra y una enorme gema detrás de ella la chica que no era otra que Hestia caía en el césped y a un lado dos piedras grandes

-Uff, que bueno que no me cayeron encima-

-¿Hestia?- la chica volteaba al escuchar su nombre y hay estaba gohan que estaba sorprendido

-¿gohan?…... ¡GOHANNN!, ¡MI GOHAN!, ¡LO SABIA!, ¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS BIEN!, ¡QUE FELICIDAD!-

Sin perder tiempo Hestia abrazaba a gohan quien se ruborizaba un poco pero correspondía el abrazo

-¿viniste hasta aquí sola?, pero ¿los dioses no pueden entrar verdad?-

-no me importa donde sea yo iré hasta el fin del mundo por ti- entre lágrimas decia Hestia con una sonrisa

-válgame….- el Saiyajin se sorprendía pero no dejaba su sonrisa

-yo digo lo mismo-

Hestia al escuchar esto no solo se sorprendió sino que tomo a gohan de la mejilla quien se ruborizaba otro poco la diosa empezó a acercar sus labios hacia el Saiyajin quien estaba sorprendido pero algo en él lo hizo estirar sus labios sin embargo mas gemas caían a un lado haciendo un fuerte ruido

-¡KYAAA!-

-¿eh?- gohan se sorprendía también pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se ruborizo más

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Cuándo…..!?-

-lo siento Hestia las arroje yo- Hermes aparecía a un lado pero Hestia le daba una mirada de rabia sacándole un signo de exclamación

-o lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?-

-infeliz…..

-valla, estas son gemas de jefes de piso ¿verdad?-

-¿Hestia-sama?

-¿kami-sama?-

Bell y lilith se acercaban

-bell, que bueno, estas bien tu también-

-sí, gohan fue quien más nos ayudo

-¿asi que tú eres gohan?- Hermes se acercaba de forma educada al Saiyajin -¡mucho gusto soy Hermes!-

-ha, mucho gusto- el Saiyajin correspondía al saludo welf y hasta ains se acercaban

-¿ains no sé qué?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito Hestia cómicamente pero sin duda la aparición de ciertas personas despertaron sentimientos hostiles en welf y lilith

-¿gohan…sama?- mikoto se acercaba al chico de manera nerviosa gohan la recordaba asi como a los que estaban detrás de ella

-lo siento- de rodillas y con la cara en el piso mikoto pedía perdón a la familia por llevar a la bestia ante ellos

-no importa cuánto se disculpen no será fácil perdonarlos- decia welf con una mirada muy seria y no era para menos pues la tuvieron difícil y hasta riesgoso por suerte como equipo pudieron ayudarse y sobre todo por tener un buen líder quien era gohan

Gohan y bell pero sobretodo gohan estaban serios pero la mirada del Saiyajin no denotaba rabia

-lo siento mucho- se disculpó otra chica con las ropas de mikoto pero tenía una parte de su cabello tapándole el rostro

-cúlpenme a mí, yo sigo pensando que hice lo correcto al final pensé en mis amigos- hablaba Ouka

-me sorprende que lo digas asi grandulón- welf se enojaba mas

La mirada de los dos llenaba el ambiente de un intenso silencio pero quien lo limpia era el Saiyajin que se ponía de pie

-levántate- gohan la tomaba de la mano y levantaba a mikoto ella no dijo nada más que asombrarse

\- no los culpo, es mas no les guardo rencor, sobrevivimos y eso es lo importante…..además, puedo entenderlos, a veces se deben tomar decisiones difíciles…..por los que amas- gohan miraba su brazo mecánico esto hizo soltar un sonido en los presentes Hestia y bell estaban en silencio y bastante serios

-sin embargo más fácil era pedir ayuda que poner en peligro a otros, entre todos hubiéramos derrotado a ese monstruo más rápido-

-¿ y tú nos hubieras ayudado?- Ouka de manera algo enojada miraba al Saiyajin

El pensó que estaba burlándose y tratando de hacerse el rudo, le pareció osado y hasta pensó que se burlaba de él, haciéndolo ver como el malo

-¡¿me ves que miento?!- respondió de manera fría pero directa Ouka efectivamente no vio mentira en sus palabras sin poder responder solo se quedó en silencio

-tranquilo no te guardo rencor, pero no perdonare que pongan en peligro a mis amigos y a los tuyos de nuevo, quieres disculparte, hazte más fuerte y no vuelvas a hacer algo asi de nuevo-

Bell, lilith welf y Hestia sonreían por lo dicho de gohan Ouka agachaba la cabeza y se acercaba a gohan alzando el puño

-lo prometo, me hare más fuerte que tu-

-bien- gohan chocaba el puño y dejando el malentendido atrás

Cambiando de lugar era un sitio destruido, se escuchaban explosiones, había edificios derrumbados, cadáveres regados por todos lados, de niños, adultos, ancianos, era muerte absoluta

**_-no mentían, sin duda es un ser diabólico, a lo mejor porque tiene las células de la familia de los demonios del frio y además fue creado por ese científico malvado….. ¡Es perfecto!, significa que lo logre….._**

_-¿Quién eres tú?-** una voz se escuchó detrás del ser que tenía vestimentas de Kaio y orejas puntiagudas**_

**_-veo que me encontraste rápido- _**

**_-_**_dime quien eres o te mato- _

**_-relájate, no soy un enemigo tuyo es más, soy como tu…..alguien con un propósito de destruir- el ser volteaba a mirar a la figura que seguia sin mostrarse _**

**_-eres perverso pero conservas las células de los que fueron los héroes de este mundo, ¿no te gustaría probar de nuevo el placer de medirte y mostrar quién eres?- _**

**_La figura mostro una sonrisa_**

_-¡te escucho!- _

**_Fin del capitulo 12 _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la historia aun estamos pendientes de la ova y la tercera temporada pero bueno, sobre esta temporada aun quedan unos 6 capitulos mas o menos es solo que ando muy ocupado, ya estoy haciendo las demas historias asi que por favor sean pacientes intentare actualizarlas lo mas rapido posible sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**ah por cierto sobre el harem ya las tengo y me imagino que ya sabran quienes son sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 12: aquellos que nacieron dañados! **_

_**En un mundo de muerte y destrucción se encontraban dos seres mirándose fijamente **_

_-¿no quieres comprobar que eres el ser más fuerte del universo?- _

_**-….-**_

_**-**__sé que lo deseas, ya que no solo eres un guerrero, también tienes la sangre de aquel que tuvo al universo a sus pies, destruiste lo que alguna vez se te dio para destruir, ¿Qué metas tienes ahora?-_

_**-la que tú dijiste….el universo esta ahora a mis pies, antes no tenía esa ambición pero ahora siento que es divertido- **_

_-¿no te gustaría algo más?, debe ser aburrido ser el más fuerte y no poder demostrarlo-_

_**-ya lo demostré, matando al más poderoso guerrero del universo….. - **_

_-cierto, pero dime….. ¿No te gustaría incluso demostrarle…. a los mismos dioses que no tienes rival?-_

_**-¿a los dioses?, ¿Qué gano con eso?, te lo repito, mate incluso aquel que estaba por encima de ellos…. ¡son goku!-**_

_-eso creo, sin embargo, hasta que no mates a los dioses no serás nunca un ser supremo-_

_**-¿eso qué significa?- el ser empezaba a perder la paciencia- ¿quieres decir que hasta que no mate a esos "dioses" no soy perfecto?-**_

_-eso mismo, si los destruyes tú serás supremo, perfecto en su totalidad-_

_**-tengo entendido que eres uno de ellos ¿verdad?, ¿entonces debo matarte?, por mí no hay problema- **_

_-tranquilo, yo no soy un dios que busca el bien, de hecho soy como tú, si deseas mi vida, puedes tomarla cuando quieras, pero antes dime si miento…. ¿no te gusta la idea de ser supremo?-_

_**-….-**_

_-he visto cosas que tu no, tus células tienen un poder supremo, algo imparable, somete a lo que nosotros queremos someter, y asi conseguirás tu ambición….. ¡Ser un ser perfecto…..bio androide cell!-_

_**La imagen de una criatura con apariencia de insecto de color verde se hacía presente ante el sujeto cell se notaba bastante serio **_

_**-¿acaso buscas que sea tu perro?-**_

_-para nada, no soy estúpido para hacer algo asi, pero te lo repito tienes más de lo que no sabes, sígueme y te ayudare a obtenerlo-_

_**-¿a cambio de qué?-**_

_-de nada….solo de destruir y traer muerte-_

_**-tú no eres de por aquí ¿o sí?- **_

_**\- **__soy de algo conocido como "otro plano", por desgracia yo no puedo todavía y tú tampoco-_

_**-entonces, ¿debo esperar a que puedas volver?-**_

_-claro si es que estas dispuesto a venir conmigo-_

_**-mmmm…si me mientes o haces algo estúpido, te mato- **_

_**-**__claro es más para demostrarte mi lealtad, a partir de ahora estoy a tus ordenes tu mandas yo obedezca-_

_**-qué extraño ser eres-**_

_-y te daré un regalo más- _

_**-¿un regalo?- **_

_**-**__asi es…..es algo que obtuvimos hace tiempo, es algo que sin duda a un ser perfecto como tú le vendrá excelente solo que…debes entrenar un poco para usarlo-_

_**-Jejejje, se oye interesante….de acuerdo…... ¡muéstramelo!- **_

_**-**__parece que tenemos un trato-_

_**-lo hago porque ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me gusta esa idea de explorar otros mundos…para destruir- **_

-perfecto-

_**-ahora dime… ¿Quién y que eres?-**_

_-mi nombre es kitou…. ¡un ma Kaio! _

_**Cambiando de escenario**_

_-asi que lo logro- _decia el ser aun sentado en el trono

_-ya veo, está bien, aunque esa no es la original y lo sabes-_

_-lo se….eso no quiera decir que no lo prepare lo suficiente y que además cuando encontremos la original, será invencible, está bien pero no tarden mucho, mientras más rápido la domine…más rápido los ma-kaios seremos los amos del universo, ni esa maldita organización ni los mismos ma-kaio-shin volverán a causarnos problemas y nos miraran abajo, pronto seremos también…. ¡ma-kaio-shin!- _

-¿dijiste los ma-kaio-shin?, ¿las frutas podridas?-uranios decia en el piso bastante agotado

-_valla, ¿asi que asi nos conocen los dioses terrenales?, ¡que apodo tan divertido!, y creo que se ajusta a nosotros ya que si nacemos podridos….pero del corazón-_

_-_ustedes son unos demonios-

_-no te confundas….. ¡Somos ma-kaios!-_

-m….m…m

_-ya cállate- el ser le daba a uranios un golpe en la cara tirándolo inconsciente de nuevo produciendo un fuerte movimiento en el salón _

-ustedes no se saldrán con la suya….los supremos los detendrá…

_-hay amigo, que molesto eres, si no fuera porque te necesito con vida ya te hubiera matado-_

_-¡de quien debemos preocuparnos es de "ellos"!, pero…..dentro de nada ya no serán problema nunca más, el resurgir de la era "ma"-_

_-_mi señor, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?- una voz se escuchaba junto al ma-Kaio

-linch…por el momento nada, además hay 2 dioses aquí adentro, mejor no te muevas si no quieres morir, los minotauros de la condenación no tuvieron suerte

-aun me pregunto, ¿realmente fue un dios quien derroto a los minotauros?, se supone que ellos no pueden ingresar a esta mazmorra a pelear-

-exactamente, pero parece que alguien rompió esas normas-

-¿no pensara que fue un humano?-

_-que tonterías dices linch, no existe mortal que pueda ganarle a esa clase de criaturas, sin embargo los minotauros de la condenación no fueron soltados por mi mano, esas criaturas están selladas en esta mazmorra para controlar ciertas cosas, parece que alguien está intentando algo-_

-que interesante- dijo el linch

En el piso 18 era de noche aun y gohan estaba sentado meditando aun lado de los cristales en pose de loto con los brazos cruzados bastante serio

Gohan se miraba una mano tras abrir un ojo y moverla la seriedad no se perdía y daba un fuerte suspiro

-ha pasado ya tiempo desde que hago el entrenamiento de control, no sé cuánto deba hacerlo pero siento que ya siento esa tensión en lo más mínimo cuando me transformaba….sin embargo creo que continuare asi un poco más, debo despejar mis dudas….

-aquí estabas- una voz femenina se escuchó detrás del Saiyajin quien estaba tan concentrado que no noto que una tierna voz se escuchó detrás

-ains- -

La chica se sentaba al lado del Saiyajin

-¿me puedo sentar?-

-adelante- dijo gohan con una sonrisa

-ha ya estoy sentada, ¿debo ponerme de pie y preguntar de nuevo?- de manera cómica pero sin dejar su actitud seria ains decia estas divertidas palabras pero gohan solo sonrió

-no te preocupes quédate hay-

-vale- dijo de nuevo con un rostro divertido de seriedad

-eres muy graciosa ains-

-¿tú crees?-

-sí, sabes nos conocimos con el pie izquierdo pero tu familia es muy amable y de verdad quiero darles mis más sinceras gracias sobre todo a ti, eres una gran chica y te admiro por eso-

Por lo dicho por gohan ains se ruborizaba un poco no por lo primero que dijo bueno si había razón, sus familias empezaron con un pie izquierdo por bete pero gohan sabía que no eran del todo por ellos el observo que entre ellos habían personas educadas, amables y entre ellas ains, ains no se burló ese día, es más estaba seria como si escuchara al hombre lobo y no prestara atención en nada de lo que le decia hasta denotaba fastidio por su amigo

Lo que la hizo ruborizar fue que gohan le dijo que era una mujer increíble y lo era, era fuerte y amable, hermosa y sobretodo muy tierna, gohan no se lo dijo de una manera que denotara perversión todo lo contrario se lo decia de manera muy amable y honesta cosa que le gustó mucho pues muchos solo la buscan por ser hermosa pero gohan no, la trataba como una chica pero también como una persona con sentimientos denotando un corazón puro

-gracias y pienso lo mismo que tu-

Ains monstro una linda sonrisa que hizo que gohan sonriera igual

-gohan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-adelante-

-¿Cómo te hiciste ese brazo asi? Si puedo saber la verdad-

-mi debilidad ains-

-¿debilidad?-

-solo puedo decirte que por ser débil, un niño que vacilaba siempre, le costó la vida a mis amigos- gohan apretó su mano metálica pero sintió la mano de ains tomarla

-¿sientes mi mano?-

-eh…..si-

-¿y sientes esto?- ains tomaba la mano y la llevaba a su mejilla esto hizo ruborizar un poco a gohan

-s…..si-

-ya veo, entonces este brazo siente, lo que quiere decir que tu sientes, perder a un ser querido es doloroso, lo sé, pero recuerda que mientras puedas sentir, los sentirás apoyándote, usa esto como una motivación para hacerte fuerte y no perder nunca…por ellos-

-me dijiste que esta arma es un recuerdo de tu padre, entonces recuerda que la familia siempre está a tu lado, por eso son familia- ains se levantaba y sorpresivamente tomaba a gohan de los hombros y lo acercaba a ella

-¿ains….?- la chica acercaba poco a poco a gohan a ella y en un sorpresivo abrazo lo tomaba

-es doloroso, pero recuerda, la familia sin importar nada, es unida y ni la muerte puede romper esos lazos, nada más importa-

-ains-

\- me debo ir gohan, descansa- ains lo decia retirándose y dejando a gohan quien miraba el cielo

-es verdad…..gracias, también gracias a ti…Hestia-

Dia siguiente

-¡wuahhhh!, gohan es muy temprano para levantarse- hetia mientras daba un lindo bostezo miraba al Saiyajin quien se colocaba su ropa y pasaba al ssj de golpe

-hestia, ya no tengo que expulsar poder, puedo pasar al ssj de golpe-

-eso veo, increíble, y -eso veo, increíble, y ya no noto casi rabia en tus palabras-

-¿casi?-

-siempre hablas intimidante-

-¿de verdad?- gohan cruzaba los brazos y hacia una mueca que hacia reir a la diosa

-¿vez?, estas siendo intimidante-

-no espera….no soy…

-tranquilo es un chiste, además…..eso me gusta, me hace sentir…..diferente- esto último lo decia acercándose al oído y susurrando de manera especial que hizo a gohan al sentir su aliento un pequeño rubor

-al salir de la tienda observaron a muchos subir hasta un risco

-a gohan, kami-sama, estamos subiendo arriba para ver algo ¿quieren venir?-

-se oye interesante- dijo el Saiyajin

-si está bien, ya vamos-

Y bell subió por el risco mientras gohan y Hestia también sin embargo la diosa bostezaba cada vez mas

-¿no dormiste bien?-

-al contrario dormí excelente a tu lado, solo que nos levantamos muy temprano gohan-

-si lo siento, pero tenía pensado buscar a esos monstruos para derrotarlos, como dijeron que no los habían visto-

-no es muy raro, no los vimos de camino para acá, pero no te preocupes por eso y mejor descansa hoy-

-pero no podemos dejarlos sueltos-

-tranquilo gohan, ademas dijiste que el objetivo de esos monstruos es este ¿no?-

-eso creo, creo que fue lo que hoy-

-en ese caso es mejor esperarlos-

-Hestia no pude preguntarte ¿Qué clase de criaturas son esas?-

-no sabría decirte porque las descripciones fueron muy vagas, pero según mis sospechas…es un…

-gohan-sama, mire eso- lilith desde lo alto llamaba a los dos gohan subía a Hestia en sus hombros

Cuando los dos miraron a las lejanías vieron un gran prado muchos cristales y algunas criaturas volando sobre estas

-valla que hermoso- dijo gohan

-los monstruos vienen a esta área igual que nosotros se puede decir que es un hermoso paraíso de monstruos- explicaba asfi

-que hermoso….

Gohan miraba el hermoso lugar simplemente era tan bello rodeado de cristales y criaturas que lo hacían recordar cosas de su vida

Como por ejemplo su antiguo hogar rodeado de hermosa naturaleza, monstruos también pero de los buenos, casi ninguno agresivo bueno todo antes de que lo perdiera

-me recuerda a….

-¿dijiste algo gohan?-

-no nada, solo que es muy hermoso ¿verdad Hestia?-

-si tienes razón…gohan-kun-

Después del vistazo todos llegaban a un pequeño lugar con un letrero que decia "bienvenidos amigos"

-esto es libra, una ciudad hecha por aventureros-

Todos entraban a Una pequeña ciudad de algunas casas de madera y denotaba estar muy descuidada por sus rasgos viejos y abandonados habían algunas tiendas pero tampoco se veía a nadie cualquiera pensaría que es un pueblo fantasma con solo mirarlo

-¿esta piedra de afilar por 13.000 valis, es un robo-

-igual este bolso, es viejo y cuesta 20,000 ¿Cómo puede ser legal?-

-si no lo compras me da igual- un hombre de estatura baja estaba recostado mirando a la pequeña lilith que estaba indecisa si se llevaba o no el bolso

-todo aquí es caro-

-incluso las posadas por eso acampamos afuera-

-ya veo, después de todo es una ciudad muy apartada deben de necesitar bastante dinero para mantener su economía debido a estar tan apartados- decia el Saiyajin con una mano en el mentón

-valla se ve que sabes mucho gohan-

-bueno, solo un poco-

-eje, guapo e inteligente además de fuerte sin duda mi tipo- tiona tomaba del brazo del Saiyajin quien se sorprendía por la acción

-espera, no te pegues asi por favor-

-¿Qué tiene?-

Ains por otro lado hacia una mueca cómica de enojo como si estuviera celosa

-a espera debo ver a hestia si la dejo sola empezara a comprar cosas que no necesita-

Cuando gohan vio a su diosa mirar algunas cosas iba a ver que no gastara el dinero ella tenía la costumbre de comprar cosas a veces innecesarias pero cuando iba gohan vio a alguien conocido

-HA ERES TU-

Resulto ser el tipo de hace tiempo que le busco pleito en la posada

-ha eres tu-

-Tks, debí suponerlo, alguien de tu nivel aquí, pero preferiría no creérmelo, pero esta vez me las pagaras-

El sujeto se acercaba a gohan de manera amenazante pero sintió a una chica hacerse a un lado era ains y las amazonas

-moldo, mejor detente él es nivel 7 además están ellas- una migo del sujeto lo detenía tomándolo del hombro

-Tks, la princesa de la espada, vámonos-

Sin más los tres se iban sabiendo que tenían todas las de perder y era obvio sin embargo el sentimiento de rabia estaba en ellos de manera tan obvia que podía sentirse en el aire gohan solo los veía irse sin entender porque ese odio hacia el

-¿Qué se creen?-

-son idiotas-

-pero, ¿Qué les hice para que estuvieran asi conmigo?-

-no les hagas caso, solo están celosos- decia Tione con una sonrisa pero gohan solo soltaba un suspiro a el no le gustaba crearse enemigos innecesarios y menos cuando no les ha hecho nada

Tras un rato revisando la ciudad todo esto ayudaba al Saiyajin a mejorar más sus habilidades sin embargo algo de angustia empezaba asentir por no poder saber dónde estaban esos monstruos

-Hestia me dijo que eran bestias no muertas y por eso no podía sentir su energía, debo estar preparado para lo peor….

-gohan mira, mira lo que compre-

-¿eso es…?-

-un perfume, ¿Qué tal?, huéleme- la diosa colocaba su cuello frente a gohan quien le salía una gota de sudor sin embargo hacia lo que le pedía Hestia

-Sniff, Sniff, hueles bien, de hecho….muy bien-

-¿enserio?, ¿quieres oler más….?

-¿compro un perfume en un sitio de estafadores?, solo sabe gastar el dinero de gohan-sama- a Hestia le salía una vena en la cien

-y tu compraste esa mochila-

-la necesitamos para volver a la superficie-

-y yo necesito un perfume, una doncella necesita siempre bien frente a su chico, ¿o no gohan?, ¿no te gustan las chicas sudorosas cierto?-

-a bueno….

Las demás escuchaban y ains y hasta tiona se olían y hasta se miraban

-la verdad no creo que eso haga a una mujer diferente-

-señorita Hestia pensábamos darnos un baño ¿quiere venir?-

-¿en serio? Si vamos- Hestia se colocaba muy contenta

-yo también- decia lilith

-mikoto junto a su amiga miraban a Ouka quien asentía alegrándolas

-también vamos-

-genial, vamos todas- las chicas se alegraban entre ellas mientras los hombres sobretodo gohan y bell mostraban una sonrisa

-supongo que descansar de vez en cuando no es malo, ¿cierto gohan?- bell miraba a su amigo y hasta hermano el cual levemente sonreía

-sí, eso creo, yo iré a…

-¡hay! ¿Tú eres…?- gohan y bell eran atraídos por dos brazos

-gohan, bell ¿pueden dedicarme un segundo al llegar al campamento?-

-a…si está bien….

En el campamento

-bete, buen trabajo-

-no me vuelvas a hacer buscar antídotos….¡GRUAHHHHHHHH!- al mirar a cierta figura el hombre lobo hizo una mueca de enojo

-nos separaremos en dos equipos Goliat fue derrotado asi que….

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-así, pasaron muchas cosas, y se están quedando aquí-

-¿Cómo que muchas?-

Mientras tanto los tres caminaban juntos

-¿si no me equivoco eres un dios verdad?-

-asi es, soy Hermes-

-y veo, mucho gusto, ¿y dime que podemos hacer por ti?-

-vengan conmigo- Hermes se subía a un árbol y los dos hicieron lo mismo al ver se dieron cuenta que estaban sobre un lago y hay el rebaño de mujeres era contemplado con todo su esplendor

Cabe decir que a los dos casi se caen del árbol pero quien se sostuvo fue bell mientras gohan cerraba los ojos bastante ruborizado

-ya me extrañaba porque sentía sus energías en este lugar…..

-¡shhhhhh!-

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- gohan muy molesto miraba a Hermes el guerrero intentaba susurrar lo más bajo posible pero claramente se le veía el enojo

-¡porque teníamos que venir aquí!-

-¿teníamos?- pregunto gohan con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza y una gota de sudor

-_¡esto sin duda es algo que haría el maestro roshi!-_ gohan recordó al pervertido maestro de su padre

-qué extraño gohan, por tu expresión es como si fuera la primera vez que vieras a una mujer desnuda estas muy rojo-

-a, la verdad sí, es la primera vez que veo a una mujer sin ropa-

_**Pd: no contare cuando gohan viajaba con bulma y krillin pues hay gohan era muy niño **_

-¿enserio?, que sorpresa, yo pensé que eras del tipo que bueno tu sabes…

-¿saber?, ¿saber qué cosa?- a Hermes le salió una gota de sudor y hasta su rostro se impresionaba

-ya sabes, estar con…

-ah Hermes-sama la verdad yo tampoco me siento muy cómodo en esto-

-valla, los dos son muy inocente y eso que son fuertes-

-como sea, esto no está bien vámonos…..

Sin embargo gohan se resbalaba del árbol, ¿cosa del destino? ¿Torpeza?, lo que fuera al final gohan se resbalaba para hacer una maniobra y caer de rodillas al agua sin embargo la acción alertaba a todas

-gohan- bell grito en voz baja y Hermes y Hermes solo hacia una señal de sorpresa

-rayos, que descuido tan tonto…

-a argonauta, ¡¿viniste a bañarte?!-

-valla y o que creí que eras tímido, pero bueno- las dos amazonas se mostraban tranquilas ante gohan sobre todo tiona

-yo…..

-¿gohan-sama?- desde la lejanía lilith se estaba tapando sin embargo cierta diosa se mostró de una manera muy natural

-¿gohan?, eh, ¿querías verme?, pero no era necesario que espiaras- Hestia sin pena ni nada se hacía frente a gohan quien estaba ruborizado sin embargo mirar a Hestia a pesar de su tamaño tenía una excelente figura

Gohan zarandeo la cabeza con fuerza y mientras lo hacía empezaba a caminar detrás hasta que choco contra alguien y al ver con un ojo vio que era una hermosa rubia que estaba ruborizada

-yo…lo lamento de verdad- gohan se inclinaba ante todas y se iba de un salto en el árbol dejando a ains estirando su mano

_**Pd: perdón si no les gusta la escena la quería hacer para cambiar y dar algo de ambiente cómico XD**_

Gohan llegaba a un sitio aislado y se sentaba en una roca

-que imbécil soy, ¿Qué hice?, debo disculparme- gohan se tomaba la frente con la mano hasta que sintió otra energía conocida a un lado

-¿es ryuu?- gohan se levantaba y desde unas plantas sentía la energía pero al recordar lo que ocurrio hace poco prefirió no ser tan directo

-¡¿ryuu!?-

-¿gohan?- y efectivamente la voz de la chica se escuchó la chica se tapó un poco pero no de manera tan nerviosa más bien fue un reflejo

-descuida, no estoy viendo-

-ya…pero no es necesario que te ocultes espera me visto-

-no, perdona por molestarte me voy-

-no espera, ya voy solo un poco-

-ya veo, asi que eso pasó-

-seguramente pensaran mal de mí, que idiota- al ver el rostro de pena en gohan la chica no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

-tranquilo, estoy segura que saben que no lo hiciste apropósito, no te disculpes tanto por eso-

-aun asi, hice algo incorrecto, debo pagar las consecuencias-

-¿consecuencias?, gohan eres muy humilde pero no creo que debas llegar a tanto-

-¿tú crees?-

-sí, actúas como si fuera la primera vez que vieras a una mujer desnuda-

-de hecho…..si-

-¿enserio?-

-si ¿pero porque hacen como si no fuera asi?-

-no, disculpa mi grosería, mejor cambiemos de tema, pensaba ir a un lugar, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-

-si seguro-

-¿puedes ayudarme a recoger algunas flores?- y como se le pidió gohan tomaba flores en el camino junto a ryuu los dos caminaban hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante bonito pero en ese lugar había un montículo de tierra con algunas espadas clavadas

-¿esto es…?-

-es una tumba de mi familia- gohan abría un poco los ojos

-hace tiempo mi familia fue engañada por otra en un calabozo y todos murieron menos yo a veces mama mía me deja venir a traerles flores-

Gohan habría más los ojos esto el entendió esto pues….en parte fue lo mismo con el

-ya veo, lo lamento-

-no te disculpes, sabes gohan, ¿me escucharías lo que tengo que decir?-

-adelante- se escuchó un silencio pequeño

-yo estoy en la lista negra de los gremios, porque acabe con toda la familia enemiga-

-¿venganza?-

-asi es, ataques nocturnos, trampas, impulsada por la ira vengue a mis camaradas y cuando estaba por morir tras acabar con el último miembro…..alguien me salvo…syr-

-¿syr?, ya veo asi se conocieron ¿eh?-

-asi es mama mía lo sabía y aun asi me recibió perdona por contarte algo tan horrible

-no te disculpes, es más puedo sentir tu dolor, este brazo, lo perdí de la misma forma-

-¿eh?-

-también hace tiempo perdí a mi familia, mi padre…mi maestro, mis amigos, todo…..a todos los perdí- gohan miraba su brazo

-¿enserio? ¿Y cómo?-

-me los arrebataron unos monstruos, bueno a mi padre no….a él lo perdí por una enfermedad cuando era niño-

-aun asi, perder a un padre es doloroso y más a esa edad-

-sí, ojala pudiera contarte mas no es que no confié en ti pero….

-tranquilo, no tienes que recordar cosas duras, sabes gohan, yo soy un elfo traicionero y asesino, por eso no creo poder estar junto a ti, hasta podría traicionarte- gohan miraba de manera seria a ryuu

\- no deberías rebajarte de esa forma, si lo hubieras querido ¿entonces porque me ayudaste?-

-¿eh?-

-no eres asi, entiendo, a veces queremos tomar venganza, pero eso no nos lleva a ningún lado, yo pude vengar a mi familia pero aun asi se que nunca mas los volveré a ver, te sientes en paz, pero no debes olvidar….que tu puedes formar de nuevo una vida…eso intento yo-

-gohan…..-ryuu se acercaba a l Saiyajin y lo tomaba de la mano

-eres sin duda alguien que merece mi respeto, eres una gran persona-

En la pequeña zona entre algunas casas había una taberna pequeña poco distinguible

-demonios

-vaya que estas molesto- el grupo de aventureros de esta mañana se encontraban bebiendo en dicho luchar hasta que el que parecía el líder golpeaba con el vaso la mesa

-ese idiota solo porque es de nivel 7….miserable- con actitud borracha hablaba el sujeto

-¿estas celoso?-

-cállate, también es tu problema, es un novato que llego a nivel 7 de un solo golpe, se suponía que solo había uno de ese nivel y aparece este como si nada-

-nosotros llevamos años intentando llegar y él llega en un santiamén como lo odio debemos hacer algo para hacerlo pagar…

_**-que curiosa conversación….me gustaría escuchar más- **_

-¿eh?- el sujeto volteaba el rostro para mirar y observar a alguien con una capucha

_**-escuche que hay una diosa pequeña en la mazmorra, ¿se puede saber qué hace aquí?-**_

-¿y nosotros que vamos a saber?, ¿Qué quieres bastardo?- los aventureros se colocaban frente al individuo

_**-qué valor, pero descuiden eso no me desagrada es más me gusta, veo que quieren vengarse de alguien, si ustedes quieren yo puedo ayudarles- **_

-¿tu?, ¿y cómo?-

-_**descuiden, ustedes hagan lo que yo diga…y les prometo ayudarle-**_ el ser les daba una esfera a el aventurero

-¿y qué quieres tú a cambio?-

_**-solamente a la diosa….nada mas-**_ los aventureros miraban al ser bastante dudosos pero de inmediato se les vino la razón del porque la quería

-valla, nunca pensé lo quisieras hacer con una diosa de esta forma, eres perverso, pero mientras nos ayudes a nosotros nos importa un bledo-

-que mente tan sucia, pero no importa, solamente hagan lo que les diga- el ser encapuchado volteaba atrás del para regresar su mirada a los aventureros pero ya después se retiraba y salía de la carpa para mirar arriba

_**Día siguiente **_

-¡¿espiaste a ains!?- bete se hacía frente a gohan quien le salía una gota de sudor

-maldito hiciste lo que ni yo podía…

-¡suficiente bete!- las amazonas tomaban al sujeto por cada brazo

-suéltenme, amazonas estúpidas-

-gohan no hizo nada, le echamos la culpa al dios Hermes por todo-

-maldición en primer lugar ¿Qué hace el aquí?- bete pataleaba cómicamente mientras las dos lo alejaban del Saiyajin que miraba con una gota de sudor al hombre lobo

-¿entonces gohan….te quedaras un rato mas?-

-si, es mejor que este listo por si aparecen esas criaturas-

-ya veo…me quedare-

-¿eh?-

-te ayudare-

-pero….¿estas segura?-

-¿no te gusta que este contigo?- la chica colocaba unos ojos de cachorro aunque por su estoica mirada no se le notaban sin embargo fue suficiente para que gohan se callara

-no, no es eso…

-¿entonces?-

-está bien, pero mantente a mi lado, no quiero que te pase nada-

-está bien-

-esto ains…..lamento lo ocurrido ayer-

-no te disculpes por eso, fue un accidente ninguno tuvo la culpa excepto el dios Hermes, asi que no te estreses-

-gracias- gohan se inclinaba un poco pero con esa seriedad de no tomarlo como cualquier cosa

Los dos conversaban con tranquilidad pero Hestia miraba desde una rejilla de la carpa la escena

-esa ains no sé qué… ¿Cómo se atreve?- Hestia mordía una almohada

-gohan si tanto querías verme desnuda solo me lo hubieras pedido….

Hestia sentía en su boca una mano que la tomaba

Después de esto bell entraba a la carpa

-¿kami-sama?- bell miraba por todos lados pero no veía a nadie excepto un papel y un frasco de perfume el cual tomaba y leía al terminar abría los ojos de sorpresa

-¡gohan!- bell salía corriendo hacia gohan

-¡suéltenme!, aunque no parezca soy una diosa- Hestia estaba amarrada en un árbol pataleando mientras era mirada por unos aventureros que la custodiaban

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto un aventurero que estaba custodiando a la diosa

-esperar a que el tipo raro venga y se la lleve, debo decir que es muy valiente si quiere hacerle algo a una diosa-

-si pero no es nuestro problema Jejejje-

-exactamente-

Después de eso gohan y bell estaban caminando por un risco

-¿seguro que esta nota estaba en la carpa donde estaba Hestia?-

-si-

-puedo sentir su energía, está cerca…..

-¡valla, valla, pero mira quienes vinieron!- el aventurero se aparecía ante los dos

-¿Dónde está Hestia? ¿Qué le hicieron?- gohan mostraba una voz más ruda apretando su puño humano el aventurero sintió algo de miedo

-si la quieres con vida, ven con nosotros-

-¡INFELIZ…..!

-espera gohan- bell tomaba a gohan del brazo aunque algo tenso auqneu gohan ya dominaba mejor la fase en su ser bell siempre evitaba que gohan alzara un puño a no ser que fuera necesario

-quien sabe tal vez es una trampa, debemos ser cuidadosos-

-es cierto, gracias bell-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-síganme los dos-

Los dos hacían caso y eran llevados a un risco donde estaban todos los aventureros esperando

-¿Dónde está Hestia?-

-tu diosa está bien, pero si la quieres deberás vencernos

-¿es en serio?, ¿ustedes quieren pelear contra gohan?- bell alzaba una ceja pero gohan no mostraba cambio en su rostro más que seriedad

-¿seguro que es lo que quieren?-

-si ganamos, nos darás lo que queramos-

-si gano me devuelves a Hestia, ¿estás listo?-

-claro que si….

-¡POW!- Gohan no demoro y le dio un puñetazo leve en la cara lanzándolo contra los demás

-idiota, que forma tan agresiva- el tipo se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz

-dijiste que estabas listo, y agradece que no golpee fuerte- gohan se ponía en pose de lucha bastante tranquilo

-mejor ríndanse y dígannos donde esta nuestra diosa- bell decia con algo de preocupación por los tipos ya que si seguían asi gohan los devolvería en camillas

-gohan deja yo peleare ahora- bell se hacía frente a gohan

-no me malentiendas es que no veo la necesidad que pelees-

-piérdete mocoso-

-¿te molesta pelear contra mí?-

-maldito, ahora veraz- el sujeto sacaba una esfera negra la cual sorprendió un poco a gohan

-¡esa energía tan negativa…..!-

-¡TOMEN ESTO!- los aventureros rompían la esfera negra y eran envueltos en ella a lo lejos Hestia y Hermes hicieron una mueca de miedo pero también gohan

-¿Qué demonios?- Hermes se levantaba de una rama donde estaba sentado mirando con algo de miedo a los aventureros -¿Qué demonios….?-

-el lugar se llenaba de una bomba de humo negro que sorprendía a los dos que se cubrían

-que energía tan oscura, ¿de dónde salió?- gohan aun con su brazo en el rostro observaba la escena y de ahí salían los aventureros con una extraña aura negra pero sus ojos eran rojos como si estuvieran inyectados de sangre

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntaba bell con una got de sudor

-bell no te confíes, no sé qué hicieron pero esa energía tan oscura…

Los aventureros miraban sus manos sin embargo hacían movimientos vagos como si no estuvieran cuerdos para después mirar a los dos y colocar rostros llenos de maldad por sus sonrisas

-¡LOS MATAREMOS!- de una voz profunda el líder sacaba su espada y se lanzaba contra bell que detenía el ataque con sus cuchillos pero con algo de dificultad

-¡bell….!

Gohan esquivaba a dos y de una patada a cada uno los lanzaba lejos a lo lejos Hermes llegaba junto a su compañera asfil mirando con una gota de sudor

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿Hermes-sama?-

-¡este poder…es nigromancia de los linch!, ¿Cómo es que la obtuvieron?, no puede ser…..

Hermes recordaba cuando iba a entrar a la taberna y se detuvo para esconderse

-¡¿fue ese tipo!?-

Mientras peleaban los dos en esas sintieron una espada chocar contra uno de ellos

-¡¿eh!?-

-déjanos ayudarte- Ouka y sus compañeras llegaban a ayudar a gohan y a bell

-ustedes….no se metan- uno de los aventureros malditos se lanzaba contra mikoto quien empezaba pelear contra este pero con dificultad

-malditos…

Un golpe en la cabeza del aventurero hacia a este voltear y al ver eran welf junto a ryuu

Hestia que estaba amarrada estaba pataleando hasta que sintió unas manos empezar a desamarrarla

-¿lilith?-

-pude hallarte por si sentido del olfato-

-gracias, debo ir rápido esta energía…..es algo que los dioses odiamos a morir-

-¿energía?-

-asi es-

_**Fin del capítulo 13 **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 13: encuentro de odio **_

Después de que los aventureros reventaran la esfera negra empezaron a pelear contra los aventureros

-¿Qué es esta energía….?- gohan estaba por hablar pero detenía un ataque de uno de los aventureros al mirar su rostro era un rostro lleno de sed de sangre con baba y sin pupilas

-que demonios….¿que se hicieron?- gohan esquivaba otro ataque de otro aventurero

Gohan no era alguien que le gustaba lastimar a la personas por muy malos que fueran a no ser que fuera necesario sin embargo le estaban dando pocas opciones

Bell estaba luchando contra otro pero se le notaba bastante tedioso y más al ver como este empezaba a cambiar y su rostro empezaba a llenarse de venas

-que poder….. ¿Qué nivel será?, ¿3,4, 5…..?-

-deténganse, no quiero matarlos- dijo bell ladeando con su arma contra el aventurero

-¿tu?, mejor cierra la boca pobre enclenque…

Los demás estaban peleando contra los otros, los golpes, las espadas se venían pero al atacar se notaba que ellos no estaban teniendo piedad

-muy bien basta…..

-¡DETENGANSE!- un grito se oyó detrás de todos y los aventureros volteaban a mirar y al ver era Hestia

-mortales ignorantes, han caído tan bajo como para aceptar el poder de un ser no muerto, que vergüenza-

-¿Hestia?- gohan miraba a la diosa que estaba bastante molesta incluso él se asombró por ver a Hestia asi, quien normalmente era tierna y hasta juguetona ahora estaba enserio molesta

-diosa entrometida- uno de los aventureros se lanzaba contra Hestia

-¡HESTIA…!-

Cuando gohan iba a defenderla Hestia frenaba con su mano la espada y cacheteaba al aventurero haciéndolo caer

-maldita….

-¡QUEDATE HAY!-

Al oír el grito desgarrador de Hestia furiosa el sujeto y todos los aventureros junto a su líder empezaban a temblar incluso los aventureros

-lo que los dioses más odiamos es que nuestros hijos entreguen su alma a los que abandonaron la vida, se supone que la vida es hermosa, difícil, pero hermosa, porque cuando enfrentas algo y lo superas, te haces más fuerte, porque el dolor y el miedo también forman parte del vivir, pero asi como hay dolor…..habrá esperanza- Hestia empezaba a caminar mientras su cabello cambiaba de color a rosado y un aura dorada la envolvía

Gohan y bell escuchaban las palabras de Hestia pero sobretodo gohan quedaba asombrado, cada palabra con tanta pasión y seriedad, lo hacían sentir más calmado y sobretodo sentir que alguien podía decir tales palabras con tanta pasión y belleza

-ustedes que vendieron su alma al mismo demonio por venganza…arrepiéntanse-

Todos los aventureros se inclinaron ante Hestia menos bell y gohan

-gohan…..bell….gracias por venir a ayudarme- Hestia más calmada miraba con una sonrisa a sus dos hijos y miraba a gohan para acercarse

-gohan…..no sucumbiste a la ira, tu corazón es más noble que cualquiera, gracias por ser mi hijo-

-Hestia…

-bell, gracias- bell sonreía a Hestia que miraba a los aventureros que estaban envenenados por el poder maligno

-ahora me encargare de limpiar sus almas, pero como castigo…..no serán aventureros jamás y deberán disculparse con su dios padre –

Sin embargo el líder de ellos empezaba a enojarse y empuñar sus manos para mirar a gohan y a Hestia

-ustedes…..malditos…me niego-

-no tiene caso-hablo gohan- haz lo que dice Hestia, aun estas a tiempo….-

-cállate….CALLATE- el líder de ellos empezó a aumentar su tamaño y se hacía musculoso pero sus ojos desaparecían y empezaba a escupir saliva asombrando a los tres y a los aventureros

-USTEDES….ME LAS PAGARAN-

-Tks- pero cuando este se lanzó contra Hestia gohan detuvo su ataque con una mano

-será mejor que te calmes, no tienes oportunidad-

-¿Qué no tengo oportunidad?- este empezó a cargar una energía negra en su mano pero gohan la esquivaba cuando impactaba lejos producía una explosión que advertía a todos los aventureros

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo gohan muy molesto

-Jejejejejej-

-has perdido tu juicio humano- dijo Hestia molesta

-JAJAJAJA, NO ME IMPORTA CON TAL DE SER EL MEJOR….-

En esas gohan y Hestia guardaron silencio bell igual más cuando sintieron atrás de ellos algo que se acercaba y efectivamente un brazo gigante lanzaba un puño contra ellos golpeando todo el risco

Los aventureros caían por el risco pero gohan atrapaba al grupo de Ouka siendo ayudado por bell y Hestia que estaban en sus brazos agarrándose de donde pudieran

Pero para desafortunio los que habían usado el poder que Hestia tanto se molestó, el poder de los no muertos, cayeron al vacio

-no puede…

-¡GOHAN CUIDADO!- bell grito y gohan aun con todos encima esquivo otro manotazo de la bestia gigante

-es esa…..

Gohan y todos recordaban a aquella bestia que los ataco en la mazmorra, y efectivamente era esta la que aparecía pero más grande aun

-gohan y todos aterrizaban en otro risco-

-es esa bestia….

-maldito- gohan se lanzaba contra ella quien lanzaba un manotazo pero este le daba una patada en la cara haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

_**-Ohh, nada mal- **_

_**-ese humano es….fuerte- **_

-en la pelea gohan estaba golpeando por todas direcciones a la bestia

-eso es gohan, acaba con el- bell animaba a gohan pero Hestia estaba mirando la pelea hasta que sintió algo detrás y al ver observo a muchos monstruos llegar al piso

-no puede ser….-

-valla que sorpresa, diosa terrenal, que gusto verte- una voz se hoyo detrás de todos y al voltear Hestia observo a un ser con vestimenta roja similar a un Kaio tenía apariencia de humano excepto por sus orejar puntudas y su piel pálida cabello negro tapando un ojo con un copete

-diosa Hestia-

-¿tú eres…?- ella miro los arcillos que llevaba en sus orejas pero sobretodo la palabra en su ropa "MA"

_**-Que sorpresa que una diosa entrara a la mazmorra-**_ el sujeto bajaba frente a Hestia asombrando a los aventureros

_**-qué recuerdos ¿cierto?, ustedes los dioses peleaban en estas mazmorras ¿no?-**_ le ser empezaba a caminar rodeando a Hestia que estaba seria

-Ma Kaio, ¿Cómo osas pisar las tierras de los humanos?- Hestia apretaba los puños

-_**qué forma de hablar, se supone que los dioses como tu deben dirigirse con respeto a nosotros-**_

-no tengo porque dirigirme a una fruta putrefacta con respeto-

_**-¿putrefacta?, asi, nosotros estamos dañados ¿no?- **_

-me importa una mierda que te insinúes Kaio….. ¡ESO ES BLASFEMIA!- Hestia se lanzaba contra este ser que detenía el golpe de Hestia

Los demás miraban nerviosos esta escena bell estaba asombrado también

_**-oye cálmate-**_

-chicos, váyanse-

-¿eh?-

-este lugar está siendo infestado por bestias, ustedes son aventureros, ayuden a los que están abajo- Hestia se dirigió de tal forma al grupo de Ouka que asintieron y se iban

-pero Hestia-sama….

-vete mikoto, y dile take lo que está pasando-

-así señora-

Todos se iban corriendo mientras Hestia miraba con mala cara al ma Kaio que se encontraba sonriendo

-KAMI-SAMA-

-BELL NO TE ACERQUES…..

-MALDITO- el líder aventurero aparecía detrás de bell quien esquivaba el golpe de este

-gran Dios déjeme matarlo-

_**-está bien, pero dudo que seas rival para él, déjame ayudarte**_\- el ma Kaio disparaba un rayo contra este haciendo que se hiciera más musculoso y empezaba a verse como una bestia frente a bell

-¿Qué hiciste maldito?-

-solo le di lo que quería, pequeña diosa –

-no, lo estás matando, eres peor que lo podrido, enserio eres un adefesio-

-¿me llamaste adefesio?-el ma Kaio lanzaba un golpe pero Hestia lo detenía con su mano aunque salía patinando

_**.-muy bien diosa, veamos si tienes lo que se necesita para retar a tus superiores-**_

-tú no eres un Kaio, asi que no digas eso-

Hestia empezaba a atacar al dios maligno ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas a una gran rapidez sin embargo se notaba la gran diferencia entre ella y el ma Kaio

_**-nada mal diosa, tú no eres una deidad normal a pesar de tu tamaño- **_

_**-**_no me juzgues por eso, en mis tiempos entrene bastante-

-entonces tú debiste matar a los minotauros-

-te equivocas, no fui yo- el ser divino levanto la ceja

-si tú no fuiste…. ¿entonces quién?-

-¿es que estas ciego?-

En otra pelea gohan de otro fuerte golpe derribaba definitivamente a el monstruo con el que peleaba el cual caía en una zona alejada pero produciendo otro temblor llamando la atención de todos los aventureros

-{imposible-

-déjame decirte que si es posible- Hestia chocaba puños con el ma Kaio que seguía de manera seguía

_**-maldita, ¿de dónde salió ese?, ¿no puede ser…..?- **_

-veo que de diste cuenta, pero de igual forma no podrás ganar- ambos se alejaba el uno al otro

-¿Cuál es tu meta ma- Kaio?-

_**-¿Cuál crees que sea?-**_

-te advierto que ustedes no lograran nada, las demás deidades no permitirán que un ser como tú se salga con la suya-

_**-es cierto, puede que hayan muchos estorbos en el camino pero no quiere decir que no esté preparado-**_

-¿eh?- Hestia sintió de nuevo alguien detrás de ella

-HESTIA- un grito se oyó y de una patada derribaba al ser que se posó detrás de Hestia cubierto por una capucha y tenía una hoz

-gohan-

-BELL- gohan le grito a bell que seguía peleando contra el aventurero que más parecía un monstruo

-yo estoy bien- grito el chico

-bell…-

-¿me derribo de una patada?-

-eso parece- dijeron los dos seres mirando a gohan

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

_**-ese mortal no es normal- **_

_**-¿será un dios?- **_

_**-no lo sé pero…esto no se quedara asi-**_ el ser se quitaba la capucha dejando ver una imagen similar al otro solo que este tenía el pelo blanco y piel amarilla

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-ma-Kaio gohan-

-¿ma…Kaio…..eh?-

-asi es veo que te diste cuenta, son los que se les conoce como "las frutas del mal o podridas"

-¿frutas del mal?-

-tu padre entreno con un Kaio-sama ¿verdad?, los Kaio-samas son los dioses que gobiernan a los dioses de los planetas que se encuentran en su punto cardinal del universo, ellos nacen de un árbol conocido como sijin o árbol de la vida, pero los ma-Kaio son su contraparte, al nacer como frutas nacen dañados…todo lo opuesto-

-ya veo asi que de ahí viene su nombre-

-si-

-¿QUÉ QUIEREN MALDITOS?-

_**-no tenemos que responderte a eso- el **_de cabello blanco se lanzaba contra gohan el cual se lanzaba también pero a una mayor velocidad y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzándolo lejos

-maldito-

Ambos desaparecían y empezaban a escucharse ondas de impacto por todo el lugar empezando a romper el lugar donde se hicieron

Hestia también se lanzaba a la acción a pelear contra el ma Kaio sin embargo mientras ella sufría este solo sonreía demostrando su superioridad absoluta contra ella

Bell por otro lado seguía peleando contra el aventurero

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué pasa Little rocket?

-no me subestimes-

-pero en esos momentos una flecha golpeaba el rostro del sujeto-

-bell-sama-

-¿lilith?-

-aléjate del imbécil- welf entraba con su espada contra este también cortando el pecho de hombre haciéndolo enojar

Por otro lado se miraban las ondas ir y venir por todas direcciones a los aventureros ver pelear a Hestia asi los asombro

Lilith y welf sabían que a pesar de su actitud ella era una diosa pero de ese nivel, pero más ver a gohan pelear de una forma similar con otro sujeto verlos a los dos luchar asi el dejo asombrado a cada uno

-yo sabía que gohan era fuerte pero pelear asi-

-yo no los puedo ver-

-esos dos deben ser muy fuertes- dijo bell con una gota de sudor

-mejor preocúpense por ustedes- y lanzándose contra ellos como un toro descontrolado ambos esquivaban un golpe de cuerpo cayendo en diferentes lugares

Mientras tanto abajo los aventureros eran atacados por las bestias peleando de manera desenfrenada contra ellos

-frenen a las criaturas rápido- fin daba la orden a todos los aventureros que tomaban sus posiciones y empezaban a luchar sin embargo a lo lejos se sentían las ondas de choque de las peleas de ambos

-¿Qué está pasando arriba?-

-Hestia-sama está peleando junto a su familia- mikoto respondió a Finn

-¿este es el poder de la diosa Hestia?- dijeron con una gota de sudor los de alto nivel

-no solo Hestia-sama…gohan-san derroto a ese gigante y parece que está peleando también-

-espera, ¿esas diciendo que él tiene una fuerza similar a un dios?- grito riveria con una gota de sudor

-no lo sé, pero el…realmente es sorprendente-

Hestia era derribada de una patada por el dios Kaio

_**-realmente peleas muy bien Hestia-**_

-cierra la boca, copia barata de un dios-

_**-je, antes que me llamen dios prefiero la muerte….soy un demonio-**_ el ma Kaio formaba una espada de KI en su mano asombrando a Hestia

-este es tu fin diosa Hestia….-

-yo lo dudo- una patada se vio desde atrás fue gohan

-gohan-

-¿estás bien?- gohan la levantaba

-sí, pero…..

-este bastardo, sigue metiéndose en nuestro asunto….espera…..-el ma Kaio volteaba a mirar atrás y vio a su compañero derribado levantándose y llegando de nuevo con su amigo

_**-este maldito es más fuerte de lo que creí- **_

_**-eso veo**_-

Por otro lado bell welf y lilith peleaban contra este aventurero quien ya empezaba a verse como un demonio

-yo aún…..luchare- convirtiéndose más y más en un ser irreconocible asombraba tanto a los tres que solo podían empezar a sudar por el miedo

El sujeto empezaba a cambiar tanto que ahora parecía un verdadero demonio

-ajajaj, ¿Qué tal…..mi nuevo poder?- pero al hablar se le podía sentir una voz ronca y llena de dolor, parecía que estaba sufriendo por dentro

-se convirtió en un monstruo-

-qué asco-

-vendiste tu alma por poder, qué triste- dijo bell con una sensación de dolor y lastima – como dijo gohan, tuviste esperanza…..pero no aprovechaste-

-cállate….cállate….cuando te mate, lo matare a el-

Pronunciando sus últimas palabras se convertía en un ser completamente irreconocible tanto que gohan y Hestia volteaban a mirar

-no puedo creerlo…

-qué tipo, renuncio a su humanidad, es triste- dijo Hestia con tono de tristeza mientras gohan apretaba los dientes

-todo esto es su culpa infelices, no los perdonare- pero entonces algo empezó a pasar en el entorno empezó a cambiar de manera brusca

-¿Qué es esto?-

-miren eso- Ouka señalo arriba y observo algo impresionante el paisaje empezó a cambiar un extraño portal apareció y empezó a encerrar todo el lugar donde estaban

-Hermes-sama

-esto es malo, ustedes quédense aquí-Hermes salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar pero el no vio que dos chicas salieron a toda carrera detrás del

-tú quédate-

-no, iré también-

Las dos chicas salían corriendo a toda velocidad con Hermes directamente a ese lugar

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo bell y los demás chicas observando como empezaba a aparecer y absorber todo el lugar donde estaban

Cuando este iba a golpear a los tres sintió dos cortes en sus espaldas resultaron que los cortes en la espalda fueron causados por ains y ryuu que acuchillaban al tipo en la espalda

-chicas…

-¿están bien?-

-eh, si…

-GOHAN….

-Chicas…-

-muy tarde- el ma-Kaio gritaba y en esas todos incluyendo Hermes que lograba entrar en el cubo que cubría todo el lugar que era cubierto de color blanco y desaparecía del lugar dejando dudosos a todos

En un gigantesco coliseo aparecían todos los presentes con pisos como la mazmorra de los aventureros

-¿Dónde estamos?- gohan decia mirando el lugar pero Hestia estaba más sorprendida

-Hestia…

-¿este lugar…la mazmorra de los dioses?-

-_**correcto-**_ dijo el ma- Kaio

-_**este lugar, hace tiempo era donde los dioses luchaban como los mortales contra las bestias-**_

-_**ahora…. ¿qué tal si lleváramos este lugar a su mundo?-**_ Hestia, gohan Hermes y todos abrían los ojos del impacto

_**-llevar a todas estas bestias, a su mundo, ¿a que no sería divertido?- **_

-NO DIGAS IDIOTECES, ¿QUE PIENSAS QUE HARAN LOS AVENTUREROS CONTRA ELLOS?- gohan grito completamente molesto

_**-exactamente, ¿a que no sería divertido?- **_

_**-**_estás loco- grito Hestia -¿crees que vas a salirte con la tuya?-

-_**yo sé que si-**_ los dos ma-Kaio se hacían frente a todos

_-hermano….._

**-¿eh?- **

_-el plan ya está listo, ¿correcto?-_

-_**correcto, asi que ya puedes venir hermano con nuestra visita especial- **_

_-ya estamos en camino, resiste, pronto…todo se llevara a cabo- _

_**-que emoción- **_

_**Fin del capítulo 14 **_

_**Bueno amigos aquí les traigo el otro capítulo la situación es complicada amigos pero no perdamos la fe, les quiero pedir un favor necesito que todos comenten los capítulos que suba por favor, intentare subir capítulos en estos días para no hacer tan aburrido esta situación**_

_**también ya corregí casi todos los capítulos de Saiyajin freezing hasta la saga de las pandoras legendarias, los intentare subir la otra semana para que tengan más para leer, XD son completamente diferentes a los primeros que subí, mas entretenidos, mejor ortografía, y demás y a la vez, **__**junto a los de las otras historias **__**quiero saber su opinión...**_

_**-¿subo los capítulos corregidos en la primera historia o la retiro y la vuelvo a subir?, depende de su comodidad ustedes eligen, hablo de los de saiyajin freezing **_

_**En fin quería decir esto y que juntos superemos esto, no será fácil, ni pronto….pero no imposible, juntos vamos a superar esto bueno amigos eso es todo y estaré subiendo las demás historias la otra semana, hasta la próxima **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Legado de otro mundo capitulo 15: volviendo con el destino**_

Tras escuchar la afirmación de los ma-kaios Hestia, Hermes gohan estaban realmente serios y hasta nerviosos por lo que se ve ellos son los únicos que saben lo serio que es

-¿estás loco ma-kaios-¿ ¿Qué ganas con colocar en peligro a la gente?-

_**-simple, caos- **_

Esa simple respuesta los hizo darse más cuenta de su retorcida mente, como puede alguien querer solo eso

-ustedes están retorcidos- dijo gohan con una mueca de rabia

Bell, welf, lilith ains y ryuu estaban atentos y escuchaban también lo que decían ambos en frente de ellos estaba el ex aventurero que ahora era una especie de demonio

-¿Qué dijeron con eso?- exclamo bell nervioso

-según las historias, hace mucho tiempo, los dioses como nosotros también peleaban en mazmorras como nosotros- ryuu hablo de manera seria

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, pero no eran como esas, sus mazmorras eran realmente… ¡de monstruos!, como los minotauros de la condenación y posiblemente de ese monstruo gigante-

En otro lugar en su trono freya estaba mirando en su bola de cristal pero estaba mordiéndose la uña

-los ma-kaios…..no pensé que salieran, si le hacen algo a son gohan…- la mujer se levantó de su trono y se fue directamente a una habitación donde había un ropero muy grande

_-hace tiempo…que no entro a la acción- _

_Regresando al calabozo _

-¿y piensan liberar esas bestias en el mundo mortal?- grito bell

_**-asi es, ¿Qué te parece huma…..? Espera, tú…oh, que interesante- **_

-chicos, tengan cuidado- grito gohan desde atrás

_**-¿piensan detenernos?, bien….. ¡Entonces vengan!-**_ los dos ma-kaios liberaban sus auras de KI

-por muy fuertes que sean no son rivales para gohan-

-NO DEJARE QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA- gohan se arrojaba contra ambos pero…

_**-eso veámoslo- **_

El ma Kaio lanzaba una especie de ataque con sus manos y en esas gohan se sintió inmovilizado

-GOHAN….

-NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI- el ex aventurero ya siendo merecedor de ese apodo ya trasformado en demonio atacaba al grupo de cinco aventureros

-es fuerte- dijo ryuu -tal vez este al nivel…..6-

-en ese caso, debemos atacarlo todos-

-chicos….-

-señor Hermes, no se preocupe y ayude a gohan-grito ains quien se lanzaba a pelear contra el demonio

-tengan cuidado- Hermes también se lanzó a ayudar a Hestia que estaba peleando contra uno de ellos

_**-NO CREAN QUE SOMOS ESTUPIDOS-**_ el ma-kaios abría un portal con su mano y de ahí salía algo tan inmenso que Hestia y Hermes quedaban nervioso

_**-cortesía del reino demonio y el calabozo**_

-una enorme serpiente de 4 cabezas aparecía en escena

-una hidra… - ambos dioses esquivaban el ataque de la bestia

-HERMES, LIBERA TU SELLO-

-LO SE-

Y haciendo caso Hermes era envuelto por una luz dorada similar al kami sama de la tierra asi como unas botas le salían de sus pies con alas de fuego

Hermes de daba una patada a la bestia y Hestia un golpe haciéndola caer pero la hidra se levantaba de nuevo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-esa hidra tiene algo raro-

-si…esta maldita, tiene energía del reino de los demonios, maldito ma-kaios-

-gohan se liberaba del agarre del ma-Kaio asombrando-

-los dos se lanzaban gohan esquivaba un ataque del ma-Kaio quien formaba una espada con su mano y atacaba a gohan el cual esquivaba sus ataques y le daba un golpe lanzándolo al piso

-será mejor que detengas esta estupidez-

_**-tú no eres un terrícola normal, debo admitir que eres más fuerte que yo**_-gohan estaba serio y se arrojaba contra el

_**-pero….no me subestimes**_\- el ma-Kaio se iba volando directamente hacia el otro

**-hermano, tómalo- **

_-¿eh?, ¿lo usaremos ya?-_

**-claro que sí, ese sujeto no es normal- **

_-Tks, eso veo_\- y con su mano tomaba algo que impresionaba más a los dioses al colocárselo se dieron cuenta de la verdad

-¡¿ARCILLOS PHOTALA?!-

**-¡FUSI/**_ONNN_!- los dos seres se fusionaban creando una fuerte luz segadora

El ma-kaios empezaba a liberar más poder gohan empezó a cargar energía en sus manos sin embargo el ma-kaios empezó a transformarse empezando a cambiar su apariencia su cabello crecía le salía una túnica negra y una hoz

-esos malditos…se convirtieron…

_**-JAJAJ**__AJAAJ, ¿QUE__** TAL **__EH__**?-**_ hablando con dos voces se dirigían a todo el mundo

-es cierto…se hizo muy fuerte- dijo gohan acercándose

-debe ser una broma… ¿esos infelices tenían pendientes potala?-

-esto es ridículo-

-_**ah**__ora__** ten**__go__** po**__de__**r infi**__nito_, ¿_**Qué**_ _tal _**eh**?, _va_**mo**s **mas**_cota_ **m**_ía_, _devórate_ a **esos dioses**-

La hidra se lanzaba contra los tres cuando gohan observo a la hidra, la fusion ma kaio se arrojaba contra gohan esta vez dándole un golpe en la cara

-GOHAN-

-¡HESTIA!, ¡CUIDADO!-

Pero la advertencia no alcanzaría pues la criatura abría la boca directamente para devorarse a Hestia

-¡HESTIA!

-KAMI-SAMA!- tanto gohan como bell gritaron al ver a su diosa a punto de ser devorada hasta que….

¡FIUMMMM!

Un golpe de un rayo daba directamente contra la hidra haciéndola caer

Todos se quedaban asombrados los ma-kaios miraban esto con sospecha y con bastante peculiaridad

-Hestia, querida, casi te comen…..eso es triste- una bellísima mujer bajaba con una armadura realmente hermosa de color dorado rojo y una lanza en su mano

-¿freya?- Hermes y Hestia quedaron en shock con mirar a la diosa

-¿Cómo…..llegaste aquí?-

-Jejejje, tengo mis trucos pequeña-

-gohan se quedó viendo a freya pues parecía haberla visto en algún lado hasta los chicos bell y welf con verla quedaban fascinados con su belleza incluso los hombres que veían esto por medio de la pantalla que hizo

-hace tiempo que lo lucia mi armadura de batalla- Hestia sacudía su hermoso cabello

-¿**Qué hace**….._como llego esa diosa aquí_?- hablo el ma-kaios Shin

-ustedes ma-kaios, no deberían estar en nuestros reinos-

_**-¿Cómo osas **__hablarme de esa forma__**…..?-**_ gohan tomaba del hombro al ma-kaios para darle un golpe en la cara

-TU OPONENTE SOY YO MALDITO, NO LA METAS- gohan lo hacía retroceder de una patada que lo estrellaba contra una pared

Freya se ruborizo sin embargo Hestia y las otras chicas sintieron un frio en la espina

-óyeme, ¿Por qué te ruborizas?- grito Hestia enojada

-no lo estoy- freya se dio media vuelta

-algo me dice que gohan la tiene difícil- dijo Hermes en su mente

-chicas…..entonces ¿matamos a esta bestia?-

-la hidra…un jefe de nuestro calabozo, me trae recuerdos- dijo freya apuntando su lanza contra ella

Hestia alzaba su mano y de ella liberaba una lanza de fuego

-tú lo has dicho-

Los tres se lanzaban contra la hidra que como bestia se tiraba con sus cuatro cabezas

_-él es capaz de pelear contra un ma-kaios….eso me emociona más_\- se pensó freya

Por otro lado bell y los chicos peleaban contra el aventurero entre todos le hacían bastante difícil la situación

Lilith apoyaba con su arco logrando buenos resultados

-entrometida- cargando una esfera negra la lanzaba contra la chica pero bell con una esfera de fuego la detenía

-gracias bell-

-de nada-

Ryuu peleaba de muy buena forma contra el de hecho….incluso estaba a la par con ains que le daban muchos problemas

-es triste ver que un aventurero se haya rebajado a ser un demonio-

_**-cállate, ahora soy fuerte, más que ese conejo-**_

-pero no más que gohan- las palabras de ains hicieron que le saliera una vena en la sien

-_**CALLENSE-**_

-es más, entre todos podemos vencerte, ataquémoslo-

-SII-

_**-CALLENSEEEEEEEEE-**_ sacando una espada de la boca este se lanzaba directamente a la pelea

Por otro lado afuera en la mazmorra todos luchaban con mucha dificultad contra los otros monstruos

-fin, no los encontramos-

-desaparecieron con ese extraño cubo-

-estoy en eso- la aventurera de Hermes estaba con una bola de cristal

-esta bola mágica me permite ver a dónde va el señor Hermes…un si es otra dimensión- a todos le salía una gota de sudor

-NO ME MALENTIENDAN ES PARA EMERGENCIAS-

La chica la colocaba en el piso y colocaba sus manos sobre ella

_**-muéstranos a donde fue el señor Hermes – **_

_**Y**_ dicho y hecho la bola de cristal se expandía y todos empezaron a ver un campo como un coliseo gigantesco lleno de torres

-¿Qué es eso?-

-no puede ser….es la mazmorra donde peleaban los dioses- se dijo en voz baja pero todos alcanzaron a oír

-se los explicare después el señor Hermes…la señorita Hestia y….no puedo creerlo-

-¿Qué pasa…?- todos los chicos quedaron sonrojados con ver a freya en armadura y peleando

-¿la diosa freya?-

-no puedo creerlo, ¿ella está peleando?-

-¿y ¿gohan?- mikoto se acercó y al manipular la bola de cristal se vio a gohan pelear y estar ganándole a un ser apuesto de cabellera blanca

-¿un Kaio?, no…ahora todo tiene sentido….¿un ma-Kaio?-

-¿Qué rayos es un ma-Kaio?- dijo bete de manera arrogante

-cuida tus palabras….son el peor temor de un dios, y el está ganándole- a todos le salía una gota de sudor con ver la pelea de gohan y el ma-Kaio ambos peleaban de una manera asombrosa sin embargo gohan era muy superior

-valla guerrero- dijo tiona con un fuerte sonrojo

-¿y que hacen hay?-

-no lo sé, pero….no debe ser bueno, en esos calabozos hay peores bestias que esos minotauros que enfrentaron-

-¿¡cómo!?- fue el grito de fin

_**Regresando a la mazmorra **_

Hestia, freya y Hermes se encontraban peleando contra la hydra hasta que freya le cortaba una cabeza

-idiota, le crecerán dos-

-no si es la del medio- Hermes golpeo con una patada a la criatura y efectivamente se veían dos a punto de salir

-Hestia, córtala-

-ESTOY EN ELLO-

Pero la bestia empezó a escupir fuego haciendo que los tres perdieran su oportunidad y hay crecían dos mas

-"buen trabajo freya"-

-sí que te quejas enana-

-cállate-

-¡CUIDADO!-

La hidra estrellaba un hocico contra el suelo

-bien estúpida, es hora que mueras- freya alzaba su lanza y esta empezó a dividirse en muchas

-lanzándolas contra la hidra esta pareció recibir muchísimo daño, haciéndola agitar-

-es mi turno- Hermes empezó a correr y empezó a patear a la hidra que caía herida

-¡y para finalizar!-

Hestia cargo fuego con su lanza y se lanzaba contra la hidra las cabezas en un intento por defender la del medio atacaron pero Hestia soltó una llamarada que las quemo

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEE!-

y cortando la cabeza del medio puso fin a su vida de un corte limpio y haciendo una pose con su lanza

Todos quedaban sin palabras

-¡ahora la respetaremos más!- dijeron toda la familia de loki en su mente con rostros cómicos de miedo

Por otro lado bell y los otros tenían contra las cuerdas al aventurero (lo siento olvide su nombre)

-son unos malditos- dijo el sujeto con muchas heridas

-matémoslo- ryuu y ains se lanzaban contra él, quien en un intento de ganar convirtió sus brazos en hachas

Las dos frenaban sus ataques y hay welf se lanzó y corto sus brazos haciéndolo gritar de dolor

Lilith lanzaba una flecha dándole en el ojo

-¡ahora bell!-

Bell colocaba sus brazos en el costado y empezó a cargar su ataque

-kame…hame…..-

-maldito….

-lo siento, pero…..no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras…. ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lanzando un kame hame ha desintegraba al aventurero produciendo una fuerte explosión bell chasqueo la lengua y lilith se acercó y lo tomo de la mano

Los demás suspiraban por la victoria con bastantes heridas

A lo lejos el ma-Kaio caía completamente derrotado en el piso

-te hiciste muy fuerte, a lo mejor estas al mismo nivel que los androides….eso demuestra que me hice fuerte- decia gohan como Super Saiyajin claramente

_**-maldito…- **_

-este es tu fin, hiciste muchas cosas horribles, no me importa que seas un Dios…..te acabare-

Sin embargo…

-gohan sintió un frio en su espalda, un nudo en la garganta por alguna razón sintió algo como si ya lo hubiera sentido y volteo de manera brusca hacia arriba

El ma Kaio mostro una sonrisa sádica

**-entonces…esa es la razón del **_**p**__orque eres tan fuerte, eres de otro mundo- _

-….-

-_ya veo, no __**sé cómo**__ llegaste_ **pero….si parece que vienes** _de otro lugar diferente a la tierra- _

-soy un…semi Saiyajin-

-_JAJAJAJAJA,_ **CON QUE ERA** _ESO, SI, TU ROSTRO_…**TIENES LOS RASGOS DE UNO- **

-¿Qué está pasando?- los tres dioses miraban como todos el agujero en el cielo

-veo que te apalearon- el sujeto con la lanza aparecía a un lado de este

_**-cállate- **_

_**-¿este es el lugar?- **_

Una voz profunda se oyó dentro del agujero en el cielo

-asi es…-apareciendo de la nada el sujeto que llego se hacía en este mientras una sonrisa se hacia dentro de esta

_**-espero que puedan divertirme- **_

Un ser con forma insectoide salía del agujero asombrando a todos

_**Fin del capítulo 13 **_

_**Y bueno gente el capítulo fue corto pero el otro será más largo **_

_**Antes que nada les informo, ya corregí casi toda la historia de Saiyajin freezing (menos los dos primeros) , toda la historia de antes se cambió por una que según diría yo es algo mejor, pero lo increíble es que todos los capítulos corregidos se me fueron hasta la saga de las bursters ¿Cómo asi?, que la historia corregida llego hasta la saga de las bursters mejor dicho, la historia de Saiyajin freezing puede continuar sin embargo descansare un rato de ella peor ya tengo la tramas , hay les doy capítulos para que no pasen estos días tan aburridos**_

_**pd: tuve problemas al subirlos asi que si notan que subi capitulo de saiyajin freezing son los corregidos espero les guste y si hay algun error despues lo corregire gracias por informarme :3 **_

_**Si quieren comentar como les pareció pueden hacerlo en esta historia o en el último capítulo no hay problema bueno, mucho ánimo amigos y hasta el siguiente capítulo: 3 **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 16-: trauma del pasado "el dios de la destrucción" **_

En la mazmorra se encontraban luchando los aventureros contra los monstruos que habían llegado al parecer estos eran controlados por los aventureros

Por otro lado fin y ciertos aventureros se encontraban observando la situación de los dioses era la primera vez que observaban a tres dioses pelear contra algo que los humanos normales no podían hacer frente

El tema de los dioses era muy complejo para ellos los mortales aventureros eran familias para sus dioses sin embargo ellos sabían que hasta ellos guardaban secretos bastante personales y que no debían saber las personas entre ellos esta situación

Fin y los demás descubrían que incluso los dioses le tenían miedo a ciertas cosas sobre todo a estos seres que se hacían llamar "deidades" pero de un rango superior

-déjame ver si entiendo, estas insinuando que ese lugar era donde los dioses peleaban contra monstruos anteriormente antes de volverse dioses-

Bete aun sin poder creerse aun lo que decia la mujer de cabello azul le hablaba de manera ruda

-esto es increíble, entonces hasta los dioses anteriormente eran aventureros- riveria tampoco podía creerse esto

-asi es, claro eso era en esos tiempos, sin embargo era muy diferente, el señor Hermes me conto que cuando eran dioses ellos podían desafiar sus límites peleando contra esos calabozos, y las criaturas son muy poderosas como esos minotauros que enfrentaron -

-si eso es verdad ¿Por qué la diosa loki no nos contó nada?-

-tengo entendido que los dioses no pueden hablar de eso…..sobre todo si tuvieron problemas en los calabozos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "problemas"?-

-eso deben preguntárselo directamente a la diosa loki, sin embargo, no hay tiempo para eso….ahora los dioses están peleando contra los ma Kaio-

-¿Qué son exactamente esos ma-Kaio?-

-para ponerlo asi de simple….son dioses malignos con un rango superior a nuestros dioses-

-¿también son dioses?-

-sin embargo lo que me impresiona es que el joven gohan está derrotando a ese ma-Kaio-

-sabíamos que gohan era especial pero esto si ya dice mucho- hablo Tione

-pues eso me dice que es más genial- dijo tiona con una sonrisa

-¿y cómo se encuentra ains?- pregunto bete

-está bien, están luchando contra ese tipo, pensar que se convertiría en esa bestia, eso demuestra que tenía un profundo odio-

-por lo menos vemos que está hiendo bien….-

-esperen….. ¿Qué es eso?-

Todos posaron sus miradas en un extraño agujero que se hacía en el cielo después de ver como todos estaban derrotando a los seres que tenían en frente

-¿Qué es eso?-

-no lo sé-

En la mazmorra Todos estaban con sus ojos directamente en el cielo al ver un agujero y de ahí salir un hombre con ropa de Kaio tenía cabello gris el cual salía con sus brazos hacia atrás y un parche en el ojo

-¿te apalearon hermano?-

-**cállate**….._te tardaste_-

-lo siento, lo siento-

-¿y ahora qué?- dijo Hestia con una vena en la sien

-¿otro ma-Kaio?- insinuó freya con una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro

-_no puede ser, se supone que el reino demonio esta sellado…por Chronoa, en este mundo no deberían aparecer- _

-que sorpresa, tres dioses en este lugar, ¿Qué se siente regresar aquí?-

-¿y tú porque saliste de tu putrefacto mundo ma-Kaio?-

-palabras rudas para alguien de tu nivel-

-¡repítelo frutas asquerosa!-

-cálmate freya, no los hagas enojar-

-no me importa, porque gohan es más que suficiente para hacerlos pedazos-

-¿disculpa?- hablo el ma-Kaio

_**-¿este es el mundo?-**_ una voz profunda se oyó detrás del ma-Kaio

-asi es, mi amigo…este es el mundo-

Del agujero salió un ser que al ser visto saco un fuerte suspiro en cada uno como una gota de sudor gohan estaba completamente nervioso sin embargo sintió un frio correr por su espina dorsal

Un ser con apariencia insectoide verde con un par de alas negras detrás hacia presencia, pese a su forma insectoide tenía forma humana, musculosa y hasta un rostro humano definido

-este es el mundo donde usted podrá disfrutar…. ¡señor cell!-

-pues yo solo veo basuras… ¿eh?-

Cell poso su mirada en nada más y menos que gohan que se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera sentido este miedo, esta angustia en algún lado

-_**Ohhhhhhhh, pero mira nada más a quien me encuentro**_\- cell con una sonrisa llena de sadismo y arrogancia miro a gohan que sudaba completamente

-_**que sorpresa verte aquí…..-**_ cell ascendió al piso y se hizo en frente de gohan

_**-¡son gohan!-**_

-¿Qué?-

A todo el mundo se le cayó el sudor sobre todo a Hestia cuando oyó a este monstruo decir el nombre de gohan

-¿Cómo…..es que me conoces?- con pesadez en sus palabras gohan intento calmarse y se colocó frente a cell

-no cabe duda…..eres tú, eres su viva imagen, hijo de son goku- gohan nuevamente abrió los ojos

La tensión la presión, se sentía en el sitio al ver y a tener semejante criatura en frente de ellos, si se escuchara una música para estos momentos sería un canto apocalíptico

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-dijo welf mirando a cell

-no lo sé…pero…al sentirlo, es como si fuera a destruirse todo- hablo bell

-es cierto- dijo Hermes

-ese sujeto, en verdad es como si fuera "el apocalipsis"- los tres dioses estaban serios los ma Kaio se juntaban y presenciaban todo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo…..COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?-gohan grito a todo pulmón

-¿¡cómo conoces el nombre de mi papa…y sobretodo porque tienes su presencia!?-

Gohan grito con fuerza a cell quien estaba de brazos cruzados pero escuchar esto hizo que los demás se impresionaran pero más aún al ver los ojos cristalinos de gohan

Cell suspiro y bajo sus brazos

_**-ya veo, no me conoces, entonces tú debes venir de una época donde yo no desperté o….no me viste despertar-**_

-¿despertar?-

_**-gohan déjame preguntarte ¿tu mataste a 17 y 18?-**_

-¿los conoces?-

Preguntas y más preguntas se hacían con este ser que estaba frente a ellos sin embargo no había respuesta, ¿Quién era el?, ¿Por qué lo conoce?, ¿Cómo conoce a goku?, tatas preguntas y no se iba a ningún lado

Pero sobretodo ese temor de gohan, sentía algo familiar en él, pero a la vez no lo conocía, todo esto hacia que el Saiyajin empezara a traspirar con fuerza sintiendo falta de aire

_**-claro que los conozco…es más….. ¡Me los comí!- **_

-¿Qué?- gohan dejo escapar un fuerte grito de sorpresa como Hestia

-¿Qué….te los comiste?-

_**-asi es, esta forma, esta perfección es gracias a esos dos, porque para que lo sepas….. ¡yo soy un androide!-**_

Gohan y Hestia quedaron mudos de la sorpresa no se lo podían creer, o mejor dicho la declaración de este ser hizo que ambos quedaran helados completamente…..no solo ellos dos, bell también quedo en completo shock

-¿Qué diablos está hablando?, ¿androide? ¿Qué es eso?- lilith estaba escuchando todo como todas sin embargo

-¿Qué…eres un androide?-

_**-¿sorprendido?-**_

-oye tu- Hestia se hacía detrás de cell su rostro estaba ensombrecido y lleno de rabia cell volteaba a ver a Hestia con un rostro de indiferencia solo volteando una parte de su cara

-se supone que esos androides murieron-

_**-¿Quién diablos eres?-**_ cell volteaba su cuerpo y encaraba completamente a Hestia la cual estaba sudando

-señor cell… ¿podría por favor matar a esos dioses por nosotros?-

-estos sujetos…. ¿son los que yo enfrentare?, no me vengan con estas mierdas-

-que arrogancia viniendo de un monstruo como tú- freya se acercó con su lanza cell solo estaba serio sin decir palabra alguna, era como si los viera con completo desprecio y claro era asi

-nos vez con desprecio, pero veamos cuando…..

_**-piérdete-**_

Cell levantaba su mano y hay gohan se percató y de inmediato ataco a cell sin embargo cell esquivaba el golpe el androide quedo flotando en el cielo

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso maldito? ¡EXPLICATE!-

Cell solo sonrió pero gohan y cell se percataron que freya y Hermes atacaron por detrás a cell pero cell sin voltear les daba un golpe a cada uno en la cara para lanzarlos lejos

Todos absolutamente todos quedaron sin palabras sobre todo los aventureros fueron testigos de ver a dos dioses ser golpeados en el rostro y caer al piso

-¿derro…..to al señor Hermes?-

-es…..un monstruo- dijo fin con un rostro realmente pálido como todos quienes miraban esta asombrosa y apocalíptica escena

Regresando a la mazmorra los dos dioses tirados al piso solo levantaron la cólera de gohan quien salió a su ayuda

-¡¿están bien!?-dijo gohan tomando a freya

-lo siento gohan…no pude…..-

-¡INFELIZZZZZZ!- Hestia era ahora quien se lanzaba contra cell deteniendo el ataque de la chica que estaba incendiado

-maldito…..si eres un androide…entonces tu también hiciste la vida de gohan un infierno-

-¿y que con eso?, ¿crees que ese perdedor merece ser protegido?-cell tomaba del cuello a Hestia que intentaba zafarse

-¡HESTIA!-

_**-Son gohan, me decepcionas, pensé que era alguien como tu padre…..un guerrero, pero al parecer solo eres un cobarde inútil bueno para nada que le fallo a él y a sus amigos-**_

_**-¡**_SUELTALAAAAAAAA!-

Gohan se lanzaba contra cell quien le tiraba a Hestia y la tomaba en los brazos sin embargo

Gohan no vio o mejor dicho no pudo reaccionar al puñetazo que cell le lanzaba haciéndolo estrellar contra el piso

-GOHAN-fue el grito de todos y todas al ver a gohan caer de un golpe ni siquiera el ma Kaio había logrado eso y este monstruo lo estaba haciendo

-gohan…..

-¿estás bien Hestia?-

-sí, perdóname…-Hestia se levantaba y ayudaba a gohan cell solo tenía sus brazo cruzados observándolos con una sonrisa

Gohan suspiraba y se limpiaba el rabillo de su boca y escupir sangre para caminar directamente hacia cell

-¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?-

-¿quieres que te responda?-

-sí..

-¿seguro?- la sonrisa de cell no puede ser más diabólica

-SII-

_**-porque yo….los mate- **_

_**-**_¿Qué dijiste?-

_**Te lo explicare asi de fácil, vengo de otra línea del tiempo, soy un androide que nació con el mismo propósito que los otros, pero yo era **_

_**especial, porque soy el androide más poderoso-**_

Hestia empezaba a sudar como los demás que escuchaban a este monstruo escuchar decir que mato al padre de gohan los asusto y sorprendió

-¿eres un maldito androide….de otra línea de tiempo?-

-_**asi es, en esa línea del tiempo tu padre se salvo…par morir en mis manos-**_

Gohan no sabía que decir o que hacer pero su rostro decaído, y sus lágrimas caer en sus ojos lo decían todo

-¡eres un monstruo!- grito Hestia con una vena en la sien

Aunque los otros no entendían eso de línea del tiempo excepto bell, todos estaban impactados este monstruo le estaba diciendo en la cara a gohan que mato a su padre….. a quien te da la vida, justo en tus narices, sus rostros no expresaban más que dolor por el Saiyajin por estar escuchando semejante verdad y para colmo lo decia con una sonrisa

-gohan….-Hestia intento calmar a gohan quien estaba con un rostro de tanta ira como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento sus lágrimas indicaban dolor

-me…..quitaste a mi….padre…y me lo dices asi de campante, ustedes malditos androides….

_**¡NO LOS PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Gohan soltó un fuerte grito y con ello libero tanto poder que Hestia se cubría quedando impactada como todos incluso los aventureros que observaban desde la bola de cristal estaban atónitos

Gohan estaba cubierto por una energía dorada que parecía un fuego incendiando su cuerpo hasta los mismo ma-Kaio estaban en shock

-yo…..te demostrare que puedo matarte con mis propias manos, se lo debo a mi padre pero antes respóndeme…. ¿qué paso conmigo en esa línea de tiempo y mis amigos?-

-cell bajaba los brazos y empuñaba estos-

-los mate…incluyéndote-

Hestia y todos quedaban más impactados Hestia se cubría la boca

_**-te mate siendo un niño, tenías poder…..impresionante, no cabe duda, tu padre estaba orgulloso, pero al final….no pudiste matarme- cell sonreía con tanta maldad que parecía un verdadero monstruo **_

_**-eres una vergüenza para el…siempre lo has sido-**_

-asi que eso pasó- dijo gohan con una mirada pérdida pero en odio

-entonces….por mi padre, por trunks, mis amigos, por la tierra…y por mí mismo…-TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Gohan y cell se arrojaban contra si chocando puños que desquebrajaron todo el coliseo y hasta destruyeron muchos pisos en segundos

-gohan- Hestia se cubría

Los demás también se cubrían sin embargo Hestia y Hermes se acercaron a ellos y crearon una barrera freya también se levantaba mirando al Saiyajin chocar puños con este monstruo

-gohan…..eres increíble- freya se lanzaba y ayudaba a los dioses a crear una barrera para protegerlos

_-gracias Hestia, aléjense de aquí- gohan le hablo a Hestia en la mente_

_-te has hecho más fuerte, muéstrale a ese monstruo quien eres- _

_-lo hare- _

_**-asombroso gohan, debo admitir que siempre me has impresionado, eres tan fuerte como tu padre- **_

-te destruiré, maldito, no dejare que hagas de las tuyas aquí también, ya me imagino lo que le hiciste a la tierra-

_**-y te imaginas bien, hare lo mismo aqui- **_

-¡canalla!-

Desapareciendo de la vista empezaron a pelear por todo el coliseo empezando a intercambiar golpes y patadas a toda velocidad solo sintiéndose las ondas y rayos salir de estas

Los ataques de cada uno producía eran tan intensos que literalmente toda esta dimensión estaba temblando los ma Kaio-estaban observando con una gota de sudor

-ese canalla tenía todo ese poder-

-tranquilo, este sujeto no podrá hacer nada-

Los demás aventureros y los dioses estaban pasmados sin poder decir lo que estaba pasando era una pelea de otro nivel algo completamente inaudito era la primera vez que veían a gohan luchar de esta manera

-no…no puedo creerlo, gohan…-welf y lilith como ains y ryuu estaban asombrados de hecho todos

Los dos no se daban abastos patada tras patada, puño tras puño, cada uno esquivando y contrarrestando al otro hasta que cada uno se daba una patada entre sí para salir y arrastrarse por el piso patinando y frenando a lo lejos

_**-increíble…tal vez me equivoque, tú no eres como tu versión de haya, realmente peleas como un guerrero-**_dijo cell con una sonrisa

-cállate….

-pero, no es todo lo que puedo hacer- cell se colocaba los dedos índice y medio en su frente y empezaba a cargar una técnica que gohan reconoció al instante

-NO PUEDE SER….

_**-¡MAKANKOSAPPO!-**_

Cell disparaba de sus dedos un poderoso cañón con una serpiente de energía envolviéndola

Gohan estaba sin palabras

-¡GOHAN!-

Gohan lanzaba energía y producían un choque de energía que estaba igualado cell sonreía pero gohan soltó un grito elevando su poder y las energías estallaban entre si produciendo una monstruosa explosión haciendo que temblara todo de nuevo

-gohan salía del humo buscando a cell hasta que esquivo un ataque de este

-esa técnica…. ¿cómo la sabes?-

_**-¿la recuerdas?, la técnica de tu maestro y amigo, piccoro-**_ gohan apretaba los dientes

_**-veamos, ¿reconoces esta**_?- cell apunto con su dedo a gohan y empezó disparar rayos morados que gohan esquivaba

-la técnica de freezer-

_**-exactamente-**_

Dijo cell para empezar a disparar más y más perforando cada lugar donde impactaba

-¿Cómo sabes hacerlas?- gohan seguía esquivando los ataques

_**-sencillo mi querido gohan…las células de todos ellos están en mí-**_

-¿Qué cosa?-

_**-asi es, yo fui creado con las células de cada uno de tus amigos-**_ cell dejaba de disparar y de sus manos creaba dos discos morados para lanzarlos hacia gohan quien esquivo uno dejándole una cicatriz en su cara

Gohan empezó a esquivar volando por todo el lugar esquivando los discos que obviamente eran la técnica de krillin…..sin embargo como gohan no vio que esa técnica la hizo freezer también solo pensó en su amigo calvo

Y claro la técnica de yamcha….sokidan

-infeliz…

Hay los discos impactaban en gohan haciendo que todos gritaran pero la imagen de gohan desaparecía y a apareciendo detrás de cell lograba darle un golpe en la espalda pero cell respondía con un puñetazo

-ese sujeto es muy fuerte- los ma Kaio observaban con una gota de sudor a cell

-gohan se levantaba encarando a cell

_**-te felicito mí querido gohan-**_

-guárdate tus cumplidos- gohan volvía a escupir sangre

_**-vamos….la diversión apenas comienza-**_

-te voy a hacer pedazos- ambos se ponían en pose de pelea

_**Fin del capítulo 16**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y por cierto vi los comentarios de freezing y me dio tanta alegría ver que les gusto, pido perdon si tuve problemas acomodándolos pero creo que ya espero les haya gustado el capítulo cuídense amigos :3 **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 17: resentimiento**_

_**Cell, un androide aparece en medio de la pelea que se llevaba contra los ma-Kaio **_

Gohan y cell se enfrentan en una asombrosa batalla inclusive que asombra a los mismos dioses pero no solo dioses, todos los aventureros que observaban dicha pelea también estaban asombrados por tal pelea literalmente era una pelea que estaba por fuera de la lógica

En el estadio todos los presentes observaban dicha pelea completamente pasmados

-no, pero yo pensé que ya esos androides habían sido derrotados- bell se dirigió a Hestia

-jamás pensé que existiera otro y menos de ese nivel…ese humano que los creo estaba completamente loco-

-bell-sama ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "androides"?, ¿Por qué ese monstruo conoce a gohan?-

-es cierto, me pregunto lo mismo-

Tanto welf como lilith preguntaban a su amigo sobre su compañero y líder de equipo en medio de la nada apareció este monstruo y dijo que no solo conocía a gohan, sino que mato a su padre y familia, claramente las dudas aparecieron sobre todo en aquellos allegados de gohan

-bueno…..

-eso se los responderemos después- dijo Hestia seria incluso los otros dioses ryuu y ains miraron a Hestia

-por el momento, solo podemos confiar en que gohan le gane a ese monstruo maldito-

-¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?- pregunto ryuu

-de nada serviría, a mí es la que me duele decir esto pero ni los dioses podremos ser de mucha ayuda-

-¿eres consciente de lo que dices Hestia?- dijo freya

-porque soy consciente, es que se lo que está pasando-

_**-JAJAJAJAJ, Eres inteligente diosa**_\- los dos ma-kaios aparecían sobre los muchachos

-¿ustedes trajeron a esa bestia?- pregunto bell

_**-que humano tan atrevido-**_

-¿son conscientes de lo que han hecho malditos?-

_**-sí, trajimos al ser más poderoso, hecho con las células de los más fuertes, sobre todo de aquellos que marcaron historia….¡los Saiyajin!- **_

-¿Saiyajin?- fue la pregunta de todos

_-la raza del padre de gohan- se _pensó Hestia con una gota de sudor

-¿Qué tiene las células de los más fuertes?, debieron ser monstruos…

-NO-

Hestia grito con fuerza ante las palabras de Hermes estaba con su rostro cabizbajo y la completa inocencia de Hestia se perdía, no mostraba ningún rastro de duda

-no los conociste, eran guerreros que luchaban por lo justo, tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas pero al final…peleaban por aquellos seres que no podían, crear semejante monstruo con las células de ellos….¡ese monstruo es una desgracia para ellos!-

Con un grito tan fuerte y lleno de dolor Hestia hablo de tal manera que todos sintieron verdades en sus palabras, fue como cuando ella vio a estos aventureros entregarse a tales poderes negativos, las palabras de Hestia hacia ellos los hicieron arrodillarse ante ella

-kami-sama….- bell con una sonrisa miraba a Hestia que seguía firme

_**-palabras muy ciertas, diosa, veo que conoces mucho de ellos- **_el ma-Kaio fusionado hablaba

_**-lo que no sabes es que el también posee las células del demonio galáctico freezer y de su padre**_-

-¿Qué?- Hestia dejo escapar un fuerte grito

_**-asi es, si cell es un monstruo…..con estas células verán cosas muy divertidas-**_

-ustedes están locos-

Por otro lado cell que se mantenía serio dio una medio vuelta con sus ojos directo a donde están los presentes su rostro tranquilo pero serio indicaba que algo planeaba este androide o mejor dicho bio androide

-¡¿Qué estas mirando!?-

Gohan se lanzaba con fuerza hacia cell quien esquivaba el ataque para daré una patada a gohan y lanzarlo lejos pero gohan daba media vuelta y se arrojaba contra cell de nuevo lográndole darle un golpe en la cara

Después de eso gohan le daba un golpe en el estómago y para finalizar una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder

_**-valla, no pensé que me atacara asi…..este gohan…no es como su versión joven después de todo…realmente quiere matarme- **_

Gohan se lanzaba contra cell en repetidas veces intercambiando golpes contra cell quien estaba sonriendo mientras gohan lanzaba golpes y patadas a toda velocidad

Produciendo fuertes ondas cell empezó a notar algo…

Este gohan estaba empezando a adentrarse más y más a su poder estaba liberando más poder, sobretodo con ver su rostro lleno de rabia cell empezaba a perder su sonrisa y pasaba a una más seria

_**-realmente eres asombroso-**_

-te voy a hacer pedazos-

Con más fuerza ambos intercambiaban golpes y patadas levitando asi como a la vez los golpes y patadas se daban hasta que

_**-¡pow!-**_

-gohan lograba darle un fuerte puñetazo a cell ganándose la alegría de todos gohan no espero y se lanzaba nuevamente contra cell para darle un golpe de mazo para hacerlo estrellar contra el piso

-con una patada voladora gohan se lanzaba contra cell quien de un giro esquivaba el ataque de gohan que chocaba en el piso creando una fuerte grieta y ruptura en este

Cell y gohan empezaban a tomar distancia y cada uno a su lejanía disparaba un ataque de KI que chocaban entre si nuevamente creando una fuerte onda de choque

Ambos forcejeaban con fuerza pero esta vez cell estaba con un rostro que indicaba mas presión gohan estaba en la misma hasta que tomaba más impulso y sorprendentemente empujo a cell quien esquivo el ataque y se iba hasta el infinito espacio produciendo una poderosa explosión que hizo temblar más el lugar

-valla, realmente me impresionas gohan-sin embargo gohan no hacía caso y atacaba de nuevo a cell quien a pesar de esquivar y contrarrestar los ataques seguía hablando

_**-veo que no dejaste de entrenar, incluso superaste la fuerza de un Super Saiyajin-**_

Cell seguía deteniendo los ataques de gohan que no hacía caso

_**-realmente eres un digno guerrero Saiyajin- **_

-deje mi ingenuidad hace tiempo- fue la única palabra que dijo gohan logrando de nuevo golpear en la cara a cell

-durante mi vida aprendí que no puedo dejar que la paz me incite a dejar de prepararme, seguramente eso fue lo que le faltó a mi versión que mataste…. ¡yo vengo de una época de guerra! –

_**Exactamente, "tiempos duros hacen gente fuerte"- **_

Gohan siguió atacando sin responder a nada de lo que decia cell

-no deberías subestimarme de esa forma-

_**-no lo hago, es más…muéstrame tu fuerza, tu verdadera fuerza-**_

-¿te la muestra?-

-_**asi es, haz alcanzado un nivel similar al que tenía tu versión anterior, pero….aún no ha mostrado todo lo que puedes hacer- **_

_**-**_¿de que estas hablando?-

-_**ya veo, no lo has logrado tampoco**_-dijo cell cambiando a un rostro más serio

-¿quieres ver mi verdadero poder?, ¡TE LO MOSTRARE!-

Gohan empuñaba sus manos y empezaba a liberar más poder haciendo temblar toda la dimensión

-eso es…..libera todo tu poder, muéstrame todo tu poder-

_**-HAAAAAAAAAA- **_

Gohan soltaba un grito más nuevamente liberando un fuerte brillo dorado que enceguecía a todos

Al terminar estaba gohan con un brillo con más fuerza su cabello era más brillante y su rostro más serio su imagen era más y más celestial para todos

Freya y todas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse Hestia estaba asombrada y bell junto a los chicos estaban asombrados ver a gohan con esa imagen y ese semblante era como ver un dios más hasta cell estaba impresionado

En donde fin todos también estaban sin palabras alguna, un gran número de sentimientos con ver a gohan

-¿Qué es esa apariencia?- dijo fin con una gota de sudor

-ese color dorado…..parece como fuera un dios- riveria fue ahora la que dijo con sudor cayendo de su cara

-Wow, no me espere que gohan fuera tan genial- tiona con corazones en sus pupilas estaba viendo con asombro

-Tks, ese miserable, ¿era tan fuerte?-

-¿celoso bete?-

-cállate maldita amazona-

-no sé qué sea ese poder….pero enserio gohan, debes ganar-

Los ma-kaios estaban sudando de asombro

-ese maldito, que poder-

-es cierto, pero no hay problema, cell podrá contra esto-

Nuevamente cell hizo una mueca para voltear a ver a los ma-Kaio

-¡este es mi verdadero poder!-

-asombroso…..tu sí que eres alguien que supera mis…..

_**-¡POWW!- **_

Pero cell no espero que gohan desapareciera y le diera un golpe en todo el estómago para después golpearlo en la cara y lanzarlo lejos

Gohan lo tomaba del pie y lo estrellaba contra el suelo

-maldito…

-¡NO CREAS QUE SOY DEBIL!-

Gohan nuevamente estrellaba a cell y lo lanzaba lejos mientras cell frenaba en el cielo

_**-este chico….no piensa darme oportunidad, ya veo…..realmente has perdido tu ingenuidad…. ¡ESO ME GUSTA!- **_

_Cell se iba para atrás y desde sus manos empezó a disparar energías asi como gohan que chocaban produciendo otra poderosa explosión _

Todos se cubrían por la fuerte explosión incluso los ma-Kaio y tras irse el humo gohan se lanzaba contra cell pero al atacar siguió derecho y se sorprendió por haber golpeado el aire

_**-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-**_

Cell tenía sus manos en el costado en una posición que asombro a gohan tanto que más emociones llegaron a su mente

_**-¡KAMEEEE!-**_

-¡CANALLA, NO MERECES USAR ESA TECNICA!-

_**-HAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE…..**_

Gohan colocaba sus manos en el costado también y empezó a decir las palabras kame….hameeeee

_**-¿Qué pretende?, si arroja esa energía destruirá toda esta dimensión y soltara a los monstruos antes de tiempo-**_

_**-ese tipo…se está pasando…incluso puede que los mate…**_

Ambos ma-Kaio tuvieron que crear una barrera de protección

-ese monstruo, si destruye esta dimensión podría soltar a todas estas bestias en el mundo terrenal- dijo Hermes con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cara alarmando a todos

-capaz de destruir esta dimensión… ¡realmente es un monstruo!- dijo freya

-gohan…..

-¡detente maldito, aquí hay personas!-

_**-pues eso no me importa…**_

-MALDITO…..

-¡HAAAAAAAAA/_**HAAAAAAAAAA**_!-

Ambos lanzaban sus poderosos ataques produciendo un fuerte choque que superaba cualquier otro las energías creaban rayos y ondas que hacían que incluso los que veían quedaran sorprendidos

Gohan y cell forcejeaban

-_**NADA MAL GOHAN, SI HUBIERAS TENIDO ESTA ACTITUD, ME HUBIERAS MATADO, Y TUS AMIGOS NO HUBIERAN MUERTO-**_

-TKS- gohan cerraba los ojos y hay empezaba a perder terreno

Las palabras crueles de cell afectaban emocionalmente al Saiyajin, él no sabía cómo fue que paso en su época, pero era verdad, este monstruo viene de la nada y le dice todo esto incluso tiene el descaro de usar los poderes y técnicas de sus más sagrados amigos y su padre para intentar dañar lo que el mas quería….no era justo

_-gohan…no le hagas caso-_ una voz se oyo en su mente era una chica que reconoció

_-¿Hestia?-_

_-ese monstruo mato a tu familia, esos androides te arrebataran todo si dejas que sus palabras te hagan perder confianza en ti, puedes ganar…gánale- _

-yo…yo…..

_-no pierdas la fe, tu padre, tus amigos que en paz descansen….y nosotros te apoyamos desde aquí…..MATALOOOOOOO-_

Agarrando fuerza en sus dientes gohan empezó a elevar mas su poder asombrando incluso al mismo cell que no vio venir el asombroso incremento de poder

_**-NO PUEDE…**_

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

El aumento de poder fue tan impresionante que incluso cell no vio venir esto y el ataque de gohan ganarle completamente consumiendo al bio- androide

El ataque salía del exterior y toda la dimensión entera tembló completamente hasta el punto de agrietarse completamente inclusive el mundo humano tembló con fuerza llamando la atención de los mismos dioses y las otras familias

En la dimensión donde estaba el calabozo donde peleaban casi todo completamente destruido lo que fue antes una torre con pisos ahora era una destrozada y montones de criaturas caían muertas para volverse cosas , a la vez que caían extrañas cajas con cadenas y demás

Gohan estaba jadeado aun en el cielo apuntando directamente donde ataco mientras que los dioses junto a bell y los otros chicos estaban en el suelo cubriéndose por el polvo el ataque destruyo completamente las defensas de ellos

En donde fin todos los aventureros quedaban sorprendidos los que veían los aventureros que estaban luchando y derrotando a casi todos los monstruos también se impactaron

Los ma-kaios estaban sin palabras alguna estaban en shock mirando casi todo destruido

_**-ese bastardo…. ¿destruyo a casi todas las criaturas?-**_

_-sabíamos que era fuerte, pero esto es ridículo….._

_**-**__eso que im__**porta **__ahora__**, no puedo creer **__que derrotara a nuestr__**a mejor arma- **_

-¿lo hizo?- pregunto welf mirando el sitio

-sí, increíble, gohan tiene un increíble poder- dijo ains mirando al Saiyajin que seguía mirando el cielo

-NO- la palabra corta de Hestia y bell mirando el cielo se levantaron para mirar el cielo Hestia el cielo y bell a Hestia

Desapareciendo el humo, se vio a cell asustando a todos pero…

Cell estaba impactado, su rostro aterrado pero sobretodo….un brazo y parte de su cuerpo completamente destrozado asombro más que el que siguiera vivo

-¿sigue vivo?-

-si pero míralo….esta hecho pedazos- dijo welf con una sonrisa

-¿aún sigue vivo?- dijo gohan mientras jadeaba del cansancio

_**-no puedo creerlo…me has lastimado-**_ dijo cell con bastante asombro y terror en sus palabras

_**-MALDITOOOOOOO-**_

-te dije que no me subestimaras, pero ahora acabare contigo, por lo menos te liberare de tu miseria- cell se tomaba el lado amputado solo para abrir un ojo

_**-antes que me mates, déjame decirte algo-**_

-¿Qué?-

Cell sonreía

_**-estaba bromeando- **_

-¿Qué?-

_**-GHUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- **_el lado destrozado de cell empezaba a crecer y en segundos volvía a recuperarse

Gohan y todos quedaban completamente aterrorizados, donde fin, Hestia, Hermes, freya bell, welf y las chicas estaban sin palabra alguna

_**-¿te impresione gohan?-**_ gohan jadeaba de miedo

_**-la habilidad de piccoro es muy útil, ¿no te parece?- **_

-infeliz…-

_**-no tiembles tanto gohan, ya me canse de jugar contigo, ya que espere que por lo menos tuvieras el mismo poder que tú de dónde vengo- **_

-¿Qué dices?-

_**-¡hablo que aún no peleo en serio, déjame mostrarte….mi verdadero poder!- **_

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué dijo?, ¿Qué aun no pelea enserio?-

_**-GUAHHHHHHHHHH-**_ cell daba un fuerte grito tan increíble que desplegaba un aura dorada produciendo fuertes vientos que incluso gohan se cubría

Al abrir sus ojos gohan vio a cell con su aura dorada pero era diferente, había rayos rodeando su cuerpo y un ligero aumento en musculatura

-_**las células de los Saiyajin….también son útiles-**_

-canalla, todo este tiempo, ¿estuviste jugando?-

_**-asi es- **_

Cell se lanzaba contra gohan dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la frente enviándolo al suelo haciéndolo estrellar y cell en un acto cruel lo pisaba

-GOHAN-

Cell lo tomaba de la camisa

_**-¿Qué se siente mi poder…..el que tú me diste?- **_

-¿el que yo te di?-

_**-déjame contarte un secreto, pudiste matarme, pero no pudiste…porque si no eras un niño llorón…..eras un engreído- **_gohan abría los ojos

_**-asi es, tu padre sacrifico su vida para salvar la tierra del error que tu hiciste-**_ gohan habría más los ojos para cerrarlos nuevamente

-no es cierto…..yo…..te hubiera matado si hubiera tenido ese poder…..

_**-pero no lo tienes- **_

-maldito….-

_**-después de que tu padre murió regrese con este poder nuevo y te mate…y después a cada uno de tus amigos-**_

-YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE- Hestia se lanzó contra cell con su puño encendido en fuego y los demás atacaron también pero cell solo hizo alumbrar sus ojos y lanzarlos lejos

-oye cell, ya deja de jugar con ellos, podrías….

_**-ustedes… ¿se podrían callar?- **_

_**-¡SLASHHHHH!-**_

En un macabro acto de crueldad cell enterraba sus manos en los pechos de los ma-Kaio pero estos no pudieron ni siquiera darse cuenta de cuando llego gohan y todos de nuevo se aterraban asi como los aventureros

_**-ha y por cierto, también aprendí la teletrasnportacion de goku- **_

_**Fin del capítulo 17 **_

_**Y bueno amigos otro capítulo más, espero les haya gustado cuídense mucho bye: 3 **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 18: superando la barrera de tus límites, no es un adiós **_

El ambiente estaba lleno de terror y miedo, no había ser que no viera esto y no pudiera mostrar el pánico que estaba mostrándose ahora mismo, era un ambiente tan sombrío y espeluznante

No podía existir escena tan terrible y llena de horror, este monstruo, este bio-androide atravesó en segundos el pecho de ambos ma-Kaio que estaban escupiendo sangre por sus bocas los dioses estaban increíblemente horrorizados, es verdad que eran seres de oscuridad y su destrucción era mejor que cualquier cosa pero aun asi…se supone que este demonio los estaba ayudando y los traiciono sin compasión

_-sabíamos….que nos ibas a traicionar…pero jamás pensamos que lo hicieras asi de fácil- _

_**-estúpidos yo jamás serviría a unos seres tan insignificantes como ustedes- **_

_-Jajajaja…..cof, cof, realmente…eres un monstruo…pero no llegues a pensar que esto se quedara asi….._

_**-imbéciles, ¿no han visto mi poder?, y aun no muestro nada de mi poder, no importa quién sea mi oponente…no perderé-**_ cell sacaba las manos de sus pechos llenas de sangre

_**-yo soy un ser perfecto, un ser invencible, no existe nadie que pueda ganarme- **_

-maldito- el ma Kaio fusionado en un último intento lanzaba un puño contra cell pero al impactarle en la cara no lo movía ni nada cell lo tomaba de la muñeca y la doblaba haciendo que este diera un grito de dolor cayendo al piso arrodillado mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía su pecho que no dejaba de gotear sangre

-no toques mi cuerpo perfecto con esas pobres manos basura-

_-JAJAJAJA, pero sabes…..no nos arrepentimos,- _

_**-al final se resignan ¿eh?, pero almenos sabían que esto iba a pasar, lastima…..que murieron como basuras- **_

Cell atravesaba su cabeza con un rayo de la muerte ocasionándole la muerte absoluta y cayendo al piso

-_**no entiendo su afán de morir si sabían que esto iba a pasar, pero en fin….les agradezco por traerme aquí-**_

-¡eres un maldito!- gohan se levantaba a duras penas

-no puedo creer, realmente no tiene sentimientos, no entiendo-bell estaba sudando como todos mirando esta escalofriante escena tan aterradora

-relájate gohan si no te he matado es porque aun quiero divertirme-

-¿divertirte?-

-asi es-

Cell se lanzaba contra gohan dándole un puñetazo en el estómago quien caía de rodillas pero cell lo tomaba del pelo

-sabes gohan, no sé cómo llegaste aquí pero sabes, me alegra asi pude entretenerme un rato-

-cállate…no pienso perder….-

-eso es, ese es el espíritu, me alegra ver que almenos tienes agallas…- cell tiraba a gohan que se lograba poner de pie y se lanzaba contra cell pero este le paraba el golpe con su mano

-vamos gohan, pelea, goku no está aquí para salvarte el trasero esta vez- cell colocaba su pie en la cabeza

_**-no pienso olvidar la humillación que me hiciste pasar-**_ cell empezaba a aplastar la cabeza de gohan

Fin y los otros aventureros y aventureras cerraban los ojos para evitar ver esta tortura no podían creer que gohan estuviera siendo humillado de esta forma

Hestia freya ains y ryuu estaban realmente enojadas bell y su equipo también estaban por estallar su pero Hestia…estaba que estallaba en ira

_**-Ohh, ahora que vengo a ver….mira tienes un brazo de metal, sabes te rompí un brazo de niño….¿qué pasaría si hago esto?-**_

Cell en un acto de crueldad mayor tomaba el brazo metálico de gohan y empezaba a halar

_**-¿Qué pasaría si hago esto?- **_

Cell empezaba a halar con fuerza en su rostro se notaba la alegría y la satisfacción de hacer sufrir a gohan, ¿Por qué tanto deseo de hacerlo sufrir?, realmente este monstruo tiene un profundo odio hacia gohan

-detente…-

-¡SUELTAME!- gohan lanzaba una esfera de energía en el rostro de cell quien solo se dejaba recibir

-¿esto te resulta familiar?, como cuando perdiste tu brazo contra los androides…..-

-¡DETENTEEEEEEEEE!- Hestia, las chicas, bell y los demás se lanzaban contra cell pero este solo estiraba la cola y los golpeaba con ella a todos lanzándolos a un lado gohan quedaba impresionado

-jejejeje-

-maldito- Hestia con sus puños encendidos en fuego se tiraba de nuevo y empezaba a golpear a cell quien no se movía

-no Hestia…..este monstruo es muy fuerte….-

-¡no me importa!- grito Hestia para terminar dar un golpe en la cara pero cell seguía quieto

Bell era ahora quien se lanzaba con uno de sus cuchillos pero al golpearlo con uno de ellos se quebraba

Bell tomaba distancia para colocar sus manos en el costado de su cuerpo cosa que noto cell

A final cell no espero y se hizo frente a bell para tomarlo de la cara

_**-nada mal niño, si sabes esta técnica es porque la aprendiste del ¿verdad?- **_

Cell giro y lanzo a bell contra welf que salían arrastrados para golpear a lilith y estrellarse en una pared

Al final ains y ryuu fueron las otras que atacaron a cell pero este solo alzo su mano con una onda de energía las lanzaba lejos

-muere maldito no te perdonare lo que has hecho a gohan- freya alzaba sus manos y creaba una gran cantidad de lanzas contra cell

Al arrojarlas cell alzaba sus manos y detenía en mitad del camino las lanzas asustando a freya

-¿Qué intentaste?-

Cell devolvía las lanzas a freya quien las recibía y caía al piso

Gohan estaba tan enfadado y molesto que se levantó en rabia y se lanzó a golpear a cell pero cell en una Super velocidad le arrancaba el brazo metálico a gohan sin acto de misericordia

_**-creo que volví a romperte el brazo- **_

Gohan se sostenía el hombro y cell de una patada lo lanzaba parada rodar y chocar contra una pared nuevamente gohan quedaba en el piso

-maldito, no puedo…..darme por vencido-

-qué triste gohan, agradezco al final que haya venido a este mundo patético, pero como ya me aburriste entonces destruiré todo, saldré de aquí….y ya te imaginas lo que pasara ¿cierto?-

-no te atrevas…..

-esto ya fue suficiente- una voz suave se oyó detrás de cell era Hestia

Hestia estaba de pie mirando a cell con su cabello rojo encendido en fuego y sus puños también

-Hestia no por favor….

-¿aun sigues de pie?-

-ustedes los androides no han causado más que dolor y sufrimiento, tantas personas…a tantos inocentes, le quitaron el futuro a un niño que perdió a su padre …cuando veía eso tenía tantas ganas de estar hay para pelear junto a él, aunque me mataran-

-Hestia….-

_**-¿Qué sentido tiene pelear cuando sabes que morirás?- **_

-¿te haces llamar guerrero y no entiendes eso?- cell frunció el seño

-pero da igual….ahora es mi turno de proteger a gohan prepárate para pelear contra una diosa-

-Hestia no…..toma bell y vete-

-gohan, este tiempo contigo fue tan hermoso, aunque tuvieras más de una, te lo digo ahora….te amaría por siempre-

Gohan abrió los ojos de sorpresa también cuando bell se paró y miro a Hestia ver el rostro de su otro hijo solo acepto su petición de pelear por gohan aunque fuera imposible

-NO POR FAVOR NO PELEEN- gohan era callado por un rayo en el pecho

-GOHAN-

-que fastidioso eres, me hubiera gustado pelear con todo tu poder pero mejor lo dejamos asi-

Cell empezó a acercarse paso a paso a los dos gohan estaba mirando y tratando de ponerse de pie pero no pudo y volvió a caer

-_maldición….no otra vez, ¿no puedo?….no puedo perder….- _empezando a derramar lágrimas miraba su palma y la apretaba con fuerza

-_si fuera como mi papa, el sabría qué hacer, el siempre peleaba con todas sus fuerza….jamás decepcionaba a nadie…..también yo quiero ser como el- _

Recordando como si un cuadro se manifestara con goku y cada una de sus batallas incluso la de freezer mecha y cold

_-ojala hubieras visto…lo fuerte que me hice, ¿estas orgulloso padre…pude ser fuerte?- _

Cerrando los ojos quedando en el piso gohan perdió el conocimiento….

-no digas tonterías gohan, ¿realmente dejaras que gane?- gohan abrió un ojo y como si estuviera en una especie de plano oscuro escucho una voz que se oía a lo lejos un brillo se hizo enfrente del

Una silueta, una pequeña niña con ropas amarillas y aretes de cabello rojo se hacía a lo lejos y de ahí se hizo una silueta frente a ella que reconoció en ese instante

-gohan, te has hecho muy fuerte- hablo la mujer

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-gohan, solo mírate, que alegría verte- la imagen se hizo frente a el

Era un hombre con una ropa algo diferente pero su rostro y sobretodo su cabello fueron lo que le llamo la atención y sacaron unos fuertes sentimientos en gohan

-¿papa?-

_-gohan….._

-¿pero cómo…acaso vienes del otro mundo?- goku negó

_-no gohan, soy por asi decirlo…..de otro lugar, y lo lamento por no poder ayudarte-_

-no papa, no puedo proteger a la tierra que tantas veces salvaste…no soy tan fuerte como tu….te necesito a mi lado…

_-en eso te equivocas gohan-_

-¿Qué?-

_-cuando morí en la pelea contra él, te dije desde el otro mundo que yo siempre estaría contigo, cada palabra es verdad-_

-lo se….pero, yo no soy como mi versión que peleo contra el que dice que es más fuerte….

_-¿y tú le crees?- _

-¿eh?-

_-él te tiene miedo, por eso te dijo todo eso, pero tú eres más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar-_

-si me tuviera miedo, ¿Por qué no me ha matado?-

-_porque es un engreído monstruo, si peleas con todas tus fuerzas le ganaras, encuentra esa fuerza que has luchado por tener-_

_-_¿Qué fuerza?-

_-¿acaso no lo vez aun?, gohan, tu eres el más fuerte del universo, más que ese maldito-_

_-¿yo?- _

_-asi es ¿Qué no lo ves?, hijo…..no te desanimes ni pierdas las esperanzas…el destino de la tierra esta en tus manos- _

-papa, perdóname desde donde estés, siempre te causo problemas-

_-gohan, no llores, aunque estemos alejados siempre recuerda que serás mi hijo, estoy muy orgulloso y descuida…pronto tendrás mas respuestas pero ahora…mata a ese monstruo, protege a tus amigos, no permitas que te los arrebaten-_

Gohan estiraba la mano de goku y este la chocaba

_-ve y pelea gohan- _

-papa…

_-no me arrepentiré por dejarte aquí con mi mejor amiga-_

-¿tú eres…?-

_-no puedo decirte ni Hestia tampoco, pero mándale mis saludes-_

_-¡suelta tu máximo poder….gohan, ¡enfádate!- _

_C_ortando la imagen de goku y la chica ambos desaparecían dejando a gohan en el espacio oscuro

-es cierto…..que ciego he sido…ahora que papa ni el señor piccoro, ni nadie esta…el único que puede defender la tierra…¡soy yo!-

Regresando nuevamente a la realidad

Cell tenía del cuello a Hestia y a bell quien estaba inconsciente

-mátame solo a mí, pero déjalos vivos….

-Jejejje, eres una chica valiente….. ¡Flash!- cell atravesaba el hombro de Hestia dejándola sin habla gohan observo esto y quedo petrificado

-los dioses, nadie es rival para mi….- cell tiraba el cuerpo de Hestia a un lado de gohan que se colocó de rodillas y la tomo con su brazo

La mirada de cada uno reflejaba más que un simple sentimiento pero sobretodo gohan

-no tenías que meterte, inútil-

-gohan…gracias por estar en la familia de esta….inútil diosa-

…

El silencio se sintió por unos segundos mientras que alrededor de gohan como una paloma empezó a volar con calma y después de unos segundos sentir como si un rayo golpeara al Saiyajin

Cell vio esto y volteo a mirar

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Un grito desgarrador tan fuerte hizo eco en todo el lugar y de golpe un enorme mar de humo inundo todo el lugar dejando perplejos a todos incluso a cell que estaba nuevamente sin palabras

Gohan estaba enfrente de cell con Hestia en sus brazos pero era diferente, su cabello estaba más erizado dejando solo un mechón en su frente y a la vez rayos salían de su cuerpo asi como algunas lágrimas de sus ojos para secarse

Los símbolos en su espalda se disparaban y recorrieron por todo su cuerpo llegando a la zona de la herida para empezar a cerrar la herida de gohan y la de Hestia

-¿Qué?- cell se asombró también

Gohan bajaba a Hestia en el piso con mucha delicadeza para ella toser y abrir los ojos hay vio a gohan pero más diferente

-gohan,….sabía que este no era tu limite- gohan miro a Hestia y después volteo a mirar a cell con tal furia que incluso cell dio un paso atrás el ni siquiera sabe porque lo hizo

-excelente, veo que…..

-¡POW!-

Cell no pudo terminar cuando sintió un puñetazo en su estómago gohan ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar

Cell se separó para sentir una patada en su cabeza que lo hizo lanzar lejos

Cell se recompuso pero de su boca escupía sangre

-no te lo perdonare…..jamás- fue todo lo que dijo gohan

-eso lo veremos- cell expulsaba todo su poder nuevamente gohan se lanzaba contra cell pero en velocidad le gano gohan quien lanzo a cell a lo lejos

Cell en las alturas se recomponía pero no pudo ni terminar de limpiarse la sangre cuando ya tuvo a gohan al frente y empezar a pelear

A pesar de tener un solo brazo gohan estaba luchando a la par de cell que estaba realmente impactado

Gohan también recibía algunos golpes pero a quien le iba peor era a cell que por cada golpe que le daba a gohan el recibia dos o hasta tres

-¡kami-sama!- bell se iba a ayudar a Hestia ayudándola a poner de pie

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, gracias bell-

Todos llegaban a donde Hestia

-¿Qué le paso a gohan?-

-es cierto, además ¿Qué es esa forma dorada?-

-kami-sama, ese no es el Super Saiyajin normal ¿verdad?-

-¿Super….Saiyajin?-

Ante lo dicho por bell los demás les entro la duda Hestia solo suspiro

-tienen preguntas y los entiendo, pero por favor, solo podemos ahora esperar a que gohan gane, y si bell, esa no es la fase normal….creo que esta era el poder…..que tanto buscaba gohan-

-hazlo gohan….acaba con el-

En la lucha cell tomaba distancia con muchas heridas a gohan también se le veía herido pero era como si no le importara, era como una pared agrietada y desgastada pero aun firme, como si no le importara más que ganar

-eres un engreído cell, siempre lo has sido-

_**-¿Qué has dicho?-**_

-me lo dijeron…que eres un cell lleno de arrogancia-

-_**esto no puede ser…..¿tanta es la diferencia entre nosotros?-**_

-le falle a todos en otra vida…no lo pienso repetir-

_**-no puede ser….yo soy invencible- **_

Cell empezaba a juntar energías en sus manos y las colocaba frente a él pegando sus manos y sus palmas al frente

_**-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!- **_

Un enorme rayo salía directamente a donde gohan produciendo una fuerte explosión

_**-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿Qué TAL EH?, SOY PERFECTO….-**_

Pero cell quedo en shock al ver a gohan aun frente a él sin signos de daño alguno

_**-no puede ser…**_

Gohan abría su palma y lanzaba una onda de KI contra el bio androide

-prepárate a morir-

_**-NO PUEDO CREERLO…A PESAR DE HABER ALCANZADO ESTE ESTADO…¿SOY INFERIOR?- **_

Ver a gohan asi fue como mirar a su versión joven…no está daba más miedo y cell sintió ver la imagen de goku a un lado de gohan también

_**-maldito seas son gohan, no pienso dejarme ridiculizar aquí….si quieres repetir la historia….. ¡Que asi sea! **_

_**Cell**_ se iba directamente al cielo y empezó a liberar más y más poder y su cuerpo liberaba rayos y truenos

_**-¡LOS DESTRUIRE JUNTO AL SISTEMA SOLAR!- **_

-¡¿Qué cosa!?-

_**-KAMEEEEEEEEEE-**_

Gohan apretando los dientes noto que le faltaba un brazo

-gohan…..atácalo….

-papa-

_-¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE ESE MONSTRUO DESTRUYA TODO DE NUEVO?, TE CONFIANZA, ACABALO-_

-pero solo tengo un brazo….

_-¡no te rindas…debes ganarle, hazlo!- _gohan abrió los ojos sintió como si goku le estuviera hablando atrás el Quizo voltear pero ¿Qué vería?, claramente nada, no podía perder la concentración era todo o nada

_-KAMEEEEEEEE-_

_Gohan _colocaba su brazo a un costado del y empezó a recitar las palabras de la técnica

_**-esto es un de ya vu, asi fue como te mate gohan, te veías patético luchar con un solo brazo, cediste y al final gane-**_

-¡no esta vez!- digo gohan con voz fuerte

-HAMEEEEE/_**HAMEEEEEEE-**_ ambos creaban cortinas de energía que hacían a los demás cubrirse a Hermes y freya

_**-¿asi que vuelves morir como tu versión joven?, nada me dará más gusto que volverte a matar**_

-NO ESTA VEZ, PORQUE….YO SOY EL HIJO DE SON GOKU, Y….UN SAIYAJIN, Y….DE LA FAMILIA DE LA DIOSA HESTIA-

Gohan era cubierto por más rayos

-PUES QUE ASI SEA… ¡HASTA NUNCA!- cell lanzaba su poderoso ataque contra gohan

-papa…..por favor dame las fuerzas, para….. ¡Que no ocurra de nuevo!-

Gohan lanzaba su ataque al mismo tiempo que cell las técnicas de cada uno impactaban entre si produciendo una colisión inmensa como si dos supernovas chocaran entre si hasta el mismo mundo humano y la familias sintieron el temblor y la presión

Ambos forcejeaban pero cell estaba también sonriendo y gohan aun demostraba dificultad

-_**qué triste gohan, condenado a repetir la historia de nuevo, ¿Qué se siente ser débil?-**_

-cállate…..seré débil…..pero aun asi me levantare-

Hestia que veía esto estaba alucinada pero sintió algo en su cabeza recordó algo…..

_**-**_esto…..lo vi ya….en un sueño-__

-NO- Hestia salió corriendo asombrando a todos hesta cargo una bola de fuego y la lanzo contra cell que solo sintió algo chocar en el y ya

-piérdete- cell lanzaba un rayo de sus ojos chocando en el piso donde Hestia que salía volando

-¡HESTIA!-

-PRONTO SE IRAN…..AL OTRO MUNDO-

La energía empezaba a ganarle a gohan quien se veía acorralado

-¿Hestia?...-dijo freya levantándose

_**-¡LOS DIOSES PELEARAN TAMBIEN!- **_gritaron freya y Hestia a la vez

-también vamos- dijeron todos mirando a Hestia que asintió

En el choque gohan estaba a punto de perder

-maldición…..

-_GOHAN….UTILIZA TODO TU PODER-_

-perdóname…por ser tan débil….

-¡¿DÉBIL!?, MIRA HASTA DONDE LLEGASTE TU SOLO, CONFÍA EN TI….TODOS CONFÍAN EN TI-

-HASTA NUNCA….-cell se cayó cuando sintió varias energías chocando en su cuerpo al voltear a ver miro a todos chocando ataques mágicos a su cuerpo que claramente no sentía nada

-¡NO ESTORBEN!- cell disparo una onda de su cuerpo enviándolos a volar

-¿Qué intentaron?-

-¡ESTO!- un grito se oyó en el cielo también y eran los tres dioses cargando energías de sus manos a las de Hestia

-FIRE BOLL- Hestia lanzo una esfera de fuego directamente a cell que chocaba contra el haciendo que el sintiera un poco de calor pero sobretodo hacerlo desconcentrar en la cara

-¡AHORA GOHANNNNNNNNN!- la voz de goku que se hizo a un lado de gohan grito con todas sus fuerzas y gohan también

-de gohan salió una monstruosa energía dorada que supero a cell completamente consumiéndolo en ella

_**-NO …PUEDE SER… ¡ES IMPO…SIBLE!- **_

Cell era desintegrado completamente todo su cuerpo empezaba a despedazarse y carbonizarse para desaparecer como partículas y también su masa cerebral

La energía destruia todo la dimensión y salía disparada desde la mazmorra hacia el cielo como un poderoso rayo de energía donde salía a la atmosfera produciendo una monstruosa explosión aventureros y dioses a la vez quedaban sin palabras

En la mazmorra los demás se tuvieron que cubrirse también al ver como de la nada salía un monstruoso rayo de la nada

Fin y los otros salieron para observar tras haber visto todo esto en la bola de cristal la cual se destruyó completamente

En la otra dimensión todo quedo completamente destruido y las paredes quedaron como un vidrio destruido la mazmorra estaba completamente hecha pedazos y se podían ver valis y joyas por todo el lugar y hay estaba gohan flotando en estado base nuevamente con su brazo en alto y temblando mientras jadeaba de cansancio para sonreír y empezar a reír

-lo hice….. ¿Gane?-

gohan cerró los ojos y empezó a caer pero antes de eso Hestia lo atrapaba y ambos caían en lo que quedaba del coliseo

-gohan…- Hestia y todos se acercaron al lugar las chicas se acercaron a mirar al Saiyajin que estaba con una sonrisa mientras jadeaba del cansancio

La sonrisa del Saiyajin fue tanto para hacer que todos se colocaran felices tanto que se acercaron y abrazaron al Saiyajin Hestia tomando su cabeza y abrazándolo en su pecho y todos sobre el

-gohan…. ¡ganaste!, ¡vengaste a tu familia….otra vez!- dijo con voz quebradiza Hestia llorando con felicidad

-gracias…..a ustedes- dijo el Saiyajin mientras también soltó algunas lagrimas

-y también…..gracias papa-

En otro espacio o mejor dicho otro lugar un lugar completamente alejado

_**-Uff, gano, tus palabras fueron de mucha ayuda en el último momento- **_

-si….-

la palabra fue corta pero reflejo tanto sentimiento en ella que al mirar el cielo sonrió con sus ojos brillosos de un intenso orgullo y fuerte alegría

_-hiciste un buen trabajo hijo….-_

_**-quisieras estar hay ¿verdad? –**_

-sí, pero sé que no puedo, almenos sé que gano, gracias de verdad, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto-

_**-descuida, me alegra tanto que mi amiga también este bien, gracias Hestia pero desafortunadamente era todo lo que podía hacer, no se puede simplemente hacer algo y esperar que no pase nada grave, por eso, no puedes estar con el - **_

_-_ si eso lo sé, pero gracias de todos modos, almenos con saber que mi hijo está feliz puedo estarlo también….espero volver a verlo algún día…y contarle todo-

_**-la vida es curiosa ¿no lo crees?, incluso yo creo eso- **_

-qué extraño que alguien como tu diga esas cosas, más cuando se supone que eres una de ellas ¿no?-

_**-te prometo que por lo menos a él lo volverás a ver, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, incluso no sé cuándo pueda volver a ver a Hestia- **_

-si alguien como tú lo dice….-

-_**hasta yo tengo mis límites, después de todo…nuestro deber por el momento es otro y por deber me refiero a "tú ya sabes"-**_

-si tienes razón, ¿puedo pedirte que de vez en cuando me dejes verlo?-

_**-claro, estoy seguro que habrá más que lo querrán ver-**_

_**-**_de eso no lo dudes….. ¡Adiós gohan! , nos volveremos a ver, hazte más fuerte-

_La sonrisa de alguien se reflejaba era una sonrisa que todos conocíamos estaba junto a una chica de ropas de Kaio de color amarillo también en dicha persona pudimos notar unas ropas bastante especiales de un tono rojo además por su expresión y voz era como si fuera de la misma edad de gohan ¿Qué curioso no?, si es quien ya sabemos… ¿Por qué es igual a gohan en imagen y hasta posiblemente en edad?-_

**-¿seguro que estas bien?- **

-…..si, muy feliz…-se notó la voz melancólica pero seria y alegre

_**-ya veo, es normal que un padre este orgulloso de su hijo, es una pena que las demás se lo perdieran-**_

-yo se los contare, tranquila-

_**Fin del capítulo 18 **_

_**Y bueno amigos diría que aquí acaba la primera temporada y seguimos con la película, aunque si quieren que siga con la segunda temporada ustedes me dirán espero se cuiden mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 19: final de una lucha ¡llamado de auxilio! **_

Después de la batalla contra cell y haberlo derrotado en el campamento donde estaban fin y los demás finalmente terminaban por matar al último monstruo que había atacado

En donde estaban fin asfi y todos soltaban un suspiro de felicidad y de alegría la pelea, la tensión y la emoción hizo que soltaran gritos de alegría y hasta algunas de las chicas aplaudieran levemente, bueno, después de ver esta pelea cualquiera aplaudiría

-que pelea, no pensé que son gohan fuera tan fuerte-

El grupo de Ouka junto a mikoto no podían expresar su asombro y felicitaciones que de esa forma

-es cierto, ni los dioses pudieron contra ese, y en cambio gohan si, esto revela mucho-

-ese bastardo….siempre fue asi, no me extraña que no pueda ganarle-

-y ahora estas más lejos del ¿no lo crees bete?

-cállate amazonas estúpida- bete por otro lado hacia una mueca de disgusto y bueno no es de extrañar, si antes no podía contra gohan, ahora se sentía más alejado del y de hecho la realidad era asi

-fin, derrotamos a todos los monstruos- apareció uno de los aventureros en las carpas

-¿Qué fue eso que pasó hace rato?-

-nada, solo….que vimos la mejor pelea del mundo del más fuerte aventurero-

-¿el más fuerte…?-

De inmediato la pared se destruyó y de ahí cayeron todos asombrando a los aventureros gohan estaba siendo sujetado por ains y Hestia

-gohan, resiste- Hestia estaba realmente nerviosa los demás estaban lastimados pero gohan era el que estaba peor

En eso fin y todos llegaron corriendo al lugar

-riveria…por favor-

-sí, permítanme mirarlo-

Hestia y todos colocaban a gohan en el suelo sus heridas indicaban que sin duda la pelea que vivió este chico fue abrumadora riveria empezó a curarlo

Los demás aventureros se acercaban mirando nerviosos a gohan

-¿los dioses también están heridos?-

-les contare después, ¿Cómo vez riveria?- pregunto fin

-está muy delicado, pero…..estará bien si lo trato, sin duda es un chico con una enorme determinación-

Hestia y todos suspiraban de alegría Hestia estaba con una mirada feliz y ahí se levantaba y miraba a freya

-freya…..gracias- freya miro a Hestia y le sonrió

-jamás pensé que tuviéramos una pelea asi, no sé qué vida tuvo el, pero sin duda debió ser una muy dura, lo vi al pelea-

-bueno, creo que esto se acabó- freya alzaba su lanza y lanzaba un rayo que sellaba la puerta

-listo, ese lugar quedo hecho polvo-

-gracias-

-ni lo digas-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-como una de las diosas más fuertes y la más hermosa….no podía permitir que esas frutas del demonio hicieran de las suyas, Hestia…

-¿sí?-

-nos volveremos a ver- freya miro a gohan con una sonrisa y se fue del sitio en un extraño destello Hestia se quedó mirando a freya

-no sé porque me ayudo….pero gracias-

-Hestia- Hermes se acercó a Hestia

-hay mucho que aclarar de esto, ¿podrías explicarme? Yo como Hermes debo saber que paso-

-supongo que te lo debo Hermes, gracias- Hermes- sonrió y se rasco la cabeza

-para eso son los amigos-

-bell, diosa Hestia también queremos saber- welf, lilith y hasta ryuu y ains miraron a los dos que se miraron para asentir después de esto no podían ocultarles nada

Por otro lado en otro lugar había un individuo observando esto flotando en otro lugar parecido a un cielo negro

_-asi que murieron, eh…..bueno, pero parece que no todo fracaso, ese sujeto cell podía ser un buen aliado pero al final….en fin, reportare esto, después de todo hice un hallazgo increíble y sería una pena dejarlo pasar, No siempre podrás salirte con la tuya…. Resurgiremos y más fuertes- _

Ese mismo día después de todo se celebraba una última fiesta en la noche esto para solucionar ciertas cosas que ocurrieron pero gohan estaba recostado inconsciente en vendado su ojo frente y el cuerpo mientras riveria realizaba la debida atención ayudada por las amazonas

Pero los demás escuchaban la historia de Hestia quedando sin palabras algunas Hestia les conto que gohan era un semi Saiyajin hijo de un extraterrestre Saiyajin y una terrícola que en vida pasada perdió a su familia vivió en un mundo apocalíptico

-¿es eso cierto Hestia-sama?-

-asi es-

-valla, el universo sí que es grande- dijo fin con su pose pensativa -eso explica mucho-

Ains y ryuu miraron al Saiyajin que estaba en una esquina con algo de pesar en sus rostros, seguramente porque ellas sintieron estar iguales en el tema de perder a sus seres queridos y no poder hacer nada

-Hestia si eso es cierto….

-escuchen esto no tiene nada que ver con los dioses ni mortales, gohan es un ser vivo normal y por eso quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, por favor- hestia agachaba la cabeza

-yo tambien se los pido por favor- ahora bell agachaba la cabeza

-levanten la cabeza bell, hestia- hablo welf

-conmigo cuenten para lo que sea-

-tambien conmigo- dijo lilith

-somos equipo y el equipo e cuidan las espaldas-

-chicos…..-

-conmigo también cuenten- dijo ains

-y conmigo- hablo ryuu

-nosotros tampoco hablaremos- hablo el grupo de Ouka

-igual nosotros- hablo fin

Hestia y bell sonrieron y se alegraron muchísimo para inclinar un poco más la cabeza

-muchas gracias-

-no…..gracias a gohan….es que estamos bien-

Las palabras de ains hizo que todos miraran al Saiyajin que descansaba plácidamente Hestia se acercó y lo tomo de la cara, ains y ryuu también

_-gracias…..gohan, mi más grande tesoro, y también gracias a ti….Chronoa-_

-a Hestia encontré esto- Hermes le pasaba el brazo de gohan a la diosa

-esta algo roto, pero seguro hefesto puede arreglarlo-

-gracias Hermes-

-permítame llevárselo en persona- welf tomaba el brazo y Hestia con una sonrisa asintió por el favor

Hay mismo gohan abría los ojos

-gohan-

-¿Hestia…? chicos…..

-trata de no moverte demasiado-

-gracias…estoy bien, gracias a todos…..pudimos ganar-

-y también….gracias a papa-

-¿a tu padre?- Hestia se sorprendió

-sí, lo pude escuchar, sentí que me hablo, me dio el ánimo para continuar….igual que ustedes, gracias, me siento tan feliz de saber que cuento con gente tan valiosa -

-gohan…..- Hestia y las chicas colocaban sus manos en el e señal de apoyo y asi todo se calmaba y finalmente terminaba esta horrible pesadilla

-a y Hestia-

-si-

-una chica te manda saludes- nuevamente Hestia se asombraba para sonreír

-ya veo, gracias-

_Al día siguiente salían directamente a regresar a orario ya más recuperados todos, el grupo de fin tomaría un camino diferente mientras que Hestia y los demás regresaban por otro camino tras su feroz batalla contra cell _

Por otro lado ouranus estaba siendo atendido por loki

-ma-kaios, y pensar que tu serias víctima de ellos-

Te agradezco tu ayuda pero parece que esto puede ser el presentimiento de algo- loki se encontraba de manera muy seria mirando por una esquina

-¿ellos se fueron?, ¿o alguien los venció?-

-quien haya sido entonces es más poderoso que ustedes-

-dudo que fuera un mortal eso si lo dudo—

-no subestimes diosa loki, como dioses sabemos lo que pueden llegar a ser seres de otros planos- loki volteo a mirar a ouranus

-parece que incluso los dioses….tendremos que ponernos atentos ante los hechos que están apareciendo, parece que bajamos por algo mas-

-¿el destino?-

-quien sabe-

En el palacio de freya esta llegaba y se sentaba en su trono otra vez

_-gohan…..cada vez te deseo mas, después de esto me demostraste….que tu color cambia a uno más excitante….eres el primer hombre, que me enamora de verdad- _

Al regresar a su hogar el grupo de bell se despedían para descansar y welf llevar el brazo de gohan donde hefesto

-a bell, gracias por salvarme- dijo lilith quien se colocaba algo roja

-no es nada-

-tengan- lilith le pasaba su maleta llena de rocas

-¿y esto?-

-las junte antes de salir, si quieren después no las dividimos aunque creo que lo justo es que gohan sea quien las tenga-

-no creo que el acepte esto-

-tienes razón, bueno nos vamos- después de despedirse los 3 entraban al templo sintiendo de nuevo su hogar era humilde pero era su hogar y gohan se sentía tan feliz de regresar

-yo iré a avisar que llegamos, traeré algo de comer- dijo bell

-gracias bell-

Bell cómicamente empujo a Hestia a donde gohan y se iba alzándole el pulgar

-moho, bell-kun-

-¿pasa algo Hestia?-

-eh, no nada, gohan…déjame cambiarte los vendajes debes estar incomodo por llevar eso varios días-

-a gracias-

Gohan se despojaba de sus ropas y quedaba en bóxer con sus vendajes Hestia saco una pomada y empezó a despojar a gohan de los vendajes

-avísame si te duele-

-descuida-

-lamento de tu brazo, pero hefesto lo arreglara- gohan guardo silencio por un segundo

-gracias Hestia…..por todo-

-¿eh?-

-desde que me ayudaste, has hecho tanto por mí, no sé cómo llegue, pero….en verdad me siento tan feliz por lo que haces-

Hestia abría un poco los ojos unos humedales se hacían debajo de ellos y sus ojos se hacían cristalinos

-no…..yo debería agradecerte, por aparecer en mi vida, por estar con una diosa tan inútil como yo-

-¿Cómo puedes llamarte inútil?, eso que hiciste, bueno cada uno, me impresiono-

-jamás pensé que se enfrentaran a esa clase de amenazas, me dejas sin palabras-

-¿tú crees?- Hestia se mordió el labio

\- sabes gohan, tú llegaste a mi vida….gracias a una vieja amiga mía-

-¿una amiga tuya?-

-asi es, alguien más poderosa que yo y todos los dioses juntos, aun asi…..alguien increíble-

-ya veo-

-después de esto dicho… ¿me odias?-

-¿Cómo voy a odiarte?-

-porque…..es que…..

-sea como sea, no quita el hecho que eres alguien muy especial para mí-

-gohan….. ¿En serio?-

-muy en serio- Hestia posaba su mano en el pecho mientras el Saiyajin la rodeaba por la cintura algo difícil por su baja estatura asi que rodeaba más su cabeza

-me siento raro-

-¿en serio?, ¿Qué sientes?-

-no sé cómo explicarlo…

-yo lo mismo, y no lo dejare de sentir, dejemos que la vida fluya y pase lo que pase…jamás me iré de tu lado- Hestia miraba el rostro de gohan y el a ella

-chicos, regrese….- bell entraba pero al mirar vio a gohan dormido en el regazo de Hestia y ella igual bell solo sonrió y dejo la comida hay para irse a descansar

-descansen, gohan….me hare más fuerte, lo prometo-

Y asi….pasaron algunos días mas

_**En una zona realmente oscura, la noche reinaba este momento, el momento en que los seres vivos descansan de su día por sus jornadas y labores, se supone que la noche es hecha para el silencio y la paz sin embargo, este no era el momento….**_

_**Un castillo alejado lleno de árboles que con sus raíces rodeaban todo este monumento, se encontraba en algún lugar alejado, sin embargo este elemento pero sobretodo una estatua de una mujer con un arco yacía a lo lejos con un símbolo algo extraño encima de este como una especie de círculo mágico adentro se escuchaban golpes y estruendos como si se demoliera o mejor dicho hubiera una pelea **_

-no puede ser…- grito un sujeto con orejas de animal y vestido de aventurero

-¿está debilitándose?-

-no puede ser…..KYAAAAA-

Una explosión se escuchó y se sintió por todo el lugar enviando a volar a muchos aventureros a lo lejos por el impacto mismo, incluso una bella chica de cabello azul salía volando y era arrastrada por todo el lugar

A muy duras penas y con heridas en su cara ella se levantó y presencio una terrible escena cadáveres de algunos aventureros regados en el piso y también a sus lados había unas banderas con un símbolo de flechas en ellos mismos

La chica soltó un suspiro y tras ello lagrimas

-si….despierta…..será nuestro fin, ¿Cómo ha podido despertar?-

Un monstruoso rugido se oyó desde los cielos tan fuerte y profundo que un bosque que rodeaba tembló bruscamente como si estuviera siendo arrasado

-Hestia….- solo se oyó esa simple palabra de la mujer que se levantaba con demasiada dificultad

_Un día como cualquier otro empezaba el día, el momento que los humanos usamos para trabajar laborar y realizar las actividades comunes _

_Para el caso de gohan era incluso más temprano el Saiyajin ya más recuperado se encontraba fuera del templo con los ojos cerrados y empuñaba su mano_

-jamás pensé tener este poder….pero ahora sé que tengo el poder para hacer frente cualquier peligro-

Gohan entraba de nuevo al templo y bell estaba organizándose

-¿listo para ir?-

-sí, pero gohan, ¿estás seguro de querer ir?, deberías descansar un poco

-es por eso mismo que no puedo dejar de ir, si me quedo quieto mi cuerpo se oxidara-

-entiendo-

-ohayo…..- los dos voltearon y Hestia que dormía en la cama tan plácidamente se levantaba

-perdón Hestia, ¿te despertamos?-

-no, ya es momento que me levante-

-¿ya se van?, que les valla muy bien, gohan te cuidado hasta que reparen tu brazo-

-lo tendré adiós-

-adiós kami-sama-

Los dos se iban y Hestia se sentaba en la cama

-ben, yo también empezare a partir de hoy…..a entrenar- hestia se levantaba motivada pero antes observo un papel en la mesa de noche tomándolo y viéndolo algo deprimida

_-no creo que gohan hubiera podido con ella, de todas formas lo guardare, porque es un regalo que nos dejaste- _

Mientras Hestia estaba en lo suyo gohan y bell se encontraban camino a la mazmorra

-a jóvenes, que les vaya bien—

-gracias-

-valla, que jóvenes tan trabajadores-

-buenos días-

-a es warrior legendary y Little rocket-

-Cuídense niños-

-Siii-

La gente saludaba a ambos pero sobre todo a gohan, muchos se enteraron que el semi Saiyajin perdió su brazo de Nuevo pero verlo levantarse e ir a pelear los llenaba de admiración aunque no sabían realmente porque pero era mejor asi

-hola gohan-kun, bell-san-

-hola syr-

-aquí está su almuerzo-

-gracias-

-gohan escuche lo que paso en la mazmorra, siento lo de tu brazo-

-descuida, están reparándolo, pronto lo tendré de nuevo-

-si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela-

-gracias-

-por cierto ¿no han visto a ryuu?, no la hemos visto desde hace algunos días

\- no, perdón- respondió bell

-asi que no la han visto, bueno, si la encuentro le diré- gohan denoto algo de preocupación

-igual- dijo bell

-bueno nos vemos-

-adiós gohan- syr se tomaba el pecho mirando al Saiyajin tal vez sintió pena por su brazo o algo mas

En la mazmorra por otro lado aine estaba con una caja y hay vio a los dos

-hola aine-san-

-hola, ¿van a la mazmorra?-

-si-

-gohan, ten cuidado ¿quieres?-

-lo tendré, se preocupan demasiado-

Ambos nuevamente se encontraban con welf y lilith y entraban a la mazmorra, otro día normal para el grupo de aventureros pero recordemos que la vida ya es una lucha

En la mazmorra adentro se encontraban luchando contra bestias en un lugar mas tranquilo con criaturas mas débiles era algo normal y tranquilo pese a estar peleando gohan miro los techos y recordó la pelea

-gohan-sama ¿esta bien?- lilith pregunto

-si, lo estoy-

-¿sigues pensativo?-

-algo asi, de verdad lo lamento-

-no te disculpes- dijo welf -si no hubiera sido por ti….-

-mejor no hablemos de eso, y relajémonos un poco, ¿Qué tal si vamos al festival esta noche?-

-¿festival?-

-asi, es una celebración que hacemos en honor a los dioses, es divertido, ven gohan-

-es cierto, te divertirás, habrá mucha comida-

-ya veo, si es asi iré-

-por cierto, antes e ir quiero dividir lo que trajeron de ese día-

-no es necesario…..-

-no, si lo es- los tres suspiraron y sonrieron

-está bien, lo haremos-

-si-

-gracias, y de paso también debo ver a ryuu para decirle lo mismo-

-¿la elfa?, ¿no está por aquí?-

-no…y me preocupa-

-a lo mejor estará en la fiesta- dijo bell

-eso espero-

Y esa misma noche había gente, lugares de comida y mucha gente divirtiéndose en donde era un festival

-Ohhhhhhhh- dijo Hestia quien también estaba con ellos

-si que lo es- dijo gohan

-es el festival lunar divino-

-¿lunar divino?- pregunto Hestia

-sí, es una antiguo festival que se hacía antes que los dioses descendieran al mundo terrenal

-eh, que interesante- dijo gohan mirando y hasta olfateando los sitios de comida

-la luna era un símbolo para adorar a los dioses y pedir su protección-

-valla, las costumbres de los mortales son interesantes-

Por todos los sitios había máscaras y objetos con los símbolos de los dioses que se vendían por todos lados

-es cierto, es un lugar muy tranquilo- dijo gohan viendo por todos lados y respirando el aire de tranquilidad

Durante un rato el grupo se entretenían y se divertían, lilith parecía apegarse mucho a bell cosa que notaron y les pareció muy bien, Hestia también quería apegarse más al Saiyajin aunque se divertían más en grupo

-es cierto, esto es muy divertido- gohan estaba comiendo un calamar

-¿verdad que si?- hablo welf comiendo también

-¿quieres takoyaki?-

-se oye delicioso-

-escuchen todos, los que están lejos escuchen, los que están cerca observen- pero el grupo se le llamaba la atención cuando escucharon a Hermes que estaba en una tarima llamando la atención de la gente

-¿Quién será el héroe que saque esta espada?, ¿hay algún héroe por aquí?-

-¿Hermes?-

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

-sí que se ve que le gusta hacer estas cosas-

-¿una espada?, más bien parece una lanza- dijo welf

-pero se oye divertido, gohan vamos…-

-ains-san, vamos- una voz más infantil se oyó y se observó a lefiya y a ains

-está bien….¿eh?- tanto lefiya como Hestia se miraron

-¡ains no sé qué!-

-familia de Hestia- ambas se señalaron

-ains-

-gohan-

-¿ya regresaste?, me da gusto verte de nuevo- ains se ruborizo

-igualmente…..

-Ahh, gohan, vamos-

-ains-san también vamos- lefiya y Hestia empezaron a arrastrar a ambos cómicamente mientras se miraban con mala cara los otros miraban con una gota de sudor

Los aventureros ya empezaban a subir y a intentar sacar el arma que estaba clavada en un pedazo de hielo algunos con cuerpos robustos pero ni la podían mover

-¿alguien más desea intentarlo?-

-yo- grito lefiya pero ni ella la pudo mover

-sigo yo- ains se ofrecía asombrando a todos los presentes

-la princesa de la espada- Pero….ni ella la pudo mover

-eh, ni ains-san que es nivel 6-

-gohan ve tu- Hestia le dijo con una sonrisa ya que sabía que el podía hacerlo

-¿crees que pueda sacarla con un brazo?- lefiya no vio la pelea por eso no sabe mucho

-¿Qué dijiste?- lefiya hizo un puchero

-ve gohan, seguro que puedes-

-si ve y diviértete-

-vamos gohan-

-eh, está bien- el Saiyajin salía directamente hacia la espada algunos que vieron el porte del Saiyajin se quedaban mirando por la curiosidad de lo que iba a ocurrir

-oh, warrior legendary, ¿lo intentaras?-

-sí, pero por favor señor Hermes, llámeme por mi nombre- Hermes se quedó mirando a gohan con una sonrisa mientras cubría su cara con su sombrero

Gohan tomaba la empuñadura y hay el Saiyajin sintió que unas runas se dibujaron en ella

-¡eres el elegido!-

-¿eh?- gohan sintió una voz en su cabeza y ahí se rompía el cristal todos quedaban en silencio pero después se escucharon gritos y aplausos incluso ains aplaudía lefiya quedo algo en shock pero después solo suspiro

-bueno, es nivel 7 es lógico-

-de hecho, hay más razones- dijo ains aun aplaudiendo

-gohan, felicidades- Hestia se lanzaba a abrazar a gohan ains hizo un pequeño gesto de seriedad con ver esto

-¿Qué tal eh?, mi gohan es el mejor- Hestia empezó a gritar a todos con el pecho en alto

-pero…. ¿que fue….?-

-felicidades, gohan- Hermes se acercó a gohan

-aunque bueno después de lo que vi no me extraña-

-¿disculpe?-

-ahora quiero presentarles a quien es la patrocinadora de esta actividad-

Todos volteaban a mirar y observaron a una hermosa mujer, no tanto como freya pero era increíblemente hermosa, tenía un buen físico ojos verdes y cabello largo y azul con dos largos mechones, dos mechones a los lados y una cola parcialmente trenzada en la parte posterior. Llevaba un atuendo blanco y azul pálido, largas botas marrones con un diseño marrón claro, un cinturón en el que guardaba un trozo de tela blanca y una daga, pulseras doradas y varios accesorios dorados para el cabello

Al verla Hestia se alegró como nunca

-¿Artemis?-

-¿la conoces?-

-sí, ella también era mi amiga-

-¡Artemis!-

La chica se lanzaba con los brazos abiertos abiertas Hestia también los abría pero Artemis se lanzaba a abrazar a gohan tirándose sobre el

-te encontré…orión, mi esperanza-

-¿eh?- tanto gohan como Hestia se impresionaron por escuchar Hermes por otro lado estaba viendo con una sonrisa pero se cubría después su cara con su sombrero de nuevo

Después de más festejos y celebraciones todos se encontraban en un templo

-¿se puede saber porque no me saludaste a mí?-

-perdón Hestia, me emocione-

-¿es que tan poco vale una amiga de tanto tiempo?, y además abrazar a mi hijo-

-¿tu hijo?-

-asi es-

Artemisa o Artemis se quedaba mirando al Saiyajin y el a ella pero más por curiosidad

-pero no me puedo creer que artemisa haya abrazado a alguien-

-¿y eso porque kami-sama?-

-artemisa es una de las diosas vírgenes, una diosa de la castidad que odia las relaciones íntimas-

-¿relaciones íntimas?- pregunto gohan

-eso te lo enseñare después gohan- dijo Hestia pegándole palmadas en la espalda

-espera, ¿no sabes que es "relaciones íntimas"?- pregunto artemisa

-no mucho- dijo algo ruborizado gohan en parte porque desde niño vivió completamente vivido en el tema de la guerra

-no puedo creerlo…..es cierto, eres un ser puro de corazón, no me mientes- dijo artemisa asombrada que un hombre no sepa del tema como otros

-mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿Por qué ella está patrocinando este evento?- Hermes entonces hizo una cara seria

-la verdad…..necesitamos que un monstruo sea controlado en las afueras de orario-

-¿un monstruo?-

-asi es, la familia de Artemis lo encontró pero no pueden frenarlo-

-¿entonces para esto fue esto?-

-era bueno para que fuera verdad-

-calma, por favor…..-

Cuando Hermes welf y lilith estaban hablando artemisa se paró y se hizo frente al Saiyajin

-te busque por mucho tiempo orión-

-mi nombre es gohan-

-para mi eres orión, el que debe portar esta arma hasta mis oídos llegaron tus hazañas con los ma-Kaio por favor – artemisa tomaba de la mejilla a gohan asombrando a Hestia

-¿quieres que frene a esa criatura?-

-te seré sincera, es una criatura con un gran poder, por eso tras tu hazaña sé que puedes hacerlo-

-suficiente- Hestia le pegaba a artemisa con su propia cabeza sacando gotas de sudor en todos

-eso me dolió Hestia-

-a mi también-

-¿estás bien?- Artemis tomaba la frente de Hestia en un intento de sobarla

-si….espera, vale aceptamos la misión- Hestia se alzaba

-ayudaremos a otra vieja amiga de hace tiempo- artemisa abrazo a Hestia

-muchas gracias Hestia, muchas gracias-

-bueno, al final somos amigas-

-también voy-dijo bell

-entonces también voy pero pediré recompensa después- hablo lilith

-ya que estamos…-

-¿entonces gohan que dices?- Hermes miro a gohan quien tenía la espada en su mano

-si puedo ayudar, entonces que asi sea- artemisa sonrió

-aunque no seamos de la misma familia, permíteme mostrarte mi agradecimiento- artemisa estiraba su mano al Saiyajin

-bésala gohan-

-a esta bien- gohan la tomaba con delicadeza y besaba la mano de la diosa después de que cada uno la besara se preparaban para partir

En la muralla de orario estaban todos reunidos con ropas y armaduras excepto gohan que llevaba su GI

-oye gohan, deberías usar armadura-

-no gracias señor Hermes, asi no seré capaz de moverme bien-

-entiendo-

-bueno Hermes entonces como nos vamos, gohan no puede llevarnos a todos-

-¡¿puedes volar!?- pregunto Artemis

-si-

-valla, yo quiero ver- gohan se elevó asombrando a Artemis

-que increíble-

-pero ustedes pueden volar ¿no?-

-no si estamos en el mundo terrenal-

-a entiendo-

-bueno, aquí ya llegaron-

Aparecían 3 dragones en el lugar junto a ganessa

-¿volaremos en ellos?-

-sí, si vamos en tierra llegaremos en un mes pero si vamos en ellos llegaremos en 10 días-

-¿10 días?- pregunto gohan

-asi es y descuiden están domados, el problema es que no conseguí suficientes-

-entonces tendremos que ir dos en cada uno-

-entonces…..iré…..con gohan- Hestia desafortunadamente no pudo ir con gohan pues Artemis le gano y ella se iba con Hermes

Los dragones partían volando por todo el cielo y empezando una aventura por otro lado en un lugar un enorme círculo mágico empezaba a agrietarse

_**Fin del capítulo 19**_

_**empezamos el arco de la pelicula me salte la ova porque no la vi necesaria, en fin espero les guste y sigan cuidandose que esto de lucha bye les agradezco mucho su apoyo enserio cuidense de verdad si tienen algo que hablar o algo asi recuerden que los estoy escuchando :3 **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 20: secreto escondido **_

Tras partir de orario en las respectivas criaturas gohan estaba junto a artemisa quien miraba todo de manera tranquila manejando el Dragon

-me trae tantos recuerdos esto-

-¿asi?-

-asi es, de niño tenía un Dragon pequeño como amigo casi como mascota, a veces me llevaba en su lomo-

-¿así?, que lindo, pero porque dijiste casi mascota, ¿no era una mascota?-

-mi papa me lo dejaba quedar, pero mi madre no, decia que me distraía-

-qué mala, una mascota no tiene nada de malo para un niño, te enseña responsabilidad -

-bueno, eso no importa, y tu artemisa, ¿eres amiga de Hestia desde el cielo?-

-ha, si, éramos las mejores-

-¿eran?-

-digo, somos-

-¿y cómo era su otra amiga?-

-¿eh?-

-solo curiosidad-

-lo siento, pero no podemos hablar de ella-

-ya veo, Hestia me dijo algo similar…..-artemisa se recostaba en el pecho de gohan

-no sé por qué pero me trasmites mucha tranquilidad, ¿esto es palpitar?-

-¡artemisa!- Hestia grito desde el otro Dragon haciendo que Hermes se asustara por lo que hacia la diosa ya que hacia perder el equilibrio

-Hestia, cálmate, te caerás, nos harás caer-

-Hermes-sama, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto lilith desde el otro Dragon

-vamos a los confines del continente, lejos de orario, a las ruinas de elsios -

En las lejanías salía el sol dando inicio a un nuevo día los rayos del sol eran hermosos que hacían sentir a los otros una gran belleza

Durante sus días de viaje los chicos descansaban, viajaban y se tomaban sus tiempos gohan se maravillaba por la belleza de estos espacios lo hacían sentir como en esos tiempos con su madre y padre en la montaña paoz, aunque casi todo el tiempo su madre lo mantenía encerrado

Sin embargo eran tiempos de paz y estos tiempos incluso en esos tiempos de descansos gohan entrenaba para intentar acostumbrar su cuerpo a su nuevo poder, mas ahora que sin un brazo estaba limitado pasaban 5 dias

Nuevamente estaban volando Hermes parecía muy contento

-¿Por qué esta tan animado?-

-ya pasaron 5 dias, estoy harto, ¿no bell?-

-si un poco-

Gohan por otro lado estaba mirando serio y entraban a un bosque Artemis observaba el suelo y tanto ella como gohan sintieron algo

-baja-

-lo se-

-¿eh?- gohan se colocaba de pie y daba un salto al suelo asombrando levemente a Artemis

En el suelo estaban una mujer y una pequeña que parecía ser su hija ambas corriendo de unas criaturas con forma de escorpión pero algo diferentes

Gohan se hacía frente a ellos y tomaba a la mujer y a la niña para colocarlas en un sitio seguro

-no dejare que se salgan con la suya-

Gohan empezó a cargar energía en su mano y la disparaba como un poderoso rayo de energía de ella el ataque salía derecho como un rayo arrasando con cada criatura que hubiera en frente y produciendo una explosión dejando rocas por todas partes

Todos vieron esto pero Artemis se quedó sin palabra, esto no era un poder normal, este joven tenía un poder abrumador la mujer y la niña también estaban asombradas

-¿están bien?- gohan se acercó a ellas

-sugoi, eso fue genial- grito la niña muy feliz

-orión, ¿estás bien?-

-sí, lo estoy-

-eso fue increíble, no pensé que tuvieras tal poder-

-bueno….-

-gohan-kun- Hestia bajaba del Dragon

-gohan ¿estás bien?-

-sí, pero creo que me excedí –

-oye, es idea mía o gohan-sama es más poderoso que antes-

-es por su sangre Saiyajin, los Saiyajin se hacen más fuertes después de recuperarse-

-increíble-

-es cierto-

-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?-

-eh, bueno…-

-disculpe, quiero agradecerles por habernos salvado- la mujer se acercó al grupo

-¿Cómo puedo recompensarlos?-

-¿conoce a esos monstruos?-

-no, han atacado otras aldeas y todo ha sido muy repentino-

-ya veo….-

-gohan-kun que bueno que no usaste la lanza-

-¿Por qué….?-

-no queremos que nos descubran-

-ya veo-

Artemisa no dejaba de ver a gohan y Hestia observo esto pero no de manera celosa sino extrañada

-adios, kami-sama, mina- la niña se despedía junto a la mujer los demás hacían lo mismo

-ayudar a la gente es muy lindo…pero….¿teníamos que darles nuestra comida?-

-solo nos queda pan….-

-yo no necesito comer-

-tal vez usted, pero nosotros tenemos mucha hambre, además recuerde el apetito de gohan-sama- todos hacían mueca de asentir gohan le salia una gota de sudor pero no decia nada

-¿eh…?-

-¡lo siento!- artemisa se tiraba de rodillas

-¿Qué le pasa a esta tonta?-

-lilith ella sigue siendo una diosa-

-no me importa una tonta es una tonta-

-ha, ¿Cómo termino asi?-

-¿tan diferente es?-

-antes tenía una determinación como una amazonas en el cielo

_**Flashback **_

_-_en un lugar similar a un paraíso estaba artemisa pero desnuda-

-¿es que no les da vergüenza?-

-muchas gracias- un grupo de hombres y entre ellos Hermes estaban amarrados con una sonrisa y a su lado flechas

_**Fin del flashback **_

-si, eso paso- todos veían con una gota de sudor a Hermes

-¡se parece al maestro roshi!- se pensó gohan para suspirar pero también le traía recuerdos alegres del pervertido maestro de su padre

Gohan empezó a buscar por todos los árboles y noto un rio cerca

-bell, ¿puedo pedirte que recojas esas frutas?- todos voltearon a ver y vieron unas frutas arriba

-así claro-

-yo ya vuelvo-

-¿adónde vas gohan?-

-a pescar- gohan se adentraba al bosque

Más tarde esa noche en una fogata gohan traía un enorme pescado del tamaño de un carro

-por suerte aquí había pescados de ese tamaño-

-oh, increíble gohan-

-es cierto, tienes que enseñarme a pescar asi-

-claro-

-bell, por favor-

-claro- bell tomaba una de las frutas de la fogata y la partía en dos viéndose como si fuera una sopa

Colocando el pescado en otra fogata hacían una cena de pescado y esta fruta incluso alcanzo para los dragones

-que rico-

-es cierto, gohan, bell, nos salvaron- dijo welf

-es cierto-

-Jejejje, pero fue gohan quien las noto-

-no digas eso bell, sé que también tienes habilidad para esto-

-orión, sabes mucho- hablo Artemis

-mi padre me enseño a pescar desde niño-

-Ehh, que interesante-

-¿no vas a comer?- gohan noto que Artemis era la única que no comía

-no es que…..no tengo hambre-

-ya veo-

-"ah"- Artemis le acerco la cuchara, gohan se extraño

-puedo comer con un brazo tranquila-

-pero debe ser duro, déjame ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por corregir mi tonto error-

-es que…..-

-¡Artemis!, solo yo le puedo dar de comer a gohan- Hestia tomo la cuchara y las dos le introducían ambas su cuchara haciendo que gohan se ahogara

-gohan-

-lo siento-

-estoy….cof, bien-

Después de comer el grupo empezaba a discutir

-¿Qué clase de monstruos eran?-

-habíamos visto monstruos tipo escorpión pero nunca de esa clase-

-todo comenzó cuando aumento el número de monstruos, algunas familias intentaron hallar la causa, pero desaparecieron-

-¿no me digas que esos ma-Kaio tenían algo que ver?-

-no lo sé, pero su presencia ya es algo de investigación y todo ocurre desde esas ruinas-

-las ruinas tenían un cerrojo-

-¿un cerrojo?-

-para evitar la contaminación, erosión y desforestación –

-hace mucho las hadas servían al guardián supremo de la región, encerrando a dos peligrosas bestias, uno se llama Antares y el otro no tenía nombre era conocida como "caos" –

-¿caos?- Hestia hizo una señal de angustia

-asi es, ninguna deidad conoce su nombre verdadero , solo que era un monstruo imparable que fue sellado junto a Antares, pero ese…se le llamo "caos" por traer el caos a donde fuera- gohan escuchaba todo de manera seria como los demás

-espera Artemis, caos es una leyenda, un cuento de los dioses-

-es cierto, por ahora la que más preocupa es Antares-

-asi es, orario pensó que la aparición de los ma-Kaio tendría que ver con esto, pensamos que su verdadero objetivo era el, asi que mi familia vino a ver, hay vimos a Artemis y volvimos a buscar refuerzos-

-espere, entonces si es asi, ¿usted no busco a gohan directamente?-

-da igual- respondía Artemis

-esos monstruos solo pueden ser sellados, y solo puede esa arma-

-y esa arma….te eligió a ti, son gohan, vencedor de los ma-Kaio-

-esperen, si ese es el caso, hay un arma más que puede….- Artemis abrió los ojos

-NO- dijo Artemis en voz alta alarmando a todos

-solo puede esa lanza, nada más-

-Artemis…- Hestia se quedaba mirando a la diosa que apretaba sus puños

-¿de verdad….tiene que ser asi?- pregunto welf –seguramente gohan…-

-lamento decirte que no sabemos si gohan puede ganarle-

-no puede, solo esa arma lo puede sellar-

-artemisa-sama, tenga confianza en gohan, usted no sabe lo fuerte que es-

-es cierto, él puede derrotarla ¿cierto gohan?-

-eh, tendría primero…

-no quiero ser grosera orion, pero no puedes sin esa arma- gohan se colocaba serio

-bueno, no se preocupen, con gohan y la espada podremos, mejor descansemos-

Todos se iban a descansar pero gohan estaba despierto

-¿Qué tan fuerte será esa criatura? , artemisa-san estaba muy nerviosa…..- gohan recordó a los ma-Kaio y a cell

-debo ser más fuerte- gohan tomaba el arma

Por otro lado Hestia y Artemis estaban recostadas en una cama las dos

-¿asi que es nivel 7?, no me extraña que sea tan fuerte-

-no has visto su verdadera fuerza-

-nunca pensé que tuvieras una familia-

-bueno, gohan y bell son mis únicos miembros-

-¿Hestia?-

-¿sí?-

-¿Qué es para ti orión?-

-¿eh?-

-sí, ¿te gusta?- Hestia se ruborizaba

-bueno…si-

-eh, bueno, debo decir que es un chico muy guapo-

-realmente has cambiado Artemis, ¿Dónde quedo la Artemis que odiaba el romance?- Hestia quedaba en silencio por unos segundos

-¿Hestia?-

-Artemis, ¿Dónde está tu familia?-

-no están aquí, pero esperan mi regreso- Hestia apoyo su cabeza en Artemis

-has cambiado-

-¿tú crees?-

-se supone que los dioses son eternos, pero tú has cambiado- por otro lado Hermes estaba en un árbol sobre una rama

-la vida es compleja-

_**Al día siguiente **_

Todos estaban volando en los arboles pero a llegar a un bosque estaba completamente muerto

-no puede ser…-

-¿el bosque…?-

-gohan estaba serio y mirando de reojo tratando de encontrar una solución pero no observo nada-

-es obra de Antares….., haya esta elsos- a lo lejos se vio un castillo

-bien- dijo gohan colocándose más serio aun como todos

En esa artemisa se tomaba el pecho

-¿artemisa-san?-

-hay viene-

Desde el cielo empezaron a llover extrañas luces pero negras

-¡CUIDADO!- gohan se levantó y creo un campo de energía que detenía los ataques Hestia quedo impresionada no por gohan, sino por el ataque que lograron atravesar la barrera de gohan pero por suerte aunque difícil lograron aterrizar en el suelo

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo gohan apretando los dientes pero de inmediato bajo hacia el bosque

-¡¿ESTAN BIEN!?-

-si-

-si estamos bien, pero…- uno de los dragones pareció lastimarse

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-atacaron la espada-

Y de repente aparecían criaturas alrededor

-más monstruos malditos-

-no, son diferentes, tienen un tamaño y forma distintas-

-apártense por favor, voy a destruirlas de un…-

-_ven viento errante, viajero errante, cruza los cielos y corre por la jungla, tiñe a luz con polvo de estrellas y destruye al enemigo- _

Un encantamiento mágico se oyó a lo lejos y una chica salía de golpe era ryuu y destruia a todas las criaturas con su magia

-gohan-san, no esperaba verte aquí-

-ni yo ryuu-

-vine por una misión difícil, con ellos- atrás de ryuu aparecían un grupo de aventureros junto a asfi

-la familia de Hermes-

-Hermes-sama…baka, nos dejó mirando y se fue sin decirnos nada- asfi se hacía furiosa frente al dios

-cálmate asfi, fui a buscar quien sacaba la espada-

-pero no debió irse asi…-

-asfi, por favor perdona a Hermes-

-artemisa…..son gohan, ¿usted saco la espada?-

-si-

-bueno, no me extraña la verdad me alegra que viniera-

-¿Cómo van las cosas asfi?-

-empeoran, la tierra está siendo destruida y los monstruos salen sin parar las aldeas están hechas pedazos-

-¿han atacado?-

-una barrera nos impide el paso-

-¿una barrera?- pregunto bell

-sí, nos separa de Antares-

-¿solo de Antares?-

-¿eh?-

-ah, gohan, lo de caos es un secreto-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-

-es mejor asi- dijo Hermes serio

-ah, ya que- por otro lado artemisa estaba seria y hasta deprimida esto lo miraba Hestia muy nerviosa parecía sospechar

Por otro lado después de reunirse artemisa estaba sola en el bosque tocando lo poco que quedaba vivo

-artemisa-

-¿eh?-

-hablemos- Hestia estaba muy seria y artemisa igual

Gohan que caminaba con los demás vio esto

-gohan, déjalas hablar entre mujeres-

-Hermes, algo pasa- Hermes se asombraba

-¿tan fuerte es esa cosa?,- Hermes se quedaba serio

-el problema no es su fuerza gohan, tal vez tengas oportunidad pero…..-

-¿no lo sabes?-

-¿estás dispuesto a destruir esa criatura sin importar el costo?-

-cuando la vea la atacare con todo, la destruiré de un solo ataque-

-¿realmente…..podrás hacerlo?, esa arma es lo único que tenemos para luchar y solo puede…

-lo intentare, déjame, por favor- Hermes se quedó serio

-esperemos que asi sea, eres nuestra mayor esperanza- Hermes se iba gohan se quedó serio y empuño su mano

_**Por otro lado**_

-no actúas como la artemisa que conocí…. ¿quién eres?-

Todos llegaban a una base donde los aventureros se preparaban para la lucha

-qué bueno que estés aquí gohan, tu ayuda nos será útil-

-descuiden, pretendo acabar esto de un solo ataque, en cuanto la vea, la destruiré-

-¿así?-

-asi es, después de ver lo que hacen esa bestia, es obvio que es una amenaza, no pienso tenerle piedad- ryuu vio esos ojos llenos de furia y no puedo evitar sonreír

-contamos contigo entonces gohan-

-si-

-entonces descansa bien para mañana- ryuu se retiraba con un leve rubor

-_no importa que tan fuerte sean las dos, las aplastare de inmediato….-_

-gohan-kun, es momento para nuestra aventura- Hermes le hablaba desde un arbusto

Pero después de un rato se vio a Hermes con un grupo de hombres hablando de mirar a las mujeres gohan solo suspiro

-gohan, ¿estás aquí también?- hablo bell

-lo siento pero tengo que prepararme para mañana-

-voy contigo- ambos se iban del lugar

Claro después de un rato todos estaban amarrados incluso welf golpeados también

-¿eh?, ¿Dónde está gohan y craneal?-

-ellos están entrenando- dijo welf cómicamente

-bueno, almenos no hay dos idiotas- dijo lilith

Por otro lado Hestia estaba recostada con señales de depresión en ella para levantarse tomar la lanza y salir hasta un risco

-¿A dónde la llevas Hestia?- una voz familiar se oyó detrás

-¿Hermes?-

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-dando un paseo-

-¿con una espada?-

-¿no deberías buscar a gohan?, artemisa está interesándose en el….

-no finjas, los has ayudado para que estén juntos-

-si los dos se unen más, la espada será más fuerte, ya lo sabes cierto- Hestia apretaba el arma con más fuerza

-¿no hay otro método?-

-¡no!-

-gohan es fuerte, seguramente sin el arma…

-¡HESTIA!- Hermes alzo la voz por primera vez Hestia empezó a llorar y se caía de rodillas

-no hay opciones más que esta, Hestia-

-tu sabes lo fuerte que es gohan, el los derrotara…..

-¿y si no puede?- Hermes hablaba con más peso en sus palabras como si estuviera conteniendo algo

-artemisa….mi amiga, mi valiosa amiga, seguro que gohan…puede…hacer algo…

-¿serias capaz de pedirle a tu amado seguidor morir por un deseo egoísta?- Hestia abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas apretando más la lanza

-ninguno se lo merece- Hermes se acercó y coloco su sombrero en su cabeza

-que buena eres…Hestia- Hestia abrió los ojos y recordó que tenía algo en el bolsillo ella lo pensó, tenía sus dudas sin embargo pensar en su más querido seguidor, gohan podía ver la esperanza en sus manos

Por otro lado gohan estaba caminando despues de hablar con bell el estaba tomando un paseo por el bosque sentía pena por este, estaba muerto y la poca vida residia en un rio

-pobre, no merecía un final asi….-

-¿Quién esta hay?-sin embargo la voz de Artemis interrumpió os pensamientos del Saiyajin que estaba distraído

-¿eh?-

-¿orión?-gohan vio a Artemis tapándose con una toalla gohan se apeno como nunca

-lo siento mucho, no sabía que estabas aquí, me voy-

-espera…-

-no puedo, estas desnuda-

-cierto, antes te hubiera disparado con una flecha-

-que agresiva….bueno, supongo que es una reacción norma-

-¿tú crees?-

-eso creo, no conozco mucho de eso-

-jejejej, eres muy inocente- gohan se rasco un poco la mejilla avergonzado

-pero….eso te vuelve lindo-

-¿eh?-

-me recuerdas a Hestia cuando estábamos en el cielo-

-¿asi?, ¿Cómo era ella?-

-muy linda, pero muy solitaria, aunque fue proclamada como una deidad de gran poder

-Ehh….-

-asi es, pero eso la volvió solitaria-Artemis se hacía a un lado del Saiyajin

-a pesar de ser fuerte, era muy ignorada, y eso la volvió solitaria, pero yo y otra chica la conocimos y nos volvimos amigas las tres-

-ya veo…..-

-¿y tú?, ¿Cómo conociste a Hestia?-

-ella me salvo-

-ya veo…los amigos son personas muy especiales-

-sí, tienes razón-

-te prometo derrotar a esas criaturas, es una promesa, no permitiré que haga más estragos-Artemis miraba a gohan de reojo y el porte la hizo sentir que en verdad había oportunidad, pero….. ¿a qué precio?-

-sabes, anteriormente odiaba el romance, pero mis seguidores me dijeron un día "el amor es hermoso" –

-yo nunca supe lo que era el amor de parejas, pero creo…que si es un gran sentimiento, porque nos enseña a querer a quienes más cerca tenemos-artemisa volteo a mirar al Saiyajin

-para ser alguien que nunca ha experimentado el amor, sabes mucho-

-gracias-

-Orión…bailemos-

-¿perdón?-

Artemisa tomaba a gohan del brazo y empezaba a hacerlo girar a su alrededor en el agua

-pero, yo no sé bailar, además, ¿Por qué ahora?-

-porque…..quiero celebrar el que te haya conocido…gracias por cuidar de Hestia- mientras seguían bailando en el agua gohan sintió algo en ella, era sentimiento similar al dolor, pero a la vez alegría sin embargo sintió alegría en estos momentos y eso lo hizo calmarse

-Orión…me alegra haberte conocido-

Más tarde esa noche aun en la cama Hestia estaba dormida o mejor dicho estaba despierta pero fingía estar dormía Artemis se colocaba su vestimenta para salir Hestia se levantó con pesar en su rostro, sabía algo que los demás no

En las afueras del campamento los demás se preparaban para pelear

-escuchen, a las afueras hay un nido de monstruos, su número es grande pero no teman, la derrota no es una opción, esta será nuestra estrategia- artemisa estaba frente a todos los aventureros

-la familia Hermes ahuyentara al enemigo, solo ahuyéntenlo, no hagan algo arriesgado-

-entendido-

-falgar-

-si-

-estas a cargo-

-entendido-

-mientras ellos ahuyentan al enemigo, nosotros entráremos, orion, eres nuestra esperanza para vencer a Antares-

-de acuerdo-

-yo iré también, mi divinidad es la única que puede abrir la puerta-

-artemisa-san…está bien-

-confió en ti, Orión-

-también voy- Hestia aparecía en escena

-¿Hestia?-

-no voy a dejar que vallas sola-

-y yo también-

-Hermes-sama-

-tranquila asfi- Hermes le daba una palmadita en su cabeza

-entonces vamos, pediremos un extra-

-somos exigentes con el dinero-

-gracias hijos míos-

Ver a alegría del grupo lo hizo sonreír también se sintió muy alegre sin embargo…..

De la nada atacaban los monstruos rodeando el campamento y a los aventureros

-nos están rodeando-

Cuando gohan estaba por pelar, los aventureros se lanzaban a pelear contra los monstruos

-váyanse, ustedes no deben estar aquí-

-pero…..

-vete, eres nuestra esperanza, no desperdicies fuerzas aquí-

Gohan y los demás escuchar su determinación tan alta no pudo entrometerse pues sería faltar al respeto ese espíritu

-de acuerdo, no mueran-

-cuídense-

Gohan y el grupo empezaban a correr directamente hacia las runas era como un castillo gigante pero desafortunadamente en mal estado

-¿es aquí?-pregunto bell

-no olviden el ataque de hace rato, no bajen la guardia-

-gohan ¿estás listo?-

-si- dijo con mucha seriedad, pero Hestia abrió los ojos

Al adentrarse en una enorme cueva observaron muchos jeroglíficos incluso se vieron algunos que no eran normales, por ejemplo a varios seres con ropas de Kaio peleando contra un extraño ser con una antena en la cabeza gohan se acercó a verlo

Después contra una bestia gigante y también contra algo similar a un demonio con una espada y a sus lados unas extrañas capas de vidrio rompiéndose

Gohan se perdió por un segundo

-gohan-san, por favor no se distraiga- dijo asfi

-lo siento- gohan se aejaba de ellos pero no noto que en uno habia una extraña montaña y algo clavada en ella

Todos llegaban a una puerta gigantesca gohan aabrio los ojos por un segundos

-es un poder abrumador-

-veo que lo sentiste Orión, asi es atrás se encuentra…..Antares-

-bien- artemisa se acercaba a la puerta y con su mano en un símbolo a un costado de esta abría la puerta

Cuando la abrían se encontraban con una gran sorpresa, había capullos en todo el techo y extrañas cosas rodeaban los techos

-¿todo esta…..infectado?-

-no pensé…que fuera tan malo-hablo Hermes

-la puerta-

Toda esa terrible maleza si se le podía llamar asi incluso tapaba la puerta por donde entraron

-voy a destruir ese monstruo de inmediato…-

Pero gohan se vio interrumpido cuando de un capullo empezaron a salir escorpiones

-¿son huevos?-

Los escorpiones empezaron a atacar y todos empezaron a abrirse paso

-Hestia- gohan tomo a Hestia y de un golpe destruia a un escorpión

-bell, chicos, lleguemos rápido y acabemos con el-

-entendido-

Las criaturas se hacían más fuertes y resistían los ataques de todos incluso de asfi, su evolución se hacía más y más fuerte y empezaban a aparecer más y más de ellos

-a este paso…serán más peligrosos que la mazmorra-

-maldición, entonces mueran- gohan cargo energía de su mano y la disparo contra ellos esta ve haciéndolos pedazos

Bell también disparo un ataque destruyendo a varios también lilith y welf con sus armas lograban destruir también pero seguían apareciendo más y mas

En el gremio aine estaba sentada tomando una taza de café hasta que esta se rompia

-valla-

-ah la rompiste-

-si era mi favorita-

-oye, no he visto a tu amigo hace unos días-

-si está afuera de orario-

-¿pero no se puede salir de orario?

-si…-de repente aine y su amiga con quien hablaba escucharon a gente murmurar y salir al salir vieron a mucha gente mirar el cielo

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-ayuda- un aventurero se acercó a aine

-tienen que ayudarnos, las bestias del calabozo enloquecieron-

-¿Qué?-

Y tal como dijeron en el calabozo as criaturas estaban como locas haciendo que los aventureros de menor rango salieran corriendo

-aine se asustó ya que esto era peligroso-

-entendido- aine y su amiga de pelo rosado a quien se me olvido el nombre iban directo al gremio y en el cielo se observó una luna media lo que raro pues era de día y la luna se veía muy grande

En las ruinas gohan se habría frente de las criaturas mientras los demas lo seguían

-¿¡en donde esta ese maldito!?-

-un poco mas al frente-

-entonces…HAAAAAA- gohan cargo energía y la coloco en su frente

-MASENKOO- gohan soltó un enorme rayo amarillo de está acabando con todos

-NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO, RAPIDO, ENCARGUENSE DE ATRÁS-

-entendido-

-gohan, bell necesitan elixir-

-no gracias lilith-

Finalmente llegaban a unas escaleras y gohan sintió la energía directamente al frente

-gohan-

-si, hay esta-

Hestia estaba más y más tensionada mientras miro a Artemis que la miro al frente ella no aguanto

-GOHAN- grito Hestia llamando la atención del Saiyajin

-¿puedes ganar sin el arma?, dime que si- gohan noto el rostro triste de la chica Artemis no dijo nada

-no lo sé…..-

-NO DIGAS ESO, TU PUEDES, POR FAVOR-

-¿Hestia?-

-por favor- Hestia tomo del brazo a gohan quien miro a Artemis

-lo hare-

Caminando llegaban finalmente a su lugar de origen al llegar vieron a una monstruosa bestia color negro pegada a los pliegues de la pared como si fueran venas

-¿eso es Antares?-

-BIEN- gohan pasaba al ssj creando un fuerte corriente aunque Artemis se asombró no pudo evitar caer al suelo

-Artemis, maldito-gohan colocaba su brazo en posición de ataque y empezó a cargar energía

-lo aniquilare de un solo…-

-sin embargo la bestia abría la boca y ahí se vio algo que dejo asombrado a gohan obligándolo a dejar de cargar su ataque, Hestia abrió los ojos y volteo el rostro todos estaban sin palabras

-no puede ser… ¿artemisa-san?-

En un bloque había un cuerpo, era el de artemisa

-gohan dejo de cargar su ataque y miro a Hestia que estaba con los ojos cerrados-

-maldito monstruo, debo recuperar su cuerpo…

En esas la bestia empezó a disparar ataques al cielo bombardeando todo

Después de eso lilith estaba tirada en el piso

-¿lilith?, ¡lilith!- bell tenía en sus brazos a lilith

-bell…, welf…. ¿dónde están gohan y Artemis-sama?-

-no están aquí- dijo welf

-¿Qué significa esto Hermes-sama?- asfi le grito a Hermes

-¿Por qué esa cosa tiene el cuerpo de Artemis…?-

-el, se consumió a Artemis- tal respuesta impacto a todos sobre todo a asfi

En otro lugar gohan estaba con Artemis en su brazo donde había caído y hay gohan vio un número de cadáveres

-¿Qué….que paso aquí?-

-son mi familia- dijo Artemis acercándose a su cuerpo

-ese cuerpo que tiene ese monstruo es mi cuerpo, esa bestia me comió y ahora soy su núcleo-

-no puede ser…

-sí, mis hijos murieron….por mi propias manos- Artemis se acercó una chica de cabello rojo

-¿entonces…tu eres..?-

-sí, soy lo que queda de Artemis-

-no puede ser….. ¿Entonces estas muerta?-

-no, esa bestia tiene mi cuerpo, pero en términos fáciles, se puede decir que estoy "muerta"

-entonces ¿si recupero tu cuerpo?-

-no creo que sea posible, porque ese monstruo tiene mi poder, y es muy peligroso, además usa mi cuerpo como núcleo, si el muere…..yo también-

-no puede ser….- gohan apretó el puño

-me niego….no puedo matarte-

-no hay más opciones-

-debe haber alguna solución-

-no la hay, dijiste que la acabarías sin pensarlo-

-eso fue antes de darme cuenta de la verdad, debe haber otra forma-

Por otro lado Hermes y los demás escucharon las mismas palabras que dijo Artemis a gohan

-no puede ser, entonces es invencible-

-no, gohan puede ganarle- dijo bell

-el problema será la lucha emocional que tendrá que pelear- dijo welf

-¿no hay algo que se pueda hacer?- Hermes negó con la cabeza

-¡NO!- Hestia dijo con una fuerte voz llamando la atención de todos

-la hay pero…..es imposible incluso para los dioses-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto lilith

Hestia en esas saco un papel de su bolsillo asombrando a Hermes

-solo existe un objeto que es capaz de salvar a Artemis-

-Hestia, ¡eso es imposible!- dijo Hermes molesto

-para nosotros si…..pero para gohan no, ¡yo sé que él puede liberarla!, necesito ir con el rápido-

_**Fin del capítulo 20**_

_**espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo cuidense mucho feliz semana santa :3 **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**¿capitulo tan rapido?, bueno, tengo un poco mas de tiempo jajajajaj en fin espero les guste y con este ya finalizamos la pelicula **_

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 21: el arma legendaria **_

En el lugar donde estaban Hestia corriendo a toda velocidad ignoro las advertencias de Hermes que intento detenerla sin embargo ella no presto atención y solo siguió

-a Hestia se le vino algo en su mente un pequeño recuerdo de una pequeña chica pasándole un papel

_**-"no la uses hasta que no sea necesario, puede ser tu última carta de triunfo"- **_

_**-**_Hestia se detuvo por tanto correr se sostenía de sus rodillas

-amiga mía, lo siento, pero….yo creo que esta es nuestra última alternativa, perdóname si lo hago por egoísmo, en verdad lo siento tanto gohan- Hestia empezó a llorar y tras limpiarse la cara siguió corriendo

Por otra parte en orario todos los aventureros observaban muy impresionados como habían dos lunas medias

-¿Qué es eso?- el grupo de Ouka junto a ains miraban impresionados esto

-¿dos lunas?-

-no, eso no es una luna- dijo ains

Y efectivamente habían círculos mágicos entre ellos formando la imagen de media luna loki observaba esto desde un lugar alto

-¿Qué es eso?-

-arcanum, el arco de artemisa- freya estaba sentada dirigiéndose a loki

-eso lo sé, usar ese poder en el mundo inferior es contra las reglas, tu Hermes y esa renacuajo usaron sus poderes, eso…..-

-que no se te olvide loki, que Hestia ayudo a detener a los ma-Kaio- loki se cayó y suspiro

-está bien….sin embargo usar ese poder en el mundo inferior la harán regresar al cielo-

-eso, o algo la tiene prisionera-

El lugar empezaba a temblar no solo en el castillo sino todo orario

\- eso se activa, hará volar el mundo inferior en pedazos-

-ya estuvimos cerca de ser destruidos, y ahora esto-

-solo nos queda esperar que haga el seguidor de Hestia-

-¿hablas de son gohan?, es cierto que el ayudo a detener a los ma-Kaio….

-Jejejje, quien sabe loki, aún hay cosas que desconoces-

-¿y uranous nos detuvo por esto?, sabia lo que estaba pasando-

-dejalo, tras los ma-kaio se tomo la situación mas seriamente, fue al que peor le fue-

-¿y eso que importa?, tenemos un deber que asumir- loki se iba corriendo dejando a freya sola

-ottar-

-diosa-

-ve-

-¿segura?-

-sí, confió en gohan, pero…..también en Hestia-

-¿Por qué confía tanto en una diosa como esa?-

-porque solo yo….conozco lo que ella es capaz de hacer, pero no por eso digo que es mejor que yo-

Regresando a las ruinas

Hestia seguía corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana estaba completamente decidida a seguir sin importar lo cansada que estaba pero eso mismo hizo que Hermes la alcanzara

-Hestia ¿Qué pretendes?-

-suéltame, debo llegar con gohan-

-Hestia-sama, entiendo que este apurada pero… usted dijo que había un arma que podía salvar a Artemis-sama ¿Qué arma es?- Hestia se quedo callada

-se los contare aya lleguemos rápido- Hermes y todos se miraron

-confien en mi-

-esta bien hestia- dijo Hermes

-si, confio en usted kami-sama- bell se acerco y le extendió la mano a hestia que la tomaba aun llorando

-perdoname bell, te deje solo cuando somos los tres-

-entiendo su angustia pero por favor, confie en gohan-

-lo hare, vámonos-

Y dicho y hecho se iban corriendo todos a full velocidad

Por otro lado gohan estaba frente a artemisa

-¿quieres que te mate junto a esa bestia?, no puedo…..

-¿dijiste que salvarías a todos verdad?-

-eso hare….pero….debe haber otro método-

-no puede salvar ambos…debes saberlo-

-lo se…..lo sé perfectamente- lo gohan con una mueca de dolor

-pero por eso….debo hacer hasta lo imposible, ya vi a mucha gente morir, a mis amigos, a mi familia, aun por muy pequeña que sea la cosa….debo intentarlo-

-hasta los héroes…..deben perder-

-esto no se trata de ser un héroe…., esto se trata de salvar a quien quieres-

-pero ni me conoces…..-

-pero eres alguien muy especial para Hestia, y durante este tiempo, te conocí y te tome cariño, me niego a perder a un amigo más- Artemis se ruborizo un poco

En esas la bestia Antares se hizo presencia ante los dos causando una explosión que hizo que los demas se dieran cuenta de su prescencia

-es por aya-

-deprisa-

Gohan miraba a la bestia con rabia sintiendo mucha impotencia en el

-mientras tenga tu cuerpo si la mato, morirás ¿cierto?-

-si- dijo Artemis con pesar

-gohan, no sé qué seas pero si usas la lanza…..-

-¡CUIDADO!- gohan tomaba a Artemis y esquivaba un ataque de este demonio

-maldición, miserable- gohan se hizo frente a Artemis como si se burlara hizo que gohan se enojara y le lanzara una patada en la cara

Antares no era idiota esa patada le hizo ver que este individuo era poderoso gohan se hacía en el piso y con un golpe cortaba una pata de la bestia pero esta la regenero

-maldición, puede regenerarse-

-y si lo ataco con todas mis fuerzas…-

Antares como se dijo era inteligente y por eso vio a Artemis gohan vio esto y se lanzó hacia ella tomándola con su cuerpo defendiéndola de un ataque que lanzo de su núcleo

-Gohan, ¡¿Qué haces!?, suéltame, debes matarla….

-me niego-

-¿¡no se supone que defiendes la tierra!?-

-pues prefiero que me haga daño a mí antes que a ti, para mí los amigos son valiosos, no son solo amigos, son familia y la familia se cuida aun con tu vida en juego-

-después de ese ataque ambos caían al piso gohan era sujetado por Artemis-

-¿Por qué?-

-ya te dije…..que prefiero que me haga daño a mí- gohan se ponía de pie

-he recibido peores ataques monstruo asqueroso-

Antares se acercaba más pero antes que atacara de nuevo un ataque de KI le daba en la cara gohan y Artemis volteaban a mirar

Todos llegaron y se lanzaron a atacar a Antares ayudando a gohan

-mina….-

-gohan- Hestia se tiraba a abrazar a gohan

-gohan, perdóname, lo siento-

-Hestia-

-gohan-sama tenga- lilith le pasaba un elixir

-a gracias- gohan lo bebía sanando un poco su espalda

-Hestia-

-lilith, gánenos el mayor tiempo posible por favor-

-¿Qué pretende Hestia-sama?-

-Hestia- se acercaba Hermes - ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-gohan…perdóname, pero te quiero pedir un capricho, un favor desde lo más profundo de mi alma-

Hestia tomo a gohan de su mano y la puso en su escote

-salva a mi amiga…..con el arma legendaria….. ¡La espada Z!- Hermes y Artemis abrieron los ojos de par en par y sus bocas parecieron descuajarse de sus mandíbulas-

-¡¿LA ESPADA Z!?-

-Hestia ¿ese es tu brillante plan?-

-¿la espada z?-

-es el arma definitiva, hace mucho ciertas deidades supremas forjaron un arma suprema, y esa arma se entregó a cierta deidad, pero ella decidió entregársela a los dioses terrenales en un intento de ver quien era digno….pero nadie pudo…ningún Dios pudo-

-esa arma es capaz de recuperar el cuerpo de Artemis y a la vez de salvar el mundo…-

-espera Hestia-

-dime si estoy mintiendo Hermes-

-no, no mientes, pero ni los dioses supremos pudieron….¿cómo esperas que gohan lo logre?, sin ofender-

-porque confió en gohan-

-es verdad que gohan es poderoso eso no lo niego, pero… ¿incluso por encima de un Kaioshin quienes son las entidades absolutas?-

-para sacar el arma no solo se necesita poder-

Mientras ellos hablaban los demás estaban peleando contra Antares siendo aplastados rotundamente

-gohan, yo sé que tú puedes-

-la espada Z según la historia….

-¡está en el monte myokuji!-

-¡cuidado!-

Todos esquivaban un ataque de Antares que se hacía más poderoso nuevamente la bestia atacaba pero bell se interponía deteniendo el ataque

-gracias bell-

-por favor kami-sama, dese prisa- bell de nuevo iba a pelear

-con esto, podremos entrar- Hestia sacaba un pequeño cofre para abrirlo y adentro había un pendiente

-¿un pendiente potala?- menciono Artemis sudando por ver el objeto

-no, es un pendiente de aprendiz, solo sirve para entrar al monte myokuji, pero solo sirve por 10 minutos ya que era un lugar sagrado pero lo malo…..es que es un mundo en ruinas por una guerra que hubo hace tiempo-

-gohan, entra a ese monte y retira el arma- gohan escuchaba todo muy asombrado y serio

-los aventureros estaban recibiendo una paliza por parte de Antares-

-gohan, no…..

-gohan, la espada Z es imposible de usar…..Hestia si gohan no lo consigue en 10 minutos….

-es muy arriesgado-

-lo sé- dijo Hestia en voz alta deteniendo las palabras de los dos –_por eso Chronoa me dijo que no se usara si no es en caso de emergencia- _

-sé que es una petición egoísta más en este momento porque los estoy colocando en peligro…..pero gohan, te lo pido del corazón, concédele este tonto deseo a una chica débil si te digo esto es porque confió en ti- Hestia empezó a llorar gohan estaba serio y tomaba la cabeza de Hestia

-¿con esa arma puedo salvar a Artemis?-

-sí, yo sé que si pero….no será fácil-

-¡lo hare!, llévame a ese lugar-

-¡Orión!- grito Artemis asombrada

-no te preocupes, regresare, no pienso dejarme vencer tan fácil- Hestia y Artemis se ruborizaban Hestia bajo su sombrero pero mostraba una sonrisa

-gohan, debes regresar antes que nos maten a todos, confiamos en ti- gohan asentía con un rostro de extremada seriedad

-entonces que asi sea, hay que abrir el portal directamente aya-

-¿Cómo lo abrimos?-

-asi- Hestia sacaba un papel y lo colocaba en el suelo para morderse la mano y sacarse sangre asustando a gohan

La diosa dejo caer la sangre en el papel y empezó a hacer una especie de conjuro haciendo que su cabello rojo saliera a flote

-gohan, ponte el arete y dame tu mano- gohan hizo caso y hay el arete empezó a brillar

En esas un brillo en el cielo caía en las ruinas y se abría un portal

-este debe ser, bien aquí voy-

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso Hestia?-

-eso no importa, gohan…..perdóname por ponerte en peligro-

-no llores Hestia, me alegro que haya aun esperanza-

-gohan, esto es una cámara, te avisaremos el tiempo exacto-

-gracias- gohan observo la esfera flotante y se adentraba pero sin antes mirarlos a todos y a Artemis

-regresare, confía en mí, no dejare que nadie muera nunca más - gohan entraba y todos soltaban un suspiro de miedo

-por favor salva a Artemis-

Gohan entraba y ahí se vio un lugar lleno de montañas pero destruidas y hechas pedazos, piedras, magma seca y solo caos y destrucción gohan cerró los ojos y suspiro con fuerza para salir corriendo y arrancar el vuelo los dioses se quedaron mirando la esfera con tensión mientras los demás luchaban como podían contra Antares

-mina…hay que ganar tiempo, no se rindan- los aventureros asentían y se lanzaban de nuevo a un mal heridos

Mientras tanto el calabozo era un caos y la familia de loki a cómo podían apenas detenían a los monstruos hasta que ottar apareció a ayudarles

En el lugar donde estaba gohan este volaba a toda velocidad hasta que se apareció algo enfrente y el se colocaba en guardia

_-¿Quién eres?-_

-¿Quién eres tú?-

_-soy un fantasma del pasado, tu eres un mortal ¿cierto?-_

-si ¿y que con eso?-

_-nada mi niño, solo quiero saber porque estás aquí, si tienes ese pendiente quiere decir que tu….-_

-vine por la espada Z, por favor-

_-asi que te aventuras para obtenerla, ¿Por qué buscas el arma?, ¿Por qué un mortal como tu busca tal arma?-_

-por mi diosa, mi amiga, quiero salvarla y a su amiga, quiero salvar a mis amados, puede sonar estúpido para alguien que no tiene que ver…-

-_ya veo…muchos lo han intentado pero nadie lo ha logrado, pero no será fácil, de todas formas por tener el pendiente significa que has sido permitido…..sígueme- _el fantasma se iba y gohan la seguía para llegar a un lugar lleno de ropas de Kaio tiradas por todos lados

_-antes donde había vida, ya no hay, hasta los dioses morimos_\- gohan miraba el alrededor y observo una espada clavada

-¿es esa?-

_-asi es, mejor date prisa, el tiempo corre- _

Gohan se acercó al arma y la tomaba al tocarla sintió un peso abrumador

-antes dime…. ¿porque confiaste en mí tan rápido?, ¿porque le das permiso a alguien que no es un Dios liberarla-

-porque sabía que vendrías- dijo el fantasma sacando un signo de pregunta a gohan

_-quien coloco el arma aquí sospecho algún día esto, el "tiempo" siempre habrá para todo-_

-ya veo….gracias por la oportunidad-

Gohan la tomo con su brazo para inhalar y exhalar con fuerza y empezó a jalar con toda su fuerza su rostro mostro que usaba toda su fuerza tanto que empezó a gritar con fuerza pero ni asi el arma se movía ni un milímetro

_-un brazo, eso es valor, pero será más difícil-_

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-

Gohan empezó a tirar con más fuerza pero ni asi la movía gohan libero su aura blanca pero no la movía era imposible, parecía que nadie la jalara que estuviera aún hay sola

Los dioses desde su lugar miraban estaban nerviosos, ya esperaron este resultado pero Hestia aun no perdía la fe

-lo sabía….- dijo Artemis cerrando los ojos

-GOHAN, ANIMO- grito Hestia pegándole al piso

Gohan jalaba con fuerza tanto que incluso su mano empezó a sangrar esto impacto un poco en fantasma

_-debes rendirte, solo te quedan 5 minutos…..-_

-AUN NO, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gohan pasaba al ssj ejerciendo más fuerza pero ni asi movió la espada

Gohan no se rendía aunque la mano le sangrara aunque sus venas estaban por estallar aunque sus dientes se fueran a quebrar aunque el piso de sus pies se agrietaba…el no desistía pero de todas formas gohan la soltó por el dolor y el cansancio

-¿ni con el Super Saiyajin?- Hestia golpeaba el suelo con tal rabia que se dañó un poco estas

Los aventureros estaban completamente débiles y tirados en el piso, la mazmorra estaba por desbordarse de monstruos tanto que hasta los gigantes de este empezaban a asomarse

-quedan 4 minutos…..gohan debes volver-

-Orión, olvídalo, debes volver, Hestia- Artemis miro a Hestia que se levantó llorando y asintió pero…

Gohan nuevamente tomo el arma llamando la atención de los dioses de nuevo

_-no puedes guerrero….el tiempo va a acabar….._

-un último intento, por favor- el fantasma suspiro ante las palabras de cansancio

-_el último, después te regresare-_

-HAAAAAAAAAAA-

Gohan tomaba de nuevo el arma y con todo en Super Saiyajin la empezó a halar sus gritos y poder hacían retumbar el lugar que empezó a caer rayos

-gohan no desistía, siguió halando con fuerza su mano llena de sangre era el ejemplo de su fuerza

-no pienso defraudar a Hestia…..a nadie más…..hace poco casi los pierdo de nuevo….si regreso sin la espada…¡no poder verlos a la cara!-

La espada seguía sin moverse mientras la sangre recorría el arma los tres dioses cerraron los ojos, no querían imaginarse el dolor el fantasma estaba serio mirando la determinación del chico

-aunque no seas un Dios, tienes la voluntad de uno-

-no busco que me llamen "Dios", NO PUEDO DARME….POR VENCIDO-

_-solo quedan 3 minutos, ríndete-_

-NO ME RENDIRE, todos…pusieron su fe en mi….si regreso sin nada…sería un insulto-

El cuerpo de gohan empezaba a llenarse de rayos y su pelo se erizaba esto impacto un poco al fantasma las pupilas de gohan desaparecían

Gohan elevo tanto poder que hizo temblar todo el lugar cayendo rayos y truenos recordando a todos que lo esperaban gohan sentía más culpa por no ser más fuerte y eso le ayudo a liberar tal poder de nuevo

Sorprendentemente….la espada empezó a moverse impactando al fantasma y a los dioses

-mientras haya esperanza….. ¡SE DEBE PELEAR! Yo debo….salvar a mis amigos- gohan dejo escapar un grito de guerra pasando al ssj 2 empezando a sacar la espada pero en esas la esfera se rompía donde los dioses veían todo

-AH, GOHAN-

Hestia se acercó a la puerta muy asustada para esta cerrarse bruscamente Hestia y los dioses quedaron sin palabras Artemis se cubrió la boca para no gritar pero Hestia si caía al piso llorando y tapándose la boca

Se hizo un silencio todos los demás estaban tirados en el piso….

_**Soundtrack; Immediate Music o destina**_

Un brillo hizo presencia en el sitio asustando a Hestia en el brillo se vio una silueta que salía del brillo….

-gohan salía de ahí con la espada en su hombro en ssj2 la espada Z en su mano ensangrentada mientras el sudor caía por su cara era señal obvia….logro lo imposible-

-¡que espada tan pesada!- dijo de manera estoica –siento que me estuviera aplastando-

-¿gohan?-

-si Hestia… ¡regrese!- tanto Hestia, Hermes y hasta artemisa no se podían creer lo que veían era algo inaudito, imposible, increíble y muchas otras cosas este joven…este humano, estaba cargando el arma más poderosa de los reinos divinos

-imposible- dijo Hermes sudando artemisa no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

Antares mostró signos de miedo incluso los dioses mismos sintieron algo que los dejo tensos loki estaba sudando y nerviosa, hefesto como si algo le gritara a flotes que debía estar hay

Antares lanzo un rayo del cuerpo de artemisa gohan movió la espada con mucha dificultad y desviaba el ataque solo para que el arma aun siendo sujetada cayera al piso pero que lo desvió

_**Fin del Soundtrack**_

Gohan se apoyaba en la espada clavada en el piso, el arma estaba sin un rasguño, brillaba como un espejo

-es muy pesada…-gohan se dio cuenta de otro ataque y la detuvo con ella pero era arrastrado con ella aun de defensa

-es una espada realmente pesada- gohan suspiraba de cansancio tanto por el peso del arma como por toda la fuerza que tuvo que hacer

Por otro lado el arco y flecha en el cielo ya estaban casi listos para su ataque y si se lanzaba el mundo inferior quedaría en ruinas

Gohan suspiro intentando alzar el arma pero tanto el dolor como la fuerza era mucha

Antares soltó un fuerte rugido sacando más poder y mostraba el cuerpo de Artemis otra vez para cargar más poder y apuntarlo a gohan

-es el momento-

-gohan, por favor salva a mi amig mundo-

-¡Orión!-

-este será…. ¡el golpe final!-

Gohan expulso todo su poder y alzo la espada a como pudo, su voluntad, su espíritu de lucha, fueron lo que lo hizo alzarla como nunca y salir contra el monstruo que expulso un enorme rayo de poder

Ambos chocarían creando un enorme onda que hizo a todos salir volando y los dioses cubrirse la espada supero el rayo y lo fue destrozando hasta llegar al núcleo completamente gohan dar un grito de batalla…..dar un giro de 360 grados y… ¡cortar el núcleo junto al cuerpo de Artemis! …y como último movimiento cortar a Antares con el arma -

Los tres dioses quedaron pasmados, mudos, impresionados con tal demostración, un simple humano….un ser del mundo inferior logro lo que ningún Dios pudo

-lo logre…..lo hice….- gohan poco a poco fue cayendo la piso cerrando de a poco sus ojos y cayendo agotado

Antares empezó a agrietarse y a destruirse y poco a poco empezó a hacerse pedazos hasta explotar completamente, su explosión produjo un brillo que fue hasta el cielo creando un brillo que ilumino tanto la lejanías como orario

En todos los lugares caía el polvo, incluso en un lugar donde habían solo mujeres y también en la mazmorra todos sintieron el polvo caer mientras el arco y la flecha empezaron a desaparecer

Al final gohan caía al piso aun con el arma en su mano y a su lado cayo el cuerpo de Artemis todavía en el núcleo pero este empezó a agrietarse gohan se acercó al vidrio

-¿lo logre?-

la espada empezó a brillar y en la grieta también gohan levanto el arma como pudo y la enterró en la grieta

Durante eso una imagen se hizo frente a él, era Artemis que lo tomaba de la mejilla era una especie de ilusión

-¡cumpliste tu palabra!- gohan con el rostro de inmenso cansancio le sonrió

_-me aleje del amor…..cuando fue el amor el que te permitió triunfar…gracias por enseñarme…Orión…..o mejor dicho…..gohan-_

Todo el núcleo se ilumino y este se destruia dejando caer el cuerpo de Artemis que sujeto gohan mientras dejaba caer la espada que se hundía en el suelo y lo agrietaba

-gohan…..lo hiciste…..¡lo hiciste!- Hestia y Artemis se acercaron mientras lloraban pero de felicidad Artemis estaba llorando como nunca mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo y al tocarlo su esencia entraba de nuevo a este

Artemis empezó a abrir los ojos y Hestia no aguanto y la abrazo mientras empezó a llorar en su pecho como una niña pequeña Artemis la abrazo y las dos comenzaban a llorar mientras se abrazaban

Gohan caía al suelo completamente exhausto mientras transpiraba Hermes se acercó y coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de gohan

-lo hiciste gohan-

-gracias-

En orario todos comenzaron a festejar de inmensa alegría

-estamos en deuda- dijo fin

-solo cumplo los deseos de mi ama- ottar se iba freya desde su castillo observo feliz esto

-_**la mazmorra está bajo control, gracias a la familia loki y los demás, solo sufrimos perdidas leves en la ciudad- loki, hefesto, ghanesa y algunos de sus familias observaban el polvo**_\- un ser con capucha le hablaba a ouranus

-ya veo-

-pero aun asi, eso no explica porque los dioses sentimos una presión hace unos minutos, fue una señal suprema, incluso para nosotros-

-Artemis fue salvada-

_**-¿por son gohan?- **_

-asi es, él tiene bajo su dispersión algo que ni yo puedo entender-

_**-nada podía salvar a la diosa Artemis, excepto algo de los reinos Kaio, es imposible que un humano posea algo asi-**_

-lo sabremos en su momento, sin embargo, esto no contesta algo "caos"… ¿también fue liberado?-

_**-¿"caos"?, no… no sentimos su presencia- **_

-es cierto, en fin…..creo que este chico, nos sorprenderá en el futuro, pero me alegro que no haya sido despertado –

-¡gohan!- Hestia se lanzo a gohan abrazándolo y llorando cómicamente mientras gohan se rascaba la nuca

-gohan…muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo Artemis mirando al Saiyajin que asentía

-gohan…..sabíamos que lo lograrías- todos los chicos se levantaban heridos a saludar a gohan

-gracias a ustedes también-

-increíble… ¿realmente es la espada Z que se menciona en las leyendas de los supremos?- Hermes la tomaba del mango pero no la alzo, es más este se caía

-¡que pesada!-

-a ver…..- asfi la tomaba del mango pero al alzarla caia de nariz al piso en un instante

-hay eso me dolió…es pesadísima-

-todos la tomaron y la intentaron alzar pero ni juntos pudieron moverla del piso-

-es muy pesada, ¿o es que solo se deja portar de gohan?-

-no, a mi también me pesa demasiado-

-¿y peleaste con ella?-

-solo porque estaba en ssj sino no la hubiera podido mover y eso que aun asi me cuesta moverla demasiado-

-ya veo- Hestia miraba el arma y suspiro feliz

-_ella siempre supo que solo el podía cargarla…por eso la dejo, siempre sabe hacer las cosas- _

Después de un rato Artemis estaba enterrando a sus hijos, gohan se acercó con una flor y la puso en una tumba

-lo siento-

-descuida- Artemis empezó a llorar y gohan la abrazo ella lo abrazo también

-se lo que se siente perder a tu familia-

-¿por eso tu brazo…?-

-si-

-lo siento- Artemis empezó a desahogarse en el Saiyajin que la abrazaba con más fuerza aunque fue un final feliz…..había amargura-

-gohan….tú me salvaste y por eso viviré en el mundo inferior al máximo-

-bien-

Después de eso lilith estaba atendiendo la mano del Saiyajin y a los demás Hestia iba a ir a donde gohan pero Artemis la llamo

-¿Artemis?-

-Hestia, seré sincera, quiero conocer el amor-

-¿eh?-

-y quiero que sea gohan- a Hestia casi se le cae la boca

-no pienso quitártelo, pero si quiero experimentar lo mismo, quiero conocer más del…..por eso si me odias no te culpare-

-no te odio, sabía que algo asi pasaría, solo que no sé cómo solucionar esto-

-¿no podemos las dos?-

-¿las dos?-

-sí, bueno mientras estén tú y gohan de acuerdo-

-yo….me dejaste sin palabras que tú me pidas algo asi.-

-yo no conozco el tema pero…..aprendí que mientras haya amor, no hay obstáculos-

-eso creo…-Hestia se rasco la cabeza y suspiro

-¡bien, está bien, pero yo soy la primera! ¿Oíste?- Artemis sonrió asintió

-me ganare el corazón de gohan te lo prometo-

-mi Dios, como cambiaste, esto me da miedo-

-ah y quiero estar en tu familia-

-¡¿AHHH!?-

-puedes seguir siendo la líder, yo solo seré como otra más-

-¿no piensas hacer tu propia familia?-

-creo que después de lo que paso….no tengo el derecho- Hestia se entristeció

-entiendo, está bien…..ven con nosotros-

Y asi acabo la pelea

Creando una funda gohan llevaba la espada en su espalda pero de verdad era duro tanto que todos tenían que ayudarlo a moverse

-lo siento-

-¿Qué dices?, gracias a ti de nuevo nos salvamos, eres un héroe- dijo welf

-no….no soy un héroe…..yo solo quería proteger la tierra y a ustedes-

-tan humilde como siempre- dijo lilith

-cuando todos se enteren de lo de la espada…..

-es mejor que no- dijo Hermes

-¿Por qué no?-

-esa arma no es cualquier arma, hasta la misma hefesto diría no ser digna de estar en su presencia, esa arma incluso vale más que los cielos- a welf le salía una gota de sudor

-si ciertos dioses se enteran que gohan lleva el arma suprema en su espalda y él puede usarla….quien sabe que harían, de hasta intentar robarla…hasta de querer robarse a gohan bajo cualquier método-

-gohan, no uses el arma a no sé qué sea necesario, es un consejo- dijo Hermes

-lo hare, de todas formas no la puedo usar todavía, pero si pienso entrenar con ella-

-sabía que dirías eso-

-eso no importa…lo que importa es que gohan está bien- bell, welf y lilith y ryuu sonreía a gohan quien hizo lo mismo para ellos el valor no les importaba, lo más valioso era su amistad por eso gohan rompió sus límites y eso Artemis la hizo ver que el cariño y amor era una fuente de poder invencible e irrompible

-Hestia, si tu amiga te dio todo esto, seguro fue porque ella y tu confiaron en mí, ya que solo me diste esto a mí, y si ella dejo esto es porque sospecho todo…

-gohan….-

-gracias… ¡por creer en mí!- Hestia se ruborizo y asintió feliz

-regresemos… ¡a orario!- dijo Hestia feliz y todos detrás de ella

-_padre….mina…..me hare más fuerte-_ y asi todos regresaron a su hogar

-hestia ¿como es que conseguiste acceso a ese lugar?, es cierto que hubo un tiempo en que los dioses pudimos ir aya ya pero eso fue hace mucho - hermes le pregunto a hestia que sonrio levemente

-digamos que fue un regalo de cuando estuve en el cielo, de una gran amiga-

-¿enserio?, bueno...supongo que al final, todo lo que sufriste trajo recompensa-

-mi recompensa mas grande...es gohan-

Regresando al lugar donde gohan soltó la espada el fantasma se acercó a una pared y hay ella estaba mirando una imagen seria eran 4 individuos peleando contra un ser con una antena en la cabeza

_-el arma…...ya está en buenas manos….Chronoa -sama, pero…esto no ha terminado, ¿verdad? - el fantasma empezó a desaparecer _

_-son gohan….aun tienes muchos obstáculos que enfrentar….debes estar listo…para lo peor- _el fantasma desaparecía completamente

_**Fin del capítulo 21 **_

Y bueno amigos con este capítulo se acaba la película y empezamos la segunda temporada, claro aquí gohan solo se enfrentaría a Antares pero en el futuro…..habrá más cosas que enfrentar, si Dios quiere, empezamos la segunda temporada bye :3


	22. Chapter 22

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 22: defendiendo mi hogar **_

Después de los sucesos de Antares la familia Hestia empezaba su nueva vida con una diosa más en la familia Artemis sin embargo Hestia seguía siendo la líder

El primer dia de llegar gohan ya entrenaba con la espada Z el arma suprema su peso, era algo sin precedente algo increíble, gohan apenas podía moverla pero se tambaleaba y más con un brazo ya que su brazo artificial estaba siendo reparado sin embargo con un solo brazo ya podía medio domarla

Claro bell no era la excepción el estaba entrenando también junto a gohan ayudándolo a manejar el arma, ambos que eran como hermanos disfrutaban entrenando

Hestia y Artemis seguían sin creérselo, el arma suprema, un arma que estaba por encima de lo divino, estaba en manos de gohan, no era falsa, era autentica

-sigo sin creerme que gohan ya pueda blandir la espada en solo un par de días- dijo Artemis impresionada por ver a gohan mover la espada, no era muy elegante pero ya moverla era un milagro

_**Pd: en el anime gohan sin entrenar domino la espada en menos de 2 días y este gohan no dejo de entrenar por lo que su dominio sería más rápido **_

_**-es**_ cierto- Hestia no despegaba su rostro

-¿Qué crees que pase si se enteran de la espada?-

\- a saber, pero bueno, aunque Hermes lo dijera sentiste su peso, nadie ni un Dios puede moverla, solo gohan y eso que le cuesta-

-no me extraña, después de lo que me contaste, entonces…¿gohan vino a nuestro reino…?-

-solo sé que tengo a mi lado a mi héroe, nada más y se lo debo con el corazón-

-dirás nuestro héroe-

-Jejejje, si, si- ambas empezaron a reírse

Gohan descansaba mientras sudor caía por su rostro

-gohan, ya dominas el arma en tu estado base-

-no…..tengo que dominarla a la perfección-

-¿seguimos entrenando?-

-dejemos asi por hoy, debemos ir al calabozo-

-¿te llevaras la espada?-

-no, la dejare aquí-

-sí, kai-sama dijo que si la ven puedes amar un gran escándalo-

-si…..-

Después de entrenar los dos junto a su equipo y de manera sorprendente mikoto estaban en los pisos peleando contra monstruos claramente ya más fácil peleaban los aventureros contra los monstruos todo monstruo que se acercaba a gohan era eliminado y asi consiguiendo mucho botín

-jamás pensé que los pisos centrales serían tan fáciles-

-es cierto, gracias por acompañarnos mikoto-

-no es nada, yo les pedí venir, por cierto….quería pedirles perdón por la última vez, sobre todo a ti gohan-dono-

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo gohan con una sonrisa

-si eso ya paso-

-pero…..no puedo olvidarlo, me gustaría compensarlos de alguna manera-

-entonces….entrena con nosotros- dijo gohan

-¿solo eso?-

-si-

-entonces, acepto su oferta gohan-dono- mikoto se inclinaba

-bien, entonces sigamos, esto no termina aun-

-¡sí!- exclamaron todos ante las palabras de gohan

Después de un día en la mazmorra los 4 estaban en una taberna bebiendo menos gohan que solo comía

-¿de verdad?, ¿pero solo pasaron unos días?-

-es en serio, gohan ya la domina- decia bell muy feliz

-vamos bell, no la domino aun, de hecho no estoy ni cerca-

-no seas modesto gohan, la puedes blandir ¿o miento?-

-bueno…no…..-

-es increíble gohan-sama-

-sí pero hoy no hablamos de eso, sino que welf alcanzo subir de nivel, felicidades- gohan alzaba un vaso de jugo y los demás sus botellas

-gracias gohan-

-si felicidades- decia bell

-nivel 2 , como herrero de la familia hefesto tu valor subirá mucho, pero eso quiere decir que ya no tienes motivos para subir a la mazmorra- lilith se ponia algo triste

-alcanzaste tu misión welf, estoy orgulloso- dijo gohan aunque algo deprimido

-gracias gohan, te lo debo a ti, y claro que seguiré en el grupo, no me pienso ir- los tres se alegraron por la decisión de welf

Sin embargo un grupo de chicos con ropas negras es otra mesa escuchaban todo pero con rostros de burlas

-gohan-sama, ¿no va a atraerla con usted?-

-a, eso, no, prefiero no llamar la atención, además ustedes deben seguir subiendo de nivel, quiero verlos crecer también, quiero verlos llegar a nivel 4-

Mientras hablaban muy tranquilamente uno de la otra mesa, era bajo casi como un niño se bajó y se acercó a la mesa

-¿nivel 4?, no me hagas reír, no sé si espera romper un record, pero no deberías engañar a la gente-

De manera grosera el chico empezó a dirigirse al grupo ganándose la mirada de todos

-¿se te perdió algo?-

-no me puedo creer que un manco como tu sea nivel 7- e insulto a gohan hizo que los tres se enojaran pero bell y welf se levantaban de la mesa

-déjenlo, no me importa lo que me diga-

-bien dicho gohan-sama, esa basura no es digna ni de hablarle-

-ustedes solo son un grupo de cobardes apuesto que ellos pelean por ti y tú no mueves ni un musculo-

-que molesto- dijo lilith

-será mejor que te pierdas enano, nos fastidias- dijo gohan con tono irritado

-miren, sus compañeros son unos tontos cualquiera de otras familias- esto sí hizo que gohan apretara su rostro en señal de enojarse

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo gohan con tono ya molesto -te lo advierto, no tengo paciencia con los tipos como tú-

-Un herrero fracasado un apoyo enano y un conejo cobarde, y un manco como tú, que equipo tan patético, bueno, no me esperaba menos de una diosa enana que tienen- gohan hay si ya perdió la paciencia los tres se preocupaban pero era por lo que hiciera gohan que tenía su rostro caído

-te lo advierto…..vuelves a decir eso y no respondo-

-pues lo digo, ¡UNA DIOSA INUTIL COMO LA TUYA NO SE ESPERABA MAS DE UN QUE UN EQUPIO DE MIERDA!-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- gohan golpeo con tanta fuerza la mesa que la partía y también parte del suelo

El chico y la mayoría de los clientes se asustaron gohan se levantó de la mesa y lo tomaba de la camisa

-a mí me puedes decir lo que quieras, ….¡pero no perdono a quienes insulten a mi equipo y a mi diosa!-

El chico empezó a temblar parece que es de los típicos habladores mientras el grupo de este se levantaba igual pero al ver el rostro furioso de gohan no se pudieron mover sin embargo gohan lo arrojaba contra ellos haciéndolos caer

-gohan soltó un suspiro para calmarse mientras los dos se hacían a un lado de gohan-

-mejor vámonos gohan-

-si, no vale la pena que te enojes por esto-

Sin embargo en frente de los tres se hacia un hombre serio con cabellera café y vestia la misma ropa que los otros

-es de la familia apolo-

-hyakinthos, el febo apolo-

-¡quítate!- dijo gohan pero este en instantes se hacía frente a gohan quien detenía un golpe y esquivaba una patada para darle una patada barredora y hacerlo caer

Este se recomponía pero no se esperó que gohan le diera un golpe en la barbilla haciéndolo estrellar contra una mesa

-¿vienes con ellos?- dijo gohan al sujeto que estaba en la pared

-¿Cómo….. Es …..Posible?- dijo el sujeto levantándose con sangre en su boca y un ojo morado para caer inconsciente

-si se acercan a nosotros, no mostrare piedad- gohan se acercaba a el y a verlo inconsciente lo dejo

-¿venció a la familia apolo?-

-increíble-

-no por nada es nivel 7- la gente con sudor cayendo en sus rostros dejaban dar paso a gohan que se acercaba a la mesa

-siento los daños, le pagare-

-a….si-

Después de eso, todos estaban en la casa de Hestia

-gohan, ¿estás bien? – Artemis miraba de reojo al Saiyajin

-si estoy bien-

-¿y ustedes?- pregunto Hestia

-sí, gohan los apaleo-

-lo siento welf, arruine tu celebración-

-descuida, me alegra que nos defendieras-

-claro que si- dijo gohan

-pero gohan-sama te estas volviendo muy violento-

-¿de verdad?-gohan se rasco la mejilla

-es cierto gohan, no pelees con esos idiotas, tú no eres como ellos- dijo Hestia

-lo siento, solo que cuando los ofendieron no me aguante y más….a ustedes- Hestia se sonrojo como Artemis

-eso nos alegra-ambas tomaban de la mejilla a gohan

-pero ignóralos la próxima vez, diles "mis dioses son muy importantes como para molestarme"-

-si….lo prometo- dijo gohan

-por cierto ¿Qué familia eran?- pregunto Artemis

-la familia apolo- ambas se miraron y le salieron una gota de sudor

_**Al día siguiente **_

-¿te peleaste con la familia apolo?- aine regaño a gohan ya que era su consejera también

-lo siento, pero mi diosa ya me regaño-

-entonces no tengo que decirte nada, pero ten cuidado las peleas pueden volverse una guerra-

-lo siento de verdad-

Gohan salía de la puerta y ahí se encontró con dos mujeres una de cabellera roja y otra de pelo azul

-¿eres son gohan?- gohan miro su símbolo y era el mismo que llevaban los otros de esa noche

-si soy yo, ¿necesitan algo de mí?- dijo gohan de tono serio y frio

-valla que eres agresivo, soy Daphne y ella Casandra -

-si vienen por sus amigos, no quiero peleas innecesarias, váyanse- gohan daba la vuelta

-espera hay, no vinimos por eso, entrégale esto a tu diosa- la chica de cabello rojo le pasaba un sobre

-es una invitación para un banquete de apolo-

-¿una invitación?-

-no tienes que ir pero…..-

Daphne le daba una palmada a Casandra en la cabeza

-ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, vámonos- ambas se iban y dejaban el sobre a gohan

-mis condolencias- gohan abrió los ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¡respóndeme!-

-lo sabrás cuando pase- la chica mostraba una sonrisa

-no me vengan con amenazas, se los advierto, si se meten con mis amigos….-

-sí que tienes energías ¿eh?- las dos se iban pero gohan quedaba serio

En la casa Artemis estaba barriendo, y Hestia estaba leyendo la carta

-un banquete de la familia apolo, no podemos ignorarlo-

-¿iremos?- pregunto gohan

-sí, creo que es mejor ir, pero dice que solo puedo llevar a uno de mis hijos-

-eso no es justo- dijo gohan molesto por excluir a su amigo o mejor dicho hermano

-no te preocupes gohan, de hecho hoy pensaba entrenar hasta tarde-

-bell…lo siento-

-si perdóname bell-

-descuiden, yo me quedare aquí además, es mejor que vallan-

-si es mejor, asi no quedaremos mal-

-bell si algo ocurre, inmediatamente eleva tu KI y vendré de inmediato-

-¿Por qué?-

-prométemelo-

-ha, está bien-

-entonces llamare a miach y take para que vengan-

-supongo que puedo ir- dijo Artemis pero gohan estaba serio mirando por la ventana él no se preocupaba por la espada porque además que nadie podía ni moverla, no sabían que el la tenía quien se preocupaba era por su familia

-esa familia…tienen algo raro-

Al día de la fiesta en un carruaje bajaban Hestia y Artemis con ropas muy elegante ellas pudieron conseguir muy buena ropa para hoy como gohan que venía elegante junto a las dos con una ropa elegante

-no te preocupes gohan, te vez muy bien-

-ciento que esta ropa no es la mía-

-no te preocupes ni le hagas caso a la gente, si supieran porque perdiste ese brazo se callaría la boca-

-Jejejje—

-muchas gracias a los dos por conseguirnos todo- miach bajaba del carruaje con una hija suya naaza

-¿Artemis?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a acompañar a gohan- Artemis abrazo el brazo del Saiyajin impactando a miach por ver a la diosa mas poco afectuosa ser asi común humano

-Artemis, espera, por favor no hagas eso, hace que avergüences-

-¿eh?, ¿no te gusta?- Hestia solo estaba de brazos cruzados pero miach si estaba sorprendido

-no te preocupes por eso-

-muchas gracias Hestia-sama- agradeció la mujer

-bueno vamos, el grupo de take debe estar esperándonos-

Al entrar en el banquete había muchos dioses obviamente vestidos de manera muy elegante con sus acompañantes

-Hestia, miach, gohan y naaza- Hermes era el primero en saludar al grupo

-Hermes hola- saludo Hestia

-gohan-kun, ¿Cómo te ha ido domándola?-

-eh pues…-

-Jejejje, ya la domino- dijo Hestia orgullosa

-¿enserio?-

-no, bueno…yo este…-

-no esperaba menos de ti-

-eres muy escandaloso Hermes-sama- dijo asfi con take y mikoto a un lado de este

-¿Cómo sigues artemisa?-

-bien, no tengo problemas-

Hay aparecía alguien en medio de la tarima

-apareció el anfitrión- dijo Hermes volteando a mirar con una sonrisa atrás a quien daba la bienvenida

Y en ella aparecía u hombre de cabello rojo una capa roja y una corona en su cabeza ¡era apolo!-

-¿ese es el dios apolo?-

-si- respondió mikoto acercándose a gohan

Al lado de apolo se hacían Daphne Casandra y el chico que golpeo gohan hay estaba el con su ojo morado mirando al Saiyajin con repudio gohan le devolvió la mirada

Gohan no era agresivo ni le gustaba la violencia innecesaria pero tampoco era un tonto que se dejaba menospreciar, a veces las palabras no hacen entender a muchos

-decidí hacer un banquete diferente al normal, ¿lo disfrutan?- su tono de hablar era algo orgulloso pero no se le prestó atención, traerlos a un banquete asi es un gran cambio ¿no les parece?- apolo mando su mirada a gohan que la capto y coloco otro rostro ensombrecido

-gracias apolo-

-bien pensado-

-esta noche será para nuestros encuentros, la noche es joven, diviértanse-

Y la noche paso tranquila Hestia comiendo, Artemis al lado de ella comiendo igual pero pegada a gohan los dioses estaban sorprendidos por como Artemis estaba asi con gohan pero disimulando como pudieran pero era algo increíble pero gohan estaba mirando por los alrededores, esas palabras que le dijo esta chica lo hicieron colocarse en alerta

-¿pasa algo gohan?, tú y Artemis llaman mucho la atención-

-¿eh?, bueno….

-no me importa, gohan es mi única distracción- dijo Artemis y Hermes solo le salió una gota de sudor

-tal vez este molesto conmigo-

-¿hablas de apolo?, conozco a apolo desde el cielo...es alguien muy rencoroso-

-eso pensé- dijo gohan mirándolo más serio pero…..en esas la gente empezó a hacer ruido cuando una belleza deslumbrante entro junto a su hijo

Freya junto a ottar hacían aparición y claro la belleza de esta hizo que los hombres y hasta mujeres se ruborizaran menos gohan

-ella nos ayudó contra los ma-kaios, si no me equivoco es freya ¿verdad?-

-asi es-

-ara, veo que no te afecta su belleza, gohan-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-todos sean hombres o mujeres quedan hipnotizados por su belleza, es algo como contigo- Hermes se reía

-no brome asi por favor, además, no siento nada extraño en mi-

-ya veo, no cabe duda que eres alguien muy especial-

En esas Hestia se acercaba a gohan y a los dioses Hestia hizo una mueca de celos y Artemis miraba algo seria

-Artemis…que bueno verte aquí aun-

-sí, gracias freya-

-¿gohan?-

-sí, disculpe quiero darle las gracias por su ayuda…..-

-no tienes que agradecerme, me gusto ayudar- la diosa colocaba su mano en la mejilla para acariciarla

-me alegra ver que no te paso nada grave, bueno me voy- freya se iba junto a ottar

-hay esta enana-

Y para mayor sorpresa loki junto a ains aparecían ante ellos

-loki…..-

-hola Artemis, que bueno que no destruiste el mundo-

-no bromee con eso-

-¿Qué pasa loki?, no te escuche por tu simpleza-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-le dices enana a quien le debes más favores que cualquiera- loki chasqueo la lengua

-a bueno, tengo tantas formas de pagártelos que no me importa-

\- -cállate, esa freya daño la entrada de mi querida ains-

-tan engreída como siempre, pero no tienes al más lindo a tu lado- ains tomaba de la manga a loki escondiéndose de la pena al mirar a gohan

-nos vemos de nuevo eh-

-eso creo- dijo gohan serio

-¿y tu brazo?-

-eh, lo están arreglando-

-Ehh, ¿Por qué se te daño?-

-no….solo se me daño-

-Ehh, me impresiona que tengan para pagarlo-

-no vas a cambiar loki, mi gohan es el más fuerte de todo orario, más que tu ains no sé qué- a gohan le salía una gota de sudor y Artemis suspiraba

La gente escucho y empezó a mirar la pelea entre dioses

-si tiene físico y cara pero, no me lo creo aun, que sea nivel 7-

-¿estas celosa?, que yo tenga a un modelo como gohan, además de fuerte, tu familia tendrá muchos miembros pero yo tengo más "calidad que cantidad" - Artemis suspiraba y a gohan le salía sudor y se avergonzaba por la pelea de las dos

-esta enana me arruina el humor, vámonos ains-

-lo mismo digo, vámonos gohan, Artemis- las dos se iban por diferentes direcciones ains se quedó mirando a gohan

-lo siento por eso-

-lo mismo digo-

-ains-san….te agradezco por tu ayuda, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy-

-me alegra haber ayudado- dijo ains colocando su dedo en sus labios indicando que no dijo nada y lo hará para retirarse y dejar a gohan con una ligera sonrisa para dar la vuelta y regresar con sus diosas

Al pasar el tiempo durante el baile algunas parejas bailaban entre ellas y gohan estaba reposando en el balcón de la mansión él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de festejos pero en esas noto al sujeto que había golpeado que estaba abajo y se le acercaba un hombre de avanzada edad gohan observo esto con bastante tensión las palabras que le dijeron las mujeres que le llevaron la carta lo dejaron bastante pensativo y serio, bell parecía estar bien ya que si algo le hubiera dio algo elevando su energía

Gohan de manera disimulada estaba mirando como los dos se acercaban y este por ningún momento perdía la concentración y dejaba de observarlo

-¿Qué haces acá?-

-Hermes-sama-

-¿viendo a alguna chica linda?

-no va a cambiar ¿verdad?-

-eres muy frio gohan, deberías relajarte y divertirte de vez en cuando, eres muy joven y además he visto como muchas te miran, deberías vivir más tu vida, ser un poco más humano- gohan escuchaba serio

-sé que debiste tener una vida muy dura, pero recuerda mis palabras, tu vida debe ser una aventura-

-sabes Hermes-sama, siempre pensé que iba a morir en cualquier momento, estaba preparado para eso, pero…..ahora que estoy vivo, fue un gran milagro, no se como pero mi mayor alegría, es ver el mundo feliz, y pasar con mis amigos todos los días- Hermes sonrió por esto

-¿sabes bailar gohan?-

-no-

-ya se…ains-san, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- Hermes se acercó a ains quien no estiro la mano

-ha ya se, ¿quieres bailar con son gohan?- ay ains abrió los ojos y gohan se ruborizo un poco

-tengo que retirarme, me voy- Hermes le giño el ojo a gohan quien miro a ains estirándole la mano gohan la aceptaba y se iban a la pista

-yo….no sé cómo bailar ains-san- la chica tomaba su mano con su otra mano

-solo sígueme-

Ambos empezaron a moverse y poco a poco gohan iba aprendiendo a su manera a moverse, por suerte el entrenar y su habilidad de pelear le ayudaban a seguir el ritmo y asi bailaron por un rato gohan le pareció algo divertido y esto lo ayudo a liberarse un poco es más pensó en pedirle a Hestia y Artemis que le enseñaran a bailar mejor Artemis y Hestia iban a donde gohan pero Hermes las detuvo pero se ganó sus golpes

-ottar, ¿es posible traer una manada de minotauros aquí?-

-no mi diosa-

Mientras bailaban un farol ilumino a los dos solamente mientras las luces se apagaban apolo se acercó a los dos y miro a gohan para sacar una sonrisa algo escrupulosa cosa que hizo que gohan se pusiera serio

-son gohan….¿cierto?-

-si- respondió gohan serio

Artemis y Hestia se hicieron frente al Saiyajin

-apolo…..-

-Artemis, escuche de tu historia, pobrecilla- Artemis se colocó seria

-¿Qué quieres apolo?-

-escuche que tuviste problemas con mi familia-

-no lo niego- respondió el Saiyajin serio

-¿y asi tienes el valor de decírmelo en la cara?- gohan no dejaba su postura

-porque estás aquí es que te lo digo en la cara, pero si esperas una disculpa olvídalo, me disculparía si en verdad fuera mi culpa- el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar este humano estaba respondiéndole a un Dios

-¿entonces tu dejaste a mi familia asi?-un farol se encendía y el chico estaba en vendado diciendo que le dolía con muletas pero a simple vista se veía tan falso que quien lo creyera era tonto

-¿en verdad estás haciendo una actuación tan estúpida?- apolo se enojaba

-¿me llamas mentiroso?-

-si esta tan mal, ¿Por qué esta en muletas y no en silla de ruedas?, segundo, lo arroje a sus compañeros ¿Por qué están entonces detrás del sin un rasguño?, y tercero, ¿Por qué si lo deje asi porque el otro no está igual?- gohan apunto al miembro que tenía el ojo morado que pareció enojarse

-es cierto-

-esto es increíble apolo- dijeron Hestia y Artemis

-no necesito explicar nada, quiero una compensación-

-no pienso darte nada- dijo Hestia

-a ¿no?, entonces…..no me dejas opción, ¡la familia apolo reta a la familia Hestia a un fuego de guerra!- Hestia y Artemis como los demás dioses aliados se colocaron serios pero los demás empezaron a gritar de alegría

-¡si un juego de guerra!-

-¡ya quiero verlo!-

-¿un juego de guerra?-

-y si yo gano, me quedare con tu familiar- apolo saco la lengua para lamerse los labios

-¿nos desafías a pelear?- dijo Hestia gohan estaba serio para hacerse frente a apolo -¿tanto quieres que pelee contra los de tu familia?, ¿tan dolidos quedaron por no poder ganar?-

-no es tan simple niño ignorante, es mucho más complejo-

-¿asi?, ¿Qué tiene de diferente?-

-pronto lo veraz- apolo le sonrió a gohan de su asquerosa forma gohan simplemente estaba hay escuchando sus palabras

-vámonos gohan- Hestia Artemis y el Saiyajin se retiraban de la fiesta dejando a apolo con su sonrisa

Al llegar de la fiesta le hablaron a bell de lo ocurrido

-ya veo…..-

-lo siento, esto fue porque me pelee con ellos-

-no gohan, ese sinvergüenza de apolo no cambia, hizo esto para ridiculizarme solo porque los tengo a los dos-

-¿entonces aceptamos?-

-eso depende de ti gohan, de ganar podemos pero…..-

-esos infelices ya me tienen arto que nos vean como basuras, yo los metí en esto y no permitiré que te sigan viendo como una burla, aceptemos y ganemos-

-yo también peleare, gohan derrotemos a esos tipos-

-asi es- ambos chocaban puños y las dioses sonrieron

-bien, que asi sea, pero, gohan debes estar completamente listo, necesitamos tu brazo rápido…y te doy permiso de usar la espada Z- los tres se sorprendieron

-es momento que la familia Hestia deje de ser la burla de todos….. ¡Es momento que estemos nosotros en la cima! Más cuando ustedes se lo merecen- Hestia miro a gohan y a bell quienes sonrieron

-yo también creo que es hora que ustedes tengan lo que por derecho es suyo, la vida debe recompensarlos, vallan y ganen- dijo Artemis tocando la mejilla de gohan

-no me importan los lujos ni esas cosas….pero es verdad que la gente vea a Hestia con otros ojos, Hestia…ganaremos-

Esa misma noche gohan estaba entrenando con la espada Z ya domándola mejor

-no descansas ni un segundo-

-¿Hestia?, perdón te desperté-

-no descuida, pero deberías descansar-

-no, más cuando peleare contra gente que no conozco…..estoy harto que nos vean como simples sobras, tu no mereces eso, eres una gran diosa y quiero que el mundo lo vea-

-gohan…..-Hestia se ruborizo

-te debo la vida, nuestro hogar, nuestra paz….has hecho tanto por mí, que no dejare que nos menosprecien- cuando gohan iba a seguir sintió a Hestia tomándolo de la espalda abrazándolo con fuerza

-por Los cielos…que feliz me haces, no entiendo como alguien como yo tuvo tanta suerte de tenerte-

-Hestia…..-gohan dejo la espada y la tomo del rostro

-lo siento…es que escucharte decir eso, me conmovió mucho- gohan se sonrojo también

-yo….- gohan no dijo nada más cuando sintió a Hestia besarlo

Si, ella le robo un beso de tanta pasión que su piel sonrojada era el ejemplo

-¿Hestia…?-

-Shh, no digas más, era momento que yo demostrara cuanto te quiero de verdad, no importa si son más que yo, no me alejare de ti- Hestia apoyo a gohan en su pecho

-gracias por elegirme, siempre lo estaré-

-nunca me arrepentiré, dime que hacer y lo hare-

-no lo digas asi tonto-

-perdón-

Al día siguiente levantándose bell se organizaba pero gohan se quedó serio

-¿nos vamos gohan….? ¿Eh?-

-bell, toma a Hestia y a Artemis y prepárense para lo peor-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-eso es lo que averiguare- gohan salía serio en la puerta y hay los vio a varios aventureros en los techos de las casas eran hijos de apolo armados y con rostros de pelea gohan les leyó perfectamente sus intenciones y por eso no bajo la guardia ni un segundo

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Algunos de ellos alzaron sus manos y lanzaron hechizos que gohan desvió al cielo asombrándolos por la hazaña

-¡les pregunte que querían bastardos!- gohan no se resistió y al ver que las palabras y advertencias no servían se colocó en posición de pelea

Gohan se lanzó contra ellos y de una patada derribaba a uno al suelo colocándose en su posición, otro ataco pero gohan lo derribaba también al piso, haciendo escándalo y a la vez la gente se empezaba asomar por escuchar el alboroto, y hay lo vieron las meseras de mama mía también salieron a ver y syr cuando vio a gohan enfrente de los aventureros se asusto

-¿Qué pasa- nya?-

-¿oigan, no es…?-

-gohan-kun- grito syr asustada y ryuu también se asomó a mirar

-ustedes desgraciados…no les perdonare esto- regresando a donde estaba gohan estaba mirando a los demás aventureros el no entendió esto, ¿se supone que asi empezaba el juego de guerra?, si era asi que método tan cobarde y sucio

Artemis, Hestia y bell salieron a ver qué pasaba ya que bell les dijo que gohan salió serio de la casa

-¿asi que eres fuerte eh?, según dictan los rumores- Daphne junto a Casandra miraban con los demás miraban a gohan muchos con rostros desafiantes apuntando sus armas hacia gohan sin embargo gohan no perdía la postura

-¿Qué han venido a hacer?, aun no aceptamos su desafío-

-esto es una guerra- dijo la chica sin cambiar su rostro –cuando apolo-sama le gusta algo lo persigue-

\- ¿asi?, pues dile que yo no estoy en su lista- dijo gohan empezando a perder la postura, ¿en verdad tanto les dolió que gohan los venciera?, el no entendía nada, le pareció absurdo y ridículo y más venir a atacar su casa de manera tan descarada, esto lo hacía enojar más expresándolo con su rostro

-Daphne no deberías pelear con él, siento algo en el…-

-silencio- Casandra era interrumpida cuando la chica y algunos aventureros con sus armas en mano se lanzaban, gohan se quedó en su posición sin moverse viendo cómo se acercaban con sus armas en mano esto a la vez los extraño sintieron que perdió el deseo de lucha, algunos de manera más violenta aceleraban el ataque, pero gohan alzo su brazo de a poco y después de tenerlo completamente derecho e un grito expulso una onda de KI mandándolos a volar

-mejor lárguense y no vuelvan a molestar, no son mis oponentes indicados-

-en la guerra sería diferente, muy diferente- dijo Daphne levantándose apoyándose en la pared

-¿asi que diferente eh?- Algunos ciudadanos y aventureros veían esto, Hestia Artemis y bell

-como quieran, de todos modos pensaba aceptar la batalla, pienso que es un desperdicio pero, ya que, si con eso nos dejan en paz- gohan se tiraba al piso frente a los tres quienes asentían

Por otro lado welf y lilith esperaban en la mazmorra pero nada que llegaba gohan ni bell cuando los dos son tan puntuales, los aventureros reunidos estaban charlando entre sí con sus grupos

-se están tardando- dijo welf

-si-

-¿escucharon?, la familia apolo ataco a la familia Hestia, dicen que warrior legendary los derroto y ahora van a la mansión de apolo- welf y lilith se asombraron por esto dicho de un aventurero que llego corriendo a dar noticia sobre la situación actual muchos se impresionaron por como un aventurero estaba ganándole a varios miembros de una familia él solo, aunque muchos conocían a gohan incluso ottar que es nivel 7 no la tendría fácil

En la mansión de apolo llegaban los tres y las puertas de abrían y hay más aventureros se hacían alrededor de la puerta los 4 entraron por el camino-

-apolo sal de ahí- grito Hestia y hay salió apolo

-oye tú, dame tu guante- Hestia se dirigió al enano quien se asustó y se lo paso entonces Hestia se lo tiraba en la cara de apolo asustando a todos

-¿quieres una guerra?, la tendrás, es más…..que todo el mundo me escuche, vamos a patearte el trasero y le mostrare a todo orario…..que la familia Hestia a partir de ahora es la familia más fuerte….¿me escucharon?, ¡la más fuerte!-

En esas más aventureros salían gritando de emoción y fuerza por la aceptación de Hestia

-bien, me muero de ganas porque te veas en ridículo, te avisare cuando…..-

-no será necesario- dijo gohan

-si quieren mañana mismo…..podemos hacerla- todo el mundo se cayó ante esta declaración

-yo soy de los que no les gusta perder el tiempo…yo las acabo rápido, ¿entonces?, ¿aceptas o no?- apolo sonrió con más asco

-¡que ánimos!, pero me temo que debemos por lo menos esperar algunos días-

-no pienso esperar algunos días…., será mejor que lo arregles rapido ¡ten por seguro que no les perdonare esto!- gohan miro con rabia a apolo y la gente seguía en shock, sin duda…este chico era interesante

_**Fin del capítulo 22 **_

_**Que me adelante otra vez, sí, pero seamos sinceros, en primera Hestia no se haría esperar y además a gohan tampoco asi que esto es ir directo pero claro solucionando ciertos temas es todo amigos hasta la próxima **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 23: juego de guerra **_

Después de ciertos eventos la familia Hestia y la familia apolo se habían retado a un "juego de guerra" el Dios apolo en un intento de humillar a Hestia por rencores del pasado y porque su familia recibió una fuerte paliza, ha decidido tomar al Saiyajin para "el"

Afuera de la mansiones de apolo ya más tranquilos todos Hestia suspiro con fuerza mientras Artemis y los chicos miraban a su diosa

-¿entonces tenemos que esperar?-

-si, pero ya con esto no nos atacaran más, sin embargo ahora se viene lo molesto-

-¿lo molesto?-

-asi es, además de los rumores que vendrán, debemos establecer las reglas de la pelea, y sin duda apolo nos quera poner en desventaja más cuando solo somos nosotros-

-solo ustedes pueden pelear, gohan, bell- dijo Artemis a los dos

-no hay problema, con gohan puedo decir que tenemos la pelea ganada- dijo bell mirando al Saiyajin

-no solo yo, cuento contigo también bell, si aún tenemos tiempo debemos entrenar-

-aunque con gohan tenemos casi la victoria en nuestras manos, el problema serán las reglas, de eso me encargo yo-

-Hestia, no puedes decir nada- dijo Artemis

-lo sé, por suerte nadie….. ¡Maldición, la familia de esa imbécil de loki saben de la historia de gohan!- Artemis se asusto

-¿en serio?-

-sí, pero espero que no le hayan contado nada a esa pecho plana-

-creo que no, yo confió en ains-san- Hestia miro con cierta cara a gohan ganándose un rostro nervioso por parte del Saiyajin

-bueno, gohan, debes estar listo, le diré a hefesto que tenga tu brazo rápido, debes estar más que preparado-

-si está bien-

-bell, entrena mucho-

-sí, kami-sama-

-serán días difíciles, la gente nos atacara y también los dioses, aunque gohan sea nivel 7 siguen siendo muchos hijos y por eso están tan confiados, pero confió en que los callaremos ese día, confió en los dos- ambos asentían serios

-¡chicos!- un grito se oyó a lo lejos avisando a los de la familia

-lilith, welf-

-nos enteramos de lo que paso, perdón por llegar tan tarde-

-descuiden-

-¿van a pelear contra la familia de apolo?-

-asi es, no podemos dejarlos hacer lo que quieran, hay que colocarles un alto-

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo welf asintiendo a lo que dice el Saiyajin

-bueno, contigo es claro la victoria, mientras las reglas sean a su favor-

-eso dijo Hestia-

-si de eso me encargo yo-

Después de todo esto esa misma noche el Saiyajin y bell estaban en el patio de su casa

-listo gohan- bell sacaba su dos cuchillos y gohan la espada

-prepárate, porque iré más serio esta vez- bell asintió y se lanzó contra gohan empezando el intercambio de choques de armas, claro bell era quien más atacaba y gohan solo detenía los ataques ya que si atacaba con ella seguramente rompería los cuchillos aunque estuvieran hechos de materiales duros

En esa misma noche lilith estaba caminando por la oscura noche hasta que sintió a alguien acercarse a ella volteo rápidamente con su arco

-qué bueno que estés bien, erde- la chica

-¿zanis?- un hombre joven de cabello corto, gris llevaba una espada se hacía frente a lilith

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pensé que habías muerto, pero nunca me imaginé que estuvieras aliada con la familia Hestia –

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-porque también estuve en el ataque de la familia Hestia, claro como observador- lilith se impresiono por esto más por la sonrisa de erde al acomodar sus gafas

-¿Por qué ayudas a la familia apolo?-

-nos contrataron, claro está, lástima que no pudimos ayudar mucho, pero al final el pago era lo importante-

-tan codicioso como siempre-

-aunque también quería recalcar las dudas que tenía, escuche que estabas de apoyo para la familia Hestia, ¿es eso cierto?- lilith se colocaba un tanto más nerviosa

-entonces es cierto….eres nuestra querida compañera, no podemos dejar que otra familia te tenga- lilith empezaba a sudar un poco

-la familia Hestia pronto será destruida- lilith seguía seria

-aunque ese aventurero sea nivel 7, siendo solo dos no tienen oportunidad de ganar, cuando apolo-sama enviara a todos sus hijos- lilith estaba enojaba pero lo disimulo

-no pienso volver a la familia soma-

-¿Qué?-

-tal como lo oyes, no volveré, ahora estoy con gohan-sama…y bell-sama-

-¿y crees que te dejaremos ir asi como asi?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me dejes ir?-

-eso lo decide el señor soma, pero te advierto…..no nos podrás dejar-

-te recomiendo no enviar a tus tropas, solo terminaras cayendo-

-que atrevida, tarde o temprano esa familia caerá, te lo aseguro-

-bien, ¿qué debo hacer para que poder la familia?- zanis sonrió y lilith sintió un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente

-jejejeje-

En una gran casa había muchas personas en una puerta intentando entrar

-por favor soma-sama deme un poco de su bebida, por favor tan solo un poco más-

-no puedo vivir sin ella-

Muchas personas en la puerta con rostros de cansancio, somnolientos y hasta agotados intentaban entrar rogando a los guardias que seguían firmes ante la gente

-soma-sama…- en un cuarto un hombre con apariencia joven cabello negro que tapaba sus ojos estaba moliendo algo en una taza

-traje a la niña liliruca erde ha vuelto- al lado de zanis estaba lilith pero sobándose la cabeza

-¿eh, me trajiste a la fuerza?-

-silencio, estas ante soma-sama- lilith volteo y miro al joven que era el dios soma moliendo y haciendo licor sin embargo estaba algo especial, no les prestaba atención, estaba completamente ido, solo trabajando en su lugar

-dice que cambiara su conducta y servirá a la familia…-

-soma-sama déjeme retirarme de la familia por favor- exclamo lilith al dios pero este no le hizo caso estaba completamente concentrado en sus asuntos

-que modales son esos, si piensas irte, debes pagar el precio-

-¡¿precio!?-

-sí, debes pagarle al señor soma por todo lo que hizo por ti…..veamos 10 millones son suficientes-

-¿Qué?, no tengo tanto dinero…,

-¿es suficiente señor soma?-

-te lo encargo…- fue todo lo que dijo el Dios sin dejar su labor

_**Día siguiente **_

En una reunión había varios dioses reunidos y sentados mirando un solo lugar, entre ellos estaba loki, miach, take y freya, esta última estaba sonriendo estaba completamente en otros pensamientos

-¿Dónde está Hestia?- apolo golpeo la mesa

-apenas han pasado unos minutos-dijo miach

-si, tranquilízate apolo- dijo take también con rostro de aburrimiento por la actitud del Dios

-seguramente esa enana está pensando en huir, aunque tenga un guerrero nivel 7, está completamente fuera de batalla-

Los presentes se rieron por las bromas de loki freya seguía sonriendo pero su rostro mostraba ignorancia ante esto, take miach y Hermes eran los únicos que no se reían, eran amigos muy cercanos de Hestia y aunque eran neutrales en este caso, no les pareció la ofensa de loki y más cuando gohan salvo a su familia

-que palabras, para a quien le debes tanto loki-

Loki y los dioses se callaron cuando vieron a Hestia y Artemis llegar

-¿Qué dijiste enana?- Hestia siguió seria y miro a loki por unos minutos ella se impresiono por la seriedad de Hestia

-bueno, tampoco espero mucho de ti envidiosa, de hecho, no espero nada de muchos de ustedes…..¡yo sé con quienes cuento y quienes no!-

Ahora Hestia miro a take y a miach que le regalaron una sonrisa Hestia miro también a Hermes que aunque era neutral, sabía que contaba con su amistad y hasta incluso miro a freya que le devolvió la sonrisa, Hestia no era muy cercana a freya pero al verla no reírse le devolvió la gratitud por sus palabras

-duras palabras Hestia, más cuando dijiste que ibas a ser la mejor familia de todos, ¿enserio puedes serlo?, solo piénsalo aquí hay dioses como loki y como yo con muchos seguidores…en cambio tu…- nuevamente todos volvieron a reírse Artemis iba a decir algo pero Hestia la detuvo ella estaba seria sin perder su postura

-es cierto, no seremos la mejor familia, lo repito….aqui hay amigos que quiero y sus familias son grandiosas y las respeto por eso, sin embargo, a partir de hoy dejare de ser la burla de todos ustedes, de dioses tan mezquinos como tu… ¡apolo!- Hestia apunto a apolo que le sonreía

-¿y tú Artemis?, ¿Qué haces a su lado?, alguien que puede tener a cientos de seguidores-

-no es de tu incumbencia, narcisista- dijo la chica con tono serio

-que ruda, para alguien que odiaba las relaciones, te veo muy junta a otros-

-nos estamos saliendo del tema, ¿podemos empezar de una vez?-

-claro-

En la mesa se sentaban los dos Hestia y apolo Artemis se sentaba a lo lejos ya que Hestia era la líder principal y debía ser ella la que negociara

-entonces ¿Cómo van a jugar?, no metan la pata- dijo loki desde arriba

-si yo gano me llevo a tus hijos-

-¿y si nosotros ganamos?-

-hare lo que quieran, claro es imposible-

-como quieras, y te doy el derecho de elegir como vamos a pelear, mientras se respete el derecho de mis hijos de pelear….-

-espera hay Hestia- dijo apolo alzando su mano

-es cierto que tienes dos hijos y uno de ellos es nivel 7, pero por ahí escuche que posee un brazo artificial, y cierto equipo, en esta pelea estará prohibido su uso- tanto Hestia Artemis, miach, take y Hermes hicieron mala cara

-no es justo, gohan tiene un problema con su brazo-

-no es mi culpa que tu familiar haya hecho alguna tontería para perderlo, Jajajaja-

-infeliz….- Hestia iba a ponerse de pie molesta pero decidió suspirar y sentarse otra vez

-no me dejare provocar, mis hijos tienen el mismo derecho a equipo asi como los tuyos-

-pero él es nivel 7-

-¿y eso que?, no es mi culpa que tu hijos sean unos cobardes como tú- apolo hizo una mueca más por el insulto a el que por sus hijos

\- te doy el derecho a que elijas la pelea, ¡asi que tenemos el derecho a equipo!-

-¿de verdad me das el derecho a elegir la forma de competir?-

Los dioses se asombraban un poco ya que en esta clase de lucha existían el modo 1 vs 1 y el modo todos contra todos ósea un asedio, si apolo eligia el 1vs1 serían gohan y bell contra los hijos que apolo elija, pero , en batallas individuales hasta que gane uno, obviamente apolo era de todo pero no idiota, si elegía este modo ganar sería imposible por gohan que era el nivel más alto de orario, por lo que su opción más segura era el asedio donde todos se irían contra los dos en una batalla campal, esto claramente es una injusticia pero si hesita le daba todo el derecho, nada podía hacer solo habían dos que sabían del poder de gohan y una no era muy alegada y esto obviamente colocaba a Hestia nerviosa

-sí, no me importa-

-que valiente Hestia, pero a veces esa valentía es más idiotez, ¿Qué pasa si digo que quiero un asedio?-

-no me importa, pero lo repito, quiero que mis hijos tengan los mismos derechos a pelear que tú, más cuando tú ya tienes ventaja numérica –

-¿y si digo que no?-

-que cobarde-

-¿Qué pasa apolo?- la voz de freya se oyó en el lugar llamando la atención del Dios y de los demás más a Hestia

-¿quieres que dos peleen contra varios armados, con hechizos y demás?, ¿es eso digno de un Dios?- apolo hizo mala cara

-si Hestia te da el derecho a elegir el modo de pelea, es tu deber darle el derecho a usar el equipo-

-¿freya?- Hestia y Artemis miraron a la diosa con asombro ya que era raro que ella ayudara

-es cierto apolo, sería muy cobarde de ti si permites esto- grito Artemis golpeando la mesa

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo miach

-yo igual- ahora hablo take

-si déjalos-

-¡déjalos!, ¡déjalos!, ¡déjalos!- los dioses empezaron a gritar en coro, esto asombro a Hestia incluso loki ayudo gritando puede que al final tengan algo de corazón hacia Hestia, o a lo mejor fue freya pero que ayudo, ayudo

-está bien- dijo apolo ya enojado y arto

-¡pero!... ¡Elijo el modo asedio! Y… ¡ustedes serán los que defiendan!-

Todos nuevamente se callaban y Hestia suspiraba

-¿seguro?-

-¡defenderán…y deben atacar también!, ¡deberán hacer ambas cosas!-

Esto asusto a todos, defender y atacar era algo imposible para dos chicos, técnicamente debía uno defender y otro atacar y conquistar la base enemiga, aunque eran dos era algo muy difícil ya que si uno caía significaba la derrota

-eso no es justo apolo-

-cállate Artemis, les di su derecho me toca a mí-

-¡hipócrita!- grito la diosa golpeando la mesa aunque sabía que gohan y bell podían hacer ambas cosas no quitaba que era un verdadero manipulador

-¿asi estas feliz freya?-

-sí, mucho- con una sonrisa dijo la diosa apolo se extrañó porque literalmente estaba comiendo más de lo que le dieron, en otras palabras estaba robando

-¿y bien Hestia?-

-te lo repito, como quieras, mientras respetes el derecho de mis hijos-

-claro- apolo sonreía como todo un demente

_**Después de la reunión **_

-freya, espera- Hestia detuvo a la diosa de la belleza que estaba por irse

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-¿Por qué?, porque me muero de ver la cara de apolo cuando sea humillado, ¿por eso?-

-no, pudiste hablar del poder de gohan y ponerme en desventaja, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-¿me crees tan poca Hestia?, te lo repito, quiero ver a tu hijo humillar a ese tonto….por eso- freya se iba y Hestia sonrió

-gracias-

Después Hestia, miach, take y Artemis estaban bajando por un ascensor

-Hestia, sé que gohan es fuerte, y bell también pero….. ¿Por qué tan confiada?-

-Jeje, ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que la pelea ya la tengo ganada?-

-bueno, sé que los dos son fuertes, pero hablamos de defensa y ataque, y son solo dos-

-si….pero primero…me encargare de gohan, debo ir a que recupere lo que es suyo-

Bell por otro lado estaba entrenando en su casa esta vez estaba entrenando solo, ya que gohan, Hestia y Artemis tuvieron que irse por el resto de la tarde, el chico estaba entrenando con toda su determinación ya que el también debía poner su parte para la próxima pelea el chico estaba más cambiado, tenía más carácter, mas actitud, estaba aprendiendo del Saiyajin, imitándolo

-bell-

-¿eh?, ¡welf!- bell miro a welf llegar a su casa aunque algo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

-escuche un rumor, parece que alguien vio llevarse a Lili cuajo inconsciente, según lo que escuche, era el comandante de la familia soma- bell se asombró como nunca abriendo sus ojos y su expresión indicaba miedo y aumento de tensión

-si eran de su familia, ¿Por qué la dejaron inconsciente?-

-no lo sé, pero de que se la llevaron a la fuerza eso parece- bell quedo en silencio por unos segundos

-vamos a rescatarla, welf, algo debemos hacer-

-¿estás seguro?-

-sí, quiero que ella deje esa familia- welf sonrió por esto

-está bien, veamos que se puede hacer-

-¿puedo ayudar?- los dos voltearon a mirar y era Hestia junto a mikoto y al grupo de Ouka junto a naaza

-kami-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Artemis se quedó con gohan, y de paso me encontré con los muchachos, y escuche lo que sucedió, asi que ayudare a traer a lilith de regreso-

-kami-sama…

-no creas que no he visto cómo se comportan los dos- Hestia se acercó al oído de gohan haciéndolo ruborizar

-si yo encontré la felicidad, ¿Por qué tu no? -

-gracias-

-conociendo a la familia soma, seguramente 1uerrán dinero por entregar a lilith-

-¿dinero?-

-sí, su familia es muy codiciosa más cuando soma hace muchos años atrás cometió un terrible error por su alcohol, muchos dicen que el alcohol de soma es el mejor y es verdad, pero…hay otros manjares incluso miles de veces superior a su bebida- todos se asombraban

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, pero pertenecen a otros reinos donde nosotros no podemos acceder tan fácil, en fin eso hizo que soma se sumiera en una depresión muy grande y ya sea alguien que no le importe nada, pero si su familia…..el dinero-

-¿de cuánto hablamos?-

-veamos…si conozco a soma…..creo que 15 millones más o menos-

-¿tanto?- grito welf

-yo solo tengo 3 guardados- dijo bell recordando cuando salieron de la mazmorra de los dioses y repartieron las ganancias

-después de pagar algunas cosas…..tengo 2, serian 5- dijo Hestia cruzada de brazos

-quedan faltando 10- dijo welf –yo ayudare con 1-

-welf…..no…-

-déjame ayudarlos, ella también es mi amiga -

-gracias-

-quedan 9-

-no tenemos opción, vámonos con eso y negociemos, rápido-

-nosotros ayudaremos con algo- dijo Ouka y los demás asentían

-no, no lo hagan…..-

-les debemos a ustedes mucho, por lo menos déjenos ayudarles-

-chicos….gracias, está bien, vamos y negociemos-

Mucho más tarde en la casa de la familia soma lilith estaba en una celda y hay entraba su comandante hay estaba sentado un hombre de guardia

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-terrible-

-Jejejje-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-tienes una habilidad de transformación muy peculiar, la usare para negocios-

-¿Cómo sabes de mi transformación?-

-soma-sama me dijo- lilith de nuevo se sentó

-¿dinero?, ¿codicia?, ¿eso te hace feliz?-

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo!? , quiero todo lo que tiene el señor soma, quiero disfrutar de todos los placeres de la vida-

-reveas tus pensamientos-

-valla- zanis se acomodaba sus anteojos

-como sea mañana por la mañana….

-señor, una familia viene a hablar, es una diosa pequeña, exige que el señor soma salga a hablar-

-que molesto, pero bueno veamos que tiene que decir- lilith también se sorprendió por lo dicho por el que llego

En la entrada estaba Hestia y los demás y la familia soma estaba frente con sus armas en alto

-quiero hablar con soma, que salga ya- exigió Hestia

-¿soma-sama….como te atreves…?-

-esto es una asunto de dioses, no se metan-Hestia hizo arder un poco su cabello callando al aventurero

-que sorpresa, Hestia-sama, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- zanis salió a hablar

-¿Dónde está soma?, quiero hablar con el-

-el está ocupado, es mejor…-

-¿tú eres el comandante?, quiero a lilith ahora mismo- ahora fue bell el que hablo

-lo siento pero ella es parte de la familia-

-yo se que no te importa ella, se perfectamente que a ustedes solo les gusta los placeres, bien, vine a negociar, ¿Cuánto quieren por ella?-

-Ohh, ¿piensan comprarla?, que cruel-

-más cruel es tenerla por dinero, no me engañas- dijo bell molesto

-valla, bueno….¿qué tal 10 millones?-

-¿10 millones?- Hestia se asombro

-¿no tienen el dinero entonces….?-

-tengo 6, 3 millones, ¿les sirve?-

-lo siento son 10 millones o nada- bell chasqueaba la lengua

-quiero ver a soma, que salga ya- dijo Hestia ya más molesta pero bell no se esperó y tomo del cuello al comandante

-la quiero de vuelta-

-¿o que harás…..?- bell no espero y le dio un golpe en la cara los aventureros no esperaron y se lanzaron a bell que empezó a pelear los otros no esperaron y se lanzaron a ayudar a bell mientras Hestia solo suspiro y se fue corriendo hacia la mansión para entrar a ella y llegar corriendo donde estaba Hestia pero a la vez llegaba lilith

-¿lilith?-

-¿Hestia-sama?-

-pensé que estabas atrapada-

-bueno…..logre escapar- lilith recordó a el guardián que le paso las llaves solo porque no le agradaba zanis

-soma, escúchame, soy Hestia- pero soma siguió

-soma, por favor detén a tu familia, tu no eras asi- soma siguió con lo suyo

-soma, escúchame, se lo que es vivir solo, pensando que solo sirves para lo que la gente quiere, yo estuve sola desde que baje del cielo, pero te aseguro que puedes cambiar, esas bebidas de los dioses no pueden darse a los humanos, entiéndelo-

-la gente es igual…..solo quieren mi bebida-fue todo lo que dijo soma

-soma-sama, estoy muy agradecida por lo ha hecho por mí, pero…..yo quiero ser otra clase de persona, ya no quiero una vida como los demás- soma se detuvo y volteo a ver a ambas llevando un vaso

-bebe esto, y si lo soportas, te escuchare-

-¿el néctar de los dioses?-

-soma, ¿Cómo se te ocurre….?-

-lo hare, si lo resisto, ¿me hará caso?- soma asintió al pedido de lilith

Lilith lo bebió de un fuerte sorbo asombrando a Hestia pero la chica se caía al piso con una risa y retorciéndose, Hestia bajo a ayudarla peor no hacía nada

-soma, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ganas con hacerlos adictos a esta cosa?-

-tu deberías saberlo, Hestia-

-supera ese maldito trauma de una maldita vez….-pero Hestia se asombró cuando lilith tomaba los hombros de la diosa y se volvía a poner de pie apretando los dientes soma también volteo a mirar

-por gohan-sama…que es como un hermano mayor…y por bell….por favor detenga la pelea- lilith se inclinó y nuevamente le pidió a soma que solo se quedaba mirando como Hestia

-lo resististe-

-si…..lo hago por quienes quiero….-

-lilith….-

-soma tomo un jarrón que tenía a un lado y lo lanzo al piso donde estaba la pelea y se hizo frente a su familia-

-detengan la pelea-

-¿soma-sama?- dijo zanis impresionado al ver a su Dios hablar y hasta intervenir

-bell, chicos….detengan la pelea- una voz se oyó atrás y vieron a gohan con Artemis

-¿gohan?-

-escuche lo que paso, si quieres valis a cambio de lilith, hecho, pero eso es repulsivo - gohan se acercó a zanis apuntándole con su dedo

-no es necesario- soma grito desde arriba

-ella me demostró…que tal vez no todos son iguales- volteando a ver a lilith la chica y Hestia sonrieron por la decisión del Dios

Después de esto lilith estaba sentada y Hestia le dejaba caer una gota de sangre en su espalda pasando del símbolo soma al símbolo Hestia, indicando que ahora pertenecía a la familia de Hestia

-muchas gracias Hestia-sama, quiero bajar para agradecerle a los demás-

-está bien, por cierto bell fue el de la idea de rescatarte-

-ya veo- lilith se ruborizo un poco y se fue corriendo

-me alegra que los dos se estén acercando, asi como gohan y nosotras-

-sí, me alegro mucho por bell-

-¿esa chica…..de verdad le di mi bendición?-

-sí, una que te decepciono e ignoraste, es una niña que se hizo fuerte por lo que hiciste , soma…..es momento que cambies, lo que ocurrió hace tiempo…debemos superarlo-

-eso creo-

Por otro lado gohan presente se le refrescaba la situación

-ya veo….fue arriesgado, pero valiente bell- gohan le daba unas palmadas en el hombro

-sí, gracias bell-sama-

-no….no hay problema- bell se rasco la nuca algo nervioso aunque el ambiente ya se tranquilizó miach y take llegaban también para llevarse a sus hijos

-gohan, bell, Hestia, Artemis, les deseamos mucha suerte-

-gracias- se inclinaron los dos hijos ante los dos que le deseaban suerte

-buena suerte a los dos-

-sí, confiamos en ustedes-

Todos hablaban menos mikoto y welf que estaban serios en silencio después de una leve charla ambas familias se retiraban lilith por otro lado era oficial en la familia de Hestia

En la mañana take estaba sentado tomando un poco de te

-aunque gohan sea fuerte, son tres contra toda una familia, ojala pudiera ayudarles…-

-takemikazuchi-sama-

-¿eh?, ¿mikoto?- mikoto se hacía detrás de take y se arrodillaba

-por favor déjeme unirme a la familia Hestia-

-¿eh?-

-no me malentienda, le estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo, pero…gohan, bell, Hestia….todos ellos siento que les debo más que un favor, siento que debo pelear junto a ellos para poder sentirme aliviada, necesito agradecerles, perdóneme por mi egoísmo-

Take miro por un segundo a mikoto y le sonrió, él era uno de los pocos dioses que quería a Hestia como una amiga, por eso no se molesto

Por otro lado welf se inclinaba ante hefesto

-¿quieres unirte a la familia de Hestia?-

-si-

-¿y por estas seguro que te dejare tan fácil?-

-por qué sé que la diosa que respeto…se enojaría si no se lo pidiera-

-¿no querías hacer un arma superior a cualquiera?-

-mi pasión sigue ardiendo y puedo hacerla donde sea, usted me lo enseño-

-una última pregunta, ¿Por qué me pides esto?-

-por mis amigos- hefesto suspiro

-solo porque gohan ha sido un buen cliente y lo estimo, te permito esto, buena suerte-

-gracias-

Ese día gohan y bell entrenaban ya físicamente todo para que bell fuera más poderoso

-eso es bell, sigue asi, ya estas dominado tu fuerza mucho mas- gohan esquivaba cada golpe y patada de bell

-oye gohan ¿podemos unirnos al entrenamiento?- gohan y bell voltearon a mirar y vieron a welf, mikoto y hasta ryuu

-chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-a partir de ahora estamos en la misma familia-

-¿Qué?-

-asi es gohan- Hestia y Artemis junto a lilith miraron a ambos chicos

-¿pero ryuu…..tu también?-

-sin embargo…..seguiré en la taberna de mama mía, no la abandonare-

Gohan y bell se miraron y sonrieron bastante alegres

-gracias…..amigos, claro pueden unirse, vamos a entrenar-

-¡sí!-

Y asi empezaron sus entrenamientos para el día que viene-

Apolo por otro lado estaba sentado en su trono sonriendo en una habitación a oscuras

-es una lástima Hestia…no podrás ganarme…..cuando usemos "eso"- apolo toco algo similar a una esfera de color negro y un ojo

_**Fin del capítulo 23 **_

_**Hubo cambios pero era de esperarse a por cierto quería darles la siguiente información**_

_**La lista del harem de gohan será**_

_**-Hestia-**_

_**-Artemis-**_

_**-ains-**_

_**-freya-**_

_**-tiona-**_

_**-haruhime- **_

_**-ryuu-**_

_**-syr- **_

_**-aisha- **_

No sé si colocar a hefesto o a mikoto, solo voy a colocar una de las dos asi que lo dejare en votación para que lo elijan ustedes espero les guste la lista y dependiendo de la tercera temporada o de los mangas si incluyo a mas pero solo podría incluir a tres más contando a la que ustedes elijan en la votación eso es todo amigos bye


	24. Chapter 24

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 24: juego de guerra **_

Era un día tranquilo, silencioso, tranquilo, poco a poco iba saliendo el dia para empezar un nuevo comienzo lleno de actividades de ahí del templo donde estaba la familia Hestia se despertaban todos, aunque el lugar era bastante estrecho se acomodaron como pudieron y se levantaban para organizarse y prepararse

Lilith, welf, mikoto y ryuu se alistaban con sus ropas y armas para ir directamente a su destino, Hestia estaba despierta mirando por la puerta del templo hacia el cielo que estaba despertando

-Hestia-sama- lilith hablo por los tres

-¿están listos?-

-si-

-¿y gohan y bell?- Hestia apunto con su dedo pulgar al portón hay estaba bell completamente organizado sin embargo no vieron a gohan

-bell-dono, ¿y gohan-dono?-

-ya está por salir-

-¿eh?-

-perdón por hacerlos esperar-

Gohan se asomó ante todos sin embargo notaron algo muy diferente, el Saiyajin llevaba su dogi típico sin embargo algo más cambiado, sus mangas no eran tan largas dejando relucir más su brazo humano perfectamente tonificado y su brazo mecánico que era exactamente igual a su brazo humano, hefesto hizo un grandioso trabajo con ese brazo, su ropa era más ajustada dejando su pecho más al aire, una cinta azul amarrada en su cintura más gruesa, su pantalón y botas estaban iguales , el dogi era más rojo y azul por dentro y atrás llevaba una funda de espada con la espada en su espalda

-valla, gohan te vez muy bien- dijo mikoto

-sí, te vez increíble- hablo ryuu pero algo sonrojada parece que le impacto bastante ver al Saiyajin asi, su dogi anterior no le dejaba ver mucho su físico marcado pero este si

-gracias, quería usar esta ropa en honor a mi padre, me siento feliz con pelear con ella-

-ya veo-

-me las hizo Artemis- gohan miro a Artemis quien se ruborizaba un poco

-te vez bien gohan, eres la imagen de tu padre- dijo Hestia con una sonrisa

-gracias-

-yo también quiero unas ropas asi, pero esperare después que ganemos- dijo bell motivado y gohan asintió

-bueno chicos….es hora, acabemos esto-

-¡SI!-

Los demás dieron un grito de determinación al rato llegaron unos vehículos y se llevaban a gohan y a bell

-les deseo mucha suerte a ambos-dijeron las diosas pero miraron a gohan

-gohan, ten mucho cuidado-

-lo tendré- dijo el Saiyajin alzando el pulgar a las dos

-esperaremos su triunfo-

-¡sí!- el carro con ciertos hombres se iba y ambas miraron a los dos irse, pero sobre todo a su amado Saiyajin, sabían que estaría bien, pero de apolo se esperaba cualquier cosa

-¡¿Ustedes son warrior legendary y little rocket verdad?-

-si- respondieron ambos

-los apoyaremos en el juego, no pierdan- ante lo dicho por los hombres los dos se impresionaron un poco ellos no esperaban que la gente los apoyara es más, durante este tiempo escucharon muchos decir de como perderían y que eran caso perdido ellos no prestaron atención, pero esto tal vez era una señal que no todos son tan habladores y había gente con corazón

-valla, gracias- dijo gohan algo contento

-no sabía que usabas espada-

-¿esta?, si aprendí a usarla-

-qué bueno…..-

-¡gohan-kun!- una voz femenina se escuchó y era syr que llego corriendo detrás del vehículo

-¿syr-san?- gohan de inmediato se levanto

-ten, llévate esto- la chica le paso un pequeño objeto que era una especie de dije

-es un amuleto de la suerte, animo- la chica se detuvo por correr al mismo nivel que el carruaje gohan lo vio y le sonrió

-gracias, lo voy a atesorar- la chica algo ruborizada se despidió zarandeando su mano

Gohan vio el amuleto y se lo amarro a su espada sin necesidad de voltear

_-syr…..te prometo que ganaremos, y….también te dedicare esta victoria- _

En un sitio oscuro eran dos castillo uno estaba increíblemente cuidado era enorme y otro era viejo y sucio estaba en pésimas condiciones en ambos estaban la bandera de Hestia y apolo y como se esperaría ya sabemos en qué bandera iba cada castillo

En el castillo de apolo llegaban muchos aventureros con cosas, maletas, carruajes y más

-¡qué tontería!, ¿toda una familia contra 2?, ¿tanto en ataque como defensa?, esto acabara muy rápido-

-sí, pero… ¿es necesario que apolo-sama nos diera esto?- uno de los aventureros miraba una vitrina

-apolo-sama solo es precavido, yo diría que va a ser la derrota más humillante que le haremos a una familia-

-por otro lado Casandra y Daphne estaban en una de las partes superiores

-el castillo….caerá-

-¿un sueño?, ¿dices que vamos a perder?-

-no solo eso…..vi algo espectacular en ese chico…algo que incluso los dioses se impresionaran-

-¿hablas en serio?, será fuerte y apuesto, pero ¿Qué impresione a los dioses?, lo dudo, tenemos ventaja numérica, y solo son dos, además mira la condición de su castillo, no hay forma que perdamos aun si es nivel 7, hiacinto puede arreglárselas

Por otro lado gohan y su grupo llegaban al castillo con sus cosas viendo al castillo enemigo

-¿Qué tal ¿eh?, nos dan lo más viejo- dijo welf con tono de rabia

-eso no importa, al final todo es igual- dijo gohan entrando

-bien, parece que no hay nadie adentro, por lo que no tenemos espías ni nada, lo siguiente será buscar un lugar tranquilo y quedarnos hay por si hay trampas o nos vigilan –

-valla gohan, sí que sabes cómo actuar- dijo mikoto

-seguro es experiencia- dijo gohan con una pequeña sonrisa

-perdón-

-descuida, creo que eso me ayudara en algo por fin a ser buen líder, bueno, planeemos nuestra estrategia-

-¿no sería más sencillo que los mandaras a volar gohan-sama?- dijo lilith con tono de burla

-es una opción, pero no vale la pena, nos menospreciaron, demostrémosles que no somos una simple burla, ¡como equipo!- gohan miro a todos y asintieron con fuerte determinación

Al día siguiente

En todo orario no había gente que no mirara lo que estaba por ocurrir y los que iban a mostrar el espectáculo era la familia ganessa que mostraba todo por una especie de imagen hay se veia todo lo que iba a pasar, todos, allegados de gohan y la familia miraban detenidamente el juego

Por otro lado los dioses estaban en un lugar más especial para mirar la acción

-valla, la gente está emocionada- dijo loki

-los juegos de guerra son casi una industria en orario- hefesto llego donde loki

-valla mira es apolo- el dios llegaba como siempre con tono de superioridad Hestia y Artemis por otro lado estaban sentadas en silencio

-Hestia…..espero te hayas despedido de son gohan, cuando esto acabe te desterrare no solo de orario, sino del mundo inferior-

Sin embargo Hestia no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo a mirar, Artemis también estaba en silencio

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no van a hablar?-

-adelante búrlate, ya todos lo han hecho, pero quiero que sepas, que no seré amable contigo-

-Jajajaja, que valiente-

-Hestia regresaba al silencio mirando muy tensa, Artemis la tomo de la mano-

-Hermes –sama….

-si empecemos-

-uranios, dame permiso-

-¡entendido!-

Y ahí se abría la imagen mostrando el escenario

En un bar todo el mundo estaba apostando pero totalmente por la familia apolo

-¿Qué pasa?, no podemos seguir si solo se apuesta a la familia apolo-

-yo apuesto por la familia Hestia- naaza llegaba con una bolsa de dinero

-oye preciosa, ¿es en serio?-

-perderás tu dinero- sin embargo naaza no dijo nada

-no me culpes cuando pierdas-

-no lo hare- dijo naaza con una sonrisa enormes bolsas de dinero en la de apolo y solo una en la de Hestia

En todo orario se veía la pelea, todo el mundo estaba pendiente no había familia o lugar que no vieran la batalla en la familia de loki todos estaban también observando

-ains va a empezar- ains llegaba a mirar muy seria

-¡el reloj marca el medio día…..! ¡Empieza!- se oía el gong y todos dejaron escapar un grito

En ambos castillos todo estaba en silencio sin embargo al castillo de Hestia empezaron a llover flechas y aventureros llegaban corriendo con armas en mano a invadir

-vamos que solo son dos-

-¡si!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-

Pero en un santiamén bell saltaba de una torre para caer sobre todos los aventureros y lanzar de sus manos un ataque de energía que impactaba contra los aventureros produciendo una fuerte explosión

-¡lilirh!-

-¡SI!- lilith saco su arco y flecha y lanzo una al cielo la cual empezó a dividirse en varias flechas de energías cayendo sobre todos

-Ohh, no sabia que habían mas- dijo apolo algo molesto

-los miembros de la familia participan, eso es obvio-

-tramposa-

-agradece que no le dije a gohan que los hiciera pedazos-

-da igual, eso no cambia nada-

Bell empezó a pelear contra los aventureros ganadores a muchos con facilidad y otros con algo de dificultad en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo estaba asombrando a muchos

-imposible, se supone que es nivel 3-

-aun no ven nada-

-da igual, somos 100 y ustedes 6, 50 de ataque y 50 en defensa- Hestia no dijo nada mas

En el campo de batalla bell luchaba contra varios pero al amontonarse mas welf entro a ayudar a pelear junto a mikoto -

-déjame ayudarte-

-gracias, el chiste es que no entren-

-no hace falta, asi no ganaran-

-no, pero nuestro orgullo si-

-entiendo- ambos se fueron a pelear pero el numero era amplio sin embargo lilith ayudaba con su lluvia de flechas, el problema era el tiempo para recargar el ataque sin embargo empezó a recibir apoyo de alguien más que con mascara y unas espadas lanzo un ataque de fuego contra todos

-¡ryuu-san!-

-recuerda, su meta es defensa-

-si-

-¡es hora!- ryuu miro a lo lejos y lanzo un ataque de fuego contra el piso

-craneal-san-

-¡sí!-

Bell acomodo sus manos en el costado y cargo un ataque que creo una especie de grieta y ryuu lanzo un ataque de fuego por ella y creaban una muralla de fuego que encerraba a todos

-ahora no pueden entrar y tampoco salir-

-astuto, pero….¿ahora como atacaran?- bell y welf sonrieron y en ese momento

Todos los aventureros y demás que estaban el castillo sintieron una presión en el aire, sintieron que algo se acercaba, paso a paso se sentía como el suelo temblaba y las rocas se movían

Un guerrero con ropa roja y azul se acercaba poco a poco al castillo con la espada en su espalda sus pasos y manera de caminar harían apartar a quien fuera

-ve, ¡gohan!- los 5 dijeron en voz baja y gohan se hacía frente al castillo

-cuídense, amigos míos- dijo el Saiyajin con un rostro tan frio y serio que era como si hubiera perdido su amabilidad era el mismo rostro de alguien que estaba por ir a la guerra

No cabe decir que muchas y hasta diosas ver al Saiyajin asi les pareció muy sexi pero eso a sus mentes

El Saiyajin se acercó a la pared y de un golpe la derrumbo asustando a todos los aventureros al mirar al Saiyajin entrar a la pared asi de fácil

Los dioses y aventureros se asustaron también, pues derrumbo una pared con un puño y ni modo de decir que no fue magia pues no uso su brazo mecánico

-muéstrenme que pueden hacer-

Ante la provocación del Saiyajin todos se lanzaban incluso uno que llevaba su cara cubierta y tenía orejas como syr

Atacando a gohan con armas, gohan solo los noqueaba de un golpe a cada uno usando más sus piernas asombrando a todos que miraban y tampoco el, bell y los otros estaban arrasando a los que atacaron

Gohan se fue corriendo por todo el castillo saltando y golpeando a cada uno que viera, en su rostro no había emoción, su rostro frio serio y estoico indicaba que esto no era un juego pero tampoco lo estaban haciendo pelear enserio

-¿Dónde está el líder?, que se muestre- grito gohan con fuerza

-vamos, peleen, ustedes quisieron esto, termínenlo-

Los aventureros temblaban no se lo podían creer, atacaban con armas y este ni siquiera desenfundaba la suya, las espadas, flechas los hechizos todo lo que le lanzaran al Saiyajin era tan inútil que a veces ni se volteaba a esquivar

-¿está apaleando a todos el solo?- dijo apolo sudando los dioses también estaban asombrados, los aventureros igual sin embargo ni Hestia ni los demás allegados decían nada

Esquivando los ataques gohan solo derrotaba a todos, los movimientos que usaba, su destreza eran indicios de un ser superdotado en el combate, era como si hubiera nacido para pelear-

-no puedo creer- dijo uno sudando

-oye maldito desenfunda tu arma, es de mala educación que no peeles con ella- pero gohan no respondió

-¿Por qué no respondes?-

-no tengo interés de responder-

-maldito presumido…..- gohan noqueo al sujeto con un golpe en el cuello

-yo no considero guerreros a los que atacan al hogar de otros-

-derro….derroto a treinta el solo-

-¿Quién demonios es?-

-ustedes le faltaron el respeto a mi diosa, a mi hermano…a nuestra familia, durante años, os han humillado, difamado, abusado…..¡ESO SE ACABA HOY!- gohan se lanzó contra un muro y lo atravesó haciendo que este temblara y más aventureros vieran asustado

-¿tres días?, no pienso perder un maldito segundo aquí, esto acaba hoy-

-¡ataquen!-

Pero gohan golpeo a cada uno que miraba sin compasión derribando a todo el que viera cuando una espada llegaba el la esquivaba o la detenía con su mano, si una flecha llegaba, el la esquivaba, si un hechizo era lanzado él lo detenía, francamente no había manera de dejar de mirar lo que gohan estaba haciendo

Pero bell y os otros no eran ignorados, bell estaba golpeando a muchos, y aunque salía herido, regresaba el ataque, si un ataque le rozaba la cara el lo cortaba, lo mismo con welf y mikoto, lilith apoyaba desde los cielos y ryuu también defendía a lilith de los ataques, estaban completamente sincronizados, eran un equipo-

-increíble- dijo asfi mirando

-si, bueno,….ya me esperaba esto, y para colmo…aun no muestran su verdadera carta de triunfo

Los dioses y demás estaban tan impresionados que no quitaban su rostro, apolo estaba en completo shock muchos miraron a Hestia y Artemis, pero ninguna sonreía, ninguna decia nada, estaban serias

-Hestia ¿Cómo es posible?- pero Hestia no respondió

-contesta…

_-¡silencio apolo!-_ grito uranios asustando al mismo dios Hestia siguió recta como Artemis

-que gran táctica, bell y los chicos defienden mientras gohan ataca, desde un principio, planearon bien

-si pero ellos no son como gohan-san-

-gohan debe terminar la pelea antes que los demás se agoten, o quedara solo-

En la familia loki aunque muchos se esperaban un resultado más o menos, otros estaban impresionados

-ya me esperaba algo asi, pero debo decir que tanto gohan como craneal no me dejan de impresionar- dijo fin

-es cierto-dijo tiona sonriendo –es como si estuviera hecho para la pelea-

-y craneal-san antes que no era ni reconocido, ahora está luchando de una manera similar a gohan-dono, no cabe duda, es un maestro asombroso- dijo riveria

-debo admitir….son hombres- dijo bete asombrando a todos por reconocer a los dos

En un especie de trono estaba el comandante bastante asombrado

-no puedo creerlo, ni en el ataque ni en la defensa tenemos ventaja-

-comandante hulla por favor- dijo Casandra

-los subestimamos- dijo Daphne

-no tenemos opción, liberaremos a "aquello"- todos soltaron un suspiro de miedo sin embargo gohan ya había llegado al sitio y derrumbaba la puerta de una patada

-¿Dónde esta el líder?- gohan miro de nuevo a todos y en el medio vio y reconoció al sujeto

-¿tu?-

-no espere que llegaras tan fácil-

-ríndete, esto se acabó, no voy a esperar más tiempo-

-¡no nos subestimes!-

Tomando lo que había en el vidrio sacaba una esfera negra y un ojo se abría asombrando un poco a gohan Hestia y Artemis también los dioses también pero apolo sonrió como nunca

-apolo ¿Qué haces?-

-silencio hermes, no existe regla que no prohíba equivar yo mismo a mi familia-

-pero eso…¡mataras a tu misma familia!-

-¡no me importa!, ve…..¡uroboros!-

El cielo se oscurecía en el lugar y rompiendo la esfera de la nada un rugido monstruoso se escuchó pr todo orario y un humo a la vez salió haciendo derrumbar de a poco el castillo

-¿Qué hiciste apolo?- grito Artemis

-asi es, la mascota d la familia…¡uroboros!-

El rugido fue tan fuerte que los que luchaban contra bell se taparon los oídos y ellos igual

-¿Qué pasa?-

-gohan- ryuu grito nerviosa

Todo orario quedaron en terror cuando vieron a una monstruosa criatura un ciclope gigante con una armadura de color rojo se mostró ante todo el mundo era tan grande como el castillo

Gohan que brincaba en las rocas llegaba a terreno de suelo mirando a la bestia colosal que rugía de manera aterrorizante bell y los otros miraron con asombro pero no se esperaron que la bestia tomara una roca y la lanzara contra el castillo sin importar nada

-¡cuidado!- grito bell y todos salieron corriendo esquivando la roca que se quedó incrustada en el castillo los aventureros salieron corriendo pero algunos por el derrumbe caían inconscientes por las piedras

-oye apolo esto es horrible-

-si ¿Qué has hecho?-

Los dioses empezaron a exclamar molestos pero apolo seguía con su sonrisa

-uroboros, la bestia que después del Dragon oscuro es la más caótica, ¿Por qué les diste a tus hijos una bestia que costo el sacrificio de tantos para encerrarla?- Hestia se levantó molesta

-para ganar, tranquila, la volveremos a sellar-

-es imposible estúpido, el sello era solo para un solo uso ¿no lo sabias?- apolo abrió los ojos

-no lo sabía, estaba tan concentrado en sus estupideces que ni siquiera escucho cuando nos lo dijeron- refunfuño Artemis

-tendremos que cancelar…..

-¡no!, sigamos- dijo Hestia sentándose otra vez

-¿te volviste loca enana?, si iban ganado, pero…..-

-gohan puede con el, mis hijos pueden- loki y todos se quedaban callados los aventureros quedaron en silencio nerviosos por lo que hicieron la familia de apolo pero pensaron que era algo de la batalla, a lo mejor los dioses no les cuentan esto para asustarlos pero…..apolo la rego y bien regada

Gohan miraba a la colosal bestia y en su cabeza estaba el comandante

-Jajajajaajaj, ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

El monstruo lanzo un golpe a gohan quien lo esquivo pero estaba serio

-chicos, no se acerquen es peligroso- dijo gohan al ver a sus amigos que estaban heridos

-lo hicieron muy bien, estoy orgulloso pero a esta cosa la derrotare yo-

_**Soundtrack Immediate Music - O Destina**_

Gohan tomo el mango de la espada y la sacaba

No cabe decir que dioses quedaron con la boca Super abierta al mirar la espada que saco gohan, hasta ouranus quedo igual, loki casi se cae al piso, hefesto quedo sudando y más , apolo dejo su sonrisita burlona y la paso a miedo, ganessa si se cayó al piso asustando a sus seguidores que fueron a ayudarlo

-¡no puedo creerlo…ese chico…..la tiene…!- ganessa no podía hablar

-no puedo creerlo- dijo loki sudando

-¿es…..real…lo que mis ojos ven?- hefesto hablo igual

Todos los dioses quedaban sin palabras sudando y voltearon a mirar a Hestia que seguía pero levemente sonrió, take y miach también se asombraron incluso una diosa que estaba sentada de piel morena se levantó del asombro

-ganessa-sama… ¿Qué pasa?-

-la espada…la espada del hijo de Hestia-

-¿la espada?-

-su símbolo….no puedo equivocarme…esa arma…..es el arma suprema…el arma que ni los dioses de la creación del universo pudieron blandir….

-¡LA ESPADA Z!- el grito al unísono de los dioses se oyo por orario al ver como la espada de gohan se hizo visible

-¿la espada z?- preguntaron algunos aventureros

-el arma que los dioses supremos que están por encima de todo crearon, no…..según la leyenda esa arma ni ellos la pudieron liberar, ¿Cómo es que un mortal la está empuñando cuando ni un dios lo puede hacer?- los aventureros miraron sudando la pantalla por lo dicho por el dios

Gohan observo a la bestia que se acercaba con su puño y lo lanzaba pero gohan lo detuvo con el arma y hasta le cortaba el brazo en una fracción de segundo los dioses y aventureros quedaron impactados por esto

-¡se supone que esa arma pesa tanto que ni los Kaioshin la podían sostener…!

-¡¿y el peleo…con ella encima!?-

-no puede ser…-

-gohan…..mata a esa bestia, no dejes que se acerque a orario-

Gohan tomo el arma con sus dos brazos y a empezó a mover con gran destreza para colocarla el pose de corte

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿Qué PASA…..?-

UROBOROS tomo al comandante en su mano

-¿Qué haces?- la bestia le rugió y acerco su boca para comérselo pero

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- bell lanzo un ataque contra esta y le daba en la cara haciéndolo mirar

-¡ATAQUEN!-

Welf, lilith ryuu y mikoto se lanzaron a atacar a la criatura lilith sus flechas, welf magia y ryuu y mikoto su mano haciendo caer al sujeto

Gohan salió corriendo con el arma en sus manos y se lanzó contra el monstruo que lanzo su puño como ataque gohan dio varios giros en el cielo….. ¡Y le cortaba el brazo! Para después tomar impulso….. ¡y cortarle la cabeza!

El corte fue tan limpio que nadie vio nada, cuando paso el arma, solo se vio a gohan con ella en su hombro el símbolo que decia ¡supremo! Y tenía el símbolo de los Kaio Shin brillo gohan la guardo de nuevo en la funda y la bestia cayó al piso muerta

El silencio se hizo en el lugar mientras el comandante de apolo estaba temblando en el piso y vio a gohan acercarse ese rostro tan frio lo hizo temblar mas

-ríndete-

-me…me rindo- el silencio se hizo por unos segundos y ganessa se levanto

-¡LOS GANADORES…LA FAMILIA HESTIA!-

Y todo como era de esperarse se hundió en gritos y alabanzas con la familia que sin duda fue un espectáculo fascinante

-¡que pelea muchachos, derrotaron a la familia apolo y a su mascota, la familia Hestia gano!-

Los amigos de la familia se alegraron como nunca en el bar donde apostaron los que apostaron se decepcionaron como nunca

-¡creo que gane!- dijo naaza

-sí., llévatelos- sin poder hacer nada todas las bolsas se le pasaban a la mujer que se retiró feliz

-increíble- en la familia de loki estaban impresionados

-no pensé que además de físicamente, también usara la espada- tiona brincaba de felicidad ains también se asombró tanto que sonrió muy fuerte

-no solo una espada… ¡la espada Z!-

-¿la espada z?- todos miraron a fin

-ese es el símbolo de los supremos Kaio, deidades universales que están muy por encima de las nuestras, según las leyendas, esa arma ni ellos la han empuñado, es el arma suprema- todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión

-¿y que hace el con ella?-

-a saber, pero esto es lo que impresiona más- dijo fin con un suspiro

En el panteón donde estaba los dioses estaban sin palabra pero sobretodo apolo que vio a Hestia levantarse

-lo prometido es deuda apolo- ahora Hestia paso a una sonrisa

-no…no puede ser….-

-no quiero escuchar que hicimos trampa, ya que tu también usaste algo sagrado, pero gohan lo hizo justo-

-espera Hestia…..era una broma…..-

-cállate, ahora harás lo que digo- apolo se asustaba mas

-¡tus cosas ahora son mías, tu familia se separara y te destierro del mundo humano…para toda la eternidad!- apolo solo pudo gritar

En el campo de batalla todos suspiraban cansados y gohan se acercaba celebrando entre ellos muy contentos

-lo hicieron muy bien, estoy orgulloso-

-tenemos un gran maestro- todos miraron a gohan que solo sonrió un poco sin embargo gohan sintió algo en su hombro como si una mano lo tocara y volteo a mirar por todos lados intentando ver algo pero no pudo sin embargo pudo recordar un poco esa calidez

-¿papa….?-

-¿eh?-

-a, no, nada, chicos…..lo logramos, ahora regresemos-

-¡sí!-

-ryuu-san ¿se va a unir con nosotros finalmente?- ryuu miro a gohan quien la miro pero no decia nada sin embargo su sonrisa la hizo agacharse un poco

-lo seré…..pero quiero seguir con mama mía-

-claro, me parece muy bien- ryuu se ruborizo un poco y asintió

Después de la batalla y llegar triunfantes con la diosas llegaban a la enorme mansión de apolo

-¡a partir de hoy viviremos aquí!-

-¿de verdad?- gohan se impresiono un poco pues se supone que era la mansión de apolo, y ahora resultaba que era la de ellos

-Jejejje, claro que sí, ustedes se merecen lo mejor además ese idiota regreso al cielo, no lo van a necesitar, a partir de hoy empezaremos nuestra nueva familia aquí-

-¿y el templo?, para serte honesta Hestia, no es que no quiera venir pero…..no quiero abandonar tampoco donde nos conocimos-

-entiendo gohan, pero no quiere decir que no podamos tener dos casas-

-me alegra saber eso-

-bien muchachos….. ¡ahora somos oficialmente una gran familia, en marcha!- todos daban un grito de victoria y entraban a su nueva casa

-gohan….

-¿sí?- el Saiyajin recibió dos besos de Hestia y Artemis

-gracias- el Saiyajin se rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y asentía feliz

_**Fin del capítulo 24 **_

_**Bueno acabamos el juego de guerra, sobre la votación he decidido colocar a las dos, perdón si los hice votar innecesariamente pero al ver que ambas tenían buena popularidad decidí a las dos y a welf ya mirare a quien puedo darle de chica, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y cuídense mucho mis amigos y hasta el próximo **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 25: el distrito del placer **_

-¿la espada Z?- freya miraba la bola de cristal con sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿fuiste capaz de obtener el arma sagrada del mundo de los Kaioshin?, no cabe duda….eres muy especial…..es la primera vez…que me enamoro de verdad- freya abrazaba la boca de cristal pegándola a su pecho y hasta besándola

-en verdad….estoy enamorada-

Después de la gran victoria de la familia Hestia y pasarse a su nueva casa algunos de ellos tenían que solucionar algunas cuentas pendientes una de ellas era lilith que estaba frente a soma, la chica estaba con actitud fuerte y se mantenía asi frente al Dios

-muchas gracias por todo-

Lilith inclino la cabeza ante el dios que seguía con su alcohol, no le respondió nada, pero ella se esperó esto pues su antiguo Dios era algo peculiar sin embargo no le prestó atención y ya con lo que pensó hacer la chica sintió su alma y conciencia tranquila, ella era ahora de otra familia pero aun asi tenía que despedirse apropiadamente

-cuídate-

Pero lilith se impresiono cuando escucho esa única palabra de soma, la chica sonrió y abrió la puerta para retirarse soma se detuvo por un instante y miro la ventana

-¿la espada Z?, Hestia….., creo que al final nada de lo que haga, puede superar lo que tu haz hecho-

Lilith salió y se encontró con bell ambos se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, parece que ambos decidieron finalmente mostrar el sentimiento que tenían, lilith quería a gohan, pero con ojos de una hermana menor, y de hecho gohan la veía asi, tanto bell como lilith eran como hermanos para él, y esa linda relación la valoraban con su corazón, pero no quería decir que ambos pudieran tener algo entre ellos.

-¿terminaste?-

-sí, ahora podemos ir….a nuestro hogar-

En la enorme mansión, dorada con un enorme jardín y hasta una reja de seguridad

-bueno, brindemos- Hestia alzo una copa y los demás le siguieron gohan era el único que tomaba jugo, la razón, al semi Saiyajin no le gustaba el licor por su sabor amargo, se dio a entender por parte de todos que seguramente era u lado Saiyajin que no le atraía las cosas amargas

-hay dos cosas para celebrar, la primera, bell…..felicidades por llegar a nivel 4- todos le aplaudieron al chico y lilith lo tomaba de la mano y gohan del hombro

-felicidades, bell, estoy orgulloso de ti- bell se ruborizo y asintió por la pena pero estaba feliz, tanto que incluso le salió una lagrima

-pensar que antes era un novato…ahora…nivel 4….

-te lo mereces bell-

-todo gracias a ti, gohan, no hubiera mejorado tanto sin ti-

-no solo por mí, día y noche, has entrenado y lo has conseguido-

-y la segunda…por gohan, ¡nuestro nuevo comandante!-

-¿comandante?-

-todos lo decidimos- dijo lilith muy feliz

-eres el más indicado para ser nuestro líder- mikoto también decia muy contenta

-si gohan, yo también lo pienso, y ryuu también -

Gohan miro las sonrisas de cada uno y la de sus dos días que sonrojadas asentían

-¿unas palabras comandante?-gohan tomo el vaso y sonrió

-yo…..me siento halagado, les quiero dar las gracias, por confiar en mí, por unírsenos y daré lo mejor para ser un líder digno de su confianza-

Todos le aplaudieron a gohan quien se ruborizo un poco y se volvió a sentar

-además, ahora gohan es oficialmente el más fuerte aventurero y ahora también….¡un campeón!-

-¿yo? ¿un campeón?-

-asi es, ese título nadie lo ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, estamos muy orgullosas-Artemis tomo la mano de gohan quien se sonrojaba otra vez

-valla…..tantas cosas…..solo por ganar el juego-

\- eres el primer humano en portar la espada Z, los dioses aún no se lo creen-

-hasta uranios quedo con la boca abierta, ojala hubiera podido enmarcar ese momento cuando los dioses casi se caen de sus sillas-

-sí, aun no puedo creer que derrotáramos a uroboros- dijo welf mirando el techo

-apolo no se va a salvar de esta, incluso puede que lo destronen- tras decir esto Artemis todos se asombraron

-¿tan lejos es lo que hizo?- pregunto bell

-demasiado, uroboros fue una vez la bestia que causo el fin de muchas familias, solo por debajo de…"ese"-

-sí, pero almenos no tenía en su poder, a "caos"-

-ahora que lo dices…. ¿no la mencionaron antes?-

-es una leyenda tan antigua que ni aun en esos tiempos existíamos como dioses, una monstruosa bestia apocalíptica-

-pero bueno…..es algo que ni mejor hablemos, es solo una leyenda-

-si es cierto, ahora gohan es una leyenda-

En una pantalla un montón de aventureros miraban la foto de gohan mientras más aventureros miraban y hablaban de él, hablando de como los dioses llegaron a sus familias y solamente podían hablar de la espada Z, a todos les comía la curiosidad y después de que los dioses les contaran de ella creció mas su reputación

-pero aun asi, cuando llegamos sin duda no me espere lo que vimos-

Después de brindar el grupo pasaba un buen momento entre ellos

-sí que hemos crecido-

Todos recordaron cuando llegaron y vieron tantas estatuas de apolo que simplemente quedaron como palos hasta gohan le pareció ridículo ese narcisismo tan exagerado

-fue un vistazo al infierno-

-pero es justo lo que haría goibniu ¿verdad?-

-bueno, antes fue el dios de la arquitectura….ahora, quien sabe- Hestia suspiro

-pero bueno, hizo a la perfección no le que le pedí-

-entonces…

-¿todo lo que pedimos?-

-asi es- todos se alegraban mientras gohan bebía de su vaso ya sabiendo lo que pidieron su familia

En un gran espacio había una enorme bañera similar a las aguas termales y de hecho esto era dos baños, hombres y mujeres pero de baños termales la primera en ensayar el baño era mikoto que se desnudó y se metió en ella

-Haaa, que alegría- mikoto estaba tan contenta que se quedaba hay

-ahora que lo pienso, gohan-dono no pidió nada, él dijo que el patio era suficiente para entrenar-

-valla, todo un guerrero…- mikoto se quedó mirando el techo y se le apareció la imagen del Saiyajin empuñando la espada

-de hecho, gohan-dono es muy apuesto…y es muy fuerte…-¿eh?- mikoto se levantó de golpe tocándose las mejillas que estaban sonrojadas

-eh…. ¿qué me pasa?, creo que la alegría del baño no me deja pensar bien…-mikoto se tocó el pecho nuevamente

-pero… ¿Cómo?-

Por otro lado welf miraba su herrería nueva tocando los instrumentos de trabajo estaba también muy contento por este regalo que le daban

-aquí…empezare mi nueva era-

Por otro lado Hestia, gohan, Artemis lilith y bell miraran toda la casa de pies a cabeza

_-que casa tan grande me recuerda a la casa de bulma-_ se pensó el Saiyajin pero este miro todo el jardín

-que gran lugar para entrenar, ¿no lo creen?-

-sí, pero gohan, recuerda que no debes destruirlo-

-si Hestia, lo sé- gohan se rio un poco por la broma de su diosa los demás se rieron igualmente sin embargo el espacio era perfecto para seguir entrenando gohan se quedó mirando cada espacio con una buena sonrisa sin embargo noto algo y fue de inmediato a ver y hay vio a dos chicas que inmediatamente reconoció

Hay vio a Daphne y a Casandra esta última agarrándose de los barrotes mientras Daphne la halaba era como si Casandra no se quisiera ir

-vámonos

-no, espera, créeme-

-¿disculpen, que hacen?- gohan por la curiosidad se acercó a las dos

-tu eres….warrior legendary, ¿o prefieres que te digan campeón? –

-prefiero gohan, no me gusta que me llamen tanto de esa manera, en fin ¿Qué pasa?-

-bueno ya la estás viendo…..-

-mi almohada-

-¿tu almohada?-

-dice que perdió su almohada-

-¿y sabes dónde está?-

-no lo recuerdo-

-mmm, está bien, voy a buscarla- el Saiyajin nuevamente entraba a la casa

Después de un rato llegaba de nuevo con la almohada y se la pasaba a la chica que la abrazo

-gracias, tu si me creíste-

-de nada-

-espera- Daphne le hablo al Saiyajin

-¿es cierto que esa espada es la espada suprema?-

-eh, si ,es la espada Z- las dos desde afuera suspiraron de sorpresa

-¿la conocen?-

-apolo-sama nos habló de ella de vez en cuando, dijo que era un arma de un mundo que ni ellos podían pisar, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

-bueno, es una larga historia

-¿podemos verla?- gohan dio un salto y salía de la mansión

-por mí no hay problema pero el problema…..-

-vamos, no haremos nada, créenos-

-no, no es eso, es que es muy pesada-

-no somos tan débiles, vamos, por favor- gohan suspiro y la saco de su mango aun sosteniéndola se la paso a Daphne

-¿esta?-

-sí, vamos- gohan la soltó y en ese momento Daphne la tuvo que soltar pues el arma se fue directamente al piso cayendo con tal fuerza que hasta agrieto este

-Ahh, increíble- las dos quedaron impactadas por mirar el arma las dos tomaron el mango y la intentaron levantar pero en vez de eso se cayeron al piso sobre el arma

-que peso….. ¿Cuánto pesa esta arma?-

-ni yo lo sé- respondió gohan

-¿y tú peleaste contra todos nosotros con esta arma encima?-

-bueno, de hecho su peso incluso me afecta todavía, aun no lo puedo dominar- gohan la tomo de nuevo y la guardo en su mango

-bueno ahora me quedo en claro que realmente eres alguien impresionante, lamentamos todo lo que paso, espero poder empezar de nuevo desde mañana-

-¿desde mañana?-

-¿no lo sabes?-

-¿entonces es verdad Hestia?-

Hestia estaba sentada junto a varias torres de papel que eran en realidad solicitudes para ingresar

-¿los sorprendí verdad?-

-no puedo creer que vallamos a reclutar- bell estaba muy contento mirando los ingresos como welf gohan y mikoto

-desde nuestra pelea en horario nuestra reputación se elevó y por eso han estado enviando muchos ingresos-

-sin embargo Hestia, debemos pensarlo bien, son muchísimas- Artemis miraba cada papel como gohan pero este solo estaba serio

-si lo sé, antes nadie quería unirse y ahora quieren hacerlo, me hace feliz saber eso pero después de la experiencia que he tenido, no se ingresara tan fácil y después de todo….solo dejare ingresar a 8-

-¿8?- dijo bell

-claro, los 7 somos un equipo y no sería bueno un número tan grande, ¿están de acuerdo?- todos se miraron y asintieron

-claro-

-bien, pero eso será mañana, por el momento relajémonos-

-¡Hey Hestia!- un grito se oyó dese afuera y la diosa salió a mirar hay afuera vio a hefesto, a miach y a take quien venía con chigusa

-¿hefesto?, ¿miach?-

-lamentamos molestar Hestia, la verdad es que queríamos ver a gohan-

-¿a mí?-

-sí, nos gustaría ver la espada Z, si no hay problema, es que simplemente es increíble que el arma original este en nuestro mundo, y yo quisiera vera ¿no te molesta verdad?-

-a no señorita hefesto- gohan saco la espada de su mano y los tres se acercaron y la veían su pulidez, su imagen que parecía cortarte con solo mirarla y esa belleza

-increíble, el arma suprema, en frente de nosotros, el símbolo de los Kaioshin es original…es verdadera, ¿puedo tomarla?-

-sí, pero tenga mucho cuidado señorita hefesto, es muy pesada-

-déjame ver…. ¡Kyaaa!- la diosa dejo escapar un lindo grito cuando el arma cayó al suelo sin ella poder hace nada para evitar su caída

-Wow…..que pesada es- hefesto tomo el mango y la intento alzar peor no pudo ni moverla un solo centímetro

-¿tan pesada es?- dijo miach tomando también de su mango pero ni entre los dos podían alzarla incluso chigusa la intento alzar pero no fue capaz

-¿y tú peleaste con esta espada en tu espalda en el juego?-

-bueno….si pero he tenido que entrenar, es muy pesada-

-ya veo, entonces no cabe duda que eres todo un campeón, eso me emociona- hefesto lo tomo del hombro y lo último se lo dijo en el oído las dos diosas sintieron un tic en su cabeza

-welf-sama…..- chigusa se acercó a welf

-estuvo….asombroso- con tono tímido la amiga de mikoto le dijo a welf que lo sorprendió un poco mikoto también se asombró pero sonrió

-bueno…todos lo estuvieron gohan-sama usted estuvo genial-

-gracias-

-bueno, queríamos felicitarlos y gohan….excelente, no por nada ese título te queda muy bien, bueno nos retiramos- los tres se marchaban hefesto guiñándole su ojo a gohan y retirándose también no pregunto por welf porque veía que estaba bastante bien hay y eso la hizo tranquilizarse

-eres toda una celebridad gohan-

-a….si- dijo el Saiyajin con una gota de sudor

Casi toda la tarde se fue con algunos dioses y diosas llegando no solo para felicitar a Hestia sino para alabar a gohan y pedirles que si les permitían ver el arma suprema

Hestia estaba mirando los papeles de los aventureros que enviaron su solicitud para ingresar

-llegue, Hestia-sama- dijo ryuu llegando

-ah bienvenida ryuu ¿Cómo estuvo el día?-

-bien, ¿y gohan?, les traje algo a cada uno-

-a gracias-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-solicitudes para ingresar a la familia-

-ah que bueno, la familia Hestia está creciendo- sin embargo ryuu miro la cara de Hestia algo pensativa

-pero no te veo tan feliz-

-lo mismo digo- Artemis llego y saludo a ryuu para sentarse

-debería estarlo ¿cierto?-

-pero no lo estás, ¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé….siento que si ingresaran todos ellos…..nuestro grupo….no sería el mismo, no sé si puedo manejar a un grupo tan grande-

-hay estará gohan y nosotros para ayudarte-

-no es eso…..solo que….siento que no sería igual, bell estaba muy emocionado por ingresar a mas personas, y también sería bueno para gohan integrarse más…-

-creo que me estoy precipitando, no sirvo para esto-

-entiendo Hestia, estas nerviosa, es normal- hablo Artemis con tono suave

-¿nerviosa?, ¿yo?, Jajajajaajaj, ¿con quién crees que hablas Artemis, mejor me iré a bañar

Hestia se colocaba de pie y las dos miraron a la diosa irse

Hestia se metía en la enorme bañera y su rostro no expresaba tranquilidad, es más estaba más estresada aun

-que diosa tan inútil soy-

-¿podemos pasar?- Artemis ryuu mikoto y lilith llegaban en toalla

-claro adelante-

-Artemis-sama nos contó lo que le pasa Hestia-sama-

-¡Artemis!-

-perdón Hestia pero no puedo verte asi y no decir nada, y eso que no le he dicho a gohan-

-¡ni se te ocurra!, no quiero preocuparlo-

-está bien pero almenos háblalo con nosotras- Hestia se acurruco en el baño haciéndose armadillo sin embargo las presentes escucharon al otro lado que solo era separado por una pared de madera a los hombres

-valla, que baño tan grande-

-sí que lo es-

-¿gohan?- Hestia, ryuu hasta artemisa se ruborizaron un poco si estaba el semi Saiyajin hay significaba que estaría a la vista de todo, normalmente era al revés situaciones asi, pero ahora era las mujeres quienes estaban sonrojadas

Regresando al lado de los chicos estos se desvestían sin embargo el Saiyajin apenas se quitó la ropa dejando su cuerpo expuesto

-valla gohan, yo sabía que tenías buen físico pero sin duda me haces dar envidia-

-lo mismo digo-

-yo no me fijo en eso-

-esas cicatrices también se ven muy serias- welf miro la de su pecho y abdomen si contar la de su rostro y brazo amputado

-bueno, me llevaron tiempo en sanar pero al final son como otras cicatrices-

Los tres entraban en el baño para relajarse y des estresarse por los días tan agotadores que han tenido nada mejor que un baño de agua caliente después de un día de tanto trabajo

sin embargo Hestia estaba pegada a la pared mientras suspiraba sonrojada

-Hestia-sama no haga eso-

-¿Qué dices ryuu?, yo quiero ver a gohan, no lo he visto asi desde que lo cure- ryuu lo disimulo pero se sonrojo

-¿Qué pasa artemisa?, ¿te contienes?-

-claro que si…..no voy a espiar….bueno…-

-si claro eres mala disimulando-

-no me molestes Hestia-

Hasta mikoto estaba sonrojada, ella desde esta mañana estaba muy rara con gohan desde ignorarlo a veces hasta ruborizarse cuando le hablaba ¿Por qué lo estaba sintiendo?, ¿será que…..?-

-Ahhhhhh, esto es tan relajante, me recuerda a cuando era niño- dijo gohan mirando el techo recordando cuando él y su padre se metían en un gran balde de agua caliente a bañarse debajo de la luz de la luna

-hemos pasado por muchas cosas pero pudimos superarlas-

-si…..todo gracias a ti gohan- bell miro al Saiyajin

-gracias a ti, es que la familia ha crecido tanto y somos lo que somos ahora-

-eso no es cierto, gracias a ustedes, a todos, hemos podido avanzar y superar tantas cosas, pero sobretodo… ¡gracias a Hestia!- Hestia que escuchaba desde atrás se asombro

-ella, a pesar de tanto, ha salido adelante como diosa, de hecho…..todos hemos salido adelante a pesar que la vida ha sido complicada-

-es cierto….creo que todos aquí hemos sufrido mucho- dijo bell

-bell, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, has avanzado tanto que ya no quiero que te digas un novato….eres un guerrero-

-gohan, y todo te lo debo a ti-

-welf, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, eres un gran amigo- gohan miro a welf que asintió

-si…pero es gracias a cada uno que nos pudimos juntar y ser buenos amigos, me alegro tanto por conocerlos, es increíble que mikoto haya dejado su familia por unírsenos…..no sé cómo puedo agradecerle, es una mujer asombrosa, una guerrera asombrosa- mikoto se ruborizo

-ryuu también, es una asombrosa chica…..desde que la conocí ha hecho tanto por mí, tampoco se cómo pagarle-

-gohan-san- ryuu también se ruborizo

-lilith, a pesar de su corta edad ha luchado contra cosas tan difíciles, es como una hermana para mí-

-gohan-sama….- lilith desde la pared mostro una mirada casi de llorar

-bell, cuídala mucho- gohan le dijo a bell que asintió

-artemisa, me alegro tanto que este aquí con nosotros, es una gran chica…..espero que nuestra familia pueda llenarle el vacio que le quedo, yo también se lo que es perder a tu familia-

-claro que lo has hecho gohan…..- artemisa si se puso a llorar

-y que puedo decir de Hestia- Hestia pego la oreja a la pared

-es una diosa asombrosa, la seguiré por siempre, le debo la vida…..jamás la abandonare, y hare hasta lo imposible para cerrarle la boca a quien la llame…..diosa inútil, y nos llame familia inútil-

-gohan…gohan….- Hestia también se puso a llorar algo cómica pero si eran lágrimas de verdad

-también a syr, y a muchos más , mientras los tenga a mi lado….jamás me sentiré solo…..somos la familia Hestia- ambos chicos asintieron felices a lo dicho por el Saiyajin

-gohan, gohan, necesito estar con el- Hestia estaba subiéndose por la pared pero las demás la intentaban detener

-Hestia-sama, cálmese, a mi también me conmovió pero debemos respetar la privacidad-

-no me importa que gohan me vea desnuda-

-bell-dono y welf –dono también están hay- Hestia se detuvo y finalmente bajo las chicas suspiraron de alivio pero Hestia estaba seria esto las asusto un poco

-chicas….. ¡Reunión importante después del baño!-

-¿eh?, a….si- dijeron algo nerviosas

La noticia se dio en todo el lugar y todos estaban en la mesa Hestia estaba en el frente

-he decidido….no reclutar por ahora-

-¿eh?- todos se asombraron

-bell, lo siento, sé que querías esto pero no me siento preparada-

-no…..kami-sama, descuide, entiendo pero, ¿Por qué ese cambio?-

-s Hestia, pensé que querías reclutar también- gohan pregunto también muy nervioso

-lo he pensado, pero…..saben, siento que por ahora no es necesario… ¡porque la familia ya está!-

-¿eh?-

-reclutar gente es importante, pero….nosotros somos un equipo que hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas, nos confiamos nuestras espaldas, estamos juntos por amistad y no por otra cosa, no necesito gente que nos busca solo porque ya somos famosos, por tener un arma mística, somos una familia que se unió por el amor- todos se asombraban por las palabras de Hestia

-si vamos a reclutar….tomémonos nuestro tiempo, conozcamos gente que de verdad podamos llamar… ¡familia!-

Todos se miraron Hestia estaba sonriendo mirando al grupo el primero en poner en pie fue gohan que le aplaudió, bell le siguió, después welf, mikoto, ryuu lilith y artemisa al final

-tienes razón Hestia, si es tu decisión la respetare- dijo gohan

-estoy de acuerdo kami-sama-

-también yo-

-es verdad-

-sabias palabras, Hestia-sama-

-si-

-estoy orgullosa Hestia, tienes mucha razón-

Hestia sonrió y se inclinó en señal de alegría ella supo que lo que dijo era verdad la familia no está por el numero…..sino por el compañerismo y el cariño que se forma en el grupo con el tiempo se ira conociendo gente que de verdad ellos puedan saber que si deben estar con ellos, pero a su tiempo

-entonces, vamos a cenar- Hestia alzo la copa y los demás igual para empezar con su cena paso sin embargo…

Tocaron la puerta mikoto fue a mirar y quien toco era su amiga chigusa

-¿chigusa?, que bueno, estábamos por cenar, ven únetenos…

-mikoto, tengo que contarte algo-

Chigusa se acerco al oído de mikoto y algo que le dijo la asombro

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en una especie de habitación una figura se tambaleaba y por su manera de caminar y moverse era una mujer pero no cualquier mujer, sino por su actitud era de una bastante coqueta no parecía llevar nada en la parte superior excepto una bufanda que cubría algo de su pecho y una larga falda, llevaba una pipa su tono de piel era moreno era muy atractiva

-prepárense, la noche llego, busquen clientes, sirvan a los hombres, compartan sus deseos, es hora de desear amor de nuevo-

La mujer se dirigió desde una enorme torre a un lugar especial, no cualquier lugar habían mujeres por doquier, hermosas, con ropas muy provocativas, algunas abrazando a hombres era un enorme lugar

Después de la cena mikoto se iba a dormir despidiéndose de todos gohan dejaba la espada en un lugar determinado donde no hacía daño era una variante de una roca hay gohan la clavaba después de ver que nadie miraba mikoto se iba corriendo saltando la reja pero no se esperó que todos menos ryuu que estaba dormida por trabajar la observaban

-¿mikoto?, ¿A dónde va?- pregunto gohan

-la seguiremos- dijo welf

-hace tiempo que no sigo a alguien- lilith se fue corriendo gohan solo los miro y los siguió el también tenía curiosidad

-¿esto está bien gohan?-

-no lo creo, pero si ella hizo esto es por algo, no podemos ignorarlo tampoco- bell vio razón y también siguieron a mikoto sin que se diera cuenta y vieron que se encontró con chigusa

Al seguirlas llegaron a un lugar que era vigilado por dos mujeres tanto lilith como welf se sorprendieron

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-

-¿no lo conoces aun gohan?- pregunto welf y gohan negó

-es el distrito del placer-

-¡¿distrito del placer!?- pregunto gohan inclinando la cabeza

Al entrar al lugar las dos chicas al ver a gohan se ruborizaron y solo se quedaron viéndolo entrar, quien sabe esa actitud tan extraña pero no les hicieron caso

Al entrar vieron un lugar rodeado de mujeres algunas solas otras acompañadas por el lugar sin embargo muchas de ellas se quedaron viendo a gohan, incluso unas soltaron a los hombres que iban abrazando pero el grupo siguió igual

-¿Qué es el distrito del placer?- pregunto gohan

-¿entonces no lo sabes aun gohan?-

-perdóname pero no- dijo gohan algo apenado

-gohan-sama, está muy bien que no lo sepa, tampoco quería que bell viniera- dijo lilith con tono serio mirando a bell que volteo a mirar el suelo

-creo que estoy incomodando, las mujeres me están viendo mucho-

-es asombro gohan, creo que hace tiempo no viene alguien como tú-

-pero aun no me dicen, ¿Qué es este sitio?-

Welf le hacía una mueca y gohan se inclinó welf le explico y hay gohan se ruborizo

-¿esa clase de lugares existen?-

-te sorprendería lo que hay en orario- dijo lilith con tono y rostro estoico gohan solo miraba sonrojado, aunque era muy inocente él ya sabía cosas que era ya normal saber

-¿y ellas que hacen aquí?- pregunto lilith –parece el último lugar que quisieran venir- ambas chicas caminaban nerviosas tomadas de las manos

-no quería que los dos vinieran-

-tampoco es lo mío- dijo welf caminando por los rincones de todo el lugar junto con los demás

_-¡oye tú el de cabello negro! ¿Buscas compañía?- una mujer se le encimo al Saiyajin _

-¡no gracias!- lilith salió a la defensiva frente a gohan es más muchas lo estaban viendo y esto los hizo caminar más rápido

-estas mujeres, ¿es que no han visto a alguien como gohan?-

Hay vieron a mikoto y chigusa siendo insinuadas por varios hombres

-esto es malo vamos-

Pero cuando iban a irse gohan era rodeado por mucha que se le acercaron y hasta lo tomaron para arrastrarlo empezando a discutir entre ellas y cuando gohan pude librarse de ellas se dio cuenta que sus amigos no estaban y este se había perdido cosa que lo asusto ya que era completamente inocente en este lugar

Por otro lado en donde estaban los demás los hombres que cortejaban a las chicas se iban por ayuda de bell y welf

-gracias, pero ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto mikoto al ver al grupo

-te vimos actuar raro, fue grosero pero te seguimos-

-si tienes problemas no deberías esconderlo a nosotros- las dos se avergonzaron y se inclinaron en señal de disculpas

-perdónenme es que pensé que era algo personal y no quería involucrarlos-

-nos volvimos familia no necesitas ser modesta- dijo welf

-es verdad, confía en nosotros mikoto-dijo bell mikoto solo se colocó más triste y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas y gracias a la vez

-¿ y ahora díganos que hacen aquí?-

-la verdad es que el paradero de una conocida del lejano oriente amiga de nuestra infancia, hace tiempo se había perdido y según escuche unos rumores, se encontraba aquí-

-¿y vinieron en base al rumor?- las dos asintieron

-este no es un lugar al que debamos venir asi como asi, recuerden que está dominado por "cierta familia"…..¡la familia ishtar!, sobretodo nosotros-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mikoto algo nerviosa

-nuestra familia ahora es catalogada como la más fuerte, y ella estaba en las posiciones más altas…..no sabemos cómo nos recibirían-

Los presentes voltearon a mirar a algunos que los miraban extrañados

-vámonos de aquí, además que gohan esté aquí es muy delicado…-

-oigan ¿Dónde está gohan?- bell se asustó cuando no vio al Saiyajin y los otros también se asustaron

-¿gohan-dono también vino?-dijo mikoto pero con un tono más nervioso y hasta enojado

-sí, pero creo que lo perdimos, esto es malo- dijo lilith

-aquí él es como un ciervo en una jauría de leones, si no lo encontramos, se lo van a comer-

-no exageres mikoto, el sentirá nuestra presencia y vendrá o solo saldrá de aquí-

-aun asi me niego que este aquí-

Mientras tanto el Saiyajin estaba caminando por todo el lugar y claro no era de esperarse que mujer que lo viera lo acosara, incluso algunas que estaban dentro de unos edificios vestidas de concubinas lo miraban con una sonrisa el solo podía suspirar pero al pasar por un lugar vio a una muy hermosa chica de cabello rubio orejas de animal que vestía un kimono los dos cruzaron miradas y ella después desapareció

-debo encontrarlos e irme de aquí, este lugar me pone muy incómodo…

-¿eh?, ¿gohan-kun?-

-¿Hermes?-

-valla, valla, a ti era el último que vería por aquí ¿ya encontraste alguna?-

-no, no es lo que usted cree-

-Jejejje, guarda un secreto, y no digas que me viste por aquí-

-a y te doy un regalo- el dios le paso un pequeño frasco

-¿Qué es esto?-

-un afrodisiaco-

-¿un afrodisiaco?, ¿Qué es eso?-

-cuando veas a la indicada sabrás para que sirva, en fin adiós-

-espere señor Hermes, dígame por donde salir….- gohan se fue detrás del pero cuando volteo a una esquina

Paso una bella chica de cabello negro piel morena y llevaba de vestido una cinta morada por su busto y una falda medio trasparente del mismo color cuando gohan la vio de inmediato dio un giro para evadirla pues si chocaban ella terminaría herida

-disculpe, ¿no la lastime?- gohan se inclinó en señal de disculpa

La chica se quedó mirando al Saiyajin y después de un momento zarandeo la cabeza

-valla, no te había visto por aquí guapo- la mujer se le acercó al Saiyajin

-mi nombre es aisha ¿y el tuyo?-

-eh….mi nombre es….-

-¿te gustaría tenerme hoy?- la chica lo tomo de la mejilla y lo abrazaba

-ah espere, no se equivoca- gohan empezaba a sonrojarse por la manera en que la chica lo tomo sin embargo sintió algo en ella sintió que algo parecía inmovilizarlo

-valla, está muy difícil la cosecha-

-aisha ¿quién es el?- cuatro mujeres más se acercaron a los dos

-me lo acabo de encontrar, mírenlo-

Las 4 lo vieron y quedaron en shock

-valla, que guapo es-

-sí, y mira su cuerpo-

-no habíamos visto a alguien como tu nunca por aquí-

-a disculpen….yo no…..-

-aisha, espera….¿el no es al que conocían como warrior legendary?- aisha lo miro de nuevo

-¡¿el que ahora es conocido como el "campeón de orario"?!-

-¿el más fuerte aventurero de todo el lugar?-

-¿el que mato a uroboros?-

-….-

las 4 guardaron silencio por un segundo y después lo vieron con rostros de depredadoras con ojos brillosos

-¡el aventurero más fuerte de ha existido!- gohan le salió sudor por la cara

-un joven apuesto y fuerte como tu aquí, que lotería-

-elígeme a mí-

-no a mí, soy mejor que turpeta-

-no, yo soy mejor- las 4 empezaron a apegarse a gohan y acercarlo a ellas el quería alejarse pero no se atrevía a lastimarlas solo estaba ruborizado y sudando pero aisha lo tomo del cuello y lo coloco en su pecho

-esperen, él es mío, yo lo encontré-

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhh!?-

-esperen por favor, se equivocan, yo tengo que hacer algo más, no vine a esto-

-lo dices pero estas preparado- aisha apunto a el frasco que tenía en su mano -aunque no creo que tú lo necesites-

-no…yo no sé qué es esto-

-que bromas dices, ven vamos- aisha lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo pero las otras 4 también lo halaban y lo llevaron hasta la mansión

Por otro lado Hermes estaba con aisha entregándole un cofre

-¿este es el producto que pediste?-

-sin duda-

-Hermes sabes que no debes divulgar esto-

-no lo hare, sin embargo me pregunto además de la piedra…. ¿qué harás con ese cráneo?-

-¿sabes para lo que es?-

-no-

-y asi está mejor, espera un poco más y te dejare ver algo interesante-

-¿interesante?-

-nada del otro mundo- pero ishtar mostro una sonrisa algo sucia mirándola

Mientras tanto gohan era llevado a la torre gigante que estaba en medio de todo el distrito

-este es nuestro hogar, bienvenido a la residencia de ishtar-sama, "belit babili"

_-¿acaso dijo ishtar?, ¿una de las familias más fuertes?-_

el Saiyajin miro por los rincones intentando ver algo fuera de lo normal pero no vio nada el escucho de Hestia y aine que era una familia peligrosa gohan se colocó serio

_-debo decirles a los demás que se vallan de aquí, debemos evitar más problemas…-_

Pero después sintió como era empujado a un enorme sillón mientras las amazonas se le sentaban en sus piernas recostándose en el gohan paso de serio a nervioso

-ya que parece que no hay habitaciones, esperaremos a que se desocupe alguna-

-disculpa, pero en serio, yo no vine a esto-

-pues para las amazonas encontrarnos con alguien como tu es como un regalo del cielo-

-¿disculpa?-

-nosotras buscamos hombres como tú, no importa si él tiene a más de una, y tú…emites una verdadera aura de guerrero, no de cualquier guerrero, después de las demostraciones que has mostrado- aisha lo tomaba de las mejillas mientras gohan solo se dejaba bastante nervioso pero en esas sintieron un fuerte ruido llegar por otra puerta

-¡es una emergencia aisha! ¡Frine viene hacia acá!- otra chica abrió la puerta pero en un instante era empujada por una enorme mano aisha y las demás se hicieron frente a gohan mientras este se colocaba de pie

-huelo el aroma de un joven….y que posee un aura de guerrero-

Una enorme amazona con ropa verde abría la puerta a diferencia de las otras era más robusta gohan se impresionaba un poco pero no dijo nada

-¿Qué quieres?-

-gegegegeg, llego a mis oídos que trajeron a un macho…..y mira que macho- frine se lamio la boca y gohan trago saliva

-quiero montarme en el, y arruinar ese hermoso rostro- gohan se le oscureció el rostro sudando bastante

-no bromes, ni creas que te lo daremos, es nuestro, será mejor que te retires de aquí sapo- el ambiente se hacía tenso y gohan solo suspiro

-¿ustedes me hablan a mi asi feas?- frine golpeaba el suelo con fuerza y gohan se sorprendía mas

-somos amazonas, si encontramos a un hombre lo tomamos y listo, se los arrebatare a la fuerza-

-muy bien sapo- todas se colocaban en pose de pelea pero gohan se hacía en frente

-suficiente, no se peleen por mí, no hagan esto-

Las amazonas se impresionaron mas por esa actitud de gohan todas se sonrojaron en lugar de calmarlas, solo las alboroto más y esto lo sintió el Saiyajin al ver sus rostros

-¡definitivamente serás mío!- frine tomo de la pierna al Saiyajin quien fue levantado pero estese soltó en una maniobra girando por el cielo y cayendo por una ventana

-se escapa-

Todas brincaron por la ventana más bien frine destruyo el muro a gohan le salió una gota de sudor cuando cayó en el suelo

-increíble, en verdad son mujeres asombrosas- el Saiyajin salió corriendo por muy fuerte que sea el Saiyajin, agresivo, frio y demás estaba ante el temor más grande de un Saiyajin…. ¡una mujer!-

Gohan se fue corriendo pero frine le cayó encima y gohan de un salto hacia atrás la esquivaba

-ven conmigo- frine ataco a gohan esquivando el ataque y lo tomaba de nuevo de la pierna pero el Saiyajin desaparecía y se hacía detrás

_-esta mujer, a pesar de su tamaño es rápida, puede estar al mismo nivel que bell- _

Sin embargo freya fue atacado por las demás mujeres

-¡no te dejaremos tocarlo!-

-esperen- dijo gohan nervioso pero no solo las amazonas que trajeron a gohan sino más se unieron era un intento tanto de proteger al Saiyajin como de calmar a la bestia

-tengo que detenerlas, al final creo que la culpa es mía…..-

Pero gohan esquivo una patada que fue de aisha ambos empezaron a pelear gohan deteniendo y esquivando los ataques de la amazona, ambos se tomaron de las manos haciendo fuerza

-increíble, eres una mujer fuerte-

-y tú haces que se me suba la adrenalina y veo que descubrí tu debilidad- aisha derrumbo a gohan haciéndolo caer

-no me lastimas por ser mujer-

-te equivocas, yo no me tomo las peleas como un juego, en verdad eres fuerte-

-eso dices…..pero no te veo pelear en serio- aisha se acercaba a gohan y lo tomaba de la mejilla

-sabes, a las amazonas nos gusta los hombres como tú, fuertes y valientes- gohan le salió una gota de sudor

-me halagas pero… ¡cuidado!- el Saiyajin intento salvar a aisha pero fue derribada por otra amazona chocando contra un edificio

Gohan se impresiono y al ver a aisha y a la otra chica volteo a mirar y vio que frine la arrojo

-¿Cómo pudiste?, se supone que son compañeras-

-¿compañeras?, yo solo quiero tu cuerpo, esas feas no me interesan- gohan se levantó serio

-entonces te detendré- como un monstruo desenfrenado frine se lanzó a gohan las demás cerraron los ojos pero gohan desaparecía y aparecía detrás de la mujer dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente cayendo al piso

Las amazonas quedaron impresionadas gohan cayó en frente y evito que cayera al piso

Gohan llego a donde aisha y la otra chica y las sacaba para entregarlas a sus amigas

-lo siento, esto fue mi culpa, no quería que se pelearan de esta forma, les prometo pagarles por esto pero por ahora….-gohan se iba corriendo y desaparecía mientras saltaba como un ninja

_-eh…. ¡que genial!-_ dijeron sonrojadas cada amazonas

-eh…..encuéntrenlo, no lo dejen irse-

Gohan estaba corriendo por los techos

_-si chicos, estoy bien, ustedes salgan de aquí- _

_-sí, los veré en la casa- _

Gohan hablaba mentalmente con los muchachos y llego a otra casa era un burdel

-siento las energías siguiéndome, ¿tendré que volar?, no solo llamaría más la atención- gohan sintió voces y se metió a una alcoba

-por ahora me esconderé….. ¿Eh?- gohan sintió una energía detrás y volteo con cuidado

-lo estaba esperando mi señor-

Una hermosa chica estaba detrás del Saiyajin y la reconoció en un instante

_**Fin del capítulo 25**_

_**bueno muchachos aqui les traigo el capitulo doble de freezing tambien, espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentarme por favor, espero se esten cuidando les deseo un feliz dia bye :3 **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 26: rencor de mujer **_

Después de una persecución de las amazonas hacia el Saiyajin este llego a una de las muchas habitaciones de los establecimientos del distrito gohan llego precisamente a una donde había una chica de rodillas observando a gohan era una preciosa mujer de cabello rubio, llevaba un kimono no había nada de extraño en ella excepto por sus orejas y cola de zorro, lo que indicaba que era una semi humana, gohan la miro por un segundo y claro le pareció un hermosa sin embargo se sorprendería un poco por verla hay pensando que lo delataría o lo intentaría capturar

-buenos días, mi señor soy haruhime- la chica se inclinó muy cordialmente ante el Saiyajin quien se sorprendería un poco

-yo estaré acompañándolo el día de hoy- la chica se levantó y lo tomo de la mano muy delicadamente

-por aquí por favor-

-espera- gohan intento detenerla pero ver esa gentileza y esa forma de hablar no se atrevía a despegarse a la fuerza y por ende intento hacerla reaccionar con palabras pero ella no le hizo caso sin embargo en su rostro denoto miedo y hasta muy ruborizada, muy diferente a las demás sin embargo con ese porte que iluminaba la chica era muy adorable

Al llegar a un cuarto se vio un pequeño futon en el piso haruhime se colocó un poco nerviosa sin embargo le indico a gohan que entrara

-espera por favor, yo no vine para esto-

-¿estoy haciendo algo que lo incomode mi señor?-

-no….bueno…

-permítame corregir…KYAAA- haruhime se enredó y cayó sobre el Saiyajin que la sostuvo para no lastimarse sin embargo ambos caerían en el colchón quedando en una posición muy comprometedora

-lo siento mucho- se disculpo gohan

-gracias mi señor, perdón mi torpeza, disculpe, pero ¿esta es su primera vez?- gohan se ruborizo

-no se preocupe, déjemelo a mi- haruhime empezó a bajarse parte de su kimono y se recostó sobre gohan

-por favor relájese y déjemelo a mí-

-espera por favor, no me estas escuchando-

Haruhime empezó a levantar la parte superior del Saiyajin y dejo expuesto algo de su torso bien marcado y firme gohan se sorprendería aún más indicando que esto estaba hiendo lejos sin embargo cuando iba a decir algo más vio el rostro de haruhime

-Ahh,….el torso…..de un hombre….- la chica empezó a sonrojarse más cuando miro la parte que expuso del Saiyajin y de un momento a otro caería desmayada en la cama gohan se impresiono y se levantó nervioso

-oye ¿estás bien?- gohan se levantó y la miro la vio suspirar un poco rápida y completamente roja el Saiyajin se colocó nervioso pero lo único que pudo hacer fue colocarla en la cama y en eso ella se levantó impresionada

-¿Qué?-

-a que bueno, me asustaste ¿estás bien?-

-yo…..lo siento mucho, me desmaye…-la chica colocaba un rostro lindo de miedo pues hacer esto puede llevarla a problemas tato con gohan como con la jefa, claro si gohan la delataba

-¿pero estas bien?, ¿estas segura?-

-si lo estoy, pero me desmaye….por asombro-

-¿asombro?, bueno, almenos me alegra saber que estas bien-

-cuanto lo lamento….yo….-

-no te preocupes-

-pero….decepcione a un cliente, otra vez-

-¿cliente?, no yo no vine a estas cosas-

-¿eh?- la chica se exalto un poco y después de explicarle y exponerle la situación haruhime cambio de rostro de nuevo

-cuanto lo lamento, pensé que era un cliente y termine avergonzándome-

-no, perdóname por venir asi, si no me equivoco tu nombre era haruhime ¿cierto?-

-si ¿y el tuyo?-

-son gohan-

-son gohan….ah, el guerrero que es conocido ahora como el "campeón de orario"- gohan le salió un agota de sudor esos apodos le parecen innecesarios y hasta vergonzosos pero asi se catalogan en orario y bueno nada puede hacer

-algo asi…..-

-usted es una leyenda, escuche que derroto a uroboros- gohan se rasco la nuca sin embargo haruhime estaba fascinada como una chica frente a su estrella

-son gohan-sama, ¿Qué hace usted en este lugar?-

-veras…-

-ya veo, aisha y las demás lo buscan-

-¿las conoces?-

-si es una amiga, es buena conmigo-

-entiendo-

-sería muy difícil para un primerizo escapar aquí, si usted desea puede esperar hasta el amanecer y lo llevare a un atajo-

-¿de verdad?, te lo agradezco muchísimo-

-pero mientras tanto me gustaría que se quedara a platicar conmigo-

-a, si encantado-

Mientras afuera aisha y su compañera se levantaban del golpe

-¿Qué paso?-

-aisha, que bueno- una de sus amigas la ayudo a poner de pie

-¿qué paso?, ¿Qué sucedió con frine?-

-ese joven la noqueo sigue inconsciente- aisha se impresiono y hay la vio tirada en el piso aun

-ya veo, bueno después de todo es el más fuerte-

-él también nos ayudó a controlarla y además de eso las ayudo-

-¿a nosotras?-

-si- aisha miro por los rincones del lugar para ver si encontraba algo pero escuchar que las ayudo y hasta las salvo de su loca comandante la hizo sentirse algo extraña y por ende sonreír

Por otro lado gohan y haruhime se encontraban platicando en su habitación

-ya veo, perdió su brazo en una batalla-

-sí, perdón que no pueda decirte más-

-no se preocupe, no quisiera traerle malos recuerdos, sin embargo usted es asombroso, a pesar de su condición ha mostrado increíble hazañas-

-bueno, gracias a mi Diosa y a mi familia es que lo he podido conseguir-

-ya veo-

-¿y tú?, háblame un poco de ti-

-veamos….yo vengo del oriente de un lugar hermoso con estaciones variadas pero mi familia me repudio a los 11 años –gohan se colocó serio

-y eso llevo a varias cosas y me vendieron a la familia de ishtar al distrito del placer-

-¿te vendieron?, que cruel, tratarte como un objeto-

-pero….siempre quise venir a orario incluso en oriente había muchas obras, y también muchas historias de héroes-

-si te entiendo, en mis ratos libres me gusta leer-

-¿también te gustan las historias asi?-

-sí, bueno, me gusta leer-

-sabe una cosa…hablar con usted es como hablar con uno de esos héroes de esas historias, estoy algo emocionada-

-eh, no…..bueno…no busco que me llamen héroe….

-aun asi lo es, para mis ojos lo es-

-me halagas-

-he escuchado y visto sus hazañas, empuña un arma divina y derroto a uroboros, la segunda bestia más cataclismica que se ha visto, no pensé que hubiera alguien asi- gohan se ruborizaba más por la vergüenza haruhime también estaba sonrojada

-gohan-sama ¿puedo pedirle que tome mi mano?-

-a, si claro- gohan la tomo y la chica empezó a mover más su cola

-siempre ha sido mi sueño que un héroe me tomara la mano, ahora lo cumplí, que alegría-

-jejejeje…..-

-a pesar de ser alguien indigna me siento feliz que un héroe tomara mi mano, lamento haber manchado su mano-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-para un héroe, una prostituta como yo es solo algo indigno, después de todo no soy una princesa ni nada por el estilo-

-no digas esa cosas, no te conozco bien, pero veo que eres una buena chica…-

-es usted muy amable pero, es la verdad, me he ofrecido a hombre por dinero, soy una chica sucia que no valoro su pureza- gohan solo pudo estar serio

-aun asi….eres un ser humano, y todos merecen y tienen derecho a vivir, nadie es perfecto, tu puedes verme como alguien asi pero no es verdad, he cometido errores, fui débil y hasta indeciso, mi brazo es un ejemplo de ello-

-gohan-sama…-en esas la luz de la vela se apagaba

-ah es la hora- la chica se levantó gohan solo pudo estar serio y asentir

Los dos caminaban hasta llegar a una calle vacía

-esta dirección lo llevara hasta la calle dédalo, siga derecho y aisha no lo encontrara-

-gracias-

-vamos por favor-

-haruhime, no te menosprecies, todo ser vivo merece cumplir tu sueño, si vuelvo a verte, prometo ayudarte-

-dudo que pueda-

-lo prometo- gohan se retiraba y se perdía en el camino

-¿Qué haces?- haruhime escucho una voz y vio que era aisha

-vámonos-

-si- la chica siguió a aisha mientras que por otro lado ishtar estaba en la ventana

-¿la familia Hestia la primera?, no me puedo creer eso, más que tengan el arma suprema en sus manos- ishtar sonrió -son gohan….-

-bien, entonces me quedare con él y también lo usare para destruir a esa reina- ishtar tomaba una esfera con forma de calavera

_-no soy tan estúpida como tu…..apolo- _

En la mañana gohan llegaría a la casa sin embargo no se esperó que Hestia y Artemis lo esperaban con rostros serios mientras sus demás compañeros solo podían mirar a su comandante en problemas con las dos

-gohan…-

-Hestia, Artemis, esperen puedo explicarlo- gohan intento apaciguar el ambiente pues ambas colocaron nerviosos al Saiyajin

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-eh…en el distrito del placer- respondió gohan bastante nervioso ya las dos sabían que todos fueron sin embargo gohan fue el único que no regreso

-Ehhhhhhhh- Hestia y Artemis oscurecieron sus rostros

-¿tu? ¿En el distrito del placer?- Artemis arqueo la ceja

-Hestia-sama, Artemis-sama, esto fue por mi…..-

-mikoto, silencio- mikoto se callo

-no mikoto, es verdad, no pude regresar, esto fue mi culpa, lo siento a las dos- la dos suspiraron

-¿hiciste algo haya?-

-no, apenas pude regresar tome la oportunidad de irme-

-¿y eso porque?-

-es que…

-adivino, las amazonas de haya te estuvieron persiguiendo-

-¿Cómo supieron?-

-primero, nos contaron, segundo ¡es obvio!- lo último lo dijeron a la vez cómicamente molestas

-lo siento, pero no hice nada-

-no hace falta ser diosas para ver que no nos mientes además, confiamos en ti- las dos sonrieron

-¡pero!, tendremos que castigarte, tendrás que ayudar a los vecinos-

-sí, está bien, como ustedes digan- dijo gohan inclinándose ante las dos rascándose la nuca los demás solo pudieron mirar sin poder ayudar al Saiyajin pero aun asi las dos no se veían molesta, más bien preocupadas y por eso confiaron en el Saiyajin al principio pero de toda formas desobedecieron

Gohan estaba barriendo en la calle

-Hestia y Artemis si se enojaron, tengo que hacerlo bien-

-gohan, déjanos ayudarte- bell, welf mikoto y hasta ryuu vinieron a ayudar a gohan

-también confió en ti- dijo ryuu con una sonrisa

-es mi culpa que te metieras en problemas, lo siento gohan-

-no te preocupes mikoto, pero nunca supe ¿Por qué fuiste haya?, no tuve tiempo de preguntarte cuando les avise que se fueran sin mí-

\- así, veraz escuche que una amiga mía estaba ahí pero no tuve oportunidad de verla-

-¿una amiga?-

-sí, es una relard-

-relard…si no me equivoco son los que son mitad hombre y zorros ¿cierto?- hay gohan abrió los ojos sorpresivamente

-¿de casualidad tu amiga se llama….haruhime?- mikoto se impresionaba

-¡sí!, ¡es ella!- mikoto tomo de los hombros a gohan acercándolo a su rostro mikoto cuando se do cuenta se sonrojo y se alejo

-lo siento-

-no, está bien-

-¿Dónde la viste?-

-si esta en ese lugar, pero…-

-entonces si es verdad- mikoto se entristeció al ver que su amiga estaba en un lugar asi

-¿Cómo está?-

-la vi bien físicamente, no parece tener señales de abuso, también es muy amable-

-ah eso me tranquiliza- mikoto suspiro feliz

-pero… ¿Por qué ella está en un sitio asi?, ella proviene de una familia rica, no debería estar en un sitio asi-

-según me dijo ella estaba hay porque su familia la vendió al distrito-

-¡entiendo!-

-gohan-sama, te aconsejo no ir a rescatarla-

-que mas me gustaría, pero sé que esa familia es peligrosa por lo que nos ha dicho Hestia, además empezar una pelea con otra familia no nos traería nada bueno-

-exactamente, más cuando saben que tienes el arma Z en tus manos, esa mujer podría hacer lo que sea por ella, ishtar es una diosa peligrosa-

-sin embargo, también es depende de lo que ella quiere, si ella quiere estar hay, no podemos hacer nada- dijo bell

-en eso tienes razón, pero…cuando la escuche hablar, sentí en ella algo como desesperación, como si no quisiera estar hay-

-¿no me digas que le leíste la mente?-

-no hubo necesidad, era muy extraño-

Mientras tanto Hermes se encontraba en la posada frente a mama mía

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-esto es un caso de vida o muerte, gohan estará en problemas-syr que pasaba al lado del dios oyó esto y mama mía ya presto atención

-¿Qué pasa con el chico?-

-ishtar parece que sabe del y le echo el ojo-

-¿esa diosa?, ¿Por qué?-

-quien sabe, pero no es mi culpa- Hermes se colocaba algo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa con gohan?- syr ahora miraba a Hermes su sonrisa era cálida pero su manera de hablar y el aura que emitía colocaron nervioso a Hermes

-¿syr-chan?-

-¿Qué le paso a gohan-kun?-

-syr, no me asustes asi por favor-

En la tarde de ese día gohan estaba caminando hasta llegar al gremio y empezar a buscar a alguien

-¿Qué te trae por aquí gohan-kun?- hablo aine acercándose al Saiyajin

-qué bueno que te veo, quiero averiguar algo-

-si dime-

-¿¡FUISTE AL DISTRITO DEL PLACER!?-aine grito mientras gohan se sorprendía

-si….-

-bueno, eres un chico pero….-

-pero no fui a eso-

-¿¡entonces a que!?- gohan se levantó y se asustó cuando aine le grito –no deberías ir a esos sitios, tu eres un buen chico-

-gracias pero te lo repito, no fui a eso-

-¿entonces?-

-eh escuchado cosas de la familia ishtar y parece que desde que ganamos el juego de guerra he escuchado cosas de ellos y nosotros-

-ah, eso- eina suspiro de alegría

-si y me gustaría saber si puedes decirme algo de ellos-

-dirás ellas porque todas son mujeres excepto uno-

-entiendo, me gustaría que me hablaras de ellos por favor-

-claro- eina saco un libro

-veamos, todos son niveles inferiores al tuyo, eran una familia de alto rango, desde que ustedes se volvieron los mejores están por debajo de ustedes, sus bienes y logros son de amazonas de nivel 3 su capitana frine Jamil es de nivel 4- gohan recordó a la amazonas que noqueo

-ya veo-

-de hecho hace tiempo casi derrota a ains wallestein-

-¿a ains?-

-pero eso fue hace tiempo, antes era más fuerte-

-entiendo, ¿puedes decirme algo de aisha y una relard llamada haruhime-

-si te refieres a aisha la amazona ella es famosa, nivel tres pero está apunto de subir de rango-

_-si tuviera que medir su fuerza, aisha está al mismo nivel que bell pero su capitana es ligeramente más fuerte- _

_-_en cuanto a la renard, no aparece en la lista, parece que no pelea, ¿Por qué te interesa?-

-solo curiosidad-

-mmm, gohan-kun, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, hace unos 5 años la familia ishtar fue acusada de tener miembros más fuertes de lo que reportaban al gremio-

-¿falsificación?-

-sí, y el gremio la investigo pero no encontró nada, y no fue todo su diosa ishtar acuso de vuelta a los que la atacaron y fueron castigadas, hasta destruidas, pero…según algunos rumores, se decia que utilizaban algo peligroso para destruirlas-

-¿algo peligroso?, ¿un arma?-

-no, dicen que era un monstruo-

-¿un monstruo?-

-se decia que muchos de sus miembros hacían un llamado a un culto extraño-

-¿culto extraño?-

-sí, pero solo son rumores porque no se encontró nada en ellos- gohan escuchaba todo de manera seria

-¿y de casualidad sabes el nombre del culto?-

-no, perdona pero no lo sé, sin embargo se dice que ishtar utilizaba una extraña palabra-

-¿palabra?-

-eso es todo lo que se, gohan, la familia ishtar es más terrible que lo que crees, ten cuidado-

-gracias por todo eina-san, y lo tendré- eina se despedía del Saiyajin asi como este de ella

Después de salir gohan se quedó pensativo por un momento por lo que le dijo eina, era muy raro que un Dios tuviera una secta, aunque pensándolo de otra manera los kaiosama que estaban por encima de ellos y además, también habían otros llamados Kaioshin, aunque bueno esto realmente no era tema para pensar ahora mismo, el saiyajin simplemente estaba pensativo por la chica y hasta por aisha, quería saber como quedo después de lo ocurrido

-que lastima que no pueda saber cómo están, pero es mejor evitar peleas innecesarias, si esa Diosa en verdad es tan peligrosa….aun asi, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas?, es como si un mal presentimiento volviera a mi cabeza-

Gohan pasaría por la librería del lugar, el a veces venía a leer, le gustaba mucho la literatura de este mundo, además, tampoco le venía mal estudiar un poco de vez en cuando-

-¿un culto?- gohan buscaba por algunos libros temas relacionados pero no encontró ninguno, de hecho los libros que tenía en su casa eran por Hestia en sus tiempos de diosa y encontrar esa clase de información era tal vez imposible

-como pensé, no hay nada-

-gohan, te encuentro aquí- bell llegaba con el Saiyajin

-bell…-

-gohan, aquí estabas-

-¿Hestia?-gohan miro a bell que alzo los hombros

-a partir de ahora cuando sea tarde, note dejare solo, Artemis y yo haremos turnos para llevarte, incluso ryuu dijo que si- a gohan le salió una gota de sudor y miro a bell que solo zarandeo los hombros de nuevo

-valla, valla, me siento como un niño -

-pues si te sientes asi, lo siento pero lo decidí- Hestia tomo del brazo a gohan y ambos salían de la librería bell riéndose de la "suerte" de su amigo y hermano

-por cierto Hestia ¿ustedes los dioses le rinden culto a alguien?-

-¿ah?, no, claro que no, somos dioses-

-pero ustedes tienen dioses superiores-

-bueno si pero no rendimos culto, bueno en nuestro dominio no, no sé si en los otros reinos lo hacen, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-no por nada- Hestia se apegó más a gohan

-no ve vuelvan -a desobedecer ¿vale?-el tono adorable de Hestia hizo que gohan sonriera

-claro que no, perdóname-

-baka-

En esa misma noche en el distrito del placer haruhime estaba en una habitación sentada hasta que sintió unos dulces en su regazo

-me encontré con un mercader, me dijo que eran del oriente- aisha llegaba al lugar y le pasaba la bolsa en su regazo

-es usted muy buena conmigo-

-no me des las gracias por eso- aisha se iba del sitio sin embargo en la ventana una chica con una capucha negra le grito a haruhime desde la ventana

-haruhime, ¿me recuerdas? , soy mikoto- la chica abrió un poco los ojos pero hizo una mueca de dolor que se reflejó en sus cejas

-me confundes, no soy la que crees-

-haruhime-dono…..

-márchate- la chica se levantó y se iba pero mikoto le gritaba el nombre una y otra vez mientras aisha escuchaba desde la pared pensativa

Al día siguiente mikoto estaba barriendo la casa hasta que gohan aparecía y la llamaba

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche mikoto?-

-asi que lo supiste ¿eh?, lo siento-

-quería seguirte a ver pero Hestia y Artemis…hasta ryuu…-

-también pienso que es buena idea que no vuelvas-

-¿eh?-

-no por nada- la chica volteo el rostro

-pensé que fuiste a preguntar por haruhime-san, ¿me equivoco?-

-no, quería saber de ella, pero fingió que no me conocía-

-mikoto, puedes contarme como e conocieron-

-si claro-

Mikoto le contaba la historia de ella Ouka y sus amigos conociendo a haruhime (no la escribiré pero me imagino que ya saben como es sino es el capítulo 7)

-ya veo- dijo gohan con tono serio

-sí, y por eso quiero salvarla si está sufriendo- mikoto empezó a llorar gohan la tomo del hombro

-lo siento, se lo que es tener a un amigo y perderlo-

-gohan….-

-si hay algo que podamos hacer….deberíamos intentarlo-

-gohan, ¿realmente me ayudarías?-

-claro que sí, siempre estoy para ayudarles- mikoto se alegró tanto que lo abrazaba y gohan la abrazo

-gracias-

-pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?, convencerla no es una opción-

-a lo mejor está amenazada y por eso no habla-

-pues te repito que cuando la vi no había señales de maltrato pero quien sabe- sin embargo gohan vio una pluma en la pared y vio que era Hermes

-¿Hermes-sama?-

-a gohan, mikoto, hola-

-¿necesita algo?-

-no, quería saber cómo estabas nada mas Jejejje, bueno, me voy-

-a Hermes-sama espere por favor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-si claro-

Los tres iban a un lugar para hablar en privado

-ya veo, la familia ishtar compro a tu familia-

-sí, y me gustaría saber si hay alguna manera de no se…negociar-

-¿negociar?-

-sé que suena feo, pero no quiero empezar una pelea con una familia, por eso creo que hablando es mejor-

-tienes razón, si se la llevan empezarían una pelea, pero…..como dices, si su amiga es una prostituta, pueden comprarla-

-¿comprarla?, ¿hablas en serio?- hablo gohan con tono impresionado, tratar a las mujeres como objetos es lo más feo que puede decirse pero, parece que aquí se puede hacer

-es una tradición en el distrito del placer, si pagan mucho por ella-

-qué horror…pero….

-si lo sé, pero ¿dejarían ir a un miembro de su familia asi como asi?- hablo mikoto

-si es un miembro fuerte es difícil-

-es una chica que no pelea- dijo gohan

-en ese caso es fácil, ishtar no deja de ser la diosa del amor, lo permitirá mientras tengan dinero- gohan sintió bastante feo esto pero….parece que no había mas opción

-veo que no hay otra opción para sacarla de ahí-

-si pero mientras podamos….¿cuánto necesitamos?- pregunto mikoto

-depende de su posición pero por lo que me dicen…2 o 3 millones-

-yo tengo ese dinero guardado-

dijo gohan recordando sus ahorros claro, el Saiyajin excepto que no sea comida no gasta su dinero claro que por lo que come es como si comprara equipo caro pero tras todo lo que ha hecho gohan y ganado, tenía mucho guardado

-gohan, ¿usted podría prestármelo?-

-prestártelo no, te lo doy, ahora podemos sacar a tu amiga-

-¿de verdad haría eso por mí?- mikoto se levantó y tomo a gohan del rostro

-sí, seguro- mikoto se alegró tanto que lo abrazo colocando su rostro en su pecho incluso Hermes se sorprendió mikoto cuando se dio cuenta lo soltó muy sonrojada

-lo…lo siento-

-descuida- dijo gohan también sonrojado

-¿pueden decirme más de ella?, puedo hablar con ishtar por ustedes-

-¡haruhime! ¡haruhime sanjono!, es una renard de mi edad- Hermes abrió los ojos

-¿renard?-

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto gohan

-no….bueno, como mensajero no debo decir nada de mis entregas o los clientes, pero como amigos les contare-

-ishtar en estos días pidió dos cosas, un objeto llamado piedra de la muerte y el otro…..calavera "Y"

-¿piedra de la muerte?-

-¿calavera…..Y?-

-no puedo decir nada más, me tengo que ir- Hermes se levantaba y se iba

-¿Qué son esos objetos?-

-no lo sé, no había escuchado de algo asi-

-bueno…..pero podemos rescatar a haruhime-san-

-sí, gohan no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-

-no te preocupes, pero eso si debo hablar con Hestia y Artemis para que sepa en que los voy a usar-

-¿Por qué?-

-desde el otro día, dice que cuando valla a gastar dinero debo decirle en que- mikoto le salió una gota de sudor

-cuanto lo siento, todo por mi culpa-

-descuida, si le explicamos todo no se enojara- mikoto se apeno y se ruborizo

-gracias….de verdad-

-no te preocupes, vallamos a hablar con ella, y seguramente mañana podremos sacarla-

-¡si!, valla, no creo poder dormir hoy-

-Jajajaja-

Esa misma noche en el palacio de ishtar ella estaba junta a lo que parecían sus guerreras de elite ella estaba sentada en su trono mientras fumaba

-necesito que "El campeón de orario" venga aquí, quiero que lo secuestren- todas se impresionaban

-no solo es el ma fuerte, incluso freya está interesada en él, pero no ha hecho nada, quiero convertirlo en mi esclavo, asi la provocare-

-que tramposa ishtar-sama- dijo una de ellas tenía el cabello blanco

-que miedo-

-espere ishtar-sama, él es de la familia Hestia, a más fuerte, no deberíamos….-

-¿Qué dices aisha?- la mujer se asustó un poco

-¿insinúas que esa enana es mejor que yo?-

-no….para nada-

-hum, entonces cierra la boca-

-en fin, no quiero que lo ataquen, menos tu frine, si lo haces no tendría sentido-

-kekekeke, son ellos los que vienen por mí, no es mi culpa-

-me da igual, primero yo y ya después será suyo, aunque quien sabe, ese macho puede que termine quedándomelo-

-en fin, por el momento debemos hacer que venga aquí, pronto será luna llena, el ritual pronto se llevara…adema tengo pensado traer algo mejor para destruir a esa mujer y si ese joven, con el arma suprema se nos une, no tendrá oportunidad – ishtar se levantaba de su silla

-¿pero cómo lo capturamos? Es nivel 7-

-no necesitan atraparlo, atráiganlo aquí-

-kekekeke, entonces solo hay una forma-aisha por otro lado aisha estaba pensativa no decia más de lo que dijo hace poco

Por otro lado en la mansión

-¡¿comprar una prostituta?!- Hestia y Artemis molestas miraron a gohan que por el miedo se pegó en la pared ryuu también estaba seria

-déjenme explicarles por favor-

-Hestia-sama, Artemis-sama también déjenme explicarles por favor- mikoto también hablaba con las diosas que miraron con un puchero a gohan

-sabemos que gohan no es asi, explícate mikoto-

-si…..si-

Después de explicarles a las dos ya más tranquilas miraron a gohan

-lo sentimos gohan, no confiamos en ti-

-no, descuiden, pero ¿entonces que dicen?- las dos se miraron y miraron a los demás

-pienso que es una buena idea, digo ya que no hay otra opción-dijo bell y los demás asentían

-bueno, si es para salvar a la amiga de mikoto, pues está bien- dijo Hestia

-sí, ishtar al final no cambia tampoco-

-bien mañana iremos entonces-

-qué alegría- decia mikoto brincando de felicidad sin embargo gohan estaba pensativo sobre eso que hablo Hermes sin embargo no le prestaría atención

Al día siguiente bell estaba caminando con el desayuno de siempre, a pesar de tener una mansión ya compraban comida en el local de ryuu y syr para poder ayudar en el local

-bueno mejor me apresuro…..- sin embargo bell sintió a alguien detrás

-no te escondas, da la cara- grito bell sacando algo de su espalda era el báculo de gohan, el Saiyajin le heredaría el arma que creo por recuerdo de su padre a gohan y este lo dominaba ya bastante bien-

-¡que agresividad chico!- de la nada salió un monstruo con forma de mujer era frine

-¿Qué rayos eres tú?-

-¿te enamoraste de mí?, es natural Little Rookie- frine tiro su hacha contra bell quien la esquivo y se lanzó contra ella para darle una patada en la cara

-¡maldito!, ¿Cómo es posible?-

_-parece que es nivel 4 como yo, puedo ganarle- _

_-_¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-kekekeke, veo que no eres solo un conejo-

-ya no soy el mismo tonto de antes, quieres pelea ¿la tienes?- bell se quitó su ropa quedando en un esqueleto negro colocándose en pose de lucha, bell ya no era tan delgado debido a entrenar tanto ya tenía buen fisico frine se impresiono un poco y no se esperó que bell se lanzara a pelear a una gran velocidad

En la mansión gohan y los demás contaban el dinero pero el Saiyajin se detenía, como era de mañana estaban en pijamas gohan con un esqueleto negro también

-¿bell está peleando?- dijo gohan con rostro nervioso

-¿Qué pasa gohan?- pregunto mikoto

-ya vuelvo- gohan salía corriendo de la mansión sin embargo en el camino se encontró con una conocida

-¿aisha?-

-veo que me recuerdas- aisha bajo de un techo

-válgame, en esqueleto luces más sexi-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno de hecho ya que estas aquí…-

-¡tenemos a tu amigo!, si lo quieres de vuelta, ven solo a donde te llevamos la última vez-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-lo siento- aisha se disculpó y se fue corriendo dejando a gohan muy impactado

-¡bell!-

En donde bell peleaba este estaba casi a la par de frine ambos estaban heridos pero bell se mantenía más a pie

-maldito enano…..-

-no puedes contra mí, vete…..o te juro…..- bell se cayó cuando un golpe en la nuca lo dejaba inconsciente fue otra amazona

-maldito niño…..solo espera…..-

-detente frine, él es solo carnada, no le hagas nada- la amazonas la detuvo y ella solo chasqueo la lengua

-como sea, vámonos-

_**Fin del capítulo 26 **_

_**Les traigo tres capítulos para empezar bien la semana XD espero les guste y sin más bye :3 **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 27: el ritual de sacrificio parte 1 **_

Después de lo ocurrido y la advertencia de aisha al Saiyajin este solo pudo regresar a la mansión y explicar lo sucedido

-esa ishtar… ¿Cómo se atreve?- Hestia golpeo la mesa realmente molesta siendo calmada por los demás -¡esto es una declaración de guerra!-

-bell….no puede ser….-

-cálmate lilith, yo iré a rescatarlo- gohan fue a donde tenía la espada Z y la guardaba en su mango

-espera gohan, vamos contigo- hablo welf

-aisha dijo que solo querían verme a mí, no quiero ser grosero pero si vamos todos puede que le hagan algo a bell-

-es cierto, esa ishtar lo que tiene de linda, lo tiene de tramposa- hablo Artemis con tono serio

-iré a rescatarlo-

-espera gohan, ¿sabes porque fueron tras bell?-

-no lo sé, que extraño, bell no son de los que buscan pelea-

-y en el distrito del placer tampoco hicimos nada para hacer enojar a la familia ishtar-

-es muy extraño….-

-no lo es- hablo mikoto

-¿Por qué irían tras bell-dono y después que gohan fuera por el?, la respuesta es lógica, no fueron por él, su objetivo eres tu gohan-

Gohan no volteo indicando era verdad, su objetivo desde un principio era el, ya que no tenía sentido que fueran por alguien que no les ha hecho y mejor dicho tenido contacto con ninguna

-¿por gohan?-

-es enserio, yo no hice nada-

-tranquilo gohan, lo sabemos- hablaron la diosas sonriendo -

-esa ishtar no está feliz que seamos la familia más fuerte, siempre ha sido una envidiosa-

-qué raro que tenga rencor hacia nosotros, por lo que he escuchado ella siempre ha tenido más recelos con freya, que con cualquier otro dios-

-¿con freya-sama?-

-sí, bueno, ambas son diosas de un título similar, es normal que se vean estos casos-

-de toda formas debemos recatar a bell-dono, pero…ahora parece que el plan con haruhime…..-

-descuida mikoto, si ishtar no quiere una guerra, usaremos esto a nuestro favor para pedir a haruhime- hablo Artemis

-sí, yo hablare con ella- dijo gohan para irse del lugar los demás asentían

-a Hestia, ahora que recuerdo me gustaría preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿sabes algo de una piedra de la muerte y una calavera "y"?-

-¿piedra de la muerte? ¿Calavera "y"?, no nada pero…..puede que en los libros este algo que me explique, en cuanto lo sepa iré a donde ishtar-

-gracias, tengo esa curiosidad desde que la escuche-

Por otro lado en la mansión de ishtar en una zona muy profunda, similar a un calabozo se encontraba bell encadenado en ella sus brazos y piernas y el poco a poco se iba despertando muy adolorido

-kekekeke, ¿despertaste?- una voz femenina pero gruesa se escuchó bell cuando abrió los ojos miro al pryne que lo miraba con una sonrisa y saliva caer de su boca

-¿tu?, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-cálmate conejo, la verdad me hubiera gustado tener al otro aquí pero…..ni modo-

-suéltame monstruo-

-encuentren a ese sapo- aisha estaba frente a todo el grupo de chicas de la mansión

-si se devora al chico no servirá de nada el trato-

_**Sin embargo haruhime escuchaba desde una pared para irse corriendo **_

_-si no me equivoco, ese nombre es del compañero de gohan-sama, debo ayudarlo- _

Regresando a la celda bell hacia fuerza para intentar zafarse sin embargo sus heridas y el cansancio no le dejaban

-resiste lo que quieras es inútil-

-que tramposa, me ganaste atacándome por la espalda-

-kekeke, no fui yo, fue una fea-

-¿fea?, ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?- pero bell se cayó ya que si la insultaba le iría peor, bell ha dejado mucho su lado amable pero tampoco para ofender sin razón

-¿Qué quieres de mi amazona?-

-eres solo carnada para atraer al campeón aquí-

-¿a gohan?, ¿Por qué?-

-eso es algo que no necesitas saber, al final solo eras un simple rehén- bell miraba serio a pryne quien solonteia de manera maléfica y le daba una lamida a gohan

-seguramente sabe mejor el otro, pero en fin, espera aquí voy por medicina, cuando la uso nadie puede resistírseme, kekekekek- pryne abandonaba la sala dejando a bell completamente asustado

-¿me van a torturar?, ni loco me quedare aquí- bell cerro los ojos y en ese momento una energía blanca apareció en sus manos y de un fuerte estirón lograba romper las cadenas

-Uff, que bueno que gohan me enseño a usar el KI de otras formas…- en esas bell sintió la puerta abrirse y se colocó en guardia pero hay vio a haruhime abrir la puerta

-¿tú eres bell craneal?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, espera….tus rasgos…. ¿eres haruhime?-

-si soy yo-

-¿y qué haces aquí?-

-vine a ayudarte a salir, vámonos- bell lo pensó por un segundo pero después de escuchar a gohan y a mikoto decidió confiar en ella

-confiare en ti por ayudar a gohan- la chica asintió y ambos salían de la celda después de eso haruhime lo llevaba por un pasaje completamente solo

-sé que después de esto no debes confiar en mí….-

-confió en ti por ayudar a gohan como te lo dije antes, gracias-

-no hay de que, no puedo dejar solo al amigo de mi héroe-

-¿tu héroe?-

-puede sonar algo cursi pero gohan-sama es un héroe para mí, por favor no te burles-

-no lo hare, pero no entiendo porque me atacaron, ¿Qué quieren de gohan?-

-te trajeron aquí para negociar con él, ya que ishtar-sama sabía que era imposible ir por el directamente-

-¿negociar con el?, ¿no me digas que quieren la espada Z?-

-no lo sé, o bueno, puede que ambas, él y la espada-

-aunque gohan se las entregara nadie puede dominarla, hasta a él le costó muchísimo, ni nuestra diosa puede-

-¿tan poderosa es?-

-muy poderosa, nadie en orario ni Dios ni humano excepto gohan, la ha podido blandir-

-eso es increíble-

-¿y tú?, cuando sepan lo que hiciste…

-seguramente prhyne ya lo sabe, solo yo sé de esa habitación-

-¿entonces?, no entiendo lo que están haciendo, ¿Por qué quieren tanto un arma que no pueden usar?, además esa arma es de gohan…

-lo sé, de hecho me parece horrible lo que están haciendo, simplemente deberían hacer el ritual conmigo y listo-

-¿ritual?-

-sí, y estoy segura que las demás me perdonaran por esto, por cierto, dile a gohan-sama….que siempre será un héroe para mí-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma?, escapa de aquí conmigo-

-¿y después que?, ¿provocar una guerra?- bell chasqueo la lengua

-aunque ganaran, ishtar-sama no me entregaría a tiempo, de hecho no me entregaría nunca—

-gohan tiene pensado comprarte, no le gusta la idea de comprar a un ser humano, bueno a ninguno, pero como no hay otra opción para sacarte, él lo iba a hacer hoy mismo-

-gohan-sama… ¿iba a hacer eso por mí?- bell asintió y la chica empezó a llorar pero feliz

-soy muy feliz, que un héroe se interesara tanto en mí, ahora puedo ser feliz-

-espera haruhime, no me has dicho nada del ritual del que hablaban-

-por favor ignore esas palabras-

-no puedo, dígamelo por favor- haruhime no dijo nada estaba completamente callada

-¿a gohan si le dirías?- la chica negó y bell suspiro para negar con la cabeza, bell simplemente siguió caminando

-confía en gohan, en todos, te sacaremos de aquí- la chica no contesto sin embargo por su cara se veían lagrimas caer

Por otro lado Hestia estaba revisando los libros leyéndolos junto a welf, lilith y mikoto ninguno podía concentrarse debido a la situación pero la única ayuda era encontrar algo que les hablara de esas piedras, Hestia estaba muy concentrada como Artemis que seguían buscando, en los libros habían temas realmente valioso cosa que humanos no deberían leer pero por ser familia se les permitía sin embargo su puerta se escuchó y esto hizo que Artemis abriera

-hola-

-take-

-Artemis que bueno verte,… ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-es algo muy difícil- dijo Artemis sudando bastaste nerviosa take que venía con Ouka y chigusa también se colocaron algo pensativos debido a la seriedad que estaban todos los demás a un punto y vio que llamaba mucho la atención sin explicar ni nada siguió caminando debido a que no quería llamar la atención

_-bell, ¿me escuchas?-_ gohan seguía sin mover los labios pero por su mente se escuchaba su voz y claro llegaba hasta bell

-¿gohan?- haruhime miro a bell

-_si soy yo ¿Dónde estás?-_

-estoy en la casa de la familia ishtar, en un conducto subterráneo, estoy justamente con haruhime-san, -

_-¿en serio?-_

\- me está ayudando a escapar-

_-ya veo, ¿y cómo están ambos?- _

-bien, yo algo lastimado pero estamos bien, creo que me están buscando, ¿tu dónde estás?-

_-voy directo para haya me dijeron que tenía que ir por ti-_

-es una trampa gohan, parece que ellos quieren la espad ti-

_-¿por eso te raptaron?- _

_-asi es, además…..-_

_-_bell-san ¿con quién hablas?-

-con gohan, él puede comunicarse telepáticamente-

-increíble- dijo la chica maravillada

-bell, lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse ahí hasta que llegue y después iré por ustedes dos-

-entiendo- dijo bell y la llamada se corto

Gohan después de cortar la llamada miro su espada, cuando la obtuvo prometió cuidarla ante el alma de ese Dios, además, nadie podía usarla

-oye, ¿tú eres el "campeón de orario"?- dos aventureros se acercaron a gohan era viejos y mostraban estar ebrios

-hola…-

-vas por aquí… ¿vas a al distrito del placer?, parece que estas en la edad ¿eh?, pero ese lugar solo abre de noche- uno de ellos lo pico con el codo

-lo sé- respondió el Saiyajin siguiendo de largo siendo visto por ambos gohan siguió derecho

Por otro lado en la mansión ishtar prhyne estaba realmente molesta porque haruhime le ayudo a escapar o bueno eso decia ella ya que no había nadie que supiera de esa habitación se encontraba frente a otro grupo de chicas

-¡¿Dónde está haruhime!?, ¡encuéntrenla!-

-tampoco está Little rocket-

-ese ya no nos sirve, porque aisha ya le dio la señal ¿verdad?-

-si- respondió la chica pero algo seria

-los rituales deben llevarse a cabo en el mismo tiempo, encuentren a haruhime, rápido, cuando sea luna llena-

-no, ishtar –sama dijo que no era necesaria la luna llena para llevarse el ritual-

-¿a no?-

-no, solo necesitamos las dos piedras, y a haruhime, en el lugar del ritual es todo-

-entonces encontremos a haruhime rápido-

-espera, ishtar-sama dijo que hasta que no tuviera al otro hijo de la familia Hestia, hasta que llegue, mejor vamos a preparar el ritual-las mujeres asentía y se iban sin embargo aisha estaba pensativa

-¿Qué te pasa aisha?-

-solo que….¿es correcto esto?- las mujeres voltearon a mirar

-estamos declarando la guerra a dos familias, y además, no sabemos que vamos a invocar…..

-¡cállate fea!, ¡no importa que se invoque tenemos todo lo que queremos para destruir a esa familia!- habló prhyne bastante enojada

-además….son las ordenes de ishtar-sama, nada podemos hacer- hablo una de ellas, más exactamente una le mas chicas que estuvo con ella esa noche

-si…..lo sé- dijo aisha con tono serio pero denotándose muy deprimida

_**En la mansión de Hestia**_

_**-**_ya veo- dijo take muy serio

-¿vas a declarar la guerra?-

-eso depende de lo que logre gohan-

-la familia ishtar ahora los tiene en la mira, esto es problemático-

-esa mujer no se saldrá con la suya, ahora si me entregaran a la renard si no quiere la guerra-

-¿hablas de haruhime?- mikoto asintió a lo dicho por take

-¿y esos libros Hestia?-

-estaba investigando unas cosas, unas piedras llamadas piedra de la muerte y calavera ""y"- take abrió los ojos con inmensa fuerza asi como sudor caer de su cara

-¡¿DIJISTE LA CCALAVERA "Y"?- le grito de take asusto incluso a Hestia

-si….-

-y la piedra de la muerte, ¿¡que estupidez pretender hacer ishtar?!- el ambiente se tenso

-ah….¿que son esas piedras?- pregunto chigusa

-muy poco saben de las renard, pero la verdad es que las renard son mucho más especiales de lo que nosotros creemos-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-hace mucho, una de las primeras renard en un acto de honestidad regreso un objeto mágico a una mujer que lo perdió, resulto que este objeto provenía de nuestro reino antes que fuéramos dioses- todos se asombraban por esto

-¿es enserio?-

-sí, las renard son una de las razas más antiguas de la humanidad, regresando al tema, las mujeres fueron recompensadas con un poder llamado youjutsu-

-¿youjutsu?-

-¿es algún poder mágico?-

-sí, su poder es algo especial, permite aumentar el poder del usuario dependiendo de su potencial, este poder ha sido usado para que la raza renard se haya mantenido a salvo por mucho tiempo asi como ser muy valorada-

-la piedra de la muerte permite almacenar el alma de un renard en ella, lo más increíble es que la piedra incluso si se rompe puede ser usada, y si…..se rompe…-

-¿Qué pasaría?- chigusa se levantaba bastante asustada

-¿Qué pasa con el alma de la relald?-

-no vuelve- todos abrieron los ojos de impresión

-esto de por sí ya es un tabú, las renard son seres protegidos por los dioses, ya prostituir a una es un pecado…pero….usar la calavera "Y"- take se tomaba la frente

-¿Qué es esa calavera?- pregunto Hestia

-¿no sabes que significa la "Y"?-

-no…..no se…..-

Por otro lado el Saiyajin llego precisamente al distrito del placer claramente estaba cerrado ya que era un sitio nocturno obviamente, gohan miro que no había nadie dese una esquina, además de eso noto algo raro en el distrito, solamente hay estaba atardeciendo, ¿era una impresión?, ¿o era algo común en el sitio?, pues como era un sitio de trabajo nocturno seguramente el tiempo, o por su diosa el sitio debía mantener un ambiente nocturno y por eso no acaparo nada y simplemente camino

-regresando a la mansión Hestia estaba sudando como loca y take igual-

-¡dime que es una maldita broma!-

-ojala fuera asi, esa piedra existe desde que ellos existen, encontrarlas es fácil pero, abrirlas es lo complicado-

-¿Qué se necesita?-

-un arma sagrada y un poder sagrado-

-ósea…

-gohan y la espada Z-

-ha no puede ser…..-

-normalmente el ritual debe hacerse en la noche de luna llena, ósea esta noche pero el ritual puede hacerse siempre y cuando se tengan ambos elementos y sea el día de esa noche….

-¿es decir?-

-asi es…..hoy, al final, un monstruo como ese el día es lo mejor que puede tener para aparecerse-

_**Con gohan **_

El Saiyajin lograba entrar al distrito y empezar a pasearse por todo el lugar estaba solo pues aunque por ciertas cosas ya estaba tarde pero eso poco le importaba ahora necesitaba encontrar a bell y a haruhime

-bell, ya estoy aquí, necesito que salgan de donde estén-

_-entendido- _

Bell y haruhime salían del escondite bell daba un suspiro

-gracias, gohan ya viene para aca-

-entonce es su oportunidad, deber irse ahora que pueden-

-no digas eso, yo sé que puedes venir con nosotros-

-lo siento, pero es mi destino- cuando bell iba a hablar nuevamente sintió a alguien saltando y cuando estaba por voltearse sintió a aisha legar y tomar a haruhime

-¿asi que escapaste eh?-

-¿una amazona? – bell se colocaba en posición de guardia

-¡espera bell!- ahora bell si escucho una voz conocida que llegaba de otro salto

-¡gohan!

-¡valla, llegaste!-

-aisha, ¿Qué es lo que hacen?- gohan con su actitud seria miro a la amazonas que lo miraba igual

-¡ya tienes a el chico…..deberías irte ahora que puedes, no diré nada de esto!-

-aisha, no entiendo ¿Qué ganaste con esto?- la chica no contestaba con haruhime en su brazo

-no es de tu incumbencia, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-no me mientas aisha, sé que algo pasa como para hacerme venir hasta aquí, por favor dime- aisha suspiro

-¿quieres saber?, como quieras, solo tenemos un objetivo….. ¡Destruir a la familia freya!, eso nos lo ordeno nuestra diosa- gohan y bell se impresionaron

-¿freya-sama?-

-¿quieren iniciar una guerra contra ellos?-

-sí, y lo sabemos, después de ustedes son los más fuertes de orario, pero podremos lograrlo, con dos beneficios, tú y ella- aisha miro a haruhime

-¿con gohan y haruhime?-

-aisha, yo sé que no es mi problema, pero, quiero saber ¿Por qué me necesitan a mí y a haruhime para destruir a una familia?-

-tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia, sabía desde un principio que no nos ayudarías, sin embargo, la tenemos a ella-

-¿Qué piensan hacer con haruhime?-

-¿no hablaras de ese ritual cierto?-

-¿ritual?- gohan miro a aisha

-aisha, ¿Qué piensas hacer con haruhime?, respóndeme-

-¿quieres saber qué haremos con ella?, te lo repito de nuevo….¡no es de tu incumbencia!- aisha tomaba a haruhime y salía de un salto gohan intento seguirla pero se quedó serio

-¡gohan!, ¿la dejaremos ir?-

-claro que no, pero no seguiré a aisha, ella no me dirá nada, debo ir…con quien si me dirá las cosas- gohan miro a lo lejos el palacio

-voy contigo-

-no, necesito que hagas algo por mi bell, con tu habilidad sé que puedes-

-¿Qué cosa?, dime- gohan y bell escucharon a algunas amazonas empezar a buscar por todo el lugar

-gohan, escondámonos-

-si es mejor-

Por otro lado ishtar miraba desde su ventana con una sonrisa muy gratificante era como si las cosas le salieran a pedir de boca

-ishtar-sama- aparecía su acompañante

-van venidos al palacio, el aventurero de la familia Hestia-

-perfecto- dijo ishtar con una sonrisa y pasando por su sirviente o hijo como ella lo viera

Justamente por la puerta entraba el Saiyajin caminando por el camino llegado por los mismos puntos a donde lo trajeron por primera vez el Saiyajin miraba de reojo el lugar hasta que las amazonas se aparecían por los rincones rodeando al Saiyajin

-¿eres tú?-

-quisiera hablar, no vengo a pelear con ustedes-

-kekekek, ya veo, viniste porque me extrañabas ¿no es asi?- se aparecía prhyne con una hacha en su mano sin embargo gohan solo la miro

-¿tú fuiste la que derroto a bell?-

-¿y que si fui yo?, ¿acaso viniste por el?-

-olvídalo, él ya lo encontró, ¿o me equivoco?- hablo una de las amazonas

-¿entonces si viniste por nosotras eh?, sabía que mi belleza….

-suficiente- una voz se oyó encima de todos y al voltear a ver era ishtar que miraba a los presentes desde su punto alto gohan y ella compartió miradas

-les ordeno que se vallan y continúen con los preparativos- el rostro de ishtar autoritario las hizo retirarse sin embargo gohan al verlas irse se preguntó en su mente que era ese ritual, ya que bell le menciono algo similar pero ni aisha ni haruhime le contestaron nada

-asi que viniste eh, no nos hemos presentado….-

-¿ishtar…..sama cierto?-

-valla, apuesto y educado, no todos los días se ve alguien como tú, sin embargo, esa carita tuya enojada no me gusta nada- sin embargo gohan no cambiaba su expresión esto impresiono un poco a ishtar

Ella era por asi decirlo una diosa similar a freya en el sentido de su título, por ende los hombres también como dioses eran encantados por su belleza, sin embargo gohan no se inmutaba estaba serio incluso viéndola con la poca vestimenta que llevaba que solamente era una bufanda que cubría parte de su busto

Esto sorprendió un poco a ishtar que aunque no lo mostraba mucho con su rostro se impresiono por esto

-¿no estas sintiendo nada con verme?-

-¿Qué debería sentir?- hay si ishtar se asombro

-no puedo creerlo, no estas siendo encantado…-

-¿encantado?, no sé qué hablas, bueno, no vine a eso, quiero hablar con usted, ¿quisiera saber porque secuestraron a bell?-

-¿a Little rocket?, ese no me importa, solo me importas…tu-ishtar se acercó contoneándose al Saiyajin

-¿esa es la espada Z?, eso es increíble, el arma suprema en manos de un joven, no me extraña que las mujeres se vuelvan locas contigo-

-contésteme por favor, ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere con nosotros?, no le hemos hecho nada-

-es cierto, no nos han hecho nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya interesado en ti-

-¿Qué dice?-

-¡únete a mí, y junto a nosotras destruyamos a la familia freya!- gohan abrió los ojos de sorpresa y recordó lo que le dijo aisha

-¿es broma cierto?-

-¿no puedes dejar a Hestia?, ¿Qué te da Hestia que yo no pueda darte?, puedes tener a cuantas mujeres quieras solo para ti, y eso me incluye- gohan miro nuevamente a la diosa sin perder su seriedad, la verdad ya se esperaba algo asi sin embargo el Saiyajin tenía un principio sin importar la situación

-no estoy interesado- ishtar abrió más aun los ojos - ¿acaso me estas rechazando a mí, la diosa del amor?-

-sí, no pienso abandonar a mi diosa, ni me interesa sus ofertas, ¿para eso quería verme?- ishtar empezó a enojarse y a apretar su puro

-¿enserio me dejas por una diosa virgen? ¿Qué puede darte una diosa como Hestia que yo no?, si es por tener a más de una, no te preocupe por esas mentalidades tan simples, no tiene nada de malo que un hombre tenga a más de una, después de todo el amor se mide de mucha formas, como la prostitución, cuando dos seres opuestos se unen crean vida, ayuda a calmar el espíritu feroz de un hombre, y la mujer se convierte en un pilar de estabilidad-

-yo sé que tú alma pide a gritos poder liberar esa ferocidad que hay en ti-

-no sé de qué me habla…soy feliz con Hestia, y nada me puede quitar eso, aun si me ofrece esas cosas- ishtar mostro un rostro de enojo

-Ahh, que infantil eres- ishtar se sintió de alguna forma decepcionada que un hombre no solo la rechazara sino que negara un regalo asi, aunque también estaba sorprendida que alguien de verdad estuviera frente a ella y no mostrara nada

-tal vez, no voy a discutir con una diosa que habla de dicho título, pero aunque no sepa del tema, si puedo decir… ¡que mi amor hacia Hestia es verdadero!-

-sin embargo si quiero pedirle de manera cortes que deje libre a haruhime y a aisha-

-¿tienes el descaro de pedirme eso después de rechazarme?-

-no crea lo que no es por favor, no la quiero para eso, solo quiero que deje de hacer lo que no quiere-

-¿y tú como sabes lo que quiere?-

-¿y usted siendo la diosa del amor como no puede ver que ella odia esto?- ishtar se enojaba de verdad sin embargo empezó a reírse

-Jajajajaajaj, déjame ver la espada Z- Tammuz Belili bajaba del lugar para recibir el arma gohan solo suspiro y la tomo para sacarla de su mango para voltearla y arrojarla cuando tammuz la tomo inmediatamente caía al piso produciendo un fuerte temblor en el lugar y agrietando el lujoso suelo

Los dos quedaron impresionados

-no tenía caso decirles que no podrías tomarla porque de tomas formas me las seguirías pidiendo- gohan se acercó y la tomo de nuevo para guardarla en su mango-

-¿Qué…..rayos es esa espada?-

-no se asusten por favor, incluso a mí me costó usarla y también me limita mucho cargarla- los dos se salía una gota de sudor viendo el semejante agujero y las grietas y este sujeto la cargaba como si nada aun si decia que llevándola lo limitaba

-ishtar-sama, esta conversación no nos está llevando a nada, como puede ver aunque les de la espada, dudo que la puedan usar, solo quiero…-

-en verdad eres alguien fascinante, pero aun no uso mis cartas de "negociación"- ishtar mostro un rostro más sombrío y se quitaba toda la ropa

Gohan hay si no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos

-¿Qué cree que hace frente a mí?-

-¡ahora tammuz!-

-si- el hombre se lanzó y tomo a gohan de los brazos

-con el arma en ti, hasta tammuz puede detenerte- ishtar se acercaba al Saiyajin y el sujeto tomo del pelo a gohan con intención de abrirle los ojos

-suéltame- gohan se liberaba y lo lanzaba a un lado de ishtar y por consecuente abrió los ojos aunque esto impresiono a ishtar al ver que gohan la vio la alegro

-¡¿Qué rayos hace!?, ¡¿Por qué se desnuda frente a mí!?- gohan de nuevo cerro sus ojos y a la vez ishtar si quedo paralizada

-¿no….lo hechice?-

-¿hechizar?, ¿de qué rayos hablas?- ishtar realmente se enojó y se fue contra gohan para tomarlo del cuello el Saiyajin se impresiono

-¿Por qué no te hechice?, se supone que soy más linda que esa maldita de freya-

-suélteme por favor- gohan la tomo de las muñecas intentando quitársela de encima bastante nervioso ya que la mujer literalmente se volvió loca

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu me rechace por una virgen?-

-¡basta!- gohan por fin la retiraba de su cuello y ella se intentaba soltar el Saiyajin aun con los ojos cerrados solo la intentaba controlar pero ella se soltaba ya que gohan no la quería lastimar, aunque fuera una diosa era una mujer y claro, era incapaz de eso

-esa maldita de freya… ¡seguramente estas interesado en ella! ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué?, espere no se confunda….-

-cállate, por eso la odio, yo soy más bonita, esa perra siempre quedándose con todos, todos dicen que es más hermosa- ishtar se tiraba al piso

-espera…. ¿por eso quieres iniciar una guerra contra ella?-

-tú no lo entiendes-

_-las mujeres dan miedo_\- dijo el Saiyajin en su mente con una gota de sudor

-espere, yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que no es una razón para pelear…..

-tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia, si no piensas ayudarnos, lárgate de aquí-

-lo hare, pero antes quisiera saber qué puedo hacer para que deje a haruhime-

-Jejejje…..realmente eres un estúpido, ¡un grandísimo estúpido!-

-¿eh?-

-esa chica….va a morir- gohan no pudo evitar abrir los ojos del asombro

-¿Cómo dijo?-

-lo que oíste, como no nos ayudaste, entonces recurriremos al plan B, el ritual de las piedras-

-¿ritual de las piedras?-

-asi es, haruhime siempre ha sido alguien especial, capaz de aumentar el nivel de cualquiera, aumentar el nivel de mis hijos-

-¿estás diciendo que eres capaz de matar a una chica inocente solo por poder para una guerra absurda?-

-no solo el poder….tengo en mis manos la calavera "Y"-

-¿Calavera Y?-

-ahora que lo pienso, no necesito a un niño como tu…..cuando tenga en mi poder a "Esa criatura" ni freya podrá hacerme nada-

-espera, ¿Qué rayos pretendes hacer?-

-te lo repito no es de tu incumbencia….-

-¡pues ahora si se volvió de mi incumbencia!- gohan salía corriendo por la puerta y abría la puerta con brusquedad para salir saltando

-maldición, pero eso ya no importa, no llegara a tiempo-

Mientras gohan estaba brincando vio a algunas amazonas tiradas heridas a el no le gustaba esto pero además de ellas empezar estaban por sacrificar a una chica inocente el Saiyajin estaba pensando en salir volando y cuando iba a hacerlo una chica se hizo frente a el

-¿piensas salvarla?-

-aisha…. ¿porque haces esto?

-esto no es tu problema…..-

-¡pues ahora ya lo es!-

-¿incluso si inicias una guerra contra nosotras?, ¿Qué pensara Hestia?- gohan miro al suelo pero después miro a aisha de nuevo

-incluso si Hestia y Artemis se enojan, no permitiré eso-

-¿quieres ser un héroe?-

-lo hago para salvar a haruhime, ¿a ti acaso no te importa?, ella dijo que tú eres la única que la quiere-

-¡yo sentía envidia por ella! , no es cariño-

-a mí no me engañas, puedo verlo en tu rostro, no la quieres ver morir- aisha se impresiono y agacho la cabeza

-bell es como un hermano para mí, si algo le hicieran jamás se los perdonaría, ¿tu porque lo permites?- gohan más molesto le grito a aisha que se quedó callada

-no puedo….. ¡No puedo ayudarla!- dijo aisha mirando a gohan con un rostro más decaído

-¿Por qué?-

-porque el hechizo de ishtar-sama me lo prohíbe, pero…..yo quiero salvarla, pero, no sé qué hacer- gohan se calmó un poco más y cuando vio a la amazona apretando los puños en un intento de evitar caer en una imagen para ella indigna

Gohan salto y se hizo frente a ella tomándola del hombro

-entonces deja que yo la salve-

-¿porque llegas tan lejos por unas desconocidas como nosotros?, ¿tanto quieres que nos enamoremos?-

-N-NO, solo quiero ayudarla…por favor no digas cosas asi- aisha cuando vio el rostro sonrojado y nervioso del Saiyajin aun hablando de manera seria empezó a reírse

-eres muy extraño…pero…debo admitir, que es lindo lo que haces, gracias- aisha le sonrió a gohan quien solo sonrió aun algo apenado

-bien, entonces….

En ese momento todo era interrumpido cuando un brillo grande se hizo presente en el cielo mientras por una extraña razón la luz del sitio empezó a desaparecer y a llegar la noche

-¿Qué es eso?-

-es la ceremonia, está empezando, pero….. ¡¿Por qué el día desapareció!? -gohan empezó a sudar un poco mostrando un rostro más nervioso parece que algo lo coloco asi de tenso, algo en el aire

-aun siento las energías de bell y haruhime, eso me tranquiliza pero…. ¿porque se hizo de noche?-

Por todo orario esto fue visto y se sintió algo de nervios incluso por los dioses por ver como de un momento a otro anocheció aunque algunos pensaron que el día se fue más rápido freya se levantó de su asiento como siempre y se acercó a la ventana

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hizo esa imbécil?- dijo freya con su copa de vino

-¡¿tendré que mostrar mi fuerza de nuevo!?, si le hiciste algo a gohan, no te lo perdonare diosa estúpida- freya dejo su copa y se fue caminando hacia la puerta

-freya-sama, hemos descubierto que es lo que tiene en su poder la familia ishtar-

-¿Qué es?-

-algo llamado….calavera Y- freya abrió sus ojos

-¡¿no me mientes!?-

-no señora-

_-ishtar imbécil, como se le ocurre traer algo asi a este mundo, ya bastante malo fue que esos ma-Kaio vinieran a molestar, ¿Qué clase de monstruo espantoso piensa traer solo para derrotarme?- _

_**Fin del capítulo 27**_

_**puede que este algunas cosas que no se entienden pero descuiden que en el proximo capitulo se entendera todo XD, mañana habra doble capitulo espero les haya gustado ya estamos cerca del final de esta segunda temporada pero descuiden que la tercera temporada esta anunciada aunque claro por la situacion actual del coronavirus no se sabe que ocurrira pero no se angustien quee si algo tengo plan B XD en fin hasta mañana :3**_

_**no lo olviden cuidense mucho, mantengan buena limpieza y aislamiento :3 **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 28: el ritual de sacrificio parte 2 **_

_**Mientras gohan y bell se encontraban en el distrito el placer, ciertos hechos ocurrían fuera de su ubicación **_

-¡Hestia espera!- take le grito a la diosa que estaba corriendo como loca, Artemis corría a su lado intentando frenar a la diosa

-silencio take, si es verdad lo que me dices hay que detener a esa imbécil-

-es una leyenda, no sabemos si es verdadera la roca que tiene ishtar-

\- me da igual, no quiero quedarme aquí y saber que pasara algo-

-Hestia-sama, ¿tan peligrosa es la situación?- lilith le grito mientras estaba corriendo

-artemisa-sama, ¡por favor explíquenos!, Hestia-sama salió corriendo sin decirnos nada-

-lleguemos primero al distrito o no podremos explicar bien- mikoto estaba corriendo junto a Artemis estaba cabizbaja y de repente alzo la mirada mostrando una de firmeza

_**Flashback**_

_-¿estás seguro de lo que dices take?- _

_-completamente, eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda- _

_-takemikazuchi-sama, no entendemos lo que están diciendo- chigusa intento calmar a los tres dioses que se encontraban nerviosos _

-ahora eso es lo de menos, esa ishtar es una imbécil, si invoca algo de ahí…..- Hestia se bajó de la silla y se fue corriendo

_-¡Hestia-sama!-_

_-vamos, rápido- grito la diosa aun corriendo y los demás se miraron para salir detrás de ella _

_**Fin del flashback **_

_-¿Qué es lo que la asusto tanto Hestia-sama?- _

Hestia take y la familia de ambos llegaban al mismo distrito la puerta se encontraba cerrada, vigilada por dos amazonas

-déjenos entrar ya- hablo Hestia jadeando pero intentando verse enojada

-¡está cerrado por hoy!- hablo la amazonas de manera arrogante

-Uff, sabía que no nos dejarían entrar tan fácil- dijo lilith

-si- afirmo welf

-takemikazuchi-sama, las puertas están toda bloqueadas- Ouka llegaba junto a su dios

-no me crean tan idiota, sé que mis dos hijos están aquí, la castidad de mi gohan está en peligro- grito Hestia cómicamente

-_¿solo tuyo?- _dijeron Artemis y hasta mikoto cómicamente en su mente aunque de nuevo mikoto sintió que dijo algo raro y zarandeo su cabeza

Mientras pasaba esto bell se encontraba corriendo por los escalones de los techos con toda la agilidad y velocidad de un ladrón para ubicarse en un lugar

_**Flashback**_

_-bell, necesito que encuentres a haruhime, y evite que pase algo-_

_-¿pase algo?-_

_-sí, tú me estás diciendo de un "ritual" y que la necesiten a ella me parece muy sospechoso- _

_-si lo sé pero….._

_-tranquilo, primero bebe esto- bell le daba una pócima curativa que se bebía bell _

_-sé que cuento contigo para esto, por favor, necesito que me diga que está bien - _

_-eso creo, pero si me atacan en grupo ya me es difícil- _

_-no necesito que pelees, solo necesito que las entretengas lo más posible, yo iré a hablar con su diosa y tratare de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, no solo quiero saber la razón de eso, necesito que me diga que debo darle o que debo hacer para sacar a haruhime de aquí - _

_-gohan….¿realmente confías en mí?-_

_-¿tu aun crees que no?, siempre te molestas porque no les pongo desafíos, bueno…..creo que estás listo- gohan le sonrió_

-en lugar de limitar a mis alumnos, debo hacerlos ver nuevas fronteras-gohan le colocaba su mano en el hombro

-ya no eres el niño débil que conocí ese día…..¡eres un guerrero!, y necesito tu ayuda-

-si gohan, confía en mi-

Gohan asintió con una sonrisa ver a bell asi de cambiado lo animo, cuando lo conoció era un niño débil sin confianza, un novato que se burlaban del, ahora era su momento de mostrar lo mucho que ha cambiado

Ambos se despidieron chocando sus palmas y saliendo por diferentes puntos

_**Fin del flashback**_

Bell se acomodaba su camisa y se tronaba los nudillos mirando los lugares con un rostro frio tomando sus cuchillos

-_les devolveré… ¡lo que me hicieron!-_

Por otro lado las amazonas encargadas del ritual llegaron junto a prhyne y haruhime

-no encontramos a Little rocket- hablo la amazonas de pelo blanco de nombre samira

-¿oigan y aisha?- pregunto la amazonas

-no sé porque se quedó, es muy extraña-

-en fin continuemos con el ritual- dijo la amazonas suspirando y mirando a haruhime que estaba sentada pensativa

-seguramente ya contamos con la ayuda de "warrior", es imposible que se resista a ishtar-sama, en fin ya solo queda llevar a haruhime y las rocas -

-¡a ustedes es a quien quería ver!-

Un grito se escuchó al fondo siendo notado por ellas y varias que vigilaban hay llegaba un chico de cabello blanco, usaba solo un esqueleto negro y llevaba dos cuchillos en sus manos las mujeres miraron quien era

-¡¿Little rocket?!-

-no me llamen por ese apodo, voy a pedir que me lo cambien- dijo bell con tono frio sin levantar su mirada

-bell-sama-dijo haruhime impresionada

-muy bien, ¿Quién de ustedes fue la que me ataco por detrás?-

-tienes agallas para hablarnos asi niño-

-¿un niño?, a ya veo, si, puede que ante gohan me vea como un niño, pero si es asi, ustedes son bebes- bell levanto la mirada y se notaba llena de rabia

-¡¿nos llamaste bebes!?, no te creas mucho solo porque son los más fuertes, ustedes solo son fuertes por "warrior"-

-no lo niego si gohan es nuestro comandante, pero….yo soy el subcomandante y no tendré piedad solo porque son mujeres-

-bien entonces que asi sea- samira se hacía frente a bell estirando sus brazos y bell hizo lo mismo

-bien muéstrame que…..

-bell no espero que terminara y ya le conectaba un derechazo en la cara asombrando a todas-

-¿Qué….?-

Bell después solo la tomo de los brazos haciendo una llave de lucha y tirándola al piso

-¿samira?-

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta fuerza?- dijo la chica intentado zafarse

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es todo?, ¿no que soy un niño?-

Las amazonas se miraron nerviosas y miraron a prhyne

-vallan, deténganlo, nosotras seguiremos con lo nuestro-todas hicieron caso y se fueron contra bell que soltó a la chica y se hizo en guardia, bell coloco una pose similar a la de la tortuga

-parece que no lo tendré fácil, pero…..por fin podre mostrar lo que valgo-

Bell tomo los cuchillos y se fue contra las amazonas a lo lejos se oyó una explosión llamando la atención de los que están afuera

-parece que hay un alboroto- dijo lilith y welf sonriendo

-¿no deberían ir?-

-cállate, nos ordenaron cuidar….-una era callada de un golpe que le daba mikoto en el estómago asustando a la otra-

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es quitarte del camino- dijo mikoto seria

-¿Qué hacen…..?- Hestia callaba a la otra de un golpe asustando a todos

-¡¿Qué haces Hestia!?-

-¿Qué prefieres take?, ¿esto…..o que usen esa piedra y salga esa monstruosidad?-

Take suspiro y simplemente se rasco la nuca

-supongo que tienes razón-

-Hestia-sama permítame adelantarme, por favor- hablo mikoto inclinándose un poco

-de acuerdo, ve, iremos donde ishtar- la chica asintió y salió corriendo directamente

-vamos-

-espere Hestia-sama, ahora si explíquenos por favor- hablo lilith muy seria y Hestia asintió

Mientras esto pasaba bell se encontraba peleando y ganándole a las amazonas, la lucha de armas y cuerpo a cuerpo bell mostraba mucha superioridad contra ellas sin embargo por ser tantas estaba empezando a agotarse

-Uff, es difícil contra tantas- bell se limpiaba la boca de un golpe que recibo hasta que esquivo el hacha de una

-valla, que fuerte eres, sin embargo, cuando realicemos los rituales, nadie podrá detenernos, ni tu ni tu familia, seremos invencibles-

-¿Qué rituales?-

-asesinar a haruhime y poseer su poder- bell se impresiono

-asi que era ¿un ritual de sacrificio?-

-sí, y también… ¡uno de invocación!, con ambos seremos los ma fuertes de orario-

-¿invocación?-

-asi es, ustedes tenían la espada Z, y ahora nosotras tendremos un ser de poder inmenso-

-¿teníamos?-

-seguramente tu amigo ahora es de los nuestros-

-lo dudo, pero ahora gracias por la información- bell salía corriendo del lugar

-espera…..- la chica se fue detrás de bell mientras que por otro lado mikoto estaba luchando contra las mujeres del suelo y las derrotaba pero terminaba un poco agitada

-¡¿Dónde se llevara el ritual?!-

-no te lo diré- mikoto tomo una aguja y la coloco en su cuello enterrándola lentamente

-haya- apunto la chica precisamente donde se llevó la explosión y salía corriendo directamente haya

Bell siguió corriendo directamente a donde llevaban a haruhime pero se topó con más amazonas

-esto no acaba ¿verdad?-

-a por el-

-Tks, solo me queda esto- bell coloco su brazo en frente y empezó a cargar energía hasta que una patada voladora de golpe se hizo a un lado de bell

-¿mikoto?-

-perdón por llegar tarde-

-eres mío…..

-¡ahora!-

Ambos lanzaron un ataque cada uno impactando en las amazonas produciendo otra explosión

-uff, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vinimos a ayudar, ya sabemos de los rituales, ¿Dónde está gohan?-

-negociando-

-¿negociando?-

-asi es, está haciendo lo posible para convencer a ishtar-sama- mikoto e impresiono

\- seguramente está hablando con ella ahora-

-gohan, ¿está haciendo esto por ella?-

-él dijo que no la abandonara, que hará o posible para convencerla, seguramente no sabe del ritual de sacrificio, pero creo que ya se lo habrán dicho, pero sé que el la convencerá-

-ya veo….gohan…..- mikoto se tomó el pecho sonrojada

-también gracias bell-

-no es nada, debemos destruir esas piedras….-

-¡NO!, Debemos quitárselas, no pueden romperse, sobre todo la de invocación-

-¿Por qué?-

Cambiando de escenario las dos familias que miraron a Hestia la vieron completamente asustada, Artemis estaba sudando como take

-¿entonces para eso quieren esa calavera?-

-asi es, nunca pensé que ishtar fuera capaz de conseguir algo asi desde los cielos-

-ustedes los dioses sí que tienen objetos muy peligrosos- lilith dejo a los tres con gotas de sudor

-¿Qué podemos hacer?, a veces debemos ayudar guardando cosas de nuestros superiores pero nunca faltan los idiotas como ishtar o apolo que los usan por egoísmo-

-aunque eso demuestra que no somos tan perfectos como ustedes creen-dijo Artemis con un rostro decaído –hasta nosotros podemos cometer fallas de las que nos arrepentimos después-

Por otro lado en un gran santuario ubicado en una parte alta de un edificio las amazonas llegaron y colocaron a haruhime encadenándola en cuello y manos la chica estaba tranquila, no lloraba, no mostraba signos de miedo, o más bien de dolor, estaba resignada

-¡tráiganlas!- dijo prhyne y una de las amazonas llegaba con las dos piedras

-¡¿Cuál haremos primero!?-

-pues claro primero la de la piedra de la muerte, pero debemos tener las dos, asi que traigan la otra-

Las dos eran sacadas una con forma de calavera las amazonas empezaron a dibujar alrededor de haruhime un símbolo que no era muy reconocible pero bueno era un ritual y rara vez se entiende lo que se debe hacer

La calavera se colocaba en frente de haruhime mientras que se tomaba la piedra de la muerte en una espada, la amazonas empezó a acercarse a haruhime que no se movía ni un centímetro ni decia nada pero la calavera ocasiono que el día se convirtiera oficialmente en noche

-Wow, ¿esta cosa lo hizo?-

-impresionante, ahora veo porque ishtar-sama dijo que con la dos era suficiente y no había que esperar la noche-

-rápido mikoto-

-sí, haya voy-

Tanto bell como mikoto estaban corriendo por el puente directamente hacia el lugar y de un grito detenían la ceremonia

-¡basta!- grito mikoto molesta colocándose en posición de guardia

-¡¿eh!?, ¿ustedes?- dijo prhyne haciéndose de frente de haruhime

-Haruhime-dono hemos venido a salvarte-

-¿Qué hacen?, tienen que irse- dijo haruhime desde el santuario

-gohan ya está hablando con ishtar-sama, y seguramente detendrá esto- haruhime se impresiono empezando a lagrimear un poco -¡¿está haciendo esto por mí!?-

-¡lo dudo!, ¡nadie puede resistirse a ishtar-sama!- una a amazonas se colocaba junto a su comandante de hecho toda lo hacían

-no entienden con palabras-dijo bell colocándose frente a mikoto con sus cuchillos

-¿creen que pueden derrotarnos a todas?- bell chasqueo la lengua pero después sonrió

-mikoto, distráelas, yo peleare contra esa gigante, es la más fuerte-

Bell se lanzó contra prhyne y esta con su hacha chocharon armas, bell empujo hasta hacerla retroceder asombrando a la gigante que chocaban armas y bell también lograba golpearla en el rostro

-maldito conejo- bell e colocaba en pose mirando a la enorme amazonas

-esa vez me ganaste porque me atacaron por detrás, veamos si me dices lo mismo 1 vs 1-

-se supone que soy más fuerte, soy nivel 5-

-es cierto, estoy en nivel 4…..pero pronto seré nivel 5- la mujer se impresiono

-no puede ser….apenas subiste de nivel, es imposible- bell miraba a prhyne y empezó a caminar hacia ella algunas amazonas también se impresionaban y no se movían de su lugar

-hace poco dijeron que solo gohan es quien nos mantiene en la cima…es verdad…..pero…. ¿quién dijo que nosotros somos débiles?- las chicas hasta su comandante empezaron a asustarse

-tu maldito enano….. ¡Pero…ni creas que ganaras!-

Prhyne ella misma tomo la espada que tenía la piedra de la muerte y se lanzó contra haruhime que se impresiono un poco los demás se impresionaron pero era tarde para reaccionar pues la mujer se lanzó con el cuchillo contra haruhime

El cuchillo llego a haruhime bell y mikoto se asustaron más mikoto todas se asustaron de la misma manera, sin embargo….

Haruhime también estaba impresionada pero porque la espada no le llego a ella, sino a gohan.

Gohan sostenía el arma con su mano y parece que esta logro cortarle un poco la piel dura de su mano

-llegue a tiempo- dijo el Saiyajin mirando a la gigante amazonas para romper el cuchillo de un apretón y la esfera caer al piso y romperse, las amazonas se asombraron de nuevo al ver su piedra caer al piso y romperse

-¡gohan-sama!-

-¿tu otra vez?- dijo la mujer alejándose como las demás más viendo la piedra mágica completamente destruida

Ver la roca destruida la piedra de la muerte ocasiono que se sintieran realmente mal, su oportunidad de derrotar a la familia de freya y hasta la de Hestia a futuro, todo su plan destruidos

-la piedra de la muerte… ¡tú la destruiste!- sin embargo gohan no dijo nada

-mikoto….¿también estabas aquí?-

-si gohan, que bueno que estas aquí-

-lo mismo digo, bell y tu hicieron un buen trabajo- los dos sonrieron muy complacidos ante los ojos del Saiyajin ambos sin duda hicieron un excelente trabajo

Gohan volteo y miro a haruhime

-ahora mismo te liberare-

-¡TU NO LIBERARAS A NADIE!- prhyne llena de furia se lanzó a atacar al Saiyajin quine detenía su hacha con su mano

-es suficiente, detengan esta tontería-

-óyeme tu gorda tu pelea es conmigo- bell se lanzó contra prhyne alejándola del Saiyajin las demás amazonas con solo ver al Saiyajin simplemente pensaron que oportunidad de ganar no tenían

-nos volvemos a ver….guapo- dijo la amazonas de nombre Lena que sudaba un poco y también herida por las peleas como las demás

-ustedes eran la de ese día-

-en verdad que eres asombroso, si estás aquí es porque ishtar-sama no pudo encantarte- gohan solo miro al grupo y volteo a mirar a haruhime

-¿les parece correcto esto?, ¿encadenar a su compañera como un animal salvaje?- el Saiyajin se agacho para tomar las cadenas que retenían a haruhime y romperlas con fuerza

-haruhime-dono- mikoto se fue corriendo y abrazo a la chica

-gohan-sama…..por favor, ¿Qué está haciendo?-

-te voy a sacar de aquí-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me quiere salvar?-

-no deberías preguntar algo asi…..-

-¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDE!?- la chica alzo un poco la voz -no quiero que mi heroe….se vea manchado por una mujer como yo…yo no merezco ser salvada-

-¿es porque crees que las prostitutas son símbolo de destrucción para un héroe?- la chica asintió mientras lloraba

-me halaga que me creas tu héroe, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten…y más cuando se convierten en mis amigos- gohan asintió y la chica más empezó a llorar

-haruhime-dono, por favor no llore…gracias gohan- mikoto miro al Saiyajin

-ustedes la protegieron, deberían estar orgullosos ustedes, bell, ya deja esto, se acabó- gohan le grito a su hermano quien dejaba la lucha

-¡lo mismo va para ti mujer sapo!- aisha le grito a su comandante llegando al lugar

-¿aisha?, ¿tú lo trajiste aquí?- la mujer no contesto -¡traidora!-

-basta muchachas, esto no tiene sentido…..-

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando aisha?!- una voz femenina se oyó y era su diosa ishtar que llegaba con su subcomandante

-¿ishtar-sama?-

-parece que tendré que enseñarte una lección como la última vez- la chica empezó a suspirar un poco

-tienes agallas hijo de Hestia, pero si una guerra quieren, también la tendremos con ustedes- gohan solo miraba serio a la diosa

-¿eso quiere decir que no hubo acuerdo?-

-desgraciadamente no, pero… ¡¿Qué más quiere!? ¿Qué tengo que darle para que detenga esto?-

-eres un entrometido, esta no era su guerra-

-cuando secuestraste a bell y decidiste hacerle esto a haruhime, claro que se volvió mi problema-

-insolente, si eso quieres…toma la espada Z y córtate con ella- todos se asombraron por lo pedido por ishtar, que clase de dios pide eso, no se sabe que tenía en su cabeza gohan también se impresiono aunque no dijo nada seguía serio

-¿Qué intentas?-

-¿quieres que la deje ir?, ¡haz lo que te dijo!- gohan se enojó un poco y suspiro tomo la espada y en su brazo humano se hizo una cortada en su antebrazo el filo del arma era tal que con solo rozarse en su antebrazo se cortó de inmediato la cortada no era tan larga, pero tampoco corta pues la sangre no espero a salir

Todas se impresionaban haruhime se tapó la boca para evitar gritar, estaba impresionada hasta el punto que llegó el Saiyajin

-¡listo!- gohan mostro la cortada y la sangre caía en el suelo ishtar se rio por esto sin embargo a las chicas le pareció esto demasiado sobre todo a aisha

-ahora córtate el pecho-

-¡ishtar-sama…..esto es demasiado…..-

-silencio- la diosa cayo a la amazona mirando por un segundo el suelo donde estaba la calavera

-¿disfrutas verme sufrir?- dijo gohan con un rostro frio y tomo el arma y coloco la punta en su pecho

-¡detente gohan-sama!- haruhime grito desesperada -¿porque llegas tan lejos por mí?

-es cierto, no llegues tan lejos gohan- gohan solo sonrió

-te dije que te salvaría y soy un hombre de palabra, no permitiré que te hagan daño-

Las dos se impresionaron haruhime lloraba de ver esto ver a su héroe siendo humillado de esta forma por una diosa tan perversa

_-¿Qué dirá freya cuando te vea asi?-_ se pensó la mujer la única amazonas que sonreía por esto era prhyne ambas parecían gustarles ver sufrir a su "presa"

Sin embargo la calavera que seguía en el piso ilumino sus ojos con fuerza y pudo ver la sangre que había frente a ella de Saiyajin haruhime notaria esto y se impresiono la calavera empezó a hacer extraños ruidos pero muy bajos como si olfateara ishtar vio a haruhime y miro la calavera y cuando vio esta se alegro

La calavera que estaba en el piso saco una lengua de su boca y lo golpeaba exactamente donde había la gota de sangre y la lamia

-¡NO!- grito haruhime del susto alarmando a todos todas voltearon a mirar a la chica

En ese momento el anillo y los símbolos dibujos en el suelo se encendieron de color rojo más brillante y dejaba escapar un fuerte brillo en el cielo

_**-¡la señal se ha dado, el sello, se rompe!- **_

Se oyó en todo el cielo del distrito y con ello la calavera abría y se colocaba en el cielo dejando escapar un fuerte rugido desde el cielo alarmando a todos

-¡lo he hecho…el sello se ha roto!- grito ishtar con emoción

_-¡o criatura de las profundidades, que habita en los reinos que la humanidad y los dioses nunca han podido pisar…..ven a mí y cumple mi deseo!- _

El cielo empezaron a caer truenos y rayos asi como se escuchaban fuertes rugidos desde este incluso desde el cielo de los dioses se escucharon estos rugidos y los dioses que estaban aún hay se tapaban los oídos apolo que estaba en una celda también se tapaba los oídos parece que tiene que pagar por lo de uroboros

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo bell mirando el cielo sorprendida

Hestia y los demás llegaron al lugar también, pero se sorprendieron con esto, las amazonas y mujeres del distrito también estaban cubriéndose los oídos

-¡¿ishtar que hiciste?!- dijo Hestia con sudor en su cara

-¿es algo peor que uroboros?-

-no….uroboros queda como un insecto ante lo que despertó- ahora hablo take

_**-¡flashback!- **_

Todos estaban caminando por el distrito con mucho cuidado pero no había tantas amazonas como debía haber

-entonces, esa calavera…sirve para invocar-

-sí, pero no cualquier seres, monstruosidades de otros mundos, de los que nosotros ni sabemos, pero la cosa… es la Y…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Y?-

-algunas criaturas que pueden llegar a ser despertadas y liberadas tienen sus iniciales en esas piedras, pero la Y proviene….

_**Fin del flashback **_

-lo hizo…lo hizo en verdad la muy estúpida- grito Hestia muy asustada mientras del cielo caían rayos y truenos

Gohan y todos veían asombrados

_-es un KI…..abrumador-_

-¿Qué está pasando mikoto?- grito gohan a la chica

-Hestia-sama nos dijo que ellas tenían algo para invocar seres de otros planos, pero muy fuertes, necesitaban - gohan se impresiono como mikoto

-¡GOHAN TU SANGRE!- gohan miro el suelo y al ver parecía que era como si la hubieran lamido gohan volteo a ver a ishtar

-¡me engañaste!-

-exactamente, no importa si tú no nos ayudas, ahora tengo a la criatura que va a salir-

-¡necia!, ¿y si no la pues domar?-

-cualquier ser vivo….basta con encantarlo con mi poder para hacerlo….

_De_ un santiamén un enorme brazo salía del cielo y tomaba al subcomandante que estaba al lado de aisha un brazo largo y verde gigantesco con algo negro en su costado todos se asustaron más cuando el sujeto fue halado al centro del lugar

-¡NO!- Gohan intento ayudarlo pero fue tarde el sujeto fue halado mientras gritaba y entraba al círculo de donde salió

Las amazonas se asombraron y no pudieron decir nada ishtar se impresiono pero no pareció darle mucha importancia

-¡¿ese brazo!?, no me lo puede creer- ishtar incluso se ruborizaba

Una enorme criatura empezó a asomarse sacando unas patas largas y verdes se notó un color verde salir del lugar y unos rugidos junto a unos pasos fuertes mientras se escuchaba los crujidos de algo como si estuviera comiendo la bestia empezó a asomarse

Sus enormes colmillos eran vistos una dentadura horrorosa que pareciera que fuera capaz de romper lo que sea, su cuerpo verde escamoso se empezó a asomar y empezó a olfatear todo a su entorno

Freya y Hermes como Artemis take y Hestia se sintieron realmente mal, de hecho los dioses empezaron a sentirse asi, era un miedo abrumador como si algo los congelara por dentro

-takemikazuchi-sama-

-Hestia-sama-

-Artemis-sama-

-¿Qué es esto?, es una sensación oscura-

-si….como la que hacían los ma-kaios-

-esto solo puede significar una cosa, lo que llego a invocar ishtar-

-hay que apurarnos ya- dijo Artemis muy seria y todos se fueron corriendo

-lo hice….. ¡Lo hice!-

La bestia salía completamente era verde, con dos brazos largos y dos patas tenían cuernos en su espalda y un aguijón atrás, era una especie de reptil gigantesco tal vez de unos 6 metros de tamaño que miraba todo el lugar con sus ojos completamente amarillos

-lo invoque…..jamás me espere invocarte a ti- ishtar gritaba como loca

-también lo conocemos, es una criatura que según las leyendas fue temida por los dioses guerreros- dijo aisha sudando como loca haruhime y mikoto estaban abrazándose del miedo

-así, tengo entendido que lo conocen como "shivana", por un antiguo dios guerrero, pero su nombre real es…

Hestia y la demás llegaron a una ventana y vieron la aterradora escena era imposible no ver a tal cataclismica criatura incluso Hermes observo desde un lugar alto muy nervioso con asfi

-Hermes-ama, ¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-nunca pensé que esa calavera ayudara a invocar a semejante monstruo-

-espere, ese monstruo se parece a uno de una historia….-

-es porque esa historia viene de antiguas leyendas, incluso había sectas de dioses que lo adoraban, las tribus amazonas lo conocen como "shivana", pero su nombre real es…- los dioses miraron aterrados a la bestia y como si por casualidad todos a la vez hablaron y dijeron un nombre

_-¡YAKON!- _

El monstruo verde se quedó mirando todo el lugar gohan se colocaría en guardia identificando a cada individuo

-¡puedo sentir un enorme poder!-

-¡oh yakon!, la bestia que ha sido incluso adorada por dioses, préstame tu fuerza, mejor dicho…..- ishtar se quitaba la ropa bell y gohan se asombraban por esto sin embargo a la diosa pareció no importarle acercándose al monstruo

-¡dámela!- la mujer se paró frente a yakon que se quedó mirándola por unos segundos

-ya veo, su plan es hechizarla- hablo prhyne con una sonrisa –si ese es el caso yo podría hipnotizarla en segundos, todos se quedaron callados sin embargo gohan se alarmo

-¡QUITATE!- gohan le grito a ishtar que volteo enojada

-¡NO TE METAS…!-

_**-¡POWW!- **_

Yakon no tuvo piedad y golpeo a ishtar todas se asustaron por esto y cuando estaba por chocar contra una pared gohan se apareció en ella y la tomo antes de golpearse y hacerse un daño peor

-¡ISHTAR-SAMA….!- dos amazonas gritaron asombradas sin embargo la bestia las tomo y en frente de todos se las devoro

Haruhime quedaba completamente paralizada como mikoto, las amazonas no tuvieron valor para mover un solo centímetro, ellas ya habían visto cosas horribles, pero esto era algo inaudito las tomo vivas y enteras y se las comió en un instante pero más su rostro de placer

-¡¿el hechizo de ishtar-sama…no funciono!?-

Yakon miro a todas que no podían moverse, bell fue el único que se puso en guardia aunque sudando pero yakon reflejo su mirada en mikoto y haruhime

-¡CUIDADO!-

Yakon estiro su brazo hacia ellas que no pudieron moverse, el shock era terrible, pero ambas desaparecieron del lugar siendo salvadas por gohan y su velocidad pero muy a duras penas

-¡¿están bien!?-

-¡s…..si!-

Yakon miro a gohan por unos segundos y cuando iba a atacar se detuvo y empezó a olfatear y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa

_**-ese olor…. ¡dioses!- **_yakon hablo con una sonrisa y baba caía de su boca

_**-este mundo…..está lleno de comida, comida- **_

Yakon dio media vuelta y como una bestia de cuatro patas dio un salto para bajar de la torre donde cayó con tanta fuerza que creo una onda de choque que sacudió todo el distrito del placer enviando a muchas a volar y derrumbando algunas casas

Después de eso dio un rugido monstruoso a tal punto que se podía decir que todo orario lo escucho las bestias de las mazmorras se asustaron incluso y hasta uranios se impresiono

_**-por fin, soy libre, ahora devorare todo este planeta y sus cielos también, la luz de este mundo es mía, dioses de este planeta, serán mi cena, pero primero me comeré este lugar- **_

Yakon observo todo el lugar y nuevamente daba un grito aumentando su musculatura y saliva caer de su boca con sus colmillos filosos

Todas la amazonas que estaban en el ritual caían del miedo al piso sentadas

-¿Qué rayos era eso?- pregunto bell llegando con gohan

-no lo sé-

-¡ishtar-sama….!-algunas mujeres llegaron con la diosa que se medió levantaba con ayuda de una pared

-¿estás bien?- pregunto gohan acercándose

-no lo entiendo, no funciono con el tampoco…..-ishtar se apoyó en la pared tomándose de la pared

-¡¿Qué has hecho ishtar!?- Hestia llego con los demás corriendo

-¡¿Hestia!?-

-gohan- Hestia y Artemis se lanzaron a abrazar a gohan siendo correspondidas por el Saiyajin y lilith a bell

-¿estás bien gohan?- hablo welf con los demás

-sí, y bell también, pero…..-

-¡ishtar!, ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto take con una gota de sudor entrenándole una manta para que se tapara

-yo no pensé…..que mi encanto no funcionaría-

-pero….llegar hasta el extremo de invocar al mismísimo yakon, solo para destruir a la familia freya- ishtar suspiro de dolor

-¡¿yakon!?- pregunto gohan los demás solo guardaron silencio pero los gritos y los temblores empezaron a hacerse presente en todo el distrito gohan se fue hasta la esquina del techo y empezó a ver como el distrito empezaba a incendiarse gohan empezó a enojarse y a asustarse aisha miraba al Saiyajin asi como haruhime se levantaba con ayuda de mikoto

-¿Quién o qué es yakon?-pregunto bell

-yakon es una bestia de un mundo lleno de oscuridad, también es una leyenda en el mundo de los dioses, incluso muchos dioses herejes lo adoraban…..junto con "caos" pero este último es otro tema, se dice que devoro a miles de personas y hasta dioses hasta el punto que fue confinado, pero ishtar logro traerlo a nuestro mundo- Hestia miro con enojo a ishtar que solo dio media vuelta

-es nuestro fin-

-¡nos va a matar!- las amazonas empezaban a desesperarse mas cuando las explosiones gohan apretó los dientes y sin pensarlo fue donde estaba la espada la tomo y la guardo en su fango

-¡gohan espera!- Hestia intento detenerlo

-no puedo dejar que esa bestia este libre-

-no sabemos lo fuerte que es-

-hazle caso a tu diosa, ese monstruo ha matado dioses según sus historias, no hay salvación…-

-¡pues no pienso quedarme aquí!- gohan interrumpió a aisha

-si le ofrecemos todos los sacrificios que él desea, se calmara-

-¿Qué?-

-aunque no hay mucha posibilidad de que nos perdone-

-de igual forma me niego-

-esta no era tu guerra, ¿Por qué llegar a este extremo?, ¿tanto quieres ser un héroe?, esto es suicida-

-eso no importa ahora, yo voy a pelear porque ahora esto también es nuestra guerra-

-gohan espera, por favor, ya no hagas más locuras- haruhime se levantó y se fue corriendo a donde él y lo abrazo

-no, detente por favor, esto paso por mi culpa, si yo me ofrezco de sacrificio, por mí poder él nos perdonara-

-aunque eso no creo que funcione- complemento take -de todas formas esa bestia va a destruir el mundo-

-de todas formas…..claro que no te dejare hacer eso- gohan tomo de los hombros a haruhime

-gohan…..-

-te dije que te salvaría y eso hare, no dejare que se salga con la suya-

-también iremos entonces gohan, pero mejor adelántate- bell miro a gohan quien asintió y se fue corriendo al borde del tejado o lo que quedaba y salto hacia abajo

Aisha y todas se impresionaron al ver que a pesar de las advertencias se fue a pelear, no sabían que decir

-gohan, tenemos que ir también, ustedes amazonas abandonen el distrito esto se va a convertir en algo serio-

Mientras tanto el Saiyajin estaba corriendo por todo el distrito siendo visto por nada más que freya que estaba viendo desde un lugar alto todo

-¿otra vez solucionaras nuestro error, gohan?-

_**Fin del capítulo 29 **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad espero que la idea de yakon le haya gustado igual ya que su diseño me pareció excelente además que era una criatura que incluso el supremo Kaio-sama llego a colocarse nervioso y por lo tanto dije ¡¿Por qué no!?, además que añadí su historia con una temática mía y claro su poder será diferente y obvio su derrota no será igual, ademas queria incluir a un enemigo que estuviera por el momento entre esoso niveles ya que aun es muy pronto para gohan enemigos mas fuertes pero descuiden que si apareceran XD no les daré mas spoiler Jajajaja en fin espero que disfruten esta semana nueva, muchos éxitos, y recuerden, cuídense mucho feliz semana bye :3 **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 29: la bestia de la oscuridad **_

El distrito del placer era conocido por ser un lugar "nocturno" ya que las personas que venían aquí sobre todo hombre venían por la atención y actividad con mujeres gracias a la diosa del amor ishtar, sin embargo esta noche se convirtió en algo más

El día fue tranquilo, algunos aventureros trabajando otros en la mazmorra, era un día corriente, los trabajos estaban igual llegando a la posada donde estaban syr y ryuu ambas atendían a los clientes de manera tranquila pero ryuu estaba pensativa

-ryuu-san tranquila veraz que gohan traerá a bell-san de regreso-

-craneal-san es nivel 4…..aun no me explico cómo pudieron capturarlo, pero lo que si se es que gohan ahora mismo debe estar ayudándolo-

-no me gusta que gohan valla a un lugar como ese….digo aya hay amazonas, ¿Qué pasara cuando lo vean?- aunque ryuu era estoica levanto un poco las cejas y en su imaginación se vino una especie de mini caricatura de gohan siendo perseguido por amazonas por todo el distrito

Ryuu siguió estoica pero dejo se vio como apretó un poco el plato y este se quebró

-ryuu el plato…..-

-ha, lo siento-

-¿no te lastimaste?-

-no…

Ambas miraron el plato y vieron que este agrando su quiebre amas se miraron y sudaron un poco

-en ese momento la gente se alarmo un poco levantándose de sus mesas-

-oigan ¿Qué es eso?- una mujer dijo mirando por la ventana y cada aventurero se levantó curioso para mirar por las ventanas las meseras junto a mama mía también quisieron ver pero en esas

_**-GRUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-**_

Un rugido tan pero tan grande y espeluznante asusto a todos los presentes el rugido fue tan monstruoso que en otras familias se escuchó con intensidad es más fue tan potente que la familia loki que estaban en sus actividades tuvieron que taparse los oídos loki se apoyó en su mesa

-¡¿Qué es eso!?-

-¿Qué está pasando?- riveria también se tapó los oídos Tione y tiona como fin y todos lo hicieron la familia entera se tiraron al piso por el monstruoso rugido, en la familia de hefesto fue igual, de hecho, hasta los dioses tuvieron sí o sí que taparse los oídos

Los civiles y aventureros de la mazmorra también incluso muchos monstruos salieron huyendo y otros se tiraron al piso a revolcarse en un intento de apaciguar la tensión

-¿Qué es eso?-

-no lo sabemos, ¿algún monstruo?-

-¿uno que ruge tan fuerte?-

Eina también junto a su amiga de pelo rosado se taparon los oídos como todos en el lugar

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-no lo sé-

Y justo donde estaba uranios el también junto a un ser de capa negra se taparon los odios igual

_-¿Qué es eso?-_

_**-este rugido….lo he escuchado en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo…..**_

_-uranios-sama, algo está pasando en el mundo-_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_-la luz…..desapareció- _

_**-¿Qué?, ¡¿algo le paso al sol?!-**_

_-no…la luz de la tierra….¿se ha hecho de noche?-_

_**-¿tan rápido?- **_

_**-**_intentare descubrir de donde viene este rugido….-

El ser de la capa monstruo una bola de cristal y hay esta se ilumino vieron que apunto al distrito del placer

-¿el distrito del placer?-

_Hay se vio que todo estaba en llamas y la mujeres corrían aterradas asi como unas se intentaban tapar los oídos pero una chica fue tomada de una extraña pata verde y se la llevo a unas enormes fauces colmilludas que se la devoro, la bestia se dejó ver en su magnificencia y monstruosa imagen_

-¡¿Qué!?- uranios literalmente casi se cae de su trono

-¿uranios-sama?-

_**-no puede ser…esa criatura, es… ¡yakon!- **_

_-¿yakon?-_

_**-no puedo estar equivocado…..sin duda es ese monstruo, pero…. ¿qué hace en este mundo?- **_

_-¿Quién es yakon?-_

_**-una de las 4 bestias del apocalipsis cósmico, junto a "caos" y las otras que no recuerdo sus nombres- **_

_-espere… ¿habla de esos monstruos que destruyeron reinos y mundos hace millones de años?-_

_**-asi es, junto a dioses y humanos de otros mundos ajenos a nosotros, según las leyendas dioses más expertos los desafiaron…..pero murieron en sus manos, yakon le costó la vida a tantos…que al final solo pudo ser sellado- **_

_-qué miedo…._

_-las amazonas incluso lo tienen en sus historias, lo llaman "shivana"- _

_-¿Cómo el dios shivana?-_

_-el cual el original murió….ante el- _

_**-**_¿pero….como un ser tan peligroso termino en este mundo?-

-el sello de yakon según mis recuerdos e historias, fue encerrarlo en un mundo perteneciente a los demonios, sin embargo, se dice que yakon era adorado por dioses que seguían el lado oscuro de los ma-Kaio, y han intentado traerlo- uranios golpeo su silla con fuerza

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL ESTUPIDO QUE TRAJO A ESE MONSTRUO AQUÍ?! –

-Contáctame con todos los dioses, sobre todo con Hestia…..el hijo de ella tiene la espada Z, esa arma es la única esperanza que tiene este mundo de derrotar a esa bestia, sino…el cielo de los dioses, y este mundo, se convertirán en comida- ante la actitud nerviosa del dios el sujeto solo pudo asentir

Mientras tanto en el distrito del placer las mujeres estaban corriendo desesperadas por montones, unas caian al piso y algo salía y las tomaba de u pierna las mujeres rasgaban el suelo en un intento de no ser haladas pero al desaparecer en el humo sus gritos cesaban

Yakon salía del humo posicionado en sus cuatro patas como un animal y empezaba a saltar por los edificios y techos sus simpes pasos destrozaban las casas y todo en donde se paraba y se hacía en un lugar alto

-este planeta….siento muchos seres vivos….JAJAJAJAJA, dioses también- yakon sacaba su lengua y la remojaba en sus labios y nuevamente rugía con fuerza las mujeres caían al piso por los rugidos

_**-¡VENGA A POR MI…..TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEE!-**_

Incuso gohan que estaba volando tuvo que cerrar un jo por los intensos rugidos del monstruo el Saiyajin vio a lo lejos un grupo de chicas que estaban escondidas y vio que estaban heridas ver todo esto le recordó aquellos días donde todo era destrucción enojándose como nunca

El corazón noble de gohan lo hizo bajar y mirar a las chicas

-¿están bien?-

-NO TE ACERQUES MONSTRUO-

-no soy ese monstruo, tranquilas- las chicas se calmaron y vieron a gohan acercarse en intención de ayudarlas

-eres tu….-

-sí, están heridas, tengan- gohan saco pócimas curativas

-¿nos ayudas?, ¿Por qué?-

-¿acaso no es normal ayudar a quien necesita ayuda?- esa simple palabra hizo que se miraran y bebieran de las pócimas

-váyanse, este lugar ya no es seguro-

-no por favor, no vallas haya se fue ese monstruo-

-con mayor razón para ir- pero gohan las vio temblar y mirarlas asi de deprimidas gohan era alguien que sabía esto mejor que nadie y se agacho y las tomo

-las escoltare pero vamos rápido-

-gracias-

-_resistan haya voy_\- gohan miro a lo lejos muy serio y tenso mientras tanto Hestia y los otros se sostenían de la pared

-¿Qué clase de rugidos son estos?-

-los rugidos de un monstruo que ha devorado a dioses y humanos como si fueran dulces- respondió take sudando

-takemikazuchi-sama, ¿en serio es tan peligrosa?-

-yakon pertenece a los 4 demonios del apocalipsis cósmico-

-¿dice que hay 4 como el?-

-no….claro que no, el más poderoso es….."Caos" pero yakon se dice que es más inteligente -

-caos…no quisiera imaginarme que monstruo es ese, o los otros-

-los 4 estaban sellados, caos fue el último en ser sellado, pero jamás pensé que alguien fuera a traer a yakon- Hestia miro a ishtar que volteo el rostro

-hay que ser estúpida para hacer algo asi-

-cuida tu boca Hestia…..-ishtar fue cacheteada por freya asombrando a todos

-¿querías traer a yakon para matarme?-

-¿Qué?- peor ishtar no respondió

-¡responde!-

-no pensé….que yakon fuera a ser quien trajera…

-no seas imbécil ishtar, si querías hacerlo necesitabas alguien que lo consiguiera, lo que no sabes es que ni mi encanto serviría en semejante aberración del universo, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, has incluso condenado a tus hijas- mikoto abrazo a haruhime en un intento de protegerla

-disculpe….-una amazonas se acercó a los dioses

-¿Qué va a pasar?-

-solo podemos poner nuestra fe en gohan, y si no es suficiente….los dioses debemos despertar de nuevo nuestro poder divino- respondió Artemis

-pero lo malo es que ni creo que asi podamos detener a yakon, ya que según la leyenda el gran Kaio-sama más poderoso que lo sello….murió en sus garras antes de sellarlo-

-Hestia-sama, ¿una pregunta?-

-dime-

-entre yakon y ese monstruo que mato gohan llamado cell ¿Quién es más fuerte?- Hestia sudo y todos miraron a la diosa

-no lo sé….ya que nunca hemos visto la fuerza de yakon…..y ante gohan no sé cómo sería la pelea-

-eso no ayuda en nada diosa Hestia-

-lo siento, pero tuvimos suerte que nuestros superiores los sellaran, lo que si hemos escuchado es que yakon cuenta con habilidades muy peligrosas- Hestia se tomó en un abrazo individual

-no podemos dejar que yakon salga del distrito si lo hace…ni nosotros nos salvaremos-

-take, quédate con ishtar y que ella confiese todo, seguramente uranios no tardara en preguntar qué está pasando- ishtar miro a take que asintió nadie le daba cara a freya por su belleza menos bell

-Hestia…..Artemis, creo que nos uniremos en pelea de nuevo-

-por desgracia desde lo de Antares solo me queda la mitad de mi poder divino- respondió Artemis

-algo es algo-

-chicos, lo mejor será que ayuden a los demás a evacuar- los presentes se miraron y asintieron

-bien en marcha-

-gohan….. ¡Ten cuidado!- dijeron los chicos haruhime se tomaba el pecho muy nerviosa mientras aisha miraba seria

En cada familia no se podían creer lo que estaban escuchando por la voz de uranios que les llamo por medio de una bola de cristal

-¡¿yakon!?- loki golpeo la mesa con furia y miedo

-¿ese demonio que hace miles de años sucumbió a tantos mundos?-

-¿Qué clase de Dios estúpido invocaría semejante monstruo?- fin y los otros con ver a su diosa asi de nerviosa también se asustaron

-loki…¿Quién es ese monstruo?- loki suspiro

-yakon es uno de los 5 supremos del apocalipsis, hace millones de años, existieron mundos y reinos con dioses que eran luz pura , hermosos y héroes legendarios…..yakon los redujo a nada, a simple oscuridad y muerte- todos se asustaban

-yakon solo es uno de 4 demonios, pero que este aquí significa eso-

-¿es el más fuerte?-

-¡ojala!, el más fuerte es "caos", pero eso no importa- loki se colocaba de verdad seria

-fin, ains, riveria…..ustedes guíen a la familia- los tres abrieron los ojos

-no hablara enserio….. ¿Verdad?-

-espere diosa loki, ¿y gohan-san?- riveria dijo nerviosa

-es verdad ese chico tiene la espada Z, pero no se si sea suficiente- los tres miraron serios a la diosa

-bueno, me voy-

\- ¿A dónde?- loki suspiro

-a morir- todos abrieron los ojos

-bromeo, bromeo ya habrá algo que hacer- pero loki cuando volteo su rostro paso a uno serio y suspirar

-eso me gustaría que fuera, veo muy difícil salvarnos-

Los dioses de las distintas familias y otros salían de sus casas con rostros serios y hasta deprimidos estaban completamente nerviosos y eso lo pudieron ver sus familias que lo vieron asi

-miach-sama….-

-adiós- el dios se despidió con una sonrisa y su hija derramo algunas mientras caía al piso el dios se marchó con rostro serio

Regresando al distrito del placer yakon estaba en un techo alto comiendo claramente más mujeres-

-qué asco, esto no me llena, quiero comer algo de verdad…..-yakon sonrió y volteo a mirar a una dirección a lo lejos

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJA, AL FIN DAN LA CARA-**_ yakon estaba sonriendo y su lengua se retorcía por todos sus dientes para empezar a flotar en el cielo

Yakon se elevó a lo más alto y observo todo el lugar muchas casas envueltas en llamas muchas chicas escaparon otras no tuvieron tanta suerte

-Jajajajaajaj, vienen a morir, pero mejor, comida decente….- sin embargo yakon sintió algo y volteo al mirar vio algo a la lejanías que lo rodearon yakon se quedó fresco y hay habían dioses que lo rodearon en un segundo estaban brillando cuando llegaron

_**-hasta que dan la cara dioses de este mundo- **_

-¿tú eres yakon?-

_**-se más respetuoso dios-**_ yakon lo miro con una sonrisa asustándolo un poco entre los dioses estaba Deméter

_**-¿Qué?, ¿son todos?- **_

_**-¿tú qué crees?- **_ yakon lo miro con desdén

-es cierto, es yakon, el de la leyenda-

-Deméter ¿tú que haces aquí?-

-pues tú qué crees…..-

-no deberías estar aquí vete- yakon empuño su mano empezando a reírse

_**-¿estos son los dioses de aquí?, ¿debe ser una broma?, ¿Qué vengan todos?- **_

-no nos subestimes, ahora hemos liberado nuestro poder…- uno de los dioses fue clavado con unas filosas uñas en su abdomen esto impacto a los demás que estaban hay

_**-¿y a mí que me importa?-**_ yakon le dio una lamida en su cara asqueando al dios pero a la vez vio cómo su luz desapareció en segundos

_**-luz de dios….débil pero deliciosa-**_ yakon lo lanzo al suelo

-MALDITO- los dioses del lugar se lanzaron contra yakon

-Deméter vete-

-pero…!

-¡VETE…!- todos fueron derribados de un solo golpe por el demonio la bestia abrió su boca y succiono sus luces dejando sola a Deméter

_**-esto es triste-**_

-¡monstruo cruel!- Deméter creo de la tierra unas plantas que envolvieron a yakon el monstruo solo las corto con sus garras la diosa se asustó hasta que yakon la tomo del cuello y uso su lengua para saborear la cara de la diosa que se ruborizo pero soltó algunas lágrimas la diosa perdió su luz

-me encanta ese rostro….me trae recuerdos-

-eres un demonio-

-de hecho si…..lo soy-

-¡DETENTE!- un grupo de voces se escucharon a lo lejos y yakon vio que eran más dioses que llegaban a donde estaba este yakon solo lanzo a Deméter contra una pared

-INFELIZZZZZZZ- todos los dioses se lanzaban contra yakon el cual desprendió rayos de su cuerpo y sonrió maléficamente para dar un fuerte rugido en esas yakon abría su boca y la luz de todos los dioses desaparecía en segundos entrando a su boca

-que energía tan triste, ni sirve de entrada-

Los dioses se miraban sus manos y se asustaban con ver esto en segundos su luz divina desaparecía en segundos además yakon empezó a aumentar de tamaño y musculatura

_**-que aburrido, si asi son los dioses de este mundo…..-**_ Deméter nuevamente invocaba unas ramas de sus manos y envolvía a yakon en estas

A lo lejos los demás dioses como loki, miach y hefesto con los demás estaban corriendo y llegando al lugar

-esos imbéciles, bajaron del cielo y se lanzaron directamente contra yakon- dijo hefesto con rostro molesto

-¿Por qué?-

-según las leyendas, yakon puede comerse la luz divina de los dioses- los dioses se quedaron quietos mirando con asombro a hefesto

-pero eso no es todo….se dice que tiene muchos secretos-

-entonces es alguien muy peligroso-

-demasiado, ganarle…..es imposible- hefesto empuño su mano y los demás se quedaron quietos

Regresando a la pelea los dioses caían al piso sangrando y heridos

_**-hasta los dioses sangran-**_ yakon estaba atragantándose con los cuerpos de algunos de ellos Deméter caía sentada tanto del miedo como del asco

Yakon poso su mirada a la diosa

-nadie escapa de mi, no lo olvides, comidilla- Deméter en un intento desesperado creo un numero de espinas del suelo bastante grandes pero estas se partieron de un solo golpe yakon se acercó a Deméter abriendo sus enormes fauces y cuando se lanzó hacia la diosa que cerro sus ojos la diosa desapareció del lugar y yakon mordía era el aire

Deméter tenía sus ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba cargada como princesa y cuando miro a su salvador lo reconoció

-¿estás bien?- gohan era quien la cargaba

-¿el hijo de Hestia?-

-sí, nos conocimos esa vez ¿recuerdas?-

-si…..como olvidarte, además tú tienes la espada Z ¿cierto?-gohan le sonrió a la diosa cuando esta le acaricio la mejilla

-gracias, siempre supe que no eras normal, eres alguien increíble- gohan soltó una sonrisa y poso su mirada a yakon que lo miro con desdén

-quédese aquí por favor, Deméter-sama- gohan la bajo y de un salto se hizo frente a yakon

-¿salvo a esa diosa?-

Gohan vio los cuerpos de los dioses y de algunas mujeres empuñando con furia su mano y sus dientes

-MALDITO MONSTRUO, NO TE LO PERDONARE-

_**-eres muy rápido para salvar a esa diosa, ¿ere un dios?-**_

-no, soy un humano-

_**-¿un humano?, eso me cuesta creérmelo, entonces eres un héroe legendario o algo asi-**_ gohan no respondió a eso

_**-pero eso me da igual, de todas formas morirás- **_

-eso lo veremos monstruo-

_**-espera….. ¿esa espada….la espada Z? ,¿Cómo es que la tienes?- **_

-¡eso a ti no te importa!-

_**-OHHH JAJAJAJAJA, ¿UN HUMANO CON LA ESPADA Z?, eso sí es difícil de creer, pero eso quiere decir….que me puedes divertir un poco más- **_

Deméter estaba mirando desde su Angulo pero entonces escucho un grito

-Deméter-

-¿Hestia? ¿Artemis?, ¿freya?-

-qué bueno, almenos tu sobreviviste-

-Hestia, detén a tu hijo, yakon lo va a matar aun con la espada Z no va a ganar, uroboros no es nada ante este-

-lo se…pero….solo podemos confiar en gohan, de todas formas, estaremos aquí para ayudar si hace falta- Deméter miro a las familias viendo al Saiyajin

-¿Qué clase de imbécil libero a semejante monstruosidad?-

-ishtar- respondió freya sin pena ni nada

-¿ishtar?, ¿pero porque?-

-solo quería matarme- Deméter se quedó callada

-¡¿solo por eso!?-

-solo por eso-

-¿y por eso trajo a esa bestia?-

-Hestia-sama…-

-lilith, chicos, ayuden a las mujeres a salir de aquí, aprovechen que gohan tiene distraído a yakon-

-Hestia-sama, ¿podría cuidar de haruhime por favor?- Hestia y Artemis asintieron

-mikoto- la chica asintió y se fue corriendo aisha por otro lado se quedó mirando incluso con sus demás amigas también la lucha

-¿no piensan irse?-

-algo nos dice…que veremos algo interesante-

-esto no es un espectáculo, ¿lo saben cierto?, estamos ante "el final" -

-según la leyenda, ese monstruo mato a una de nuestras diosa más especial….si tenemos oportunidad, queremos verlo morir-

-no será fácil-

Regresando a gohan y a yakon, este último estaba muy confiado y gohan serio yakon se paos la lengua por sus dientes

-ya veo, la sangre que me despertó fue la tuya ¿cierto?-gohan se enojo

_**.-te daré una advertencia, lárgate y te perdonare la vida, solo por revivirme, o únete a mí-**_

-¿estás loco o que te pasa?, jamás haría eso-

-muchos dioses me dan decidido seguir, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-pues yo no-

-que lastima, tendré que matarte-

-me arte de charlar…. ¡prepárate!- gohan se colocaba en pose de lucha y yakon seguía en su pose natural sonriendo de manera arrogante

En donde uranios

-¿ese es el hijo de Hestia que tiene la espada Z?-

_**-sí, ¿Qué está haciendo?, aun con esa arma no debería pelear solo- **_

-¿le falta mucho uranios -sama?-

_**-liberar el poder de todos ellos fuera del cielo lleva mucho tiempo- **_

-¿uranios, todavía no?-

_**-cálmense, el hijo de Hestia nos está dando tiempo- **_

_-¿el de la espada Z?-_

_-está loco, es un suicidio-_

_-esa espada le ha dado mucha arrogancia- los demás dioses empezaron a hablar y rumorear entre ellos hefesto los escucho pero decidió ignorarlos_

_-_Hestia está loca- dijo loki pero esta recibió un golpe en la cabeza de hefesto

-¿Qué haces hefesto?-

-no deberías seguir burlándote de Hestia loki-

-no me estaba burlando-

-como sea, vamos…-nuevamente se escuchó ese terrible rugido asustando nuevamente a todo el mundo y era que yakon estaba soltando su grito de guerra

-lo malo es que necesitamos tiempo para liberar nuestro poder en el mundo de los mortales, a lo mejor son los otros dioses que bajaron del cielo y están luchando- dijo loki pero hefesto y miach no penaron lo mismo que loki y los otros dioses

En la lucha gohan no espero y se lanzó contra yakon ¡la pelea daba comienzo!-

-YA DEJA DE RUGIR ASI- gohan lanzo un golpe y yakon lo esquivo

-es mi grito de guerra-

-me importa nada, acabare contigo-

Yakon mostro una sonrisa más confiada y lanzó un zarpazo contra gohan quien lo esquivo asombrando a yakon pero de manera sutil yakon y gohan se miraron con enojo empezando a intercambiar golpes de manera rápida produciendo ondas en el lugar gohan se notaba con muchísima dificultad mientras yakon estaba tranquilo pero serio

-¡increíble!- las chicas estaban asombradas por la pelea hasta Deméter ver que un humano estaba luchando de esa forma contra yakon

Yakon lanzo otro zarpazo y gohan lo esquivaba, gohan lanzo un golpe y yakon se lanzó al aire

Gohan le lanzaría una energía cargada de sus manos juntas pero yakon sonrió a esto abriendo sus enormes fauces y devorándose la energía asombrando un poco al Saiyajin

-¿se comió la energía?-

-yakon es capaz de devorar la luz de lo que sea-

-¿incluso energía?-

-eso parece- dijo freya sudando

En el cielo yakon se lamia la boca pero saco vapor de su boca y descendía a donde gohan

_**-que luz tan increíble…..hasta me queme comiéndola, es la primera vez que me pasa- **_gohan no respondió miraba a yakon completamente serio

-entonces a ver esto- gohan saco la espada Z y se lanzó con ella en sus manos yakon se colocó más serio y de sus brazos saco dos enormes garras negras chocándolas con la espada produciendo un fuerte corriente no cabe decir que las diosas quedaron aterradas al ver que detuvo el ataque del arma suprema

-JAJAJAJAJAJ, ¿CREISTE QUE ME MATARIAS CON ESA ARMA?- gohan siguió forcejeando con yakon y empezaron a chocar arma y garras los sonidos que hacían y sus movimiento fluidos en cada uno hacían impresionante la pelea

Ambos esquivaban y detenían los choques el uno al otro pero obviamente yakon estaba relajado mientras gohan estaba ya sudando

Despues de un último choque gohan fue empujado siendo arrastrado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza tanto que tuvo que enterrar la epsada para frenar

_**-eres fuerte- **_

-Tks-

Yakon se lanzó hacia gohan y le lanzaba un ataque con su garra que gohan detuvo con su antebrazo gohan se apoyó en el piso con su mano y respondió con una patada que yakon detuvo con su mano y arrojo a gohan contra un edificio y de su mano lanzo una llamarada de fuego asustando a todos incluso al Saiyajin que al ver el ataque lo recibió produciendo una explosión

Las chicas se taparon la boca haruhime igual y cayó al piso las diosas quedaron serias y asustadas

-gohan….-

Yakon aun seguía quieto con su brazo estirado y sonriendo

_**-bah, yo pensé que sería más emocionante hace tiempo que no me movía…..-**_ pero yakon se cayó cuando del humo salió gohan y tomo la espada Z para atacarlo sin embargo yakon lo esquivo

Yakon se hizo un poco atrás serio esta vez, gohan estaba frente a él con algunas heridas y sus ropas un poco quemadas y dar un suspiro

-valla que eres fuerte-

_**-te digo lo mismo, estoy impresionado, hace tiempo que no calentaba asi de bien- **_gohan no dijo e hizo nada sin embargo las que miraban estaban asombradas por un lado la pelea que estaban viendo pero por otro lado, que ese monstruo solo este calentando

A lo lejos ya todas las mujeres terminaban de evacuar dejando a los miembros de la familia Hestia y take solos

-listo ya está-

-si pero…..- a lo lejos veían la pelea bell salía corriendo para haya

-bell-sama-

-bell-

-vamos también- dijo take siguiendo al chico y todos tras el ishtar que seguía hay vio que estaba sola y se quedó en una pared pegándose a ella

_-¿Qué pasara ahora?- _

En la pelea gohan se colocaba en pose de nuevo y yakon solo lo imitaba en na clara señal de burla

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no atacaras?, entonces ire yo- yakon se lanzó hacia gohan impresionándose un poco por la asombrosa velocidad que mostro yakon y no ver que este o tomo del rostro y lo estrello contra un edificio para lanzarlo hacia el cielo

Gohan freno de golpe escupiendo sangre peor yakon se hacía detrás y le daba un golpe de martillo haciéndolo caer

Después de eso yakon empuño sus manos y de ellas una materia oscura empezó a salir rodeándolas

_**-a ver si te salvas de esto**_\- yakon empezó a disparar picos negros de sus uñas que salieron directamente a donde gohan quien uso la espada para protegerse y desviar algunos yakon siguió disparando y con ver que su defensa no fue suficiente gohan salió corriendo guardando la espada en su vaina

Gohan empezó a correr por todo el lugar mientras los picos caían causando daños terribles y hasta derribando edificios enteros causando solo destrucción algunos lograron atravesar físicamente a gohan que le dejaban pequeñas cortadas por el cuerpo

-maldito….¡HAAAAAAAAA!- gohan coloco sus manos en la frente y se lanzo hacia yakon

-¡MASENKO!-

Gohan disparo nuevamente un ataque de KI y cuando yakon abrió sus fauces gohan apareció a un lado y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara yakon le regreso el ataque pero recibia el ataque causando una fuerte explosión

Yakon salió del humo y gohan y el desaparecían empezando a causar ondas por todo el distrito y después de un momento apareciendo intercambiando golpes pero yakon le daba un puñetazo en la cara estrellándolo en el piso este caía con brusquedad en el suelo

_**-bah, pensé que serias más fuerte- **_

Todas estaban impresionadas menos las diosas Artemis un poco por ver a gohan por primera vez luchando asi

-Wow….solo Wow…

-sí, asombroso, jamás pensé que peleara asi-

-sí, es como si no fuera humano-

-aun asi yakon tiene la ventaja- aisha empezó a sudar como haruhime

-no, aun no, gohan aún no pelea en serio-

-¿Qué?- ante lo dicho por Hestia las amazonas se impresionaban

En la pelea gohan se colocó de pie

_**-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?-**_

-no, pero me doy cuenta que tienes un poder increíble, es hora de ponerme serio, tengo que acabar contigo-

_**-bien, entonces también te mostrare mi poder- **_

Yakon empuño sus manos y libero su aura de KI mientras hacía esto sus brazos se hicieron más tonificados y musculosos como sus piernas y empezó a crecer de tamaño el KI de yakon produjo vientos fuertes

-¡¿listo!?-

Gohan se limpió la boca y empuño también sus manos y empezó a apretar los dientes para dar un fuerte grito sus ojos poco a poco cambiaban a verdosos y su cabello empezó a levitar más y a cambiar de dorado yakon se impresiono un poco y de un fuerte grito gohan pasaba al Super Saiyajin

El brillo se vio por todo orario impresionando un poco a los dioses y hasta el mismo yakon viendo a gohan como Super Saiyajin

-¡esta vez iré en serio!-

Aisha y haruhime estaban impresionadas mirando lo que le ocurrió a gohan el cielo empezó a caer rayos y truenos

_**Fin del capítulo 29 **_

_**Espero les haya gustado y sobre que yakon tenga una transformación pues no me gusta hacer spoiler asi que tendrán que seguir viendo la historia XD pero es obvio que el demonio tendrá sus guardados, icme alegro que les gustara su ingreso ya que aveces me gusta hacer volar algo mi imaginacion y dar nuevos ambientes en fin hasta el próximo **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 30: ¡tú eres mi héroe!**_

_**En la ciudad de orario ocurría un hecho realmente impresionante, **_

Desde hace poco los dioses fueron avisados que yakon, uno de los demonios de la destrucción y a la vez una leyenda perdida en el reino de los dioses había surgido y se había descubierto que fue ishtar, la causante que dicho monstruo llegara al mundo terrenal y con ello a los dioses de este reino, las situación se colocaba bastante seria tanto que los dioses algunos se despidieron de su familia y ahora esperaban en el coliseo de la ciudad al parecer esperaban que su poder se permitiera usarse en el mundo mortal, pero por ser varios era muy complicado más cuando todo fue tan a la ligera

Se debe recordar que los dioses decidieron sellar su poder divino para permanecer con sus familias y volverse seres "neutrales" sin embargo las cosas parecían cambiar su curso y más ahora con esta situación

-¡oye uranios! ¿Todavía no los terminas?-

-no molestes diosa loki, hago lo mejor que puedo-

-aun asi, nuestras probabilidades de ganar incluso entre todos los dioses es solo del 10%- dijo hefesto con sus ojos cerrados

-¡¿solo del 10%!?, ¿tan fuerte es ese monstruo?-

-no solo es su fuerza, yakon e capaz de devorar la energía de los seres vivos, incluido dioses- los dioses se asombraron y se sorprendieron por dicha información

-¿lo que dices es verdad?, entonces ¿Cómo vamos a pelear?-

-yakon tiene un hambre de luz insaciable, pero tiene un límite nuestra única alternativa es pelear contra él y hallar esa debilidad-

-¿por cierto es verdad que el hijo de Hestia está luchando contra yakon?- hefesto hizo una cara nerviosa

-¡que locura!-

-lo va a matar-

-aunque puede que con la espada Z él pueda ganar buen tiempo- los dioses se hablaban entre ellos mientras hefesto suspiraba mirando el cielo muy nerviosa

_-gohan, por favor gana el mayor tiempo posible- _

Mientras tanto ryuu salía corriendo incluso con su uniforme de trabajo corriendo hacia el distrito, ella ya sabía de todo lo que pasaba y he hay ssu torpeza en el trabajo

-syr, sé que me sigues- ryuu volteo a mirar atrás y detrás de unos botes vio a su amiga de pelo plateado

-Jeje….hola…-

-¿Por qué me sigues?, puede ser peligroso-

-lo sé, pero gohan esta hay ¿no?, necesito ir-

-pero…

-sé que solo soy una carga, no soy fuerte como tú, pero almenos no quiero dejarlo solo- ryuu vio el rostro de su amiga firme y que aunque le dijera que no ella no haría caso y a como dé lugar iría al distrito si o si

Ryuu suspiro resignada y fue señal a syr que le permitía seguirla pero con la condición de que no participara en nada peligroso pero en ese momento….

los dioses y muchos aventureros desde las ventanas de sus hogares eran testigos de una luz dorada que ilumino todo el distrito del placer algunos dioses miraban impactados este hecho la luz llego por un segundo al cielo llamando la atención de muchos curiosos

Ryuu supo de inmediato que se trataba dicha energía

-rápido-

-eh, si, espérame- ryuu salía desesperada y syr le seguía el camino a como pudiera

En el distrito del placer gohan y yakon se miraban cara a cara expulsando sus poderes por medio de sus auras gohan por un lado tenía ese rostro de fiera y yakon mostraba una sonrisa más confiada , ambos liberaban más poder aun haciendo sacudir todo lo que fue antes el distrito del placer

-miren- dijo welf y todos miraron la luz dorada

-gohan, se transformó en ssj, va a ir serio- dijo bell y los demás les salía una gota de sudor

Por otro lado las demás chicas que veían a lo lejos contemplaban las dos auras, la dorada de gohan y la negra de yakon hacerse más y más gruesa envolviéndolos en una esfera a cada uno además yakon ahora era ligeramente más grande y musculoso

-increíble, ¿el acaso se volvió dorado?- pregunto aisha como las otras amazonas mirando atentas la pelea

-gohan-sama…asombroso, ¿Qué clase de raza es?, es la primera vez que veo a alguien volverse asi- hablo haruhime perdida en el Saiyajin mirándolo de reojo, para ella gohan era una especie de héroe mítico

-después te decimos, ahora es que gohan gane- hablo Hestia y las dos diosas tragaban saliva con una gota de sudor

Gohan y yakon se miraron a la vez elevando más su fuerza y sus auras

_**-¡ERES INTERESANTE NIÑO, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO SENTIA UN PODER ASI, ¿ERES UN DIOS?-**_

-NO, SOY UN HUMANO-

_**-un humano con la espada Z y este poder…interesante…..MUESTRAME LO QUE VALES- **_

Ambos colocando una pierna hacia atrás empezaron a acercarse y chocar aún más sus auras entre si gohan desde el suelo miraba a yakon que también cambio su mirada a una seria ambos con furia se miraron entre si

Gohan no espero y soltó un fuerte grito impresionando a yakon que salía volando después de una explosión a pesar de su tamaño pero tomo impulso y se lanzó hacia el cielo gohan también siguiéndolo

Yakon cargo una energía en su mano peor gohan fue más rápido y en segundos llego a donde estaba el y dándole una patada en la mano desvió el ataque al cielo para después darle otra en la cara y enviándolo contra el suelo para caer sobre el con la espada en mano

-¡MUEREEEEEE!-

Pero yakon sonrió aunque con sangre en su boca

Este abrió su boca para soltar una especie de neblina negra, gohan se pudo a la defensiva y de un giro en el cielo cayo en el piso para lanzarse desde hay nuevamente pero yakon se colocaba de pie y lanzaba un golpe hacia el suelo el cual gohan esquivo y con su espada lograba cortar el brazo de yakon quien se enojó y se impresiono más porque no vio cuando gohan lo corto es más el Saiyajin estaba detrás del tanto yakon como las demás se impresionaban

_-que rápido- _yakon se colocaba en posición de guarda y también se lanzaba hacia gohan pero el Saiyajin esquivo el golpe y le daba una patada por detrás de la espalda haciéndolo caer y con la espada se dispuso a cortar a yakon

Las chicas se alegraron porque gohan no solo tomo la ventaja sino que con ese corte podría ganarle a yakon definitivamente

Pero yakon sonrió de nuevo y de su espalda salieron un grupo de púas enormes rodeadas de rayos que hicieron que gohan se retirara pero no sin antes recibir algunos cortes en su ropa y cuerpo el Saiyajin se hizo frente a él con algunos cortes en pecho y costados del cuerpo

_**-¡eres fuerte!- **_

Ahora yakon saco sus garras de sus brazos y las retorció hasta el punto de envolver sus brazos y sorprendentemente enterrarlos en en aire tanto gohan como todos se impresionaban y de la nada por todo el lugar empezaron a salir púas gohan empezó a esquivar por todo el lugar

Algunas rozándole el cuerpo y del suelo hasta que yakon saco sus brazos y apareció detrás de gohan lanzando una patada que el Saiyajin esquivo y se la devolvía pero yakon lo tomo de la pierna y lo lanzo contra los edificios produciendo un camino de destrucción y para rematar yakon cargo energía en su mano y se la lanzo produciendo otra fuerte explosión

-¡GOHAN!- gritaron Hestia y Artemis freya se impresiono también y las amazonas igual haruhime se cubrió la boca yakon empezó a reírse

-¡maldito engendro!- Hestia libero su aura roja y su cabello cambio nuevamente Artemis también sacaba su arco y su cabello se volvia plateado rodeado de fuego

-asi que ustedes tienen libres sus sellos aun ¿eh?- dijo freya con una sonrisa por otro lado uranios también noto esto

_-¡¿qué significa esto uranios-sama!?, ¿Por qué ellas tienen sus auras libres?- _

_**-las 3 diosas vírgenes tienen sus sellos abiertos, solo que es un secreto-**_

_-¿Por qué solo ellas?-_

_**-por ser las únicas diosas que no se han entregado al placer y a la lujuria, como ha dicho ishtar, tener relaciones no significa que pierdas tu pureza, pero eso depende, si es amor real…..o solo placer, ellas 3 han conservado ese acto y por eso son libres del sello-**_

_-eso es extraño viniendo de un dios_\- uranios sonrió

_**-¿nunca te preguntaste porque Hestia siempre fue tan ignorada?, ella no es una diosa ordinaria- **_

-¿eh?-

_**-las 3 diosas vírgenes, también son….las más fuertes mujeres de los cielos- **_

Yakon miraba como gohan salía de los escombros con bastantes heridas sin embargo yakon noto que algo llego volando hacia el lanzando un puñetazo que esquivaba

-¡HESTIA!- grito gohan

-¡oh valla!-

-bestia asquerosa- Hestia recibía un golpe del estómago sin embargo Hestia le daba una patada en la cara asombrando a las presentes y hasta el mismo ayudante de uranios

Yakon sintió la patada y aunque no lo daño de verdad si lo movió

-que fuerza, eres una diosa diferente-

-si lastimas a mi gohan o a alguien de mi familia….. ¡TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!- Hestia cargo sus puños con fuego y empezó a golpear a yakon aunque haciendo ruidos cómicos de ataque, se notaba la intensidad de los ataques

-increíble, ¿la diosa Hestia siempre fue tan fuerte?- se preguntó aisha asombrada

-no solo es fuerte, sino también es una de las más fuertes- respondió freya

-espera, yo escuche que la diosa Hestia era menospreciada, pero si es tan…

-nadie sabe que tiene Hestia en la cabeza, pero te lo digo aquí… ¡Hestia no es una niña delicada!- regresando su mirada a la acción Hestia lanzaba golpes y patadas llenos de fuego hacia yakon su hijos también veían de nuevo esto

-¡¿kami-sama está peleando!?-

-¿y los demás dioses?-

-no han llegado, aun no pueden pelear- llegando al lugar de la pelea aparecía take con Ouka y chigusa

-¿esa es Hestia-sama?-

-increíble…..-

-Hestia no es una diosa inofensiva- respondió take

Sin embargo cuando Hestia lanzaba golpes fue golpeada de la nada por el brazo de yakon que salió del humo Hestia se levantaba de golpe pero yakon se hizo atrás y le lanzo una esfera de poder que Hestia detuvo con sus manos pero era arrastrada y chocando contra una pared gohan se asustó y salió en su ayuda

-¡HESTIAAAAAA!- y cuando yakon estaba por atacar de nuevo a Hestia apareció Artemis entre él y Hestia gohan atrapaba a Hestia

-¡NO TE OLVIDES DE MI MONSTRUO!- Artemis empezó a lanzar flechas de energías frente a yakon con inmensa furia produciendo una fuerte explosión pero yakon salía del humo con una sonrisa

Yakon golpeo a Artemis con su cola en la cara, gohan Salió en su ayuda tomando a ambas pero yakon sin perder un segundo saco su lengua dirigiéndola hacia el Saiyajin que con sus manos ocupadas no podía atacar pero yakon sintió algo golpeándole en la cara

Cuando volteo miro a bell y a todos apuntándole con sus manos en señal de haberlo atacado yakon ya empezaba a molestarse con ver a tantas persona molestándolo, por fin después de tanto había encontrado a un ser poderoso y estaban molestándolo, claro para yakon era solo una forma de des estresarse ya que su mayor placer era devorarse a todos los humanos y dioses

Gohan descendió con Hestia y Artemis-

-¿están bien?-

-sí, gracias gohan- dijeron ambas –gohan, debes derrotar a ese monstruo-

-si-

Yakon a toda carrera embestía a bell y a todos los chicos incluso a take y a sus miembros y a la vez dejaba sus pisadas en el piso, yakon tomaba a mikoto del cuello y lamia su rostro asqueando a la chica

-qué asco….

_**-KEKKEKEK, SIENTETE HONRADA SERAS MI COMIDA**_….-yakon sintió de nuevo un golpe en la espalda de un arma volteando miro que era nada más y menos que aisha

-¡suéltala…!- aisha hablo aunque con algo de nerviosa lo lejos haruhime miraba muy nerviosa

Cuando yakon la vio aun con mikoto en su mano miro con rostro de bestia sedienta de hambre a aisha, que de nuevo ataco pero yakon solo la tomo de la cola y empezó a estrujarla mientras ella intentaba zafarse con toda sus fuerzas

_**-parece que aquí hay gente que quiere volverse mi cena-**_ yakon acerco a aisha a su boca abriéndola la chica intentaba liberarse sus amigas desde su lugar observaban y cuando estaban por ir a ayudar a su amiga

Gohan llegaba y le daba una patada en la cara al demonio esta vez tan fuerte que hizo que yakon saliera volando y nuevamente derrumbara todo lo que había en su paso, el distrito del placer se convertía en una zona destruida, freya miraba muy seria y volteo su mirada a lo lejos entrecerrando un poco los ojos por otro lado gohan atrapo a las dos y las coloco en el piso igualmente aun sosteniéndoles sus cabezas

-¿están bien?-

-sí, gracias- dijeron ambas

-renard, quédate aquí- dijo freya y de un salto se fue directamente a una dirección

Ishtar estaba apegada a una pared sentada con una mirada bastante preocupada y nerviosa mirando todo lo que antes fue uno de sus mejores lugares ahora era solo destrucción absoluta

-el distrito…..-

-descuida tu familia está a salvo, o lo que fue de ella- se acercaba freya a ishtar impresionándola un poco freya la miraba con un rostro serio sin expresión no le decia nada que no fuera con la mirada y claro ishtar lo entendió colocando un rostro de furia y enfado

-todo esto es culpa tuya…-

-¿mía?, tú fuiste el que trajo a ese demonio maldito-

-yo solo quería acabar contigo, siempre siendo mejor que yo, se supone que soy más hermosa….-

-y mira lo que llevaste, el gran Kaio-sama tuvo que morir para sellar a ese monstruo, no sé cómo obtuviste la forma para despertar a yakon, pero ahora solo queda detenerlo-

-es inútil, nadie puede detener a ese monstruo- freya de nuevo cacheteaba a ishtar

-los dioses tardaran en liberar sus sellos, y dudo que los cielos envíen a los que están arriba, es una alerta no solo en nuestro mundo…sino en todo el cosmos, el universo, no había una amenaza asi de seria desde millones de años- ishtar cada vez más se colocaba nerviosa, no solo desencadeno al peligroso para el mundo sino para el universo

-este es el fin…-

-no aun no- freya dirigió su mirada al cielo nuevamente

-gohan tiene un enorme poder, él puede ganar-

-¿ese humano?, que tonterías dices- y freya no respondió

Regresando a la lucha gohan se hacía frente a yakon que regresaba de los escombros con un salto enorme y con bastante heridas mirando al Saiyajin que lo veía muy serio

_**-cada vez más me irritan…demasiado…- **_

Hestia y Artemis notaron algo en yakon, estaba muy molesto pero no era enfado normal, estaba realmente furioso pero eso solo significaba una cosa estaba realmente frustrado, estaba herido tanto físico como emocionalmente

-gohan, es tu oportunidad, mátalo- dijo Hestia con bastante seriedad

-¡eso hare!- gohan apunto su arma a yakon que sonreía armando a todos

_**-estoy impresionado…jamás en mi vida me habían herido asi…-**_ yakon se agarró con cada mano su brazo contrario y se empezó a estrujar

_**-¡LES MOSTRARE EL VERDADERO MIEDO MALDITOS**_!-

Yakon abrió su boca de forma enorme y empezó a absorber todo rastro de luz que había que la tierra, aunque era de noche, se apreciaban aun luces encendidas y hasta la misma luz de la luna siendo proyectada por el sol

La luz empezó a entrar a el incluso la energía de las dos diosas que tuvieron que apagar sus sellos divinos nuevamente, gohan no espero y se lanzó hacia yakon en ese momento empezó a desquebrajarse el cuerpo y explotaba lanzando al Saiyajin lejos como a todos los demás y produciendo una explosión en el aire que envió una onda apagando toda luz que había en orario incluso la onda viajo más haya los dioses caían al piso y hasta el mismo uranios

La tierra se oscureció casi por completo solo siendo acompañada por una pequeña fracción de luz que había en la luna pero se oscureció todo, no había nada de luz en ningún lado ni siquiera fuego en el distrito del placer estaba igual antes había fuego y ahora no había nada

-uranios se puso de pie de nuevo-

_**-¿Qué paso?-**_

_-no lo sé señor, ese monstruo se sujetó y empezó a absorber luz….no hay luz en orario-_

_**-maldito monstruo….no puedo creerlo….¿se comió toda la luz del planeta?-**_

_-hemos perdido contacto con el cielo señor-_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?-**_

_\- no solo en la tierra señor….también en el cielo-_ uranios empezó a sudar y era cierto en el cielo mismo también era oscuridad absoluta, el poder de yakon fue tal que incluso se devoro la luz que había en los cielos de este mundo, los dioses no podían creérselo, los que estaban aún arriba se miraban sin creer que su luz fue arrebatada la misma ryuu y syr se impresionaban

-¿Qué paso?-

-no lo sé….la luz desapareció casi completamente-

-oye, oye ¿Qué paso?- loki se puso de pie de nuevo

-esta….oscuro-

-las llamas, el fuego…..todo se apagó- en el gremio también se quedaban sin luz intentando prender alguna luz pero nada, es más….ni el mismo fuego se encendía

-¿Qué es esto?-

-no se enciende ninguna llama eina- la chica sudo un poco

-qué extraño…

En ninguna casa o mansión se podía encender nada, estaba completamente oscuro todo, y no se podía encender ni una sola llama de fuego

-fin, no se enciende nada, ni las velas-

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se preguntó el chico mientras cada miembro de la familia estaban nerviosos ains solo miro el techo y tenía una sensación muy extraña en su pecho

Regresando al distrito del placer también estaba oscuro gohan y cada uno de los miembros se puso de pie gohan estaba aún como Super Saiyajin

-¿están bien?-

-si…más o menos- dijeron cada uno de ellos

-haruhime-dono- mikoto grito asustada como aisha y gohan la chica zorro estaba de pie en su posición como las demás chicas

-¡gohan-sama….aisha-sannnnnnn!-

-¿Qué paso?, esta oscuro- dijo gohan levantándose de nuevo como todos

-no siento la luna….su poder….esta débil….-Artemis se miraba la mano temblorosa

_**-¡me devore toda la luz de este planeta!-**_ La voz de yakon empezó a hacer eco –_**incluso la luna y su reino dioses- **_

-¿Qué dijo?-

-no puede ser…..- gohan se levantó bastante serio pero lo que asombro es que empezaron a escucharse unos pasos pero no eran pisadas de monstruo como las que hacía, eran pisadas más humanas, produciendo un sonido como cuando cell caminaba

Gohan reconoció los pasos pero sobretodo el KI que emano la criatura que se hacía frente a él, incluso Hestia Artemis, y los chicos de nuevo sintieron eso, era una presión pero no cualquier presión, era una sensación de sufrimiento, como si escucharas gritar a miles de personas como cuando encierras a un niño en una alcoba oscura con cadenas, era la sensación que se sentía

Gohan libero su poder y por suerte su aura dorada dio luz en el lugar

_**-veo que no pude devorar tu luz, ya veo, puedes crear energía en tu cuerpo, asombroso…..¡como una luciérnaga!- **_

Lo que se hizo frente a gohan era un ser humanoide de color verde con enormes picos en su cabeza y espalda, tenía cuatro brazos y vestía una especie de pantalón largo con cortes _**(la misma imagen que uush shin roon solo que con cuatro brazos y pantalón XD los derechos a su creador)**_

-¿Qué rayos?-

_**-nunca había liberado mi verdadero poder, ¿Qué se siente tener a un ser como yo frente a ti?-**_

-¿se transformó?-

-no puede ser, realmente es un monstruo-

Gohan se colocó en posición de pelea con su espada y miro muy serio y nervioso a yakon

-realmente eres un ser terrible, devorar la luz de todo el mundo-

_**-luz…fuego…..todo lo que brille, pero no puedo devorar la tuya, y obligarme a mostrar mi verdadero ser ya me demostró…..que no puedo dejarte convida-**_ yakon se lanzó y en una mini fracción de segundo ya tenía su puño en la cara de gohan que salió volando

Gohan freno en una casa y se sostenía la mejilla, el golpe realmente le dolió pero yakon se apareció detrás y le lanzaba una energía en la espalda quemándolo y tirándolo al piso

-freya e ishtar se asustaban también-

-¿Qué le paso a la luz?, la luna está muy débil-

_-ese monstruo de yakon….-_

-¿Cómo es posible?, nosotros gobernamos la luz y la tierra, ¿Cómo es que paso esto?-_ ishtar se asustaba más y freya solo miraba seria el lugar donde se llevaba la pelea _

Yakon no espero y nuevamente se lanzó contra gohan el cual con su espada intento atacarlo pero yakon ahora era quien golpeaba su mano y la espada caía al piso gohan le lanzo un golpe con el cuerpo y expulso poder yakon solo cargaba un golpe más y empezaron a intercambiar golpes en el suelo y patadas creando un cráter en el lugar

Pero gohan ya era inferior a yakon en ataque, esta nueva fase fue la carta de triunfo de yakon que ahora era superior al Saiyajin aun asi gohan no dejo de atacar aunque su brazo mecánico empezó a agrietarse y eso que gohan lo protegía con su propia energía eran 4 brazos contra 2 brazos

El intercambio de golpes era tremendo que hizo temblar todo el distrito derrumbando absolutamente todo sin embargo nadie podía ver nada, la oscuridad era tal que a duras penas veían la energía de gohan pero no podían ver a yakon era una batalla asombrosa pero en una oscuridad abrumadora

Sin embargo gohan perdía en los intercambios y yakon lo tomaba de su pierna para estrellarlo en el suelo y arrojarlo contra una pared y justo ahí estaban las amazonas que pudieron ver por la luz de gohan

Freya e ishtar sentía la pelea desde su lugar

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-

-gohan está teniendo dificultades, y ahora que los dioses no pueden liberar su poder, solo queda el- ambas se cubrían de las corrientes que se estaban creando a causa de la pelea

-rayos…..no tengo opción- freya empezó a brillar y sorprendentemente liberaba su armadura de batalla impresionando a freya

-otra cosa en la que soy mejor que tu…..es en el poder- freya le daba un golpe en el vientre a ishtar y la dejaba inconsciente tomándola en su hombro

-mientras no le digas a nadie….- freya salió volando con ishtar en ella pero antes volteo a mirar atrás _-gohan….debes pelear enserio- freya volaba y pudo con su visión divina ver a dos chicas que se acercaban al distrito la mujer se fue directamente a ellas _

_-¿freya-sama?- _

_-tu eres…..la elfa de esa vez-_

_-sí, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-_

_-por el momento es mejor que no se acerquen, solo estorbarían- a ambas no les gusto sin embargo si lo decia una diosa era verdad _

_-aun asi debemos ir…-_

_-no, quiero que tengan a esta imbécil aquí, yo iré ¿puedo pedirles eso?- _al ver que era ishtar se asustaron pero como era la petición de una diosa asintieron y esto alegro a freya

-Hestia y los demás no podían verse pero estaban tirados en el piso-

-maldito monstruo, nos dejó en ridículo-

-no se culpen, esa bestia a asesinado dioses incluso más fuertes que nosotros….-

-¿gohan está ganando?-

-esta maldita oscuridad, y lo peor es que no puedo usar mis poder…-

-ni se te ocurra Artemis, solo queda gohan…si el libera su poder interno, seguramente ganara, gohan, debes liberar tu fuerza – dijo Hestia quedando en el piso

-gohan…..-sama….- haruhime se acercó lentamente a gohan pero la chica sintió un fuerte aterrizaje y cuando volteo a mirar por la luz pudo ver a yakon transformado asustándose yakon las vio pero las ignoro

_**-bueno, bueno…veo que se acabó tu estamina chico…..que triste-**_gohan se levantaba pero de inmediato el pie de yakon se colocó en su cabeza

_**-este mundo….devorado en la oscuridad, ¿nada es más delicioso verdad?-**_

-maldito loco…..

_**-hasta los dioses le tienen miedo a la oscuridad, todo el mundo le tiene miedo, no poder ver lo que está a tu lado….y que te devore sin que se dé cuenta, eso es lo que me fascina- **_

Gohan empezaba a enojarse tanto que cuando vio a duras penas a yakon sintió que fuera cell, recordando lo que este le dijo, que mato a su familia, su padre murió sacrificándose, y todo por su debilidad, para el era su oscuridad, perder su luz asi

-detente por favor- dijo haruhime acercándose a yakon

-basta por favor, no le hagas daño a mi héroe- la manera tan tierna de decirlo de haruhime mas con las lágrimas harían enternecer a cualquier monstruo por muy cruel que fuera

Yakon la vio pero sintió un hachazo en su espalda y cuando vio fue prhyne que lo ataco pero no le hizo nada , las demás se impresionaron y prhyne se asustaba

-espera, espera fue una broma, ya se, ¿Qué te parece si te doy mi cuerpo como compensación?, cualquiera incluso los dioses matarían por tenerme- pero yakon no respondió y la miraba fría y derecho

-¡¿y qué te parece….!?- yakon le arrancaba la cabeza de un mordisco haruhime quedo inmóvil y no pudo decir o hacer nada como las demás el cuerpo de la gigante cayo en el suelo solo para sus restos ser aplastados por el pie de yakon

-qué asco…..-

-¡INFELIZ!- gohan se levantó y lanzo un golpe pero yakon lo recibía y tampoco le hacía nada pero yakon se agigantaba y con sus brazos atrapo a gohan para abrazarlo estilo oso y empezar a estrujarlo gohan empezó a gritar con rabia

-basta….por favor basta…..- haruhime no aguanto y tiro un golpe a yakon lastimándose su mano pero el ver eso no lo aguanto yakon volteo y miro a la chica

-espera….no…..- yakon efectivamente uso uno de sus brazos y atrapo a haruhime del cuello

_**-puedo sentir la bendición de los dioses en ti…..serás un aperitivo delicioso- **_la lengua salía de su boca y empezaba a amarrar a haruhime gohan vio esto y su rostro cambio a uno de rabia enfurica su cuerpo empezó a emitir rayos cosa que asombro un poco al demonio tanto que dejo caer a gohan del edifico donde estaban al suelo

-¡aléjate de ella….maldito monstruo….!- en esas un golpe más llego a la cara de yakon quien vio que era otra diosa con una armadura flotante gohan la vio al caer al piso

_**-más estorbos….COMO ME SACAN DE QUICIO- **_yakon aun con haruhime en su brazo se lanzó a freya que saco enormes lanzas a su alrededor y empezó a lanzarlas a yakon quien las esquivaba saltando sobre ellas solo para llegar a freya y tomarla del rostro

_**-esa hora, ya me hartaron….este mundo ya no tiene valor para mí, es hora que mueran- **_

-detente p a lo or favor-haruhime hablo desde su mano

_-solo cómeme a mi….y perdona nuestro mundo-_ yakon miro a la chica que le rogo entre lagrimas

-no quiero que nadie muera, ni mi héroe, ni nadie…..ya detén esta masacre-

-haruhime-dono- grito mikoto y aisha se asusto

-Uff….de todas formas vivirían en un mundo oscuro y frio…es lo mismo que morir, lo siento-

-no puede ser…..- yakon empezó a acercar su boca a haruhime aisha en un arranque de rabia ataco a yakon pero este al final solo la golpeo y tiro a freya encima de aisha ya la vez lanzo a haruhime contra una pared chocando en una pared haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño grito y cayera al piso inconsciente

-haruhime- aisha se levantó desesperada y aun golpeándose con cosas en el camino fue a buscar a la chica pero no la vio ella empezó a escarbar y a tirar escombros gritando su nombre y cuando no la oyó responder sus ojos se humedecieron y se tiro al piso a llorar, a pesar de ser un amazonas, a pesar de ser ruda, no lo pudo resistir, pensar en la tierna y adorable chica, su belleza a pesar de envidiarla, su actitud tan amable a pesar de vivir como una trabajadora sexual, a pesar de todo, ella sonreía

Aisha no la miraba con celos, la veía como una hermana pequeña, y con pensar que estaba…le dolió en el alma

-haru…hime…..responde….deme….PORFAVOR RESPONDEME- los demás cerraron los ojos y claro quien tampoco aguanto llorar fue mikoto

-no llores chica….. ¡Estas con ella…..en el otro mundo!- yakon se acercó y trasformaba sus uñas en garras aisha no se movió decidió aceptar su destino cuando yakon estaba por acabar con ella

_**-basta… ¡he dicho….BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gohan **_se arrodillada y empuñaba su mano con tal fuerza que la hizo sangrar

Un grito se oyó a lo lejos asombrando a todos un aura dorada llegaba al cielo y lo ilumino con tal fuerza que la gente pudo ver nuevamente incluso un anciano que se encontraba a lo lejos se impresiono completamente

Yakon volteo a mirar y era el aura de gohan pero esta era diferente, irradiaba rayos tanto en el cielo como en la tierra, el lugar tembló completamente sacando fuertes vientos sin embargo en vez de asustarse…todos se alegraron claro aisha si se impresiono

Gohan salía de los oscuros escombros caminando despacio pero esta vez su aura destellaba rayos tan fuertes que lo que tocaban era calcinado , y su rostro….una mirada tan enfurica y llena de ira que haría salir corriendo a todos los seres del calabozo, animales y razas del mundo con los dioses incluidos incluso yakon se asombró un poco

-esto nunca te lo perdonare, jamás te perdonare lo que has hecho con nosotros- la voz del Saiyajin se oyo y fue lo único que expreso

-¿asi que aun tenías poder contigo eh?- _-que…¿Qué rayos significa esto?- _

-eso es gohan….acaba con este maldito….-Hestia dijo cayendo cansada

-animo gohan…hazlo pedazos- bell también cayo inconsciente cada uno decia algo al caer inconsciente haciendo que la ira del Saiyajin creciera como nunca lo que derramo la gota fue ver a haruhime tirada en una esquina y aisha llorar

-¡MI DEBER ES PROTEGER LA TIERRA, A TODA COSTA!-

con fuerza un grito se oiría por todo el lugar que asusto a yakon en los mares salían pilares de energía los dioses y todos caían en el piso por el semejante temblor que se produjo asi como rayos caer en el cielo uranios se impresionaba de tal manera que ver esa imagen lo impresiono

Yakon no fue la excepción pues un los pasos de un gohan con el cabello más erizado y rayos salir de lo asustaron y más cuando se acercaba a el aisha estaba impactada, no, eso era poco, quedo petrificada con ver a gohan en esa imagen haruhime también cuando abrió uno de sus pequeños ojos

-¿gohan…..sama?-

_**-qué tipo tan interesante…..**_

-¡POW!- yakon no pudo terminar cuando sintió el puño de gohan en su abdomen escupiendo sangre

_**-canalla….con que esa tenemos…-**_yakon cargo energía en su mano y en una enorme esfera verde se la lanzaba a gohan quien no se movió y recibió la explosión yakon prosiguió atacando repetidamente en el mismo lugar para bajar agotado y sudando

-¿Qué tal eso?- el humo se despejo y gohan salía completamente ileso asustando a yakon

_**-¿Qué…? NO PUEDE SER…-**_ ahora nuevamente enterraba sus manos en el aire y enormes picos salieron de todos lados directamente a donde gohan que seguía quieto los picos al tocar a gohan se despedazaron yakon ahora quedo completamente sin habla

_**-no puede ser….. ¿QUE COSA ERES? , ¡¿ACASO ERES UN….HAKA-!?-**_

-soy…un semi-Saiyajin –

_**-¡MALDITO….!-**_ nuevamente yakon e vio interrumpido cuando gohan se apareció frente a él con su puño en alto haciendo una imagen de un mono dorado detrás del, y de un golpe tan pero tan fuerte atravesó su abdomen sin pena ni gloria yakon aisha y haruhime quedaron impresionadas claro este primero escupiendo sangre

_**-no….puede ser…- yakon se apartó sosteniéndose el vientre**_

_**-¿Cómo es posible…..que un humano me gane…?-**_

Gohan no espero y tomo a yakon de su pie y lo lanzo al cielo

_**-¡INFELIZ…ENTONCES TE DESTRUIRE JUNTO…!-**_ cuando yakon coloco sus manos arriba y empezó a cargar una enorme bola de fuego gohan alzo las suyas también mientras era rodeado y cargaba toda su energía

-¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE!-

_**El Saiyajin disparo una monstruosa energía que fue vista por todos y dejaba en ridículo su ataque **_

_**-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO…..! ¡HAAAAAAA!- **_ yakon era devorado por una enorme energía que ni el siendo un demonio que devoro la luz del planeta, pudo, su cuerpo era visto calcinarse sin compasión alguna y el ataque salir de la atmosfera

Un silencio se hizo en todo el planeta hasta que el sol empezó a salir y todos lo que era fuego y luz se encendía nuevamente y no solo en la tierra, en el reino de los dioses también y además muchos planetas eran iluminados de nuevos gracias a unos rayos de luz que salían volando por el espacio directamente a ellos

Los dioses y aventureros observaron estos hechos incluso ryuu y syr

-¿Qué paso?- ryuu sonrió

-gohan…lo hizo de nuevo- respondió la chica con una sonrisa y syr se alegraba como nunca

_**Fin del capítulo 31 **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo tal vez les pareció corta la pelea pero es porque en realidad esta pelea es para abrir si Dios quiere la trama de la tercera temporada que no diré nada pero ya más o menos la tengo planeada XD además este gohan no se anda con juegos, el mata porque mata y bueno espero les haya gustado sé que muchos hubieran querido otro villano pero quería darle trama a este bueno, aún falta algunos asi que hasta la próxima :3**_

_**PD: veo que han tardado un poco en comentar amigos, ¿que ocurre?**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 31: comienza una nueva historia **_

En algún lugar apartado de todo lo conocido se veía una enorme mansión, gigantesca con un símbolo muy extraño era una T y una P además de otro símbolos en todo su alrededor, habían islas flotando y también un enorme reloj r adentro estaba una chica bebiendo una taza de café hasta que escucho algo que le hizo escupir su café

_**-¿YAKON FUE LIBERADO EN ESE UNIVERSO?-**_ el grito de la chica asusto a un grupo de personas que estaban hay pero no por el nombre de la criatura, bueno, en parte sí, pero más fue por el grito, pese a ser pequeña era alguien que si se enojaba

_**-¿PERO COMO?, ¿QUIEN LO LIBERO?, ¿QUIÉN FUE TAN ESTUPIDO?-**_

-una diosa menor, del reino 775, vía láctea, la tierra, su nombre es ishtar, es conocida como la diosa del amor y el placer- la chica empezó a hacer una rabieta cómica enojada y tomo un enorme libro golpeándolo en la mesa asustando más a los soldados que llevaban vestimentas negras cómicamente

_**-esto es terrible, ese demonio es muy fuerte en ese universo…..y lo peor es que no puedo enviar a…-**_

-mi lady, espere por favor, nos llegó un último mensaje….yakon acaba de ser derrotado- la pequeña diosa se detuvo

_**-espera, ese mundo…es donde esta….. ¿Quién lo derroto?- **_

-un humano…no sabemos más, solo que pudo vencerlo junto a dos diosas más y otros humanos- la chica se levantó y su rostro nervioso empezó a mostrar una sonrisa pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era una feliz

-lo sabía…no cabe duda, fue el- la chica se sentó de nuevo en la silla

_-estaba por romper las reglas del multiverso para ir con él y ayudar, pero veo que me equivoque-_

_**-entiendo- **_

-¿qué hacemos?-

_**-nada, no es necesario hacer nada, aunque puedo comunicarme no podemos ir, recuerden que hay planos a los que no puedo ir incluso si soy la diosa suprema, es una lástima por el gran Kaio, pero almenos no murió en vano, solo asegúrense que esa diosa reciba su castigo- **_

_**-**_como usted diga- el soldado se fue y la chica sonrió como nunca apoyándose de nuevo en su sillón el tenso momento se tranquilizó nuevamente

_-gobernar tantas cosas me estresa, ahora me estoy pareciendo a zeno-sama….. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, mejor no toco ese tema, no es lo mismo supervisar el tiempo y la realidad de dimensiones de universos, que gobernar todo- _

_-amiga mía…..te sacaste la lotería con él, no por nada es su hijo…..almenos no fue algo peor- _

_**Mundo de la tierra/orario **_

Después de lo sucedido en el distrito del placer nuevamente regresaba el día, la oscuridad que había ahogado ese mundo desaparecía alegrando a la gente, los aventureros se tranquilizaron y suspiraron de felicidad los dioses también estaban más tranquilos uses la oscuridad era muy intensa tanto que hasta los sorprendió

-¿Qué paso?-

-la luz regreso…..eso quiere decir…

-¡URANOUS!, ¿QUÉ PASO?- hefesto grito en su mente pero no recibió respuesta -¡URANOUS!-

-no veo…a yakon…desapareció- la voz de uranios se hoyo asombrando nuevamente a todos los dioses incluso a los del cielo

-yakon desapareció…..¿eso quiere decir…..?-

-¡FUE DERROTADO!- el grito de todos los dioses se oyo con alegría y respiros de tranquilidad

-¿pero….quien lo derroto….acaso…..?-

-cuando uranios estaba por hablar apareció alguien frente y a su compañero impresionando a este su rostro estaba impresionado como si hubiera visto algo que de verdad lo hubiera asustado

Regresando al distrito del placer todos se alegraban con gohan como nunca Hestia y Artemis no aguantaron y lo abrazaron hasta mikoto lo abrazo muy feliz freya también estaba muy feliz

-lo hiciste gohan…..le ganaste a yakon, el monstruo que devoro tantos mundos dejándolos en la oscuridad eterna- -no solo yo…..todos peleamos juntos, gracias a usted también freya-sama- gohan miro a freya que le sonrió sonrojando a las chicas pero gohan y bell no les paso nada gohan se alegró con una sonrisa sencilla en su rostro agotado pero cuando vio a haruhime fue hasta donde ella y aisha

-¿están bien?- gohan se acercó a amabas

-si…..- haruhime y aisha respondieron con alegría pero agotadas

-eso fue increíble chico….no pene que fueras tan fuerte, me dejaste impresionada- aisha tomo de la mejilla a gohan con una sonrisa

-asombroso- gohan se sonrojo un poco

Haruhime también iba a hablar pero…..

-en ese momento ishtar llego al lugar viendo todo destruido

-ishtar…..¿qué haces aquí?-

-les dije a esas humanas que me dejaran venir- hablo la diosa algo enojada a freya

-tienes valor….-pero en ese momento el cielo se ilumino encima de ellos y de ahí bajo un pilar de luz colocando serio a gohan y a todos pero Hestia los detuvo

-esta luz….

Del pilar de luz salieron 5 personas con armaduras blancas y con alas de Ángel, armaduras de cuerpo entero y cascos además tenían un símbolo en su espalda que su kanji era "REY"-

Las 5 figuras rodearon a ishtar

-diosa ishtar, estas detenida, por acto de traición y desastre a nivel universal- una voz femenina se oyó en frente a la diosa esta chica era diferente ya que tenía una capa en su armadura y además el kanji era mayor

-¿ustedes…son….?-

-su majestad, el demonio yakon no se ve ni se siente en ningún lado…¡ha muerto!-

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Quién le gano…..?- la mujer volteo y observo al grupo de Hestia gohan miraba serio a las presentes

-¡¿DIOSA HESTIA!?, ¡¿DIOSA ARTEMIS!?- la mujer salió corriendo a donde ellos y se quitaba el casco dejando relucir a una hermosa mujer, era tan hermosa como freya e ishtar juntas, cabello rubio ojos azules, pero con una singularidad, orejas de elfo

-¡¿KA-KAIO-SAMA DEL NORTE!?- las diosas se arrodillaron ante ella gohan se impresiono un poco ya que era muy diferente al Kaio-sama que entreno a su padre

-esperen no se arrodillen por favor, ¿ustedes…..derrotaron a yakon?- la mujer hablaba con una voz muy suave y serena, además de tranquilidad y hasta sencillez, era una voz muy tranquilizadora

-¿Quién es?- pregunto mikoto

-ella es la diosa que gobierna a los dioses del norte del universo….. ¡Kaio-sama del norte!- la chica saludo a los presentes asombrándose y hasta inclinándose con miedo

-esperen por favor cálmense-dijo la diosa algo nerviosa y sonriendo - apenas me convertí en Kaio-sama, pero las conozco ya que cuando estaba en entrenamiento para ser Kaio, ellas junto a atenea-san eran las mejores de la generación-

-¿de verdad?- todos miraron a las 3 diosas

-asi es, sobre todo Hestia, ella era la mejor de las mujeres- Hestia se sonrojo ganándose un grito de impresión de los otros

-Kaio-sama, por favor, no diga cosas tan vergonzosas- la diosa sonrió con una sonrisa muy linda todos veían asombrados a Hestia pero la diosa que estaba ahí se ganaba las miradas

-¿ustedes…..derrotaron a yakon?-

-no mi señora….fue el- freya apunto a gohan y la mujer poso su mirada en el

-¿tu?, ¿en serio?- gohan no respondió, se avergonzó un poco

-si señora, yakon está muerto por el- la diosa se acercó poco a poco, gohan se colocó nervioso pero lo que siguió lo asombro la diosa lo abrazo

-gracias…. ¡muchísimas gracias!-

-espere por favor…..

-si lo dicen Hestia y las demás, es verdad, además si, puedo sentir un increíble poder en ti, no sé qué seas pero eres un humano impresionante, hace tiempo que no veía a un héroe de tu nivel-

-cuando supe que alguien libero a yakon pensé que volvería a haber un genocidio, pero por suerte se evitó, te lo agradezco-

-no espere….yo no pelee solo, Hestia y todos aquí luchamos juntos-

-ya veo, son almas muy valientes- bell y todos se ruborizaron y se alegraron

-pero gohan fue quien lo hizo polvo- freya dijo con una sonrisa haciendo ruborizar más a gohan

-ya veo, de nuevo gracias-

-no…..de nada-

-en el nombre de toda la región, ustedes han evitado muerte y dolor sin sentido, y además….han vengado la muerte de nuestro maestro que murió hace tiempo, de eso me gustaría hablar después…..por ahora- la diosa se acercó a ishtar

-diosa ishtar, por poco causas un desastre masivo, ¿puedo saber porque hiciste esa estupidez?- la diosa paso a una voz más seria ishtar no contesto

-CONTESTA ES UNA ORDEN-

-por….celos….- la diosa se quedó callada y su rostro paso a uno de ira

-¿celos?-

-quería ser la más linda de las diosas, quería hacer que freya sufriera- freya estaba seria como las otras 2

-¿por esa tontería….casi destruyes la tierra…y toda la galaxia?- ahora gritando enfurica la Kaio-sama le grito a ishtar asustándola -¡¿SABES CUANTOS MURIERON CUANTOS PLANETAS QUEDARON DESTRUIDOS!?…..PARA DETENER A ESE MONSTRUO….NUESTRO GRAN KAIO.-SAMA Y MI MAESTRA KAIO-SAMA MURIERON POR DETENERLE-

-no merezco perdón, estaba segada por la rabia-

-no, no lo mereces, incluso ibas a sacrificar a una renard, la raza que ayudo a mi maestra, la estabas…- la diosa hablo con frialdad gohan y todos escuchaban serios gohan estaba serio oyendo y no podía hablar por ella, después de todo no era su asunto – no tengo palabras para describir las barbaridades que has hecho, tú y el dios apolo están en problemas-

-¿me va a destruir?-

-no, yo no creo en esa justicia- dijo la diosa –pero si pagaras caro tus crímenes, yo llevare directamente el juicio contra ti, solicito que todos los dioses de este mundo vallan de inmediato al cielo, excepto las 3 de aquí- la Kaio-sama se dirigió a sus soldados que se inclinaban y desparecían junto a ishtar

-la diosa suspiro y se limpió algunas lágrimas y se acercó a los presentes

-qué horror, cuántas vidas…..y sobre todo mujeres - todos guardaron silencio pues sí, muchas murieron

-lamentamos haber decepcionado su confianza Kaio-sama-

-no digan eso, ustedes salvaron este mundo…no la galaxia-

-no señora, fue gohan- gohan solo volteo la cabeza

-qué valor chico, me gustaría saber cómo lo hiciste pero eso será después, lamento no haber ayudado, un Kaio-sama tiene muchos mundos que supervisar-

-no se disculpe por favor majestad, sabemos que ustedes tienen muchos deberes que la tierra- la Kaio-sama se rio un poco

-no crean que quedara asi, me gustaría recompensarlos pero les pido que esperen a que lleve el juicio, en este momento mis ángeles fueron a avisar- la diosa alzo su mano y saco restauro las ropas y hasta las heridas de todos incluso de aisha y haruhime y al grupo de take

-bueno, me tengo que retirar pero ire a visitarlos en unas horas, pero antes de irme…..gohan-san…..¿puedes ocultar este hecho?- las diosas se asombraron

-disculpe Kaio-sama pero creo que todos deben saber…..- la diosa interrumpió a freya, ahora se inclinó ante todos impresionándolos

-perdonen mi egoísta petición pero….no quisiera que su mundo supiera de estas criaturas, verán aun soy novata, y debo arreglar esto, si se sabe, puede poner en peligro la tierra y el balance de todo, ¿pueden perdonan mi egoísta petición?-

-no era necesario que se arrodillara, yo no quiero fama ni esas cosas, con que la tierra este bien y todos me siento satisfecho- gohan hablo de tal forma que impresiono a la mujer, todos sonrieron pues se esperaron una respuesta asi del Saiyajin aisha y haruhime estaban impresionadas y más cuando no vieron falsedad en sus palabras pues a un dios no se le puede mentir y cuando el asentimiento de todos

-ustedes, clausuren la familia de ishtar, las sobrevivientes curenlas y haganle saber lo que ocurrira-

-¡ENTENDIDO!- dijeron los angeles en voz alta

-muchas….gracias…en verdad, eres muy humilde y noble, les prometo recompensarlos, no soy omnipotente, pero les daré lo que esté a mi alcance, ahora si me disculpan, ah hay hay unas mujeres pero las congele, asi que no pueden verme, a pero una es una diosa, bueno Hestia, ¿le darías el mensaje?- Hestia asintió y la mujer desapareció del lugar despidiéndose con su mano y todos igual

-que diosa tan buena- dijo welf

-si…ella es muy noble- dijo Artemis – es la que más se preocupa por los mundos, tiene un corazón muy grande, pero es muy rígida…..a ishtar le espera un castigo muy grande-

-Debo buscar la espada -

* * *

_**Pasaron unas horas y los dioses se retiraron asustados pues fue una orden de su superior, sin decir nada hasta take fue, pero no se mencionó nada ni sabían como termino pero que yakon ya no estuviera significaba que se solucionó y lo demás no importaba, los dioses se fueron de inmediato y por ello no prestaron atención**_

Despues de ese tiempo gohan encontró la espada tirada en el suelo y la levanto pero cuando vio algo lo impresiono…..la espada tenia una pequeña grieta, esto lo impresiono un poco pues el arma suprema estaba agrietada

-gohan, ¿la encontraste?- llego Hestia corriendo

-si pero mira-

-¡LA ESPADA SE QUEBRO!-

-si-

-valla, esa bestia si era fuerte- Hestia sudo nerviosa pero no le prestaron tanta atención y gohan la guardo

Al salir del distrito del placer pues era sellado por lo sucedido

-bueno, al final se solucionó todo, ufff, que cansancio- freya decia sobándose los hombros

-esto….freya, gracias-

-te ayude porque ishtar era un dolor de trasero insoportable-

-aun asi…..gracias- ahora fue gohan quien agradeció freya esta vez cambio su rostro y sonrió

-aunque nadie lo sepa, yo si….- freya le guiño el ojo y se fue del lugar

-gohan-sama….. ¡Es verdad usted es mi héroe!- haruhime ahora miraba muy orgullosa a gohan quien se sonrojaba

-no es necesario que me llames asi…..-

-¡NO!, usted es mi héroe- a gohan le salió una gota de sudor, verla asi le pareció adorable y bueno, no le iba a quitar su derecho sin embargo la chica empezó a llorar, alarmando a todos por cómo cambio su actitud

-gra-gracias…de verdad me salvaron…sobre todo tu gohan…..gracias- gohan se quedó viéndola, era tan dulce pero a la vez sus lágrimas eran tan especiales, eran de alegría de una inmensa alegría de alguien que valora tanto su vida como para llorar asi cuando pensaba que iba a morir

-no hay de que-

-pero…. ¿está bien…..?-

-no digas eso haruhime, todos merecen vivir felices, cuando es una chica que no ha hecho nada malo- gohan le acaricio la cabeza y la chica lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecía no zafarse a ciertas chicas les dio algo de celos pero lo dejarían asi por esta vez

-yo también te debo las gracias gohan- hablo mikoto

-y…..yo- ahora fue aisha que los acompaño junto a las demás amazonas

-no hay de que-

-bueno…. ¿y qué harán al respecto?- pregunto welf –después de esto, la familia ishtar seguramente desaparecerá- las chicas se quedaron calladas un rato

-haruhime, chicos de hestia, queremos pedirles perdón y gracias por; bueno, ayudarnos- ante el tono deprimido de las chicas todos miraron a gohan y este suspiro

-conmigo no hay problema-

-¿y tu haruhime?- la chica sonrio en señal de perdonarlas, se notaba que era muy amable

-increible lo que paso, pero nada se puede hacer...ishtar fracaso como diosa y nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ahora-

-nosotras regresaremos a nuestra tierra- las 4 amazonas se miraron con una sonrisa –regresaremos con las sobrevivientes-

-ya veo…-

-yo…- haruhime hablo algo nerviosa al grupo

-Hestia-sama, ¿podemos traer a haruhime con nosotros?- Hestia se vio venir esto y sonrió

-claro- mikoto se alegró tanto que abrazo a la chica que también empezó a sonreír

-yo también…..quiero unirme, si nos les importa- la voz de aisha asombro a sus amigas y a los demás

-¿tu?-

-sí, no quiero regresar, y con ustedes creo que puedo encontrar aventuras….sobretodo contigo- aisha se apegó a gohan haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y encelando a las demás

-eres muy peligrosa amazona, mucho- Hestia apunto a aisha y Artemis asentía cómicamente

-también….quiero quedarme con haruhime, no he sido buena hermana, quiero aprender a ser una mejor-

-aisha…..por favor, yo también lo pido, ella no es mala- Hestia y Artemis se vieron y suspiraron para asentir alegrando a haruhime y a aisha

-gohan….cuídate, las amazonas son peligrosas- lilith le susurró al oído

-si….eso veo, son muy fuertes-

-no, eso no- lilith cómicamente zarandeo su mano con un rostro cómico

-adios, gohan-san, cuando nos visites,buscanos y te daremos la "bienvenida" mas increible de todas- hestia y las demas hicieron señales comicas de enojo

-esperen, si lo desean...pueden quedarse aqui hasta que esten listas- hestia les paso la direccion de su antiguo templo

-es donde viviamos, si no tienen problemas pueden quedarse ahy- las 4 se miraron y sonrieron

-creo que podemos descansar un poco de lo sucedido, aun es muy repentino, aceptamos-

* * *

_**Después de despedirse de sus amigas y volver a la mansión se encontraron con ryuu y con syr que también estaban buscándolos y después de explicarles todo, se vino de todo, orgullo para gohan y vigilancia a aisha ya que era una loba que debía ser amarrada o se robaba la carne para ella sola**_

Al llegar a la mansión para descansar de lo ocurrido ya que por suerte los demás dioses no estaban nadie iba a preguntar nada sin embargo cuando llegaron a la puerta, incluidas ryuu y syr se encontraron con la Kaio-sama que los saludo

-todos estaban sentados en la mesa y syr les servía un café a la mujer

-gracias-

-¿Qué hace aquí Kaio-sama?, digo, no es que me sienta honrada….es un enorme honor…..y la casa tan desordenada -

-tranquila Hestia, y perdón por llegar asi- la chica hablaba muy alegre y tranquila, incluso se parecía un poco a Hestia por lo alegre pero era más como Artemis en lo feliz y respetuosa y eso que era un dios que estaba por encima de cualquiera

-termino el juicio- ahora la diosa paso a un tono más serio alarmando a todos

-¿ya acabo?, ¿y….cómo fue?-

-parece que no solo ishtar, también apolo, otro dios causo un desastre que no podía dar por sentado-

-¿también a apolo?-

-asi es, pero bueno, les pido perdón tuve que mentir sobre lo de yakon, espero me disculpen-

-no se disculpe Kaio-sama, ninguno de aquí espera que nos alaben o algo asi- hablo Artemis y todos asentían sobre todo gohan

-sé que es grosero, pero quiero preguntar si usted es tan importante, ¿Qué hacía cuando gohan estaba peleando contra ese monstruo?- aisha pregunto seria alarmando a todos

-lo siento tanto, la región norte no es fácil, y desde que murió el gran Kaio-sama, los Kaio-samas hemos tenido mucho trabajo, sobretodo…porque hace mucho, porque los dioses estamos incompletos- la diosa hablo con tono muy deprimido cerrando sus ojos aisha se dio cuenta que pregunto de mas

-perdóneme, no quise ser grosera-

-descuida, tienes todo el derecho a reclamar, cuando un líder comete errores, su gente tiene todo el derecho a reclamar-

-Kaio-sama…-

-es cierto, descuide a la tierra pero me alegra que ustedes hayan protegido con valor a todos-

-Kaio-sama… ¿Qué paso con el juicio?-

-lo que hizo el dios apolo fue grave, como castigo, lo sentencie a 500 años de trabajo en los cielos y a ayudar a limpiar las impurezas mágicas y parece que estaba pagando el exilio por lo que no se lo impute-

-¿500 años?-

-y a ishtar….tiene 3 castigos, el primero, ¡perderá su derecho a volver a este mundo, para siempre!-

-era lógico-

-el segundo; .perderá su trono de Dios- ahora si todos se asombraron

-¿dejara de ser una diosa?- la Kaio asentía asustando a todos la diosa estaba seria y se vino un recuerdo en su cabeza

* * *

_**Flashback **_

Mientras gohan y las demás hablaban y pasaba el tiempo, En los cielos en una especie de tribunal todos los dioses incluso uranios estaban sentados muy nerviosos mientras el lugar era escoltado por ángeles

-¿un juicio hacia nosotros?-

-¿y directamente por la Kaio-sama?-

-oigan ¿y dónde está la canica?- loki miro con una sonrisa el lugar –se meterá en problemas muy graves…

-HESTIA, ARTEMIS, Y FREYA NO VENDRAN- una voz fuerte se escuchó asustando a todos cuando vieron entrar a una belleza….no, una Super belleza entrar y sentarse se dieron cuenta que era la diosa que estaba en la cima de sus tronos, si con freya e sonrojaban, con esta ardían de calor los dioses incluso Hermes estaba votando vapor por su cabeza

-me disculpo, dioses de la tierra, por solicitarlos de esta forma tana apresurada, soy la kaiosama del norte- todos abrieron la boca d sorpresa

-no quiero quitarles mucho tiempo, pero dadas las condiciones, me entere de lo sucedido y por ende no puedo dejar por alto algo tan delicado-

-disculpe…Kaio…..sama…..¿puedo hablar?- pregunto una diosa muy nerviosa

-adelante-

-¿Por qué Hestia y…..?-

-se encuentran heridas, no quiero saber que se burlan de los dioses heridos, ¿entendido loki?- loki empezó a sudar

-si señora, digo jefa, digo majestad, digo….. ¡SI!-

-bien, yakon; el demonio que inundo el mundo hace siglos en una oscuridad y le costó la vida a nuestro patriarca el gran Kaio-sama, ha sido detenido, sin embargo, la culpable de haberlo liberado no puede quedar en la impunidad, ¡tráiganla!- la mujer miro a un guarda y en un flotador apareció ishtar encadenada de brazos y cuello asustando a los dioses

-¿ishtar…..?-

-la diosa ishtar, fue la que invoco a yakon, y por ende, deberá ser castigada junto a otro dios, tráiganlo- nuevamente traían a otro y esta vez era apolo, que mostraba un rostro de rabia y miedo

-ustedes dos, han ocasionado daños que deben tener castigo con mi mano-

-¡YO NO HICE NADA…..AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- cuando apolo iba a terminar sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

-no me mientas, ustedes no pueden mentirles a sus superiores-

-apolo solo invoco a un monstruo….-

-¡SILENCIO!- la diosa grito con fuerza asustando al dios que iba a hablar

-y encima me mientes, no tengo piedad en los dioses que hacen esto a sus hijos, como castigo, te sentencio a 500 años de trabajo en los cielos y en el mundo terrenal desde aquí, no dejaras de ser dios, pero no podrás usar tus poderes divinos- apolo se asustó por esto pero cuando la Kaio-sama azoto el mazo nada se pudo hacer, ella era la diosa máxima del norte, incluidos dioses y humanos, era la ley en su territorio

-y tu ishtar…

-por favor, perdónenme-

-¿invocaste a yakon?- ishtar empezó a sudar

-¡RESPONDE!-

-SI, YO LO INVOQUE-

En el lugar e escucho un enorme grito de asombro sumado de todos los dioses, aterrados y además impresionados nada pudieron decir de mas

-ya veo, no preguntare porque….porque ya lo sé, y además, no existe razón justa para violar un sello tan sagrado- ishtar empezó a temblar como todos

-te condenare a 3 castigos ishtar, no regresaras al mundo humano, esta exiliada para siempre, segundo….perderás tu trono- todos de nuevo soltaron un suspiro de miedo

-¿mi trono?-

-asi es, dejaras de ser un Dios-

-NO POR FAVOR- ishtar grito desesperada –NO POR FAVOR, MI TRONO NO, SE LO RUEGO-

-no hay perdón que valga, ¿Quién es el mensaje de los dioses?- Hermes se puso de pie y dijo que era el inclinándose

-soy yo mi señora-

-¿Cómo ishtar consiguió el sello?- Hermes se asustó y todos lo miraron y Hermes solo contesto que él se lo entrego pero sin saber que era

-¡¿ishtar te engaño?!-

-sí, se le puede decir asi-

-¡HERMESSSSSS!- grito ishtar desde su lugar

-¿y tú como lo conseguiste?-

-ishtar me envió a un lugar y lo traje de ahí-

-eso quiere decir… ¿Qué ya estaba listo para ser entregado?- ishtar se asustaba de nuevo y la diosa suspiro con rabia

-parece que;….hay algo que ni yo sé, durante algún tiempo he investigado a ciertas criaturas que han formado una extraña secta y veo que tú estabas en ella-

-dioses, escúchenme, el juicio quedara hasta aquí, el tercer castigo lo pensare, y ustedes son conscientes ya de lo ocurrido, estaba ocupada pero ahora que estoy libre pondré más atención a la tierra, por la idiotez de ishtar los demás dioses de los otros mundos hubieran tomado represarías contra ustedes y hasta conmigo y lo que menos quiero es una guerra- los dioses sudaban nerviosos

-por suerte no paso a mayores, ishtar ya pensare que hacer contigo, pero por ahora tu divinidad seguirá en ti, pero ya no eres la diosa del deseo y del amor-

-abriré una investigación, estén pendientes de cualquier llamado de mi parte, es todo, pueden retirarse y explicar a sus familias lo ocurrido- todos se levantaron y se inclinaron ante la diosa

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

-y eso pasó-

-qué juicio tan rápido-

-los dioses debemos ser rápidos y concisos, además se puede decir que quedo en la mitad-

-ya veo-

-estoy cansada….-

-ah Kaio-sama, tenemos unos baños termales si quiere, puede darse un baño, nuestro baño es pequeño pero…

-¿enserio?, ¿un baño termal?, quiero ir- la diosa lo dijo como si fuera mikoto y sonrojándose después

-digo; muchas gracias, la gente siempre me tiene miedo, soy estricta pero siempre me evitan-

-Jejejje, para ser una diosa mayor es graciosa- dijo lilith y todos asentían gohan sonrió pues en parte ella era igual a su padre, serio cuando debía serlo, pero graciosa, incluso se parecía a su maestro piccoro

-a por cierto, son gohan ¿cierto?-

-si señora-

-quería preguntarte esto pero; ¿No quieres ser el nuevo dios del amor y el placer?-

Se hizo un silencio y de repente todos soltaron un grito cómico sonrojados gohan estaba peor

-¿está bromeando?- pregunto syr muy impactada

-no para nada- dijo la mujer seria – no podemos dejar espacios entre dioses, además pensé que sería una buena recompensa para ti, podrías tener a todas las mujeres que quisieras- gohan no respondía, estaba atónito y las chicas del estaban igual

-Kaio-sama, espere por favor- Hestia zarandeo sus manos y la diosa solo hizo un rostro cómico de duda

-gohan no puede-

-¿Por qué no?, ¿te da pena?, tranquilo, es normal, el amor es muy común en esos aspectos según mi experiencia-

-lo siento, pero rechazare su oferta- dijo gohan rascándose la nuca muy avergonzado

-ah ya entiendo, ya tienes chicas, pero; puedes tener más, incluidas diosas, cumples con todos los requisitos-

-lo siento pero no me veo como un Dios-

-¿en serio?, que pena- la diosa en verdad se entristeció -no quise ofenderte lo sabes ¿cierto?-

-lo entiendo, descuide pero no creo servir de Dios, además; ya tengo mi familia- todos sonrieron mirando a gohan la Kaio-sama sonrió igual

-entiendo, y de nuevo me disculpo si ofendí a alguien, aun asi, también los quiero recompensar, pídanme lo que quieran-

-¡¿lo que queramos!?-

-sí, dinero, atractivo, dominios, poderes, mientras esté a mi alcance, y es individual - todos se miraron pensativos

Dinero tenían y además podían tener si trabajaban, las riquezas tan excesivas no les gustaban mucho aunque a veces si era bueno, atractivo, todos ya tenían sus romances, bueno menos welf pero el ya sentía algo por cierta chica de la familia take y parece que viceversa asi que tampoco pensaron eso, además ni bell ni welf se veían capaces de amar a tantas, el único con esa capacidad seria gohan y claro, esto no era visto de mala forma por ellos, es más ciertas chicas tenían que llegar a un acuerdo con las diosas a que se veía al leguas su enamoramiento, dominios tampoco, solo les quedo una

Todos se miraban entre sí, muy confundidos; aunque les estaban ofreciendo cosas y deseos que la gente más llegara a soñar y mucho más, ellos estaban muy nerviosos porque en realidad no sabían que elegir; a veces en la vida incluso cuando te conceden algo, a veces no sabes ni que puede querer uno, pero algo les llamo la atención a todos y también a Hestia.

-veo que no saben que elegir Jejejje; ahora que lo pienso, ¿ustedes los aventureros se basan en niveles cierto?-

-si señora- respondió Artemis

-¡ya se!, les aumentare el nivel a cada uno en sus puntos máximos- nuevamente todos se impresionaban hasta el punto que algunas casi gritan de la sorpresa

-¡¿usted puede hacer eso!?-

-sí, es fácil, sobre todo por el nivel de ustedes es solo hasta 7; no será problema para mí, claro, mientras entrenen para dominar su fuerza al máximo- todos excepto gohan se colocaban tan nerviosos que no sabían que hacer, ahora les estaban ofreciendo algo mucho más grande; técnicamente les estaban ofreciendo ser los mejores aventureros de orario, una propuesta mucho mayor que las otras.

La diosa nuevamente le salió una gota de sudor cómica por su cabeza

-¡¿tampoco!?-

-no, no es eso, es que es una propuesta muy asombrosa- dijo bell muy nervioso

-es cierto, pasar a nivel 7 de golpe es muy impresionante y creo que no estamos listos aun- afirmo welf

-gohan es el único de nuestro grupo que es nivel 7 y claro no somos tan fuertes como el, pero lo genial de ese nivel es que los pocos que son; son especiales- afirmo lilith

La diosa cómicamente se ponía triste

-¿entonces no puedo darles nada que quieren?-

-tengo una idea- dijo Artemis

-sí, ¿dime?-

-¿y si les subes un nivel a cada uno?-

-¿solo uno?-

-sí, no es tan excesivo y a la vez están recibiendo algo especial por su parte señorita Kaio-sama- todos de nuevo quedaron pensativos y bell fue el primero

-me gusta-

-a mi igual-

-también yo-

-es una buena recompensa-

-sí, estoy de acuerdo-

Por los comentarios de todos, la diosa del norte se dio cuenta que era una excelente idea, y sonrió

-muy bien, pero no funcionara con gohan-san-

-no se preocupe por mí, no necesito recompensa-

-gohan-san, admiro tu humildad pero a veces está bien ser egoísta, las personas cuando hacen algo bien, mereces algo bueno, para que veas que las personas están felices de tu trabajo- gohan no protesto pues la deidad hablaba tan tranquila y tan amable que vio que su punto era correcto todos también animaron a gohan y al final acepto gustoso-

-bien, entonces ¿está bien diosa Hestia?-

-perfecto-

-primero ustedes chicos; bell craneal-

-¡SI!-

-Eres nivel 4; ¡te asciendo al 5!- la diosa alzo su mano y chasqueo sus dedos bell empezó a brillar y en su marca en la espalda pasaba d

-¡felicidades eres nivel 5!-

-¡¿de verdad!?- bell casi se cae de felicidad

-sí, siguiente welf-

-¡sí!-

-eres nivel 2; te asciendo al 3- con welf pasaba igual

-lilith, nivel 1; te asciendo al 2- lilith se alegró también

-mikoto nivel 2; te asciendo al 3- mikoto y los demás estaban celebrando cuando la diosa vio a ryuu al verla con su ropa pensó que no era aventurera pero a ella no la podían engañar

-¿ryuu cierto?-

-si…-

-¿aventurera?-

-no pero…

-entiendo, aun asi;- la diosa chasqueo sus dedos y toco su hombro –_nivel 5_ – se susurró en el oído impresionándola

-tu tampoco eres aventurera ¿cierto?-

-N-no-

-Jejejje, nivel 1- la diosa toco a syr y esta brillo haciendo gritar a la chica

-espere, ella no es de mi familia-

-¿Qué tiene Hestia?, se ve que es muy animada- Hestia hizo un puchero y suspiro

-aisha; nivel 3 ahora eres nivel 4 y de paso te cambio de familia, a ti y a la renard, pasas a nivel 2- a las dos les brillo la espalda cambiando su marca y a la vez sus símbolos y también su nivel de aventureras-

-¿cambio los emblemas?-

-no por nada es la diosa que gobierna a todo el norte-

-yo aún sigo sin entender que es un Kaio-sama- pregunto syr

-el universo tiene infinitas estrellas o planetas, cada mundo tiene sus dioses o su dios, estos son los kami-samas, como Hestia y yo- Artemis hablaba

-el universo se divide en 4 sectores, norte, sur, este y oeste, cada uno compuesto por estrellas y cosmos, los 4 dioses que gobiernan estos sectores como a sus dioses y seres vivos; ¡son ellos!- nuevamente todos miraron a la diosa syr y ryuu quedaron impresionadas

-¿entonces usted es la verdadero diosa?-

-no, no soy la suprema deidad, solo dirijo el norte y la tierra es de el-

-ya veo, asi que un Kaio-sama es asi, ¿asi era el que entreno a mi papa?-

-no lo creo gohan, los shijin varían mucho- Hestia le contesto a gohan susurrando

-a ti artemis restaurare todo tu poder divino- la kaio tocaba a artemis y esta brillo de igual forma mirandose sus manos muy feliz

-¡gracias!-

-bueno, creo que son todos, faltas tú gohan, ¿seguro que no quieres lo que te propuse?- gohan negó

-ya veo, pero debes querer algo...y desafortunadamente no puedo regenerar tu brazo, solo puede hacerlo una deidad suprema y verla ahora es dificil-

-descuida, ademas me gusta mi brazo-

-lo siento de verdad, enfermedades si puedo pero un brazo ya es complicado ¿deseas algo mas?-

bueno; me gustaría algo para entrenar-

-¿algo para entrenar?-

-si, como una máquina de gravedad-

-¿máquina de gravedad? Mmmm, creo poder conseguir algo asi pero necesitare tiempo-

-no hay problema-

-bien, y de paso hablare para hacer algo con tu brazo ¿algo más?-

-no, gracias-

-aun no me siento feliz, aunque no me lo pidan, les dare esto- la diosa saco un cofre de un circulo que saco del espacio entregándoselo a Hestia

-esto es oro, se los doy-

-pero…..

-acéptenlo por favor y le doy esto- ahora sacaba unas ropas, eran algo similar a una fusión entre una ropa de aventureros y una armadura

-les doy estas vestimentas de un planeta exportador, los protegerán mucho más y estas armas- la diosa les daba a todos las ropas y algunas armas que tenían joyas en ellas incrustadas

-listo, es todo-

-valla, que armas tan increíbles-

-sí, se ve que son mágicas-

-valla, Kaio-sama; esto…-

-no, muchas gracias de verdad, ustedes han hecho un gran milagro, incluso pensé que yo moriría para detenerlo, gracias, sobre todo tu gohan-san, no se dé donde tienes tanta fuerza pero gracias-

-no se preocupe-

-de hecho gracias a usted mi lady-

-Jejejje, a por cierto, freya y la familia de takemikazuchi también ayudaron, veamos….creo que les puedo dar unas gemas mágicas-

-Kaio-sama, ¿aún le interesa entrar en el baño?-

-claro, gracias-

Después de esto las chicas estaban en su lado del baño mikoto como siempre comportándose igual incluso a Hestia y Artemis le dio algo de pena

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto aisha

-asi es como hay que entrar al baño- aisha le salía una gota de sudor

-Haaa, por fin me quito esta armadura- la mujer entro al baño refrescándose y relajándose su comportamiento y manera de ser era diferente a lo que ellas pensarían de un dios que gobierna miles de dioses y sus planetas

-¿asi que también formaras parte de mi familia?- Hestia miro a syr que sonrió algo nerviosa

-ok, bienvenida, y como trabajas donde ryuu puedes venir y trabajar tranquila-

-¿enserio?, gracias-

-me alegra que sean tan unidos, la tierra es muy linda-

-¿hace cuánto que no vienes?-

-unos 20000 años- a las chicas les salió una gota de sudor

-pero ahora veo que muchos dioses han abusado de su puesto, y para colmo son los que dieron más problemas-

-las amazonas conocíamos a yakon como "shivana"-

-así, eso había escuchado, yakon tiene un sinfín de nombres, los demonios son asi…..un ejemplo…."caos"-

-¡¿caos!?-

-un monstruo….no, eso es poco, es un ente que no tiene más propósito que la destrucción, pero no puedo hablar del-

-entendemos-

Paso el rato y las chicas hablaban Hestia les conto de gohan, asombrándolas pero entristeciéndolas un poco por tal vida que llevo, eso explicaba su brazo y cicatrices-

-ya veo…..debió ser obra de la señorita-

-sí, lo fue- contesto Hestia

-y que tenga la espada Z lo hace más sorprendente, según la leyenda, quien libere la espada e convertirá en el ser supremo del universo-

-¿entonces gohan….?-

-pero…aun no veo ese poder en gohan-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-que gohan aún no ha liberado el verdadero poder del arma o mejor dicho; su verdadero poder- todas se impresionaron

-pero; .el derroto a yakon-

-sí, lo sé, pero…..según se dice, el arma conserva un secreto, un poder supremo, gohan tiene un poder increíble…pero, aun no es todo-

-¿quiere decir que gohan-sama aún puede hacerse más fuerte?- haruhime pregunto a la diosa que asintió impresionándolas

-la verdad esa leyenda es muy enredada, pero que la pueda manejar ya es un milagro-

Despues de una charla entre amigas la diosa se salia del baño y se secaba colocándose su armadura de nuevo despidiéndose en la puerta

-gracias por el baño, no me relajaba desde hace tiempo-

-no, gracias a usted mi lady- la diosa sonrio y miro a gohan

-gohan-

-¡¿si!?-

-no dejes de entrenar; algo me dice, que tu serás una leyenda no solo en este mundo, sino en el cosmos-

-no creo, no aspiro a eso- la diosa sonrió

-desafortunadamente no creo poder volver en un tiempo, gohan, chicos les encargo este mundo,

\- a y gohan- la diosa se acercó al oído de gohan

-¿sí?-

-¿has encontrado a algún xeno?-

-¡¿xeno!?-

-no permitas que el "corazón" caiga en manos equivocadas- la diosa se separó y se despidió como todos y desapareció pero gohan quedo con esas palabras muy pensativo observando el cielo

En un pilar de luz estaba la diosa volando hasta que llego uno de sus ángeles

-mi lady, ¿seguirá con el juicio?-

-sí, debo interrogar a esos dos….. ¡Solo espero que el "corazón" tampoco esté en manos de algún dios chiflado!-

-pero el corazón esta…-

-por eso mismo, a pesar de todo….los dioses y su gente, muchos son ciegos y lo peor es que ni yo puedo identificarlo, solo espero que los dioses y su gente no les hagan algo a "ellos" _¡gohan-san; ten cuidado!_ -

regresando con la familia hestia gohan se sentaba en una silla a descansar pues fue sin duda, muy agotador, aunque sus heridas se hayan recuperado en esas hestia se sento a su lado

-hestia...-

-que dia ¿no?-

-si, muy agotador- hestia se quedo en silencio

-gohan, rechazaste la propuesta que cualquier hombre hubiera aceptado, ser un Dios y mas uno donde tendrias mujeres por todos lados-

-vamos hestia, no digas eso-

-¿no te arrepientes?- gohan la vio por un segundo y la vio algo deprimida en esas gohan hizo algo que la asombro, la abrazo en su cabeza

-jamas; seria capaz de abandonarte, ni a ti, ni a mi familia-hestia se impacto y sus lindos ojos se lagrimearon

-¿en serio?-

-en serio-

-tonto, me hiciste llorar-

-perdon, no queria-

-son lagrimas de felicidad-

-hestia...yo...

-no me importa si tienes a mas de una, me siento feliz, con solo saber que me quieres- gohan se sonrojo e inclino su cabeza

-no me engañas tienes chicas lindas rodeandote-

-yo...no se...que siento...-

-escuchame gohan, por lo menos isthar dijo algo inteligente, "el amor se define de muchas formas", no me molesta si tienes mas de una, solo pormeteme que me amaras igual-

-hestia...¿pero...?- hestia lo interrumpio con un beso en la boca

-te amo por lo que eres, mi heroico saiyajin, el tiempo te dará la respuesta - hestia le guiño el ojo y se levanto limpiandose los ojos y saliendo feliz gohan solo la vio irse

-gohan-

-¿si?-

-gracias por salvarnos-

_**Fin del capítulo 32 **_

_**Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la segunda temporada el ultimo ya mirare cuando lo saco, pero no estén tristes, si dios quiere la tercera ya viene y si por si algo pasa tengo un plan B pero no creo porque el anime no ha dado señales de atraso ni nada, cosas que no se entiendan se dara en el siguiente capitulo espero les haya gustado bye :3 **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 34: petición de mujer **_

Era un día normal, nos levantamos como de costumbre, la mansión era envuelta en una luz luminosa y tranquilizadora para los que Vivian en ella, la mansión de Hestia y Artemis, llamada asi por las dos diosas que lideran la familia

El nuevo día se alzaba para gohan, el semi Saiyajin que despertaba, él tenía su brazo en su rostro, y su otro brazo recostado, el Saiyajin no llevaba camisa dejando expuesto su cuerpo tonificado y entrenado con muchas cicatrices de sus constantes y pasadas luchas, su brazo mecánico sujetado a su hombro y una señal de su anterior vida

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y observando el techo de la habitación amplia, con una enorme cama y una mesa de noche, moviéndose un poco bajo el brazo de su cara y se intentó levantar pero….

Gohan sintió algo a su costado, era algo pesado pero suave a la vez, el movió su brazo para tocar lo que lo apresaba eran brazos que lo envolvían y al tocar algo de esto escucho un pequeño gemido que lo impresiono un poco, cuando levanto las sabanas no no solo una, sino dos, y con verlas se dio cuenta que eran dos mujeres una morena y otra rubia, abrazándolo

Gohan se sorprendió bastante, no era la primera vez, normalmente Hestia y Artemis se metían a su cama a dormir con el pero esta vez vio a sus nuevas compañeras, haruhime y aisha abrazándolo y lo más sorprendente, ninguna llevaba camisa, ni nada

-¿…aisha?, ¿…haruhime…?-

Las dos con escuchar la voz de gohan se sobaron los ojos y lo miraron, el no hizo gesto sino mirar a las dos

-buenos días…..gohan-sama-

-hola mi macho-

-hola…. ¿Qué hacen en mi cama?- pregunto con algo de duda el Saiyajin pues la curiosidad era notoria

-yo…tuve miedo de dormir sola y por eso…..me metí-

-yo igual- pero aisha lo dijo con una sonrisa

-entiendo, pero, ¿es necesario estar desnudas?- gohan entendió que podían tener miedo, quien no cuando hace poco vieron algo que haría correr de miedo a cualquier monstruo o jefe del calabozo

-asi duermo yo- aisha empezó a recorrer el abdomen de gohan con su dedo mientras se recostaba más en el sonrojándolo un poco

-madre mía, que cuerpo, yo sabía que eras fuerte pero, ser tan perfecto-

-¿perfecto?, no digas eso aisha, no soy perfecto-

-para mí lo eres- aisha se recostó completamente en el Saiyajin, este en vez de sentirse extraño, sentir el cuerpo de una mujer era muy tranquilizador, él ya tuvo estas experiencias con Hestia y Artemis, la dos no eran claro, tan directas como aisha, pero lo sentía muy bien

-¿deberíamos ayudarte a calmar ese corazón tuyo?-

-¿disculpa?-

-a pesar de tener tantas mujeres bonitas, aun eres inexperto, déjame…..consentirte- aisha empezó a besar el cuello de gohan quien nervioso y sonrojado solo estaba confundido pero su lado de hombre le gustaba

-no es justo aisha-Nee-san-

-haruhime, no te quedes hay, has lo mismo-

-S-SI-

La renard algo nerviosa se acercó a gohan, poco a poco, apegándose a él, ella también era linda y su físico era dotado a pesar de verse joven

-gohan-sama…..perdón, yo no….puedo-

-¡haruhime!- aisha se detuvo y la miro con algo de enojo

-aisha, se sincera, nosotras no somos puras, no puedo estar con mi héroe, aun si fuera una concubina, me siento mal cuando no pude entregarle mi primera vez- aisha no contesto pues era verdad, bueno solo en ella, ella no solo amaba a gohan, era su héroe, su inspiración, su ser más valioso, era una chica que le encantaban la historia de héroes y para ella gohan era uno de esos héroes míticos que nacen cada 1000 o 2000 años pero aun seguia con esa mentalidad

-tu aun eres virgen, haruhime-

-¿Cómo?-

-los hombres nunca te tocaron, cuando los tocabas, te desmayabas- haruhime quedo cómicamente impresionada, ella pensando que era alguien que perdió su virginidad, ahora le decían que no

-¿en serio?, ¿no me estas mintiendo?-

-¿te sientes como si hubieras estado con alguien?-

-no…de hecho; no-

-pero en cambio…..- aisha se rasco la nuca y miro al Saiyajin

-perdóname gohan, yo no puedo, pero….tu eres diferente- aisha lo abrazo y recostó su cabeza en su pecho

-mientras dormía, tu corazón me calmaba y me daba seguridad, realmente…..me enamore de ti- gohan la miro por unos segundos

-no te disculpes, no puedo decir nada porque todos tenemos un pasado, no soy juez para juzgar a los demás y haruhime….debes superar ese trastorno, todos somos seres vivos, y lo que llegaste o no hacer, no tiene que afectar tu vida ahora -

Aisha lo miro y esa simple respuesta bastó para dejarla en seco, no sabía de donde o porque era tan amable, por un lado le pareció tan gustosa por esa respuesta y poco a poco sus mejillas se coloreaban

-pero te seré sincero, ¡me gusta Hestia!- ambas lo miraron y se vieron

-lo sabemos-

-¿eh?-

-se ve al leguas, y también a Artemis-sama-

-¿entonces…..?-

-¿es necesario amas solo a una?, ¿no puedes amarnos a nosotras?- aisha lo miro acariciando su pecho

-ya lo decia ishtar, "el amor no es raro…..mientras haya amor", es cierto que era una demente, pero sabía del tema, y si te lo dijo la ex diosa del amor, ¿porque no?-

Gohan quedo callado, el tampoco sabía del tema, durante su vida para él fue solo pelear y sobrevivir, luchar y velar por todos, nunca supo cómo era el amor de verdad y además, está en un mundo diferente, a lo mejor era momento que el viera por su felicidad, al final, esta es una segunda oportunidad que se dio

Esto no era un simple momento de placer, realmente la amazona y la renard se le declaraban, y esto solo demostraba que realmente lo querían

-valla, me alagan, de verdad, pero soy un inexperto-

-tranquilo….nadie nace enseñado- haruhime asintió

-mi héroe gohan, aprendamos juntos- haruhime le sonrió y gohan igual

-¡gohan, chicos, a desayunar!- una voz se oyó al fondo y los tres la percataron

-bueno, tendremos que bajar, tranquilo gohan, llevémosla poco a poco- aisha le hablaba como toda una mujer, tranquila, educada y sobretodo muy tiernamente como haruhime para ambas besarlo en la mejilla cada una y levantarse

-ah; y gracias- ambas se colocaron sus ropas y salían del cuarto guiñándole el ojo por parte de aisha y haruhime sonriendo

Gohan se tocaba las mejillas y con sentir tal calidez se sintió tan feliz, para un hombre que una mujer te hable asi te da valor y esperanza, cada chica que ha conocido le ha ayudado a sobrellevar tanta tristeza y no solo ellas, sus amigos, bell y welf, gohan sonrió y se levantó agradeciendo este nuevo día y sobretodo, agradecido por poder proteger a tantas persona valiosas

Syr, y ryuu, ambas servían las comidas con un delantal y una sonrisa, a pesar de ser elfa quien podía tocarla era gohan, pero, eso no quitaba que la mañana empezó muy bien, alegres, compartiendo la mesa y sonriendo, era una familia que estaba feliz gohan de tener a su lado, recordando su antigua familia, gohan estaba realmente agradecido

-Ya paso una semana ¿eh?-

-sí, deberíamos retomar nuestras labores en orario-

-tómenselo con calma- dijo Artemis con una sonrisa –después de todo, la gente aún no se creen lo de gohan y bell-

Y efectivamente, bell, ahora era nivel 5, la gente casi le daba un ataque al corazón, "Little rocket" alcanzo el nivel 5 a solo poco tiempo del nivel 4, incluso la familia loki estaba sin palabras, ¿Cómo era posible?, si era asi, no solo superaba a muchos de sus miembros, sino que ahora estaba "al mismo nivel" que aventureros de clase alta como bete, tiona, Tione y a poco de alcanzar a los de más alto nivel como fin, riveria y ains, eina casi le da un ataque al corazón tanto por ella como por gohan- -

Y por el lado de gohan, según los rumores, el detuvo a yakon hasta que fue sellado, aunque claro con la espada, y pues, esto era una pequeña parte de la verdad, era suficiente para llamar de nuevo su atención, la familia Hestia creció en reputación de nuevo

-es increíble….nivel 5- bell estaba realmente contento siendo abrazado por lilith

-felicidades bell, te lo mereces- gohan le dijo con una sonrisa y ambos le sonrieron

-gracias a ti gohan, de verdad-

-¿recuerdas esa noche?- bell recordó y claro asintió

-a veces, el sufrimiento es necesario para sobresalir, tú sufriste mucho, eso te hizo grande, a todos -

-aunque…ninguno ha sufrido como tú, tus palabras son el motor de esta familia- dijo lilith sonrojando a gohan y todos ante lo dicho por la chica asintieron

-yo digo…..que le demos un aplauso a gohan- sama- haruhime dijo y efectivamente todos y todas le aplaudieron esto lo impresiono y lo sonrojo de verdad

-que viva nuestro líder-

-nuestro comandante-

-el salvador de este mundo-

-ba-basta por favor, me hacen sonrojar-

-un brindis…. ¡POR LA FAMILIA HESTIA!- ahora mikoto alzo una copa y todos la alzaron ahora fue Hestia quien se sonrojo

-por las diosas de nuestra familia- Hestia se sonrojo y hasta lloro un poco sonriendo

-MOO, son unos tontos- Hestia se limpió la cara y Artemis también lloro un poco las risas regresaron y la familia la pasaba muy bien

-y un brindis por nuestro su-comandante bell- gohan apunto a bell y todos también brindaron felices bell sonrió

-Hestia-sama, perdone mi pregunta pero, ¿es verdad que usted es la mejor diosa mujer?-

-bueno…-

-era la mejor- Artemis contesto –cuando estábamos en entrenamiento, ella sobresalía, pero era muy sola-

-¿y eso porque?-

-porque los otros eran un idiotas- Hestia cruzo los brazos –por eso me aleje de todos-

-pero incluso una Kaio-sama la reconoció, se supone que son sus superiores ¿no?-

-si , ella es muy asombrosa, pero lleva poco como Kaio-sama, creo que ella lleva menos que nosotros en la tierra, es decir menos de 1000 años-

-¿y eso es poco?- pregunto cómo broma syr

-para un Kaio-sama mínimo son 4000 años para decir que tiene experiencia-

-pero debe ser increíble, gobernar a los dioses….-

-no es tan sencillo, mikoto, "más poder, más responsabilidad"- contesto Artemis –sobre todo porque…hace mucho….murieron los otros 3- ahora se hizo un silencio en el lugar

-¿quiere decir que los otros 3…?-Hestia y Artemis asintieron

-ese maldito de "caos"…nos los arrebato, eran tan nobles, son estrictos, pero se preocupan y hacían de todo por el mundo-

-Hestia-sama… ¿Quién es verdaderamente "caos"?- la pregunta de haruhime las hizo mirarse

-hace 5000.000 de años, existieron demonios que destruían todo, pero el peor era "caos", era una abominación, un ser que jugaba con los planetas y las galaxias como si fueran juguetes, pero en vez de jugar…..los destruia- a todos les salió una gota de sudor

-como freezer- dijo gohan en voz baja

-los dioses supremos, unieron sus fuerzas, como muchos…..pero murieron y tuvo que sellarse, pero no se sabe más, además, se sellaron 4 mas-

-Entre ellos yakon-

-sí, solo quedan, la Kaio-sama de nuestro cuadrante…y la suprema Kaio-sama que sobrevivió-

-que miedo-

-sí, pensar que existen seres asi malvados- gohan por otro lado estaba pensativo si era alguien como freezer él podría ganarle sin problemas, pero no, si este "caos" es peor que yakon y yakon demostró ser muy peligroso…..entonces ni él podría ganarle, lo mejor era que estuviera asi

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado, una especie de prisión flotante habían cientos de ángeles mujeres con armaduras o túnicas, estaban en pose de guardia y vigilancia, eran bellísimas, dignas de ser llamadas ángeles pero su seriedad era otra cosa, como gohan

Unos pasos fuertes se escucharon al entrar al lugar siendo seguidos por otros pares de pasos seguidos la Kaio-sama del norte entraba y caminaba con rudeza, habían algunas celdas y adentro toda clase de criaturas con rostros perversos ella llego a una habitación y se detenían todos para ella abrir la puerta

-¿aun nada?-

-no mi lady, no encontramos nada-

-este calvario cada 1000 años es agotador-

-usted lo ha dicho su majestad-

La diosa se sentaba en su silla, era grande, como la de un ejecutivo, mientras sus ángeles se inclinaban en señal de respeto, los Ángeles son los guardianes de la Kaio-sama, por asi decirlo, son soldadas, su deber es asistir a la deidad de la galaxia norte

-y lo que es peor, solo la suprema y yo estamos haciendo esto….en fin, ¿consiguieron lo que les pedí?-

-si- una de ellas le paso una pequeña esfera

-¿esto es una?-

-funciona como una, si señora-

-vale, gracias-

-mi señora, me gustaría preguntar…. ¿porque debemos buscar en cada planeta?-

-es cierto, eres nueva ¿verdad?-

-sí, perdone mi ignorancia-

-descuida, solo puedo decirte que debemos encontrar el "corazón" y protegerlo…este nace cada 1000 en cualquier planeta y es nuestro deber protegerlo hasta que su esencia se duerma, si algo le pasa…estamos perdidos- la soldada se asustó un poco, viendo sobretodo el rostro e su ama y más cuando escucho que la superior de todo el universo estaba involucrada

-¡¿la suprema también!?- Kaio-sama asintió

-¡¿LA ENTIDAD SUPREMA DEL UNIVERSO!?, ¡¿LA CREADORA DEL UNIVERSO TAMBIEN!?-

-asi es, y quedando solo nosotros…es nuestro deber hallar el "corazón"-

-Kaio-sama, ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda al guerrero de la tierra que derroto a yakon…..son gohan-sama?-

-no, este es nuestro deber, él tiene una vida, no deberíamos molestarlo y menos estropear su paz con algo como esto, ¿entendido?-

-SI- dijeron con fuerte voz

-por cierto, ¿hubo dioses que no fueron al juicio de ishtar verdad?-

-si señora, dos, kel, y ares-

-ya veo….¿motivos?-

-no han especificado-

-kel, si no me equivoco es la diosa de las amazonas, y ares es el dios de la guerra-

-bueno….él está en guerra actualmente-

-¿disculpa?-

-si mírelo- la mujer creo una pantalla y ahí se vio como dos ejércitos luchaban entre sí, sin embargo, uno era penoso, estaba siendo derrotado con mucha facilidad-

-¿el ejército de ares es el que está ganando?-

-no…es el que está perdiendo-

-¡¿EHHHHH!?- la diosa miro y se asustó, el ejército estaba cayendo como moscas el lugar se llenó de un silencio cómico para después la diosa apagar la pantalla y soltar un suspiro muy grande

-mejor le hubiera pedido a gohan-san ser el dios de la guerra, de todas formas me hubiera dicho que no-

-¿deberíamos, hablar con él?-

-NO, no tiene caso, y kel ya me da igual, aunque ella haya tenido conexión con ishtar, cuando se van de sus tierras no pueden regresar, lo que haga ishtar ya no es su problema-

-pero yakon también era temido por las amazonas-

-mientras menos lo sepan mejor, conociendo a esas mujeres, si se enteran que gohan derroto a yakon, irían tras él y bueno; ya saben- todas se rieron un poco

-¿y que paso con las mujeres de la familia de ishtar?-

-véalas- una apunto y vio como aparecían muchas de las antiguas mujeres de ishtar ofreciendo sus servicios a los soldados-

-asi que al final decidieron esa vida….ni modo, los humanos deben ser conscientes de sus acciones, ese ya no es nuestro problema-

-en fin…continuemos-

-¡SI!-

Regresando a la tierra donde Hestia, gohan estaba entrenando con todos los chicos menos haruhime que estaba entrenando de otra manera junto a Artemis

-haruhime, tu no estas hecha para el combate, pero tu don está en el poder de aumentar el poder de tus aliados-

-¡SI!-la chica estaba sentada en el piso concentrando su poder mientras era envuelta por un aura dorada

-los muchachos ha alcanzado niveles muy altos, y con el poder de haruhime, se pueden hacer más fuertes aun temporalmente- mientras eso todos que luchaban con gohan atacándolo a la vez repetidamente

-valla, están muy animados eh….

-ahora que somos más fuertes, debemos entrenar mucho más- entre todos chocaban espadas y atacaban con puños y patadas a gran velocidad al Saiyajin

-eh, asi que es eso-

Gohan tomo distancia de todos los muchachos

-esperen, ahora que estamos en este tema, el poder de haruhime consiste en aumentar el nivel de cada uno ¿cierto?-

-sí, aumenta el nivel del usuario brevemente pero solo de uno- respondió aisha

-¿y también el de gohan?-

-gohan ya está en nivel 7, lo dudo- respondió Artemis

-pero no su nivel, su poder-

-a, si claro, también, pero depende del usuario -

-sí, es verdad, por el momento haruhime, no utilices tu fuerza si gohan no te da permiso o la situación se complica, solo puedes con uno- haruhime asintió por lo dicho por Artemis

-pero podemos ensayar, bell, inténtalo-

-¿yo?-

-sí, si haruhime-san aumenta tu nivel, estarás en nivel 6- bell se impresiono

-estarás al mismo nivel que ains wallestein- ahora si todos se asombraban pero sobretodo bell

-eso suena interesante bell, y la verdad me da curiosidad, ¿quieres intentarlo?- gohan alzo su espada contra bell que sudaba impresionado

-pero aun no domina bell el nivel 5, puede ser peligroso- afirmo lilith algo nerviosa

-puede ser…..entonces mejor no-

-NO- bell dijo con fuerza llamando a gohan

-es mi oportunidad, de tener el poder de quien decidí superar, si con entrenamiento puedo hacerlo, hagámoslo- bell se colocó en posición de combate a gohan quien mostro una sonrisa

Organizando el campo todos hacían espacio y solo haruhime se hizo a una distancia segura

-haruhime-san, cuando estés lista-

-bien- la chica miro a bell y después a gohan quien también se colocó en pose

Haruhime empezó a decir un extraño lenguaje y se ilumino de dorado como a bell; la espalda del chico empezó a brillar y en ese momento sus estadísticas empezaron a cambiar, y su nivel….paso de 5…a 6-

Bell quedo impresionado, se miró las manos fascinado, estaba en otro mundo, por fin, después de tanto, tanto sufrimiento, estaba en el nivel de quien juro superar, la princesa de la espada-

-¡ataca bell!- grito gohan con su arma y bell se colocó en guardia

Ambos se miraron serios y bel fue el primero en atacar su arma choco con la de gohan creando una corriente de viento que impresiono a todos

-¿Qué se siente bell?-

-increíble…-

-bien, pero no bajes la guardia- gohan ataco a bell que esquivo el ataque y ataco a gohan quien logró esquivar el ataque a una Super velocidad y ambos empezaron a intercambiar ataques a una Super velocidad creando corrientes de aire, bell atacaba de manera sorprendente asombrando incluso a gohan que esquivaba algunos ataques también de cuerpo y atacando también pero claro, conteniéndose aun pero gohan no bajaba la guardia ni un segundo

-increíble, bell-

-gracias-

Pero bell ya estaba sudando y empezó a jadear con fuerza al final ambos chocaron armas una última vez , espada y cuchillo , bell empezó a hacer fuerza y gritando con fuerza asombro levemente a gohan que no bajaba la seriedad en ningún momento, el Saiyajin estaba concentrado en la pelea y no bajo su tensión la pelea empezaba a tornarse de fuerza

Al final haruhime empezó a sudar y bell también, gohan noto esto

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito gohan empujando a bell

-haruhime, detente- la chica suspiro y bell dejo de brillar también jadeando todos quedaron en silencio

-increíble, bell, eso fue asombroso- dijo gohan con una sonrisa

-¿en serio?- bell estaba por desplomarse pero gohan lo detuvo y lilith lo ayudo a sostenerse

-¿están bien ambos?-

-si-

-si gohan-sama-

-eso fue increíble bell- felicito welf -¿Qué se sintió estar en el nivel 6 por un minuto?-

-increíble…ahora tengo más ganas de llegar a ese nivel-

-yo también tengo ganas- dijo welf mas motivado

-nuestra misión ahora, es llegar al nivel 6 todos- lilith alzo el puño y todos igual gohan y Artemis se rieron pero estaban muy motivados

-bien, yo tampoco me quedare atrás, dominare la fase que logre hace poco-

-¿por cierto gohan? ¿Cómo se llama?, la transformación de los rayos-

-bueno, es del Super Saiyajin pero más poderosa-

-entonces llámala Super Saiyajin 2- dijo haruhime

-Super Saiyajin 2, buen nombre-

-si me gusta- gohan se quedó pensativo y sonrió

-¡excelente nombre!-respondió feliz

Hestia por otro lado llego al lado de Artemis

-que pelea-

-sí, pero es obvio que gohan se contuvo-

-es obvio, pero, nuestras fuerzas están creciendo-

-tú lo has dicho amiga-

Después de esa sección de entrenamiento gohan, decidiría caminar por la ciudad para despejarse por un rato, algunos aventureros lo felicitaban y también otras se le insinuaban esto sonrojaba un poco más al Saiyajin pues aunque la gente no sabía que el derroto a yakon, si lo contuvo y eso es prueba de valor

-Haaa, esto es vergonzoso- dijo gohan golpeándose la frente y al ver una pequeña cafetería se sentó en ella como para desesterarse y cuando iba a entrar se encontró con ains

-¿ains?-

-gohan….-

-qué bueno verte de nuevo-

-igual-

Ambos salieron después de comprar un dulce para cada uno, más que un dulce una bolsa cada uno, era normal en gohan pues su apetito era asombroso, incluso entre syr y ryuu lograban llenarlo, pero ains no se quedaba atrás

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, no te he visto en mucho tiempo-

-sí, lo sé, perdón por no entrenar de nuevo-

-descuida- la chica empezó a comer de un pan como gohan y asi fueron caminando

-felicidades-

-¿eh?-

-gracias a ti derrotaron a ese monstruo-

-ah, no, no fui solo yo…..- ains volteo y le puso el pan cerca de la boca

-¿quieres?-

-¿segura?- gohan se sonrojo de nuevo

-me das del tuyo también-

-ah, está bien- con mucha pena gohan le daba una mordida al pan intentando no llevarse tanta comida a la boca

Ains cómicamente le apunto a el que el llevaba y el solo lo coloco de igual forma para morderlo gohan no entendía mucho pero estaba muy nervioso y extrañado por esta escena

-estas rojo ¿estás bien?-

-eh, si…..Jajajaja-

-eres muy tímido, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, eso es lindo-

-Jejejje-

-sabes, tu rostro me recuerda a alguien-

-¿mi rostro?-

-sí, pero eso fue solo un sueño, olvídalo-

-Ehh, está bien ains-san-

-solo ains-

-¿eh?-

-sabes incluso tu podrías derrotar al Dragon negro-

-¿Dragon negro? Ah si ahora que lo recuerdo ya me han contado de esa criatura-

-asi es, es una criatura que derroto a las familia de Zeus hace mucho, uroboros era la segunda que estaba por debajo del, y que derroto a la familia Hera-

-Ehh, ya veo-

-sin embargo, el Dragon negro es conocido como un Dios en muchos lugares-

-pero me dijiste que derroto a una familia entera- sin embargo ains estaba por primera vez seria asustando un poco al Saiyajin ella lo vio por un segundo, gohan inclino la cabeza por un segundo

-gohan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?, yo sé que tú puedes concederme ese favor- ains de inmediato empuño un puño y tomo la mano de gohan asombrándolo un poco

-¿yo?-

-sí, te lo suplico con el alma-

-si puedo hacerlo…-

-yo sé que sí, no, tu eres el único que puede hacerlo- ains empezó a mostrar una voz ma femenina y hasta casi al borde de las lágrimas gohan noto que esto era algo muy serio

-dime por favor que es-

-¡DERROTA AL DRAGON NEGRO DE UN OJO!, ¡VENGA A MI MADRE POR FAVOR!-

-¿disculpa?-

La gente empezó a mirar un poco la escena pues ains empezó a llorar y esto claro dejaría en mala imagen a gohan, ya que ains más que una celebridad era una diosa mortal y si la veían llorar o enojarse, los hombres y hasta muchas mujeres sospecharían cosas

-ains por favor cálmate, ven hablemos por haya-

Gohan llevo a ains a un parque ya más tranquila gohan le llevo algo de beber

-gracias-

-¿estas mejor?-

-si-

-ahora si, ¿me puedes explicar con más calma?, ¿Por qué quieres que mate a ese Dragon?-

-hace mucho, cuando apenas era una niña, mi madre cuando perdió a mi papa, el Dragon negro ataco nuestra aldea y la destruyo completamente- gohan se impresiono un poco por esto

-¿enserio?-

-sí, pero cuando recupere la conciencia, mi madre me dijo que el Dragon había sido derrotado, y que por lo que se pudo ver fue un extraño guerrero o eso decían los rumores- gohan escuchaba atento a la chica que hablaba con tono algo nostálgico

-sin embargo…..el Dragon ataco de nuevo, había sobrevivido y regreso a nosotros, más poderoso que nunca, pero esta vez, nadie pudo detenerlo y se adueñó de las tierras completamente donde vivíamos, mi madre…está atrapada, viviendo como esclava de esa cosa junto a la gente- ains empezó a empuñar sus manos y sorpresivamente lagrimas empezaron a caer de su cara

Gohan al verla asi se impresiono, era la primera vez que la chica lloraba de esa forma, era como si estuviera dejando salir lagrimas acumuladas, tristeza acumulada, ella siempre era estoica y aunque era muy linda tanto en actitud como en persona, nunca mostro esta faceta, incluso llorando era hermosa, gohan le paso un pañuelo y ella lo recibió

-lo siento-

-descuida, a veces llorar nos limpia-

-gracias, mi madre logro que yo escapara pero eso fue cuando tenía 6 años, pude llegar a orario, a la espera de alguien que pudiera ayudarme-

-pero…..entonces ¿Por qué tú y tu familia no han ido a luchar?, entre todos podrían ganar o uniéndose todas las familias-

-no, es imposible, no somos tan fuertes, y el único de nivel 7 era ottar, y ellos nunca han ayudado, y aun asi sería imposible, nadie se atreve a desafiar a ese monstruo-

-ya veo….-

-por eso, pensé…que tal vez…..ah, que estoy diciendo, no debería involucrarte en mis problemas- ains se levantó y miro a gohan sonriéndole

-no, espera, si es asi ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda desde antes?-

-te seré sincera, no pensaba que fueras tan fuerte, pero después de todo, puedo ver en ti el héroe que tanto he esperado para salvar a mi madre, y ni siquiera sé si sigue viva-

-no pierdas las esperanzas- gohan la tomo del hombro, el desde niño vio a gente sufrir, perder a sus seres queridos, llorando en sus cadáveres, incluso a sus amigos, desde ese día, desde que era un niño, juro defender a los que lo necesitaran, como su padre, como sus amigos, el cargaría con sus muertes y defendería a los suyos, ver a alguien asi sobretodo en ains le hizo sentir pena, recordarle esos días, en su ser era incapaz de ver a alguien sufrir y no apoyarlo

-está decidido, ¡te ayudare!, salvemos a tu madre-

Ains abrió los ojos de par en par, sería posible, el chico que estaba aquí, le dijo que le ayudaría con algo que era imposible para el mundo, pero después de tantas cosas, podía ver un rayo de esperanza en el, desde que lo conoció, gohan era muy noble y amable, incluso la ayudo a entrenar , lo conocio de tal manera que era alguien que no solo se ganó su confianza sino su amistad aun siendo de familias diferentes

-¿es…..en serio?-

-claro que si, no dejare que una amiga sufra….se lo que es perder a tus padres joven, te ayudare-

-¡¿ES EN SERIO!?-

-sí, es una promesa- ains se tapó la boca para no gritar, no vio mentira en sus palabras tan serias, y esa sonrisa con tanta confianza, la lleno de alegría

-¡¿NO ME MIENTES!?, ¿ES EN SERIO?-

-sí, lo hare- ains e alegro muchísimo y hasta lo abrazo

-genial, si, contigo puedo hacerlo, gracias, contigo e que puedo recuperar a mi madre-

-Jejejje- ains miro al Saiyajin y se ruborizo

-bueno…..esto…..-gohan noto que ains no lo soltaba y ella lo vio con algo de duda y cuando vio que no lo soltaba se sonrojo levemente

-lo…siento-

-descuida…-

-bueno…. ¿y dónde queda tu antigua casa?-

-es lejos, diría que a 5 días de orario, por esas colinas-

-mmmm, tendríamos que avisar a nuestras familias-

-hablemos con loki y tu diosa, yo le daré la noticia-

-sí, asi es-

Después de hablar se fueron directamente primero a hablar con Hestia y Artemis

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- Hestia soltó un grito de sorpresa y gohan solo estiro sus brazos con sudor

-cálmate Hestia-

-¿Qué quieres derrotar al Dragon negro de un ojo?- Artemis miro a gohan con algo de seriedad -¿y eso porque?-

-porque ains-san me dijo que el Dragon negro tiene a toda una tierra esclavizada-

-¿eso es verdad?- preguntaron los chicos a Hestia

-sí, es cierto, y nadie puede hacerle frente, por eso es tan engreído esa cosa, es cierto que gohan puede ganarle, pero…..

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no puedo ir?, Hestia, solo quiero ayudar a ains-san, es todo te lo prometo- gohan se colocó de manera suplicante los demás miraron a ains sin embargo la chica empezó a hacer una mueca de sonreír-

-welf, respóndeme, ains ¿es la favorita de loki cierto?-

-eh, si-

-si gohan derrota al Dragon negro y ayuda a ains-no sé qué, esa plana me debería otra más grande…Jejejje….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MUY BIEN, QUE ASI SEA- gohan y a todos le salió una gota de sudor por la cara de Hestia, llena de risa maniaca y también alzando sus brazos de manera loca

-¿Hestia-sama?- todos se colocaron mudos con rostros cómicos y Artemis suspiro golpeándose la frente de igual forma Hestia seguía riéndose

-¿entonces…..nos dejaras?-

-por mí no hay problema, gohan podría acabar con él, pero debo hablar con esa pelele plana pelirroja ojos de chino- Hestia se levantó y cuando lo hizo se escuchó un grito de afuera que era de loki

-¡SAL DE HAY CANICA!-

-hablando del rey de roma- Hestia salió corriendo hacia la puerta

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR EN MI CASA!-

-¡YO GRITO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!- loki desde afuera con ains apuntaba a Hestia

-ES MI CASA PLANA, RESPETA-

-¡QUE VALOR TIENES PARA HABLARME ASI CANICA!-

-PUES PREFIERO SER CANICA PERO CON PECHOS-

Las dos chocaron sus rostros entre si mirándose con rabia cómicamente pero siendo separadas por gohan y ains ambas pataleaban cómicamente hasta que se cansaron

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué clase de tonterías le estás haciendo creer a mi ains-chan?-

-¡¿tonterías!?, que mal agradecida eres, justo había aceptado que gohan ayudara a ains-no sé qué- loki y ains se asombraron

-¿en serio?- dijo ains moviendo su mechón de arriba

-Ahh, si, y aun si me negara conociendo a gohan, iría si o si- gohan se rasco la nuca

-¿lo dices en serio?- loki se calmó y miro a Hestia

-eso sí, a ti no te saldrá gratis- loki se volvió a enojar cuando Hestia le sonrió

-¡YA ME LO ESPERABA, ERES TODA UNA ABUSIVA!-

-¿abusiva yo?, te estoy prestando mi fuerza para derrotar al Dragon negro, deberías agradecerme-

-¡PRESUMIDA!-

-PECHO PLANO-

-ENANA-

-OJOS CHINOS-

-VIRGEN- Hestia se enojó pero después sonrió de manera maquiavélica

-JAJAJAJA, POBRE DEL QUE TE TUVIERA, NO TUVO NADA QUE MIRAR JAJAJAJAJA- loki le salió vapor de sus orejas, Ambas se volvían a chocar sus rostros y todos suspiraron de nuevo esta vez se hizo más violenta la escena pero sin dejar la comedia gohan y ains de nuevo tuvieron que separarlas

-Bueno ya párenle- Artemis se hizo en medio- entremos mejor, solo están molestando a los vecinos-

-HUMP-ambas voltearon sus rostros

En la mansión loki se sentó en una silla y Hestia en frente cada uno con su miembro y bueno Hestia, con los suyos ambas estaban más calmadas

-oye tu, ¿en verdad vas a ayudar a mi ains a ese favor?- loki apunto a gohan que se asombro

-S-SI-

-oye, no te dirijas asi a mi familia-

-bueno, bueno, mejor hablo yo- dijo Artemis deteniendo a Hestia

-las dos si que se odian ¿eh?- aisha cruzada de brazos miraba con una sonrisa la escena

-sí, gohan nos comentó, y está dispuesto a ayudarte loki, con gohan derrotar al Dragon será sencillo-

-HUMP, pues lo dudo, pero su ventaja es que tiene la espada Z, y con ella puede derrotar al Dragon-Artemis tenia tapada la boca de Hestia que estaba mostrando signos de enojo cómico

-aun asi, esto es algo que puede describirse como un hecho histórico y creo que para las dos familias es conveniente-

-si eso creo, pero esto es más por el hecho de ains y para que la familia loki recupere la gloria que tenía antes, ¿no lo crees asi?- loki miro a gohan que asintió

-la verdad no me interesa eso de ser héroe, mientras pueda ayudar a ains-

-gohan….- loki apretó los dientes pero con ver a ains asi no podía evitar sentirse feliz también y por ello no tenía opción

-AHHH, BIEN, BIEN, ACEPTO, pero tengo una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que solo valla el- todos los miembros se impresionaron

-¿puedo saber porque?- pregunto Artemis y Hestia se zafaba regresándole el aire

-óyeme, ¿y eso porque?-

-si te quedo debiendo un favor de este tamaño, al menos quiero la mayor parte de la gloria por matar al Dragon-

-AHHHH, ¿ES CHISTE CIERTO?-

-oye, tú ya tienes muchas cosas, también debo pensar en mi familia-

-no tiene chiste, es obvio que gohan derrotara al Dragon- reafirmo aisha y lilith asintió

-ah pero nadie lo sabrá- a todos le salió una gota de sudor y ains solo se preocupo

-no se esperaría menos de la diosa de las bromas y el engaño- Hestia se apoyó en la mesa

-aun asi….si en verdad puedes ayudar a ains, estaré dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que me pidas después, incluso te daré toda la riqueza que se dé por su cabeza- loki asintió con su cabeza levemente-

Hestia miro a los miembros de su familia, esto era una decisión que debían tomar todos juntos, dar ese enorme y glorioso triunfo a la familia loki o no aceptar todos vieron a gohan y le sonrieron

-bien, aceptamos- dijo bell asombrando a gohan y a ains pero sobre todo a gohan

-chicos…-

-gohan, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, es nuestro turno de hacer algo por ti-

-es cierto lo que dice bell, aun si nadie lo sabe, nosotros si-

-además, un favor de la familia loki es igual de bueno como las ganancias-

-chicos….- gohan sonrió de felicidad, no cabe duda, su familia era inigualable y estaba muy feliz de tenerlos a su lado

-chicos…gracias- ains se inclinó en señal de respeto loki estuvo callada y Hestia igual

-¿y tú gohan…?-

-igual, no me importa eso, mientras ayude a ains- ains sonrió aún mas

-entonces, parece que está decidido-

-lo aceptaron muy rápido-

-Ahh, al final loki, ya no me importa tanto la fama, conseguí algo mejor, una familia y como diosa del hogar, eso me hace más feliz-

-a- bueno… ¡gracias Hestia!- loki se inclinó ante Hestia asombrándola y sonrojándola

-deja eso imbécil, es normal que pienses en tu familia igual- Hestia se sonrojo también

-y a ti Artemis y a ustedes- Artemis le sonrió y cada miembro hizo su gesto

-y sobretodo….a ti…..gohan-

-olvídelo, no necesita agradecerme- loki mostro una sonrisa pero disimulada como ains

-bien, ¿entonces cuál es tu plan loki?-

-nada, hablare con mi familia y formare un equipo para que acompañe y guie a gohan, el Dragon negro está en las cordilleras lejos de orario, serán más o menos 5 días de viaje-

-¿las cordilleras?, pero por ahí por se encuentra…..

-sí, esa familia-

-¿esa familia?- pregunto gohan

-mis hijos se encargaran de explicarte todo, ¿te parece que salgan, en dos días?-

-me parece bien, si ustedes están de acuerdo-

-sí, eso dará tiempo para preparase y tu igual-

-está bien , dos días loki, sellamos el trato- Hestia le estiro la mano y loki la estrecho

-bien, ¡gohan!-

-¡¿si!?-

-no quiero saber que fallaste, te encargo a mis hijos y sobre todo a ains, si algo pasa y regresas con las manos vacías…¡no te lo perdonare!- loki coloco rostro serio y hasta abrió los ojos , Hestia se colocó algo seria y Artemis igual pero gohan no bajo la mirada y también estaba serio

-no quedare como un mentiroso, se lo prometo-

-entonces…. ¡no quiero tampoco que toques a mi ains!- ahora gohan si se sonrojo y ains hizo una mueca adorable sonrojada

-¿disculpe?-

-es todo, adiós- loki tomo a ains y salió regresando a su actitud alegre y ains se despidió con la mano

-AHHHH, ESA ABUSIVA-

-lo siento chicos, pero…..gracias-

-descuida gohan-

-asi que….¿una alianza temporal eh?-

-si…..esto es raro- gohan suspiro y se colocó serio

-¡BIEN! ¡LES PROMETO QUE NO FALLARE NO LOS DECEPCIONARE!- todos asintieron mirando al Saiyajin

Por otro lado en una especie de coliseo una chica estaba sentada en un cojín con apariencia de niña mostrando una sonrisa mientras que por otro lado un grupo de sujetos con capuchas negras se encontraban observando un circulo con 5 emblemas uno de ellos dos tenian una letra marcada aunque uno era mas grande

_**-¡pronto empezara en banquete!- **_

Fin del capítulo 34

_**Y bueno, como dije, este es el fin de la temporada 2, pero empieza un nuevo arco mientras llega la tercera temporada si Dios quiere, será corta, por hay de unos 5 capítulos mas o menos y no sera de solo ganar XD en fin , Y Bueno, esta semana empiezo maken ki y kenja no mago, sekirei espero me den un tiempito más y como con Senran kagura, freezing igual ya que sigue sin haber noticia, bueno, espero que estén bien y cuídense bye :3 **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 35: alianza **_

Después de la charla que tuvieron con la diosa loki, ahora eran ellos quienes hablaban entre si, discutir los pros y contra de esta misión, aunque claro ya estaba decidido todo y por ende ya no había vuelta atrás y comentándole todo a syr y a ryuu

-y eso pasa-

-¿Ehh?, ¿entonces quieres ayudar a la "princesa de la espada no gohan?- ambas miraron de manera seria y entrecortada al Saiyajin

-solo me gustaría ayudarla, no lo hago para fama ni reconocimiento-

-lo sabemos, solo que….SON 5 DIAS o puede que mas- syr abrazo a gohan cómicamente

-prometió que cuando acabemos regresare-

-Haaa, pues si esa es la condición de la diosa loki, pues no hay remedio- afirmó ryuu

-muchachos, gracias de nuevo-

-olvídalo, además sacamos provecho, tendremos a la familia loki con un favor a nosotros- dijo lilith muy contenta

-jamás pensé que ayudaríamos a esa loca plana, pero bueno, gohan ten cuidado con esos dementes- le advirtió Hestia

-¿con ellos?-

-la familia loki es muy orgullosa, desde que hemos avanzado he escuchado por hy que muchos de ellos te tienen celos y por eso pueden complicarte las cosas-

-es verdad gohan, son muy orgullosos, aun siendo de niveles inferiores- le termino de advertir aisha

-sobre todo porque bell ya supero a muchos de sus miembros, incluso nosotros, no me extrañarían que busquen perjudicarte- también advirtió welf

-si entiendo, descuiden, en cuanto terminemos la misión regresare-

-sin embargo, esto me hace ver que cambiamos ¿no?-

-¿eh?- todos miraron a Artemis

-si, es decir, en esta misión la familia loki se llevaba la gloria y no colocamos problemas por ello, creo….que par bien, cambiamos y dejamos cosas atrás para ayudar a otros-

Y era verdad, no cualquiera entrega semejante gloria asi de fácil a cualquiera, en el caso de ellos que siempre fueron vistos con desprecio sobre todo por la misma familia loki ahora iban a ayudarlos, no cualquiera ayuda a un rival asi de fácil

-es cierto, creo que nos pasamos de buenos pero….lo que sea para ayudar a gohan- gohan miro a lilith sonriéndose los dos

-bueno, pero sobretodo tu Hestia, no pensé que aceptaras tan fácil-

-HA- Hestia se volteo con un puchero -esa bruja me deberá mucho, no me quejo-

-sí, cierto, aun asi, loki no vendría en persona para negociar, eso indica que en serio quería ayudar a ains-

-esa lesbiana plana, solo espero que gohan no le pase nada o yo le enseñare el significado de dolor- Hestia prendió su cabello de fuego y su puño cómicamente sacando una gota de sudor en cada uno

En esa misma noche gohan estaba sentado leyendo un poco hasta que mikoto se acerco

-gohan-dono….-

-hola mikoto-

-la casa estará muy sola sin ti-

-no exageres mikoto- respondió gohan con una pequeña risa

-no exagero, es verdad que somos una familia, pero tú eres el alma de nuestra familia- gohan se volvió a reír

-si van al calabozo, recuerden obedecer a bell y no confiarse-

-si gohan- mikoto acerco su mano con la del – harás mucha falta –

-mikoto…- la chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla asombrándolo un poco

-gracias a ti recupere a mi amiga de la infancia, siempre te lo agradece, no conozco mucho a la princesa de la espada, pero es buena persona, ¡recupera a su madre y salva a la gente!-

-mikoto… ¡te lo prometo!- la chica le sonrió y se levantó ella voltio su rostro y estaba sonrojada jugando con su cabello gohan también se avergonzó tocando su mejilla

Por otro lado en la familia loki, la diosa y su familia entera se encontraban hablando entre si

-¿una alianza con la familia Hestia?-

-¿habla en serio diosa loki?-

-vamos a derrotar al Dragon negro de un solo ojo-

-¡¿QUEEEEE!?- fue el grito de todos los aventureros

-¡¿está bromeando diosa loki?, ¡¿con esos!?- ains hizo un gesto molesto por el comentario de su compañero

-no, solo nos ayudara su aventurero más fuerte, "el campeón de los dioses"- a todos le salió una gota de sudor

-¡¿SOLO UNO!?-

-¡nos están tomando el pelo!-

-¡SILENCIO!- riveria desde su lugar les grito a todos

-no sean descorteses, además él es nivel 7, deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos que nos ayude un aventurero con tanta reputación como el-

-¡además él tiene la espada Z!- afirmo loki

-¡¿tan genial es esa espada!?- uno hablo de manera despreocupada pero loki abrió sus ojos

-¡me hacen repetirlo ¿eh?- el aventurero se asustó por la voz de loki cosa que extraño a cada uno

-¡es el arma suprema, no lo olviden!-

-bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que con esa espada pueden matar al Dragon negro y cuando suceda, ustedes ganaran una gran reputación-

-pero…..-

-tranquilos, ya llegue a un trato con la canica de Hestia, asi que no hay problema, ¿y entonces?- todos se miraron entre si

-ah y si matan al Dragon, ganaran reputación con ains-

-¡LO HAREMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!- el grito desbordante de hombres y toda la familia se oyo ains hizo un puchero mirando a loki

.-lo siento ains, pero recuerda que eres solo mía-

-de gohan…

-¿eh?-

-nada- ains se retiró y loki quedo sudando cómicamente

-¿Qué pasa bete?-

-¡que te importa!- el chico le contesto a riveria alejándose y esta solo suspiro

-es una buena ayuda, además pensábamos ir por el en el futuro para ayudar a ains, me alegra que aceptara-

-sí, eso creo- respondió garete pero eso si quien se mantenía seria era Tione, pero no porque le desagrade el Saiyajin, sino por algo más, algo le desagradaba de otro tema

-¿Qué pasa Tione?-

-nada tiona-

-¿no te gusta que el argonauta venga?, yo estoy feliz-

-no, no me desagrada, solo que….

-¿Qué?-

-olvídalo- la chica se fue y tiona inclino su cabeza

-¡PUES A MI SII!-

-¿Qué te pasa lefiya?-

-no quiero que se acerque a ains-san- la chica hacia una especie de berrinche sacando una gota de sudor en tiona

-pobre chico, la va a tener difícil- dijo riveria mirando a su loco y a veces estúpido grupo, ella los quería, pero a veces se portaban como idiotas y más cuando él les ayudo tanto en tiempo pasado

-entonces preparémonos para ir- fin dijo a todos los de alto nivel asintiendo y preparando su salida

En esa misma noche el Saiyajin estaba dormido hasta que sintió que tenia algo de nuevo a su lado y cuando se despertó para mirar vio a las dos días, haruhime y a aisha apegadas a el

_-¿vinieron todas a la vez?-_ gohan le salió una gota de sudor al parecer estaban aprovechando sus últimos días antes que se fuera por un" largo tiempo" el suspiro y simplemente se durmió

Pasaron los dos días y gohan en la mañana ya se organizaba, colocándose su dogi, y claro amarrándose la espada Z en su espalda

-bien, estoy preparado- gohan se acomodó sus muñequeras

-gohan, deja la seriedad, te ira bien-

-no sé qué tan fuerte sea ese Dragon o que nos toparemos, mejor estar preparado-

-claro….bueno, gohan tu brazo está en perfecto estado, cuídalo- welf miro a gohan ganándose un gracias

-gohan, ten, pociones curativas, esto por si aparecen monstruos, este es un rastreador, y aquí hay dinero y cosas- lilith le paso una bolsa

-gohan, antes de irte ven- aisha le llamo al Saiyajin ella saco una vendaje y empezó a amarrar el brazo del Saiyajin

-listo, este es un vendaje encantado, protegerá un poco más tu brazo de la humedad asi puedes entrar con él a los ríos o saunas, es mejor que no te alejes del, esos infelices pueden hacerte alguna trampa-

-creo que exageras pero te lo agradezco- aisha le guiño el ojo

-ten gohan, te preparamos almuerzo- syr y ryuu le pasaron unas bolsas

-gohan-dono, haruhime y yo te hicimos este talismán, te protegerá- las dos le pegaron el talismán en la espada

-valla, muchas gracias a todos, los extrañare-

-y nosotros a ti, cuídate-

-¡SI!-

-awwwww, gohan, extrañare tu olor- Hestia y Artemis se pegaron y empezaron a olfatear a el Saiyajin

-cálmense Jejejje-

-bell, que no le pase nada durante el camino-

-si tranquilas- a bell le salió una gota de sudor

-a gohan, llévate esto- Hestia le paso una bandera y se la coloco en la espada era la bandera de la familia Hestia gohan como el representante y el comandante debía portal la bandera de la familia Hestia y el la espada Z era más emblemática

-bien, me voy- todos juntaron sus manos en una señal de unión familiar despidiéndose con una sonrisa todos le zarandearon la mano y gohan y bell se fueron, bell solo era algo como un escolta, ya que si gohan llegaba solo a la familia estaría mal visto, más cuando él es un aventurero nivel 7

-lo siento gohan, no pude darte nada-

-no digas eso, gracias por acompañarme, mientras yo no este tyu estas a cargo- bell asintió con fuerza

-has cambiado bell, cuando te conocí eras alguien inseguro y de hecho, yo no era diferente, pero tú has madurado, me alegro ver cuánto has crecido-

-gohan….tu nunca fuiste inseguro, la familia creció gracias a ti, pude conocer el amor real y pude hacerme fuerte, me alegra que nos hayamos hecho hermanos-

-igualmente- ambos se miraron y se regalaron una sonrisa de emoción y de hermandad

-creo que la casa de loki está por aquí…

-si vamos-

Después de caminar llegaron a la casa de la familia loki se notaba por el símbolo de un payaso con una sonrisa macabra, la verdad esa bandera era muy tétrica, pero bueno, ella es la diosa de las bromas y el engaño por eso el símbolo, como Hestia su símbolo era la llama de fuego y Artemis era el arco y la flecha , el nuevo símbolo de la familia Hestia era una flecha con fuego en la punta aunque también se le agrego una nube

Al llegar dos aventureros estaban escoltando la puerta

-¿Quiénes son?-

-venimos de la familia Hestia- respondió gohan

-ah entonces eres tu …..tenemos que informarte que la familia loki se encuentra en esa dirección preparándose para partir- uno apunto a una dirección

-argonauta- una voz se escuchó detrás y era tiona que llego a recibirlos

-hola argonauta- la chica saludo muy emocionada a gohan

-hola….tiona ¿cierto?-

-si, vengan los guiare-

La chica los llevo hacia el lugar donde estaban los miembros cuando llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa, muchos aventureros estaban en el lugar organizándose para ir a su destino se vieron vehículos de carga, y hasta algunos caballos que se encargarían de transportar los vehículos, se vieron muchos y muchas, aventureros heteromorfos, y algunos con armaduras muy elegantes

-¡¿y esto?!- pregunto bell sorprendido

-¿pues que esperabas?, vamos a ir a enfrentar la criatura más peligrosa, tenemos que ir listos- hablaba tiona con una sonrisa hasta gohan estaba sorprendido porque el pensó que no se armarían tanto

-¡oigan! ¡"el campeón de orario ya vino"!- tiona le grito a todos, y volteaban a ver a gohan, sin embargo el recibimiento no fue muy bueno, muchos de ellos sobretodo hombres los vieron con mala cara, no disimulaban en realidad los vieron con mal rostro, bell no se extrañó, incluso gohan se esperó un resultado asi pero bell fue más serio

-lo que sospeche, no somos bienvenidos- dijo bell con mal rostro, gohan solo suspiro

-Jejejje, no hagas caso argonauta-

-¿argonauta?, ¿Por qué me llamas asi todo el tiempo?-

-porque eres como un héroe de una historia- a gohan le salió una gota de sudor por la sonrisa de la chica

-bienvenido- el líder de todo el equipo, Finn se hizo presente ante los dos -¡pensé que solo sería uno!-

-yo solo vine a escoltar a gohan, para la familia Hestia que nuestro comandante venga solo no está permitido- hablo bell de manera seria

-ya veo, tu eres "Little rocket", entiendo, y gracias-

-sin embargo, no es un recibimiento muy encantador, se puede ver que no somos bienvenidos- hablo nuevamente bell

-no les hagas caso, es todo un gusto trabajar contigo-

-igual….mente- hablo gohan dándole la mano

-¡¿TU UN ESCOLTA!?, ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!- bete se hizo detrás de los - ¿un conejo escoltando?-

-¡bete!- riveria desde un lugar regaño a bete sin embargo muchos empezaron a reírse pero de manera disimulada

-¡¿no puedo o que!?- respondió bell serio

-¡¿no te estas creyendo mucho solo porque subiste de nivel hace poco!?- gohan solo miraba serio pero cuando iba a hablar bell e hizo una señal de que el seria quien se haría cargo

-mira, te seré sincero, no me gusta la idea que nuestro comandante este con ustedes solo, sin embargo, no queremos problemas- ambos se miraron con fiereza, gohan solo miraba, él sabía que si se entrometía solo lo haría quedar mal, sobre todo cuando bell, como a cada uno de ellos, siempre lo humillaron

-¡SI ALGO LE PASA A NUESTRO COMANDANTE LA FAMILIA HESTIA NUNCA LOS PERDONARA!-

-¡cállate de una….!-bete le lanzo una patada a bell pero antes que el se diera cuenta bell ya la bloqueaba con su antebrazo para sostener su pierna y lanzarlo con rabia hacia un lugar impresionando a todos los aventureros y un poco a los de alto nivel incluso a fin

Bete frenaba en el piso sin embargo se notaba sorprendido y hasta furioso

-¡¿CÓMO TE….!?- Bell se hizo frente a él en una pose de lucha, incluso bell para muchos se sintió como un aura asesina apareció frente a el intimidando a muchos hasta bete empezó a sudar un poco

_-no estoy al nivel de gohan…..pero ya no soy el mismo perdedor de esos tiempos_-

-¡eres un….!-

-bell tranquilo- gohan le grito desde su lugar donde veía y este hizo caso calmándose

-lo mismo para ti bete- fin se acercó algo molesto y detenía a su colega

-¡no me detengas, le voy a enseñar!-

-no vinimos a pelar entre nosotros, basta-

-él tiene razón, mejor cálmate- gohan se acercó y calmo a su hermano bete solo chasqueo la lengua y se fue

-lo siento por eso-

-lo mismo digo-

-gohan….lo sien….-

-felicidades, bell, ¡te has hecho muy fuerte!- gohan le hablo en su oído y bell se impresiono, recordó aquellas humillaciones y que por fin pudo hacerse reconocer, esto lo alegro pero no lo expreso sino con una lagrima -¡lilith estaría orgullosa!-

-gracias-

-gohan…..- ains se acercó a los dos algo nerviosa

-a ains, descuida, no pasó nada-

-¿seguro?-

-si-

-bueno, me retiro, gohan, cuídate- los dos chocaron sus palmas y bell salía derecho algunos incluso le hicieron camino

-disculpa, quiero pedirte perdón en el nombre de mi camarada- riveria se acercó junto a ains

-descuida-

_-no me lo puedo creer, ese chico se volvió tan fuerte que lanzo a bete, fue capaz de alzar su peso….el…. ¡se volvió la imagen de gohan-san!- _

-¿ocurre algo?-

-no nada- respondió riveria

-valla, Little Rookie en serio lanzo a bete, ¿será que es más fuerte que el?- Tione quien también miro se quedó impresionada

-¡CALLATE AMAZONAS ESTUPIDA!- bete escucho y se enojó pero después voltio pero en su rostro bete estaba nervioso y sudando, seguramente esa demostración fue mucho para su orgulloso ser

-entonces gohan, contamos contigo, es un gusto trabajar contigo-

-gracias, igualmente- aun asi muchos no estaban contentos y se notaba

_**En otro lugar en otro espacio se observaba la cárcel nuevamente**_

* * *

-¡¿nada!?-

-no aun no, nada del "corazón"-

-que seriedad, jamás nos tardamos tanto en encontrarla, en fin, descansemos por unos días-

-pero mi lady-

-llevamos asi por mucho tiempo no se sobres fuercen- las chicas se miraron entre si y solo aceptaron las palabras de su ama

Dos de las chicas caminaban por las celdas que estaban cerradas

-Haaa, que cansancio-

-sí, la verdad me alegra que Kaio-sama nos diera un descanso, mis alas están entumidas-

-¿y como vez el trabajo?-

-agotador….-ambas se rieron un poco

-asi que ¿aquí encierran a los criminales del universo?-

-asi es, desde dioses hasta humanos, no es precisamente un infierno, es una cárcel común-

-Ehh-

-menos…por ese- la mujer apunto a una enorme donde estaba el símbolo de Kaio

-¡¿Qué hay hay!?-

-el peor criminal del universo-

-¿el peor?-

-asi es, encerrado en una gigante roja-

-¿tanto asi?-

-asi es, si escapara quien sabe que pasaría, debemos estar al tanto de los sellos de los planetas, desde que las deidades superiores han caído, lady Kaio y lady Kaioshin han estado muy ocupadas y ahora con la búsqueda del corazón…..-

-si entiendo-

-bueno, oye ¿qué tal el chico que derroto a yakon?-

-así, valla que es genial, hace tiempo que no aparecía un héroe tan genial, bueno, sus compañeros también son impresionantes, no se esperaría menos de la que una vez fue llamada "la diosa terrestre más fuerte"-

-deberíamos pedirle ayuda para buscar el corazón-

-no, no podemos molestarlos en asuntos divinos, además aún estamos en la máquina de gravedad que nos pidió-

-ya veo…..oye, ¿si algo puedo llevársela yo?-

-¿y eso?-

-es que quiero conocerlo en persona- la mujer se puso algo roja y su compañera mayor se rio

-no te rías; solo quiero conocer a quien derroto a yakon-

-sí, sí, relájate, está bien-

-sempai, eres muy mala-

-JAJAJAJAJA-

* * *

En la tierra en donde la familia loki estaba reunida, se llevaba los últimos procesos para preparase gohan solo estaba sentado desde un lugar alto observando todo lo que hacían, sentado en un borde del parque empacando cosas y demás

-pronto saldremos gohan- ains, riveria tione y tiona se hicieron a un lado del Saiyajin

-no hay problema, tranquilas, me impresiona ver todo lo que se preparan-

-es mejor estar preparados-

-Jejejje, si, tienes razón-

-gohan, ¿puedo usar la espada?- ains apunto al arma

-eh, ¿segura?- cuando gohan le dijo asi pensó que no la iba a dejar, ains hizo un puchero

-está bien, está bien, pero cuidado- gohan se levantó y saco el arma ains se impresiono, su filo era espectacular aunque se vio una grieta

-¡esta agrietada!-

-si-

-pero tiene un filo impresionante- los aventureros se enojaban un poco por ver a la princesa de la espada convivir un poco más con el Saiyajin asi como a las demas lideres

-oye chico, ¿esa es la espada que tanto habla nuestra diosa?- una mujer con un parche en su ojo se acercó a los dos

-¿tsubaki-san?- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine porque el aventurero mas fuerte estaba aquí y quería ver en persona el arma ¿puedo?- la chica miro a gohan

-eh, a si…- gohan se la enseño aun sosteniéndola

-¿Qué pasa?, no me la voy a robar-

-es mejor que no la tomes-

-eh, que tacaño- la chica lo dijo algo enojada pero aun asi la vio

-increíble, que filo, y su elemento, es algo impresionante…..eh, tiene una grieta-

-sí, parece que no la cuide bien-

-entonces incluso la espada puede romperse….-

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no, nada, bueno, eso es todo, salúdame a welf ,estaré ayudándoles - la chica se alejó mientras lefiya por otro lado observaba algo disgustada esto, ella era muy apegada a ains y verla interactuar asi pero una chica se acercó a la mujer

-amid-san-

-esto está lleno de nuestras mejores opciones, les deseamos buena suerte-

-¡sí!-

-¿ese de haya es el "campeón"-

-si….

-el aventurero más fuerte, escuche que tiene en sus manos el arma suprema-

-seguramente es falsa, nosotros podíamos matar a ese Dragon sin su ayuda-

-pues no se…no es mala idea que se unan para derrotar a esa criatura-

-¿pero porque con él?-

-derroto a uroboros, la bestia que asesino a la familia Hera y detuvo a la bestia que se devoro la luz de la tierra- fin se acercó junto a riveria y garete

-pero seguramente todo es falso- lefiya estaba muy enojada

-¡lefiya!- riveria la regaño y la chica hizo silencio los líderes se acercaron a los dos

-gohan-san, todo está listo ¿usted también?-

-si-

-¿escuchaste todo eh?-

-pero no importa-

-lo sentimos, no será un viaje fácil para ti- ains se colocó algo deprimida

-pero no importa-

-¿eh?-

-hice una promesa y no soy un mentiroso, no me retractare- ains se sonrojo ligeramente

-gracias- dijo riveria y los dos asintieron

_**-VAMOS A EMPEZAR NUESTRA EXPEDICION, IREMOS DIRECTAMENTE A LA LEJANIA DE ORARIO, NUESTRRA META…¡DERROTAR AL DRAGON NEGRO DE UN OJO!, ¡LA CRIATURA MAS TEMIDA DE LA SUPERFICIE Y POSIBLEMENTE DEL MUNDO, SE QUE NO ES COSTUMBRE PERO EN ESTA MISION, SE REALIZO UNA ALIANZA CON LA FAMILIA HESTIA, EL SEGUNDO AVENTURERO DE NIVEL 7, JUNTOS DERROTAREMOS A ESA CRIATURA…..AHORA PARTIMOS A NUESTRA EXPEDICION-**_

Toda la familia, hombres, mujeres, Tione, tiona, ains, bete y cada uno escucho las palabras de su líder, gohan por otro lado estaba sentado en un borde escuchando atentamente, y se levantaba

Es curioso, esto indicaba que durante este viaje nadie se llevara bien con él, era curioso ver su independencia pero cada uno tiene su forma de ver las cosas, gohan le hizo una promesa a ains y no se iría con la cola entre las patas ni mucho menos

Tal vez él podría matar al Dragon solo, no, él era capaz, perfectamente podría ir volando y matarlo, pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso?, ¿gloria?, ¿fama?, eso le importaba poco o nada, gohan no se consideraba un ser perfecto ni nada asi, lo único que el quería era dos cosas, salvar a la gente y a la madre de ains, porque gohan sabía lo que era perder a tus padres a temprana edad, quedar solo

Aun asi vio que nadie lo quería hay menos algunos, pero de igual forma no iba a abandonar es más, ahora menos iba a hacerlo

-¡EN MARCHA TODOS!- el equipo avanzo y gohan claro al final sin embargo estaba serio

_-¡parece que esta misión…..será una experiencia interesante!- _gohan los siguió pero bell a lo lejos lo vio partir

-regresa bien…..hermano-

Por otro lado loki estaba en una ventana hasta que sintió algo a su lado

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí canica?- Hestia estaba con sus brazos apoyada en la pared mirando el piso loki tampoco volteo a verla-siempre entrando sin permiso- Hestia no respondió

-siempre tan arrogante Hestia, nunca muestras tu verdadero rostro a nadie-

-y tú siempre mostrando el rostro que nadie quiere ver-

-loki, sé que te preocupas por tu familia y eso lo entiendo, yo velo por la mía igual, tu familia es como tu…siempre creyendo que todo lo pueden hacer, pero no está mal pedir ayuda de vez en cuando-

-¿viniste solo a eso?-

-no, olvide decirte algo en la mesa anteayer…..- loki sintió un fuego recorrer el lugar y saco una gota de sudor

_**-¡no quiero que le pase nada al hombre que amo por culpa de tus hijos!**_ – Hestia miro con ojos de fuego a loki con llamas salir de su cabello y cuerpo y la mujer aun sin voltear se podía ver su sudor _**-no quiero saber de una traición- **_loki trago saliva

-como siempre Hestia…esenciando tu verdadero ser-

-pero a veces….los hijos desobedecen a los padres Hestia-

-su oponente es una criatura que casi mata a Zeus, y es más fuerte que la que mato a Hera, ellos verán-

-lo sé, la que fue la 2 diosa mujer más fuerte ahora ese puesto es para atenea o freya, y Artemis seria la 3 ahora que recupero su poder completo –

-no metas esos temas tan molestos…espero que, no me hagas enojar de verdad loki, tengo fe en ti – Hestia desaparecía y loki suspiro

-¡no soy tan idiota para hacerte enojar Hestia!, se eso mejor que nadie-

_**En una pequeña imagen se vio a loki con una extraña ropa similar a una armadura, con heridas en su cuerpo y junto a ella el cadáver de un wyvern **_

_-oye, será mejor que dejes de bromear loki - la figura de Hestia con las mismas ropas llenas de sangre se hacía ante loki_

_-no necesitaba tu ayuda Hestia-_

_-lo sé, bueno, me voy- Hestia se fue caminando del lugar _

La imagen desaparecía y veíamos a loki de nuevo sentada

* * *

Por otro lado, en un coliseo bastante antiguo se encontraban luchando dos mujeres, ambas era de piel oscura y ropas reveladoras, indicando que eran amazonas, ambas estaban luchando entre si mientras dos mujeres observaban la lucha

-kali-sama, no ha regresado-

-parece que fue solicitada por alguien, es muy raro porque kali-sama no está en conexión con los dioses-

-sí, es muy extraño…..ah mira hay viene- las dos mujeres voltearon a ver y vieron a una chica joven y de baja estatura llegar a donde ellas

-Ahh- la mujer se sentó en su lugar de nuevo sin embargo estaba con un rostro sorprendido

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto una de las amazonas, ella tenía cubierta su rostro y llevaba las mismas ropas indicando a simple vista que era unas amazonas

-¡"shivana….ha muerto"!- las dos amazonas se quedaron estáticas hasta el punto que dejaron de parpadear

-¡Jejejje…! no escuchamos bien, ¿Qué dijo…?-

-¡¿QUE SHIVANA HA MUERTO!? ,¡EL MONSTRUO SHIVANA O YAKON FUE DERROTADO!-

La pequeña amazona grito a todo pulmón tanto que las dos amazonas que estaban luchando se detuvieron incluso muchas más que estaban en otras actividades también les llamo el grito de su deidad

-¡¿habla en serio!?-

-sí, la bestia que asesino a mí antepasada…ha muerto, mejor dicho fue derrotado-

-¿derrotado?, ¿Quién lo hizo?-

-según escuche, fue un humano macho de las tierras lejanas-

-¿está segura que fue un macho humano!?, pero ni hasta los dioses no fueron capaces-

-yo tampoco lo es- la chica paso a una sonrisa más grande -pero; si es verdad, es el guerrero más fuerte incluso entre aventureros de máximo nivel-

-¿Qué piensa kali-sama?-

-¿ustedes que creen?, "el guerrero más fuerte y nosotras somos amazonas…..."-

-Jejejje, no necesita decir nada más-

-esperen, si es verdad eso, raptarlo no será fácil-

-¡¿Qué puede ser mejor que vivir en un lugar donde puedes tener "diversión" todos los días tardes y noches!?-

-bueno eso es verdad, ¿y cómo es el?-

-joven apuesto, lleva unas ropas rojas y azules, cabello negro, cicatriz en el rostro y un brazo artificial-

-¿un brazo artificial?-

-sí, pero no se crean dicen que es tan apuesto y atractivo como un Dios- a una de ellas se le alumbro la cara y aunque a otra se le cubría el rostro por su forma de actuar indico que también se exalto-

-de todas formas si no lo convencen hagan lo necesario, ah y llévense esto- la mujer les paso dos frascos

-uno es un afrodisiaco que yo, ishtar y afrodita hicimos hace mucho con nuestros poderes…es tan poderosa que es capaz incluso de encantar una guardiana de Kaio, es una ambrosia prohibida asi que úsenla bien

-¿y esta?-

-"la carta de triunfo" pero con el afrodisiaco seguro será suficiente-

-valla kali-sama está muy determinada ¿eh?-

-no dejare que ese macho se escape, tengo que atraparlo a como dé lugar, solo imagínense lo que sería para nosotras las amazonas-

-es cierto, si derroto a un monstruo que ni un Dios era capaz…..-

-aun asi kali-sama, debemos ir primero por el otro deber-

-es cierto…..vallan primero por esas dos y después por él, también nos puede ayudar con nuestro problema, presiento que algo va a pasar-

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro un grupo de sujetos con capuchas se encontraban en un círculo

-¡¿disculpe, pero….!?-

_**-¡¿Qué quieres!?-**_ una botella fue lanzada con brusquedad hacia ellos asustándolos un poco al fondo una silueta de un hombre sentado en una pared se observó, el individuo llevaba una espada

_-basta, no vinimos a intimidar-_ se escuchó otra voz más profunda, era otro hombre con una pañoleta en la cara

_**-¡¿tú eres el Dios tanatos de este planeta o me equivoco?!-**_ la voz del sujeto con pañuelo se dirigió a un hombre vestido de negro

-si asi es, es todo un honor que un mortal de…..- el dios fue sujetado del cuello de golpe por el que estaba en la pared

-_**no somos simples "mortales" los dioses de este planeta son una burla**_\- el individuo lo lanzo al piso –ni siquiera son capaces de destruir un mundo-

_-calma-_ hablo el de la pañoleta que se dejó ver de todos

_-¡cooperen con nosotros, y nosotros si cumpliremos sus sueños, les daremos este mundo y hasta los dioses se inclinaran!-_ los que estaban de blanco se asombraron

_-si este dios puede, nosotros igual…es más, el tendrá nuestra ayuda, por ahí me entere que tenías conexión con esos ma-Kaio, lastimas que los mataron- _

-…. ¿quieren que les ayude?-

_-coopera y ustedes serán grandes-_

-¿Qué quieren?-

-ambos se hicieron frente a él y lo miraron desde arriba-

_**-¡TRAER A NUESTRO JEFE!- **_detrás se vio una mujer escondida en un muro

_**Fin del capítulo 35 **_

_**Bueno amigos, aquí otro capitulo**_

_**Les traigo buenas y malas noticias**_

_**-la mala; lo que temíamos, la tercera temporada de danmachi fue aplazada, lo bueno, es que no será tanto, hasta octubre son 5 meses más, si la situación mejora puede que lo adelanten, aunque lo bueno es que vendrá con otros animes como SNK etc, **_

_**La buena: el plan B es esta saga que iba a ser de solo 6 capítulos, ahora creo que será más larga, será como una historia alterna, otro plan era hacer los capítulos en base a las novelas pero creo que la descartare, pues sería spoiler y yo no hago eso, también ya he corregido los primeros 4 capítulos de maken-ki, es una historia completamente diferente, pero no la he subido, la otra semana los estaré subiendo junto a otros que corrija **_

_**Espero que la historia que tengo en mente les guste y bueno sin mas que decir gracias por leer amigos y tranquilos, tengamos fe, bye :3 **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 36: **_

Después de la salida de gohan y la familia loki, en la mansión de Hestia cada una de las chicas estaba ya aburrida con rostros de tristeza bell y welf solo miraban con una gota de sudor

-gohan apenas lleva 2 horas de haberse ido….

-ni modo, asi no estarán bien en la mazmorra, supongo que por hoy ire solo con lilith, welf ¿puedo encargarte de la contabilidad y las herramientas?-

-sí, claro confía en mi-

-en cuanto a ustedes, entiendo que estén tristes pero almenos entrenen, no quiero ver que están de vagas hoy-

-entendido- dijeron cada una aunque con falta de aliento

-yo me encargare de la limpieza- dijo haruhime

-gracias, veo que estas….-sin embargo bell se cayó cuando la vio con su cola más caída de lo normal

-no te excedas-

-gracias-

-valla, bell, estas actuando como todo un subcomandante- Artemis llego con una canasta de ropa

-es cierto- dijo lilith con sus nuevas ropas de aventurera, era una ropa negra blanca que la hacía ver más adulta y más linda, su cabello más organizado y el símbolo de la familia en un hombro

-es mi deber, o no seré capaz de ver a gohan a la cara, por cierto ¿kami-sama donde esta?- Artemis apunto a un mueble y hay estaba Hestia abrazando una almohada y llorando cómicamente

-gohannnn, ¡te extraño!, WUAAAAHHHHHHH- Hestia abrazaba la almohada cómicamente siendo vista por bell, welf y lilith cómicamente

-todas están deprimidas pero ella está peor-

-¡Hestia-sama conserve la compostura!- lilith le grito cómicamente

-lo dices porque bell está aquí y no se fue, nosotras si estamos tristes- cada una asintió triste

-cálmense, gohan derrotara a esa cosa y regresara en poco tiempo, en vez de eso entrenen mejor, sobre todo tu Hestia- Hestia se ruborizo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-todas las mañanas entrenas y todos los sabemos, Artemis-sama nos dijo-

-¡Artemis!-

-relájate Hestia, después de todo lo sabrían tarde o temprano-

-no te hagas la inocente, te escuchamos llorando en la alcoba cuando gohan se fue-. Artemis se sonrojo

-¿lo sabian…..?, quiero decir, mejor cuelgo la ropa- artemis se fue sonrojada

-hay que mas da, bell, vamos-

-¡que les valla bien!- se despedían todas pero sin aliento

Bell y lilith salían de la mansión bell y lilith vestían la nueva ropa aunque bell era mas su estilo anterior de ropa pero mas rigida y lo hacia ver mas maduro

-bell, te portaste como un líder-

-¿tu crees?-

-si, te has vuelto la viva imagen de gohan, en verdad se ven como hermanos-

-Jajajaja, gracias, y tú te vez más madura y linda- ahora la chica se sonrojo

-gracias…..cielo-

-ahora entiendo más a Hestia-sama y a las demás, gohan debe hacerles mucha falta-

-si eso creo, solo falta welf para conseguir novia-

-ya tiene-

-¿enserio?-

-por ahí vi que estaba llevándose bien con una herrera de la familia hefesto-

-eh, mira nada mas-

-por cierto ¿Cómo estará gohan?-

-el estará bien, después de todo es el aventurero más fuerte-

En las afueras de orario, saliendo del gran lugar, había muchas zonas de plantas y vegetación, muchos lugares hermosos, pero salir del territorio donde estaban la mayor cantidad de deidades, sería peligroso, sobretodo cansado sobre todo si no se lleva el equipo correcto, desde su estancia, gohan solo ha salido de orario en una ocasión, cuando fue a ayudar a Artemis contra Antares, y eso que fue en Dragon, gohan puede volar y con mucha facilidad, pero aquí no podía hacerlo, ya que iba acompañado y además de injusto, causaría un alboroto

Sin embargo todavía no salían a los terrenos tan llenos de maleza, a diferencia de cuando salió en Dragon tenían que pasar por ciertos lugares para llegar a su destino y más cuando estaba tan lejos, caminando por todo un lugar

La familia loki empezaba a adentrarse por esos lugares, había plantas pero a la vez habían casas, había gente que vivía fuera de orario por ciertas cosas, comercio, tranquilidad, retiro, en fin, habían muchos lugares y todavía habían casas

La familia loki caminaba por estas, llamando mucho la atención, después de todo era una familia muy conocida, sus banderas eran alabadas pero había una bandera más que desde hace poco también es el centro de atención pues es conocida como la familia más poderosa y quien la izaba el su guerrero o aventurero estrella

Esto llamo mucho la atención de la gente ¿Por qué estas dos banderas estaban juntas?, no se sabía la razón pero que estaban juntas lo estaban

Gohan solo camino curioseando el lugar, normalmente no salía de orario pues era muy grande para eso

-no sabía que por fuera de orario había tanta gente y casas- gohan solo miraba por todos los lugares sin embargo muchos aventureros hombres todavía daban mala cara hacia el, indicando que no les agradaba aun la idea de estar junto a el

-oye gohan no te quedes tan atrás- tiona se apareció junto a el y lo tomaba del brazo ruborizándolo un poco

-te ruborizas muy fácil y eso que siempre tienes cara seria-

-¿tu-tú crees?-

-sí, eso te hace adorable- gohan se sonrojo más por cómo se pegó la amazona

-¿aún no te incluyes al grupo?- riveria se hizo junto a el, era raro que una de las líderes este detrás pero parece que estaba hay para vigilar su estadía

-bueno…-

-descuida, nuestro trabajo es ayudarte a eso- Tione también se hizo al lado de riveria como ains

-Jejejje, gracias-

-siendo sincera, no creo que lo que nuestras diosas hagan tenga que ver con nosotros, somos hijos pero es su pelea-

-eso creo, gracias- cada una sonrió al Saiyajin

-oye gohan, puede que suene atrevida pero ¿Por qué no hiciste esta hazaña con tu familia?-

-¿eh?-

-sí, ustedes derrotaron a uroboros, y claro que pueden ganarle al Dragon si luchaban solo ustedes- riveria se imaginó a la familia de Hestia con sus armas en alto contra el Dragon negro claro gohan al frente como todo un comandante con la bandera de Hestia, la misma que llevaba ahora mismo

-bueno, la verdad pensaba traer a bell y a los demás, pero loki-sama dijo que solo viniera yo –

-¿y ellos estaban de acuerdo?-

-dijeron que era porque se los pedí yo-

-¿Por qué llegar tan lejos solo para hacer esto?, no te entiendo-

-esto no lo hago por fama, solo quiero salvar a la madre de ains y a esas personas, es todo- aunque gohan lo dijo serio ains se sonrojo y cada una volteo a mirarla con rostros cómicos de "se te confesaron"

-espera no te entiendo aun, eso no explica porque….-

-no sé dónde queda el Dragon, además, no sé si pueda vencerlo solo-

-claro que puedes, es decir, es la criatura más fuerte del mundo pero….-

-no lo creo, siento que no será tan fácil- el silencio se hizo por un segundo pues la forma de decirlo de gohan fue algo tensa

-bueno, eso no importa ahora….no sabía que habían casas fuera de orario-

-son distritos de comercio, vamos directamente al puerto para salir en barco-

-¿en barco?-

-asi es, no podemos volar-riveria de manera muy disimulada le guiño el ojo dando a conocer su intención gohan solo se rio

-pero esta apartado, asi que creo que llegaremos mañana en la mañana, por ende nos quedaremos a acampar- dijo Tione muy feliz caminando muy tranquila

Las horas se fueron caminando por el lugar hasta que llegaron a un lugar abierto muy espacioso

-NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ, HAGAN EL INVENTARIO Y ORGANICEN TODO-

-¡SI!-

Todo el mundo empezó a organizar las carpas y a organizar las distintas cosas para cocinar, y preparar los alimentos, algunos incluso fueron a buscar otras cosas como frutas y demás, su experiencia en estos lugares era asombrosa, estaban tan bien organizados, sabían que tarea le tocaba a cada quien, en su familia era igual, pero aquí gohan estaba solo y no sabía que hacer

-¡disculpen! ¿Quieren que los ayude en algo?- pregunto gohan a unos que estaban sacando los alimentos, al voltear lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados

-no gracias- respondieron de manera fría

-¿seguros?-

-¡QUE SI!- gohan se impresiono un poco y solo se retiro

-¡¿necesitan ayuda…?-

-NO-

-¡¿y ustedes!?-

-NO GRACIAS- gohan le salió una gota de sudor por la reacción de todos

-¡oigan no sean groseros!, el solo quiere ayudar-una chica se acercó al grupo de manera molesta

-¿quieres ayudarnos?, ven- la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con otros

-estos ríos están llenos de pescados, ¿podrías traernos algunos?-

-sí, puedo hacerlo- gohan se fue directamente haya

-espera, necesitas…esto….- la chica saco una red pero cuando vio a gohan irse ya era tarde -¿no pensara pescar con sus manos?, es muy difícil-

Gohan se metió entre los arbustos y se fue directamente a los ríos habían algunas corrientes y cuando se acercó noto que había unos lagos llenos de peces

-aquí están….bien- cuando gohan estaba por meterse al agua sintió algo aparecer a su lado incluso tomo el mango de su arma

-espera, espera, no me ataques por favor- una mujer muy linda apareció a su lado con una ropa similar a las de aquellas que aparecieron ese día

-no me ataques, vengo en representación de la Kaio-sama del norte, ¿usted es gohan-sama?-

-ah sí soy yo, y si recuerdo que aparecieron ese día-

-bueno, yo no estuve ahí, pero escuche tu hazaña, felicidades, puedo ver que usted si fue quien vencio-

-eh, A... Sí, gracias pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine porque Kaio-sama encontró lo que buscabas en un planeta de tecnología avanzada, una máquina de gravedad de 1000 g-

-¿1000 g?, ¿quiere decir que aumentara la gravedad a 1000 g?- la mujer asintió

-pero el problema es que está muy lejos, tardaremos 5 días en traerla-

-a, si no te preocupes por eso, de todas formas estoy lejos de mi casa por ahora-

-si eso veo- la chica miraba por los rincones

-escuche que eres hijo de la diosa Hestia ¿Dónde está?-

-es una larga historia, pero ella no está aquí-

-entiendo, bueno te venía a dar la información-

-gracias, a y aprovechando que estas aquí ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

-si ¿Qué es?-

-la maquina pueden llevarla a mi casa con Hestia-sama, es que aquí no me conviene tenerla-

-entiendo, "llevarla a donde Hestia-sama", a y se me olvido, quería darle esto- la chica le paso una esfera negra

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es algo llamado "piedra de invocación", permite animar algo temporalmente y convertirlo en su invocación, mientras más energía le dé, el ser tendrá mucho más poder-

-entiendo-

-en este mundo donde ustedes doman y matan monstruos le conviene mucho, pues asi puede convertir alguno de ellos en un aliado, este vivo o no y ayudarle a pelear-

-es muy útil, gracias-

-solo puede usarla por tres veces y dura 1 hora cada una, úsela con sabiduría- gohan asintió

-bien, me voy tenemos mucho trabajo-

-gracias y salúdeme a Kaio-sama-

-eso hare gohan-sama…..sabe, es curioso, hablar con usted es interesante-

-¿tú crees?-

-si….a y antes de irme…. ¿ha visto algo peculiar o alguien peculiar?-

-¿alguien peculiar?-

-es que…..- la chica se cayó

-no nada, olvídelo, adiós- inclinándose y desapareciendo la mujer se fue dejando a gohan confundido por esto último, guardo la piedra y se metió al agua

Lefiya por otro lado estaba dando vueltas por un lugar hasta que vio a gohan llegar

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTABAS!?, NECESITAMOS…-la chica vio que gohan llego con varios peces

-así, perdón por tardarme, toma-

-espera, ¿pescaste sin una red?- gohan asintió y lefiya solo los recibió

-oye….-

-si-

-¿con quién hablabas?- gohan se sorprendió

-si cuando fui a ver a llevarte la red me pareció escuchar hablarte solo…..me dio tanto miedo que me devolví, ¿tú hablas solo?- gohan empezó a sudar cómicamente

-¿no escuchaste otra voz?-

-no, solo a ti- gohan sudo mas

-seguro…..te equivocaste, yo estaba pescando-

-Ehh…..-

-bueno, me retiro- gohan se iba cómicamente del lugar lefiya como una niña que le acababan de mentir observo a gohan entrecerrando sus ojos y sus mejillas infladas

-algunos aventureros seguían viendo a gohan

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer equipo con él?- algunos se acercaron a un chico con armadura gris

-¡¿y yo que sé!?- respondió moviendo sus brazos

-¿ustedes que dicen?- el hombre volteo a mirar a un trio de chicas

-pues, siendo sincera no ha hecho nada malo, el está aquí solo para ayudar-

-si, además, la familia Hestia nos ayudado varias veces-

-sí, dejen los celos-

-por cierto ¿deberías pedirle que te ayude a ser más fuerte?-

-¿yo?- contesto el chico

-sí, si Little rocket alcanzo el nivel 5 antes que tú, seguramente fue porque él lo entreno-

-oh por favor, ¿no me digas que vas a hacer algo asi?-

-es tu decisión- la chica tomo una olla y se fue

En esa noche todos se hacían en una hoguera y fin se hacía en medio de ellos

-esta noche dejaremos asi, y a partir de mañana organizaremos nuestro estrategia, solo somos algunos, asi que debemos prepararnos pues nos enfrentaremos a quien es la criatura más peligrosa de todo orario, posiblemente del mundo, ya llegamos al piso 51, es hora de terminar con los trabajos de las familias de Zeus y Hera-

-¡SIII!- gritaron todos emocionados gohan que estaba en una esquina, estaba solo se impresiono cuando escucho a fin decir que llego al nivel 51

-eh, ¿ya llegaron al nivel 51?, tengo curiosidad de ver cómo será-

-en realidad….no fue fácil-Tione y ains se sentaron al lado de gohan con sus platos de comida

-¿Por qué estás tan solo?, no deberías quedarte aquí-

-siento que no me quieren cerca, es mejor que me mantenga alejado- ains que traía otro plato de comida se la dio al Saiyajin

-¿me lo das?- ains asintió con una sonrisa

-gracias-

-ains y tu son muy apegados ¿no?- ains se sonrojo un poco como gohan

-por cierto gohan, ¿emocionado por conocer al Dragon?-

-la verdad sí, me dan algo de ganas ver un Dragon después de mucho tiempo-

-¿a poco has visto uno?- gohan se impresiono levemente

-quiero decir, solamente en las historias, conocer a un Dragon de verdad es muy interesante-

-Ehh, ya entiendo-

Los chicos estaban charlando cosa que hizo enojar un poco a lefiya que estaba con un puchero aunque adorable, ella sentía realmente celos por ver a su querida ains hablar con alguien como él, gohan era apuesto y tenía una variedad de cosas que lo hacían "un rival" bastante fuerte aunque era algo extraño ya que era una chica

-¿Qué pasa lefiya?, ¿Por qué estas molesta?-

-nada- levantándose con fuerza y se iba para el bosque cercano, la chica no pensó nada por irse y simplemente salió del bosque, sin pensarlo dos veces, lefiya se hizo cerca del rio y se sentó en una roca que estaba hay en los rincones de las orillas del rio

-ains-san…. ¿porque tiene que estar con ese humano?, ni siquiera es de nuestra familia, no es justo-

Lefiya se quedó un rato sentada suspirando y viendo cómo se adentraba más la noche, la noche entraba más y era muy bonita en este momento, aunque orario se observaban noches más lindas, aquí por estar en un ambiente más alejado de tanto ruido de gente ebria daba una imagen más bonita

Lefiya sintió unos ruidos extraños en un arbusto, sin embargo por estar en una zona salvaje pensó que se trataba de un animal o un insecto y lo ignoro

-¿un animal?-lefiya entro en curiosidad y se acercó al arbusto pero en ese momento la chica sintió un golpe en la nuca y como se esperaría, cayo desmayada

-¿un elfo?- la voz de una chica se escuchó con otras voces detrás rodeando a la chica

-según escuche, la familia Hestia tiene a una criatura heteromorfia de apoyo-

-pero, no veo cerca a ese guerrero, ¿Dónde estará?-

-aquí hay una reunión, pero….no se parecen a la familia Hestia…-una de las amazonas se metió en un arbusto y observo a varios aventureros reunidos en un lugar llevando a cabo una cena sin embargo su mirada se colocó en un grupo que estaba alejado y vio a dos chicas que de inmediato le llamaron la atención

-anda, pero miren a quien encontramos Jajajaja-

Como si hubieran encontrado un tesoro de miles de años, el grupo de chicas coloco su mirada fija en las dos amazonas que estaban junto a gohan, asi como al mismo gohan

-entonces…esta chica nos servirá perfectamente-

El grupo de chicos se encontraban tranquilamente hablando sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un objeto salió volando y cuando gohan lo sintió atrapo el objeto con su mano volteando a la dirección donde fue arrojado y claro todos se dieron cuenta y se levantaron

Gohan miro el objeto y vio que era una especie de emblema

-¡es el emblema de la familia!- Tione y tiona se impresionaron más que nada cuando lo vieron pues estaba con unas marcas que impresionaron por su escrito

-esto es…-

-no puede ser-

Gohan en ese momento alzo su brazo mecánico y en segundos detenía un ataque de espada, forcejeando, era una chica con una pañoleta en la cara, Tione y tiona se impresionaron cuando la vieron pues la reconocieron de inmediato todos también alzaron la mirada cuando vieron y sintieron el ataque

Gohan reaccionaria y la arrojaría lejos cuando de repente otra amazona ataco a gohan por detrás sin embargo gohan por instinto le daba una patada pero ligera derrotándola de golpe asombrando a la otra amazona

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo gohan algo molesto

La amazona de un salto se hizo donde cayó su amiga y la tomo del hombro para mirar al guerrero

-no cabe duda eres tu-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- Tione enojada miro a la mujer que aunque no se vio le sonrió para saltar a un árbol e irse gohan y las demás solo veían algo impactados la escena

-oigan….lefiya no está…..- todos de inmediato se asustaron y empezaron a buscar por los rincones llamándola con gritos

-lefiya…-ains se asustó también pero fue interrumpida

-esas mujeres, eran amazonas, y se llevaron a lefiya seguramente- Tione estaba como si la ira se la fuera a consumir

-cálmate Tione, ¿Por qué crees eso?- Tione no contesto y gohan solo la vio serio

-¿ellas se llevaron a esa chica?- gohan volteo su cara a una dirección –se fueron por haya, no sé qué está pasando pero…iré a rescatarla-

-gohan no espera….- Tione intento detenerlo pero gohan salió corriendo tras ellas

-a quienes buscan…es a nosotras- Tione miro al piso apretando el objeto y tiona solo podía observar a su hermana algo deprimida

Por otro lado en otro lugar donde estaba la cárcel siendo vigilado por algunas guerreras algunos criminales estaban en su descanso y entre ellos estaba ishtar con una ropa de criminal, (similar a los de la patrulla galáctica) y lo increíble es que ella estaba siendo atendida por algunos otros criminales, lo increíble es que eran mujeres que le llevaban cosas y la atendían como una reina

-óyeme ex diosa, está prohibido usar tu encanto aquí- ishtar solo chasqueo la lengua y se retiraba

-es el colmo, esa mujer está loca-

-no por nada es una amazona terrestre, hace poco vino kali a hablar-

-esa es otra diosa amazona ¿no?-

-asi es, lo curioso es la reacción que coloco cuando se enteró que yakon fue derrotado-

-Jejejje, que curioso no…

_**-¡POWWWWWWWWW!-**_

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos de la base llamando la atención de todas las soldadas que de inmediato hicieron sonar la alarma

-¡intrusos!-

-¡intrusos!-

-¡¿intrusos aquí!?-

-¡¿Quién rayos haría semejante tontería!?- los reclusos de inmediato se sorprendieron por lo que estaba pasando sobretodo porque vieron a muchas de las guerreras salir corriendo hacia el lugar

Mientras eso pasaba ellas estaban corriendo por los pasillos con sus armas en alto y elevando su KI y al final vieron muchos cadáveres de convictos

-¡¿Quién eres!?, muéstrate- grito la que era el general y al fondo se vieron dos figuras con sonrisas sádicas

-ustedes son… ¡no puede ser!-

_-¡será mejor que nos lleven a donde "el" si no quieren morir-_ hablo una voz femenina

_**Fin del capítulo 36**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto por hay un amigo mío dijo que iba a sacar una historia de freezing con mirai gohan, no he mirado porque he estado ocupado, solo sé que se iba a llamar supermistico asi que me gustaría que lo siguieran también, otro aviso es que voy a quitar la historia de maken-ki para subir los capitulos corregidos espero les haya gustado el capitulo bye**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 37: batalla nivel amazonas**_

En los bosques que rodeaban todas las pequeñas zonas ubicadas en las afuera de orario, alejadas de esta pero permaneciendo en los territorios todavía de estos se escuchaban los pasos corriendo de unas mujeres, una llevaba en su hombro la mujer que tenía cubierta su rostro se movía a una gran velocidad

-¡¿Dónde tienen a la chica!?-

-la llevamos con árgana ¿y a ustedes como les fue?-

-seguramente ya deben de estar detrás de nosotros lo que no sabíamos es que encontraríamos en este lugar a Tione y a tiona-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, y parece que encontramos al guerrero que según la historia derroto a yakon-

-¿y cómo es?-

-está muy guapo, solo falta ver si es verdad los rumores, aunque si kali-sama lo dijo es cuestión de verlo-

-la verdad aun si lo dice kali-sama, me cuesta creer que yakon, la bestia que incluso la descendiente de kali-sama fue derrotada, ¿Cómo es posible que un humano lo haya derrotado?-

-eso es precisamente lo que veremos, si es en verdad fuerte…o no, eso también lo quiere ver kali-

A las lejanías se veía a gohan correr a una gran velocidad, gohan estaba corriendo mirando el frente, era capaz de pasar las malezas y plantas a una buena movilidad sin perder su agilidad

-muy bien, están en frente, ¿A dónde nos llevan?- gohan siguió corriendo a toda velocidad y empezaba a ver luz afuera donde salió de golpe y se detuvo en un lugar al detenerse se dio cuenta que llego a un lugar lleno de casas pero abandonas, mirándolas muy de cerca parecía un lugar muy similar al distrito del placer donde hubo tal pelea hace poco por los letreros y por ciertos casas muy parecidas a esta

-¡bienvenido al antiguo distrito del placer!- gohan escucho una voz femenina y miro al frente cuando miro noto que había una especie de puerto con un barco en el agua y enfrente de este muchas mujeres con una de ellas, al frente había una chica de cabello rubio

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-valla, que curioso, una bandera de "Hestia" en la familia loki….

-¡¿ustedes fueron quienes secuestraron a la chica elfo?!-

-¿y que si fuimos nosotras?-

-¡no sé qué buscan pero regrésenla!-

-ven y quítanosla si puedes aunque ella no está aquí- gohan se colocó en posición de pelea

-¡esperen!- se oyo un grito atrás y al voltearse a ver eran Tione y tiona que llegaban muy cansadas

-¡¿ustedes…!?-

-sí que corres ¿eh?- dijo Tione sosteniéndose de las rodillas –eres tan rápido como esa-

-Tione…..tiona, que bueno volvernos a ver-

-hablas mucho árgana, pero te mostrare que no soy la misma de esa vez-

-se oye interesante, eh…..ven y muéstranos- argana apunto al barco

-¡¿Dónde está lefiya!?-

-esta con bache, si la quieres tiona tiene que ir haya y tu aquí conmigo, pero…..antes de eso quiero preguntarle algo a él….. ¡¿tu derrotaste a yakon!?- gohan se impresiono incluso Tione y tiona

-no se…de que me hablas-

-no te hagas, los rasgos de quien lo hizo concuerdan aunque…ahora que recuerdo este guerrero tenía el cabello dorado- gohan de nuevo sudo y las dos amazonas de nuevo se asombraban

-ya les dije que no sé de qué me hablan-

-entonces…no eres tú, entonces no nos sirves, ¡desháganse del!- argana le apunto con sus dedos a las amazonas que sacaban armas y otras se colocaban en posición

-¡bien, Tione, tiona si quieren a su amiga de nuevo deberán hacer "ustedes ya saben que"!- Tione se enojó más hasta el punto de colocarse en posición

-Tione contra mí, tiona donde bache, ya sabes donde esta ¿verdad?- las dos se miraron entre si

-les ayudare a rescatarla-

-gracias, argonauta- dijo tiona, aunque Tione se vio algo insatisfecha pero no por la ayuda sino porque esto era algo de las amazonas y se sintió mal por incluirlo

-no, gohan esto es algo de amazonas- Tione siguió a argana subiendo al barco gohan solo pudo mirar a la chica entrar sin embargo argana volteo a mirar a gohan de nuevo

-y en cuanto a ti- argana miro a gohan quien volteo a mirarla –como no eres quien buscamos….tendremos que acabar contigo- las amazonas se colocaron en posición de lucha y se lanzaban contra gohan

-¡espera argana!-

-esperen no…-

Las amazonas se lanzaron contra gohan quien se colocó en posición

-¡lo siento pero yo las detendré!-

-¡argonauta!-

Gohan detuvo a una y la golpeaba dejándola inconsciente

-¡les ayudare en cuanto termine!- gohan dio un salto hacia atrás y las amazonas lo atacaban empezando a pelear gohan empezó a pelear contra ellas y derrotaba a algunas pero aun asi eran muchas las que lo atacaban y por eso gohan tuvo que tomar distancias alejándose de las demás que quedaban solas

-no incluyas a gohan en esto, esto es algo de amazonas-

-cállate y pelea- argana se colocó en posición de lucha Tione no tuvo otra opción mientras que arriba habían más amazonas animando la pelea

_**Mientras esto ocurría, cuando gohan salió a buscar a lefiya pasaron ciertas cosas en la familia loki pasaron **_

-¡gohan espera!- ains intento detener a gohan pero fue tarde ya que como dijo gohan salió al rescate de lefiya

-¿Qué ocurrió?- fin llego al lugar donde estaba ains

-parece que secuestraron a lefiya, capitán-dijo Tione

-lefiya…. ¿y a donde fue el hijo de Hestia?-

-se fue a perseguirlas-

-a perseguirlas… ¡¿o aprovecho la oportunidad para huir?-

-argonauta no haría eso- dijo tiona con algo de enojo

-como sea, las dos lo seguiremos, vamos, también tenemos cuentas pendientes-

-no sé qué se refieren pero está bien, vallan- fin dio su aprobación y las dos salieron detrás de gohan ains por otro lado estaba preocupada

-gohan….lefiya…..

-nosotros también nos movemos ya- grito fin a todo su equipo quienes afirmaron con un fuerte ¡SI!-

Por otro lado en una parte alejada de todos los otros se vio una sombra de un hombre era alto y robusto, solo se vio que tenía una especie de chaqueta negra y una espada colgando en su costado, estaba sobre un árbol en una rama sentado

_**-Jejejje, esta noche también es hermosa, me pregunto cómo les está hiendo a esos dos, espero que hayan llegado rápido- **_el sujeto se colocó se pie y tomo unas pequeñas semillas

-_**esto es aburrido, creo que es momento de hacer algo de caos en este planeta….-**_ el sujeto se lanzó al suelo y con su puño con fuerza lo enterró en el piso

_**-a ver en donde aparecen estas criaturas….a donde aparezcan iré yo- **_

En la tierra donde quedaron las semillas estas empezaron a gemir con violencia y unas impresionantes raíces salieron por toda la tierra recorriendo por toda esta

_**-vallan y donde estén las energías más fuertes…. ¡surjan y llévenme allá! **_

_**Regresando con Tione y argana ambas subieron al barco y se preparaban para luchar pero en ese momento salían unos remos en los extremos del barco y este empezó a moverse asustando un poco a Tione **_

-nadie podrá venir aquí, a nuestro escenario improvisado-

Por otro lado ains y los demás se encontraban corriendo directamente por el lugar bete iba al frente

-es por acá-

-bien…..- en ese momento se sintió un temblor que movió a todos los que iban por el lugar

-¡¿Qué esta pasando!?-

-¿será gohan?- pregunto ains algo nerviosa sin embargo de la nada las plantas del lugar empezaron a ser devoradas cuando aparecieron de la nada unas extrañas plantas carnívoras gigantescas

-¿plantas carnívoras?-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¡cuidado!, prepárense para pelear-

Donde gohan este estaba luchando contra las amazonas, derrotando una por otra sin embargo eran muchas

-son demasiadas- pero en ese momento empezó a temblar haciendo que gohan y las demás chicas se movieran de forma tambaleante

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿está temblando?- gohan sintió en ese momento vio como el suelo empezó a deschabarse de manera violenta

-¡cuidado!-gohan estiro su mano y con una onda de KI las empujo lejos gohan se asustó, su intención no era lastimarlas sino lanzarlas lejos pues del suelo Salió una enorme boca que atrapo a gohan con parte del suelo y devorando todo lo que tenía en su boca

Sin embargo la planta empezó a retorcerse y de golpe gohan salía de esta

-Uff- gohan miro a los alrededores y vio a las chicas que mano a volar

-….de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención….- Pero gohan se callaba cuando una de las plantas ataco de nuevo a gohan quien se colocó en posición

-¿de dónde salieron estos monstruos?- gohan saco la espada de su mango –como sea, no puedo permitir que anden sueltas, por estos lugares hay sitios con gente-

Por otro lugar tiona estaba caminando por unos acantilados llegando a una cueva donde entraba

-¿una cueva marina?, si parece al calabozo…..- tiona miro por todos lados -¡huele a sangre!-

Tiona llego a un lugar donde había amazonas sentadas por las rocas

-¡bienvenida tiona!-

-bache- una chica apareció frente a ella era rubia con una pañoleta negra cubriendo su cara

-bienvenida a tu muerte, la verdad no me esperaba verte de nuevo, pero parece que el destino nos reunió de nuevo-

-¿de verdad tengo que pelear…contra ti a muerte?-

-leerte ese libro aquella vez fue un error…. ¡devóralos!, DI asura…. ¡velgus!- en momento en su mano empezó a salir un extraño liquido negro que caía al piso asustando de buena manera a tiona -¡es la "magia" de bache, un atributo….toxico, un veneno mágico que conduce a un ataque de canibalismo enviando el letal veneno por la saliva que escupe, el veneno de las amazonas de teslskyura, el inédito punto de acumulación de "rituales" ganados-

-¡reina del veneno!-

Los aventureros estaban peleando contra las plantas carnívoras logrando derrotarlas

-rápido, tenemos que llegar, seguramente hay mas donde están Tione y tiona-

-¡SI!-

Por otro lado en una especie de cueva oscura había unos hombres adentro de esta y estaban haciendo una especie de círculo

_**-eso es sigan asi, pronto lograremos liberar el sello, solo falta que nuestros compañeros terminen su trabajo haya, estoy seguro que están haciendo un buen trabajo, solo debemos cuidarnos de Kaio-sama y Kaio-Shin- **_

-¿seguro que ustedes nos ayudaran en esto?-

_**-¿los dioses los han hecho sufrir verdad?-**_

_**-¿solo porque son deidades?-**_

_**-¿solo porque son dioses que fueron decididos?-**_

_**-nosotros hemos vivido en la so sobriedad de ellos, ustedes están solos, pero, si ustedes nos ayudan, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso-**_

-¡¿seguro!?- un hombre sin camisa miro al hombre que se hizo frente a él y saco una espada que tenía en su espalda-

_**-¿quieren ser libres?, entonces ayúdenos, nosotros somos humanos que superamos a los dioses, y nuestro jefe no tiene rival, síganlo, ayúdenos a liberarlo de la tiranía de ellos, y el los llevara a la libertad- **_

-¡SIIII!- gritaron todos cubiertos con unas ropas blancas, la moral de ellos se elevó sin embargo aunque no se podía ver por una pañoleta que tenía en la cara no decia mas solo estaba quieto y no hacia ni un solo movimiento

-¡¿A dónde fue ese imbécil!?, sabe muy bien que no debe hacer alboroto hasta que nuestro jefe regrese-

-¡señor!- una voz interrumpía los pensamientos de este

-¡aquí está la información que nos solicitó!-

_**-excelente, gracias- el individuo recibía una tarjeta -¡¿asi que aqui es donde está la criatura más poderosa!?, bien entonces aquí debe estar- **_

Mientras tanto Tione y bache se encontraban luchando entre ellas ella atacaba con sus manos cubiertas de ese extraño liquido

-el que tú y yo nos matemos es nuestro destino…..-

-¡pues yo me alegro que me leíste ese libro aquella vez!-

-eso solo es un recuerdo…..-tiona logro detener el ataque con su mano dejando una pequeña quemadura en el costado de su mano

-es verdad que su veneno es peligroso, pero solo es peligrosa tu mano derecha- tiona agarro su mano y con la otra golpeaba a bache

-¡¿Qué tal eh!?, es como la carne que tiona corta a menudo…- sin embargo tiona sintió un fuerte ardor en su mano obligándola a sostenerse

-cundo llegue a nivel 6…mi magia y mi alcance también_\- _

_Bache se lanzó con su poder en forma de un enorme gusano con púas saliendo de su cuerpo y logro golpear a tiona y sostenerla de su cara haciéndola gritar _

_-espere_ este día tiona, el día que te mataría para hacerme más fuerte, y me convencí que tú te harías más fuerte- bache la estrellaba en el suelo

-¡yo me convertiré en la guerrera más fuerte!- tiona después de eso quedo en el piso

Por otro lado Tione y argana peleaban en el barco, Tione recibía un fuerte golpe en la cara ambas luchaban a la par y era obvio pues ambas además de ser amazonas, eran nivel 6, era una batalla bastante reñida golpe a golpe, puño a puño aptada a patada, parecía que ninguna fuera a caer

-veo que te estás haciendo lenta Tione, entonces aumentemos mi fuerza- argana abrió la boca y con una enorme dentadura mordio a tione con tanta fuerza que la hizo gritar y cuando iba a zafarse con un golpe argana desaparecía

-lo sabía tu sangre es deliciosa Tione…..sabía que debía dejarla para el final-

-maldita serpiente…- Tione con todas sus fuerzas intento de nuevo a atacar a argana pero le fue imposible, esta vez argana la estaba superando y mucho

-espera será…..- ambas tomaban distancia ¡¿te hiciste más fuerte por chupar mi sangre ¿verdad?-

-es una maldición se llama kalima, mis puntos suben cuando chupo la sangre de los que recibieron una bendición, solo kali-sama y bache saben de ella-

-siempre lo ocultaste…..-nuevamente argana desaparecía y atacaba a Tione a una Super velocidad creando cortadas en todo su cuerpo

-maldita…-

-te seré sincera Tione, yo no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero parece que el destino me sonrió, lástima porque yo queria encontrar al guerrero que mato a yakon-

-¿buscas al hijo de la familia Hestia?-

-¿a ese?, admito que es guapo pero no creo que derrotara a yakon, apuesto que ya debió ser aniquilado por las amazonas….-

-¡te equivocas en eso!- una voz interrumpió a argana que al voltear observo a gohan parado

-no puede ser…..¿venciste a todas?-

-normalmente no me metería en una pelea 1 vs 1 pero tengo 2 razones, primera veo que ella ya no puede luchar y segunda porque es mi deber mantener a salvo a mis compañeros-

-no lo entiendo vi a lo lejos esas plantas carnívoras, ¿las derrotaste solo?-

-no del todo…..ya llegaron las ayudas-

En un techo estaban fin y todos los aventureros con las banderas de loki

-parece que aquí también hay de esas plantas-

-nuestra meta no ha cambiado, recuperar a lefiya, ¡en marcha!- fin alzo su lanza y todos los aventureros se arrojaron contra las plantas

-¡¿Dónde está gohan!?- pregunto ains- ¿y Tione y tiona?-

-descuiden, podemos dejarlas en sus manos ahora derrotemos estas cosas, si las dejamos aquí causaran destrozos por los lugares-

-si…..eso creo, espero nos paguen después- dijo bete colocándose en una posición de pelea similar a un lobo con los cabellos erizados

Por otro lado tiona estaba en el piso completamente derrotada teniendo recuerdos de ella y Tione de niñas

-Tione….desde ese día, supe que eras mi luna…..-tiona en ese momento miro una especie de reflejo que se volvia un heroe con una espada

-yo reiré, aunque sea tonto, de ser asi, incluso un espíritu no podrá sacarte esa sonrisa- el hombre poco a poco se fue volviendo gohan

_-levántate tiona, incluso con un brazo…yo seguiré peleando, porque no me daré por vencido- como_ si se conmoviera tiona se levanto

-_argonauta…..sin duda tu eres argonauta y no quiero….que me veas tan lamentable como ahora….gohan- _

Tiona se colocó de pie y miro con una sonrisa a bache asombrándola a ella y a las amazonas

-¡no me duele!-

-mi veneno no puede ser eliminado con solo fuerza-

-y es cierto duele y mucho…..pero….duele más pelear con un brazo, eso es mi admiración-

-¿un brazo?-

-asi es, porque sé que el guerrero que derroto a yakon…..es gohan- bache abrió sus ojos con fuerza

-mi golpe de veneno no puede ser eliminado solo por fuerza-

-asi es realmente duele y mucho-

-entonces…..-

-pero yo aún puedo reír, no importa cuánto duela o cuan doloroso sea, yo voy a reír- el aliento de tiona se colocaba rojo y a la vez su cuerpo expulsaba un calor del mismo color

En otro lugar en donde se encontraban las guardias de Kaio-sama muchas estaban en el suelo heridas y hasta inconscientes mientras que otras estaban luchando contra dos sujetos los golpes se sentían y las ondas pero eran derribadas al piso de manera violenta

-maldición….esos sujetos, son…..más fuertes de lo que pensamos-

-capitana, no podemos ganarles-

_-se supone que estos infelices estaban encerrados en una estrella roja, ¿Cómo es que están aquí?-_

-tenemos que llamar a Kaio-sama, ¡rápido!- la que pareció la capitana solo pudo chasquear la lengua y suspiro

-¡avísenle rápido!-

-¡ENTENDIDO!-

_**En un planeta alejado con mucha tecnología la diosa recibía junto a sus compañeras que estaban a un lado una extraña máquina que era bastante grande pero la fuerza y poder de las escoltas de la deidad eran muy capaces de recibir y cargar dicho objeto **_

_**-le agradezco mucho por regalarme la máquina, diosa guardiana-**_

_-el gusto es mío por poder servirle mi lady, usted sabe que los dioses estamos a su servicio-_

_**-le agradezco mucho, es bastante grande ¿no lo crees?-**_

-_sí, pero posee una gran resistencia, nivel de hasta 1000g y además de eso, capacidad hasta para 6 personas-_

_**-valla, una maquina bien hecha, dime una cosa, ¿Cómo estarías para hacer un brazo artificial 100% humano?-**_

_-sería fácil, solo tenemos que aumentar la regeneración celular, y aumentar la información del ser vivo, ¿puedo preguntar porque?-_

**-**_**hace poco un valiente guerrero perdió un brazo, y la verdad como agradecimiento quisiera ayudarle mucho mejor-**_

_-tiene que ser un guerrero muy especial como para que usted se preocupe tanto por el-_

_**-aquí entre nosotras, el derroto a yakon- **_

_-¡….! ¡Disculpe….no le escuche bien!-_

_**-¡el derroto a yakon!-**_

_-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!?-_ la diosa cómicamente cayó al piso _-¡¿el demonio de la oscuridad!?, ¡¿el que el gran Kaio-sama sello?-_

_**-asi es, es un guerrero muy importante y me gustaría ayudarle-**_

_-¿está hablando en serio?, ¿Cómo escapo?, mejor dicho ¿Cuándo…? ¿En dónde?-_

_**-Wow, cálmate amiga, lo siento pero no puedo decir eso-**_

_-en…entiendo y me imagino que perdió el brazo peleando contra el-_

_**-algo asi…..-**_

_-si es asi cuando quiera traerlo podemos ver qué hacer con ese caso, además sería un honor conocer a dicho guerrero-_

_**-te lo agradezco, no esperaba menos del planeta más avanzado de la galaxia-**_

-¡KAIO-SAMA!- una de las guardianas le grito muy asustada

-¡tenemos problemas!, ¡están atacando la prisión!-

_**-¡¿Qué!?-**_

-asi es-

_**-¿Quién es tan idiota para atacar la prisión? -**_

-ellos- la mujer saco de una especie de tableta 2 imágenes como un holograma y la diosa suda a mas no parar-

_**-¿ellos?, se supone que están encerrados…hay no puede ser…. ¡están en búsqueda de ese pirata sádico, si lo liberan….!-**_

_**-¡lo siento amiga me voy!-**_

-eh, si…-

_**-ustedes, lleven la maquina a la tierra, yo iré a la base-**_

-¡SI SEÑORA!-

_**Fin del capítulo 37 **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto ya estoy libre, Sali a "vacaciones" de la U pero creo que me dedicare un rato a descansar y a seguir con maken ki que ya va en el capítulo 6 no voy a quitar la historia que tengo pero subiré por asi decirlo una versión 2 ya les avisare cuando la subo síganse cuidando muchachos y hasta el próximo capítulo con la ayuda de Dios **_

_**Ah por cierto por ahí vi algunos errores en capítulos anteriores de escritura, es porque mi teclado a veces se le pegan palabras y no me doy cuenta espero me disculpen por eso :3 **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 38: las "consecuencias" de ser fuerte **_

En una parte alejada de la galaxia, en donde estaban todos los criminales siendo custodiada por la diosa de la galaxia norte había una pelea entre las guardianas del lugar las cuales estaban siendo derribadas mientras otras estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra unos sujetos que parecían tener una enorme ventaja contra ellas quienes luchaban contra ellos de forma desesperadas

-¡MALDCION, INFORMEN A KAIO-SAMA!- grito una en el piso sangrando por su cara y boca

-¡Ya envié el informe….debe estar aquí dentro de poco!-

Se escuchó otra explosión en un rincón ocasionando que muchas soldadas salieran disparadas del lugar cayendo contra el piso y otras salían arrastradas por el piso debido al fuerte choque

_**-¡JEJEJE, parece que al final no son la gran cosa!- **_

_**-¡que molesto, ¿realmente son la corte de guardianas de la todo poderosa Kaio del norte!- **_

Dos siluetas se hicieron frente a ellas, solo podían verse sus sombras, pero se pudo ver que una era una mujer con cabello largo y otro era un sujeto de baja estatura y un turbante en su cabeza

_-son unos infelices….no subestimen el poder de la diosa que rige todo el norte del universo, ¡la conocida diosa de la guerra galáctica!-_

_**-¡¿asi!?, pues que lastima… ¡porque el gran señor del universo despertara en poco!-**_ el sujeto estiro sus dedos y unas extrañas membranas o hilos salieron de esta y atrapaban a la mujer que empezó a gritar de dolor mientras los hilos iban incrustándose en su piel y empezaban a sangrar

-¡MALDITOS!- un par de ellas se abalanzaron contra estos con unas espadas pero la chica se hizo en segundos detrás del chico alzando un poco sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza y su cabello se alzaba

Fue ahí cuando las chicas sintieron una fuerte presión y en un santiamén patadas y golpes por diferentes direcciones a cada una pero a una velocidad que las tres eran golpeadas a la vez las hizo gritar de dolor y caer al piso completamente mal heridas con sus ojos blancos

_**-¡bien, derrotamos a la guardia celestial, ahora….! ¡Busquemos la llave, los de la tierra deben estar esperando desesperados**_!-

_**Planeta tierra **_

En la mansión de Hestia Artemis y Hestia estaban tendiendo la ropa con la ayuda de las chicas, se les notaba el poco entusiasmo desde que gohan se fue con la familia loki pero debían mantener la mansión, desde ese momento bell es el encargado de dirigir las misiones en la mazmorra junto con welf que era el herrero y el encargado de las armas, de hecho todos tenían un rol

Hestia y Artemis son las diosas, sobretodo Hestia es la diosa principal por asi decirlo, gohan es el comandante y líder de la familia, es el más poderoso bell es el sublíder, welf es el herrero, lilith es el apoyo y la encargada de las finanzas, mikoto es la asesina y la vigía de la familia, ryuu y syr por el momento no tienen roles pero después pueden asignarse debido a que se encargan de mantener sus trabajos y apoyar en la mansión, aisha es la luchadora y la encargada de la mensajería, y haruhime es el segundo apoyo y la carta de triunfo, gohan y ella serían los ases de la victoria para la familia

-HAAA, Gohan lleva cuantos días de haberse ido-

-solo dos Hestia- dijo Artemis

-¡SON MUCHOS!- Hestia se tiro al piso a llorar cómicamente, aunque las demás sentían lo mismo ver a su diosa asi les hizo salir una gota de sudor aisha y haruhime ya medio se acostumbraban a la actitud de su diosa,

-¡Hestia, estás haciendo una escena!-

-¡déjame llorar!, no dejare de llorar hasta que gohan me abrace y me mime, no lo hare-

-¡no eres la única!- arméis la intento levantar pero las dos empezaron cómicamente a pelearse empujándose la cara la una a la otra con caras enojas mientras las chicas miraban con una gota de sudor

-¡disculpen….Hestia-sama, Artemis-sama, estamos tendiendo ropa, además ustedes no son las únicas que sufren por la ausencia de nuestro gohan- dijo haruhime algo nerviosa

Sin embargo en ese momento se hizo un brillo en el cielo llamando la atención sobretodos de Hestia y Artemis

-¡saludos a todos!-

-¡ah!- las dos chicas hicieron una mueca cómica de miedo

-¡¿tú eres…una de las que vino el otro día!?-

-asi es, soy una doncella de Kaio-sama, soy su mensaje personal, ustedes deben ser las mujeres del señor gohan-sama- todas las presentes se ruborizaban

-¡¿no te impresiona!?- pregunto mikoto

-a lo largo del universo y la vida , muchos héroes han tenido harems, o muchas mujeres como esposas, es algo común, sobre todo si se trata de aquel que venció a uno de los 5 demonios del apocalipsis - dijo la mujer con total tranquilidad y sin dejar su sonrisa

-¡si, pero yo soy la principal!- dijo Hestia con una sonrisa apuntándose muy orgullosa

-¡también es muy común que entre las esposas de los héroes se encuentren diosas, pero creo que nos salimos del tema!, estoy aquí porque vine a hacer una entrega de la solicitud de gohan-sama-

La mujer alzo la mano y del cielo se abrió un gran agujero que expulso algo que bajaba muy despacio y caia al piso

-¡¿Qué es eso!?- pregunto mikoto mientras aisha y haruhime se acercaban al objeto que dejo de brillar

-¡la máquina de gravedad que solicitaron!- dijo la chica apuntándola con su mano

Era una maquina redonda de color gris y tenía partes doradas indicando que eran de oro era enorme como la mitad de la mansión todas quedaban sin palabras

-¡¿esa cosa!?, ¡¿una máquina de gravedad!?-

-¡HI!- dijo muy feliz la chica

-espacio para 6 personas en entrenamiento, gravedad hasta 1000 g, partes de oro , diamante y…escuchen bien, acero hachitck-

¡¿Acero hachitck!?- gritaron las dos diosas impresionadas

-¡¿Qué es eso!?—

-el metal más duro del universo, solo puede ser creado por la suprema Kaio-

-¡si, pero el mundo en donde fue creada tiene autorización de usar el acero por lo que no hay problema con eso!-

-valla…se lucieron con este regalo- dijo Artemis sudando cómicamente

-¡¿quieren usarla!?-

-a no, mejor esperamos a gohan- dijo aisha

-entiendo, bueno si me disculpan…debo retirarme…- pero en esas la chica sintió una extraña sensación en su cabeza

_**Regresando a donde esta gohan **_

Gohan estaba en el barco frente a argana que estaba sorprendida como las demás

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí!?- bache se colocó en frente del en posición de lucha mientras Tione estaba en el piso completamente mal herida

-¡¿eso importa!?-

-¡la verdad no!. Respóndeme una cosa, ¡¿es cierto que derrotaste a yakon!?- a gohan le salió una gota de sudor en su cara

-¡no contestare eso….!-

-¡cómo me imagine…solo son rumores, si es asi prepárate a morir!- argana mostro una sonrisa sádica y nuevamente era envuelta por esa imagen negra pero gohan seguía estoico

-¡MUERE…..!-

-¡POW!-

Sin pena ni miedo gohan le daba un golpe en todo el abdomen impresionando a todas las demás incluso a Tione que seguía en el piso

-lo siento, pero no me gusta alargar peleas sin sentido-

_**Por otro lado tiona peleaba contra bache decidida a terminar esta lucha **_

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-

-en no tocar el "veneno" de bache y terminarlo de un golpe…nada más, como argonauta hace, ¡no alargar las peleas y terminarlas rápido es lo mejor!-

-¿terminar las peleas rápido?, que táctica más ridícula-

-no lo creas…..es mejor derrotar a tu oponente antes que termine matándote a ti, ¡sin piedad!-

-¿te volviste loca tiona?-

-…vamos ven…..-

-¡¿es que no lo entiendes?, tu carne se destruye con solo tocarme-

-aunque tenga miedo, decidí sonreír, incluso con miedo, incluso con dolor, yo lo hare hasta que ya no pueda reir mas-

-¡¿PUEDES HACERLO!?- la pelea se volvía más cruda

-¡yo siempre he estado asustada, nuestra raza ha vivido con miedo!, yo tampoco quiero morir- gritaba bache mientras ella y tiona intercambiaban ataques entre si pero bache notaba algo raro, tiona estaba golpeándola sin sentir nada y ella por otro lado no logra golpear a ninguna

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué no tienes miedo!?... .¡¿No te doy miedo!?

-¡NO TENGO MIEDO BACHE!, es porque soy una tonta- tiona esquivaba una patada

-aprendí de gohan…que el miedo es algo que solo se supera…..¡peleando!-

Tiona en repetidas veces golpeaba a bache completamente sin que ella se lo pueda creer, parecían miles de ellas golpeándola a ella

Bache completamente herida quedaba en el cielo mientras un pequeño recuerdo de ella y tiona como una niña juntas leyendo un libro

_-las amazonas vivimos con miedo por el demonio que devoro a nuestra madre…..realmente espero que este muerto, me hicieron olvidar mis miedos- _

Bache caía derrotado al suelo y tiona caía de rodillas impresionando a las amazonas que estaban observando

-¡bien hecho tiona!- una voz de una niña se escuchó en la cima de todas y era nada menos que kali que se aparecía

-Ahora para acabar, debes matar a bache-

-¡no lo hare!-, yo soy un aventurero no un "guerrero"-

-has cambiado tiona….además yo vine buscando al guerrero que derroto a la bestia yakon, el demonio de la oscuridad, y no lo veo por aquí, nadie puede ayudarte entonces-

-te equivocas…no somos solo nosotros y el está aquí-

De la pared salía de un fuerte golpe ains y gohan con ella ambos con sus espadas en sus manos mientras ains se sujetaba de gohan

Kali quedo impresionada cuando vio a gohan y en su mano el arma que ella quedo completamente muda

-¡¿LA….LA ESPADA Z!?-

-veo que la conoces- dijo gohan serio

-como….no conocer el arma suprema del universo….-

-si la conoces entenderás que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, entrega a la chica diosa-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve un humano…..a decirme que hacer!?-

-dijiste que querías conocer a quien derroto a ese monstruo yakon ¿cierto?,…..si lo vez, ¿nos la entregaras?-

-¡SI LO VEO!-

Gohan suspiro resignado sin tener más opciones y cerro sus ojos haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera una inmensa presión y en segundos se transformaba en ssj2, su simple mirada impresiono a kali y a todas en el lugar sobre todo a tiona y a ains los rayos salían de su cuerpo majestuosamente dando una imagen similar a un Dios

-SOY YO, ¡¿ESTAS SATISFECHA!?- la voz de gohan se hizo tan agresiva y fuerte que asusto un poco a kali pese a estar serio y con una mirada tan seria y fuerte que hizo un sentimiento en las presentes, esa voz y esa actitud les pareció muy… ¡sexi! gohan de nuevo guardaba su espada en su mango y regresaba a normalidad serio y algo estresado por haberlo tenido que llevar a algo tan ridículo

-en realidad…eres tú…..-

-¡es el poder que usaste contra ese monstruo verde ¿cierto?- pregunto ains a gohan quien asintió

-bien ya lo viste,…ahora….-

-¡no hace falta, ya está a salvo!- garete se aparecía con lefiya y varios compañeros en señal de haberla salvado las dos chicas se alegraron por esto y gohan sonrió también aunque no lo mostro

En la bahía se podía observar como Tione bajaba del barco y cuando miro a tiona solo pudo abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla

-ya le gane a bache-

-gracias tiona por ayudarme siempre-

Las dos sonrieron mientras lloraban y se abrazaban gohan por otro lado estaba sentado en un barril mientras fin se sentaba a su lado

-gracias, de nuevo "campeón"-

-no me gusta ese apodo, y el anterior menos-

-¿entonces solo te gusta que te llamen gohan a secas?-

-creo que para mí lo más sencillo es mejor- fin se rio un poco por lo dicho por gohan y se levantaba de nuevo

-¡¿asi que fuiste tu el que derroto a esa criatura ese dia!?-

-¿pueden guardar el secreto?-

-lo haremos, pero…..dudo que hayan algunas que no lo hagan- gohan miro con una gota de sudor a fin quien se levantó y fue recibido por un abrazo de tione pero tiona fue ahora quien abrazo a gohan

-argonauta, lo hice, gane-

-eso vi, bien hecho-

-¡¿eso es todo!?-

-¿eh?-

-me refiero a que tienes que felicitarme mejor, tendrás que hacerte responsable-

-¡¿responsable!?, no te entiendo-

-ya lo entenderás gohan- fin aun con Tione sobre el miro y le dijo a lo lejos al Saiyajin quien le salía una gota de sudor

-pasaron un par de horas

Algunos de los hombres de la familia loki tenían amazonas sobre él, en señal amorosa, garete era quien tenía como 10 de ellas sobre el sintiéndose realmente incomodo, pero…..

-¡esperen no se me peguen tanto!-

Gohan tenía como 50 de ellas sobre él, una lo miraban como comiéndoselo con la mirada, otras con corazoncitos salir de sus ojos y cabeza y otras abrazando al Saiyajin cómicamente

-¡¿tú fuiste quien derroto a yakon!?-

-¡ten un hijo conmigo!-

-y después conmigo-

-¡yo quiero 2!-

-¡yo quiero ser tuya!-

-¡¿puedo ser tu sirvienta!?-

-¡¿MI QUE!?- gohan abrió los ojos muy sonrojado y nervioso

-¡yo igual!-

-¡yo también quiero ser tuya!-

-¡Espere! ¡Esperen!- gohan intento calmar a las chichas que parecían lobas por carne la mujeres aventureras miraban con una gota de sudor a los hombres pero sobre todo a gohan

-¡¿Qué significa esto!?- pregunto una chica nerviosa

-las amazonas se enamoran de los hombres que las derrotan-kali se acercó al lado de fin – y como el derroto a yakon, eso fue un peso mayor para el-

-no te vez muy contenta- pregunto riveria con una gota de sudor

-¡no me espere esto!, awwwww, maldición, pues ni modo- kali se acercó a el grupo mientras gohan se intentaba soltar

_-ah maldición, se parecen a aisha…-_ gohan estaba completamente sudado y con una mirada de agotamiento absoluto

-olvídalo, no se irán de ti- kali se burló mientras flotaba sobre gohan –una vez que una amazona se enamora, nunca deja a alguien

-¡¿Qué!?- grito el Saiyajin con una mirada de miedo

-¡ATRÁS TODAS!- se oyó otro grito impresionando a todas y cuando se dieron la vuelta era argana que estaba seria gohan se asustó un poco

-ah….si es por el golpe, espero no haberte lastimado mucho…-

-NO, pero….deberás tomar la responsabilidad-

-¿eh?-

-¡yo seré la primera que tendrá un hijo tuyo!- argana cambio a una mujer más seductora y hasta tímida pegándose al torso de gohan sonrojándolo

-¡qué cuerpo tan fuerte…..no me alejare de ti!-

Gohan empezó a sudar más cuando esta empezó a acariciarle el torso con su dedo y las demás se unían gohan solo pudo agradecer que Hestia y las demás no estaban aquí viendo esto

-si Hestia y las demás me ven….seria hombre muerto

_**Y efectivamente en la mansión Hestia y las demás cambiaron a un rostro nervioso y hasta un poco celosos y molestos**_

-¡¿Qué les pasa!?- pregunto bell mientras el, lilith y welf estaban manejando unas sumas de dinero

-por alguna razón…..tengo ganas de golpear algo…- cada una lo dijo con una mirada celosa sacando una gota de sudor en los tres que se miraron entre si

-es el colmo, gohan se va por dos días y ustedes se vuelven una manada de holgazanes, bien pues ya no más, mañana comenzamos de nuevo el entrenamiento y volvemos a la mazmorra- dijo lilith levantándose con una mirada sombría

-¡y yo estoy de acuerdo!- dijo bell igualmente - ¡¿alguna objeción!?-

-no…...- aunque contestaron se les noto el desaliento pero sin dejar la cortesía

-¡yo opino igual, Hestia tienes mucho trabajo que hacer con tu parte!- Artemis tomo a Hestia de su camisa

-¡pero dijiste que lo harías tú!-

-¡asi pues…no más!- Artemis le daba con un abanico cómicamente en la cabeza y Hestia le salía un chichón

-tienen razón, mañana empezamos de nuevo ¿entendido?- Hestia hablo con más ánimo y todas daban un fuerte ¡Si!-

-pero por alguna razón…mi instinto de amazona, me dice que….se me adelantan. Aisha miro el cielo con una gota de sudor

-¡esperen!- gohan tuvo que subirse a un árbol cómicamente pues ya estaban pasándose de la raya incluso gohan tenía marcas de besos en su cuello y mejillas y la ropa desgarretada -¡tranquilícense por favor!-

-pobre gohan…..pero hay no me meto- dijo Tione con una sonrisa de hecho todas sentían pena por los chicos excepto uno que estaba en una esquina con un letrero de rechazado

-¡¿y tú!? ¡¿Qué te paso!? , eres el único que no tiene chicas sobre el

-no es justo…..no tuvo oportunidad de lucirme…..cuando llegue ya todo había terminado – el chico con una mirada triste miro a un grupo de amazonas que estaban sobre gohan y cuando ellas lo vieron hicieron una señal de asco y aparecieron palabras de "hombre que huye es basura"

-no me gusto que me salvara el…..yo quería que fuera ains-san- lefiya con un puchero miraba por otro lado mientras que garete la veia con un letrero de "fui yo quien te salvo"

La escena permaneció asi sin embargo a lo lejos se pudo ver un hombre con una espada en su cadera mirando a lo lejos

_**-¡¿asi que aquí esta eh!?- **_

_**Fin del capítulo 38 **_

Hola a todos, regreso con el capítulo, un poco corto pero como para retomar la serie, después de los capítulos de maken ki me alegra mucho que la serie haya tenido tan buen resultado, les agradezco tanto por haberle dado la oportunidad, también dije que gohan iba solamente hasta el estado mistico pero dependiendo de la trama y hasta donde valla puede que le de incluso el poder de los dioses algo asi como goku en ff donde en su estado base ya tenia la escencia del KI de los dioses, en fin hasta el próximo capítulo que prometo hacerlo más largo bye


	37. Chapter 37

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 39: el criminal galactico **_

En la mansión de Hestia la vigía de Kaio sama estaba sudando de manera muy nerviosa en su cabeza ganándose la mirada de todos por su comportamiento tan extraño

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Hestia

-la base….la base de vigilancia está siendo atacada….-

Hestia y Artemis mostraron una señal muy preocupante indicando que entendían la situación

-¿la base…de vigilancia?-pregunto haruhime algo pensativa mirando a sus diosas muy asustadas

-una base creada para contener a los seres más peligrosos del universo….cuando "caos" destruyo a los dioses supremos del norte y sur…el universo quedo en un apocalipsis tremendo… y se creó esta base para contener a los seres malignos de la galaxia norte y este-

-pero….. ¿quién es tan tonto para atacar un lugar cuidado por seres como Kaio-sama?-

-esperen lo confirmo….."¿Me escuchan?", ¿hermanas?-

-Aquí el comando….estamos en crisis…repito…..en crisis…..la base está siendo atacada…-

-¿por quién? –

-por la banda…los guerreros…..de plata…-

La mujer quedo completamente paralizada

-¿la banda….de plata?, ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

-¡LO ES…..! ¡AYUDENNOS…!-

-OIGAN…OIGAN… .¡RESPONDAN!-

-¿acaso dijiste-la banda de plata?- Hestia y Artemis de nuevo empezaron a sudar

.-¿Cómo es posible?...¿quién rompió el sello….?-

-esperen cálmense- aisha intento calmar la situación de las deidades pues empezaban a asustarse

-después de caos…pero hace tiempo…..existió una banda de criminales galácticos que se paseaban por las galaxias….y solo se dedicaban a causar masacres y muerte-

-¿aún hay más?- mikoto empezó a impresionarse como todos cuando oyeron eso de que una banda de criminales mataban por las galaxias

-si….como el universo quedo sin sus seres supremos, estos sinvergüenzas empezaron a aprovecharse, entonces Kaio sama con su poder los logro encerrar junto a la sagrada en una estrella moribunda, sin embargo….el peor de todos, el líder de esta banda era tan peligroso y sádico que tuvimos que encerrarlo en una dimensión alejada-

-¿el líder?-

-si…no sé cómo lograron escapar, pero si están en la base, están tras la llave dimensional, si lo liberan…..nadie podrá detenerlo y el universo se convertirá en un paisaje rojo y podrido de muerte-

La familia de Hestia se preocupó bastante

-no, otra vez algo asi…¿acaso no pueden hacer algo bien?- aisha grito de manera enojada pero Hestia y Artemis tubvieron que taparle la boca

-lo sentimos mucho-

-no…tiene razón…Kaio sama ha intentado hacer tanto pero hasta nosotros tenemos limites…desde que nuestros dioses supremos murieron y la hakaishin….también, solo quedan Kaio sama y la sagrada pero ella…ya no puede luchar –

-eso es…podemos llevar a gohan-sama- la mujer chasqueaba sus dedos

-¿gohan?, si es una buena idea pero él está…-

-ahora mismo es que nos ayude con esto, es una situación de emergencia-

-si es asi….vamos con ustedes-

-perfecto, déjenme comunicarme con Kaio-sama-

-¿hay algo que podamos ayudar?- pregunto bell serio y la mujer los vio y asintió

-si…..creo que si…-

Por otro lado gohan después de calmar a el grupo de amazonas y los miembros de orario igual, estaban muy impresionados por las plantas que aparecieron ya que kali afirmaba que ella no tuvo nada que ver

-¿enserio no sabes nada?-

-no…y además ahora que lo mencionas hace poco me percato de algo serio-

-si…..siento que alguien nos vigila-

Y en ese momento gohan y kali abrían los ojos de golpe como fin que tambien se daba cuenta

-¡CUIDADO! –

Gohan grito de golpe y se lanzó hacia el frente desviando un ataque al cielo impresionando a todos el ataque explotaba en el cielo de una forma que creaba unos fuertes vientos por todo el lugar

Gohan quedo impresionado por ese ataque pero después voltio a ver que alguien se posaba en frente de todos ellos volando

-_**nada mal…Jejejje…desviaste mi ataque…esas plantas no mintieron-**_

Un sujeto estaba en la copa del árbol con una ropa negra con hombreras grandes, cuerpo musculoso y piel verde con cabello naranja y una espada en su cadera mirando a el grupo de aventureros desde arriba con superioridad a las mujeres les pareció muy apuesto pese a su piel

-no sabia que en este planeta habia gente poderosa-

-¿planeta?, ¿Quién eres tú?-

El individuo sonrió de una forma sádica y se arrojaba al grupo al primero que ataco fue a garete que se sorprendió pero fin se hacia frente a el deteniendo el ataque con su arma pero esta empezó a agrietase

-quítate enano de mierda- el sujeto le daba una patada y lo arrojaba contra uno de los vehículos

-CAPITAN- tione se asusto pero se enojaba a la vez arrojándose contra este sujeto que usaba su arma para detenerla y tomarla del cuello

-MUERE-

-¡TIONE!-

Las amazonas gritaron asustadas pero hay gohan saltaba a la acción dándole una patada en la mano obligándolo a soltar a la amazona

-¿quieres pelear?-

-infeliz-

Gohan le lanzaba un golpe pero el solo lo tomaba con sus brazos atrapando su brazo y lanzándolo hacia el agua donde gohan lograba frenar

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡Responde!-

De nuevo este se arrojaba contra gohan y ambos chocaban sus piernas gohan de nuevo intentaba responder con un rodillazo pero este lo detenía con su espada

_**-solo soy un guerrero de la galaxia….. ¿Algún problema?- **_

-¿Qué?-

_**-¡guahhhhhhhh!- **_

_**Este atacaba de nuevo con su espada y ambos empezaron a correr hacia más del agua mientras todos miraban la pelea**_

_**-**_HAAAAA, ¿Qué RAYOS HACES INUTIL?- Bete les gritaba con rabia a gohan y a el otro sujeto ganándose la mirada de los dos sobretodo de este

-no se quien seas pero me matare-

_**-permíteme presentarme hombre bestia…soy gokua, uno de los guerreros de plata- **_

_**-¿**_guerreros de plata?-

-no me importa una mierda, pero yo si te matare-

Gokua le sonrio con arrogancia

-hablas mucho bestia humana…..¿que tan fuerte eres?- gokua apuntaba con su espada a bete quien empezaba a enojarse sin dejar su sonrisa

-bete…no lo hagas, este tipo no es normal-gohan intento detener al hombre lobo que solo empezo a erizar su cabello mientras un aura empezaba a cubrirlo

_**-este planeta tan lleno de vida…perfecto para masacrar-**_

-CALLATE-

Gokua dirigió su mirada a bete sin embargo gohan se lanzaba y de una embestida alejada a bete y esquivaba el ataque de gokua que rozaba su ropa

-que rápido…. ¿es humano?, no…su poder es inmenso….demasiado –

Ambos caían al agua aunque bete se levantaba muy furioso

-¿Qué haces imbécil?, no te metas en mi camino bastardo-

-de nada….- respondió gohan sin mirarlo pero mirando con más seriedad a Gokua

_**-pudiste ver a través de mi ataque…..magnifico, encontré a un digno oponente- **_

_**Gokua se guardaba la espada en su mango de nuevo y empezó a liberar más poder en esas sus aretes y collar empezaban a brillar mientras que su musculatura empezó a crecer y de un potente grito que levanto el agua asombro a todos cuando su piel se volvió mas verde y era mas musculoso con su camisa rasgada por la mitad **_

_**Gohan quedo completamente sorprendido **_

_**-espero no me decepcionen….- **_

_**Gokua con una sonrisa mas sádica se arrojo a todos pasando de lado de gohan **_

_**-**_maldito….-

-hay viene-

Riveria empezaba a crear un hechizo mientras era protegida por otros pero no tuvo tiempo pues Gokua se aparecía frente a ella cortando a todos los que hubieran frente del y posicionándose frente a la elfa

-¡riveria!-

Gohan se aparecía en frente para atacarlo de una patada pero Gokua lo detenía sin siquiera hacer fuerza

_**-¿Qué?, ¿eso es todo?- **_

Gokua le daba un fuerte golpe a gohan arrojándolo contra el agua

Todos se arrojaban contra el sin embargo kali cuando miro los arcillos y aretes se asusto

-no puede ser…..el es un….. ¡HUYAN MUCHACHAS!-

Kali les grito a sus amazonas pero ellas no lo quisieron y sacaron sus armas cuando vieron como gohan era arrojado al agua de un golpe

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a gohan sama?-

Todas se lanzaban contra Gokua quien sonrió y las mandaba a volar de una ráfaga de energía

Tiona y garete atacaban a la vez pero este con su espada los detenía con una sonrisa

_**-eso es….ataquen… ¡atáquenme!- **_

Este solo usaba su espada para desviarlos los demás miembros estaban sorprendidos lefiya estaba asustada pero ains se hacía frente a ella con su arma

_**-¿tu también pelearas?, muy bien….ven- **_

Pero gohan se aparecía a un costado y con la legendaria espada lograba chocar contra Gokua que seguía sonriendo

Ambos empezaron a chocar espadas de forma rápida a tal punto que empezaban a levantar el agua aun asi gohan estaba en dificultades incluso cuando Gokua logro agrietarla mas sorprendiendo al Saiyajin

Gokua lo tomaba de la cabeza y lo arrojaba contra los vehículos llevándose todo delante del ains y tiona se impresionaron incluso bete quedo paralizado del miedo

Fin salía de los escombros bastante herido con su arma en alto Y todos se colocaban de la misma forma incluyendo a ains que

_**-oh, que patéticos… ¡MUERANNNNNN!- **_ Gokua cargaba contra todos con su espada en alto

_**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

_**Gohan salía de los escombros como Super Saiyajin llamando la atención de Gokua y de todos, el hombre quedo sorprendido **_

_**-¿asi que aun tenías más…?-**_

Gohan de un santiamén aparecía a su lado tomándolo del brazo donde tenía su espada y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesaba su abdomen de un puño de un golpe en seco el pobre sujeto

Gohan solo se limpió las ropas y el sudor de su cara

En un lugar apartado parecido a un subterráneo el otro sujeto con una pañoleta y otro con barba sintieron una señal en su cabeza

_**-Gokua…murió-**_

_**-si…ese imbécil, se fue sin decir nada y lo mataron - **_

_**-pero que alguien lo haya matado…..entonces en este planeta no hay seres débiles-**_ uno de ellos se fue hasta una mujer y la tomo del cuello

_**-¿Quién es el más fuerte de este mundo?- **_

-… ¿hablas de aventureros?...tengo entendido que ottar….de orario-

**-¿ottar?- **

El otro sujeto se levantó de una columna porque estaba acostado y salto hacia su compañero

_**-no recuerdo que este planeta tuviera sujetos tan fuertes…ni los dioses, los únicos dioses que podían hacernos frente eran los Kaio-samas y estos murieron hace tiempo-**_

_**-excepto una…..- el hombre dejaba caer a la mujer al piso **_

_**-**_¿Cuál es el plan entonces…sarito?-

Un hombre musculoso con una pañoleta en su cara y un turbante que llevaba una espada también en su espalda, tenía unos pantalones y aretes también

_**-¿nada que consiguen la llave bidou?- **_

_**-no me han dicho nada- **_

_**-si ese tal sujeto ottar es tan fuerte, entonces lo matare yo mismo, ¿Dónde queda orario?- la mujer empezó a temblar de nervios cuando le apuntaban con la espada **_

_**-no importa… ¡llévame haya!, yo iré tu quédate aquí bidou –**_

_**-espera, si pudieron contra gokua, entonces no es correcto que vayas solo….vamos los dos- **_

_**-muy bien, escúchenme…..si quieren libertad de los dioses se las daremos, pero si nos traicionan…..moriran, y para que vean que no mentimos- **_

Sarito miro a tanatos y le apunto con su mano creando una enorme energía desintegrándolo delante de los ojos de todos en el lugar

_**-ahora yo soy el nuevo rey de este lugar…..no se les olvide…los guerreros de plata gobernamos sobre este universo….nunca lo olviden-**_

Y los chicos en el lugar solo quedaron temblando de miedo mirando la maquiavélica escena, incluso la mujer igual

_**-¿crees que podamos despertar al señor bojack?- pregunto bidou **_

_**-claro que si…..y cuando lo liberemos…..nadie va a detenernos, ¿acaso olvidas nuestros tiempos de antaño?, los dioses supremos muertos, y los dioses menores basuras…..¡nadie nos detendrá! ¡larga vida a bojack-sama! **_

_**-asi es… ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Volando?- **_

_**\- Na…lo mejor es una entrada a lo grande…lo usaremos…a el….-**_

_**-Jejejejejej…. ¿y eso que tiene de divertido?-**_

_**-lo mismo pregunto….al fin somos libres, demos una gran impresión- **_

_**Re**_gresando con los demás todo el equipo quedo destruido por culpa de este sujeto que se apareció de la nada y se hizo llamar Gokua gohan estaba siendo atendido por riveria y fin por Tione los demás estaban en el suelo heridos siendo ayudados por los demás

-estoy bien…no hace falta que me atiendas señorita riveria-

-esos golpes fueron muy fuertes, déjame ayudarte-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA ESO FUE GENIAL GOHAN SAMA!-

Las amazonas gritaban como porristas tanto que gohan se tuvo que esconder detrás de riveria pensando que lo intentarían volver a v…..

-¿Qué te pasa gohan san?, ¿´le tienes miedo a las mujeres?-

-a no….no es eso…eh, lo siento te toque, recuerdo que a las elfas no les gusta.-

-siendo sincera…no me molesta-

-lamento tanto esto…..todo es por mi culpa-

-¿Qué dices?, tu venciste a ese loco, quien sabe que hubiera hecho-

Gohan miro serio el cadáver de Gokua , para él fue muy extraño que un humano lo haya logrado obligar a pelear como Super Saiyajin, tal vez para su cabeza habían seres asi de fuertes en este planeta…

-no…..el dijo algo de guerreros de plata…..¿qué es eso?-

-¡OYE TÚ!-

Gohan sintió como lo tomaban del hombro y cuando volteo fue bete que lo sujetaba del cuello , las amazonas se enojaban pero gohan las detenía con su mano, los miembros de su familia se asustaron por esta reacción

-¡¿QUIEN TE PIDIO QUE ME AYUDARAS GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO?!,, ¡¿ QUERIAS VERTE GENIAL FRENTE A ESTAS ZORRAS DEBILUCHAS?!, ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA PERO NO VULEVAS A METERTE EN MI CAMINO!-

Gohan solo escuchaba serio aun siendo sujetado del cuello

-cálmate bete-ains lo tomaba del hombro – hasta fin fue vencido, quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado si gohan….-

-Solo eres un estorbo, ni eres de nuestra familia, no te necesitamos para matar a ese maldito Dragon o lo que sea, solo lárgate-

-no lo hare…les prometí matar a esa criatura y salvar a esa gente…además, después de esto…..algo está pasando-

Bete soltaba a gohan que se quedaba estático en su lugar

-Además….de todas formas no creo que podamos ir ya de todas formas, muchos miembros quedaron heridos y todo destrozado-

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA ESTOS DEBILUCHOS, USTEDES QUISIERON EMPEZAR ESTA MIERDA DE VIAJE POR ESE, Y ESTOS IMBECILES NO NOS VAN A DAÑAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO-

Gohan y ahora todos quedaban sorprendidos, muchos ya conocían la actitud del hombre lobo pero que se pusiera asi fue algo sorpresivo, sus palabras no mostraban piedad ante sus amigos heridos de gravedad

.-¿Por qué dices eso?, son tus amigos-

-¿amigos?, yo no soy amigo de estas basuras débiles…..son solo un estorbo-

-¡BETE CALLATE!- Tione y tiona se empezaban a enojar

-qué tipo más desagradable- dijo argana recibiendo el asentimiento de su hermana -se que no somos para hablar pero realmente se pasa-

Bete las miro con rabia en sus ojos pero gohan se hacía frente a el

-cálmate quieres-

-no me calmare y quítate de mi camino- pego gohan seguía serio mirándolo a la vez que sostenía el brazo del hombre lobo

-deja de tratar mal a tus amigos, no sabes cuando los perderás y querrás volver a verlos –

-¡¿TU ME ESTAS DANDO SERMONES!? , ¿Qué SABES TU DE ESO!?, SI ERES FUERTE, ¿Por qué te preocupas por esos debiluchos en primer lugar?-

-lo se mejor que nadie…perder a tus seres queridos sin poder hacer nada, pero no ando insultando a los que son más débiles que yo, en lugar de eso, sé que mi poder puede protegerlos y lo hago, el deber de un ser fuerte no es herir al débil NI INSULTARLO COMO LO ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA…..¡ES PROITEGERLO! ¡GUARDATELO EN LA CABEZA!-

Bete solo sonrió a eso

-¡QUE MIERDAS MÁS CURSIS!-

-¡BETE SUFICIENTE!- garete fue el siguiente en gritarle a su compañero gohan solo se limitó a suspirar y a ir por la espada para tomarla

Mientras tanto

Los dos sujetos que tenían el lugar en caos dejaban en el piso a todas las guardianas llegando a una enorme bobeda

-aquí esta…..lord bojack-

-oh gran bojack, pronto reunirás la galaxia-

-¡eso sí que no!-

Los dos volteaban y escuchaban a quien no era otra que la Kaio que acaba de llegar una era una mujer y otro era un enano con un turbante también

-zangya…..bujin….dos terroristas como ustedes deberían estar muertos-

-Kaio sama del norte….-

La diosa se quitaba sus ropas de diosa y quedaba con una cota y unos pantalones de artes marciales como los de gohan liberando su aura de Ki

-como diosa de los mundos de la región norte…..no dejare que se salgan con la suya-

_-no están bidou, ni sarita…ni mucho menos Gokua….perfecto- _

La diosa se lanzaba contra los dos empezando a intercambiar golpes la diosa se enfrentaba con zangya

-bonito cabello….¿puedo arrancarlo?-

-cállate-

La diosa le lograba dar un golpe y empezaba a moverse por todo el lugar sintiéndose las ondas zangya y la deidad estaban igualadas, tanto que ya se tenían heridas en su cara

-¿te sorprende?, yo soy una candidata a Kaio Shin….asi que no me subestimen banda de asesinos-

La diosa le daba un golpe en la cara a la mujer de pelo naranja

-bujin…..rápido-

-¡si!-

-¡INFELIZ…-

-La mujer erizaba su cabello haciendo que quedara completamente arriba y asi se arrojaba de nuevo contra ella esta vez estando completamente igualadas entre ellas

-¡NO FASTIDIES!- La deidad la lograba empujar con una onda de Ki y se arrojaba contra bujin que sacaba una especie de talismán con fuego

-¡NO!-

La diosa era detenida por una extraña red de energía que la emvolvia por todo el cuerpo era zangya quien hacia esa técnica

-rápido bujin-

-¡maldita seas!-

La deidad volteaba frente a ella mientras el cuerpo empezaba a sangrar

-¡te convertiré en pedazos…..!-

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEE!-

La diosa disparaba dos rayos de sus ojos atravesando el pecho de la mujer

-¿Cómo….como puede…?-

Las dos caían al piso completamente pero zangya estaba muerta y la diosa estaba herida completamente

-¡BUJIN…!-

En la puerta se colocaba el sello mientras bujin sonreía de forma sádica asustando a la deidad

-No puede….ser—

-¡LORD BOJACK ES USTED LIBRE!-

-NO….. ¿Cómo…?-

-le debemos las gracias a yakon…su despertar también rompió nuestro sello…. ¿a que no es genial Kaio?-

-rayos….entonces el despertar de ese miserable los libero a ustedes…que suerte tienen parranda de asesinos-

La puerta empezaba a romperse y frente a la kaiosama bujin se hacia con su mano extendida

-¡hasta nunca…..!-

-una de las guardianas aparecía muy mal herida y la tomaba para salir corriendo-

-¡kaio-sama…..debe sobrevivir…-

La guardiana la colocaba en un portal

-No… ¿Qué haces?-

-por favor….busque a ese heroe de la tierra…..es nuestra última esperanza….-

-NOOOOOOOO-

Pero la diosa fue engullida por una extraña luz que salia disparada directamente al espacio

-cuídese…. por favor...la necesitamos para ganar esta...-

Un láser atravesaba a la mujer en la cabeza y esta caia al piso completamente muerta

-Valla…..valla….,¿con que escapo?-

**_Una voz profunda se escuchaba detrás de ella y detrás la puerta completamente destrozada bujin solo pudo sonreír y arrodillarse ante quien tenía frente a el_**

**_un hombre grande y con unas ropas similares a la de un pirata con cictrices en su cama pisaba el lugar muchas de las mujeres sintieron un terrible miedo en su espina dorsal mientras que el pequeño sujeto con turbante sonreia de alegria y se arrodillaba completamente cuando lo pudo ver , este solo estiraba sus brazos y se tronaba los huesos del cuello y los de las manos _**

-lord bojack…..-

_**-bujin…...buen trabajo, sabia que con ustedes libres...iban a ser mas facil liberarme de este condenado sello- el tipo miro el suelo y observo a la mujer tirada en el piso sin poder moverse **_

_**-zangya…...fuiste una debilucha, no necesito seres como tu en mi equipo pero hiciste un buen trabajo **_-

-murió por su libertad- el tipo hacia una mueca de "ah ok" pero al otro tampoco pareció importarle mucho

-**_por fin libre….maldita sea, y esa desgraciada se me escapa bujin…No importa…..la seguiré….vamos bujin_**-

-lord bojack…..¿y estos presentes?-

_**-no me importan ahora…estoy libre y primero matare a esa diosa mediocre-**_

_**fin del capitulo 39 **_

_**ya queria actualizar la historia, ya que dentro de unas semanas sale la nueva temporada, voy a seguir actualizandola ahora ya que tengo planeada la siguiente , en fin no dare spoilers, voy a terminar unas cosas y seguire con la historia ya que estamos a nada de la tercera , espero que esta vez no haya inconvenientes y veo que no, bueno sin mas hasta el proximo **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 40: la galaxia corre peligro **_

En una plataforma flotante similar a una cápsula estaba la familia de hostia junto a la vigía de la kaiosama del norte, directamente en busca de gohan y la familia de loki

-Gohan se fue hace unos días no debería estar lejos... —

-Eso veo, puedo sentir su energía junto a varios en una zona un poco más alejada de aquí, también pude sentir un enorme aumento de poder, ¿estarán luchando? —

-¿Llegaron tan rápido con el dragon negro? —

Lirith noto un brillo en el cielo algo peculiar que la extraño incluso también llamó la atención de haruhime que miro hacia arriba

-¿Que ocurre?—Pregunto artemis volteando a mirar a las dos

—Un brillo... Miren eso—

Y todos pasaron su mirada hacia arriba, la vigía quedó sorprendida cuando pudo reconocer el brillo como hestia y artemis

-es el brillo... Es un camino de energia-

-¡kaiosama! -

La diosa iba de camino al suelo en un as de energía que se destruía y ella salía volando completamente herida hacia el piso

-yo la atrapo-

Hestia encendía su cabello y de un salto con toda su fuerza se arrojó hacia la mujer que caía completamente en sus brazos y después las dos volvían a caer al suelo donde aisha las atrapaba antes de caer

-es kaiosama... -

La diosa estaba herida completamente inconsciente con muchas heridas en su cara y cuerpo

-mi lady... Mi lady... -

-Está Viva... Pero está muy Lastimada-

-Tengan, que lo beba-

Lilith se daba a Welf una pócima y esta se la hacía beber empezando a recuperar un poco sus fuerzas y algunas de las heridas de la cara

-Qué bueno que trajimos de estas pócimas -

La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor y abria un ojo lentamente y ahy pudo observar al grupo de chicos que le sonrieron sobretodo la mensajera

-mi diosa... Qué bueno...

-ah….llegue a la tierra…esa tonta…murió por salvarme…-

-Kaio-sama…. ¿se encuentra mejor?- los presentes ayudaban a la mujer a sentarse y acomodarse para hacerla sentir cómoda

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Hestia

-familia Hestia… ¿están bien?, ¿Qué le ha pasado a la tierra? —

-nada…nada, ¿Por qué?-

-porque…..la banda de bojack está libre-

Hestia y Artemis empezaba a sudar la guerrera de la diosa de la galaxia también y los demás miembros se miraban entre sí bastante serios

-¿pero…cómo?-

-el sello se rompió, ellos estaban encerrados en una prisión de una estrella moribunda, mientras que bojack estaba encerrado en una dimensión especial….pero lograron sacarlo, esos sinvergüenzas…dicen que fue por el sello que la ex diosa del amor ishtar rompió….Pero no…debe haber algo más-

-espere….. ¿No estará insinuando…..que….?-

-si…está libre, toda la banda y se dirige aquí a la tierra-

-No puede ser…..necesitamos a gohan rápido si ese bastardo está libre y se dirige aqui—

— ¿Se refieren a ese tal bojack?- pregunto bell

-si…bojack es muy peligroso, es un criminal sádico y sanguinario, si no lo detenemos convertirá este planeta en una carnicería-

-démonos prisa entonces…-

Por otro lado gohan y los ambos grupos se disponían a ayudar a los que estaban heridos todavía sin que pudieran moverse aun debido a que Gokua los lastimo de gravedad

Gohan solo estaba mirando los alrededores pero en ese momento kali le estiro una manga llamando su atención

-necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-los dioses somos conscientes de infinidad de enemigos y seres malignos que existen en el universo…aunque seamos dioses menores, sabemos de las leyendas y los seres malignos que alguna vez trajeron caos al universo-

-¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Qué ese es algún enemigo?-

-si….esos pendientes…después que caos casi destruye el universo y causó la muerte de infinidad de seres….una banda de criminales sádicos viajo por el universo causando destrozos por las 4 regiones… ¡los piratas de la galaxia!-

-los piratas de la galaxia…-

-él es uno de ellos…..Gokua, son 6, Gokua, zangya, bujin, bidou, el último miembro que se unió a ellos sarita….y el líder de ellos, bojack-

-¿quieres decir que hay 6 como el?-

-no…..bojack es el peor- gohan abrió sus ojos de sorpresa

-no puede ser….si es asi, debemos encontrarlos, quien sabe que hagan tipos en la tierra-

-muerte- kali contesto sin reparos ni rodeos y gohan de inmediato se impresiono

— ¡¿Dónde están entonces?! —

Y en ese momento empezó a temblar en el lugar llamando la atención de todos

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — fin y todos los demás de inmediato tuvieron que sostener a los que estaban heridos y gohan se sorprendió bastante

En orario, todo estaba tranquilo, como siempre todo por igual sin embargo no vieron que en una esquina estaba un hombre con una chaqueta y barba miraba con una sonrisa junto a otro que estaba a su lado, tenía una espada en su espalda y una pañoleta en su cara con un turbante y por lo que se miraba en sus rasgos eran de la misma raza

— ¿Es aquí? —

—Asi es bidou…..eso dijo esa mujer —

Los dos miraron a todas las personas y los lugares que había por el lugar

—_**Pero mira este paisaje tan hermoso…es una lástima que morirán—**_

—_**Tú lo has dicho sarita….matemos a ese guerrero ottar—**_

—_¿Me escuchan?, ¿sarita?, ¿bidou?-_

_**-bujin… ¿Qué paso?, ¿lo lograron…..?-**_

_**-¡no es necesario que les responda el…!-**_

Los dos abrieron sus ojos y sonrieron, bueno solo pudo verse en bidou

_-¿Dónde están?-_

_**-encargándonos de un sujeto problemático, pero pronto nos reuniremos con usted-**_

_**-dense prisa- **_

-si señor…..-

Los dos saltaban hacia el cielo llamando la atención de muchos en el lugar por la forma de hacer las cosas y se lanzaban en el lugar

_**-¿DONDE ESTA ESE GUERRERO OTTAR?, ¡QUE DE LA CARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- sarita gritaba a todo pulmón en el lugar**_

—_**Si no das la cara, asesinaremos a todos en este lugar cobarde— **_

Freya que se encontraba sentada en su silla se levantó a mirar al cielo y cuando los vio quedo aterrorizada

_**-¿Dónde estás guerrero ottar?, ¡DA LA MALDITA CARA! ¡POR CADA SEGUNDO QUE TARDES MATAREMOS A ESTOS MISERABLES BICHOS Y A SUS DIOSES! — **_

La gente empezó a mirar al cielo y la familia de freya empezó a asomarse

—No hacen caso, yo iré por el-

_**-espera sarita, el mato a Gokua, debemos atacar juntos, me sorprende aun pero ni modo-**_

_**-¿no me digas que tienes miedo bidou?-**_

_**-claro que no….pero será divertido, hacerlo salir a la fuerza- **_

_**-entiendo…..-**_

_**Los dos bajaban hasta el piso mirando a los transeúntes con miradas llena de sadismo y sed de sangre sobre todo bidou que su sonrisa se reflejaba en el lugar **_

_**-TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO GUSANO COBARDE….MATAREMOS A TODOS AQUÍ-**_

La gente se asustó y los miro con rostros de extremo asombro

Freya salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia un cuarto pero cuando miro estaba la puerta abierta sorpréndanla y aterrorizándola bastante

-oh no… ¿Dónde está ottar?- grito freya a todos en el lugar al grito de su diosa los aventureros llegaron a su posición, para dirigirse a Hestia tenían muchos problemas pero ella personalmente les estaba hablando

-el salió, fue a callarle las bocas a esos imbéciles, no tienen idea de lo que les espera-

-hay no… ¿Cómo es que esos demonios están libres?- freya se tomaba de la cabeza muy nerviosa

-¡nadie salga de aquí!, ¡es una orden! —

-¡¿freya sama?!-

Sorprendidos por la actitud de la diosa ella salió corriendo por las escaleras como pudiera, sin importarle si la miraban o no, y eso hizo salió corriendo y encanto a todos con su belleza , los miembros de su familia se sorprendieron por esta acción de freya, y tuvieron que salir a la puerta de su casa

_-gohan…. ¿dónde estás?, ¿Dónde estás?, por favor….no nos abandones ahora - _

-¡FREYA SAMA! ¡NO SALGA ASI!-

-TODOS LOS DIOSES, AYUDENME POR FAVOR-

—AHHHHHHHHHH-

Un grito se escuchó en un lugar y cuando se dirigieron a mirar la gente estaba aterrorizada cuando cada uno tenía a un aventurero en una mano por el cuello completamente muerto y muchos más regados en el lugar

-nosotros no somos palabras….los mataremos a todos-

Y en ese momento apareció alguien en frente de los dos, un hombre grande, fornido con una enorme espada en su hombro, los aventureros de inmediato lo reconocieron y se alegraron

-¡OTTAR!-

-los dos lo miraron como si se sorprendieran pero pasaron a una sonrisa

-Hasta que das la cara cobarde- sarita lanzaba el cadáver de la persona hacia una casa

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-¿eh?, no te hagas el imbécil, tu mataste a Gokua….y ahora te mataremos a ti-

-¿Gokua?, ¿de quién hablan?-

-¿eh?, deberías reconocernos…..en fin, ¿eres el más fuerte de aquí?-

-¿y que si lo soy?-

Bidou se tronaba los dedos

-morirás….junto a todos aquí-

Ottar de inmediato sintió algo, sintió una sed de sangre inmensa en los dos, tanto que todo el lugar se llenó de tensión

Bidou se acercó al frente ottar se preparaba para pelear

-los matare, por desafiarme-

-espera bidou… ¿seguro que es el?, no siento mucha fuerza en el…-

-seguro la está escondiendo, lo sabremos ahora-

Ottar se arrojaba contra los dos sin embargo los dos se impresionaron, no por su poder, todo lo contrario, era más lento que su percepción

Y antes que ottar se diera cuenta bidou estaba a su lado con su brazo en forma de hacha, su intención era atravesarlo

Ottar quedo aterrorizado, como todos en el lugar, el aventurero "más poderoso" fue superado de golpe

Pero antes que este fuera atravesado freya con su armadura se aparecia y detenia el ataque defendiéndolo pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que la diosa fue lanzada hacia una casa

-¡DIOSA!-

Ottar quedo sin palabras mientras bidou solo estaba estoico mirando al lugar donde salió volando freya

-una diosa….creo….-

Ottar los vio con una cara que indicaba completa furia sin embargo los otros dos no se movían y estaban serios

-_**nos engañaron sarita-**_

_**-eso veo- **_

_**-esa mujerzuela….la despellejare-**_

_**-si pero primero….matemos a todos aquí, hasta que el señor bojack no llegue no tenemos decidido qué hacer con este planeta, además Gokua murió, y eso indica que nosotros solos no podemos hacer nada aqui-**_

Freya se levantaba completamente herida

-no ottar…corre…-

-se metieron con mi diosa, dense por muertos-

-¡ottar sama! ¡Freya sama!-

Los aventureros de la familia freya, la mayoría llegaban al lugar mirando a los dos tipos sarita sacaba su espada de su mango de la espada

_**-ya me están hartando estas moscas…las matare a todas- **_

En otro lugar gohan abría los ojos de golpe cuando sintió algo

-que fue eso….dos enormes energías aparecieron en orario…..no puede ser….-

-son ellos, llegaron a la tierra-

-lo siento por todos pero debo retirarme….ains te prometo salvar a tu madre, pero ahora…..tengo que irme, lo siento pero no puedo tardar -

-¿irte?- pregunto ains algo sorprendida

-oye tú, no puedes irte asi- lefiya miraba a gohan con una mirada enojada aunque siendo una elfa pequeña no se le notaba

-espera, ¿te vas?- pregunto una mujer gato y todos miraban a gohan, algunos se les vio el enfado y otros la intriga

-¡¿te largas cobarde?!- bete miro como si mirara con asco a gohan - ¡eres un cobarde asqueroso!-

-si el problema es el Dragon lo encontrare y lo derrotare después, y diré que fueron ustedes, pero ahora esto es serio…..-

-parece que nadie te cree, ¿quieres que les diga yo?-

-no, los asustarías y además el único que puede llegar a orario rápido soy yo-

-entiendo….-

Y en ese momento todo empezó a temblar y eso sorprendió a todos, pues el agua empezó a abrirse y un enorme tentáculo salía del agua era absurdamente enorme tanto que impresiono a gohan y a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar

-¡¿Qué es eso!?-

-¡no puede ser…..es…..!-

Finn y todos quedaban sorprendidos cuando un ser enorme en forma de planta apareció en el rio con una extraña mujer en medio de ella y enormes tentáculos a su alrededor y la criatura mostraba una sonrisa de sadismo y sus ojos completamente rojos

-¿un espíritu….corrupto?-

Todos quedaban sorprendidos mirando a la criatura que se aparecía de la nada extendiendo sus tentáculos y extremidades por todo el lugar

_**-¡sirvo a bojack sama, he venido a destruir todo lo que esta aqui!- **_

-¡hablo!-

Gohan se sorprendía al mirar a la criatura sacando su espada pero en ese instante algo salió de la nada y gohan y todo el mundo se sintió como si estuvieran atrapados por unos extraños hilos que parecían estrujarlos y apretarlos con una fuerza descomunal

-¡¿Qué es esto?-

_**-Jejejje…..parece que finalmente nos encontramos con algo mejor- **_

Gohan y todos miraban a lo lejos a un sujeto con un turbante y una capa roja envolviéndolos a todos con los hilos desde el cielo

Gohan lo miro con impresión pues su Ki era casi similar al del guerrero que fue derrotado hace poco incluso su parecido era similar

Kali y las demás quedaban igual pero ella miro arriba y pudo reconocer al sujeto que inmediatamente la aterrorizo hasta el punto de empezar a sudar

-ese es…..uno de los piratas galácticos—

-¿el?- gohan intentaba zafarse pero era imposible peor para los demás

_**-mi nombre es bujin…y soy un guerrero de la galaxia….y proclamo este planeta como el nuevo mundo del amo bojack sama-**_

El sujeto miro al piso y se dio cuenta que Gokua estaba tirado en el piso muerto, esto lo impresiono y a la vez lo hizo colocarse serio

_**-Gokua…..¿quién fue el que te mato?, sarita y bidou no están cerca…..parece que tenemos a alguien poderoso en este planeta de seres inferiores…..criatura…..te lo ordeno mata a todos**_-

De un capullo la mujer que tenía apariencia de planta fue mutando y mutando hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer que sonrió de forma maquiavélica a todos en el lugar mirando con bastante furia incluida

-¡como ordene…!-

La mujer sacaba una extraña llama de sus manos pequeña pero Finn y riveria mostraron su terror cuando miro como la mujer empezó a acercarla a su rostro

-¡TORMENTA DE FUE…!-

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

Un grito se oyó desde el cielo directamente hacia la mujer y se observó como una bola de fuego se lanzaba hacia el espíritu corrupto dándole un poderoso puñetazo a la mujer y creaba una fuerte onda

Bujin volteaba a mirar y hay gohan aprovecho para liberarse con todo su poder de los hilos y lanzarse a una Super velocidad hacia bujin dándole una fuerte patada y mandándolo hacia el suelo

Todos quedaban libres después de eso quedando muy agotados, sin embargo el espíritu maligno seguía de pie pero limpiándose la mejilla mirando a una chica de cabello rojo con fuego rodeándola….y a su lado otra diosa con un arco rodeada de un fuego blanco

-¡¿Hestia!?-

-¡gohan…..te extrañamos tanto!-

Hestia y Artemis miraron con un sonrojo a gohan quien sonrió de la misma forma al mirarlas pero el espíritu maligno soltó un rugido de enfado llamando la atención de todos

Sin embargo bell y todos saltaban desde su lugar atacando con sus armas al espíritu cayendo al piso de paso

-chicos….. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¡ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso!- Hestia y gohan se preparaban para luchar sin embargo un rayo de energía salía disparado hacia los dos llamando su atención

-eso me dolió desgraciado….. ¿Asi que fuiste tú el que mato a Gokua?-

Bujin se lanzaba hacia gohan pero bujin fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara y fue la diosa de la galaxia Kaio sama que estaba con su aura de Ki liberada flotando en el cielo

-bujin….no te me escaparas desgraciado-

_**-maldita diosa de pacotilla….pero no saldrás ilesa…esta vez será tu fin-**_

_**-**_¿Kaio sama?-

Gohan se sorprendió mirando a la diosa que lo volteaba a ver

-gohan-san…..parece que nos vemos envuelto en otra situación…-

-eso veo….-

Bujin se hacía de frente junto con el espíritu corrompido

_**-Esta vez los matare a todos, ¡espero estén listos para morir!- **_bujin liberaba todo su poder y las diosas se sorprendían

En orario ottar caía al piso junto a muchos aventureros y otros estaban completamente heridos freya estaba en las mismas condiciones, jadeando pero después era sostenida del cuello por bidou quien sonreía de manera maquiavélica

_**-Jajajaja, parece que al final, nadie puede detenernos…-**_

-desgraciados….¿cómo es que están libres?- dijo freya entre dientes

_**-¿tú qué crees?, yakon…uno de los demonios fue liberado….y nosotros junto a el-**_

_**-**_no puede ser….ishtar gran imbécil…..-

_**-nuestro deber ahora es encontrarlo y matarlo…ni siquiera esa bestia será rival para bojack sama, cuando muera bojack sama y los piratas de la galaxia regiremos en todo el universo**_-

-Jeje…..pues llegaron tarde….yakon está muerto….fue asesinado-bujin y sarita abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa

-nadie puede contra el , solo si los 4 supremos estuvieran vivos junto a los Kaio samas-

_**-¿acaso escuche….que alguien asesino a yakon…..?- **_

_**Una voz más gruesa se escuchó detrás de freya y esta se asustaba, no fue la única gohan a lo lejos sintió una fuerte presión en el aire que lo hizo voltear **_

-es un…..KI poderoso…..-

Gohan miro detrás con una gota de sudor, Hestia y todas se sorprendieron también, pero quien más se sorprendió fue Kaio-sama que volteaba su mirada de la misma forma

_-ya está aquí, Jajajajaajaj…..-_

-¿asi que el líder hace presencia?- dijo gohan sudando por una mejilla

-gohan, vete y ayuda a los humanos en ese lugar…no permitas que ese sujeto empiece una masacre, ¡rápido!-

-…..pero…..-

-déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de esto….parece que la banda de bojack no se quedó e brazos cruzados aquí…-

En orario freya era derribada al piso y unos pasos se sintieron mientras los dos sujetos mostraban una sonrisa aunque bueno sarita no por la pañoleta

_**-Gokua…. También ¿eh?…. ¿fue esa diosa patética?...no…..seguramente fue quien mato a yakon… ¿Dónde está…. Diosa de la tierra?-**_

_**El **_sujeto se bajó a presencia de la diosa, mientras freya estaba enojada sin moverse mirándolo con rabia

-¿Qué le haces a nuestra diosa?-

_**-ustedes… ¿quieren morir igual?-**_ este se levantaba de nuevo volteando su mirada a todos quienes solo pudieron ponerse firmes

En donde trabajaban syr y ryuu las dos junto a sus amigas estaban atendiendo a los clientes del lugar muy tranquilos sin embargo syr sintió algo en sus orejas estas se movieron ligeramente y ella colocaba un rostro más serio

-algo está pasando….gohan….-

-¿ryuu?, ¿ocurre algo?-

-escucharon…parece que hay una pelea en los dominios de la familia freya- pero las dos eran interrumpidas por unos gritos en el lugar

-¿Qué?, ¿Quiénes son tan tontos como para desafiarlos?-

-se dice que unos sujetos verdes con ropas muy raras…..pobres idiotas, solo fueron a morir-

Y en ese momento unas explosiones se sintieron por el lugar

-¿están peleando?-

-esto lo quiero ver-

-¡oigan!- un aventurero llego corriendo muy nervioso –la familia freya esta…perdiendo-

-¡¿Qué!?- todos se levantaban de manera sorpresiva y todas las meseras sobretodo syr y ryuu se pusieron nerviosas

…..

¿Qué está pasando?- take junto a sus hijos salieron de la puerta como la familia de miach

-¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- loki se levantaba de su silla y salía junto a sus demás hijos pero la sorpresa más grande fue tanta que abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-¡¿qué está pasando…..por donde freya?!- loki empezó a sudar

-¡la familia freya está siendo atacada!-

-¿Qué?- loki y muchos de sus hijos se sorprendieron cuando escuchaban los gritos de algunos

-oye tu- loki salto y tomo a un aventurero- ¿Quién está atacando a la familia freya?-

-no…..no lo sé….solo dicen que son unos sujetos verdes con pendientes y joyas-

-¿pendientes…..y joyas?-

Hermes por otro lugar se colocó serio igualmente como muchos dioses cuando miraban las explosiones y los gritos de la gente

-¿y ahora qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Aventureros salían disparados hacia los edificios y otros estrellados contra paredes y la gente salía corriendo mientras las meseras salían nerviosas mirando a aventureros salir corriendo hacia una dirección específica

-¿Qué….que está pasando?-

-no lo sé…pero tengo otro mal presentimiento, se solucionó otro y viene otro más-

Gohan llegaba volando hacia orario y se sorprendió cuando vio un enorme caos, y cuando llego al lugar, freya estaba en el piso junto a todos sus hijos y aventureros de otras familias en el suelo regados

-¡FREYA-SAMA!-

Gohan fue y la tomo mirando el caos y muchas personas corriendo, niños llorando del miedo y madres e hijos corriendo por el lugar

-¿Qué es esto?-

_**-muchacho….siento un gran poder en ti…..-**_

Gohan poso su mirada en frente y hay estaban bidou y sarita gohan fue mirando poco a poco hacia el medio y de una sombra empezaba a salir un sujeto de altura grande, gohan poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos a medida que su imagen iba saliendo

Y ahí se vio a ese hombre, piel verde como los otros, una pañoleta en su cabeza, cabello naranja, aretes y collares y una ropa similar a un pirata, cruzado de brazos

-que gran poder de pelea…..-

Gohan quedo completamente perplejo mirando a el criminal galáctico que junto a sus soldados lo miraban con completa arrogancia y desprecio, como si miraran a un insecto

_**-¡AHORA ESTE PLANETA PERTENECE AL GRAN BOJACK!-**_

Bidou y sarita se arrodillaron ante bojack que solo se rio

-no es cierto….no permitiré que hagas lo que quieras-

_**-bojack no tiene enemigos en toda la galaxia-**_ hablo bidou adulando a bojack

_**-ni los habrá en este hermoso planeta**_\- dijo sarita siguiendo con la adulación

Gohan solo miraba con una gota de sudor

_**-¿Qué pasa muchacho?, ¿no te arrodillaras ante mí?-**_ bojack miro a gohan que lo miraba serio

-ni que estuviera loco….-

-alto hay warrior legendary-

Un grupo de aventureros se hicieron a un lado

-nosotros los mataremos y nos quedaremos como héroes, no te metas, tú ya tienes mucha fama, ni siquiera sabemos a qué viniste -

-esperen no, no los enfrente…..-

Pero estos se abalanzaban contra ellos tres sin embargo bidou y sarita solo se aparecían y de un golpe fuerte a cada uno los enviaban a volar mientras bojack presenciaba todo desde arriba

-miserables…-

Gohan se transformaba en Super Saiyajin de golpe

-vayamos a otro lugar a pelear…..-

Sin embargo bidou y sarita no esperaron y atacaron a gohan quien se vio sometido por los dos siendo arrojado contra un edificio y estrellándose en el

Bidou ataco de un puño a gohan quien lo tomaba con sus brazos y lo arrojaba lejos par lanzarle un ataque que sarita desvio con su brazo

Bidou lanzaba una orda de ataques hacia gohan quien los devio al cielo causando una fuerte explosión

Hay los dos aprovecharon y se arrojaron contra gohan estrellándolo en un edificio y arrojándolo lejos, pero sumamente lejos

Gohan frenaba en un edificio y los dos se arrojaron a pelear contra el a golpes, uno al costado del otro, gohan se vio extremadamente arrinconado contra los dos

Bidou lo tomaba del rostro y lo lanzaba al suelo y sarita sacaba su espada y se iba contra gohan quien sacaba su espada igualmente y empezaron a luchar a una Super velocidad la espada Z de gohan sorpresivamente empezó a agrietarse sorprendiéndolo

_**-¿tan débil es tu arma?-**_

-no puede ser…se supone que es la espada Z…-

_**-ya veo…..asi que fuiste tú el que mato a Gokua, ya veo…..entre la banda soy el segundo más fuerte, espero estés listo para morir-**_

Los dos chocaban armas una última vez y la espada se agrietaba hasta la mitad y gohan con ver que iba a perder el arma la guardo en su mango cayendo al suelo

Los dos empezaron a moverse entre los edificios, el objetivo de gohan era alejarlos lo más posible

_**-que bien lo haces muchacho pero aunque tengas ese nivel de pelea no nos ganaras, no importa que tanto te esfuerces- **_bojack se ubicaba en un edificio alto mirando de brazos cruzados

**Gohan seguía peleando contra sarita hasta que este esquivaba una patada desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás dándole una patada en la espalda arrojándolo por fuera de orario justo donde era el distrito del placer y chocando contra un edificio **

**Bidou cargo una esfera de poder y la arrojaba hacia ese lugar hasta que llegaba a este y explotaba creando una gigantesca explosión arrasando con todo el lugar y haciendo temblar completamente toda la enorme ciudad que a lo lejos se vio una explosión roja **

**Por otro lado en las afueras la explosión se pudo ver y hasta el espíritu corrompido y bujin como las diosas vieron la explosión **

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**

**-parece que bojack sama ha llegado a la tierra, Ufufufuf…..no tienen escapatoria este planeta….no, el universo ahora es de bojack sama- **

**-ya quisieran ustedes piratas miserables- **Kaio sama y las diosas cargaron sus auras de energías y bujin se colocó serio liberando su poder

Por otro lado bell y los demás miembros llegaban junto a la familia loki frente al espíritu corrompido

-¿ustedes…..?-fin miro a los miembros de la familia Hestia

-ahora es nuestro turno, gohan debe estar ocupado, debemos matar a esa cosa- bell sacaba sus dos cuchillos y los demás sus armas

-haruhime dono, mantente atrás, tu eres nuestra arma secreta-

-S-SI…..PERO…-

-descuida, mataremos a esa bestia e iremos con gohan-aisha sacaba su arma y apuntaba a el espíritu

-¡NO NOS JODAN!- Bete les gritaba al grupo y bell volteaba su mirada

-¿Qué tal?, ¿nos ayudan?-

-¡NO BROMEES, ¿UNIR FUERZAS?, YO JAMAS ME ALIARIA CON UNAS PESTES COMO USTEDES-

-¿Asi?- bell se hizo frente a el hombre lobo y lo miro con seriedad -¡Entonces lárgate!, no necesitamos cobardes como tú, nuestra familia no necesita estorbos-

-¿me llamaste cobarde conejo?-

-¿y que si lo hice?-

-bete abrió sus ojos y erizo su piel, lilith sacaba su arco y apunto al hombre lobo, los demás miraron a la familia de loki y se vieron serios

-¡¿Y SU LIDER?! , ¡¿ESCAPO!?, ¡QUE PATETICO!-

-¿Escapar?, se nota que no conoces a gohan- welf era el siguiente que hablaba –el jamás huye de algo…guárdatelo en la cabeza-

-¿Y DONDE MIERDAS ESTA?, ¡LO SABIA! ¡ESCAPO! ¡LOS FUERTES NO HUYEN DE UNA PELEA!-

Bell y todos empuñaron sus manos y cuando iban a arrojarse ains se hizo en medio

-bete…basta….-

-¿ains?- ains lo miro serio y miro a bell

-¿unimos fuerzas?-

-…bien- bell sonrío y los dos chocaron puños, ains saco su espada

-estoy de acuerdo….Little rocket, familia Hestia, ¡acabemos a esa cosa!- fin se hizo en frente pero bell liberaba su aura de KI Sorprendiendo a fin

-Vamos familia Hestia, gohan no está y yo soy el líder, si no derrotamos a esa cosa, no podremos mirar a gohan a la cara-

-¡SI!-

-aisha…-aisha miro y noto que habían más amazonas que sacaban sus armas junto a la diosa de estas

-¿kali-sama?-

-¿abandonaste a la familia ishtar…..?-

-claro que si, ya no formo parte de esa maldita lunática, ahora soy de la familia Hestia…junto al hombre que jure estar toda mi vida-

-¿tú…te enamoraste?-

-tal vez te sorprenda, pero si….me he enamorado y no solo por su fuerza….sino por mas-

-ya veo….-argana y su hermana se hacían a su lado - las amazonas nos uniremos igual-

En orario gohan salía de los escombros lleno de heridas y sangre en su rostro

-que poder…son muy fuertes….-

Los tres se hacían frente a el y los dos sirvientes empezaron a dispararles rayos a gohan quien solo podían recibirlos y caer de rodillas

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te rindes?-. Bojack juntaba sus manos arriba y creaba una enorme esfera de color verde lanzándosela

Pero gohan la tomaba con sus manos y la desviaba al cielo

-¿rendirme?, yo no me rindo…sin importar que tan fuertes o cuantos sean…..¡yo no me rindo!-

Gohan expulsaba más su poder y los tres se ponían en pose de lucha

-¡vengan bastardos, los derrotare a como dé lugar!-

Gohan mostraba una sonrisa

-bell, chicos…por favor, tengan cuidado, Hestia….chicas….¡yo ganare!-

_**Fin del capítulo 40**_

_**Bueno muchachos, por fin llego el día, ya se estrenó la tercera temporada y con el primer capítulo ya se cómo empezar la última temporada de mi historia, **__** es triste pero a la vez intentare que sea la mejor, a esta saga especial le quedan por hay 2 capítulos pero bueno, sin más que decir hasta el próximo **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 39: la galaxia corre peligro parte 2**_

En frente de gohan se observaban a bojack y a sus cómplices restantes en posición de atacar a gohan mientras este se colocaba de pie bastante herido de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el distrito del placer

_-estos tipos son muy fuertes, sobretodo el del medio, pude medirlo con su ataque de hace rato-_

_**-¿Qué pasa gusano?, ¿eso es todo?-**_

bojack alardeaba muy arrogante mientras estaba cruzado de brazos, gohan solo se limpiaba la mejilla y escupía saliva hacia el suelo para tronarse las manos y después el cuello

-aun no cantes victoria desgraciado…..aun no termino contigo, borrare esas sonrisas de sus rostros-

-oh, ¡pues ven e inténtalo!- bojack se lanzaba contra sus hombres y en ese momento gohan les mostro una sonrisa cosa que los sorprendió

_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

El poder de gohan empezó a crecer y el Ki de gohan empezó a elevarse a tal grado que empezó a expulsar rayos de su cuerpo y empezó a caer rayos del cielo y de los mares empezaron a salir relámpagos como si fueran anguilas mientras gohan seguía gritando y expulsando su poder

Bojack y sus secuaces tuvieron que cubrirse por el viento que gohan empezó a crear mientras su cabello empezó a erizarse más y solo quedaba un mechón en la frente

Por otro lado muy a lo lejos el espíritu estaba observanod a las dos familias, la mujer miraba con una sonrisa endemoniada a todos los aventureros mientras bujin estaba intercambiando golpes contra las tres diosas

Bujin les daba un golpe a Hestia y a Artemis pero las dos se recomponían rápido

-¿Qué pasa Kaio del norte?, ¿eso es todo?-

-desgraciado pero será mejor que no me subestimes-

La diosa expulsaba más poder impresionando incluso al mismo bujin que liberaba todo su poder también-

-Kaio-sama… ¿ese es su verdadero poder?-

-Wow…es increíble- dijo Hestia mirando de reojo a la mujer

_**-sí, eres fuerte pero será mejor que no me subestimen, yo soy especial -**_

Bujin levantaba sus brazos y empezó a brillar sus ojos y en ese momento todo el campo de batalla se volvía una especie de paisaje oscuro y lleno de malezas muertas

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿teletrasnportacion?-

-no…ese bastardo, ¿acaso puede manipular la realidad?- las tres diosas se impresionaban mientras bujin sonreía de manera maniática

-¿eso es posible?-

-yo sabía que los soldados de bojack eran peligrosos pero esto es ridículo-

_**-jjujujujuju…..-**_

Bujin empezaba a disparar energías a las tres, kaio sama creaba una barrera y Hestia creaba una esfera de fuego y Artemis una flecha brillante blanca

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

Las dos le arrojaban el ataque combinado a bujin pero este simplemente arrojaba una espera de poder que chocaba contra esta y creaba una fuerte explosión

Las dos se sorprendían y bujin no se detenía hay, empezó a disparar ataques de energías hacia las tres Kaio sama se hacía en frente de ellas y desviaba los ataques para empezar a devolverlos , Hestia y Artemis ayudaron a la diosa a lanzar sus propios ataques

-Voy a utilizar mi técnica más poderosa- dijo Artemis bastante tensionada

-si es asi yo igual- dijo Hestia de la misma forma

_**-¿HA?, ¿ENSERIO CREEN QUE UNAS DIOSAS DE UN PLANETA TAN MEDIOCRE COMO ESTE PUEDEN GANARME?, ¡YO SOLO HE DESTRUIDO PLANETAS CON SERES MUCHOS MAS PODEROSOS QUE EN ESTA INSGINIFICANTE ROCA!-**_

Bujin empezó a liberar más poder y sus arcillos empezaban a iluminarse

-ese desgraciado, pues tampoco te la creas tanto miserable rata espacial- Kaio sama empezó a liberar más poder

En la pelea de las dos familias el espíritu solo miraba el entorno nuevo donde los trajeron

-¿Qué paso?-

-no lo sé…..-

-UH, QUE AMBIENTE TAN GENIAL BUJIN SAMA-

-El espíritu corrupto enviaba unos extraños gusanos hacia todos los presentes

-¡aquí vienen!, ¡HARUHIME!-

-¡SI!-

Haruhime empezó a brillar y a todos los aventureros de la familia Hestia eran iluminados por ellas

-¡AUMENTO DE NIVEL!-

Todos en la familia loki se sorprendían y sobretodo con bell pues si bell craneal era nivel 5 entonces…..

-esperen…Little rocket aumento de nivel con el poder de esa Renard…entonces…-

-si… ¡es nivel 6!-

Bell estaba enfrente de la familia y sus ojos blancos y figura seria e imponente recordaban un poco a gohan y liberando su aura de Ki

-ese desgraciado….¿está a nuestro nivel?- bete se enfado con tantas ganas que se le hinchaban las venas

-y no solo el…..todos los miembros de su familia…..que injusticia- dijo uno bastante enojado sacando su arma

-¡Basta!- riveria miro enojada a su grupo –ahora eso no importa, aliados poderosos no sobran-

-parece que les dimos algo de envidia a la familia loki- welf colocaba su espada en frente

-a mie importa poco…..al final, siempre fueron unos engreídos- aisha se colocaba de la misma forma

-eso no importa hay vienen-

-¡Voy primero!-

Lilith sacaba su arco y apunto hacia el cielo creando una lluvia de ataques que caían sobre los enormes gusanos eliminando a algunos pero otros sobrevivían

-¡welf, todos ataquen!-

Aisha con las amazonas y todas las demás contra las bestias destruyendo a todas a su paso, bell era el que más fácil la tenía, su manera de pelear y su forma de usar el cuchillo lo hicieron ver como un verdadero aventurero

-ese es nuestro vice capitán, gohan estaría orgulloso- dijo lilith con un sonrojo

-¡Finn voya a la vanguardia!- garete junto a bete hacían lo mismo por otro lado

-¡lefiya empieza el encantamiento!-

-¡lo hare!-

La mujer arrojaba sus raíces a todos y todos empezaban a luchar contra estas, lo increíble es que bell y los demás lo hacían bien, pero sobretodo el, incluso estaba haciéndolo mejor que bete

-¿Cómo demonios ese conejo pelea mejor que yo?- bete observaba a bell pelear y solo podía quedar sorprendido incluso muchos estaban igual

-no pienso dejar que se burlen de mí nunca mas, es mi momento gohan, kami sama….de que mostremos que somos ahora más fuertes.-

Los guerreros de apoyo a lo lejos lanzaban los ataques , haruhime por otro lado estaba siendo protegida por lilith que usaba una barrera de algunos artículos

-que bueno que tenemos estos objetos-

-lo siento lilith san…..-

-¿Qué dices?, si tu eres nuestra segunda carta de triunfo-

Lilith con su arco hacia lo mismo lanzando un bombardeo de ataques hacia el espíritu corrompido

El humo se miraba a lo lejos pero el espirut corrompido salia de un capullo

-¿nada eficaz?, que mierda…-

_-¡baila el espíritu de la atmosfera señor de la luz, respondiendo el contraro con el guardian del bosque!-_

_**-Cierra el mundo con el maximo poder alimentado de aire y fuego sin llama de primavera, quema todo con enojo en armas de duelo por el precio de la vida del HEROE, mandándote por mi nombre de enrcanacion del espíritu del juego-**_

_**-**_muy rápido- riveria era incapaz de seguir el rito del espíritu a duras penas terminaba el suyo

-esa bruja es muy rápida, nos va a matar, tenemos que usarla-

Lilith sacaba de su mochila otro amuleto con forma de reloj

-¡ADELANTA EL RITUAL DE LA ELFA Y DUPLÍCALO!-

Lilith lo rompia y regaba su polvo al cielo y en ese momento en frente de riveria se creaba un poderoso escudo que envolvió a todo el mundo y en el cielo se escuchó "VIA SHI THE IM"-

-¡Tormenta de fuego!

El espíritu creaba una pequeña llama en sus manos y en segundos todo el lugar era consumido por una abominable llamarada que incluso sorprendió a las diosas

El escudo fue capaz de resistir gran parte del ataque

-¡NO LO RESISTIRA!-

Garete en ese momento se hacía en frente de todos con su armadura y los protegía, bell y todos los demás creaban una barrera de KI alrededor de está logrando amortiguar más del ataque sin embargo toda la barrera era destruia

Y en el lugar quedaba hecho pedazos y casi todos los aventureros quemados incluso la familia Hestia no salió librada, con quemaduras por su cuerpo

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…..TIERRA RUGE-

Todos se sorprendían incluso las diosas cuando

_**-vamos ven aquí caparazón de la tierra tesoro del negro hierro martillo delas estrellas voltea en el cielo rompe la tierra quema el puente por nuestro contrato, agente de la desgracia, lanza del cielo tu hacha en mi nombre como la reina de la encarnación de la tierra-**_

Y del cielo empezaban a caer enormes fragmentos de piedra similares a meteoritos que asombro a todos sobre todo a los dioses pues si eso caía en el lugar matarían a todos bell y los demás se impresionaban ya que ni ellos pueden detener eso

-o no….-dijo kaio sama sorprendida

_**-¡OH SI!-**_Grito bujin con una sonrisa –_**sabía que esa criatura sería una excelente mascota**_

Todas las rocas caian en el sitio creando una poderosa explosión cosa que incluso asusto a gohan a lo lejos

Gohan estaba en frente de los tres tipos

_-chicos…. ¡no debo perder tiempo!- _

_**Gohan estaba en Super Saiyajin 2 frente a todos 3 sorprendiéndolos**_

_**-sarita, bidou-**_

_**-¡sí!- **_

_**Los dos se lanzaban contra gohan que simplemente miro serio a ambos y en menos de un segundo, no menos ya estaba detrás de los 2 y estos eran partidos en dos sorprendiendo a el mismo bojack **_

-¡ahora sigues tú!-

Gohan no espero y se lanzó contra bojack y ambos chocaban puños creando una poderosa onda que incluso viajo a lo lejos

-oh, nada mal gusano….-

Gohan le saba un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que lo hizo escupir sangre y después darle una patada y lanzarlo contra un edificio

-¡MUERE!- gohan se aparecía en frente con sus manos en forma de mazo para darle el golpe final

Pero bojack no se quedó hay y lo esquivaba cargando un poderoso ataque en su mano y lanzándolo cosa que impresiono al mismo gohan que uso sus manos desnudas para detener el ataque que causo otra poderosa onda que hizo temblar todo el lugar

-desgraciado…si esto cae en la tierra….. ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Gohan le daba una patada que lo lanzaba al cielo y esta salía del planeta mismo causando una abominable explosión en el infinito como si una Super nova a años luz hubiera explotado

-ha…ha…..-

_**-Imposible….-**_

bojack quedo sorprendido y gohan no espero y se lanzaba contra el dándole un golpe en la cara y después empezar a repetirlos los dos empezaron una pelea en el aire y solo se podían ver las ondas y los poderes salir por todas partes dando un espectáculo aterrador de juegos artificiales que salían por el cielo

Gohan y bojack se hacían frente a frente mirándose con heridas pero bojack estaba peor, estaba completamente herido y gohan estaba tranquilo

-no puedo creerlo….- bojack se tomaba el pecho

-no te daré abasto, morirás aquí y ahora- gohan empezaba a cargar todo su poder en sus manos asustando a bojack pero este en vez de asustarse sonrió

-JAJAJAJA….QUE IMPRESIONANTE, ENTONCES YO TAMBIEN IRE EN SERIO-

-¿Qué?- Gohan se asustó y lo atacaba con todo pero.

-¡GUAHHHHHHHHHHHHJ!-

Bojack libero todo su poder y su musculatura creció tanto que su camisa se rasgaba y quedaba en pantalón su piel se hacía más verdosa y su cabello más rojo

Bojack solo desviaba el ataque al cielo y gohan solo se sorprendía mirándolo con rabia

-Prepárate, porque voy a hacerte pedazos, y después tomare este planeta a mis pies, no sabes lo que les espera a estos terrícolas, mis esclavos y esclavas toda su asquerosa vida mientras los torturo y los hago ver y hacer cosas que me pedirán que los mate, los hare vivir un infierno-

-sí que hay gente retorcida como tú en el universo….- bojack solo se limitó a sonreír pero en su mirada no se notaba nada falso

_**-si no derroto a este sujeto….el universo….-**_

La pelea se sentía por todo orario que de nuevo la gente empezaba a atemorizarse, freya se colocaba de pie y era ayudada por loki

-loki….-

-oye freya, que rayos significa esto…-

-los piratas de la galaxia….la banda de bojack-

-oye no juegues….esos tipejos, ¿no se supone que están encerrados?-

-gohan…..-

A lo lejos después del terrible ataque del espíritu corrompido todos quedaban realmente heridos tirados en el piso mientras el espíritu se reía a carcajadas y todos solo vieron con miedo a los gusanos, las raíces, y el espíritu

Tres de las grandes familias pisoteadas en el piso , no habia nada que hacer, tampoco nada para resistir, todos solo se dieron cuenta de algo….muerte

Todos perdieron la esperanza de ganar sin embargo al frente de ellos se hicieron ciertos miembros de la famila que era la mas poderosa

-vamos….si perdemos aquí…..realmente no podremos ver a nuestro comandante a la cara-

Bell y todos los demás se levantaban heridos pero mirando al espíritu corrompido

-¿Qué haces conejo?, ¿realmente crees que puedas ganar?, además…..su comandante nos abandonó…..-

En ese momento se sentía un fuerte temblor

-¿abandonarnos?, ¿Qué tonterías dicen?-

_**A lo lejos gohan estaba frente a bojack ambos con sus poderes liberados **_

-nuestro comandante….-hablo mikoto

-esta…..-hablo welf

-¡defendiéndonos!- todos dijeron firmemente

-da igual….no podemos ganarle a esa cosa…-

-¿Qué?, ¿ya se rinden?- dijo bell mirando a todos- ¿no se supone que ustedes iban a matar a ese Dragon con gohan?-

-engreído….. ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan arrogante?-

-…..desde que supe que si me quedaba llorando en una esquina…..jamás dejaría de ser su burla, siempre fuimos la burla de las familias grandes…..pero ahora…..podemos mostrar lo que valemos-

-adelante quédense hay, pero nosotros si no pensamos tirar la toalla….. ¡Nuestra familia se formó con sangre y dolor y si ahora somos los más fuertes…lo probaremos aquí!-

-ATAQUEN, ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRAS DIOSAS, HESTIA SAMA, ARTEMIS SAMA- incluso gohan repitió estas palabras cuando se arrancaba la parte naranja y quedaba con su camisa azul mirando a bojack

-¡y nuestro comandante!- esto si lo dijeron solo ellos

Bell y todos se lanzaban y empezaban a pelear contra las ramas del espíritu corrompido y las bestias, bell derribo a varios él solo y cada uno también derribaba a los suyos mientras haruhime seguía con el plan y lilith desde atrás apoyando los de la familia de loki vieron esto y el primero en levantarse fue fin

-es cierto, síganme, alcanzaremos la victoria con esta lanza, denme su coraje…..además, ¿piensan dejarse ganar de ellos dos?-

En la mente de todos aparecían gohan y bell llenos de heridas con sus armas

-¿te dejaras ganar bete?- este se colocaba de pie

-¿y tú Tione?, ¿te dejaras ganar de esa amazona?- Tione también se colocaba de pie

-¿y tú tiona?, ¿no piensas mostrarle tu valor a warrior legendary?, ¿te dejaras ganar también?- tiona también se colocaba de pie

-¿y tú ains?, ¿piensas mostrarle esta faceta a el también?-

Ains también se colocó de pie, de hecho, fue la que más firme se paro

En la lucha también se unían argana y bache

-nos gustaría ver esa pelea que está teniendo ese adonis- dijo argana con una sonrisa a lo lejos

-¡TODOS AL ATAQUE!-

Toda la familia loki se colocaba de pie y el espíritu solo sonreía

A lo lejos gohan y bojack se miraban desde el suelo y ambos empezaban a liberar poder haciendo que sus auras chocaran entre si ambos empezaron a hacer fuerza hasta que gohan soltaba un grito con todo su poder empujando a bojack que salía volando

Gohan no se esperó y se lanzó a pelear contra el ambos salían disparados creando una llama enorme de color dorado y verde a la vez que sus golpes solo creaban ondas para chocar contra una zona más alejada de orario para después verde dos líneas de esos colores chocando entre si

Gohan esta vez estaba sorprendido y jadeando con fuerza

-eso es todo, te matare aquí- bojack se burlaba y gohan solo miraba con seriedad

-¿eso crees?- bojack alzo una ceja

_**Fin del capítulo 39 **_

_**Perdón si me tardo un poco es que la tesis y tengo unas clases aparte que Uff, me tienen con tareas, pero bueno, espero les guste los que subo hoy, después subiré más recuerden que estoy actualizando las historias además me gusta escribir con gohan del futuro, es mi segundo personaje favorito después de broly bueno sin más hasta la próxima **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 40 el máximo poder de la familia más fuerte**_

Todo orario estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido, un grupo de locos llegan corriendo y desafían a la familia más poderosa de todo orario dejando a freya y a su más fuerte aventurero

Freya se levantaba con dificultad y bastante herida jadeando por el agotamiento y las heridas

-ottar…lo siento….-

-¡freya sama!- los demás llegaban corriendo a donde la diosa

-ayúdenlo y esperen en la mansión, les prohíbo pelear todavía-

-¿eh?-

Freya salió corriendo pero por los lugares estaba una mujer corriendo con ropa de mesera …..era syr quien estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba ocurriendo

-algo está pasando…tengo que llegar a la casa…-

….

Y en ese momento las dos…freya y syr se cruzaban camino y cuando poco a poco se daban la vuelta fueron viendo la imagen de la otra

Las dos frenaban y quedaban mirándose completamente asombradas

….

Era como si un fantasma se les aparecía una en la otra pero algo más, una extraña sensación

Era como mirarse en un espejo, eran tan parecidas que no podían descifrarse, o si las miraban a la vez quedarían con los mismos pensamientos

…..

-¿freya…sama?-

Fue todo lo que dijo syr, pues esta era incluso tras todo lo ocurrido la primera vez que se miraban entre sí, aun si las dos ya estuvieron con gohan en varias ocasiones, nunca estuvieron frente a frente

-…-

Freya quedo en silencio pero fue colocando poco a poco su mirada seria

-helum….mi otra mitad…..-

…

Gohan estaba frente a frente a bojack que estaba sonriendo y tronándose los huesos para escupir al suelo

_**-esto es divertido…jamás pensé que alguien me hiciera este daño-**_

-hablas mucho….pero no pienso jugar, te matare con el siguiente ataque-

-¿asi?, ¡MUESTRAME!-

Bojack se lanzaba contra gohan quien esquivaba un golpe y se lo devolvía pero bojack se recomponía y volvía a lanzar un ataque a gohan quien lo bloqueaba con sus antebrazos pero algo paso…..gohan fue empujado y fue arrojado hacia lo lejos chocando contra un edificio

_**-Jajajaja…..no creas que he mostrado todo mi poder…- **_

Bojack liberaba su aura de Ki de nuevo este solo se limitaba a sonreír para caminar lentamente y empezar a correr hacia donde gohan había caído, este se levantaba de un lago donde este había caído y se colocaba en el piso para tronarse el cuello

-eres muy fuerte…..si vas a ir en serio…..yo igual-

Bojack caía en frente del

_**-te estas conteniendo….. ¿Eh?, lamento decirte que no me importa lo que le pase a este planeta-**_

-pues a mí si estúpido…..y por eso te eliminare-

Los dos esta vez empezaban a liberar todo su poder entre ellos, por suerte el distrito del placer era grande pues era como una ciudad pequeña sin embargo los vientos empezaron a alejar a todos y haciéndolos cubrirse por ambas energías chocando

Gohan empezó a caminar y bojack hizo lo mismo, acercándose el uno al otro hasta que estaban frente a frente

Gohan soltó un último grito y sorprendió a bojack que soltó tu poder de la misma forma y ambos se lanzaban hacia el cielo empezando a chocar de nuevo

Gohan le lanzaba una energía a bojack impactándole pero bojack salía de esta aunque bastante herido gohan no le quito la mirada ni por un segundo y este le lanzaba una patada que gohan bloqueaba con demasiada dificultad tanta que casi era derribado

Pero gohan lo esquivaba y le daba un golpe en la barbilla y una patada en la cara lanzando a bojack hacia el cielo

_**-kameeeeeee…hameeeeeeeeee… ¡ha!-**_

Gohan lanzaba un kame hame ha rápido pero poderoso hacia el Super guerrero dándole de lleno y produciendo una poderosa explosión en el cielo

Gohan se quedó observando el cielo jadeando

_-es más fuerte que yakon…-_

Bojack salio del humo lleno de heridas y hasta bastante enojado indicando que el ataque realmente le afecto completamente y en un arranque de furia se lanzo hacia gohan que simplemente quedo en su lugar sin mover un solo musculo

Bojack arrojaba un golpe a gohan que lo esquivaba completamente pero despues le lanzaba uno a la cara que gohan lo recibía pero sin mostrar señales de daño

-NO ME DEJARE VENCER POR UN CRIO-

Ambos chocaban puños y de nuevo gohan esquivaba un golpe agachándose y golpeándolo en la cara y en el estómago para después colocar su mano en frente de el y lanzar una fuerte onda de energía que iluminaba todo el lugar

Gohan estaba completamente exhausto sin embargo de un momento a otro era sujetado por una extraña fuerza y eran unos hilos casi invisibles pero muy poderosos

_-¿Qué es esto?, se parecen a los….-_

Era bojack que de una mano estaba lanzando unos extraños hijos que inmovilizaron a gohan

_**-JAJAJAJA-**_

Gohan estaba completamente inmóvil pero bojack aprovechaba y se arrojaba hacia el para empezarlo a golpear por todos lados y lanzarlo muy lejos muy cerca de una isla apartada y estrellándolo contra el suelo creando un inmenso cráter

Bojack no esperaba y se paraba frente a gohan estirando su mano y lanzándole una poderosa energía que hacia como una explosión atómica

Bojack quedaba flotando en el aire con muchas heridas y agotado pero con una sonrisa mientras la sangre caía por toda su cara

Gohan Salía de la misma forma pero lleno de cortadas sin perder la camisa por su cuerpo y brazo igual de fatigado

_-esto es malo….muy malo, si seguimos asi….me va a matar…..debo acabar con el…..con mi siguiente ataque-_

_**-¿Qué pasa gusano?, ¿eso es todo?-**_

_-pfff…palabras sin valor, está en las ultimas…como yo…..he estado entrenando mucho para esta técnica….es ahora o nunca, que bueno que solté la espada…..porque necesito de todo mi poder para acabarlo-_

_Gohan empezaba a liberar todo su poder _

_**-¿asi que es tu ataque final eh…? , ¡PUES QUE ASI SEA!-**_

_**Bojack empezó a liberar todo su poder d ela misma forma, ambos empezaron a liberar todo haciendo temblar cada rincón del planeta **_

A lo lejos bujin y las diosas se sorprendían por el poder de ambos

_**-bojack….esta liberando todo su poder…no puedo creerlo….-**_

_**-¡¿A dónde MIRAS INFELIZ!?-**_

_**Kaio sama se aparecía detrás del secuaz de bojack y le daba una patada que lo lanzaba hacia el cielo **_

_**-prepárate a morir… ¡sello!-**_

_**La diosa encerraba al sujeto en una esfera de poder **_

_**-¿Qué es esto?-**_

_**-un sello maldito,….. Ya no tienes a donde huir-**_

_**-¿y eso que?, solo debo liberarme-**_

_**-**_¡NO TE LO DEJAREMOS TAN FACIL!-

Hestia, Artemis juntas creaban una flecha enorme llena de fuego

-recibe todo nuestro poder-.

Ambas la disparaban y bujin estiraba sus brazos hacia el aire y se liberaba del sello pero Kaio sama lanzaba un rayo de poder y bujin frenaba ambos ataques con ambas manos, las manos empezaban a quemarse

_**-JAJAJAJA…..SIGO SIENDO MAS FUERTE-**_

Y de un momento a otro bujin quedo quieto pues resulto que era apuñalado, pero, ¿por quién?-

-parece que alguien nos subestimo-

La misma kali se aparecía en frente de bujin y lo apuñalaba con una espada con mango de hueso mientras un aura igual a la del Ki la rodeaba

Era su aura de diosa que logro desbloquear

-maldita zorra-

Bujin le daba una patada arrojándola lejos pero fue el daño tan grande que hizo que perdiera completamente la razón y los ataques le daban entre si creando una explosión bastante grande y se llevaba al mismo bujin en medio

Todas quedaban completamente exhaustas sobre todo Hestia y Artemis que tuvieron que ser ayudadas por Kaio sama que las sostuvo

-Kaio sama…-

-hicieron un buen trabajo….estoy orgullosa….pero vamos, debemos ayudar a esa diosa…..-

-si…quien iba a pensar que kali…nos iba a ayudar…-

Por otro lado bell y los demás se colocaban en frente del espíritu corrompido arrojándose contra ella que lanzaba sus raíces y bell empezaba a llevarse todas con sus cuchillos, welf, mikoto aisha con sus armas de la misma forma

-nosotros también vamos-

Finn empezaba a cambiar sus ojos y empezaba a volverse una extraña criatura, como una especie de fiera que igual que bell se llevaba a cuanta criatura hubiera en el camino

Ambos sin dudas demostraban su enorme fuerza como aventureros, bell estaba demostrando que era un excelente subcomandante

-nada mal Little rocket-dijo Finn con una sonrisa

-ya no soy el de antes… ¡ahora soy más fuerte!-

-amo bujin….-

El espíritu quedaba sorprendido y sus ojos empezaban a volverse rojos y empezaba a cubrirse con sus capullos

-MUERE-

Bell tomaba carga y envía sus cuchillos con KI

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

Bell arrojaba uno de sus cuchillos hacia el espíritu pero Finn pensaba igual y arrojaba su lanza contra ella igualmente y ambas armas chocaban en sus cabezas atravesando sus capullos ´produciendo dos fuertes explosiones en sus cabezas llevándosela consigo

Pero el espíritu no se quedó ahí, aun sin cabeza levantaba sus brazos al aire

-santo grial del juicio-

Lefiya lanzaba un ataque mágico después de recitar su canto y ella junto a la misma lilith bloqueaban un ataque lanzado por sus manos como un rayo de poder

-tanto poder en un canto corto….-

-juntas, debemos bloquearlo- lilith miro con un ojo cerrado a lefiya, ella simplemente sin tener opción aceptaba pero en ese momento Tione, tiona, y aisha, y las demás amazonas ayudaban a empujar el espejo protector y con todas sus fuerzas lograban detener el ataque pero a costa eran derrotadas de nuevo

Los monstruos rodeaban a los demás, mientras que bell y los restantes seguían corriendo hacia el espíritu

Raúl junto a los demás aventureros seguían en su lucha contra los demás monstruos mientras el espíritu creaba más orugas gigantescas

_-antes de tocar el final nieve blanca enrolla el viento del crepúsculo, eleva tres veces el frio invierno…..-_

Las diosas ayudaban a kali a levantarse antes de notar la energía de riveria en su encanto

_**-los terrestres…..son sorprendentes, debo admitirlo…..-**_

_-libera pronta la llama, conexión de canto, arrastrándose lejos de la ruina de la guerra, sonando fuerte el cuerno de la guerra, lo envuelve todo en caos revolución de la flor carmesí fusrioso y despiadado encarnación del fuego infernal , barre con todo y limpia esta guerra con un amanecer…..sal espada a quemar por mi bien nombre, ALF ´(REA LAEVATEINN)-_

_**Y en ese momento una enorme llamarada cubría todo el suelo por debajo del espíritu dejándola completamente quemada **_

_**Los demás se arrojaban contra ella que invocaba más raíces para protegerse **_

_**Sin embargo garete golpeaba las raíces pero sin poder hacer nada welf aparecía y empezaba a golpearlas con su espada junto a este y lograban tumbarlas creando una abertura sin embargo caían completamente cansados y siendo sujetados por mikoto **_

-que poder chico….-

-gracias….-

_**El espíritu no se quedaba hay y arrojaba más ramas golpeando a bete y a finn quedando completamente heridas **_

_**Pero...bell y ains se aparecían en frente **_

-¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ambas familias gritaron y el espíritu derribaba a ains quien se llevaba sus brazos

-gohan….tu familia….es sorprendente….lo has hecho bien…..

Bell se arrojaba con sus manos en el costado

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Y arrojaba un kame hame ha rápido hacia lo que quedaba del espíritu

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

-Gohan y bojack se lanzaban, bojack con dos energías enormes en sus manos y gohan con su brazo en el costado

**-¡MUERE JUNTO A ESTE PLANETA! ¡DESTRUCCION GALACTICA!**

Bojack lanzaba su ataque más poderoso que fue visto en todo el cielo

_**-¡GOLPE DEL DRAGON!-**_

Gohan cargaba todo su poder y se transformaba en un enorme Dragon que rugió por todo el cielo y destruia el ataque de bojack, bojack quedo completamente congelado cuando vio el Dragon acercarse a el y atravesarlo por el abdomen

Por último el Dragon volvía a ser gohan que regresaba a su estado base y bojack a lo lejos solo pudo explotar mientras se partía en dos dando un último grito de dolor

_-No….puede ser….que un chiquillo me matara…..-_

Y la explosión de bojack y del espíritu se vio por todo el cielo siendo visto por todos en el lugar

Gohan caía completamente agotado al suelo pero antes que pasara algo Hestia lo atrapaba y welf a bell

-gohan… ¡gohan!- gohan estaba completamente agotado e inconsciente

-esta con vida…pero uso todo su poder-

Kaio sama se acercó a las dos diosas que lo tenían entre sus brazos

_**-no puedo creerlo…derroto a bojack…..ha vuelto a salvar este planeta…todos ustedes- **_

-Jejejje…-

Las dos soltaban una risilla de sus caras llenas de heridas y agotamiento….fue una victoria para la humanidad….de nuevo

Donde bell el espíritu derrotado indicaba victoria mientras haruhime caía agotada en los brazos de aisha

-buen trabajo….haru…-

En orario la presencia de ese Dragon fue visto por todos peor freya junto a syr miraban sabiendo de quien podía ser ese ataque

-lo logro….- dijo freya soltando un suspiro

-gohan….- syr dijo con una sonrisa

-eh, veo que te has estado divirtiendo en mi ausencia-

-si….freya sama….no pensé que conociera a gohan-kun… ¿acaso…usted…?.-

_**-helum….veo que te has enamorado…que interesante-**_

-no quiero que crea que…..la admiraba en el pasado…pero…veo que de nuevo tenemos el mismo gusto, otra vez quiero algo que usted quiere-

Freya solo sonrió y se iba dejándola seria

_**-yo ya lo sabía…..veo que tu no…-**_

-eso lo rechace…..lo pedí otra cosa-

_**-fue un gusto verte, algo me dice que nos veremos de nuevo-**_

-lo mismo digo…..-

_**-¿no has despertado tus poderes?, ¿se te olvida quien eres tú?-**_

-no….no lo hago…pero….-

_**-Adiós,…..helum…..espero verte pronto, no como una niña que crie ¡sino como una Diosa!-**_

_**por otro lado la espada Z que gohan dejo a un lado estaba completamete agrietada y se podia ver una especie de brillo en ella mientras se rompia mas **_

_**Fin del capítulo 40 **_

_**Bueno muchachos, si yo desde hace rato conocía la verdad de syr y también me esperaba algo asi pues bueno, era obvio, la cosa es que estaba bien guardado por el creador, un troll o un genio, creo que ambas, en fin asi que le di una historia con la mezcla de su historia y un poco de OC de mi parte que si Dios quiere más adelante desarrollare para acoplarla a la historia, al final una historia alterna, crea una realidad alterna**_

_**otra cosa los niveles, pero no dare spoiler de eso, lo que si recordare es que desde el comienzo de la historia gohan es nivel supérior a 7 no 7 exactamente, asi que ahy me le adelante al escritor jajaja...en el capitulo 3 pueden darse cuenta, desde el 2 mejor dicho solo que no me aparecen los signos de superior (la plataforma no deja) pero bueno **_

_**En fin espero les haya gustado y dentro de un capitulo mas entramos finalmente al arco final hasta el próximo muchachos **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Legado de otro mundo capítulo 41: nuevo arco, ¡el corazón! **_

Después de derrotar a bojack los aventureros celebraron su victoria, la familia de Hestia de igual manera pero de manera independiente

-lo hicimos….y veo que gohan igual-

-si…vamos a verlos…-

-¡oigan!-

Un grito detenía a todos los miembros y era Finn

-gracias…por su ayuda-

-…..-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-la misión, fallo, dudo que gohan y ustedes estén en condiciones de ir a derrotar a ese Dragon-

-supongo que nada se puede hacer, aunque tal vez cuando se recupere lo derrote-

-…si, lo sentimos por eso, princesa de la espada-

Ains solo negó con la cabeza

-con la actitud es lo que cuenta, por ahora dejemos asi-

Hestia y Artemis tenían entre su regazo a gohan que estaba completamente inconsciente

_**-vaya, este pobre planeta sí que tiene situaciones molestas, todo por mi culpa-**_

-no se culpe Kaio sama, usted incluso interviene por nosotros-

_**-si….esa ishtar, uy le voy a aumentar su castigo, definitivamente la voy a humillar- con una mirada cómica de enojo Kaio sama empuño su mano y la levantaba al aire **_

-¿ishtar?, ¿ella fue la culpable?-

_**-si, tras destruir el sello de yakon, rompió de paso el sello de bojack, también tiene que ver un tal "tanatos", ese también me asegurare de castigarlo**_-

-tanatos…..ahora que lo dice, tanatos….desapareció-

-sí, no siento su presencia en la tierra-

-¿hum?,….es cierto….no lo siento…parece que no lo podre castigar…..-

Los dioses podían sentir cuando uno de los suyos desaparecía de este mundo y tenía que regresar al cielo, pero en este caso, no fue asi

-mi lady, ¿está bien?-

-ah, sí qué bueno que tu igual amiga, por cierto, ¿Qué hacia gohan por estos lugares?-

-iba con la familia de loki a matar al Dragon negro, ¿ha escuchado del?-

_**-si…-**_

_-yo igual_,- hablo la seguidora del Kaio - ¿_no es la criatura que asesino a los humanos más fuertes de este planeta junto a los dioses Zeus y Hera?-_

-la misma-

-ah sí recuerdo eso, en esos tiempos los humanos eran superiores a nivel 7, igual que son gohan, bueno, dudo que "iguales", pero eran de niveles mayores-

-si….desde entonces no ha existido nadie más fuerte que el nivel 7….bueno exceptuando a gohan-

-bueno, ese chico bell craneal…también siento algo raro en el-

-si….bell-kun tiene algo especial también….

-¡KAMI SAMA, ARTEMIS SAMA!-

Toda la familia llegaba al lugar mientras todo el lugar regresaba a la normalidad pues bujin murió y la realidad regresaba a la normalidad

Las chicas se lanzaron hacia gohan

-estará bien, por favor curalos amigas-

-¡si!-

-¿y ahora…que hare con la ciudad de aya?, tengo que hacerme responsable, diosa Hestia, ¿Quién es el responsable de la ciudad?-

-el gremio-

-donde está el dios uranios, bien…..ahora regreso-

La diosa se iba volando hacia orario y regresaba después de 30 minutos gohan ya abria los ojos y era abrazado por todas

**-¡volví! , a gohan…despertaste-**

-si…..gracias Kaio sama….-

_**-no gracias a ti, vaya, no sé cómo disculparme-**_

-¿A dónde fue Kaio sama?-pregunto Artemis

_**\- a pagar los daños de la ciudad-**_

-¿eh?-

En el gremio aine y todos estaban sin palabras mirando una montaña de oro, y joyas

-¿y dice que una mujer apareció de la nada diciendo "lamento los daños" y nos dejó esto?-

-si…dijo que era por lo ocurrido-

…..

Más tarde Finn y todos decidieron reunirse con gohan y decirle que la misión se cancelaba, ya que sin él y sin nadie en las condiciones actuales podrían hacer nada

-ains, lo derrotare, lo prometo-

Ains asentía con una sonrisa y la familia loki se decidía regresar claro que después de recuperarse un poco de lo sucedido

Las amazonas casi se llevan a gohan pero kali las detenía y decia que no, y las arrastraba de nuevo a la ciudad de las amazonas

-que lastima, pero que quede en claro una cosa guerrero….- argana y bache se acercaron a gohan y lo tomaban de la mano

-volveremos, nos decidimos quedarnos contigo-

Gohan se ruborizaba y sintiendo las miradas de celos de las demás, después gohan tendría que explicar porque todas esas amazonas querían estar con él y para como dos pechugonas ya se confesaron

-Jejejje….bueno, permítanme tomar la espada….¿eh?-

Las diosas se asustaron cuando vieron la espada completamente hecha pedazos

-la espada Z…..está destrozada…..-

-no puede ser….-

Gohan de igual forma la tomaba

-supongo que ni una espada como esta puede ser invencible, aun asi estaré con ella hasta el final-gohan la guardaba en su mango

-bueno, supongo que regresaremos a la casa-

-si mejor y descuida, el Dragon no ha hecho nada malo, ya veremos qué hacer con el después-

-eso creo…..bueno regresemos a casa-

-¡sí!-

Kaio sama y sus sirvientas se despedían y al llegar a la mansión gohan se emocionó con la máquina de gravedad

-vaya, es enorme, podremos entrenar aquí sin problemas-

-te emocionas como un niño, que adorable- aisha se reía de gohan que se emocionaba de más y se sonrojaba

Hestia y Artemis estaban en una ventana mirando a su familia

-solo fueron dos días, pero pareció una eternidad-

-si…..-

-¡oye renacuajo sal de ahí!-

-hay…..es loki otra vez- Hestia se pegaba en la cara

…

-¿Qué quieres loki?-

-no derrotaron al Dragon, no hay trato de nada-

-¿Qué trato?, tu no nos ibas a dar nada, no seas pesada, no quise decir nada para no quedar mal, pero tu familia no hubiera hecho nada-

-¿eh?-

Las dos se miraron con rabia de manera cómica

-calma loki….Hestia tiene razón, sin gohan, no hubieran derrotado al Dragon, si esas dos familias cayeron que eran niveles 8, 9 y hasta 11…. ¿que se esperaba hacer?-

-…..supongo que le daré la razón-

-pero….gohan no es alguien que no deja sus palabras a un lado, el entrenara e ira a pelear, nada lo detiene-

-¿y eso que?, si la gloria de mi familia no crece no me interesa, en fin….gracias por intentarlo-

Las dos abrieron sus ojos y loki solo se fue sin mirarles la cara

-je, dio las gracias-

-bueno….creo que nadie supo que paso con bojack, mejor asi-

…..

Y asi pasó un mes entero donde pasaron ciertas cosas, asi es, las mujeres de gohan "profundizaron" su relación con el welf consiguió mujer también y se celebraba algo mas

-¡felicidades gohan…bell…por llegar al nivel 6…y al nivel 12!-

Todo orario era noticia, bell craneal, Little rocket llego al nivel 6, simplemente no había manera de describir cómo es que llegaron a esos niveles, toda orario era noticia absoluta

La familia loki tuvo muchas reacciones, bete se enojó completamente tumbando todo lo que hubiera en el camino, ains y tiona se alegraron pero sobre todo por gohan, lefiya se moría de los celos y muchos estaban iguales deprimidos pero muchos aventureros sorprendidos

-¿nivel 6 y 12…? jamás pensé ver ese nivel de nuevo…..-riveria miraba el panfleto complemente sorprendida

-¿Cómo hizo para alcanzar el nivel 6 en tan poco tiempo, y sobretodo….warrior legendary el nivel 12?-

Fin estaba serio escuchando a garete y a riveria, aunque él era calmado sin duda esto ya lo impresiono completamente

-nivel 6 en tan poco tiempo….y volvemos a ver el nivel 12, pero…¿Cómo hizo para pasar de nivel 7 a nivel 12?-

-¿será trampa?- pregunto garete serio, esta vez el estaba serio

-no lo creo….en fin, nada podemos hacer, tienen talento-

-lo aceptas muy rápido-

-aceptar y rendirse, de warrior me lo esperaría….pero, ¿de Little rocket?, el también tiene algo especial-

…..

Toda la familia estaba celebrando

-felicidades, bell, alcanzaste tu meta-

Bell no podía creérselo y solo empezó a llorar y abrazar a gohan

-todo gracias a ti, hermano-

-…..no, fuiste tú, tu motivación lo hizo conseguir-

Lilith felicitaba a bell muy emocionada y las chicas de gohan a el por lograr el nivel 12, en realidad gohan siempre fue superior al 7 y lo demostró más de una vez pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué apeas ahora se ve en números?-

-bueno, bueno, una vez más celebramos un éxito de la familia Hestia- syr y ryuu llegaban con bandejas de comida y se disponían a celebrar

-oye Hestia, ¿Por qué gohan paso al nivel 12 justo ahora?-

-ni idea….tal vez sus graficas no pueden demostrar su poder y simplemente se confunden, o…ellas se adaptan a el-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-veraz, gohan ya era muy superior cuando vino conmigo, pero creo que sus estadísticas y el nivel se mantenía en superior a 7 para no confundir nos estándares, pero al crecer en poder, sus estadísticas igual, crecieron para adaptarse a el-

-eso no tiene mucho sentido, si es asi, ¿Por qué no paso a nivel 12 cuando alcanzo el ssj 2?, ¿o cuando libero la espada Z?-

-seguramente….porque para las estadísticas, eso no fue suficiente- Artemis abría sus ojos

-¿no es suficiente?, si con ese poder puede desaparecer este sistema solar y ha derrotado a 2 de las peores amenazas del universo-

-las estadísticas son dependiendo del usuario, si paso a nivel 12 ahora es porque gohan evoluciono a algo que le permitió ser de ese nivel según su propio ser, parece que gohan, no ha mostrado aun lo que puede ser-

-vaya…-

-sí, esto ya es noticia, gohan y bell, alcanzaron los niveles más altos, por ejemplo con haruhime….-

-bell ya puede ser nivel 7…..y si sigue asi…-

-esto despertara el interés de muchos-

….

En otro lugar en el planeta de Kaio sama

-¡¿nada!?-

-no mi lady, en la galaxia del sur tampoco se ha visto señales, se le ha dado la noticia a todos los dioses de ese lugar, estarán al tanto-

-cada 1000 años es la misma historia….llevamos un mes buscando y no hemos encontrado "el corazón"-

-¿será que aun no ha nacido?-

-es una opción, de estamos en las fechas, asi que debemos seguir buscando-

-así, tengo un mensaje urgente-

-¿de quién?-

-de la ….sagrada Kaio sama-

Kaio sama y todas abrían sus ojos de manera sorpresiva

-de…¿de la gran lord de lords?-

-…¿acaso…esta molesta?...-

-no pero…..dice que quiere hablar con usted, la última Kaio sama que queda-

-¿será por lo de bojack?, ¿o yakon?, hay no…..estoy metida en problemas….iré de inmediato-

…..

Kaio sama por un rayo de energía llegaba a un lugar especial era un planeta enorme, pero enorme era poco, era inmenso y estaba casi al final del universo

-el planeta sagrado…rara vez puedo pisarlo-

-se bienvenida, Kaio sama del norte, o mejor dicho….ultima Kaio-

La Kaio se arrodillaba de inmediato cuando vio aparecer una mujer Super hermosa, con orejas como ella, cabello rubio ojos azules y vestía la ropa de los Kaio solo que más elegante y decia en un kanji "lord de lord"

_**-sagrada Kaio sama…lord de lord- **_

_-veo que has estado ocupada- _

_**-un poco…, me imagino que sabe lo de bojack y yakon…..-**_

_-asi es…yo observo todo el universo….pero sabía que podías arreglarlo…sobre ese terrestre, sin duda la gran Chronoa sama supo ayudarnos-_

_-la suprema del tiempo y la realidad…..-_

-Kaio sama…te he llamado porque te ascenderé a gran Kaio sama-

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**_

_-Asi es…toma el báculo y vuélvete la diosa que vigile todo el universo- _

La mujer le pasaba un bastón a la Kaio que lo recibía y al tenerlo en sus manos sintió nostalgia

…..

_**-el bastón de mi maestro….como lo extraño…- **_

_-el dio su vida por el universo, su sacrificio no será en vano nunca Kaio…ahora que solo quedas tu….debes mantener el universo en paz como lo hizo el hace mucho….-_

_**-¿cree…..que soy digna?-**_

_-lo creo, y por eso te lo doy…es una lástima que no estén los dioses para verlo…-_

_**-mejor asi, no quiero sonar grosera, pero mejor….¡no la decepcionare!- **_

_-yo se que no….-_

La voz de la mujer era tanto hermosa como tranquila, se reflejaba tranquilidad, armonía y paz absoluta incluso la misma Kaio no podía evitar sonrojarse

_-¡a partir de hoy eres la gran Kaio sama!, ¡cuida el universo y tomas las decisiones correctas!-_

**-lo hare-**

_-pasando a otro tema gran Kaio….. ¿Nada del "corazón"?-._

**-no, es más, incluso puedo sospechar que no ha nacido-**

_-puede ser, pero no bajes la guardia…no podemos permitir que ese demonio regrese al universo-_

…_.._

Gohan estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad sin embargo gohan estaba diferente, tenía el cabello dorado pero largo y largo hasta la cintura y no tenía cejas, gohan había alcanzado un nivel diferente al Super Saiyajin 2

Al finalizar gohan regresaba a la normalidad y salia de la cámara

-¡buen trabajo gohan!-

-gracias, Hestia- Hestia lo esperaba con una toalla

-¿no vas a entrenar?-

-tal vez luego, yo creo que ya mañana podrán regresar al calabozo-

-sí, ya quiero regresar-

Gohan se sentaba al lado de Hestia

-gohan… ¿está bien que yo….me enamorara de ti?-

-¿a qué viene eso?, ¿no me quieres ya?-

-NO, NI DIGAS ESO DE CHISTE, YO TE AMO-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿realmente quieres a tu lado una diosa que solo tiene de bueno un par de senos grandes?-

-…..yo no me fijo en el físico de ninguna, las quiero porque realmente me enamore de ustedes, y ustedes de mí, quiero que estemos juntos, aun si eres una diosa o no-

-gohan….-

-lo único malo es que soy un humano, y algún dia….-

-¡eso no lo permitiré!- Hestia abrazaba a gohan del costado

-estaremos juntos por siempre, si a ti te pasa algo, yo me morirá contigo, si tengo que reencarnar como humana y tu igual, asi sea toda la eternidad, estaremos juntos-

-Hestia…-

-gohan….en el futuro quiero tener hijos contigo-

-pero los dioses no pueden…..-

-hallare la forma, los tendremos, si tú tienes hijos con las demás, los tendrás con Artemis y conmigo-

-….si, está bien, pero no pienses en eso, por ahora….solo seamos felices-

Gohan le daba un beso en la frente y Hestia lo abrazaba más y gohan la abrazaba

-pase lo que pase….estaremos juntos, solo tienes 20 años, tenemos mucho por delante -

…

-felicidades a los dos-

Aine abrazaba a gohan y a bell con muchísima alegría

-nivel 6 y nivel 12….no puedo creerlo, estoy Super orgullosa-

-gracias aine san-

-gracias…..-

Los aventureros miraban a gohan y a bell empezando a soltar los rumores, algunos sorprendidos, otros enojados, la envidia nunca faltaba, en fin se podía ver de todas las reacciones

-¿y?, ¿van a aventurarse a niveles más elevados?-

-asi es, pero por ahora solo vinimos a entregar el informe, mañana empezaremos el laberinto de nuevo-

-a que bueno, les deseo mucha suerte-

Los dos salían del gremio y caminaban por las calles y claro, ganándose las miradas de todos de nuevo, bell estaba más alto, dando imagen de un aventurero nivel 6, los dos daban un semblante de autoridad

-se siente raro que nos miren asi-

-acostúmbrate y además de eso, serás más fuerte-

-es raro….antes cuando caminaba por estas calles era un novato que salió corriendo lleno de sangre…la gente se burlaba de mi….y lo del bar de mama mía…..ahora míranos-

-….¿te gusta la fama bell?-

-no…pero me siento feliz de haber logrado mi objetivo y tu el tuyo-

Gohan sonrió

-y no solo nosotros, welf, lilith, mikoto…..todos ellos se han hecho más fuertes-

-…ya son nivel 4 cada uno…y ryuu también va a nivel 6…-

-oye gohan, ¿Qué harás con la espada Z?, está rota, ni welf pudo repárala-

-no lo sé….pero….siento algo raro en ella….si la espada está destinada a destruirse, entonces lo hare matando al Dragon negro-

-¿vas a ir a derrotarlo?, esta vez iremos nosotros-

-tienes razón, pero por ahora…esperemos a averiguar bien donde esta-

-parece que nadie sabe que volviste a salvar a la tierra-

-mejor asi…estoy cansado de tanta atención-

-igual…Jejejje por cierto, ¿no deberías cortarte el cabello?, ¿no se supone que a los Saiyajin no les crece el cabello?-

-solo a los de sangre pura, no a un mestizo-

_**En otro espacio en uno completamente negro podemos ver una bola de cristal **_

_**-¿asi que no han encontrado el "corazón" eh?, bueno, lo que no saben es que yo lo encontrare primero-**_

Mientras tanto en una zona de la mazmorra, lo que parecía un piso de su laberinto, en una pared se pudo notar algo extraño, una criatura salir de una de estas, era un ser de color azul, pero algo diferente

Era común entender que si era la mazmorra, era un monstruo, pero algo raro tenia este ser, ademas de tener el cabello y apariencia de una niña, esta se notó curiosa alrededor y tenia algo en su frente, una gema, pero no una gema normal…tenía una marca en ella, una "M"

_**-¿Dónde estoy…..?- **_

_**Fin del capítulo 41 **_

_**Para los que han leído las novelas o los que van en esta temporada y saben que va a pasar, no daré spoiler, solo diré unas cosas**_

_**Esta chica que no diré su nombre para no romper la ley de spoiler, tendrá muchísimo mas significado del que creen como esta saga **_

_**También se vienen cosas interesantes y es todo lo que dire XD **_

_**Hasta la próxima **_


End file.
